


(Not So) Terrible Fate

by sorryforthesinning



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: (again), Dealing With Trauma, F/F, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, One-Sided Pining to Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Tw for self-harm, fic with art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 317,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthesinning/pseuds/sorryforthesinning
Summary: "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"------In which Kafei isn't turned back into an adult even after Link vanquishes Majora, Link now must stay behind in Termina and help Kafei find out how to return to normal.But somethings don't go as planned, because fate decides otherwise.
Relationships: Anju/Cremia, Link/Kafei
Comments: 118
Kudos: 114





	1. Dawn Of a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please note before reading! This fic is an rp between me and my wife, so if it seems to jump around here and there i apologize! i try to reformat these as best as i can to make sense cohesively, but its a bit hard as some sentences won't make sense if they're moved around or split up, but i did my best!

_Finally_ it was over, the moon was no longer threatening to crash into Termina, the evil held within Majora's Mask had been dispelled and the Happy Mask Salesman had gotten it back, Skull Kid was no longer under the influence of the mask and all the curses he put on the land of Termina and it's people had been lifted, _finally_ ; it had been the longest three days of Link's life and he could really use a nap. He bids farewell to Skull Kid and Tatl, and plans to make his way back to the entrance to Hyrule, but he's stopped in his tracks when he sees a small figure with a mess of purple hair, collapsed on it's hands and knees near the south entrance to Clock Town, recognizing the figure immediately as Kafei he brings Epona to a halt and jumps off, something was definitely wrong, wasn't he supposed to be bigger now? And why was he out here and not with Anju? Link had to see what was going on. As he got closer he could hear sobs, and he could see now that Kafei was shaking, so he quickened his pace to a sprint, worry filling his body. Upon reaching Kafei he dropped to his knees beside him and gently put a hand on the other's back, to which he jumped and shot his head up, looking to link with wet eyes full of fear, confusion, and sadness.

'What is going on?' Link signed quickly, his worry clear on his face.

To say Kafei was scared would be an understatement. The flurry of emotions he felt at the moment were downright indescribable; the Festival begun and the clock tower fell, and before anybody realized it, the giants of legend came to stop the moon from crashing into the town. He knew deep down it was from Link calling to them for their aid, and they answered. He'd done it. Time seemed to stand still while the night passed, everybody waiting with bated breath, and next thing they knew, everything calmed. The moon dissipated into the sky, and everything returned to its former glory as the sun began to rise. Almost everything, though. Kafei looked to Anju, whose eyes welled with tears as she looked at him. He almost asked her what was wrong, but his voice got caught in his throat when he caught a glimpse of himself in her mirror. He was still a child.

_Why?_

Before she could say anything, Kafei bolted out the door, heading out of town as the townsfolk rejoiced around him. He ran quite a ways, lungs burning in his chest and mind racing. He didn't stop until he tripped and tumbled down, frustration finally escaping as he screamed. Why was all of this happening? What was going on? When his voice finally gave out, he curled into himself, shaking as the tears wouldn't stop. He didn't know how long he sat there until he felt something touch him, startling him as he jumped. It was Link, concern clear as day.

"What's going on?" He croaked out, biting his lip. "Y-you fixed everything, why am I still... Like this?"

'I-' Link began to sign but his fingers stalled, looking over Kafei he was still very clearly a child, but that doesn't make sense, Link had beaten Majora, the curses Skull Kid placed should have been broken. Link blinked hard, hoping that maybe he was seeing wrong and when he opened his eyes Kafei would be an adult again, but alas, the image before him remained the same, so slowly he continued to sign.

'I thought I did,' Link signed as sweat beaded on his brow, this has never happened before, once he beats the evil things go back to normal, that's how it worked, so why didn't it work? He looked over to Epona then back to Kafei, Link couldn't leave now, Kafei needed his help, they needed to figure out a way to get him back to normal, and moreover, Link could understand better than anyone how he feels right now, Kafei needed _him._

'I do not know why this happened, but I will stay and help, I will not go anywhere until you are normal again, I promise. We will fix this,' Link signed, looking into Kafei's red eyes as he did so to show he was serious.

Kafei watched as Link struggled for words. He felt a bubble of rage in his stomach, but pushed it down. He knew that Link didn't have anything to do with his predicament, and that he'd done everything he could have to help. Link didn't owe any of them anything. He was a foreigner who came and saved all of them, and for what? He hadn't asked for anything in return, so there was no way snapping at him would help, no matter how frustrated Kafei had been.

Even now, when peace had been regained and things were righted for all the other people of Termina, Link offered to stay and help. Kafei bit his lip for a moment. He'd already asked so much of the hero that he felt it wouldn't be right to ask of more from him. Not after everything he'd already done for him and Anju.

_Anju._

Kafei's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done, leaving Anju alone in the Inn after promising to greet the morning sun together. "Oh, goddesses, I'm so sorry Link, yes, I'm sorry," he stammered out, groaning to himself as he began to explain. "I left Anju by herself, come on." In his frazzled haste, Kafei grabbed Link's hand, beginning to head back toward town. He hoped with everything he had in him, that between the three of them, they could figure out why exactly he was still a child and how to fix it.

When Kafei took Link's hand he felt a pang in his chest, the same feeling he got when he saw Zelda for the first time in her garden. For a moment he dwelled on it, his cheeks heating up ever so slightly, but he shook it out of his mind and buried it down, Kafei had Anju, once Kafei was back to normal they would get married and Link would leave, having feelings like that would only get in the way, so he chose not to think about, instead focusing on the task at hand; but he did not pull his hand away, letting Kafei keep his grip on his hand as he lead them through the streets of Clock Town. Link told himself that it was because Kafei was seeking comfort, but the grip Link had on Kafei's hand as well would call him a lair.

When they arrived at the inn they quickly made their way to the staff room, where Anju sat on the edge of the far bed, her head down staring at the pattern of the wood floor boards below her; upon hearing the creak of the door however she picked her head up.

"Kafei! You came back!" She exclaimed as she shot up from the bed.

As they got to the Inn, Kafei couldn't stop the rising blush from creeping onto his cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about the love of his life in his personal turmoil. She must have been worried sick having him come back to her just to leave again. The thought that she deserved better than that lingered on the edge of his mind as he bolted upstairs, Link in tow.

Bursting into the room, she looked so miserable and confused, and he couldn't blame her. He could only imagine how she felt in that moment.

"Anju, I'm so sorry," Kafei gasped, out of breath from all the running. He finally let go of Link's hand as he ran up to her, taking hers in both of his.

"I don't know what's going on, why I still have this form, but Link's promised to help us figure out why the curse hasn't lifted yet. I know we're supposed to get married, and we will, even if it takes a little longer than we thought," he explained, chewing on his lip for a moment before mumbling out another apology. He turned to Link in a moment of loss, unsure of what else to say. They were going to fix things, of course, but the question of how they were going to do that was a mystery since they still didn't know why everything except himself had been returned.

Anju squeezed Kafei's hands gently when he took her own, giving him a soft smile at his apologies and reassurance. While she would continue to hold onto hope it pained her to see Kafei this way, and it pained her to have to be apart, but the best she can do is stay optimistic in the face of adversity. She had to stay strong, if not for her sake then for Kafei's.

"If it isn't the same curse as what changed the rest of the world, then what exactly is going on? And, if there's something else that's keeping me like this, then who's to say the rest of Termina is back to normal? Shouldn't we find out?" He asked as he looked between Link and Anju, the sudden realization that it might be something bigger than just him still being a child.

Link pondered for a moment, holding his chin in his hand. Kafei is right, just because everything appears to be back to normal on the outside doesn't mean it truly is, there could be something still lurking in the shadows, and Kafei being stuck like this could just be the first sign.

'We should start by checking the southern swamp, make sure everything is how it should be, and we can talk to the sisters, Kotake and Koume, they are witches so they might know something,' Link signs, mostly watching his hands as he did so, sorting through his thoughts and signing at the same time, but he looks up and catches Kafei's eyes at the end of his sentence; they were wide and frantic, desperately wanting answers, but Link had none, and that fact settled uneasily in the pit of his stomach.

Kafei watched Link's hands, nodding along to the hero's suggestion. "That's as good a start as any," he admitted, turning back to Anju with a sad smile. "If you can take care of things here, we'll be as quick as we can. I just need you to stay strong for me for just a bit longer," he murmured, looking from her eyes down to their joined hands. He hated having to leave his love once more, even if it meant for their eventual marriage. "I promise I'll come back to you," he tells her, looking back into her eyes. With a quick kiss to her forehead, he turns to Link, feeling a pang in his chest.

Kafei knew if he didn't get going soon, the situation would start to get the better of him and he would end up getting just as frustrated as before. He was determined though; with Link's help, there was no way they wouldn't be able to fix everything, once and for all. He quickly headed out of the room, thinking of what he had in his hideout that might help them on their quest. He just wanted to get everything figured out and be able to go home to Anju. Why things weren't solved yet were beyond him, but he was ready to get to the bottom of it.

Link waved a goodbye to Anju and followed Kafei out the door, quickening his pace a bit to walk beside him and tugging lightly on the others sleeve to get his attention.

'If you are going with you need a weapon, have any?' Link signs, cocking his head to the side a bit to indicate he's asking a question.

Kafei watched Link sign the question, sighing. "I have a small dagger, but not much else. I've also got some rope stashed away, that might help," he said, still thinking about what might help in the swamp. When he'd followed Sakon to Ikana, most of the monsters hadn't paid him much mind so he was able to slip past them without having to try to fight anything. He was also a fast runner, so the ones that did have any interest quickly gave up after he outran them.

"Maybe we could see if Minji has anything that could help us," he suggested, changing his direction for West Clock Town. The man in the Curiosity Shop usually wouldn't open his door right after daybreak, but Kafei had grown up with him, and with everybody celebrating he didn't think anybody would pay much mind to who was going in and out.

* * *

Almost an hour later and Kafei was satisfied. Minji was able to help them out a great deal with supplies for their journey. He'd been shocked at first seeing Kafei was still a child, but agreed to help them out. Now, Kafei had a bag full of supplies ready to trek out toward the swamp, and a slingshot on his hip. It seemed like a pretty durable weapon, but also light enough that he wouldn't have too hard of a time learning how to use it.

Kafei turned to Link, forcing a smile. "I think we should be good to go. We should probably get going now so we can get there before nightfall. I'm not sure what sort of creatures are in that area, but I'm sure it can't be any better when the sun's gone down," he stated, wanting to get going immediately. The sooner they could get things figured out, the better. He didn't want to remain a child forever, after all.

"C'mon, let's get going."

Link was still for a moment, he understood why Kafei was in such a hurry, but still he worried, he didn't want Kafei to run himself into the ground after all; but he nodds in agreement anyways, knowing that Kafei wouldn't listen if Link voiced his concerns anyways.

As they left Clock Town Link took the lead, slicing through the Chuchus and Deku Babas that impeded their path, usually if Link was alone he would run straight past them, but with Kafei in tow he opted to fight, to ensure the other wouldn't get hurt. Kafei followed close behind Link as they made their way through the fields, watching as the hero mowed his way through monsters with ease. His ears tinged pink, looking at the slingshot fastened to his hip. He knew he would need to learn how to use it if he wanted to be any help in a fight. Being the mayor's son had kept him sheltered enough that he never got into a scrap with other kids, and never needed to learn, and the fact slightly embarrassed him.

As they arrived at the swamp Link surveyed the area, everything seemed to be in order, the water ran clear and the shrubbery was lush and green, by all accounts everything was as it should be, but Link worried his bottom lip nonetheless, what could be wrong that he's not seeing? After looking over everything he turned to Kafei.

'So far things here look okay, but we will have to go through the water to get to the potion shop, but it is not deep so we can walk' Link signed before motioning at Kafei to follow as he turned to trudge through the knee deep water. The swamp was beautiful by all accounts, but there was something about it that put Kafei on edge. He continued to follow Link through the water, watching as the dirt clouded the otherwise clear water with their steps.

It took a bit of time, but the two finally arrived to a tall building, colorful smoke billowing out of a chimney at the top. A ladder led them up to the entrance, and just outside one could hear shouting, but as soon as the door opened, it suddenly stopped. There were two witches sitting behind a counter, quickly turning from glaring at each other to looking at the two boys.

"Oh, Koume, what have we here?" The one in blue asked, peering at them with a grin. The red one, Koume, cackled as she craned her neck toward them.

"Why, Kotake, it's the boy hero! Very intriguing, the world seems right, yet here you are," she hummed, voice cracking with age. She caught sight of Kafei, who had instinctively stepped behind Link, and let out a chuckle.

"And the man in the body of a child," Kotake noted. "Most interesting, the two of you here. Most interesting indeed."

Link smiled and waved in greeting as he stepped closer to the counter the sisters sat behind.

'Can you help with a curse? Kafei should have turned back to normal, but he is still a child, we do not know why,' Link signed before turning to glace at Kafei, his expression a bit solemn as he started to play with his fingers before continuing.

'He is getting married soon, so we have to turn him back, and if there is a bigger reason why he is still like this, then we have to stop it, do you know anything?' He asked peering over the counter, hoping the two witches could give them some answers.

Koume leaned back in her seat, rubbing at her chin. "The man-boy indeed is still cursed, yes," she hummed as she turned to Kotake. "A very powerful curse at that, too." Kotake nodded in agreement.

"A curse not connected to that of that little imp's doing, yes," Kotake added, tapping her fingers together. The two witches smiled as they went back and forth about the curse with nonsense. Kafei frowned at their repetition.

"Do you two know anything?" He finally asked, stepping to stand beside Link. They looked to him curiously.

"We know quite a lot, we do," Kotake told him, squinting. "We know how powerful a curse can be, and how difficult they may be to break."

"We also know when fate has other plans, and how you've got quite some time before you will return to your life as before," Koume admitted, her grin returning. "Quite some time, and a long journey ahead."

Kafei looked to Link, brows furrowing with concern. He didn't want to make Anju wait, and he didn't want for Link to be stuck in Termina longer than he planned. Yes, he was grateful for the hero's help, but there had to be a point where he would want to go home, and Kafei couldn't expect Link to want to stay the entire time.

"What do we have to do?" Kafei asked, turning back to the witches. They looked from Kafei to Link, then back to Kafei.

"The answers you seek may not be what you want to hear," Koume told him, "but you must find out what fate holds for you in time. There is one who can help you, if you wish to accept it. You will need to head to see the Deku King, he may have something for you."

Kafei sighs at their answer as they begin to babble about curses once more. The witches seemed like they knew something, but couldn't get more information from them. He turned to Link with a shrug.

"To the Deku King, then?"

Link nodded and waved a goodbye to the sisters as they made their way out the door, though neither of them were paying much attention to them anymore. After making their way back through the water to the Tourist Center they rented a boat and set off for Deku Palace, usually Link had no problems with swimming but he didn't want to ask that of Kafei, so he splurged the ten rupees.

'It will take about forty minutes for us to get there, so we have some time,' Link smiled as he signed before sitting down and patting the spot beside him. 'The swamp is very pretty,' he added as he looked around at the scenery.

Kafei settled down on the seat beside Link, not feeling too excited about sitting around for almost an hour. "It is," he said a little more passively than he intended, looking at the surroundings. There were little fish swimming around the water, feeding on the remnants of algae. There were octoroks off a ways, watching as they slowly passed. A fair breeze tickled Kafei's cheeks, and he could already feel irritation brewing about being stuck on the boat. He just wanted to get things over and done with, and sitting idly by caused him to fidget restlessly.

After a few minutes, he turned to Link. "How are we supposed to get an audience with the Deku King? I've read that they only accept their kind into the palace," he asked, tilting his head. If there was one thing Kafei excelled in, was reading and learning. The Dekus were a very secluded race, not usually open to outsiders. Nobody he knew, not even those his father knew, had been. They preferred to communicate through messengers, so how were they even going to get in?

Link could tell that Kafei wasn't happy about sitting for so long, but Link thought it would be good for him anyways, and himself, they've both been running on empty for a while now. He had been watching the small waves in the water the boat caused when Kafei had asked about getting into the palace, turning his attention to the other he smiled a bit sheepishly at the question.

'They allow me entrance, I saved the princess so I am on good terms with the king, as long as you are with me they will let you in too,' Link explained.

Kafei nodded in response, smiling a little. "So you're more of a hero than you've already let on, saving people outside of having saved the world. I don't know how you do it," he admitted, humming as he turned his attention back toward the water. "I can't imagine leaving your home and going to the lengths you did for us," he stated softly, relaxing back in his seat a little. He was still unhappy that he was still on the boat, but at least they could find ways to pass the time with conversation.

"What made you even want to come here, anyway? I'm sure saving us from total annihilation wasn't your plan from the start," he asked, raising a brow. Nobody actually planned to risk their life to save others, right? Kafei let out a soft laugh, rubbing his hands over his face. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm still a kid and now I'm going to places I've only read about in books. Surely this Deku King can get the answers for us. He's got to, since he's the King."

Link's cheeks heated up a bit at the praise as he scratched the back of his head, the tips of his ears turning pink to match his face. Even if he was deserving of it he always felt a bit awkward when people acknowledged the things he did.

'I did not plan on coming here at all actually, I...' Link's hands stalled, unsure of how much he should tell Kafei, he was already dealing with a lot, telling him that his world is an alternate one to his own might be too much for him to handle at the moment, so he settled on only saying what he had to.

'I stumbled onto this place by accident, but I am glad i did' Link admitted with a smile. He chuckled a bit at Kafei's comment about the Deku King, thinking back to his rash behavior and short temper.

'I am unsure of what he might know, but we will have to see,'

Kafei settled for the answer Link gave, sated for the moment. He sat for a minute, enjoying the warm weather from the sun, the sound of frogs croaking around them. The afternoon sun was warm on his skin, and not unappreciated after everything he had been through until that moment. He couldn't wait until he would be able to sit in the sun with Anju, getting to enjoy being together as a couple and passing the days with ease and comfort.

"What's the Deku King like? You said you saved the princess, what happened?" He asked, thinking for a moment. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Everybody's got something they don't want to share, I understand," he added, knowing there were some things that couldn't be talked about. Especially if it involved hardships in life. It had been hard enough to tell Anju why he'd disappeared, there had to be things Link wasn't ready to share about his adventures.

'I can talk about it, I do not mind,' Link reassured the other before thinking back to when he had taken on the Woodfall Temple, it seemed like forever ago, though technically, it had just been three days ago.

'The Deku King is very... Brash, to say the least, when the princess went missing he had blamed a monkey, planned on executing him publicly without any proof; he is quick to anger and does not like most people. The princess is very sweet though, she had gotten captured by the creature that had poisoned the waters here, thankfully she was not harmed and I was able to bring her back safely, though i did have to put her in a bottle,' Link giggled a bit as he thought about how ridiculous it sounded that he put the Deku Princess into a bottle. Though being a hero was no doubt stressful he was grateful for moments like these, where he could sit and pass the time by reminiscing on the more lighthearted side of his adventures.

While it was somewhat surprising to hear about how the Deku King was, Kafei appreciated the heads up for what the two of them were about to get into. Being as reclusive as they were, he could wrap his head around the Dekus having their own traditions and ways of handling things. He couldn't hide his shock about the princess getting put into a bottle, though. "How did you manage to put her in a bottle?" He questioned, wondering just how small the princess actually was. Or how big the bottle had been. He'd seen the size of the Business Scrubs that would set up shop in town occasionally, so it was hard to imagine her being much different in size. "Although it is noted about the King's demeanor. I will try my best not to do anything to offend him."

Kafei thought more about what Link told him, saving the princess. "What kind of creature was able to do that? Was it part of the curse, would we have to see anything like it out here?" He asked, trying to prepare himself mentally for what they were about to encounter. He had been so quick to be able to find a cure for his own curse, he hadn't truly thought about what could be coming or what they might be up against. While Link had saved Termina, they had still seen monsters out in the fields that he was able to defeat easily enough, what would happen if they were to come across something stronger? Kafei wasn't against doing whatever it took to fix himself, but he couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that there might be potential danger that would pose as a real threat to them.

Link couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at Kafei's bewilderment before signing an explanation.

'She was able to shrink down to fit inside,' he signed with a smile, which dropped when Kafei asked about the monster that had resided in the temple.

'Odowla,' he finger spelt slowly, 'one of the monsters created by Majora, the evil being that influenced Skull Kid... We do not have to worry about things like that though, I defeated them; while it is likely we will run into danger it should not be anything like that, if it is I can handle it,' Link signed, hoping to reassure the other. He knew Kafei didn't know how to fight, not properly, and in a real battle with something the size of Odowla Kafei wouldn't stand a chance, so if they did end up running into something like that on their journey it would be best for Kafei to take cover while Link took charge.

Something about Link's laughter reassured Kafei about the situation. Surely, if Link could take on the world, there wasn't anything they couldn't accomplish together. He could tell the seriousness of the situation by the way Link's smile fell at his concern, the way his fingers slowly worked their way through his explanation. "Odolwa," he repeated, humming thoughtfully. "Well, thankfully that's been taken care of. Besides, Mr Hero, if you can do that, what can't you do?" He teased, smiling. It had been the most relaxed he'd felt since getting on the boat, the conversation helping to distract from the problem at hand.

"How did you even know of the trouble the Deku people were in? And they don't like anybody else, so I doubt they just told you about it," he mused. He realized he was asking a lot of questions, but Link really was an enigma, showing up out of the blue and solving all the world's problems.

Link smiled in return, happy to see Kafei had relaxed at least a little.

'I could tell the water had been poisoned when I first came to the swamp, and a monkey told me about the situation with the princess, luckily she was where I needed to go to get rid of the poison,' Link signed, humoring Kafei's curiosity, but purposefully leaving out the use of the transformation mask, unsure of how Kafei would react to it. Most people would find it disturbing or even accuse him of using dark magic, because while the use of masks was customary here, transforming into another being through them was not.

Kafei leaned back in his seat, watching Link's signs. "That really sounds like being in the right place at the right time. Sounds like a gift, or maybe even a curse of your own," he stated, shutting his eyes for a moment as they drifted along the water. He felt himself feeling a little drowsy, and really downright exhausted from all of their running around, but he wasn't about to succumb to his fatigue. Not when they were just getting started. He hoped that Link was right, and that the Deku King would allow him in with Link. He didn't like the idea of it, but if it came to it he could use his father's position as the town mayor to try to gain entry. He hated how people suddenly would accept him or deny him due to his father's status, as if it translated onto himself. They would treat him as if he were entitled, or as if he were Royalty, when they never even bothered to get to know him. Sometimes it couldn't be helped, and if it could aid them in getting the results they needed sooner, then it may be what he had to do.

Link thought about what Kafei had said, and he agreed, while it was a good thing that he's able to be there when people need him most, having the weight of the world on his shoulders so often is a heavy burden to bare, and even he gets tired.

Link glanced over to Kafei as the water gently rocked their boat, he looked peaceful, this was probably the most relaxed Link had ever seen him, so he decided to leave him be for now so he could have a moments rest. He didn't bother him until they neared the dock to the palace, seeing it come into focus in the distance he gently put his hand on Kafei's shoulder to get his attention.

Kafei blinked blearily up to Link when he felt his hand. He hadn't intended on nodding off for the end of the ride, and he felt the heat of the sun on his cheeks as he looked up to see the entryway to the palace. It was very bright and cheery, much like the rest of the swamp. He stretched in his seat and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as the boat pulled to a stop, stretching his legs for the first time in what seemed like days before standing and disembarking. He waited for Link before heading into the opening.

On the other side of the doorway was a long, narrow path of logs, and at the end were two very stern looking Deku scrubs. They were thinner than any other Kafei had seen before, but looked like they could hold their own if needed. He looked to Link, feeling somewhat nervous for the first time on their trip. "And you're certain they'll let us in?" He asked, not wanting to doubt Link in any way after everything he'd done for them. They'd come this far, after all, and just on the other side of those guards was the Deku they were needing to see.

Link gave Kafei a smile and nodded before taking the lead, stepping over the log bridge and waving to the two Deku scrubs as they greeted him. Without trouble they passed them and entered the palace, walking down a long narrow hallway as they came to the entrance to the throne room, and without halting Link stepped through the doors and was greeted by the King's booming voice.

"Link! What a pleasant surprise to see you here again!" The King shouted, but stopped in his tracks upon seeing the second body that followed behind the green clad hero.

"What's this?! You brought an outsider into the palace?! This is unbelievable! Absolutely unforgivable!" The Deku King ranted from his perch on the throne as an exasperated sigh came from beside him.

"Stop it, father! It's fine, any friend of Link's is a friend of ours, he saved me after all, the least you can do is trust him," The Deku Princess spoke, obviously tired of her fathers unaccepting behavior.

"W-well... I suppose that is true..." The King backed down sheepishly as his daughter stepped forward.

"So Link, what brings you and your friend here?" The princess asked sweetly, to which Link smiled.

'My friend is cursed, he is an adult but-' Link started to explain but was quickly interrupted by the princess.

"What?! He's an adult? But he's barely taller than you! Are all humans so small?" She laughed in surprise, and Link scratched the back of his head nervously as he gave an awkward smile.

'He is an adult, but he was cursed to look like a child, it was supposed to have been lifted, but, as you can see, it did not. We were told that you might have information that could help us,' Link continued, looking between the king and princess, who thought quietly for a moment.

"Unfortunately, I know nothing of curses, so I cannot be of service to you," The Deku King admitted, to which the princess nodded solemnly.

"Neither do I, I'm sorry, Link," she added, looking to Kafei sadly.

Kafei was immediately caught off guard by the King's loud voice, causing him to jump. He seemed well enough, until he caught sight of Kafei, and did not hide his anger. His daughter, the princess, quickly put him in his place however, and addressed the two in a much calmer tone.

He let Link explain the situation, feeling smaller than he already was. He wasn't sure what to expect when walking into the palace, but he had still been surprised to be disregarded so fast.

"I'm sorry to ask of something so big of you, your majesty," he sighed, bowing down at the waist. He was disappointed that the witches seemed to be wrong, if the King and Princess didn't know anything, then what were they going to do now?

There was a noise to the side, a butler to the King stepping up to face them. "I may know of somebody," he admitted, and Kafei looked to him with wide eyes. "You see, when my son disappeared, I was distraught, but Master Link gave me a reminder not to lose hope, so I began to search for him. In my journey I came across a shaman up in the northern mountains, who was able to provide me aid in how to better my search and help me to find answers. They might be able to help you as well," the Deku Butler told them, and Kafei brightened up at the news. He spun around to Link, almost feeling giddy. It was a clue, a step in the right direction!

"Thank you so much, sir!" He practically shouted to the butler, grabbing onto Link's hands. He realized he was acting like a child in that moment, but he was too excited to care. He was going to be an adult again, and continue his life as normal soon, and he couldn't wait. He silently prayed for Anju to be able to wait just a bit longer, that he would be home, to her, as an adult before they knew it.

Link smiled widely both at the new lead and how excited Kafei was, squeezing his hands lightly when Kafei grabbed his own; seeing Kafei so happy and optimistic was like a breath of fresh air, after their whole adventure so far has been full of the opposite it was a much needed change of pace.

'To the mountains we go!' Link signed with a smile after taking his hands away.

"Good luck you two!" The princess exclaimed as she waved a goodbye, her father also bidding his farewell with a wave. Link signed a quick thank you before taking Kafei's hand again and making his way back through the entrance.

They were back on the boat and on the path back to the Tourist Center in no time, excited and optimistic. Kafei felt a little antsy on the boat ride back, but nowhere near the amount on the ride to the palace. With a new lead, he was looking forward to finding this shaman and getting answers. About 10 minutes into their ride however Link noticed the sun had started to set, and dread settled in the pit of his stomach uncomfortably.

'It is getting dark...' Link signed slowly, remembering the monsters that lurked in the dark, though he tried not to show his worry, not wanting to concern Kafei. He took a breath and though to himself, he's dealt with Wolfos before, as long as Kafei stayed a safe enough distance away he would be able to take care of it, it would be fine.

Link pointed out the setting sun, and Kafei looked to the sky. It was a beautifully deep orange hue, hints of purple of the coming night. He couldn't believe how the first day of peace had gone by so quickly. While they still had more time ahead, he hoped things to go by quickly enough so that they could enjoy it.

'We should head back to Clock Town once we get back, so we can get some rest. We will head to the mountains first thing in the morning,' Link signed quicker this time, shooting Kafei a reassuring smile, though he's not sure if it was believable.

"Yes, I'm sure Anju would like to know about our plans," he agreed, practically daydreaming of everything good upcoming. He couldn't help but almost space out during the rest of the boat ride, too excited to get back to town.

* * *

After the ride was over and they thanked the Tourist Center employees for the boat, they began to head back north toward town.

It was slightly eerie how quiet it was at dusk in the edge of the swamp. Keese flew around a massive tree, not paying them much mind, but something about the area made the little hairs on the back of Kafei's neck stand up, and he felt goosebumps on his arms as he looked around, before turning to Link. "This place is pretty safe, right? I know you said we shouldn't have too many problems with monsters," he asked, unsure of why he felt so uneasy.

Link didn't respond, his brow furrowed as he listened intently, suddenly his ear perked as he heard the shifting of dirt, whirling around he grabbed his shield from his back and drew his sword. He motioned at Kafei to get back as five Wolfos rose from the ground, howling shrilly as they did so; Link let out a grunt of annoyance before lunging at them, blocking a slash from the one directly in front of him with his shield while slashing at the one beside him with his sword. Link then felt a harsh tug at his shield, the Wolfos in front of him had hooked its claws around the shield and yanked it out of its way, sending Link to the ground as he was caught off guard, thankfully he was able to get his bearings and put his shield up again to block the Wolfos as it pounced, but it continued to weigh on his shield and slash and snarl wildly at him.

Link was able to bring his legs behind his shield and push off against the Wolfos, sending it backwards so Link could get up, getting his footing back he let the other Wolfos draw close to him, waiting for them to surround him to perform a spin attack, doing so made them fall around him, howling in defeat as they died; but in his haste he failed to notice a single Wolfos had slipped away, only realizing his mistake when he heard Kafei let out a shriek, Link's heart immediately jumped into his throat at the sound, whirling around to see the single Wolfos on top of Kafei.

Without skipping a beat, though he felt sick to his stomach, he lunged onto the beast, planting his feet on its back and grabbing onto its shoulder with his right hand, his sword ready in his left; grabbing a fist full of its fur and using his body weight to pull the Wolfos back he got it off of Kafei, and as it reared up Link stabbed his sword through its head, jumping off as it fell to the ground.

Throwing his sword and shield to the side he ran to Kafei, skidding on his knees as he got down beside him, and it felt like his heart stopped upon seeing the blood that ran down his face and soaked into his shirt. Link was all but hyperventilating as panic filled his entire body; Kafei had gotten hurt, Link didn't protect him and now he's hurt because of him. Link desperately grabbed Kafei's arm and shook it, trying to ask if he was okay, not trusting his shaking hands to sign anything clearly.

Everything happened all at once. From the silence of the woods, Link's tense body drawing his sword and shield, then the hoard of Wolfos appearing as if out of nowhere. Kafei's heart lept to his throat. Even if Link knew how to fight, Kafei knew five Wolfos at once were a lot to take on. He tried to run off to where Link could take on the enemies, trusting in the hero to win, but not to get in the way.

Just as Link was getting to the final kill, Kafei could see one of the Wolfos turn and see him standing there, almost frozen in fear. Voice catching in his throat and not wishing to be a distraction, Kafei turned and began to run, looking over his shoulder to see the Wolfos quickly gaining on him. He hadn't ever encountered something like that, he didn't even know the weakness of an enemy like that, other than a sword would do the trick.

Then it happened. Kafei tripped over a branch as he turned to look once more, and just as he hit the ground hard, the Wolfos lept through the air and landed on top of him, claws ripping into his cheek. The pain was excruciating; it burned just as the scream that ripped out of his throat and lungs.

Just as the Wolfos was about to sink its teeth into his neck, Link wrestled the beast off of him, but the blood pouring out of his cheek left him disoriented. He barely registered Link emerging in front of him, breath shallow in his chest. He could just stare at Link for what felt like several minutes but was really only just a moment or two, trying to get his bearings on what was happening in that moment. He could see Link trying to form words with his mouth, but the wound and adrenaline were making his ears pound.

"Sorry," he managed to mumble out, finding Link's hand with his own. The shock from everything was starting to seep in, and he couldn't feel the tears that pooled in his eyes, only that his vision had watered and fractured through them. "Sorry." He tried to look around, but the motion made him dizzy so he settled for focusing on Link.

Link shook his head, Kafei shouldn't be sorry, it was Link's fault, Link was the one not paying close enough attention, Link was the one who let him get hurt. When Kafei began to cry tears welled up in his own eyes and threatened to spill over, but he held them back, he needed to focus on Kafei.

Taking off his hat he gently pressed the green fabric onto the wound, trying to soak up the blood and apply pressure to stop its flow, using his other hand to wipe away at the tears that streamed from Kafei's eyes. He could see Kafei flinch and his heart ached, he felt so horrible; suddenly his tears were getting harder to suppress as they bubbled in his eyes and he needed to tell kafei he was sorry, both his hands were occupied but he needed to tell him he was sorry.

"I'm so sorry..." Link spoke, his words quiet, barely above a whisper, and his voice broken and catching in his throat both from disuse and from the emotions overwhelming him.

Kafei managed to take a deeper breath, and with Link covering the wound with his hat, he felt himself calming down. He flinched as Link began to wipe at his tears, only just realizing he'd been crying. He looked to the slightly tousled blond hair that was normally hidden away, to Link's eyes, to his mouth when he heard the tiniest voice croak out. It was almost startling, as Kafei had never heard Link actually speak before. It had always been through sign language, he hadn't known Link to ever use his voice, though it sounded distantly familiar.

He let Link cradle him close, focusing solely on the other, feeling as if he weren't really there. It felt as if he were watching himself from a different angle, catching sight as his hand lifted up and his fingers traced Link's lips. They were soft, he could register that much. He slowly blinked, his eyes crinkling as the unharmed side of his mouth twitched upward a bit.

"'M sorry," he mumbled again, coughing slightly. The movement caused him to wince, the wound flaring in pain once again. More tears stung at his eyes, as a coughing fit took over. It took a moment to recover, but he turned into Link a bit for comfort and to hide the oncoming tears that began to spill out once again. How he was letting Link see all these raw emotions honestly scared him a bit. He took things in stride when he was turned into a child by the imp, and aside from going into hiding he was generally okay after Sakon stole his Sun Mask. Now this? He could barely move but the pain he felt was overbearing and he couldn't stop himself from letting it all out, no matter who was around. He couldn't help but find solace in the fact that it was Link who was by his side and nobody else.

Link's body froze and his stomach flipped when Kafei's fingers touched his lips, he could feel his face and the tips of his ears burning as his eyes widened, and the tears he had been trying desperately to hold back began to fall freely.

He was pulled back into reality when Kafei began coughing, at that moment he remembered he still had a red potion packed away, so quickly he reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out the bottle of red liquid, while still holding his hat to Kafei's face he used his teeth to bite the cork off while tears still ran down his face. He spat the cork to the ground and gently put the bottle in front of Kafei's lips, hoping he would understand that he had to drink it.

Kafei finally stopped coughing long enough to catch his breath long enough to turn back to face Link, seeing a bottle in hand. He accepted whatever it was, the slight sweetness washing over his tongue and coating his throat. It sated the feeling of the cough, and also tingled as it numbed whatever it came into contact with. While he was still dizzy, Kafei felt well enough to be able to sit up. Link hastily wiped the tears from his face as Kafei sat up, trying to compose himself somewhat though his heart was still pounding in his chest.

"Sorry," he rasped out once again, subconsciously feeling his mouth with his tongue. He'd never had red potion before, so the foreign taste and feeling of it had an interesting effect.

Kafei turned to look at Link before looking down to his blood-soaked hat. His blush was barely visible underneath the blood covering his cheek. Wiping a hand over his cheek, he could still feel how sticky it was, but there were also ridges from where the Wolfos had attacked him. He couldn't believe he'd been taken down so easily, so early on in their journey. If something like that happened, who knew what else they would run into.

"Are you okay? There were so many of them, all at once," Kafei asked, looking over Link for his own injuries. He still was adjusting to sitting up, but he couldn't hide his concern about Link's safety either.

'I am fine, I am more worried about you,' Link signed, his hands still shaking slightly, but he was able to form words. His cheeks still felt hot but he ignored it in hopes that Kafei wouldn't take notice to it, or at least wouldn't mention it if he did.

Kafei nodded, still concerned. Maybe a bit frazzled, but Link didn't seem to be harmed in any way, so it brought Kafei a bit of relief to see he wasn't hurt. He looked around warily, not trusting that there might not still be anything in the area that might try to attack them still. The keese still flew around overhead, and even those he were not keen on letting get too near.

"We should probably move away from here, find somewhere safer to stay," he suggested. He tried to stand, but was still too weary and stumbled a bit as he tried to remain upright. While the red potion had stopped the bleeding and healed the wound, he'd still lost quite a bit of blood. He sat back down for a minute, burying his face in his palms. He felt pathetic like that, as weak as he was. "We can't stay here all night, we need to find somewhere safer to camp out," he added, looking toward Link once more. While he wasn't excited about the idea of being out in the open all night, it had already been proved not safe enough to travel. At least if they could find somewhere to camp out, they could try to cover up and be safe.

Link agreed, staying here wouldn't be safe, and his clothes were soaked with a mixture of the Wolfos blood and Kafei's, he needed to get washed up, as did Kafei. Link stood with Kafei, catching him slightly as he stumbled and supporting him as he sat back down, he knelt down beside Kafei again and thought about where they could go that required little travel but would be safe enough for them to rest.

'Romani Ranch? It is close by, when you can walk we can head there for the night,' Link suggested with a small smile, trying to comfort the other at least a little.

Kafei appreciated the support from Link, head still tingling. It was already getting late, and while he hated the imposition, the girls at Romani Ranch would be the perfect place to be at the moment. It was closer than town, only about an hour from where they were, and he knew them well enough that, even in his diminished state, Cremia would recognize him and Link and take them in.

"Yes, that sounds good," he agreed, taking a deep breath. He really wanted to wash the grime and blood from himself, and he was sure Link would want to as well, and he would even accept sleeping in the hay in the barn than the cold ground outside.

After a few minutes, Kafei stood, and while he was still unsteady, he was still regaining strength. A couple of times he'd lean on Link for support, but wanted to get to the barn quickly, as late as it was getting.

As they entered the ranch, Kafei could feel himself getting weary once again, almost completely leaning on Link for support, and he blanched as his stomach gurgled loudly. Between everything that had happened, eating seemed to slip his mind entirely. Once they were almost there, he could see a flash of red up ahead. While he knew it wasn't her, all he could see was Cremia playing around, as they used to when they were younger. Kafei knew that was Cremia's sister Romani, and was amazed at how big she'd gotten since he'd last seen her.

The redhead caught sight of the two approaching, and had a horror-stricken face as she looked at them. Quickly, she began screaming for her sister, running for their home.


	2. Romani Ranch

Not moments later Cremia came rushing out the door, she was taken back by Kafei's appearance, aside from being covered in blood he looked just like as he did when they were young, but she pushed that fact aside to worry about later, right now she had more important matters to deal with, like making sure the two boys were going to be okay. They had almost reached the house but she ran the rest of the way to them anyways. Kafei smiled weakly to Cremia as she came rushing over, Romani on her heels.

"What happened?!" She practically shouted.

'Attacked, I am fine, he is hurt,' Link signed quickly with one hand as he used the other to hold onto Kafei to support him.

"Right, come on, let's get you two inside," Cremia stated, ushering the boys inside quickly.

Wasting no time she sat Kafei down in a chair and made quick work of bandaging the wound, then giving the both of them a change of clothes and wet rags to wipe themselves off with. Kafei watched as Cremia quickly went to work taking care of him. He appreciated the care she was giving him, feeling a slight pang in his chest. It had been a while since he'd spoken with her, and here they were, almost as if no time had passed.

"You boys get settled, I'll whip up something good for you to eat, im sure you're both hungry," Cremia smiled sweetly, Link signed a thank you before the redhead left the room to give them some privacy.

She'd left them with some clothes to change into after getting them settled, rushing off talking about food. Romani just stood there, watching the two for a moment before following her sister. Kafei looked at his garment, a white and blue patterned piece. He recognized it as something her dad had worn, many years ago. He took a deep breath before cleaning the rest of the blood off of his face, arms, and chest, then took to changing. He hoped things would be okay.

Link looked over the change of clothes Cremia had given him, it was just a simple white shirt with a deep v collar, with red embellishments around the hems. He turned to face away from Kafei before undressing, trying to fight the rising heat in his cheeks he reminded himself that Kafei had Anju, and he would be leaving once this was all said and done. But still he couldn't stop the embarrassment so he made quick work of his belts, yanking his tunic off and throwing the shirt on, once he had the shirt on he noted that it was only just an inch or so shorter than his tunic, noticing that he could see his shorts peeking out from the hem of the shirt, when usually they were obstructed from view.

Once Link was dressed he let out a small sigh of relief, then turned back around to grab the wet cloth he had been given and began wiping off the now dried blood that had gotten on his arms and legs.

'How are you feeling?' Link asked Kafei once he had finished wiping himself off.

"It's been a while since I've talked to them," he admitted softly, looking down to the damp cloth in his hands. "You've seen them, how've they been holding up? Surely you saved them from something bad too."

Link thought back for a moment, recalling how he defended the ranch from _Them_ with Romani, and fought off thieves in Ugly Country with Cremia towing him along.

'I did, monsters and bandits,' Link explained, opting to leave out the details, he didn't want to concern Kafei.

'They have been fine though, Romani is skilled with a bow and arrow, Cremia...' Link trailed off, rubbing his fingers together as he thought back to how sad Cremia was when he helped her with the milk delivery. '...Cremia seemed sad, I do not know why,' He continued, he remembered that Romani had told him that going into town was painful for Cremia because someone she loved was getting married. He didn't mention it.

Kafei watched Link's hands, feeling bad about being so self-absorbed with his own problems while everybody else was dealing with things that were even worse. He wasn't sure about the monsters, but the bandits sounded like the greedy Gorman brothers nearby. He knew well enough that they were never up to any good, and they had only gotten worse after the loss of Cremia's and Romani's parents. He scowled a little at the thought, deciding that when he was returned to his normal size, he would do what he could to help the girls out.

He didn't bring it up, but the thought of Cremia being sad didn't surprise him. Years before, right after the Carnival was when her father had passed. He had known her during that time and helped her grieve. It must have been hard, being alone at the ranch with her sister, blocked in by the boulder. He sighed at the thought, wondering if he should go talk to her. "At least Romani's learned to protect them," he mentioned passively, mind distracted.

Link sat down in a nearby chair, taking a moment to stretch and let out a small yawn as he did so. He was exhausted, at this point he hasn't slept for well over 24 hours, coupled with the high emotions and panic from before, he was running on empty.

'Does it still hurt?' Link asked once he settled, pointing to the right of his own face, where Kafei had gotten scratched.

Kafei ran his fingers over his face gently, grimacing. He could still feel where the Wolfos had clawed into him, the skin raised and tender. It tingled where the fingertips touched, slightly unpleasant.

"It's not as bad as it was before," he reported, looking to Link worriedly. "Does it look okay? Can you tell?" He asked, biting his lip. He didn't want to outright say it, but he was afraid to check it out to see what it looked like for himself. If the skin was still raised, just how bad did it look?

Link looked over Kafei's face, taking in his features as he did so, looking first to his deep red eyes, then down to his lips; he felt blush rise to his cheeks when he remembered how Kafei had touched his own lips, recalling how it felt when his finger tips traced over them. Quickly he looked over to the scratch, trying to push the thought down.

'Not bad, hair covers most of it,' Link signed with a small smile, leaving out bits of words that weren't important, too tired and embarrassed to care.

Kafei sighed, unsure if it was relief or discomfort he felt from Link's response. He really hoped that it wouldn't look too bad in the following days. He knew he was downplaying that it still hurt for Link's concern, but he knew it was bad. He just hoped Link was right and that it wasn't as bad as it felt.

* * *

Romani joined Cremia in the kitchen, watching her sister for a moment before approaching to help. "Who is that boy? Romani recognizes him, but doesn't know why," she asked, grabbing some dishes from the cupboard. She also got glasses and filled them with milk from the ice chest, and placed them on a serving tray on the table. "He's a friend though, Romani knows that much. He has to be, if he's with Grasshopper," she added, turning to her sister for more direction.

Cremia had wasted no time with starting to cook up food, starting to boil a pot of equal parts milk and water, then grabbing carrots and small pumpkins to make a carrot and pumpkin stew. She cut them into pieces carefully but quickly as she listened to Romani speak.

"Kafei, you probably don't remember him, but we've been friends since we were children, though I haven't seen him much these days..." Cremia mused as she slid the vegetables into the boiling liquid. "Could you hand me the herbs?" She asked Romani with a smile, though it seemed a little forced.

Romani obediently grabbed the ingredients from the basket, passing them over to her. "That boy is a child, Kafei is not a child," she pointed out, brows furrowing in confusion. "Anju, Cremia, and Kafei, all adults together. That boy is not an adult." She poked Cremia in the side, frowning.

"Yes well... That is true but I'm positive that is Kafei, but we can ask about that later, I'm sure they're both tired," She explained, idly continuing to stir the stew, getting lost in her own thoughts.

Maybe his current state was why she hadn't seen him recently, but if that was the case why did he feel that he couldn't confide in her about the situation? She also knew that he and Anju had been busy planning on making preparations for their wedding. A sickly sorrow feeling settled in her chest, it mingled with the sadness that always seemed to make its home there on the same day every year, and even if deep down she knew why, she didn't dwell on it, in fear the thoughts might plague her.

Romani watched her sister cut things up and add them to the pot, letting her expression relax as she smelled the stew. It was aromatic and already knew it was going to be filling and delicious. She took a peek at the stairs, wondering if the boys were alright. She turned back to her sister, frowning once more. "Why is Cremia not happy? Is that boy bad?"

Suddenly Romani's voice broke Cremia from her thoughts, pulling her back down to reality.

"No no! He's not bad at all, don't worry! Cremia is fine, promise," Cremia smiled once again, gently patting Romani on the head as she reassured her. "Now could you fetch me some bowls?" She asked sweetly as she put the stove out and moved the pot over to a cool burner, as to not over cook the stew.

Romani smiled to her older sister as she brought the clay bowls over, setting them gently on the counter. Her sister still seemed to be a bit worried, but she chalked it up to adult stuff and stood by her side.

"Are they going to sleep here too? We can have a sleepover in the barn!" Romani suggested, eyes twinkling with hope. She began to imagine all sorts of games they could play together, and bow practice with Link again. After everything that happened with _Them_ , she would be forever indebted to him for all his help.

Cremia let out a small laugh at how excited her sister was, Romani never failed to cheer her up just by being herself.

"I'm sure they'll spend the night, but let's try to give them some peace tonight, okay? After what they went through they need time to unwind," Cremia smiled as she filled the bowls one by one with a large ladle and set them on the table. "Why don't you go tell them that food is ready?" She instructed once the table was set.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Romani burst into the room, giving Kafei a glance and smiling to Link. Kafei didn't take too much offense; she had been just a tot when he'd last seen her. He didn't intend to spend so long away from his friends; between getting closer to Anju, and then everything that happened with the curse, he'd gotten side-tracked. He didn't see it as an excuse, though, and decided he was going to make amends. When Romani had burst in to tell them that food was ready Link was relieved, as tired as he was he was starving, so quickly he stood and followed the small redhead down the stairs.

Kafei followed Romani toward the kitchen, smiling as he saw Cremia. She had always been a really good friend since they were children, and when he introduced her to Anju, the three of them were inseparable. He was proud of how she'd turned her hardships around and became a much better person for it. He was proud to be able to call her his friend.

"Cremia, thank you for all of your help," he told her, watching as Romani rushed to help set the table. She was the spitting image of her older sister, and just as energetic as Cremia had been at that age. He chuckled to himself at the memory.

Romani spun around and looked at Link. "Grasshopper!" She exclaimed, running up to him with excitement. "Did'ja save the world? Romani knew you would, nothing can get passed you!" She giggled at the thought, and started to sing a silly song about Link being a little hero who would save anybody from peril.

Link smiled when she had shouted the nickname she gave him, but his smile then wavered and threatened to fall, her words making him think of Kafei, he let the Wolfos get past him, Kafei got hurt because he couldn't stop it.

He waited for Romani to turn around as she sung to let his smile fall, his hands balling into fists as he glared at the floor boards, angry with himself; but when Romani turned back around he immediately picked his gaze back up and made the smile return to his face, not wanting her to see him upset. For now he tried to push his thoughts from his mind, instead focusing on the food he was about to eat, which smelled delicious.

"Take a seat! I made carrot and pumpkin stew, it'll fill you up and make you feel better in no time!" Cremia said as she set down glasses of milk beside the bowls.

Link wasted no time in sitting down, peering into the bowl and taking a deep breath of its aroma, his stomach growled loudly at the scent, so he signed a quick thank you to Cremia before grabbing his spoon and digging in. His body instantly relaxed as the stew hit his tongue and slide down his throat, sitting back in his chair he let out a sigh of relief before quickly taking another spoon full.

Kafei pursed his lips as Romani sang. Even though he was smiling, Link still looked tense. He was glad when dinner was served, and the young girl finally settled down. He took a seat at the table with the rest of them, and softly thanked Cremia for the meal. He was starving, but was slower to dig in than Link, silently finding it amusing how he voraciously dug into the food. He couldn't help but wonder the last time Link had had a home-cooked meal.

The stew was delicious, and extremely filling. It was perfectly creamy and savory, and the pumpkin and carrot mixed well together as they'd softened in the process. It wasn't so soft that it was mushy, but not hard enough that he had a hard time chewing. He was grateful, as the movement in his cheek was still quite tender.

He was about half-way through his bowl when he looked to Cremia, smiling fondly. "So how have things been around here? I'm sorry I haven't shown up sooner, or under better circumstances," he asked, feeling the need to give his old friend a thousand thanks and apologies. He wanted to go into greater detail, to ask how they'd been cursed and how she was dealing with the stress of the time of year, but he didn't want to make things too uncomfortable with her sister and Link sitting right there.

Cremia smiled as she leaned on the table in her chair, she and Romani had already eaten earlier in the day, but they still sat with the two boys to keep them company.

"Well, aside from the moon almost falling on all of us and the road being blocked, things have been alright, I can't complain. Don't apologize though, obviously you had... Other things, taking up your time, I understand" Cremia looked Kafei up and down. She must hand it to herself, she's being pretty calm in this situation, her childhood friend showed up bloodied and bruised with the stature of a child, it's all quite a bit odd, but she figures she's used to odd by now. 

Kafei smiled to Cremia, glad she was holding up alright. He knew how strange his predicament was, and her quick acceptance of it only reassured him of how they'd managed to be friends for so long. He knew whatever happened, he could count on her to be there for him, and he hoped she felt the same.

"Well, now that everything's back to normal, hopefully things will settle down and you can get back to business," Kafei pointed out.

At this point Link has all but abandoned his spoon, picking up the bowl and taking gulps of the stew, only stopping for a moment to chew the larger chunks of vegetables. In no time he finished his bowl, setting it back on the table with a satisfied sigh; again signing a thank you to Cremia as he licked his lips, to which she chuckled a bit at his eagerness.

Kafei's brows furrowing as he noticed Link eating the stew straight from the bowl, sans spoon. He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or point out the rude manner. Fortunately for him, Romani beat him to it.

"Grasshopper! That's such a cool way to eat your stew! Sister, why is Romani not allowed to do that?" She complained, looking over at Cremia with a frown. "It's so unfair!"

"Because, Romani, that's not really the appropriate way to eat stew," Cremia laughed, giving her sister a fond but exasperated look.

Kafei chuckled at Romani's outburst. It was such a pure thought. Romani continued to beg to be able to drink stew straight from the bowl, not understanding it to be uncouth.

"Perhaps you ought to teach Link the right way to eat instead," he suggested, looking at the ring of stew around Link's mouth. "You get enough there, or do you need more?" He asked, offering the rest of his bowl.

"Honestly, I may just have to teach you some manners, boy," Cremia said in a jokingly stern way with a silly smile on her face.

Link looked between his bowl and the others at the table in confusion, what's so weird about how he ate? He wiped his mouth before he smiled sheepishly, not understanding what the fuss was about.

Maybe he ate too fast? But he _was_ hungry, this had been the most he'd eaten in days, his biggest meal before this consisting of a hand full of berries and a worm, so sue him if he was a little eager to eat. He looked down to Kafei's bowl as it was extended to him, and though his stomach told him to take it he shook his head.

'You eat, you need it,' He smiled. Besides, Cremia's stew was probably the best thing Link had ever tasted, it would be a shame if Kafei missed out and didn't eat it all for himself.

Kafei pulled his bowl back when Link declined, scooping up another spoonful. It really was delicious, and soothed his frayed nerves. It was really filling, and as he got toward the end, he could feel himself getting drowsy.

"Romani would like to ask a question!" Romani announced, looking to Kafei uncharacteristically serious. It unnerved him, just how she started at him for a long moment.

"What happened to your face? Is that why you were all bloody earlier?" She asked, pointing to her own face for reference.

Kafei turned a deep shade of red at the question, taken aback at the sudden question. It was extremely embarrassing to have it pointed out so boldly, and while he had planned on telling Cremia about it in privacy, he hadn't thought about telling her younger sister. He knew Cremia would understand, but wasn't sure exactly how he would tell Romani or really if he wanted to at all. He looked to the elder sister for assistance.

Link about choked on his own saliva at Romani's question, quickly looking to Romani then to Kafei, worry clear on his face; he could see Cremia almost wince, then quickly scramble for a response to defuse the situation.

"Now, Romani... That's a bit of a forward question to ask, I don't think Kafei would like to talk about that right now," Cremia tried, trying to be gentle with her words as to not upset Romani. Cremia didn't want her to think she had done something wrong, she was young and curious, it's only expected that she would ask questions she probably should, but Cremia didn't want to stifle her curiosity.

Romani nodded at the answer. She could see everybody else become physically uncomfortable at her question, and felt ashamed for asking. She softly asked to be excused before running off, heading toward the barn. She really didn't mean to make them upset by asking, she was just genuinely curious, but not at their expense. She sat in the corner in the hay, petting one of the cuccos as it came near.

Back at the house, Kafei sighed as he put his face in his hands. That couldn't have gone any worse. He considered just telling Romani, but was already unsure of how he would go about telling Cremia. There was so much he had to fill her in on as it was, he knew it would take a while to cover it all, and without Romani around he was sure there were things Cremia would want to discuss as well. "That's great," he mumbled through his hands, careful to avoid touching the sores on his cheek and jaw.

Cremia let out a sigh as she stood, picking up the now dirty dishes and putting them on the counter to be washed later.

"Sorry about that, she was just curious, but unfortunately she doesn't have much of a filter," Cremia apologized on behalf on her sister, turning back around to face the two at the table.

Kafei shrugged a bit at Cremia's apologies, smiling a little. "It's not that bad. I remember a certain redhead that asked my parents who the people were in the portrait in their office, and then telling them they were lying because the people in the portrait were really pretty and handsome," he teased, laughing a little as he remembered. 

"I guess it runs in the family," Cremia laughed, blush spread across her cheeks in embarrassment at her younger self's behaviour.

'We should rest, it is late,' Link tried to smile as he signed, but he was tired and stressed, and all he wanted to do at this point was sleep.

Kafei caught sight of Link, and saw the words he was signing. He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think sleep would be a good idea too," he stated, thanking Cremia once more for their hospitality.

* * *

Once they were out in the barn, Kafei started to make a bed in the hay. Thankfully, Cremia had coaxed Romani out and into the house, leaving the boys to themselves. When there was sufficient padding, he laid back on it. It was itchy, and not the most comfortable bed he'd ever been on, but it would definitely make do for the night. At least it was better than sleeping on the hard ground or in mud somewhere out in the open. He tried his best to stifle a shudder at the thought of the incident earlier that evening.

Link made a spot for myself beside Kafei in the hay, he was thankful for a soft place to sleep, while the hay poked and scratch him it was still more comfortable than the surfaces he usually has to rest on.

As he laid on his side his mind drifted, thinking back to what had happened, he couldn't stop how bad he felt, it was his fault Kafei had gotten attacked, if he would have noticed, or if he didn't let that Wolfos catch him off guard then Kafei wouldn't have gotten hurt. He looked over to Kafei with tired eyes, seeing the wounds on his face made his heart ache, he needed to apologize, even if he had before he needed to do it again; so while sleep was starting to take over he still reached over and touched Kafei's arm gently to get his attention before starting to sign.

'Sorry, my fault you got hurt, let it get away, was not strong enough. My fault, sorry... Sorry...' Link signed with a fading consciousness, unsure if his signs were even understandable. As his sentence trailed off he couldn't stop his eyes from closing as sleep finally overcame him.

Kafei wiggled around a bit to get a groove in the hay, trying to find comfort in the pile. He wasn't startled at the touch, and watched Link sign, eyes barely open long enough to hold a conversation. His eyes crinkled and heart ached. Link hadn't done anything wrong, and it was an accident. Nobody was at fault for anything, and he needed to let Link know. He was quite tired from the long day, and could barely form any words himself, so he shook his head and took Link's hand in his.

"It's not your fault," he murmured, adjusting his head to keep the hay from stabbing him in the mouth. His lips twitched upward to show Link no hard feelings. "It happened, and now it's over. I'm alive, and so are you, and that's the most I could ask for right now. Everything will be okay, alright? We're in this together," he told Link.

It broke his heart that the hero was still torn up about it. While it did still hurt, he wasn't lying when he said that they would be okay. With the remaining consciousness he had, Kafei wrapped an arm around Link and drifted to sleep, the most comfortable he'd felt all night.

* * *

When Link had woken up in the morning he froze upon realizing Kafei had his arms wrapped around him, his entire face to the tips of his ears turning red. 

He could barely remember what had happened before he fell asleep, he could recall beginning to sign an apology, but nothing beyond that; so to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

With his cheeks still burning he began softly trying to squirm away, he didn't want to wake Kafei but if Link continued to stay like that he feared his heart would combust.

The faint sounds of birds chirping and movement stirred Kafei briefly, and he unceremoniously flopped over in his sleep, but it was no use. There was too much going on for him to get any more sleep. So, squinting through the daylight drifting into the rafters in the room, Kafei woke to the world, face to face with a cucco. It startled him just enough to wake up fully, scrambling backward in confusion.

In his moment of panic, he bumped into Link, and Kafei remembered where he was and what his surroundings were. He blushed a little as he spun around, babbling out apologies from the brash contact.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, sighing after he checked Link over. "Sorry. Cucco," he added, gesturing over to the animal as it hopped away with some clucks. He felt silly for being caught off guard reacting so nonsensically to something so small.

Link let out a sigh of relief as Kafei rolled away, then a startled grunt when he was bumped into; shaking the pieces of hay out of his hair as he sat up before he began to sign.

'I am fine, do not worry,' Link signed, chuckling a little upon seeing the reason Kafei was so startled. 'It is okay, Cuccos can be scary,' He smiled.

"We should probably go check if the girls are awake. I'd bet they are, they'd usually have a lot to do this time of day," he added quickly, barely able to look Link in the eye after his moment of cowardice.

Agreeing that they should see what the girls were up to with a nod Link stood and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. he waited for Kafei to stand and stretch himself before they headed out the doors of the barn and made their way to the house. Kafei followed Link, stretching as they walked. The birds greeted them from the trees, chirping merrily in the morning sun. The sun had just finished cresting the skyline, the orange sunrise hues just beginning to clear. Upon opening the door they found Cremia and Romani doing morning cleaning around the house, seeing them enter Cremia smiled at the two. When they got to the house, Kafei wasn't surprised to see the girls were already up and cleaning; Cremia had been sweeping the floor while Romani was finishing putting dishes away. She grinned to the boys, running over after closing the last cabinet.

"Good morning, boys! I hope you two slept well," Cremia greeted as she propped the broom she was holding up against the wall. 

"Romani wishes you a good morning!" Romani called out, obviously in a much better state than the night before. Kafei wondered if Cremia explained to Romani the night before.

"Romani, could you be a dear and go start on cleaning the barn for me?" She asked her sister as she patted off her dress to free it from any dust that had gotten on it.

Romani pouted for just a moment before heading out to the barn. Kafei turned to the elder sister, giving her a smile. He did feel well-rested, and was happy to report as such. "Thank you, again, for letting us stay being unannounced," he told her, bowing slightly for her generosity. He nudged Link to do the same, unsure if the hero knew any manners at all, after the night before.

Link startled at the nudge, looking to Kafei then to Cremia, realizing that he should follow along Link bowed to Cremia, who laughed at the gesture.

"Now now theres no need for that, I'm more than happy to help you both out when you need it," She smiled, waving off the two before continuing. "Though I would like to know what happened, I know you were attacked, but nothing else. I was also hoping you could tell me why..." She trailed off, looking Kafei up and down trying to think of a way to put it lightly, then picking back up. "Why you're in the current state that you're in... If you don't mind talking about it," she finished.

Kafei smiled sheepishly at Cremia's question. She was kind enough to let them stay at a moment's notice, so it was only fair he told her what happened. He gestured for her to take a seat, taking one as well. There was quite a bit for him to catch her up on, after all.

"So," he started, thinking back to everything that happened, "I suppose it happened around the same time the boulder blocked the ranch. I've been cursed, but I'm not sure exactly why it hasn't been broken yet. Apparently it isn't the same curse that brought everything else on. Link is helping me try to find out what's happening. Anju and I have postponed the wedding in the meantime. Before we found out that it isn't the same curse, a greedy thief named Sakon stole my Sun Mask, but Link helped me to get it back," he told her. He was starting to feel agitated at the memories, but pushed on.

"We went to the swamp, Link knew of some witches who told us to go to the Deku Palace, and we met with the King and Princess of the Deku people, and their butler told us to head to the mountains. On our way back from the swamp, we were ambushed. There were so many Wolfos, and I got attacked," he told her, biting the inside of his unhurt cheek as he thought about it. Suddenly the memory of the night before came to him, comforting Link and curling up to him. He fought a hard blush that creeped up on him.

"So we came here, since it was closer than trying to head to town," he finished, realizing just how much happened in the last 24 hours. It amazed him how much they'd been through. To think, he'd gone from the sheltered mayor's son to having been through much of the southern land and the attack, to getting to the ranch for the night. It was pretty draining to even think about.

Link followed the two to sit at the table, letting Kafei explain the situation. When Cremia was brought up to speed on what was going on she nodded slowly, taking a moment to absorb the new information before speaking.

"I see... This all must be very hard on you, and I'm sure that attack was frightening. I'm sorry to hear that you must postpone your wedding, hopefully you can figure everything out soon," Cremia stated solemnly, looking to Kafei with sad eyes.

'We are hoping the shaman in the mountains will be able to give us some answers,' Link signed, trying to be optimistic.

"When were you two planning on heading that way?" Cremia asked, looking between the two.

Kafei gave another smile to Cremia, not missing the sadness in her eyes. Deciding better than to point it out, he nodded at Link's statement. Kafei shrugged at Cremia's question.

"Well, the plan was to head that way after camping out, but that kind of got sidetracked after everything happened," he admitted, thinking about the trip to the mountains. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't anxious at the thought of travelling, after everything that happened the night before.

"What, did you need our help with something? The two of us might be small, but we're pretty tough," he teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Link nodded vigorously, bringing up his arms and flexing to emphasize Kafei's point, he's saved the world twice over, he could handle helping out around a farm. Kafei laughed at Link's emphasis, flexing his muscles. It was the first time he'd seen Link be really excited about something, and he found it pretty endearing.

"Well, if you boys are up to it I could use a bit of help, you can bring the hay stacks to the horses to feed them while I milk the cows. Usually I have to do both, the hay stacks are too heavy for Romani to carry, and she doesn't know how to properly milk a cow yet, so things usually get done a bit slowly around here; but with the two of you helping we could get it done in no time! Then I can give you some fresh milk to take on your trip," Cremia smiled, truthfully she doesn't mind the slow pace of most days, but a change of speed is always appreciated.

'Leave it to us!' Link signed excitedly before hoping out of his chair, the offer of free milk giving him the motivation to get to work, since he was now out of red potion having some fresh milk with them on their trip to the mountains would do well to ease Link's mind.

"You don't have to give us anything for the help, you've already done more than enough to help us out," he told Cremia, shaking his head. They'd already been extended kindness with food and shelter, he'd feel bad for her giving away inventory for them just paying her back for what she'd already given them.

"Besides," he added, "if it's just some hay bales between the two of us, that's not going to take us long at all. Are you sure there isn't anything else you need done? We don't have to head out today if you don't need us to." It almost felt like old times, being able to spend time with his friend. Kafei didn't want it to end so soon.

Link pouted at Kafei's refusal of Cremia's offer, how could he turn down perfectly good milk? Clearly he didn't know the wonders it could do when you're in a pinch out in the wild.

"Oh nonsense! It would be my pleasure, and you already know I'm not taking no for an answer," Cremia laughed as she stood from her chair, Link once again gleaming at the prospect of getting milk.

"Don't worry about it, everything else is simple enough for Romani and I to do, I don't want to keep you when you've got such important things going on either, helping out with the hay is more than enough!" She continued as she grabbed a couple of buckets from under the counter top. "Come on now, let's head to the barn," she added as she headed towards the door, Link opening it for her so she could step outside without fussing with the buckets in her hands.

Kafei chuckled softly. He knew there was no arguing with Cremia when she'd already decided on something. So he followed her and Link out toward the barn, stretching after sitting in the chair.

"So, where are we moving the hay to?" He asked once they got inside the barn, noticing the bed he and Link had made to sleep on. He hoped that they would be able to fix it up and put together with all the rest of it.

"Just right outside there for the horses," Cremia instructed with a smile.

Romani smiled at the three of them, excitedly showing Cremia the eggs she'd collected into a basket from the cuccos. "They didn't even peck at Romani today!" She reported, carefully setting the basket down so as not to break them. Cremia smiled sweetly to her sister as she showed her the eggs she had collected and told her what she had accomplished, thanking her as she set the buckets down near the cows. "And Romani swept everywhere except the pile of hay by that wall, since there was a lot of it," she added, looking to Link and Kafei.

"We'll get that, don't worry about it," Kafei told her as he placed a hand on her head reassuringly, and she giggled. "Romani knows you two will help my sister very much!"

'We will do our best,' Link signed to Romani with a smile, then quickly got to work.

He made his way over to the stacks of hay and picked one up, surprised at first at its weight, it was quite a bit heavier than he was expecting, but Link is much stronger than he looks, so he was still able to lift the rectangular block of hay with ease and lift it above his head.

Making his way back through the doors of the barn with the hay in tow he sat it down infront of the horse pen, pulling a hand full out and bringing it up to one of the horses to graze from his hand.

Romani continued to clean up around the cuccos, dusting what she could reach. Kafei nodded to Cremia and went to the bundles of hay, surprised by the weight of them. He had a harder time than Link when lifting them, but managed to get it off the ground and carry it in front of him.

The longer he carried the bundle, the longer Kafei regretted how he'd decided to carry it. It was heavy, especially for how he handled it, and it started to slip. He was able to find a better way to grip into it, but he already felt tired and sore from the one block. He couldn't imagine how Cremia was able to do any of the tougher chores around the barn.

Finally, he reached the horses' pen, dropping it down next to the one Link had carried. He was already out of breath, so he sat down on the bundle for a moment, watching as Link fed one of the animals. It was a serene and quite enjoyable moment, watching him while basking in the morning sun to rest.

Link gave the horse a few pets on its head, then, catching Kafei's gaze, turned his head to smile at him.

'Tired already?' He asked once the horse had finished the hay in his hand.

Kafei chuckled, wrinkling his nose in Link's direction. It was all in jest, and he was in too good a mood for anything to ruin it.

"I'm sorry not all of us have the strength to save the world," he teased, stretching out his arms to loosen them up. He had stamina in spades, but when it came to physical strength, he would be the last person anybody would want to go to.

Link laughed heartily at Kafei's response, enjoying this time of peace they had in the warm morning sun.

'I suppose that is true,' Link signed, a soft smile on his face. Noticing the horse shaking its head slightly Link turned his attention back to the animal, giving it another pet on its head before pulling out more hay and letting it eat from his hand.

Kafei watched Link for a minute, the horse seemed very pleased with his presence. He got up to approach them as well. "This one seems fond of you," He noted, petting the mane of the creature. He looked to Link. "Don't you have a horse as well?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

'Yes, Epona, she is out roaming the field, but she comes when I call her,' Link signed, he was truly thankful to have such a loyal horse that was able to keep him company when he needed it.

in the barn, as the boys got to work on the hay Cremia took a seat on the small stool and began milking one of the cows, her mind wondering as she did so. She thought first to Kafei, how hard his situation must be for him, her heart ached for her friend, her thoughts then turning to ones of Anju, oh how she missed her dearly as well, longing to see her sweet smile again; but Cremia sighed, for she knew that fate had other plans. Before she knew it the first bucket was already full, so she moved it to the side and pulled up the other.

Romani had swept up the rest of the hay into the corner, clearing the rest of the floor space. She made her way over to Cremia, watching as she milked the cows. She hadn't yet learned the technique, so she settled for petting the animal.

"Sister," She started, looking over thoughtfully. "Is there anything else you'd like for Romani to do?" She asked, hugging onto the cow.

Cremia was brought from her thoughts by her sisters voice, picking her head up to smile at her.

"All the morning chores are taken care of, so you're free to go play now if you'd like," she informed her sister as she topped off the second bucket.

Before Kafei could get too invested in conversation at hand, Romani came bursting out of the barn, yelling her thanks as the door shut behind her. She caught sight of the boys and came running up to them, grabbing Link's arm excitedly.

"Grasshopper!" She exclaimed, eyes twinkling as she looked up at him. "And Mister! Would you both like to play with Romani? She's going to practice!" She asked them, looking between Link and Kafei eagerly. Kafei looked to Link with a raised brow. He had no idea what the young girl meant by practice, but he caught sight of the child's bow leaning against the house and wondered if it had anything to do with this practice.

"I know we've got to get going soon, but I don't think it would hurt any," he stated with a shrug, still looking to Link for his opinion. It wouldn't be a bad idea to learn how to protect himself, all things considered.

Link smiled to her as she grabbed onto his arm, amused by her childish eagerness. He pondered her offer for a moment, it had been a while since the last time Link practiced with Romani, and it was still early enough in the morning that it wouldn't eat into their time on the road too much; plus it would be beneficial for Kafei to learn how to wield a bow so he could protect himself, it would save them a repeat of what happened last night.

'Okay, we can practice, we can teach Kafei how to use a bow too,' Link smiled first to Romani, then to Kafei.

Romani gasped dramatically at Link's answer, cheering loudly before running to grab her bow. Kafei was interested in watching as she ran back over, the ranch puppy perking up from where it was napping under a tree. He knew how training went, and what his job for it was.

Kafei watched as Romani opened the box, practically crawling inside as she pulled out supplies: she had balloons and a little pump to blow them up, dull-tipped arrows, and a whistle. "I think the little hero should go first," she stated as she looked over to Link.

"Grasshopper, are you going to have Epona help you, or are you doing this on foot?" She called over to him. Kafei couldn't imagine trying to shoot from on horseback, but he already knew Link could do it, no problems.

Link wasted no time in pulling out his ocarina and putting it to his lips, playing Epona's song, one he's come to memorize, and waited for a moment; while he could do this on foot he did miss his horse. After another moment or two of waiting he saw Epona galloping through the gates of the ranch, smiling widely he ran to meet her the rest of the way, petting her head before hopping on her back. 

'Can I use your bow, Romani? Mine is still in the house,' Link signed as he rode back up to the two.

Romani grinned as Link played for Epona to come to the ranch. It had been a while since she'd seen her, and while Romani was happy that Link was taking care of her, she missed the horse. She ran over after Link mounted her, nodded as she handed over the bow.

After a few minutes of preparation, Romani finally had balloons set up all around the ranch, and she was sweating slightly as she returned back toward the barn.

"Romani's Bow Training is ready!" She hollered, giving Epona a carrot while petting her. "Grasshopper, you'll have two minutes to pop all fifteen balloons. Think you can handle it?" She teased, already knowing he could.

Link nodded confidentially, making a noise of confirmation as he did so. Once Romani blew the whistle he was off, making quick work of the balloons positioned around the ranch, popping one after the other with ease. Kafei's eyes were locked on Link as he took off. The concentration and confidence on his face as he maneuvered around the ranch, trusting in Epona to avoid any obstacles while he took aim with the bow to shoot the balloons. Mouth agape, Kafei was incredibly impressed. The way Link managed to stay upright as Epona galloped across the farm, and perfectly hit each target was no easy feat, and was a sight to watch.

Within a minute he had popped all fifteen and made his way back to where Romani and Kafei waited, he silently congratulated himself as he did so, that was a new record, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't trying to impress Kafei, at least a little bit. Epona neighed and reared up as they came to a stop, with a laugh Link reached forward and gave Epona a few pets, congratulating her on a job well done as well. When Link stopped in front of them, Romani clapped excitedly as she ran over. She gave Epona more carrots, exclaiming about Link beating his record. Kafei approached them as well, petting Epona for her hard work.

'How was that?' Link asked, though he already knew the answer.

"That was amazing, Link," Kafei admitted, cheeks tinged pink as he looked up at Link against the morning sun. He knew Link was capable of many incredible things, but getting a chance to see it first-hand without a threat of danger was awe-inspiring to watch.

Link smiled sheepishly at Kafei's praise, scratching the back of his head as his cheeks heated up slightly.

'You should try,' Link signed before hopping off of Epona. 'You do not have to ride a horse though, you should do it on foot for your first try,' He continued, then handed the bow off to Kafei.

Kafei was a bit taken aback at the thought of himself trying to use the bow, especially after Link's show of expert performance. He blushed at the idea.

"O-oh, okay then," he stammered out, taking the bow. Romani took to setting up targets in an easier range, only setting out five of them. Kafei looked from the targets to the bow, not even knowing the first place to start.

"You have to nock the bow," Romani instructed, bringing him an arrow. She momentarily took the bow from him to show, then handed it back for Kafei to try.

With a deep breath, Kafei tried to replicate the child's instructions, and instead of launching the arrow, it wobbled off to the side, and the string of the bow hit his hand with a resounding thwack! Kafei dropped it, shaking out his hand from the shock.

"That could have gone better," he muttered as he picked up the bow, taking the arrow Romani retrieved. She was stifling a laugh, feeling bad for him. He hoped it wasn't entirely a lost cause.

Link couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped from his lips.

'You are too stiff,' Link critiqued as he stepped towards Kafei, putting his hands on his shoulders and pressing slightly, then taking his hands away to continue signing.

'See where you want your arrow to go and trust that it will go there. Take a deep breath, widen your stance, and relax your shoulders,' He instructed with a smile, he then stepped back out of the way of the bow. 'Try again,' He had never taught someone else how to use a weapon, so he hopped that his instructions helped, at least a little.

Kafei took another deep breath, biting his lip as Link corrected his stance. He knew it would take time to learn how to use the bow, and he tried to keep himself from feeling flustered at his shortcomings.

With the new tips in mind, Kafei one again tried to shoot to arrow. He aimed at one of the targets, and pulled back the arrow, releasing it. He watched as it went a short distance, much shorter than he wanted it to go, and off to the left. It went nowhere near the target.

Romani giggled as she fetched the arrow, tilting her head to the side. She turned to Kafei, a look of hopefulness and pity on her face. He scowled at his failure.

"Why don't you try again," Romani suggested, handing over the bow. When he got into position, she yelled at him to stop. "You're still too closed-off. Take up space, open up," she instructed, kicking the insides of his feet to spread them further apart.

So Kafei tried again, and again the arrow went nowhere he wanted it to. He pursed his lips, irritated that the two were trying their best to teach him and he just couldn't get it.

'It is okay, it will take time,' Link smiled, trying to be reassuring, not everyone had a knack for learning how to use weapons like he did, so he knew it would take some getting used to on Kafei's part. Being someone who never had to fight Link was sure just holding a bow was foreign to him, so he silently hoped the wouldn't run into much more trouble from here on out.

Kafei sighed. It felt like it would take an eternity for him to even shoot an arrow straight, how would he ever figure it out? He settled with the fact he'd never be as good as Link as he handed the bow over to Romani. She patted him in the shoulder before trotting away to clean up.

Just then Cremia walked through the doors of the barn, two buckets full of milk in tow, and as she walked towards the house she called out to them.

"Just so you boys know, your clothes are all washed and dried and ready for whenever you decide to head out!" She informed them before she stepped into the house. Kafei couldn't help but feel like he hadn't done enough for the kindness he was given. 

'We should get going if we want to make it to the mountains before dark,' Link signed to Kafei. Taking Epona would cut down a bit of time, but she can only make it partway before the terrain gets too difficult for her to navigate, so they would still have to go on foot before reaching the Goron Village, so leaving sooner rather then later would be in their best interest. Kafei took notice and watched Link sign, nodding in agreement.

"We should go get ready then," He agreed, started to head toward the house to change. The last thing he wanted was to be out in the open at nightfall again. He shuddered at the thought.

Link signed a thank you to Romani for the practice before making his way to the house, stepping inside Cremia informed them that their clothes and equipment were waiting for them upstairs, he gave her a nod before the two of them made their way up the staircase. 

Link made quick work of changing, once again turning to face away from Kafei; he folded the shirt he had been wearing after he had pulled his tunic on, then fastening his belts and getting his equipment in order, he then pulled his hat on, letting out a small sigh of relief as he did so, his head had been feeling bare without it. Kafei made quick work of getting changed; all he needed to do was take off the shirt he'd borrowed and pull on his own. He did try to take a bit of time, knowing Link had quite a bit more to deal with, to give the other his privacy.

'Ready?' Link asked once he finished, turning back to face Kafei.

When Kafei turned around and Link asked if he was ready, he nodded. While he was going to miss his friends after such a short visit, he was ready to get his business taken care of so he could come back again, and bring Anju to the ranch so they could all be together like old times.

Once they finished changing they made their way back down the stairs, catching sight of the two Cremia smiled at them as they walked into the main room.

"I hate to see you boys leave so soon, but I'm sure there's still a lot you need to do, so I won't keep you any longer. Here-" Cremia handed two bottles of milk over. "Farm fresh milk, as a thank you for giving me a hand. Don't be afraid to stop by now, you two are always welcome here," She smiled at them sweetly.

They both thanked her for the milk and for her hospitality before heading out the doors, thanking Romani once again before Link hopped onto Epona, who had been grazing on the grass.

'It will be faster to get to the entrance of the mountains if we take Epona,' Link explained before extending his hand to Kafei to help him onto the horse's back. 

He waited a moment for Kafei to get settled behind him before instructing Epona to get going; they gave a final wave to the sisters, bidding them farewell as they made their way through the gates of the ranch, finally on the road towards the mountains. Kafei tried his best to comfortably hold onto Link as they galloped along. He had ridden a horse before, but hadn't been very good at it, and it had been quite some time. Not since he was a young teen, at least. From what he could see of himself, he was reminded that he wasn't even an adult anymore, and chewed on his lip.

Kafei began to get caught up in his head. On horseback, there wasn't a lot for him to do or worry about physically, so he worried mentally; he worried about what they might come across, about how long the quest might take, he worried about Anju being on her own. Everything he'd been feeling insecure about was doubling down while his mind wandered into dark territory.

The ride to the mountains was quiet, but Link didn't feel uncomfortable with it, while he would like to converse with Kafei it's a bit hard when he couldn't face him, so he settled on sitting in comfortable silence. The more time Kafei had to dwell on his negative thoughts, the worse it got. While he was, for the most part, aware of his surroundings, he didn't want to burden Link with the oppressive thoughts, so he kept his mouth shut.

Keeping Epona at a steady speed they were able to reach the mountains within a little over an hour, Link leaned back for a moment and bumped into Kafei to get his attention before pointing to the mountains just up ahead, and as he straightened back up he looked over his shoulder to shoot Kafei a smile. When Link nudged him, Kafei jumped slightly, being brought out of his thoughts. As they came up to the northern entrance to Clock Town, Link brought Epona to a halt, hopping off before turning to Kafei.

'We will have to go on foot from here,' He signed before reaching out his hand to give Kafei support as he climbed off Epona.

'There are Dodongos below, but they are slow so we can outrun them,' Link informed Kafei once he had two feet planted on the ground. While Kafei wasn't excited of the idea of seeing monsters so soon, he figured things would be okay if they were quick enough. Link didn't seem too concerned, which eased Kafei's mind.

He'd seen pictures of them before, but they did not do justice to seeing the dodongos in real life. They were massive, scaled reptiles, easily four times bigger than either Link or Kafei, lazily romping around in the cold northern field. One of them caught sight of a rabbit and blew flames, immediately incinerating the small creature. Kafei looked to Link warily.

Link grimaced at the monster as it blew its fire, but the sight gave him an idea.

'It is okay,' Link signed to Kafei upon seeing his uncertainty. He then reached into his belt pouch and pulled out the bunny hood, putting it on he made a ta-da motion with his hands before explaining.

'It makes me faster,' He smiled before taking Kafei's hand and leading him down the steep incline. Kafei watched Link pull out the bunny hood and put it on, still feeling unsure; he supposed there was some magic that helped to increase speed, but he couldn't lie to himself that it didn't look a tad ridiculous. Maybe it was that it made Link look even more childish, or the button eyes that seemed to be staring into his soul. It slightly creeped him out, but let Link take his hand and lead him down the slope.

Link's walking speed had already been increased drastically, so as they reached the bottom of the incline and were now on the same level as the Dodongo Link tightened his grip on Kafei's hand, looking first to the monster to make sure they were still out of its line of sight, then looking to Kafei, motioning forward with his head to ask if the other was ready.

On the way down, he could already feel Link being faster. He wasn't sure how, but Kafei had to take longer steps to keep up. When Link nodded, the nearest Dodongo was facing away from them. He nodded his ready, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

As they ran, Kafei could feel the pull on his arm as he tried to match Link's pace. His adrenaline helped him to keep up and away from the monsters they ran between, but Link was still faster than him. Kafei thanked everything he had in him that he could keep up without getting hurt as they made it to the other side of the frozen field, and up the incline to the mountains ahead.

Once they got a safe enough distance away from the monster Link slowed his pace to a halt before slipping the bunny hood off and putting it back in his pouch, turning to Kafei with a smile. Kafei took a deep breath as they stopped, looking down at the field they'd just crossed. The Dodongos were still down there, just as before, and they'd gotten safely across. He wondered briefly if Link had ever had to fight any, shaking the thought away quickly. It was bad enough seeing him against the Wolfos, he didn't want to imagine something as large as those Dodongos.

'A lot faster, right?' Link chuckled as he signed, sweating just a bit.

Kafei nodded passively to Link's question. He wondered how exactly the magic in the hood worked to make the wearer quicker, and if there were other objects like it. He sighed, giving Link a smile.

"A lot faster than I thought," He admitted. "We ought to get going, if we want to make it to this village while there's still daylight out," He pointed out. He really didn't want to get caught out after duskfall.

Link agreed with a nod, and with that they began trecking through the mountains, thankfully they didn't run into much trouble, only a few Tektites jumping at them from the ground on the way, but they were easy enough for Link to slash through so they did little to impede their path. Link silently thanked himself that he was able to bring spring to the mountains beforehand, navigating them had been hell when the paths were slippery and covered in snow, not to mention it was freezing. But now you could see the green grass swaying in the wind along with flowers that sprouted everywhere, sprinkled along the path; the air was still cold, but it didn't bite at his lungs like it had before, the breeze now feeling like a gentle sway, only cold enough to make the tips of his ears and nose turn red slightly. Springtime in the mountains was nice, but too cool for Kafei's liking. He only wondered how cold it would get at night, and how the two of them would find shelter if it got too late in the day to head back.

After about three hours of walking they finally arrived at the Goron Village, without much fanfare they were able to locate where the shaman resided, the gatekeeper informing them that they would be able to find him in the building to the right of the shrine. 

With the entrance no longer being blocked by snow they were able to enter with ease, Kafei was intrigued by the architecture of the place. Mostly made of wood and stone, it seemed cool and damp inside, but he could imagine the Gorons finding that to be comfortable. They were greeted with the sight of a grand room that was dimly lit, only a few torches in each corner of the room; most of the light being accredited to the copious amount of candles that burned on a desk low to the ground in the back of the room, wax dripping and coating the old wood and flowing onto the floor to join the wax that had long since cooled. At the desk sat a large Goron, sitting criss crossed with his back hunched and his head down, though upon hearing the two enter, he picked his head up to peer at them.


	3. Snowhead / Nightmares

The elderly Goron sitting at the desk looking at them seemed to be a stern fellow, a bit of a disgruntled disposition about himself as he looked to the two boys, and Kafei hoped he would be able to help.

"He-" Kafei started, but the elder Goron held his hand out, cutting him off.

"I don't know what you are here for, but you have no business here. Leave," he croaked out, pointing to the door. Kafei tried to say something else, but was interrupted once more. He looked to Link, wondering what they were supposed to do. Why would the Deku butler send them if the Goron wasn't going to help them?

Link was taken back at first by the Goron's bluntness, he thought for a moment about how to proceed, then stepped forward as he began to sign.

'I am a friend of Darmani's, we could really use your help,' Link signed a bit slower than he usually would, unsure of the state of the Goron's eyesight at his old age, or if he even knew sign language. Link wasn't particularly keen on using his connection with Darmani's spirit as leverage, but in this case, knowing how much everyone in Goron Village idolized him, he figured that the shaman would be more open to speak with them if he mentioned it.

Kafei looked to Link with a raised brow. It didn't surprise him too much that Link might know somebody with power in the Goron community, especially when he knew and was on good terms with the King and princess of the Deku people.

The Goron shaman glared at the two, not hiding his anger anymore. "You dare use the hero Darmani as means for what you want? Darmani has mentioned no Terminians of note, you are despicable to use his name here! GET OUT!" He bellowed, wobbling to his feet.

Kafei, fearing the worst, grabbed Link and pulled him out of the building. He wasn't sure what the old Goron was capable of, and didn't want to find out. Once outside, he turned to Link, looking him over with confusion and frustration in his eyes.

"What are we supposed to do now? Who is he to say who you know, he doesn't know anything worthwhile! And he calls himself a shaman, he's just a sham!" He stated, working himself up as he ranted. "Oooh, Darmani is such a hero, there's no way he'd know and or help anybody that aren't Gorons, how dare! It's not like Darmani himself couldn't just tell him who you are! That would really show that old hag."

Kafei sat down on the ground, running his hands over his face. He was too mad to really focus on anything at the moment. He couldn't believe that the Goron wouldn't even hear them out.

Link huffed a bit once he was yanked from the building. He listened as Kafei ranted, his comment about Darmani confirming his identity making him think. Technically, he could do that, the ability the transform into Darmani at his disposal, but he furrowed his brow at the thought; he had been avoiding using the transformation masks around Kafei, still unsure of how the other would react, but it may be the only way they could get the old Goron to budge. Biting his lip as he resigned himself to the decision he knelt down and put his hand on Kafei's shoulder to get his attention before signing.

'I will be right back,' He informed Kafei before standing and turning on his heel, running the opposite direction to hide behind the left shrine. Kafei jumped a little at Link's hand on his shoulder, nodding as the other ran off. He figured Link just had a bit of business to take care of, so thought nothing of it.

Once he knew he was obstructed from Kafei's view Link pulled the Goron mask from his pouch, taking a deep breath before putting it to his face. He had gotten used to the pain by now, the feeling of his bones being moved out of place, bending and warping, his muscles and skin stretching and ripping; what used to feel like agony now felt like nothing more than a dull ache, only letting out quiet grunts rather than a gut wrenching scream.

Once he was transformed he shook his body out briefly before slipping his hat off and tossing it to the ground, thinking it would be an obvious giveaway to Kafei that it was Link rather than Darmani. Taking another deep breath he quickly walked out from behind the shrine, fast walking to the doors of the shaman's residence, giving a quick wave to Kafei as he passed him and entered through the doors.

After a few minutes of just kicking at the dirt, a Goron came from the direction Link had gone in, motioning for Kafei to follow. He quickly scrambled to his feet, wondering who this guy was. He hoped Link wouldn't be too concerned if he came back and nobody was there, but something in him told Kafei that he needed to be there for whatever was about to happen inside.

When they got in the building, the shaman was still fuming to himself. He opened his mouth to yell when they entered, but quickly stopped himself as he saw Darmani, a pained look on his face when he saw Kafei in tow.

"Great hero, Darmani! How wonderful for you to be here, and during this wonderful spring weather! Why aren't you out at the track racing, my boy? Surely you've got to show the others how much they've left to learn, and put them in their place!" The shaman greeted, slowly approaching the other Goron.

It suddenly dawned on Kafei just who the other Goron was, that it was actually Darmani, and felt absolutely disgusted at the complete change in attitude the older Goron displayed.

Link smiled as the shaman greeted him, taking a moment to mentally prepare himself to speak as the other Goron stepped towards him.

"I was just on my way there, actually, but I was stopped by my friend, Link, he and his friend here are in need of your assistance, so I trust you can lend them a hand," He spoke through Darmani's voice, clearing his throat as he finished, the pain he feels in his throat from speaking being slightly dulled due to his current form, but it was still an uncomfortable feeling.

Link felt bad about using Darmani's form to benefit him in such a way, but he wasn't lying, Darmani _was_ his friend, and he was sure if the Goron were still alive he would want to help them, and it was their best bet on getting any information out of the shaman, so he tried not to let the feeling of guilt settle in his stomach.

Kafei watched as the older Goron took a look of shock, then gave Darmani a pained smile. "Why, great hero Darmani, of course, it would be no trouble at all! Any friend of yours is most welcome around here!" He stated, voice tight as he looked between the two. "Tell me child, what is it you are in need of?"

Kafei was bewildered at how easily it was to sway the shaman, who had just been adamant on getting rid of him and Link. At the thought of Link, he perked up, feeling embarrassed about getting caught up in everything.

"Oh, Mister Hero? Ah, Darmani, sir? Link, do you know where he went? He told me he'd be right back, and I came inside. I don't want him to think I just left, and I'd really like for him to be here, since he's helping me with everything," Kafei asked, scratching at the back of his neck sheepishly. How could he forget Link after everything that had been going on? He felt ashamed of himself.

Link looked to Kafei as he addressed Darmani, and he almost brought his hands up to sign, the action second nature, but he stopped himself before he did so, instead he cleared his throat once again before speaking.

"Ah, yes, right, I will uh... Go get him," He stated before turning to duck back through the door, and as he hurried back to where he had transformed he couldn't help the rising heat that tinted his cheeks, Kafei thought of him even in that moment, he wanted him to be there even though he could have easily continued without him, the thought made his heart do flips in his chest; hastily he reminded himself once again, Kafei had anju, he would be leaving, feelings like this will only get in the way, _push it down, damn it._

Pulling off the mask he transformed back to himself, the lingering scratchiness in his throat from speaking making him cough as he reached down to pick up his hat, shaking off the dirt before tugging it back on quickly. He then quickly made his way back to the shaman's residence, letting out a few more coughs as he reached the door.

'I am here, sorry about that, I hope I did not keep you waiting for too long,' He signed upon walking through the door, glancing first at the Goron, then looking to Kafei, sweat beading at his brow a bit. Link must admit, being able to sign once again after being forced to speak was like a blessing from the Goddesses themselves.

As Link entered the building, Kafei couldn't stop the smile that came to his face, a feeling of relief and excitement hitting him now that the two of them could continue with their journey together. The shaman looked at the two of them suspiciously, but even he couldn't bring Kafei down since he already agreed to help.

"Oh, Link! You missed it! I mean, I guess you ran into him, but Darmani was here, and the shaman agreed to help us!" Kafei told him, grabbing onto Link's arm in his excitement. After realizing what he did, he blushed, releasing Link in case he needed his hands to sign. He spun around to look at the shaman. Link smiled as Kafei told him about how he, or rather, Darmani, had helped them. Heat began to rise to his face again, and he was thankful that Kafei had turned around to face the shaman.

"Sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly. The shaman did not look amused in the slightest. "Anyway, we've come a long way to see you, sir. There's something wrong with me-" Kafei started to explain, and the shaman snorted before he could even finish. This irritated Kafei, but he pushed on to finish. "Anyways, I've been cursed, and we were sent here by the Deku people, the King and Princess's butler said you might be able to help," He finally finished.

The shaman hemmed and hawed for a few moments, looking through several of his old tomes. Kafei looked to Link in the silence that followed.

Link watched the shaman with a glare as he seemed to scoff at Kafei, it aggravated him, how carelessly the Goron brushed them both off, and how quick he was to suck up to Darmani. He let out a small huff from where he stood behind Kafei, watching as the shaman sorted through his tomes, doubting he was even reading them; and when Kafei turned to him he gave the other an exasperated shrug, unsure of what to do while the shaman took his time.

Kafei waited as patiently as he could while the shaman mumbled to himself, hoping there might be something the old Goron might find that would be able to help them.

After what felt like ages, the shaman looked up at the two of them, and Kafei could almost swear he looked somewhat pleased. "I have nothing here that might have the slightest thing to do with your predicament," the old Goron stated, and Kafei had to clench his teeth to keep from going on another tirade. All that time for nothing, yet again.

"The Zoras are a very spiritual people, I'm sure you might find one or two who could be of assistance to you," the shaman suggested, turning back to his books. Kafei tried to ask another question, but it was no use. The shaman was done trying to be of any help, and began to ignore the boys.

Scowling, Kafei stormed out of the building, frustration threatening to spill over, and he wanted to avoid letting it out as much as possible.

Link gave the Goron another pointed glare, almost considering turning back into Darmani just to teach him a lesson, but instead he grunted before following after Kafei as he walked out the door. Link could tell Kafei was angry, so when they got outside Link gently put his hand on his arm before signing.

'It will be okay, Kafei,' He tried to reassure the other, though he couldn't help the concerned look on his face as he looked up to him. Link was angry too, it partially seemed like they were on a wild goose chase, and the sour Goron didn't do much to lift their spirits, but they had a new lead at least, and that was what they needed to focus on.

Kafei took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. Link was right, that it would be alright. Since they had a new lead on where to head next since that one had also been a dead end, they at least had something to look forward to.

"You're right, yeah," he admitted with a sigh. He felt like they were getting closer to something, at least. Kafei looked up to the late afternoon sky. It was hard to believe that just that morning they'd been to the far south, at their friends' ranch.

"Hey, what do you think we should do about a camp? The coast should be to the west, but I think it might be a better idea for us to camp out, relax a bit, and have some dinner, then head out in the morning, don't you think?" Kafei suggested. He wasn't too keen on getting caught out late again.

Link agreed with a nod, it would be a bad idea to venture out of the safe confines of the village now, the sun was beginning to set, and twilight was soon approaching, they surely would not make it to a safe place if they left now.

'The Gorons are generally a nice race, so I am sure they would let us stay in the shrine for the night. As for food...' Link stopped to ponder, to him, food was a second thought, usually he was too busy to eat, but he knew that what he did eat when he found the time would do little to satiate Kafei, so he had to at least find something for Kafei. Link then remembered the water just outside of Goron village, since it was now spring it had melted, giving them access to what resided inside.

'There is water outside of the village, I can catch some fish, but...' Link recalled the Wolfos that resided there, waiting underground for nightfall. 'There are Wolfos... If I hurry and you stay here it will be fine,' Link stated, he knew Kafei wouldn't be fond of the idea, but it was the best option they had.

Kafei frowned. There was no way he was letting Link go into dangerous territory at night by himself. After everything that had happened, he felt he would rather starve.

"There's got to be another option," Kafei stated, shaking his head. "I mean, we have the milk Cremia gave us, I don't mind holding off until morning," He suggested. He bit his lip in concern.

Looking around, there weren't a lot of choices for them. Even though it was spring in the mountains, there weren't any bushes, and certainly not any vegetation that bore fruit that would be ripe enough to eat. As good as fish sounded, it was too risky to attempt to get any.

Link thought for a moment, looking around before deciding that something would be better than nothing. He held up his hand to signal Kafei to wait; then he ran off, crouching down to dig around in the dirt, moving from spot to spot. After about 15 minutes Link came running back up to Kafei, a handfull of worms in tow.

'Food!' He signed with a smile on his face, holding his hand with the worms out to Kafei.

Kafei watched as Link ran and dug around in several spots in the ground, becoming more confused as time went on. When he came back with a fistful of soil and worms, disgust overcame the confusion as Link presented it as their dinner.

"Wh-what? No, absolutely not! That's so gross, how would you even consider that food? Link, what are you even doing, just go fishing!" He stated, nose wrinkling as the worms wriggled in the other boy's fist. The mere thought of eating worms was revolting enough to make Kafei nauseous. He shooed Link off, continuing to tell him what an absolute bumpkin he was. Link pouted as Kafei refused the worms, putting them into his belt pouch for later, just in case.

'I have eaten many worms before, sometimes out in the wild it is the best you can find, you know,' Link stated, still pouting. As Kafei shooed him away Link signed 'city boy' at him, sticking his tongue out before turning and running off, heading for the path to the Goron village.

Kafei rolled his eyes as Link took off in the direction of the entrance. While the hero had a point in that Kafei wasn't used to roughing it, it was an entirely different situation to resort to eating worms to get by. He did have to admit that he did feel a little better not being in Link's way if a Wolfos happened to appear.

Twilight was taking hold of the sky, Link needed to be quick if he wanted to get back to the village before night fell, so he pulled the Zora mask from his pouch, transforming and then diving into the water. It took a couple of minutes but he was able to gather 2 decent sized fish, climbing out of the water he slipped the Zora mask off and put it back in his pouch, holding the fish under his arm; and by the time he started running back the sun slipped behind the horizon. He could hear the Wolfos rising from the ground behind him, howling as he ran past the threshold to Goron village, sighing to himself as he slowed his pace, now safe in the village.

While he was gone, Kafei approached the Goron that was at the entrance to the shrine. At least if they did get denied, they could set up shelter outside for the night.

He asked about the possibility of being granted shelter, and the Goron nodded, telling Kafei to just let him know when they needed access and he would let them in. It pleased Kafei to know he was able to help out somewhere.

When Link returned with the two fish, Kafei set to making a small fireplace on the ground a ways from the shrine. After he got the fire going, he began to scale the fish, getting to the fleshy meat beneath. He then skewered them, getting them to roast over the open flame.

"Thank you for getting the fish, this will work out well," Kafei told Link, giving him an appreciative smile. He was still disgusted by the thought of the pocketed worms, but was glad the two didn't have to settle for it.

Link nodded to Kafei with a smile as he sat by the fire, his stomach growling a bit, while he wouldn't have minded eating the worms he was happy to get actual food this time around. It didn't take very long for the fish to finish cooking, and Link wasted no time with digging in, though it burned his mouth slightly from being fresh off the flame. Kafei watched as Link bit into the fish right of of the fire, rolling his eyes and hiding a smile. It seemed very innocent how he was ready to dig in before the fish had even cooled. He enjoyed his more slowly, sensibly waiting for the heat to subside.

Once they had finished eating they put the fire out and made their way to the shrine, the Goron there opening the way inside for them; they made a spot for themselves on the floor, out of the way of the Goron's inside.

It was a bit difficult to get comfortable on the hard floor of the shrine, especially when they had slept on the soft hay the night before, which, while it wasn't the softest place to sleep in the world, it still felt better compared to the cold rock the shrine was made from; but being as Goron's didn't typically use beds, just curling in on themselves when they went to sleep, they didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but Link was thankful that they at least had somewhere warm to sleep.

Once inside the shrine, it was still cool but at least they were protected from the elements. Kafei was leaned up against the wall, as comfortably as he could next to Link. Somehow he was able to fall asleep like that, though the results weren't that great. It was extremely uncomfortable and there was a rock digging into his back, but he managed to make do. 

It was difficult at first for link to fall asleep, propped up against the wall next to Kafei, and while the others body heat helped to relax him he still felt stiff against the wall. Thankfully sleeping in uncomfortable places was something he was used to by now, so he was able to drift off to sleep despite the rocky surface.

* * *

It was early morning when Kafei awoke, and he felt extremely stiff and sore. The rock that dug into his back had been there all night, and hadn't moved all night. He looked to Link, who was still asleep, and slightly envied him. Link was awoken in the morning by a dull ache in his neck, blinking his eyes open slowly as he reached up to rub the knot from his neck, yawning before moving to rub the sleep from his eyes. Looking over to Kafei he found the other was already awake, which didn't surprise Link, he was sure it was difficult for him to sleep soundly.

'Good morning, how did you sleep?' Link asked, giving Kafei a sleepy smile. He knew asking how the other slept was a bit redundant, if how he felt was anything to go by Kafei was probably worse off, not being used to having to make do with little resources, but he figured it would still be nice of him to ask.

Kafei grunted, trying to limber up by stretching. He saw Link had awoken, grimacing at the question. It was admittedly the worst he'd felt in a while, but he didn't want to voice his discomfort to the other so he didn't worry.

"I've been better," Kafei stated, sighing. At least he could say he had more life experience, he supposed. "What about you, you feeling alright?"

'I am alright,' Link started, stretching his neck from side to side and hearing a few loud pops, he paused for a moment, surprised at the noise, before rubbing his neck once again as he straightened it out.

'I guess I could be a bit better too,' He signed sheepishly, a bit embarrassed at the loud noise he caused.

Link then stood and stretched out his back, hearing a few more small pops before letting out a sigh. Lazily he got his gear in order, strapping his sword and shield back onto his shoulder strap before stretching once more and turning to Kafei.

'We should get going,' He pointed out, since they didn't have a specific person to look for this time around it may take them a bit longer to get anywhere, so leaving sooner rather than later would be in their best interest.

Kafei nodded at Link's suggestion to get going. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get to the ocean, but the sooner they got there the better. It didn't take him long to get prepared, he just had to grab his bag and he was ready to go.

"I think we might head to town, we can stock up on supplies before we head to the coast," Kafei suggested, thinking about their dinner the night before. He didn't want them to get caught scrounging up worms again. They could recharge as well after sleeping in the shrine.

Link nodded to Kafei's suggestion, it would be a good idea to stock up on supplies, plus while they were there they could check in with Anju.

'To Clock Town then,' Link signed to Kafei with a smile.

On their way out if the shrine Link waved a thank you to the gatekeeper Goron, smiling to him before making their way out of the village. As they trekked their way back down the mountain Link slashed away at the Tectites that jumped at them, frown present on his face as he did so. Kafei followed Link down the mountain trail, watching as he fought against the smaller enemies along the way. He'd taken notice before, but hadn't put too much thought into it as Link seemed quite unhappy as they traveled.

"Link?" Kafei started, unsure exactly how to word his thoughts in a way that wouldn't offend his friend. "I know you hadn't planned on staying as long as you have, especially after everything you've been through, but are you happy here? You don't smile very often. At least, you don't when you aren't talking to somebody."

Kafei could already feel himself becoming uncomfortable with his own question, but he needed the clarity and needed to clarify himself. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but I really appreciate everything you've been doing for me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I'd do, but I don't want you to feel as if you have to stay and help me. You are free to leave if you aren't happy here," he added, biting his lip as he tried to maintain eye contact. Had it not been for the fact that Link used sign language, Kafei probably wouldn't have been able to bring himself to look at the other.

Link was taken back by Kafei's question, freezing up as the other spoke, he honestly didn't think Kafei would notice. He could feel his chest tighten up and his heart beat quicken its pace. He didn't want to have this conversation.

'I am happy! I promised to stay here until we figure this out, and that is what I am going to do. Do not worry, please,' Link signed, trying to smile brightly at the other, though he could still feel the anxiety rising in his chest, constricting him; but he didn't want Kafei to worry so he pushed through it.

'Come on, we should hurry to Clock Town if we want to leave there and get to the sea before night fall,' Link quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on it any longer. He turned on his heel and continued to walk down the path, a bit more hurriedly than before.

Kafei wasn't quite convinced by Link's answer. The young hero seemed to avoid the question, continuing on down the trail at a quicker pace. He left it alone, though, since it seemed Link didn't want to talk about it.

Kafei thought about seeing Anju. Though it had only been a couple of days since he'd seen her, it felt more like years. While it didn't seem like they'd made much progress, having been through the south and north, and heading to the west with the same amount of information they'd started with, he still wanted to keep her informed on what had happened up to that point. He wanted to be able to tell her that they had somebody that could help them, but they didn't even have that much to go off of. All they knew was to go talk to some of the Zoras.

Kafei did feel a bit irritated as they continued along, but buried the feeling as they came out of the mountains. He just wanted to be able to live his life again, with his friends and family, as before. It wasn't fair that everything had been fixed but he had Link stay behind just for him because he wasn't an adult again.

Though Link still felt tense they made their way back to Clock Town. He felt bad that he worried Kafei, and that he thinks he doesn't want to be here, in all honesty he *would* like to be back in Hyrule, continuing his search for Navi; though the thought of being in his own dimension made him feel sick, he still had work to do there. But Kafei needed him, and Link will be wherever he is needed, for as long as it takes, such is the way of being the hero, and the holder of the triforce of courage.

Running back past the Dodongos without a scrape they made their way into Clock Town. Walking into the threshold of the town Link felt himself relax a bit, thankful to be within its walls, even if it wouldn't be for very long.

'We should stock up on supplies first, then we can visit Anju,' Link turned to Kafei, giving him a smile, before motioning for him to follow.

Kafei followed Link back to town, and throughout the different shops. He made sure to pick out things for them to eat, side-eyeing Link and his pockets as they did so. He wasn't sure how often Link resorted to scrounging up worms or whatever other means he would find in place of food, but he was going to make sure they didn't have to do that hardly ever. They then made their way to the Inn, Anju's eyes lit up as Link walked through the door, straightening up her posture from where she had been leaning on the counter, smiling widely, though it faltered a bit when she saw Kafei following behind Link, the same stature he had left in; but she picked up the smile once again, reminding herself that she had to stay strong.

"Welcome back you two! How have things been going?" She asked, trying to sound chipper.

When they got to the Inn, Kafei smiled softly the moment he saw Anju's familiar face. He was glad to be able to see her before they went off to the coast.

"Hey Anj," Kafei greeted, waving to her. He'd wished it to be under better circumstances. He subconsciously reached up, covering the slight scarring on his cheek as best as he could. He didn't know if she'd seen it yet or not, but Kafei felt slightly embarrassed for trying to hide it.

He began to recount their journey through the swamp and up to the mountains, who they'd seen and where they were headed, purposely leaving out the attack. She didn't need to worry herself over it more than she already obviously was.

"I do feel like we're getting closer though," he told her optimistically. They had to look forward to finding a solution. He had to, for everything and everyone that was waiting for him.

Anju listened as Kafei filled her in on what they had been through so far, amazed that it seemed like they've done so many things when it had only been a few days since they set off for the swamp.

"Wow, it seems you two have done done quite a bit" She stated with a smile. Her eyes then fell to where Kafei's hand covered his cheek, noticing a faint red mark between his fingers; piquing her curiosity she pointed to it. "What's that?" She asked, wondering why Kafei would be trying to hide whatever it was.

Upon Anju pointing out the scratches on Kafei's face, that has since begun to scar, Link grimaced, looking to Kafei worriedly. He knew it was a sore subject, and that Kafei would rather not talk about it, but it's a conversation that was bound to happen at some point, it might as well be now.

Kafei bit his lip nervously. He really didn't want to be having this conversation with Anju. Not yet. His heart lept to his throat, struggling to keep his breathing even as he lowered his hand, avoiding looking at Anju. It hurt his pride to make her worry.

"It doesn't hurt too much, I'm fine," Kafei mumbled, looking to the floor as his toes curled. He couldn't help the feeling of despair that had started eating at him. How could he take care of and protect Anju if he was so careless to let himself get hurt? He was careless enough to get the mask stolen from him, and now this. He briefly wondered why she was still with him.

Anju gasped as Kafei brought his hand down, covering her mouth in shock as the scars were revealed to her.

"W-what happened?!" She all but shouted as she leaned forward on the desk. Link looked between the two before stepping forward.

'It was my fault, we were attacked by a pack of Wolfos and I did not protect him,' He signed quickly before gently grabbing onto Kafei's sleeve, looking at him apologetically.

"Is that true?" Anju gaped, looking from Link to Kafei.

Kafei blinked hard to fight a few tears that stung at his eyes. He was already feeling bad enough as it was, and crying in front of Link and Anju would only make it worse.

Kafei could hear the concern in Anju's voice, and it broke his heart to worry her like that. He could just see Link signing out of the corner of his eye, and his head shot up when he saw Link taking the blame for it. His heart continued to lodge itself in his throat, still fighting for proper breath.

"It wasn't your fault, there were so many of them, it wasn't," Kafei told Link, feeling Link's hand on his sleeve. If anything, it had been his own fault. He got in the way, and he wasn't careful enough. He tripped, and Link saved him. He tried to find the words to properly convey how he felt, but his mind was clouded with his own grief.

Link shook his head, insisting it was his own failure as his grip tightened on Kafei's sleeve; Link had fought many Wolfos before, monsters three times his size, and even demons, he should have been able to protect Kafei, but he failed and Kafei got hurt because of it. He doesn't think it is something he would ever be able to forgive himself for.

"Regardless of whose fault it is," Anju let out a breath, trying to compose herself. "Are you okay now?" She asked, her brows furrowed with worry.

Kafei was about to argue back with Link when Anju spoke up, and he turned his attention back to her. No matter what he did, he knew she would worry. They were a couple, and couples worried about each other. It still didn't ease the guilt he felt, though.

"It's doing better, it doesn't really hurt that much," he told her. The scars still held a dull ache that flared up every once in a while, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He decided to keep the pain to himself, so that nobody worried. It looked awful enough as it was, and Kafei had already gotten some pitying glances throughout town earlier that afternoon. He could keep it under wraps.

"Well, as long as you're okay, just please, promise me you'll be more careful?" Anju sighed, her shoulders relaxing a bit as she straightened her posture.

The idea of Kafei getting hurt was not something she was fond of, it made her heart ache to know that he had been in pain and she wasn't there to help, and she feared that the next time she sees him he might be covered in more scrapes and scars; tears threatened to fill her eyes at the thought, but she blinked them away.

Link could see the pain in her face even though she tried to hide it, and he felt horrible, not only had Kafei gotten hurt but they weren't even able to give her any answers, and the guilt crushed him; he was supposed to be the hero, the one who could save anyone in need, and yet he couldn't protect one person, and not only that but it felt as though they were just as clueless as they were at the start. Why must this all be so difficult? The answer evaded him irritatingly.

Kafei nodded solemnly. He hated seeing Anju hurting for him. He knew he needed to make sure nothing else of the sort happened to him while they were gone, for her sake. He couldn't bear the thought of how she might feel if anything worse were to happen.

"Thankfully we were close enough to the ranch, Cremia and Romani were able to help us," he told her, feeling guilty that Anju found out after them. Kafei had heard the rumors of him running off with Cremia, and he'd wanted to scream to the world how untrue it was, and this wasn't helping. He knew Anju knew the truth, and that they were just friends, but he also knew how manipulative her mom was and how easily she could get under Anju's skin, and wouldn't put it past her to plant seeds of doubt in his love's mind. Kafei doubled down on deciding that he was going to protect himself while they were gone so he could come back to Anju unharmed, and knew he needed to learn how to defend himself.

"Ah.. Well that's a relief, I'm glad they were able to help you," Anju smiled, though she felt a pang in her chest at the mention of Cremia. She knew better, she knew Kafei wouldn't run off with her, but the way Anju's mother insisted on it, how the towns people whispered as she past by and gave her glances of pity, it would get to her some nights.

'I will do my best to protect him,' Link signed, taking his hand from Kafei's sleeve and looking to Anju, hoping she would be able to see the determination in his eyes.

"Thank you, Link, that eases my mind," Anju felt her nerves calm a little, she truly appreciated everything Link has done for them.

'Romani and I tried to teach him how to use a bow, too, but..' Link looked to Kafei with a smile, remembering how the bow lesson on the ranch went. 'It is still a work in progress,' He couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled in his throat.

"Oh, is that so?" Anju asked, looking to Kafei curiously, amused by the idea of him wielding a bow and arrow.

While he still felt guilty for how worried Anju had been, Kafei was grateful for the redirection in conversation. He rolled his eyes at the mention of his attempt at shooting the bow.

"I'd have better luck running the town for my father," Kafei told Anju. Him shooting the bow was a lost cause and he knew it. He just wished he had another way he could help out Link if they came into another scrap as before, instead of getting in the way and ruining everything as he had.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it at some point," Anju chuckled, leaning forward on the desk a bit. Just then the front doors of the inn opened as a man walked through, recognizing the customer Anju straightened her posture, looking to the two boys. "Sorry, business," She smiled to them apologetically, sad that their conversation had to be cut short.

'It is okay, we should get going anyways,' Link signed as the man walked up to the counter. The two waved their goodbyes before Anju turned her attention to the man, helping him get checked in. 

Waving goodbye to Anju, Kafei followed Link out of the inn, unsure of how he was feeling. He hadn't gotten a proper farewell as they rushed out the door, thrust back into the reality of their situation. Their only lead was far-fetched at best, with very little that could actually be of any value. It wasn't leaving him feeling very optimistic about the situation at all, but he knew they had to push on anyway. It was better than giving up, he supposed.

Link made his way through the door, holding it open for Kafei as he followed. As the door shut behind them link brought his hands up to sign, only to be stopped in his tracks at the sight of an unpleasantly familiar face near the entrance of the bar.

Link could feel his blood run cold and his heart begin to pound in his chest as he looked at the man. He was tall, muscular, with a pointed nose and red hair, if Link didn't know any better he would have said it was Ganondorf, but this is Termina, Ganondorf didn't exist here, and yet his body was reacting as if it was really him. His breath began to quicken as his body turned ice cold, freezing up in his spot as sweat began to bead at his brow, panic overtaking his body.

'Who is that?' Link managed to sign slowly to Kafei, keeping his eyes locked on the man. He felt as though he was going to be sick.

When Link tensed up, Kafei was caught off guard. The young hero seemed to be frozen in place, petrified as he gestured toward a man entering Barten's milk bar. The adult looked a little familiar, but not so much that Kafei was on a personal level with him.

"That's Tomar, I believe he's a sailor," Kafei stated absently, looking to Link with furrowed brows. "Why, what's wrong? Have you seen him before?" Kafei was full-blown concerned, wondering what was going on. Link had paled so quickly, he looked close to passing out. Kafei made sure to stay close, arms at the ready in case it actually happened. He'd only met the sailor in passing, and the man had been nice enough, but Kafei wondered if Tomar had done anything to Link to garner such a reaction from him.

Link tried to take a deep breath as he tore his gaze away, he knew it wasn't Ganondorf, but the sight of the man, Tomar, still threw his body into a panic. He put a hand on his chest as he took another breath, trying to calm himself down; regaining a bit of his composure he turned his attention to Kafei.

'No, it is nothing, sorry,' He apologized, giving him a weak smile. 'We should hurry, we spent more time here than we should have, but we may still be able to make it to the ocean before night,' He added. He really didn't want to be here any longer, all he wanted was to get out and as far away from that man as possible; even if he wasn't Ganondorf being in the same vicinity as him still made his stomach twist.

Kafei looked to Link doubtfully, not believing him fully. That sort of reaction wasn't nothing by any means, and he knew that. There was something Link wasn't telling him, and Kafei bit his lip at the thought. While he was entitled to his own privacy, it stung a bit for Kafei that Link couldn't be open and honest about how he felt. He nodded anyway, not wanting to push the subject.

The two spent another hour in town before heading out to the west toward the coast. Kafei kept looking over at Link, making sure he wasn't still too upset after whatever had happened back in town.

Link silently cursed himself as they left town, by the time they would be arriving to the bay it would already be dark, even on Epona; he knew this would happen leaving town so late, but he just couldn't take being there. He hoped they wouldn't run into too much trouble as he took out his ocarina, brows furrowed as he played Epona's song.

'We need Epona so we can jump some gates,' Link explained to Kafei as they waited for Epona to arrive. Once she did Link helped Kafei on with a smile, trying to act normal, though he was still on edge.

Once they were both settled on Epona they took off, jumping over the large decorated gate that cut off the bay to the rest of the field. Kafei worried. He was worried about Link, their journey, and the afternoon sun shrinking into the horizon as they headed for the coast. The fact they'd left town so late in the day bothered him, but he could feel just how much Link didn't want to stay just by being next to him. So they left, riding on Epona to clear some obstacles.

Link watched, disgruntled, as the sky changed colors; the sun dipping below the horizon. Upon arriving to the shore the moon had started to rise, and a cool night breeze blew past them; Link let out a small huff as he brought Epona to a stop, jumping off and then helping Kafei down as well.

'Sorry, we left Clock Town too late, we will have to camp out, but there is a gated off grass area where we should be safe for the night,' Link apologized, hoping that Kafei wouldn't be too upset about having to camp out in the open.

Grinding teeth together, Kafei kept an eye on the sun as it got lower and the moon, distant and bright, rose in the sky. The later it got, the more his nerves ate away. He desperately did not want to be outside where there wasn't shelter. Not at night.

When they arrived, Kafei looked around them, arms crossed uncomfortably. There wasn't any real shelter aside from what looked to be occupied buildings in a fenced area. Being what it was, he set up a small area in a far corner, trying to make their small camp as obscured as possible.

After making a fire, Kafei grabbed some supplies from the bag, making up a quick dinner for the two of them. He didn't much feel like talking, and even though he felt drained from the day, he could already tell sleeping would be difficult for him.

Link could tell Kafei was uncomfortable, he chewed at his bottom lip as he kept his gaze downcasted, angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him; they should have just stayed in Clock Town. He let out a sigh as Kafei began cooking, trying to shake off the few hours before, and though he didn't feel very hungry, he accepted the food with a small smile and a thank you; he knew that eating would help him relax a bit, and hopefully he would be able to get some rest and feel better in the morning. 

Things were too quiet between the two boys. Unfortunately, Kafei wasn't too sure how to break the tension. The later it got, the stronger his paranoia got as well. He didn't want to be out in the open, and it frustrated him that Link was aware of that. He pushed down his feelings, though, burying them inside. He could handle it. He had to.

After they were finished eating Link put out their small fire, then got as comfortable as he could in a spot on the ground, next to the painted stone wall. He wished Kafei a good night before closing his eyes, and it took a while, but he was finally able to fall asleep. Kafei settled up against the corner of the wall, deciding he was going to stay up as a guard. It was important that Link rest in case anything were to happen, he understood that well enough. So he let Link fall asleep, looking out to the ocean in the distance.

Link could smell smoke, it stung his nose as his eyes shot open, he was in the middle of a field, the sky was dark and suffocated with smoke, the land dead and barren; he didn't know what was going on but he felt a deep seeded panic quickly building in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he could hear laughing, a sickening, mocking laugh that chilled Link to his bones, a laugh that he couldn't forget, Ganondorf. He reached for his weapons but found that he had none, his panic got worse as his heart began to race in his chest; the sound of a high pitched scream suddenly ringing through his ears, it was Zelda, she was screaming for him. He spun around in the direction of the noise, seeing Zelda on her knees, sobbing into her hands in the distance, without hesitation he ran to her, and at first it seemed she was still just a child, but as Link got closer she looked more like an adult, and for some reason it made Link feel sick; as he got to her he put his hand on her shoulder, and her head shot up to look at him with big blue eyes, wet with tears. Link noticed they looked hollow.

"Oh Link! Thank the Goddesses you're here!" Zelda spoke, but as she did her voice became distorted, like her speech was going in slow motion.

She stood, her stature growing larger and larger until she was towering over Link, who stumbled backwards, struggling to keep his footing, pieces of her began to slip and melt away, like she was rotting, hitting the ground with disgusting noises that made Link's stomach lurch. As Link looked up at Zelda, terrified, the sky seemed to grow darker as clouds began storming above them; his chest felt tight and he could barely breathe as he realized the pieces of Zelda that had slipped away were now morphed into Ganondorf, whatever this being was now looking like a horrifying amalgamation of the two. It laughed wildly as it started to lean over Link, making him feel tiny, he couldn't fight it, not like this, not without any weapons, not as a _child._

"Save me, Hero of Time! Please! Save me! Save me!" It screamed over and over again, its voice a mixture of Zelda and Ganondorf.

Link tried to run, but he found he was being held down by hands that had started to rise from the ground, grasping at his ankles, pulling him down. Link didn't know when he had started crying, but tears were streaming down his face as his chest heaved, hyperventilating as he desperately tried to pry the hands off, the creature looming above him starting to come down above him, laughing hysterically as it did so.

As the creature crashed down on him he was jolted awake, springing up right as he gasped for air; clutching onto his chest he could feel his heart pounding as he struggled to breathe, and he faintly registered he was sobbing, only realizing because he could feel the globs of tears hitting his hand. Everything around him was blurry, he felt light headed as he tried to piece together where he was, what was going on, he couldn't think straight.

After a while, Kafei had nodded off, head buried in his arms. He heard some sort of noise, rousing him from the edges of sleep. Looking around, he realized the noises were coming from Link, who was curled up into himself and crying just mere feet away.

Rubbing the sleep from his eye, Kafei could tell something was wrong, and his senses came to full alert. He gently made his way over and placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Link, you okay? What's wrong?"

Link jumped out of his skin at the touch on his shoulder, whipping his head to look in the direction it came in, but his vision was still blurry and he could feel his heart in his throat as he panicked. Instinctively he grabbed his sword, which he had set beside him before he went to sleep, pointing it at the blurry figure as he scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall.

He was shaking violently as tears continued to cascade down his face, he tried to blink away the blurriness, desperate for some sort of clarity so he could know what was going on, but his vision only doubled and shook. His ears were ringing and his chest felt like it was being held in a vice grip, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he panted and gasped.

Kafei's eyes widened at the sudden sword in his face as he scrambled to his feet, almost tripping as he stepped back. Link could barely see straight and he went waving his sword about, Kafei coming uncomfortably close with the sharp end. He swallowed hard, mind racing fearfully trying to figure out what was happening.

"Link, please, it's me, it's Kafei," he started, taking the back of his hand to push the sword away by the flat side. "Let me help, okay? We're friends, let me help you."

Kafei's heart was racing. He still wasn't sure what was going on, or if this sudden commotion had anything to do with what had happened back in town that afternoon, but Link was very obviously not in a good place, and they had to take care of that first and foremost. Kafei looked to Link, trying to find any semblance of his friend in his watery eyes.

Link backed up further into the wall, pressing his back into it as far as he physically could. He blinked hard as a familiar voice broke through the ringing in his ears, his eyes starting to focus when he opened them, blinking a few more times he could make out the figure in front of him as Kafei.

He looked between Kafei, then to the sword he held in his still shaky hands, realizing what has happening he dropped his sword, shocked and disgusted in himself for pointing his weapon at the other; he brought his hand over his mouth, sobs still wracking his body and his mind and heart still racing. He couldn't get the image of the amalgamation of Zelda and Ganondorf out of his head, it made him feel sick.

The moment Link threw down his sword, Kafei grabbed onto him by the sleeve and pulled him close, shushing the other and pushing his hair from his face. Kafei tried his best to comfort Link through his sobs, whispering encouragement to him. Anything to help Link get past whatever was going on.

"You know I'm right here, you can talk to me. Tell me what's going on, how can I help," Kafei murmured in Link's ear while rubbing his back. His heart broke for the hero, broken in his arms.

Link tensed as he was pulled into Kafei's arms, but then his body immediately began to relax, he gripped desperately to Kafei's shoulders as he tried to focus on his voice, quiet in his ear. 

After a bit his sobs began to slow to a sniffle as he relaxed, his racing mind finally calming down, regaining clarity.

His body felt exhausted and sore, and not only that but he felt humiliated, he hated that Kafei had to see him like that; he was the hero, he was supposed to be strong, yet here he was, having to be held to be calmed down from a nightmare, he felt like a child. His grip on Kafei's shoulders relaxed, and he brought them down as he pulled away, just enough to get his hands in front of him so he could sign.

'Sorry, I am fine now,' He tried to reassure the other, though his hands still shook slightly.

Kafei held onto Link as long as he needed to, pulling away when the hero's grip released. He wasn't lying when he told Link that he could open up and share. He'd much rather Link try to let Kafei help than keep everything to himself. He wanted to help in any way he could, since he knew he could never repay the kindness Link showed him by staying.

Kafei's brows knitted together as he watched Link sign. He shook his head, sighing softly. He tried to muster up as much softness and sympathy he could, chewing on his lower lip for a moment.

"You aren't though," he stated, wincing at his own words. Kafei felt bad that he couldn't find a more gentle way to word his thoughts. "You say you're fine, but you're really not. Whatever that was back in town, having nightmares, that's not fine, Link. Please, talk to me. I want to understand what's going on," he pled, feeling helpless. He wanted to know how to help Link, but he couldn't do that if he didn't know what was happening to cause Link's meltdown.

Link bit his lip as Kafei spoke, he felt horrible that he worried him, but he didn't want to have this conversation, he couldn't, not right now. He furrowed his brow as he put his hands onto Kafei's chest, pushing back and pulling himself out of his arms fully.

'I do not want to talk about it,' Link stated. It was too much and he was too tired, and he didn't want to drag Kafei into his problems, they were his burdens to carry, and it wouldn't matter once he left Termina anyways; the thought made his chest ache dully but he pushed the feeling aside.

'I want to go back to sleep, please,' He lied, he really didn't want to go back to sleep, and he didn't think he could in the first place, he just didn't want to be in this situation anymore.

Kafei bit his lip rather hard. As much as he wanted to find out more about what Link was dealing with, he knew he couldn't force the truth out. It would do more harm than good, and while it would be good to clear the air, he kept his mouth shut. He nodded solemnly as Link pulled away, feeling empty and lost as he couldn't do anything to help.

"Sleep, I'll keep watch," Kafei instructed, getting back into his spot that he'd been in. While he had decided earlier to stay up, his efforts doubled down and he made sure to actually stay awake to keep an eye on Link. He was too nervous to fall back asleep after the panic, no matter how much his eyes screamed for the relief. His mind was too full to even relax as it was.

Link nodded and laid back down, his back turned to Kafei as he curled into himself. The whole situation reminded him too much of how it was back in Hyrule, how he used to have nightmares of Ganondorf, losing to him, failing his mission as the hero; but when that would happen Navi would let him hold her close in his hands as he sobbed. He sighed, trying to rid himself of the thoughts as he laid there.

He didn't know when he managed to fall asleep, or how for that matter, but the next thing he knew he was cracking his eyes open to be met with the morning sun. Groggily he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as seagulls chirped, hearing the ocean waves gently crashing onto the shore in the distance.


	4. Great Bay / Truth

To say Kafei was exhausted was an understatement. While Link slept, he unpacked and repacked their bags, taking inventory of everything they had with them. He tried his best to think of everything that they could come across while they were out by the ocean, and how they might deal with any other obstacles that came their way.

Kafei remembered the slingshot he'd bought off of Minji when they first started their journey, and gathered up several pebbles and took to shooting them at a nearby tree, trying to get down the hang of aiming and targeting. It was slow at first, but Kafei eventually able to hit his mark more consistently as he practiced.

After a while, the sun began to rise in the sky, and Kafei rubbed at his eyes. Thankfully, there hadn't been any creatures that paid the boys any mind, leaving them alone to rest. He began to make a small fire, preparing something to eat. Just after he finished cooking some meat, Link began to stir, and Kafei set to getting a portion out for the hero.

"Good morning," Kafei murmured, setting the food down in front of him. The sooner they ate, the sooner they'd be able to head out. Kafei bit his lip as he thought about the night before, wanting to talk about it but already knowing Link would shoot that down quickly. Instead, he sat there in silence, picking at his breakfast.

Link waved Kafei a good morning, thanking him for the food as he took it. They ate quietly, Link could tell Kafei was tense, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest; he cursed himself for his moment of weakness, wishing he could have handled it better.

Upon finishing his food he stood, letting out a breath and shaking himself off from the events the night before; it would be fine, he told himself, they can continue their search and it will be like it never happened. He took a moment to get his equipment in order before turning to Kafei.

'Are you ready?' He asked, smiling to the other. 'There is bound to be someone around here who can at least point us in the right direction,' He added, trying to be optimistic.

Kafei nodded wordlessly as he put out the fire and picked up the rest of their travel pack. His head was throbbing from the lack of sleep, but he was prepared to push through and deal with it. Really, he just wanted everything to be over with already.

Kafei felt even more tired as they traveled, eyes bloodshot and yawning. He wasn't in the mood to put up with any nonsense, and hoped they finally got the answers they were looking for. He ran his fingers through his hair after a bit, breaking the silence. "Sleep well?"

As they walked around the beach Link kept an eye out for any Zora that may be around, hoping that if they find anyone they would be able to aid them; he really didn't know how he would go about getting Kafei and himself all the way to Zora hall without using the Zora mask; so he hoped to Hylia they could avoid it all together. He turned his attention to Kafei when he spoke.

'Yes,' Link lied, even though he had slept he felt exhausted, but he didn't want Kafei to worry anymore than he already had, so he kept it to himself. 'You?' He asked. Though he knew Kafei probably had a hard time sleeping, he hoped he was able to rest at least a bit.

Kafei grimaced as he thought about how he'd spent his night. The most sleep he'd gotten was when he'd nodded off, and that hadn't even been an hour's worth before he'd been startled back awake.

"I didn't. I couldn't," he answered truthfully, avoiding looking at Link. Kafei knew Link would probably try to berate him for staying up and not getting any rest, but he couldn't help it. After everything that had happened the day before, there was no way he wasn't going to keep an eye out on things.

Link was taken back when Kafei admitted he didn't sleep, he tried to sign but the other wouldn't look at him; it frustrated him, but he knew that it was his fault in the first place, so instead he moved his hand to his hair, pulling on the side of it slightly.

Kafei was tired of all the lying and secrets the two were keeping from each other. He was tired in general, but he knew that if they wanted to have a better time on the journey, they would have to open up to each other and be honest. He rubbed at his temples in frustration, already feeling the effects of being up for too long.

"Maybe the Zoras will know something better than the Gorons or Dekus," he stated, trying to deflect any concerns Link might have tried to send his way. He just stared straight ahead as they walked, gritting his teeth together.

Link made a small noise of agreement at Kafei's words as he cast his gaze to the side, he then noticed a Zora, swimming not too far away in the waters that neared the entrance to the pirate's cove; Link grabbed Kafei's sleeve and tugged a bit to get his attention, pointing in the direction of the Zora.

'There is a Zora, try calling them over,' Link signed to the other.

After a few minutes, Link grabbed onto Kafei's sleeve to get his attention, bringing Kafei out of the zoned out daze he had entered. He had gotten to the point where his mind emptied, but focusing on a single task was getting harder. He looked in the direction Link pointed in, seeing the Zora out in the ocean.

Cupping his hands together around his mouth, he shouted out to the Zora, who turned to the boys. Kafei waved, and the Zora came swimming up toward the shore. Kafei was grateful that they came, not wanting to shout any more. It hurt his head to be too loud, and took too much effort.

"Excuse me," Kafei started, trying his best to think of how to word his question, "but my friend and I are looking for one of your spiritual leaders? We were sent by a shaman up in the northern mountains, he said one of you might be able to help us out."

The Zora pointed them down the beach, instructing them to head all the way down until they reached a waterfall, and they should find somebody as they tended to gather there. Kafei thanked the Zora as they swam off, turning to Link. "Better get going then," he said, turning back to continue walking before Link could even respond.

Link bit his lip as he watched Kafei walk ahead, letting him get a few paces in front before starting to follow behind, he cast his head down, pulling on his hair a bit more; he had hoped they would be able to move on from last night, but it was obvious that Kafei was still upset. Link wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how to start, or if Kafei would even look at him so he could sign in the first place, so he kept his head down as he followed behind the other.

As they got to the waterfall Link picked up his head, noticing a Zora that was sitting on the ground, leaning over the water. As they got closer they didn't even have to make their presence known as the Zora beat them to it, leaning back as they let out an almost dreamy sigh.

"Visitors! How nice," They said in a sing-song tone, turning their head towards the two to look them up and down. "What brings you here? Wait, wait, let me guess, you want me to read your fortune, right?" The Zora inquired, grinning and chuckling a bit as they spoke.

Link looked from the Zora to Kafei, trying to gauge the others reaction, this Zora was... Strange, to say the least.

Upon reaching the waterfall, Kafei looked to the Zora with furrowed brows. They seemed odd, but he hoped that the Zora would be able to do something for them.

"Yes, I suppose that could be helpful," he said, looking from Link to the fortune teller with a shrug. While a fortune hadn't been exactly what he had in mind, Kafei wasn't about to brush off the idea just yet. He began to explain the curse to the Zora, unsure just how much credit to give them.

The Zora nodded, listening intently as Kafei explained the situation. Once he finished explaining the Zora turned their body to face the two, then patted the ground infront of them, inviting them to sit; once they sat the Zora wordlessly reached into the water, cupping their hand to take some water that flowed from the water fall, before they took Kafei's hand, facing it palm up and pouring the water over his hand.

"You energy must be clean for me to read your palm," The fortuneteller smiled as they explained, rubbing the water into Kafei's palm before starting to trace the lines, humming to them self.

"It seems your fate has been changing, that's for sure, you keep going around in circles trying to find answers, but the answer is right there! How ironic is that, huh?" They laughed a bit before continuing. "Your answer is something you must find yourself, but you will get it in time, I wonder if you have the patience for it? Your future is bright though, that I can see," The Zora finished, looking up from Kafei's palm to give him a smile as they took their own hands away. Kafei watched, though his disbelief had begun to get the better of him. There was more mumbo jumbo involving fate, but no actual answer on how to go about fixing his current state. Before he could make any objections, the Zora turned their attention to Link.

"You, let me read your fortune, I can tell you radiate a very interesting energy," The Zora offered, holding out their hand. Link looked between the Zora and their hand, unsure at first, but he figured it wouldn't hurt any, and if the fortuneteller could tell him something useful it would be worth it, so he put his hand in the Zora's, palm up; and they went about the same cleansing ritual before looking over Link's palm.

"Oh yes, very interesting indeed, I can tell you have been in many places, and many times as well, past, present, and future, very well traveled if i do say so myself," The Zora paused for a moment. Link could already feel the sweat beading on his brow, he didn't like where this was going. The Zora then picked up again.

"And what's this? Something chosen for you, a path, chosen by ones not of this earth, possibly by the divine. You are important, I can tell; strange though, you seem so small, and yet the shadow you cast is quite large, but then again maybe that large shadow is who you're truly meant to be," At that Link tore his hand away before they could keep going, very much regretting agreeing to this; it was too much information on things he didn't want Kafei to be apart of. He shook his hand of the water before bringing his hands up to sign. While this reading seemed just as absurd, it raised even more questions than Kafei already held. He'd had an inkling, especially after the day they'd had before, that there were many things Link was keeping from him, and this only solidified it. Travelling the future, and a shadow larger than Link was?

'Okay, thank you, we should be going now,' Link signed quickly before standing, dusting off his knees and legs of the dirt and sand.

"Aw, leaving so soon? How sad!" The Zora protested dramatically before smiling and chuckling. "I do hope my fortunes could be of assistance, and remember! Go wherever you think you should, fate is sure to follow you there," They stated before giving the two a wave and jumping into the water, swimming down the stream.

Before Kafei could fully process the situation, Link stood and started to leave. Kafei scrambled to gather his things and take off after Link, irritation bubbling up in his chest. He quickly caught up to the hero, grabbing a hold of his wrist to stop him.

"What was that crackpot talking about?" He asked, looking Link in the eye for the first time all day. Kafei had finally reached his breaking point with all the running in circles they'd done, and the secrets being held. Things had to change, and the sooner it happened, the better. "What was all that talk about travelling, and your shadow? And how is it they can say I have a bright future and that I'm running around for answers that are right here when we don't have a damn thing! Nobody's been able to tell us anything of any value!"

Kafei stared hard at Link, releasing the hero's wrist as he shook. He couldn't handle going through hoops for a wild goose chase. He needed the answers instead of the run around. Anything. His head was pounding and tears stung at his eyes as he looked to Link for an answer to anything he'd been asking about.

Link stopped as his wrist was grabbed, turning to face Kafei. He bit his lip as the other ranted, he hated seeing Kafei so frustrated, and he wanted to give him the answers, but he was just as in the dark as he was, and for the things he did have the answers to everything in his mind was screaming at him to keep it under wraps; Kafei had his own problems, Link didn't want him to get him wrapped up in his own, they were his burdens, not Kafei's, or anyone else's.

'I... Do not know,' Link signed slowly once Kafei released his wrist, looking to the ground as he did so.

In all honestly he was quite frustrated too, they haven't been able to get any answers, they were in just as bad of shape as they were when they started, if not worse. Link tugged on his hair almost absent mindedly as he thought about it, there was something they had to be missing, something they weren't seeing that would make the pieces if the puzzle fit together; but they couldn't seem to make sense of what little information they had.

Link didn't know. Link didn't know, and what he did know, he wasn't telling. The tears that stung at Kafei's eyes began to spill, and he let out a strangled noise of frustration as he turned and ran down the beach a ways, kicking at the sand. He was so tired and frustrated. He just wanted one question answered, any question at all at that point, but there wasn't anybody willing to answer. Link watched, a bit shocked, as Kafei took off. He began running after but soon let his pace slow to a halt, deciding that it would probably be better if he gave the other some space to cool down.

Eventually settling down on the shore, Kafei kicked off his shoes and let the waves wash over his feet as he buried his face into his lap, uncaring toward his quickly soaking clothes. He wasn't letting Link see him cry, not with the the other boy withholding information the way he was. Link sat on the other side of the beach, far enough to give Kafei space but close enough to be able to see him, hugging his knees to his chest as he sat in the sand.

Once Kafei had cooled down, sitting with his head down, Link made his way over to him. Sitting down beside him quietly, he gently put his hand on Kafei's arm, trying to comfort him as best as he could.

Silence filled the air with the exception of the ocean waves and muffled cries coming from Kafei's lap. He didn't understand. He didn't understand anything. Why did his life go from him about to be married, to cursed with no cure? Nobody to explain it to him? No book to tell him what to do to fix it? The exhaustion was catching up, and Kafei soon ran out of tears.

Link placed a hand on Kafei's shoulder, and it brought about a new surge of emotion. Among the sadness and confusion, there was a great deal of anger. Anger that was red hot and wild, untamed and uncontrollable. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes as Kafei whipped his head to look at Link, his chest heaving as he glared.

"Why don't you answer anything I ask? Anything you know, you sure haven't told me," he spat, emotions flaring as he spoke. "I don't know what's going on, but obviously whatever you know I won't get to find out, of course. I don't even know who you are! Just some random kid, who apparently can't trust anybody to help when he obviously needs it!"

Kafei pulled away, getting ready to stomp off, wiping the tears from his eyes. He hadn't intended to blow up the way he had, but everything was finally getting to him. "Nevermind, you wouldn't understand," he muttered, pulling his shoes back on.

Link flinched back a bit as Kafei brought his head up to glare at him, taking his hand from his shoulder. He stared as Kafei's voice grew louder, his own frustration growing in the pit of his stomach; the word "kid" jabbing at him, making him bristle. He was trying to stay calm, but the anger that brewed in him because of the whole situation was already starting to boil over, and Kafei's words only added more wood to the fire; the insinuation that Link didn't understand, though it was quiet, threw him over the edge.

"I do! I do understand!" Link yelled, though he immediately regretted it. It felt like his throat was tearing apart at the seams, his breath catching in his throat and sending him into a coughing fit as he doubled over on himself where he sat, placing his hands over his mouth as he coughed hard.

Once he was able to suck in a proper breath and calm his lungs down, though his throat was scratchy and burning, and tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes he looked up to Kafei, sternly, before signing.

'I understand,' He didn't want to bring Kafei into his own mess, but he backed himself into a corner, he had no choice but to tell him at this point; and even if he tried to change the subject he knew that would only worsen the situation, so he sighed, and mentally prepared himself to tell Kafei everything.

'There is... A lot... That I need to explain to you,' He stated.

Kafei was shaking after his outburst. He hadn't intended on unleashing all his anger on Link, but he'd been so tired that all of his feelings came out all at once, in a whirlwind. He immediately felt bad and full of guilt for what he'd done, knowing Link wasn't a deserving target for everything he was upset about.

 _"I do! I do understand!"_ Link practically screamed, and Kafei stopped all movement. Link hardly ever spoke using his voice. It caught Kafei off guard, sapping him of all ire he felt, sending him into a protective mode. He pulled out a canister from his bag that had been filled with water, offering it to Link. He knew rubbing the back also helped during a coughing fit, but he wasn't sure how appropriate it would have been after all the heated emotion thrown about.

Kafei took a seat back on the sand, watching Link as he signed. The guilt of yelling was still eating at him, and Kafei knew he owed it to Link to hear him out.

Link took the canister, taking a few gulps of the water, thankful for the small relief it gave his throat. He handed it back to Kafei, then ran his hands down his face before signing.

'This place, Termina, it is... An alternate world to my own, Hyrule. In my world, there is an object called the Triforce,' Link paused to hold up his right hand, pointing to the faint mark of the Triforce that resided on the back of his hand. 'It was left behind by the Goddesses when they created Hyrule, and it can grant any wish of whoever touches it, good or bad. As you can probably imagine that has caused... Problems... People with evil intentions fought for it, but a sage sealed it away in the Sacred Realm to keep it safe; and it was. But, there was a man... Ganondorf,' Link grimaced at the name, continuing to sign with a scowl.

'He tricked the king of Hyrule with his allegiance, but the princess knew better. She told me of his plans, to get close to the royal family to find out the location of the Sacred Realm, so he could get his hands on the Triforce and take over Hyrule. To defeat Ganondorf I needed the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword, so.. I pulled it from its pedestal, but...' Link slowed, balling his hands into fists as he recounted what he had done, glaring down at the sand.

'When I had pulled the Master Sword, I was not old enough to wield it, so I was put to sleep for 7 years, until I was an adult. But the Master Sword... It was also the seal to the Sacred Realm, and by pulling it I opened the way to the Triforce,' Anger was once again pooling in his stomach, at Ganondorf for what he had done, and at himself for giving him the ability. 'He was able to get his hands on the Triforce of power, the other two pieces were kept safe, the Triforce of wisdom held within the princess, Zelda. And the Triforce of courage held within me, the hero chosen by the Goddesses' He paused, letting out a huff of frustration as the anger he felt began to bubble up into his throat.

'When I had woken up, my body and mind now that of an adult, even with just the Triforce of power Ganondorf had laid waste to Hyrule, the kingdom was in ruin. I was able to defeat him with the Master Sword, but.. Zelda, the princess, the one I had fought so hard for-' His anger now hitting a fever pitch as he remembered why he was in the state he was, _why he was stuck as a child._ he shot his head up, finally looking at Kafei, his rage clear on his face as he began to sign again with shaking hands. 'She sent me back in time to be a child!' His anger getting the best of him, he shot up to stand, pacing around in a circle as he brought his hands to his hair and yanked on it hard a few times.

'She sent me back in time to be a child without even asking if that was what I wanted! I did not want this! I did not want to be a child again, but she never asked!' He signed frantically from where he stood before grabbing his sword, unsheathing it as he spun around and stabbing it into the sand violently with a yell. Feeling the yell scratch at the edges of his throat he coughed as he put his hands in his hair and yanked hard again.

Once he stopped coughing he turned back to Kafei, his chest heaving and face red from anger, tears bubbling up in the corners of his eyes, both from the pain and anger he felt.

'I am stuck this way, just like you,' He signed, finally letting his eyes show his age.

Kafei was speechless. He watched as Link's hands frantically signed, going slack-jawed as the explanation continued. He figured Link had been through something major, but never imagined anything so huge. It sounded outlandish, but by Link's reaction, he fully believed it.

"Link," he breathed, watching as the hero paced around, stabbing at the ground with his sword. Kafei didn't miss noticing the way Link grabbed at his hair when he became stressed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. Give me a some time to think about it? I'm sorry, I'll give you a better answer, I just need to process this," he added, wanting to be able to have a proper conversation.

Getting up as well, Kafei approached Link, grabbing at his wrists to pull the other boy's hands from his hair. He couldn't explain the amount of concern he felt for the him, and seeing him in pain left Kafei feeling extremely empathetic.

"Hey, stop that," he murmured, sighing. He released Link's wrists, wiping a hand over his face. There was a lot of information he'd been given to process, but he wanted to make sure the hero was okay first. Whatever the truth of the past or future had no bearing on what they currently had to deal with, and that was making sure the two of them calmed down enough so they could continue on.

With another sigh, Kafei looked up to the sky. It was still early enough in the day that they could move on, but with everything going on, he wondered if it would be better to go ahead and set up camp there.

"Why don't we just stay here the rest of the night? We can move on tomorrow," he suggested, looking Link over. Kafei knew he hadn't given Link a proper response just yet, but he needed the time to process everything before he said something ridiculous or the wrong thing.

Link nodded silently, casting his gaze down to the sand as he clutched the front of his tunic, his anger dissipating as Kafei spoke, being replaced by a numb feeling instead, his body feeling like static from his outburst. He fought the urge to pull at his hair.

He figured that Kafei would need time to absorb the information, so he didn't mind his lack of a proper response. He was glad that Kafei didn't want to try heading out, he felt exhausted and heavy, he didn't want to go anywhere.

Kafei nodded, sighing. He was exhausted and wasn't sure how he was still going. Even though it was still early in the day, he knew it would be a bad idea to try and head out. He had no energy and he was aware of how emotionally drained both of them were after such a charged revelation.

Kafei took his shoes back off, resting his feet in the water as he laid on the ground. Sleep threatened to take him over, but his mind was full of thoughts. It was overwhelming to think of how much Link had been through before coming to Termina.

Before he could fall asleep, Kafei opened his eyes and looked over to the other, studying his face. He could see just how tired Link was, and wondered just how he'd managed to stay as well as he'd been.

"We should set up a better camp than what we had last night," he mumbled, knowing he needed to get up and do something before he lost all his steam.

As Kafei laid in the sand Link kept his gaze down, focusing on listening to the sound of the moving waves, the seagulls calling at each other from above them, and the slight breeze that blew past them every so often.

As he listened he could feel himself relaxing, coming down from the high of his anger and moving through the static; giving him a more clear mind and started to make him feel a bit more normal, though he still felt exhausted. He looked to Kafei as he talked, humming a bit in agreement.

'Hopefully we will be able to get more sleep tonight,' Link stated idly. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, pulling it from where he had stabbed it in the sand and sheathing it before turning back to Kafei.

'I can start getting camp set up, come up when you are ready,' Link signed before making his way up the beach, getting to work on setting up camp where they had been the night before; this time clearing out the area a bit better of sand and rocks and making a bigger fire to sit by.

The sound of the waves crashing and the gulls singing their midday songs were very soothing. Kafei was so relaxed, his eyes just slid closed, his mind drifting off.

Kafei wasn't sure how long he laid there on the beach, but when he opened his eyes, his shorts were completely soaked and the sun was even further overhead than before. The gulls were still out at sea, fishing for lunch.

Sitting up, Kafei turned to see where Link had set up camp. With a groan and a stretch, he got up and headed up, looking around before turning to Link. "How long was I down there?" He asked, voice graveled with sleep.

Link had been sitting by the fire, poking at it idly with a stick when Kafei had made his way over, he looked up at the other and gave him a small smile.

'About an hour or so,' He signed before patting the spot next to him, offering Kafei to sit.

'Doing okay?'

As he sat down beside Link, Kafei nodded. He actually felt a lot better with the much needed rest. His eyes still burned, but nowhere near as bad as before.

"Sorry," he mumbled out, stretching again. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." Kafei knew he needed to give Link a proper answer still, and felt embarrassed about falling asleep than actually thinking about what to say.

'It is okay, you needed some rest,' Link smiled. They sat silently for a moment, before Link sucked in a breath and leaned over to Kafei, bumping him in the shoulder lightly with his own.

'I am sorry for getting so angry, I did not mean to,' He signed, looking up to Kafei apologetically. Truthfully it embarrassed him, that he blew up like that, he usually has a good handle on his emotions, but he let them get out of control; he felt bad that Kafei had to be there to witness it.

Kafei gave Link a smile as their shoulders touched, the first one in ages. It was comforting to know they could have a chance to get along again, even with the new knowledge about Link.

"You don't have to apologize for that, you had every right to be angry. It was my fault, I crossed the line terribly, and I'm the one who's sorry," Kafei stated with a sigh. He knew a simple apology wouldn't be enough to excuse how he had acted. "For everything going on, I lashed out on you and you have done nothing to deserve it. I didn't know what you went through before coming here, but I shouldn't have said any of what I did. You've done nothing but try to help me even though you didn't have to. I do really appreciate you still being here with me, especially after what I said to you."

Kafei knew he had to prove to Link that he really meant what he said, and that he actually was sorry for his actions. He did feel a weight lift from his shoulders being able to put his thoughts into words, though.

"Thank you for being my friend."

Link was taken back a bit by Kafei's words, staring at him with wide eyes for a moment before smiling, a more genuine smile than any he'd given thus far, letting out a small giggle.

'Thank you for being my friend as well,' Link signed, looking up at Kafei before casting his gaze down to the side. 'I know I unloaded a lot on you, but I hope I did not overwhelm you,' He stated, starting to push the dirt below them around with his heel.

Kafei grinned at Link's view of their friendship. It truly did feel better to know they would be able to move on past their argument. While it was difficult, he knew that it would definitely help the two of them to create a better understanding together.

"That was a lot, yes," Kafei said with a chuckle. There was a lot that he was still processing, but ultimately he could come to terms with it. "I'm just glad that I will be able to know you better now, and that there's nothing left for us to keep from each other."

Kafei leaned back in his spot, staring at the fire. Link was an adult, for some time, now stuck in the body of a child. There was a lot more in common between the two of them than he had originally thought.

Link bit his lip as Kafei spoke, there were still things Link had yet to tell him about, mainly the transformation masks, but Kafei already had a lot of information he was still absorbing, so Link would leave that conversation for another time for now.

Link looked to Kafei as he leaned back, watching the reflection of the fire dancing in his eyes, making them seem redder than they already were. He thought idly that he could stare at Kafei's eyes for hours and still not want to look away, but upon realizing what he had thought his cheeks began to heat up as he pulled his gaze away quickly; looking back to the ground as he pushed the thought away.

"So all this time, you've been a kid, but you're really not," Kafei mused, tilting his head. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed, but he knew not to cast doubt on it. After all, the hypocrisy would be quite large if he did.

"That explains a lot now. How did you manage to make peace with it, that you had to be a kid again, and that you couldn't be yourself again?" Kafei asked, turning to look at Link. It was astounding to think that there was somebody out there in the world who understood exactly what he was going through.

'Truthfully, I have not... I still hold much resentment for the princess, for what she did, for the whole situation. I try not to think about it though, but it is hard sometimes,' Link signed as he kept his eyes down. Thinking about it made him reach up and tug on his hair lightly.

Brows furrowed, Kafei watched as Link admitted how he still hadn't accepted himself being a child, feeling a dull ache in the pit of his stomach as the other began to tug on his hair.

Kafei reached over, pulling Link's hand away from his head. He didn't immediately pull his hand away, instead holding onto the hand in his own, looking over Link's hand and arm. He was interested in how light the hero's skin was compared to his own, and there were several light scars, almost silvery in the afternoon sunlight. He also noticed the slight traces of dirt under his nails. Link's heart leapt into his throat when Kafei took his hand, though they had held each others hand before the way Kafei kept his gaze on his hand and trailed up his arm made his heart pound in his chest, his face to the tips of his ears turning red.

"You need to stop that, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing it," Kafei pointed out, looking up to Link through his lashes. Realizing the moment might make the other boy uncomfortable, he dropped his gaze back down to their hands, still laced together.

Link just barely registered Kafei reprimanding him for pulling on his hair, nodding quickly in response before swallowing the lump in his throat. He stayed silent as Kafei kept his hand in his, his chest feeling tight as he started to sweat; his mind raced for what to do, he couldn't say anything, his hand being held making him unable to sign, and he couldn't will his body to move, frozen in panic. So he stayed still, staring at the other as he looked at their hands.

Taking a deep breath, Kafei could feel how tense Link was beside him. He hadn't meant to cause any sort of embarrassment between them, but there was something comforting to the contact.

"Sorry," he murmured, letting go of Link's hand. Kafei blushed slightly, tearing his eyes away from Link to stare back to the fire. His mind slowly drifted to Anju, hoping she was holding up okay without him.

Kafei sat rather comfortably in the silence between himself and Link, listening to the crackling of the fire and the afternoon waves. While he was usually in town, there was too much going on there for such a peace. It made him feel wonderfully calm, better than he had for the first time in days.

When Kafei finally released his hand he let out the breath he had been holding, his nerves slowly calming as they sat in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the nature around them. It was a while before Link moved to tug on Kafei's sleeve lightly, getting his attention so he could sign.

'We should probably eat,' He stated. His stomach had started to grow hungry, usually he can deal with not eating for a while, but he knew if he was getting hungry Kafei probably was as well, plus he was starting to get used to eating everyday.

Kafei nodded, drawing his gaze from the fire to grab his pack. He was glad they'd stopped and gotten supplies while they'd been in Clock Town, smiling to himself at the ridiculous thought of the worms. Since then, he didn't trust Link enough when it came to preparing food for them.

Skewering together meat and vegetables, Kafei watched as the food cooked over the fire. He was thankful that his past experiences of Anju's terrible cooking, causing him to learn how to cook so they wouldn't be doomed. It was helping quite a bit on their journey.

When the skewers were done, Kafei handed one to Link, warning him that they were hot. He smiled as he looked back at the pack of food. "If you're still up for it, we've got dessert after as well," Kafei told Link, knowing they had sweet berries for later. It felt like the right time for it, especially after such a stressful morning.

Link watched intently as Kafei cooked the food, his stomach grumbling lowly at the smell. He took the skewer with a thank you before nodding vigorously at Kafei's offer of dessert; he almost felt spoiled with how Kafei has been feeding him, but he was thankful for it. He blew on the skewer a few times before taking a bite, his eyes lighting up at the flavour.

'Good!' He signed quickly before taking another bite. His body relaxing as the food hit his stomach.

As they ate Link thought about where they should head to next to continue their search for answers. The Zora fortuneteller didn't give them much in the way of a specific person or place to go to, so it was up to them to figure out where they needed to go; Link thought about everywhere he had been, all the people he'd met, anything that might be able to give the two a lead.

He remembered then Pamela and her father, and that Pamela's father researched the supernatural, it may be a bit of a long shot but it could be possible that he has information on curses that would aid them; he decided to inform Kafei of his thoughts when they finished eating.

Kafei smiled to Link, glad he was able to please with a decent meal. It was a great way to relax, and being able make somebody else happy was always a joy.

The skewers weren't that bad, and after the two of them were done, Kafei pulled the sweet berries out of the bag and presented them to Link. They were a pretty shade of a light red, shiny and plump. They would be a good pick-me-up, he just knew it.

Link licked his lips at the sight of the berries, taking a few and popping one in his mouth, making a noise of satisfaction as the sweetness hit his tongue; out of anything available to him out in the wild berries were his favourite thing to eat, they were always a nice treat.

Once they finished the berries Link let out a small sigh, feeling relaxed and full. He waited a minute to let the food settle before bringing his hands up to sign.

'I think we should try going to Ikana next, a man lives there that studies the supernatural, he may be able to help,' Link signed, looking to Kafei for his thoughts.

Kafei was stuffed after the full meal, the berries being a good finish. He was extremely relaxed as he leaned back, letting the meal digest.

Looking to Link, Kafei watched him sign, nodding in return. "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea," he agreed. They'd been everywhere else in Termina, they might as well head to the far east, too.

Link nodded with a smile before leaning back, watching as the colors in the sky began to change slowly, the sun beginning its decent. As the sky grew darker Link could feel himself growing tired, letting out a yawn and stretching before turning to Kafei.

'We should get some rest, it will take us a while to get to Ikana, so it would be best if we started early,' He signed lazily, his body feeling heavy, the exhaustion from the night before and his outburst finally getting to him.

The rest of the day had been spent in relaxation, with minimal activity. Kafei was quite relieved to be able to spend the day not worrying about their journey. Getting to recharge was appreciated, especially after staying up the night before.

He agreed with the idea of getting plenty of rest, knowing it was going to be the longest leg of their trip so far. After making sure the fire was completely out, Kafei laid down on the ground, very quickly falling asleep after several long days.

Laying down in a spot next to Kafei Link slowly drifted asleep, however, only a short while later he was stirred awake by a warmth, pressed up against his back, blinking his eyes open sleepily he turned his head back, looking to the cause of the warmth; he saw Kafei, the front of his body pressed into Link's back, the other's arms wrapped around his middle. Link let out a small sigh of relief as he turned his head back, closing his eyes once again, it was just Kafei; he held his eyes closed for a moment, but they shot open once he realized what was happening, whipping his head back around. The warmth was Kafei, wrapped around him, pressed close against his body.

Link froze, his heart pounding and the sleepy fog in his head being replaced by panic. He could feel Kafei's chest rising and falling against his back as he breathed slowly, Link's racing mind slowed for a moment, thinking about how nice it felt, the warmth, being wrapped up in his arms; at that Link's panic got worse, embarrassed by his own thoughts. Quietly and gently he began to squirm his way out of Kafei's arms, letting out a sigh of relief as he was able to successfully get himself free of Kafei's hold without waking him.

All traces of sleep left him, he now felt wide awake thanks to his frantically racing heart. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but the sky was still dark so he figured it couldn't have been long; he huffed quietly as he sat up, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Hugging his legs to his chest he rested his head on his knees, looking down to Kafei as his heart beat began to slow down; he studied the other's face as he slept, he looked peaceful and relaxed, something that seemed foreign on Kafei's face, but it made Link's heart swell.

Lightly he reached over, gently moving a bit of hair from Kafei's face, retracting his hand he placed it on his own face, feeling the warmth radiating from his cheeks as he watched the grass infront of Kafei's mouth slowly sway with his breath. From the first moment he learned of Kafei's situation, and the first time he helped him get the sun mask back, he could feel a pull towards him; even if Kafei didn't remember, Link could recall every time he met Kafei, he's met him so many times now, but this is the first time he's been able to see him like this. He decided then that he would do something nice for Kafei, he made him breakfast before, so Link would do the same.

The only thing Link really knew how to cook was fish, luckily, being on the shore, fish were in abundance. He stood and quietly snuck away from their camp, pulling the Zora mask from his belt pouch and putting it to his face, without making too much noise he slipped into the ocean, spending a few minutes swimming around and collecting a couple of fish; once he emerged he had two good sized fish, bigger than the ones he caught near Goron Village. Satisfied with his catch he made his way back to the camp, slipping the Zora mask off and transforming back into himself as he arrived.

Kafei was cold, it was dark, and he blearily opened his eyes to the world; the stars were especially bright out away from town. As he rubbed at his eyes, the boy realized that Link was nowhere to be found.

Looking around, Kafei couldn't see him anywhere. He could barely see a Zora diving into the ocean, appearing to be fishing. He thought it odd, for the Zora to be fishing in the middle of the night. Kafei let out a big yawn, wondering where his friend had gone to so late. He wanted to wait up, just to make sure he got back okay.

While he waited, Kafei watched the Zora for a few minutes. They ended up catching a couple of fish before returning to shore. He silently congratulated the Zora on the haul, curling up to rest his head on his lap as he waited. Kafei just wanted to get back to sleep, not realizing how he'd been sleeping before.

The Zora seemed to be quite cautious of their surroundings, Kafei noted. They looked around before reaching up to their face. In a swirl of bright light, Kafei shielded his eyes from burning. When he looked back, the Zora was gone, and Link stood in their place.

Wide-eyed, Kafei's mouth dropped open as he stared at Link, unsure if he should even say anything. He'd already had so much to mull over, and this certainly added to that. What even was it that Kafei was witnessing? Magic, bending to Link's will for whatever he needed?

Who exactly was this guy?

Once Link had slipped the Zora mask off he put it back into his pouch, but upon looking back up he found Kafei sitting up right, staring at him with wide eyes; Link paused, realizing that Kafei had seen him transform he almost dropped the fish he had been holding, this was not at all how he wanted Kafei to find out about the masks.

He stared back at him for a moment, eyes just as wide, before he sucked in a breath and walked the rest of the way over to their camp, setting the fish down on the ground by where their fire had been set up; and then sitting down across from Kafei. He brought his hands up to sign, but halted as he bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say.

'I.... Can explain?' Is what he settled on, looking to Kafei with worried brows.

Kafei continued to stare at Link, watching as he set the fish down and sat across from him. He was shocked, wondering how Link was able to do something like that.

"What was that?" Kafei asked, head tilting slightly. He knew it wasn't nice to stare, so he pulled his eyes away for a moment, looking to the fish Link had caught. He couldn't imagine having the power to turn into another race like that. It was incredible.

Link took a breath, trying to think of how to start, he decided to start by pulling the transformation masks out of his pouch, though he left out the Fierce Deity mask; he would rather Kafei not find out about it.

'It was a transformation mask,' He started after laying the masks out in front of him. 'There is a spirit that resides in each one that allows me to transform into the particular race. That Goron you saw, Darmani, that was not actually him,' Link paused, reaching for the Goron mask. He put it to his face and transformed before continuing.

'It was me, wearing the mask,' He admitted, waiting a moment before pulling the mask back off, once again turning back into himself. 'They are very useful, I was able to stop the moon from crashing because of them. It hurts, but I have gotten used to the feeling,' Link finished, looking to Kafei to gauge his reaction, hoping he wouldn't be too freaked out.

Kafei looked between Link and his masks, brows furrowing as he listened to Link's explanation. The masks seemed to be quite helpful, but they did come with a price, it seemed. Kafei tried to keep his thoughts to himself until the end, but the revelation that the Goron Darmani had actually been Link threw him for a bit of a loop; Kafei recalled the interaction with the Goron hero, biting at his cheek. He had just been trying to be polite with this Goron, and it ended up being Link, how embarrassing!

He winced at the thought of Link having to go through something painful just to take another form. It didn't surprise him, exactly, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself. Link was incredible.

Looking up at the hero, Kafei nodded his head. He made a mental checklist of everything he'd been told; alternate world, travelling through time, defeating an evil man in said alternate world, then coming to Termina and using others' soul-trapped masks to take their shape. He tried to hide a shake as he looked to the masks. His head began to hurt at the thought.

"Please don't use them if they hurt you," Kafei finally managed to say. He looked down, tracing a finger over the Deku mask. He wasn't exactly sure on what to say as he looked back up, studying Link's features in the bright moonlight.

"How do you manage to still use them? You're incredible," Kafei breathed, eyes still quite wide.

Blush crept to Link's cheeks at the praise, smiling a bit sheepishly as he let out a small chuckle.

'I have felt worse, so I do not mind using them, plus they give me abilities I do not have on my own,' Link explained. He was glad that Kafei seemed to be handling the masks well so far, he hasn't accused him of using dark magic at least.

'That one,' He pointed to the Deku mask. 'It allows me to spit bubbles, jump across water, and use Deku flowers, like the one in the center of town,' Link looked from the Deku mask to Kafei as he ran his fingers across it.

While it still worried Kafei that Link had to go through pain for the masks, he did understand the reasoning. While it didn't have magical properties, he did go to great lengths to get the sun mask back from the thief Sakon. It was important to have, so he could just imagine how much Link would have needed these magical masks for his own adventure.

"So you can burrow into flowers and shoot bubbles with this one, and you can swim and catch fish with this one," he noted, gesturing to the Deku and Zora masks respectively. He then gestured to the Goron mask. "This one, does it also have abilities associated with it?"

Link nodded, bringing his attention down to the Goron mask.

'It allows me to punch apart rocks, and curl into a ball and roll around at high speeds,' Link explained.

Kafei thought more about what Link had said of the masks, and there was one other thing weighing on his mind about them. "You said spirits are in these masks, and the Gorons knew who Darmani was. What about the other two? How were their spirits trapped inside? What happened to them?"

Link's expression fell a bit as Kafei asked about the spirits inside the masks.

'Mikau,' He stated before pointing to the Zora mask. 'He was a guitarist and a hero, but he was killed by the hands of pirates,' He sighed before reaching into his pouch and pulling out his ocarina, another thing he had yet to explain to Kafei, he figured he might as well get it over with now.

'This is the Ocarina of Time, it is a magic ocarina given to me by the princess Zelda. One of the songs I can play is the Song of Healing, it can heal ones regrets and sorrows, playing it for those who have passed lets their spirits move on, which turns them into a mask,' He explained further, glancing up to Kafei before moving his gaze to the Deku mask and pointing to it.

'This one I do not know, I was turned into a Deku scrub by Skull Kid when I first came here, and when I turned back the mask was left behind,' He grimaced a bit as he looked at the sad eyes of the mask. It always bothered him that he didn't know whose spirit resided within the mask, he could feel the sadness inside of it whenever he wore it.

Kafei watched Link's signs intently, nodding. He felt sorrow for the spirits trapped inside, wondering what it was like for them to be stuck inside. He hoped they were at peace, residing within.

"We ought to have some sort of service to honor them," he suggested, picking up the Goron mask. He could feel the slight surge of magic thrumming through it, though he kept it at a distance. He wasn't sure if they would work for him, or if they were reserved for Link only, but he wasn't about to find out.

'That would be nice, I think they would like it,' Link smiled softly at Kafei's suggestion. He had been so busy with saving Termina that he hadn't been able to properly honor the spirits within the masks, he erected a grave of sorts for Mikau, but not for Darmani, or whoever was within the Deku mask.

"Do you have others like that?" Kafei asked. He knew nothing like that happened with his old Keaton mask, nor with his sun mask, but wondered if there were any other masks out there with magical properties. He thought of the imp, the skull kid, who also wore a mask. He wondered if that had anything related.

Link looked to Kafei and nodded before reaching into his pouch again, pulling out a few of the masks with magical properties. The giants mask, the bomb mask, and the all nights mask.

'This one makes me turn giant, this one lets me cause explosions, and this one lets me stay up for as long as I wear it,' Link explained, pointing to each one. 'Actually..' He interrupted himself. Reaching into his pouch and pulling out Kafei's mask, putting it up to his face with a small laugh.

'Your mother gave it to me to help find you,' Link continued before taking the mask off and setting it in front of him with the others. 'I have more, but their magical abilities aren't that great,' He signed with a sheepish smile.

Kafei looked at the various masks, intrigued at how many of them there were, and wondering what else Link had. He was curious just to see the entire collection, to know what they were for and how Link had come across them.

When he saw the mask of his own face, he grimaced slightly, a blush rising to his cheeks. Kafei knew his mother meant well, and he hadn't meant to worry her, but he wasn't at all surprised by the lengths she would have gone through to find him. She had always been rather eccentric, so having a mask of him at the ready wasn't a shock to see.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say, taking the mask in his own hands. It hardly held any resemblance to Kafei; the mask had no defining features to it that would give somebody reason to think it was him, with the exception that it had hair the same shade as his own. There were cut-outs for the eyes and mouth, so one wouldn't see his fuchsia eyes.

"My mother is usually quite... Over the top, as you can see," Kafei stated, snorting as he continued to look at it. "She means no harm, I promise you. This isn't even the most peculiar thing she's done, so this is very much something she would do," he added with an eye-roll.

Link hummed as he thought over Kafei's words. He wondered what it was like, to have a mother, the only parental figure he had was the Great Deku Tree; though he knew that he had one, due to being Hylian, the idea of having a mother seemed so foreign to him.

'What is it like?' He asked, tilting his head to the side as he signed. 'To have a mother I mean,' He clarified, looking to Kafei curiously.

Kafei blinked at Link's question. Having a mother? Unsure exactly how to answer, he had been caught off guard. "Well, I mean, she's my mother," he started, the realization dawning on him that the other boy most likely didn't have one if he was asking the question.

"She brought me into this world, and she raised me, bathed me, fed me. She took care of me to the best of her ability. When I got hurt, which wasn't often, she tended to my needs, and when I was sick, she was there to nurse me back to health. She loves me, sometimes more than anything else. She's only ever wanted what's best for me, even if I couldn't see it at the time," he explained, smiling softly. While it was true that his mother could get on every last nerve, Kafei loved her and tried his best to make her proud. He knew sometimes he made mistakes, but he never wanted to disappoint her for anything. She was his mom, and she always would be.

"When we go back to town, I'd like to stop by to see her," Kafei murmured, knowing he would be in for an earful after everything that had happened. Link saved the world, yet Kafei couldn't stop to inform his own mother of what was going on, the shame. He would sit there and listen, though; he felt deserving of it, for not quelling her concerns.

He gave Link a small smile though, hoping he answered the question well. He had questions of his own, but felt it improper to bring it up. He wondered what happened to Link's mother. Surely it wasn't anything good, if Link didn't know what it was like to have one.

Link nodded thoughtfully as Kafei spoke. The way he explained it reminded Link of Saria, she had always been there for him when he needed it, to chase away the other boys in the forest when they would bully him, to patch up his wounds when he would get hurt; he smiled softly as he thought of her.

'I do not know if I would call her my mother, but I had a friend who was like that in a way,' Link stated. He couldn't help the sad feeling he got as he thought of her though, he missed her, she was yet another light in his life that was taken away from him; he let out a soft sigh, trying to push the thoughts away.

Kafei could see the sadness on Link's face, really making the other look years older, and it hit Kafei once more that Link really was trapped within his own body. He gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me about her," he asked. Kafei had learned growing up that when one was upset, talking about feelings helped to keep it from getting stuck inside, festering into even more hurt feelings. Sometimes giving it out to the world could get it out of the body, and if one was willing to listen, they could give perspective to help the pain go away even more. Kafei hoped he could just do that much to help as well.

Link was taken back a bit by Kafei's request, rubbing the back of his head a bit as he thought of where to start.

'Well, her name was Saria, she had been taking care of me since I could remember, though she was just a kid herself. When the other kids would bully me, push me around, call me names, she would always come and get them to leave me alone; even though I didn't have my own fairy she never thought I was weird, and when I finally did get one she was so happy for me,' He paused, rubbing his fingers together as he remembered the day Navi first came to him, he was so happy, he remembered how excited Saria looked. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back on track.

'She was kind, gentle, caring. I miss her, but I will never be able to see her again... But I know that she is happy, and with good people, so it is okay,' Link finished, trying to give Kafei a smile, though it wasn't genuine. He fought the urge to pull on his hair.

"She sounds like a wonderful person," Kafei pointed out with a small smile, curious about some of what Link had been talking about. He felt a bubble in the pit of his stomach to know the young hero had been bullied in the past. "You had a fairy friend in the past? What were they like? Where are they, they aren't the one you had here, are they?" He asked, looking up to face the other.

There was more pain on Link's face than before, and he felt guilty for being the cause as Link signed. He hadn't intended on bringing up sore feelings, and could tell the smile was just for show. The thought of Link getting hurt and never getting to see somebody so close to him again caused Kafei to start regretting his request. He hadn't intended to darken anything with such a heavy topic, he'd just wanted to try and help him and only made it worse.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to," he stated softly, looking to Link's hands. Kafei wanted to take hold of them, to comfort his friend, but he knew that would interfere with the other's communication. He bit down on the inside of his cheek instead, trying to think of a way he could help lighten the mood a bit.

Link shook his head. 'It is okay, I do not mind. At this point you are the only person that knows this much about me, there is no reason I should not answer your questions,' He laughed a bit. While it did make him sad to think about he felt Kafei had a right to know if he's gotten this far.

'Where I grew up, the Kokiri Forest, everyone would get a fairy of their own as a life long companion; I didn't get one for a long time, that is why the others would bully me. But then I finally did. Her name was Navi, she was the only one that was there for me, through everything, she was right by my side for every step. But when Zelda sent me back in time she just... Left... I do not know why. I found this place while I was searching for her, actually, I chased Skull Kid here after he had stolen my ocarina,' Link explained, casting his gaze down as he thought about Navi. It pained him, he wondered where she was, if she was safe, why she had left. He let out a breath before continuing.

'The one I was with before is different, Tatl, she is Skull Kid's friend,' He stated. While Tatl was not Navi by any means, she had always made him think of her; it stung when she left as well, but she wasn't his fairy.

Kafei hung onto every word Link signed, trying not to get overloaded with questions. He was fascinated to learn more about Link, but it did worry him that nobody knew that much about him. He thought he was lonely before, but it seemed Link was truly alone. He'd had friends, yes, but it sounded like they all left for reasons beyond him.

"And your fairy friend, Navi? She didn't say where she was going? Where you could find her if you needed her?" Kafei asked, chewing on his lip momentarily as his heart ached for his friend. He wondered what he would do if he were ever in a situation like that, and felt a wave of guilt as he realized he'd been the one to leave his friends and family behind. He balled up his fists at the thought, digging his nails into his palms, and made a silent vow.

Kafei decided he had to stick close to Link from that moment on, that no matter what, that they could always count on each other to be there. There had to be some constant positive to have around, instead of the continual pain and suffering.

Link shook his head softly, looking to the ground as remembered when Navi had left, flying out the window of the Temple of Time without a word. He had chased after her to the window, crying as he begged her not to leave.

'She did not say anything,' He bit his lip as he signed. His hands twitched to reach for his hair, but he stopped himself, rubbing his fingers together instead.

Taking a deep breath, Kafei leaned forward and placed his hands on Link's, giving him another sympathetic smile. He honestly didn't know how Link had made it so far in life with so many hardships, he ached to find a way to help him.

"When we get everything fixed, I'll help you look for her," he offered, knowing that it might be a small offering, but hoping that, the two of them combined, would be able to find his friend. Kafei wasn't so sure about the Saria person, but there was a chance they could find the fairy, and he wanted to help.

Link looked back up to Kafei when he had placed his hand over his, smiling softly at his offer to help him. Though he knew it was unlikely to actually happen, Kafei wouldn't be able to return to Termina if he left after all, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"We should get some rest, the sun will be rising soon," he pointed out, sighing. They'd spent much of the night talking, but Kafei felt a weight lift from his chest throughout the night as he got to know more about Link. So much for getting rest, though.

Link nodded, he was finally starting to feel tired again with the start he had upon waking up anyways, and they both needed as much sleep as the could get. He gathered the masks up and tucked them back into his pouch before standing and stretching a bit.

Link made himself as comfortable as he could in the spot he had been before, curling in on himself a bit, before turning to Kafei and signing him a good night with a tired smile. He let his eyelids slip closed, and soon he drifted to sleep.

Kafei wished Link a good night, settling back into his spot. His mind weighed heavily over the facts that Link had told him. He'd had such a hard life, it no longer surprised Kafei why Link was the way he was. It explained the hero always looking sad and tired. It explained him staying to help. It explained the worms. Kafei drifted off to sleep, trying to think of ways he could help.

* * *

When Kafei woke up, there were birds chirping, and the sound of the waves crashing out at sea pulled him from his daze. His breath was hot against his face, and he groaned slightly as he hugged closer to the soft thing he was pressed up against.

As his mind cleared a bit, Kafei remembered that he was laying on the beach, and logically there was nothing on the beach that would be soft and slightly squishy to cuddle with. Cracking open a bleary eye, all he could see was yellow. More specifically, blond.

It took a moment, but Kafei realized the soft thing was Link, and that he was curled up into the other boy. As much as he knew he should pry himself away, Kafei let himself stay pressed up to him. It was nice and warm, cuddled up on the beach, and he was still exhausted from the long night and even longer day before. He promptly fell back asleep, quite comfortable in his spot.

When Link stirred awake he found himself once again wrapped up in Kafei's arms, and while it didn't give him as much of a fright as before he could still feel his heart beat immediately pick up its pace as his breath get caught in his throat. He let out a small breath before looking up to the sky.

The sun hung high in the air, it must have been late in the day. He groaned to himself, they weren't going to get very far today before having to set up camp again, but he supposed it was alright as long as they could find somewhere safe.

He wormed his way out of Kafei's hold before sitting up and stretching, letting out a yawn before standing. He then got to work on lighting their fire and cooking the fish he had caught for them the night before; glad that he would still be able to wake Kafei up with breakfast.

When Kafei woke up again, he was greeted with the smell of a fire and something cooking. When he sat up, he realized it was fish, with Link tending to it.

"So you do know how to cook, and you still tried to feed me worms?" He asked groggily, grinning to Link through the sleep his eyes still held. He felt much better rested than he had before, yawning as he stretched his bones.

Link looked up from where he sat infront of the fire upon hearing Kafei's voice, laughing a bit at his comment.

'Fish is the only thing I know how to cook!' He defended himself, pouting a bit playfully.

Realizing it was later than normal, Kafei frowned. He hadn't intended on over sleeping the way he had. It couldn't have been helped though, he supposed, after such a late night.

Looking around, Kafei caught sight of a fisherman in a boat off the coast, watching the two of them. He turned to Link warily. "You don't suppose he lives in one of these houses here, do you?" He asked, still watching the fisherman.

Kafei's stomach growled needily, mouth watering at the smell of cooking fish. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a couple of containers with some of the fresh fruit in them, standing. "Maybe this will do as an apology for staying so close to them," he suggested, going to set them on the doorsteps of the houses before returning for his own breakfast.

Link looked in the direction of the fisherman before nodding to Kafei. 'Yes, he lives in that one there,' He pointed to the house on the right. 'He came out a few hours ago,' He hadn't thought that it might have bugged the fisherman that they were staying by his house, but he supposed it probably would have, especially with what had happened in the time they've been there. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a bit embarrassed, as Kafei left the fruit on his doorstep.

Once Kafei returned he handed him the cooked fish with a smile. They ate peacefully, Link could admit he could have cooked the fish a bit better, but he was glad he was able to do something nice for Kafei. Upon finishing their breakfast Link stood, giving himself another quick stretch before putting out the fire and gathering up his equipment.

'We should probably get going, it is late enough as it is,' He stated.

Kafei was more than happy to be able to eat cooked fish for breakfast. Anything, really, and he was appreciative that Link made it all himself. He was quiet, trying to think of how their trip was going to go.

After eating, Kafei got up and stretched, pulling his shoes on. He couldn't lie that he was feeling pretty crusty after several days of travelling, but the salt in the ocean water did nothing to help. As much as he wanted a bath, it didn't seem he'd get a proper one any time soon. Aside from that, he was ready to make as much progress as possible.

After packing up their things they finally made their way from the shore, hopping on Epona to make it back across the obstacles and back into the fields.


	5. Ikana Valley / Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a couple of notes for this chapter! the volvagia thing i mention is a reference to the oot manga by akira himekawa! it will be brought up again in the future >:3c  
> also! pls give my wife love @ovariesoftime on twitter and tumblr, this fic would literally not be a thing without her lmao  
> also tiny bit of a style change to the art, nothing major, im just using a different brush is all!  
> anyways thats it, pls enjoy!

They traveled a long while, stopping to rest here and there, fighting monsters that impeded their path along the way, Kafei even stepping in to cause a bit of damage with his sling shot, which surprised and impressed Link. For the most part their trip to Ikana had been safe and straight forward, and on top of that, over the days the two had done much talking, getting closer and finding out more about each other; Link thought it felt nice, being able to be open with Kafei.

Link found that after the days, there was barely anything he wasn't willing to tell Kafei. He told him about the other kids from the forest he grew up with, the Great Deku Tree, all of the people he had met during his travels across Hyrule. Kafei recounted stories growing up the son of the mayor, how he met Anju and Cremia, and of his daily life. He told Link stories of some shenanigans he would get into as a child, and more about how he ended up living in his secret hideout at the Laundry Pool. He admitted his fears of thunderstorms and not being good enough for those in his life, and his interest in cooking stemming from Anju's inability to do so.

Pretty soon, there were only a few things Link had yet to tell Kafei about, including the Fierce Deity mask, and one other fact about himself, but he was keen to keep those to himself; another thing he hadn't told him about yet was the fact that once he leaves to go back to Hyrule, he wouldn't be able to return. 

He tried not to think about it, if he did the thought would begin to make his heart ache, he knew he would miss Kafei, as well as the others he had met in Termina, but Kafei most of all. Through their days together Link couldn't help the softness in his heart for the other, even though he continued to deny the feelings that bubbled up, constantly reminding himself that Kafei had Anju. Slowly though he got used to waking up in the others arms, hearing his voice in the mornings and wishing him good night before going to bed; it will be hard for him to go back to being alone, but it was inevitable, he was always cursed to be alone.

Kafei became used to seeing Link all day, every day, from the moment he woke up to the point he went to sleep; waking up to find himself curled up against him, the earthy smell the other boy held. He could tell when the other started to feel stressed, picking up on the signals of hair pulling and rubbing his hands together. Any time Kafei caught him, he would take Link's hands in his own to make him stop. It made communicating a bit hard, but he would let go after a few minutes to make sure the point got across. He became familiar with the other being there, enjoying the company together. At the end of the day, Kafei would begin a fire, setting to making a meal for the two of them. It wasn't ever as extravagant as anything he'd made in town, but it was always more than enough for them to get by. He liked to prepare the food and present it to the hero, watching as he enjoyed the meal every time.

After about six days they were growing close to reaching Ikana, just a day away. They had stopped to rest by some fallen logs, Ikana looming in the distance. Kafei did much the same of preparing lunch for them. He'd settled on making skewers of meat and potatoes, with bits of berries and carrots they'd found along the way. He'd learned quite a bit about foraging from Link, though he did stay away from any bugs or worms they'd come across. Link leaned back on a log as he sat in the grass, taking a deep breath as he relaxed, his legs tried from the walking they had been doing.

'We are getting close, another day and we should arrive,' He informed Kafei before he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as a soft breeze blew past, jostling his hair gently as it did.

As Kafei set the skewers on the fire to cook, Kafei looked up to Link, relaxing against the log. It was the most peaceful he had seemed in days, and Kafei couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips at the sight. He watched the way the hero's hair fluttered against his cheek, the sun highlighting his skin in a warm orange glow.

Kafei realized that, when their journey was over, he hoped Link would stay to be a part of his life, and that he could enjoy Termina in a way that he and his family and friends could during times of peace.

"Thank you for sticking around, and being here with me," Kafei told Link softly, though still loud enough he knew the other would hear. He knew it must have been hard, sticking around in an unfamiliar place, but Kafei was extremely grateful that he did. He wanted nothing more than for Link to finally be able to have a good and happy life, full of wonderful people and beautiful memories, and a small part of him hoped Link chose to have that in Termina with them.

Link brought his head up to look at Kafei as he spoke, smiling softly at his words.

'Of course, I said I would stay and help, did I not?' He chuckled a bit as he laid his head back on the log again. 'I will stay for as long as it takes, until you are back to normal,' He stated as he looked up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly drift by.

The moment was peaceful, and he was grateful for it. Briefly it made him think of when they started their journey, slowly making their way across the swamp; and while that moment was peaceful it was a different feeling, a closed off kind of peacefulness, this time it felt warmer, more genuine. It amazed him, how much they were able to grow together in such a seemingly short amount of time.

Kafei smiled, nodding in response. It was true Link had promised to stay, but that had been when the boys were little more than strangers; now that the two of them had really gotten to know each other, Kafei was even more appreciative for Link's presence. It was extremely calming to know that, during the hardships of their quest, the hero was there for him.

As he finished making their lunch, Kafei grabbed the food and went to sit next to Link against the log. It was amazing to think of how far they had come since first starting their journey. They were going off of the same amount of information they'd started with, but Kafei felt more hopeful than when they'd started. Knowing Link was there with him gave him the confidence that they would be able to get anything taken care of, no matter how severe the situation might be. They would be able to get through anything together.

Link signed a thank you to Kafei as he took the food, humming as he took a bite. They ate quietly, Link feeling comfortable and relaxed with the others presence beside him. Kafei sat and enjoyed his lunch with Link. It was peaceful, and he was more than happy to sit there quietly. He thought about the things he would do when he was finally cured, and of what he would be able to do to really thank Link for sticking around to help. After a moment Link stood and stretched, glancing back to the sight of Ikana in the distance, idly thinking about what Pamela's father might know that could help them; at least he hoped he would be able to do something for them.

Off in the distance, the sky was turning dark, heavy clouds that filled the sky were approaching. Kafei eyed it warily before he turned to Link. "So we're going to visit more people you know? How did you meet? What did you do to save them?" He asked, using a teasing tone on the last question.

Link gave a small giggle before bringing his hands up to sign.

'Pamela and her father, their house had been surrounded by Gibdos, undead monsters. When I had cleared them away and went inside, I found that Pamela's father had been slowly turning into a Gibdo; I played the Song Of Healing for him, which turned him back to normal, and gave me this,' He recounted before reaching into his belt pouch and pulling out the Gibdo mask. He slipped it onto his face, tapping the surface of it with his finger.

'It keeps Gibdos from attacking me when I am near them,' He explained. 'It is not the most exciting, but it is useful,' He stated before slipping the mask off. He handed it to Kafei, knowing that he would probably want to look over it himself.

Kafei took the mask from Link, looking it over. It seemed to have some sort of gauzy covering over the shell of the mask, softened from age. It was tattered off the edges, and he smiled before bringing it up to his face, looking over at Link.

"Am I scary now?" Kafei asked, voice and a laugh muffled from the mask. It was hard to see, and his breath made it warm against his face. A distant rumble caused him to tense up, holding the mask in place as he squeezed his eyes shut. His stomach clenched as a single raindrop fell on his head, knowing what was coming. The thought of the coming storms terrified him, and he desperately hoped they would pass without coming near them; Kafei didn't want Link to see him paralyzed with fear over something as simple as a storm.

'Very,' Link laughed. The sound of the rumble pulled Link's attention to the sky, noticing the dark clouds that had formed not far off he grimaced; he remembered that Kafei had told him that he was afraid of thunderstorms, and when he looked back to the other he could tell that he was tense.

He sat back down next to Kafei and gently put his hand on his shoulder. Feeling a rain drop hit his nose, he softly took the mask back and slipped it into his pouch before picking up his hands to sign.

'We should take cover' He gave a knock to the log they were leaning against. 'This is hollow, we can get inside and wait it out,' Rain drops started to fall from the sky faster as the dark clouds loomed closer.

'Hopefully it will not be too bad,' He signed, biting his lip.

With a nod, Kafei let Link take the mask before heading underneath the hollowed log. It was a bit cramped, but there was at least shelter from the incoming rain as it started to come down harder.

Kafei's chest tightened as the sky lit up bright, heart skipping a beat at the following thunder. His eyes squeezed tight once again, feeling his heart in his throat as the terror took hold. He hated how small a simple act of nature made him feel. He forced himself to take a deep breath, head buzzing already. Link watched the sky light up from within the log as he worried his bottom lip, the rain quickly turning from a light sprinkle to a heavy shower.

He turned his attention to Kafei. It made his heart ache to see him so afraid, he sucked in a breath before scooting himself closer to the other, the log didn't provide them with a whole lot of room, but he was smaller than Kafei so he was able to move around without trouble. Gently he took hold of Kafei's arm, wrapping his own around it as he leaned into the other, resting his head on his shoulder; he hoped that he could comfort Kafei at least somewhat until the storm passed.

Kafei felt Link take a hold of his arm, hugging onto him. With a shaky breath, the boy leaned his head against the other's, counting the time between the thunderclaps. It was close, a lot more closer than he was comfortable with. Kafei prayed to whatever goddess was listening for it to pass quickly.

He had always been terrified of thunder since a really young age. While his mother was always there to comfort him, Kafei knew he couldn't rely on her to get him through them his entire life. He had to grow up at some point and get over it. It was even worse when he'd hid out in the Laundry Pool in town, having to coax himself out of his panic on his own.

With another ear-rattling clap, Kafei curled tighter into himself, trying to remember to breathe. He managed to find one of Link's hands with his own, knuckles white with how tight his grip was. He somehow managed to mumble out an apology, knowing how pathetic he must have looked.

Link hummed softly at Kafei's words, with his hands occupied he couldn't sign to Kafei, unable to tell him it was okay; once this was over he would have to tell him, that he didn't have to apologize for being afraid. Kafei felt a mix of fear and embarrassment for the duration of the storm, using different methods to try and cope with his fears. The thing that really helped the most was Link's comfort, being there and holding onto him. It only intensified his embarrassment, though there wasn't much he could do about that.

thirty minutes passed before the storm let up, the thunder had stopped and the rain slowed down to a halt, and the clouds cleared to once again show the blue sky. Link let out a small sight of relief before giving a gentle squeeze to Kafei's arm and lifting his head, trying to give him an encouraging smile.

When the storm finally passed, Kafei managed to crack an eye open, seeing Link's smiling face. Kafei let out a sigh, rubbing his own face for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice still shaky as he peered out from under the log. "You shouldn't have had to see me like that," he added, silently cursing himself for being so ridiculous. Something in his head told him Link was just pitying him, seeing him as some feeble little child. He shook the thoughts away, knowing for a fact that Link didn't see him that way, though traces of doubt refused to leave him.

Link shook his head, making a little noise in his throat.

'Do not be sorry, it is okay to be afraid. I get scared of many things, you have seen it, so please do not feel like you have to hide it with me, I will not think any less of you,' He reassured Kafei, making sure to look him in the eyes so he knew that he meant it. He wanted to make sure Kafei knew that he didn't have to be ashamed of how he felt. He had seen Link at his low points, trembling in fear and having a meltdown from anger, there was no way Link could pass judgement on the other.

Kafei felt his chest tighten from Link's words, nodding. He had seen Link through some low points, it was only natural he showed his true feelings as well. He took one of Link's hands in his own, putting the other on his shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend," he stated, taking the first normal breath he had in quite a while. Kafei felt truly blessed to be able to have such a close friend be there for him for something so trivial that he had such a hard time dealing with.

Link smiled to Kafei, giving him a nod, happy that Kafei could trust him enough to share his feelings with him.

'Now let's get out of this log, it is cramped,' Link signed before ducking his way back out of the log, dusting himself off from the dirt and grass as he waited for Kafei to crawl out.

Kafei followed Link out from under the log, stretching as he did so. He bit his lip, still thinking about the storm. The sky still had some low-hanging clouds, but had cleared a lot of the rain from them. He hoped that was it.

After making sure that the storm had passed, the boys gathered their belongings and began to head off toward the east. They still had about a day's worth of travel left, and about half that amount of time left to continue for the day. As they went Link breathed in the fresh air, moist from the storm before, the grass below them now wet with dew. He was thankful that the storm didn't last too long, they still had enough day light out to make progress, plus he didn't want to stay in that cramped log all night.

As they walked, Kafei's curiosity piqued once more. "So for your magic masks, what is it like, being a different race? How exactly do they work?" He asked, tilting his head. He thought to seeing Link as the Goron hero Darmani, then as the Zora. It seemed so strange to be able to change the body so much.

Link hummed as he considered Kafei's question, truthfully he never put too much thought into how the masks worked, he just knew that they did, and that's was all the information he needed.

'It is a bit odd at first, but I have gotten used to it. I am not positive on how they work, maybe it is a combination of magic and possession, but I am not sure,' Link signed, shrugging a bit.

Kafei nodded, thinking about the masks more. He wondered what it was that made them work, but ultimately decided that Link's answer would be the best conclusion.

"Does it feel any different? Than your normal body, I mean," he asked, remembering the hard wood of the Deku mask when he'd touched it. He still had more questions to them, trying not to seem too eager to learn something he'd never even heard of before.

Link thought back to when he had first used the masks, how painful it was to transform, and how disorientating it was trying to get used to the new bodies he found himself in; fumbling around and tripping over himself as he got used to the forms' varying sizes. He was glad that he has a much easier time with it now.

'Very, almost everything feels different, different heights, different visions, different abilities, it is like being an entirely new person every time,' Link explained. The masks he carried were quite the enigma, so it was only natural that Kafei had so many questions, questions that Link was happy to answer, ready and willing to humor Kafei's curiosity.

Kafei nodded, still trying to sort his questions out. There was a lot of information to process, and he was trying his best to keep up. It was almost dizzying just to even think about.

"So it's like, being a little baby height for a Deku, but like if you stood on a ladder for a Goron, right?" He asked, clarifying his understanding. He almost wanted to ask to see them again, but didn't think it appropriate, as if the use of the masks were some sort of spectacle. He chewed on his lip as he debated it. Kafei knew he wouldn't really be able to fully understand how they worked without the experience with the masks, but from the way Link described them, it didn't sound pleasant nor like either one would want him to.  
  
Link gave a nod to Kafei's question.

'Yes, the Zora is a bit easier, that form is similar to how I was as an adult, only taller, though my vision out of the water is a bit.. Odd,' Link commented. Transforming into the Zora for the first time was a bit of a pleasant surprise, it felt similar to how he was as an adult, though the height and build were a bit different, it still felt familiar to him; at least more familiar than being a Deku or a Goron.

Kafei tilted his head in confusion. "Odd? How so?" He asked, wanting to understand more. It was quite fascinating to be able to learn so much more from Link. He wanted to find out as much as he could, and Link was so knowledgeable, it would have been a shame to pass on the opportunity to find out more.

'It is a bit hard to explain, but things are different in colors, and everything is a bit darker, like it is night even if it is daylight,' Link explained.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you mind showing me again? If you don't want to, I understand. I'm sure it's uncomfortable," he finally blurted out, eyes sparkling at the thought of being able to see Link in the different forms again. Link was taken back at first at Kafei's request, but laughed and gave him a nod.

'I do not mind,' He smiled before he reached into his pouch. Pulling out the Zora mask he put it to his face, clenching his jaw through the uncomfortable feeling it caused until he transformed; he looked down at Kafei, thinking that he really did look like a child from this angle.

'Now your hair looks more blue rather than purple, and your eyes are almost brown,' Link noted, trying to be as informative as he could for Kafei.

Kafei's eyes went even wider as Link agreed to use one of the masks, nodding as he absorbed the information given. As a Zora, Link was much taller than before, just slightly taller than the average adult. Kafei looked over Link, excited about the change and hearing how senses were affected differently. "What about smell? Or touch, or taste? Do you crave little fish like that, like some sort of fish cannibal?" He asked, looking from Link's eyes back to the rest of his body with a child-like wonder.

'I can smell a bit better, touch and taste are the same though, and I think I just crave fish all the time,' Link laughed. He found Kafei's wonder amusing, something that seemed normal to himself was so interesting to Kafei, and he was so eager to learn.

Kafei put a hand on Link's arm, feeling the scales and tracing them down to the fins. He was gentle, running his fingers over them. It was just like any other fish, Kafei supposed, but was extremely infatuated with the fact that it was actually his friend in the new body in front of him.

Link watched as Kafei ran his fingers down his arm, his eyes practically transfixed on the blue scales. It felt a bit odd, suddenly having to look down at Kafei when he was used to having to look up, he wondered for a moment if this was how Anju felt, but he swallowed the thought down as a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

Kafei looked back up to Link, seeing his reflection in the glassy blue eyes. It was so odd to be looking up, but it just made him laugh at how silly it felt. It wasn't bad, by any means.

"Well I think we'll just have to get you some fish then!" He teased with a grin. Kafei thought of what they had in the food pouch for a moment, then of Link. "So is it different for the Deku and Goron? Are there different cravings for the different ones?" He asked, wondering what the other two races would eat. Link chuckled, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly before bringing his hands up to sign.

'I do not notice any cravings as the Deku, but sometimes as the Goron I will crave rocks,' Link recalled when he first tried eating rocks as a Goron, it was a lot easier than when he had tried before, his teeth now able to bite through the hard material.

He had tried eating rocks before back in Hyrule, sometimes out in the wild there was not much he could find, so taking a page from the Goron's book he would try eating small pebbles; he decided not soon after that worms would be a better alternative.

Kafei wrinkled his nose at the thought of eating rocks. He couldn't imagine trying to eat something so hard, and was amazed that Link hadn't broken any teeth so far.

"That doesn't sound very appetizing. I think we should stick to meat, vegetables, and fruit," he pointed out, chuckling a little. It was astounding all the things Link had gone through and done just to survive, all for the sake of saving the people wherever he was. Kafei admired his tenacity, still staring at him starry-eyed. He continued to feel the scales of the Zoran skin, mesmerized by the feeling of it. Link gave a laugh as he nodded, while he didn't mind scrounging up what he could to eat, he did much prefer the actual food they have been eating during their adventure.

Link swallowed as Kafei continued to feel his arm, embarrassment rising to his cheeks at the attention. He averted his eyes, looking off to the side before signing.

'There is not much that I can do as a Zora on land, under water I can walk and breathe, and I can swim much faster. On land I can attack with my fins, and create an electric barrier, but not much else, but my ocarina turns into this,' Link pulled out the Zora Guitar, strumming it a few times with a smile.

Kafei's eyes managed to widen just a bit further, grinning at the sight of the guitar. He always enjoyed listening to music, especially during the festival when all sorts of performers came to town. It was always a joy to hear all the different styles of music the performers chose for their pieces.

"Have you played much?" He asked, admiring the guitar Link held. It was a massive fish bone, with the strings attached. He was amazed at how well it sounded as the hero played.

'I do not play the guitar often, I am more familiar with the ocarina, but I know a couple of songs,' Link thought for a moment, trying to think of a song he could play that wouldn't cause some sort magic to happen.

If it was his ocarina he would be able to improvise something, having spent countless hours during his time in Hyrule playing it to keep Navi and himself entertained during long stretches of travel, so he learned rather quickly. With the guitar however he wasn't as well versed, only able to play the songs he already knew the notes to. Ultimately he decided playing Saria's song would be best, while it is magic it wouldn't cause anything to happen. He gave the guitar a few test strums before starting to play Saria's song, closing his eyes and swaying along with the music. While he played he remembered when Saria first taught it to him, playing along with her in the forest, the times after when he would play it just to hear her voice, and when he would play it for Navi; the memory brought a small smile to his face.

Kafei listened to Link playing the guitar, smiling as he watched. It was lively and peaceful at the same time. The look on Link's face brought a wave of a calm feeling over Kafei, seeing how it was a familiar tune. It was a wonderful moment for them. When he finished, Kafei clapped for the piece, giving Link a small whoop. He was extremely grateful that Link felt comfortable enough to play for him, that he could be himself. It was really nice to be able to be open between them now.

Link chuckled as Kafei cheered for him, giving a little bow before putting the guitar away and slipping the mask off. He let out a breath and shook himself out as he transformed back to his normal self, even if he had gotten used to the pain the ache he felt still managed to feel uncomfortable.

'I can show you the others if you would like?' Link offered. While transforming did feel uncomfortable he could grit his teeth and bear it, Kafei seemed so excited to learn about the masks, it made his heart swell, that even with the situation at hand he was still able bring a smile to the others face.

Kafei's eyes glistened as he nodded, excited about seeing all the different forms Link could take on. While the thought of him seeming very childish came to mind, it quickly passed. He was enjoying himself, and as long as Link didn't mind, he didn't see the harm in learning more.

"If you don't mind, I would love to," he requested, wondering which one Link would pick next. Kafei still didn't approve of Link using the masks if they caused him too much discomfort, but he had offered to do so and still seemed to be enjoying showing them off. Kafei only hoped he could do something as equally entertaining for the other boy, wanting to be able to cause him to feel just as much joy as he felt in that moment.

Link nodded and reached into his pouch, pulling out the Deku mask, a form Kafei had yet to see. Putting it to his face he transformed, he looked up to Kafei, now being only about half of his size.

'Now everything is yellow,' He stated, wanting to be as informational as he could for Kafei. 'And it is a bit hard to make expressions like this,' He added, remembering that he couldn't actually smile, or move his mouth at all, the most he could do was emote with his eyes.

Kafei let out a soft laugh at how short Link had become. It was so odd seeing the small wooden form with large yellow eyes and wisps of blond hair coming out of Link's signature hat. He looked like a child's toy more than anything.

"It's interesting," Kafei admitted, biting his lip to keep from smiling too broadly at this form. He didn't want to seem like he was being rude or anything of the sort, but he was quite amused by it.

"How exactly do the Deku people talk? I wonder where the sound comes from?" Kafei asked as he bent over, looking over Link's face curiously from mere inches away. His eyes looked quite sad as a Deku. He recalled Link telling him about the spirit inside, and how it felt to wear that particular mask. He placed a reassuring hand on Link's head and gave him a smile, hoping the spirit inside could feel it as well.

Link's heart jumped when Kafei brought his face close to his own, he could feel his body get warm with embarrassment and he was suddenly very glad that he couldn't emote. He almost forgot to answer Kafei's question with how startled he was at the others close proximity, his hands fumbling over signs for a second.

'I am not sure, I have never talked in this form before so I would not know,' He managed to sign, albeit a bit shakily. 

He was taken back by Kafei's hand on his head, his breath getting caught in his throat as he smiled at him, his heart pounding so hard against his chest he was afraid Kafei might hear. Despite Link's beating heart he tried calming himself down, trying to shoo away the feelings stirring in his chest.

Nodding, Kafei pulled himself upright, taking his hand back. He accepted the answer for what it was; he knew that Link rarely ever spoke, so it was no surprise that he wouldn't know how talking in that form would work.

"Didn't you say you can shoot bubbles? Can you show me that?" He asked, still excited to be learning about Link's magical masks and how they worked. Kafei didn't want to pressure the other into doing something he wasn't comfortable with, but was absolutely giddy over all the knew information he was seeing and learning about.

Link let out a breath as Kafei backed up before giving him a nod at this request, blowing a few bubbles and shooting them outwards; he watched for a moment as they flew off and popped a short distance away before turning back to Kafei.

'It is not the most remarkable, this form is mostly good for using the Deku flowers. I do not see any around though, so I will have to show you another time, maybe the next time we are in Clock Town,' He explained, hoping that Kafei wouldn't be too disappointed in not being able to see it, though it wasn't like there was much to see in the first place.

Kafei gave Link another smile, waving it off. How could he feel disappointed when Link was going out of his way to share the power of the magic masks with him? "I'm not bothered in the slightest," He stated, tilting his head to look back at Link. He couldn't bring himself to feel disappointed even if he wanted to.

"I'll hold you to it," he teased Link, adding a wink to prove his playful mood before laughing a little. He was more than happy for what he was being given, and it would only sour the light vibe they had going if he weren't enjoying the moment. He hoped Link felt just as relaxed about it as he did.

Link chuckled and gave Kafei a small nod, he then slipped the Deku mask off, tucking it back into his pouch before pulling out the Goron mask. He put it over his face and transformed, glad he didn't have to pretend to be Darmani again; he looked down at Kafei once again, now towering over him.

'My vision is not very different in this form, you just look a lot smaller now,' Link laughed, finding it quite amusing. 'I walk a lot slower, but I can go pretty fast when I roll around,' He added.

Watching as Link pulled the Deku mask off and put on the Goron mask, Kafei had to crane his neck to look up at him. "Why hello there, Mister Goron hero," He teased once more. A sudden realization hit him, and he blushed slightly at the thought. It hadn't actually been Darmani he had seen in the Goron village, but Link. He couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it had to have been to have to talk to the shaman when they hadn't known it wasn't the Goron hero.

Kafei placed a hand on Link's arm, concern spreading across his face. "I'm sorry," He said, feeling the embarrassment hit him. "If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have made you talk in the village," He added, biting his lip. Had he known, he would have tried something different. He didn't know what, but he wouldn't have wanted the hero to do something so discomforting. Link gave a small laugh, but was taken back by Kafei's apology. While it was true that talking was both physically and mentally uncomfortable, he was okay with doing what he had to.

He had done many things in his travels that he didn't want to do, some things more so than others; his mind thought of when he had taken on the Fire Temple, having to fight Volvagia, but he shook the thought from his mind before he could linger on it any longer.

'It is okay, in other forms talking is not that bad, and I do not think the elder Goron would have helped us otherwise, so it is okay, please do not worry,' Link smiled, trying to be reassuring as he placed a large hand over Kafei's own hand resting on his arm.

Kafei smiled to Link as the other put a hand over his own. It was nice, and he did feel a bit better if it wasn't too much for Link to handle. He knew the little hero was tough, but he was still a person who had been through much more than he should have been expected to.

He had a sudden thought, followed by a grin. "So what about your other masks, the ones that don't change you? Care to show me what they can do?" He asked, remembering the ridiculousness of how the mask of his face looked. It did intrigue him, though, as he remembered the explosion mask and the mask that could make one stay up all night. He wondered if there were others with similar aspects.

Link gave the other a nod before taking the mask off, letting out a small breath as he transformed back, sweat began to bead at his brow as he started to feel a bit fatigued from the rapid switching between forms. He tucked the Goron mask back into his pouch and pulled out Kafei's Keaton mask, slipping it on with a grin before signing.

'Do you know what your Keaton mask does?' He asked, though it was Kafei's he wasn't sure if he had ever actually tried to summon a Keaton before, but knowing him, city boy that he is, he probably hadn't.

Kafei grinned at the sight of his former mask, pleasantly surprised and a feeling of extreme joy in the pit of his stomach over the fact that Link still had it. "I didn't know it had anything special about it," He admitted. Looking up to Link, Kafei knew he was about to learn something new about a mask he had owned for years, and he was excited. He was having a blast being able to learn all these new facts from Link. It made for a great way to pass time as they headed to Ikana.

Kafei had owned the Keaton mask since he was a young child. It was one of the earliest festivals he could remember; he remembered being excited as he walked around with his mother, holding her hand as they walked around watching performers and trying the food from the different booths set up throughout town. Another young boy was there, a boy with his older sister, and he'd had a couple of masks with him. After playing for a bit, the boy named Minji gave the mask to Kafei as a token of their new friendship. Kafei recalled being scared from how loud the fireworks were, and watching with amazement as his mother held him close, the colors lighting up the sky. He hoped he would be able to enjoy the next festival with his family and friends, just as he had in the past.

Link chuckled as he grabbed onto Kafei's hand, leading him around the field, thankfully he didn't have to stray far from their path before finding a ring if swaying grass, indicating the presence of a Keaton. He stopped and had Kafei stand outside of the circle before going into the middle himself, unsheathing his sword he preformed a spin attack, cutting down all the swaying grass; a few moments after a Keaton appeared before him.

He turned his head to Kafei, gesturing for him to come forward. The Keaton greeted the two of them, lowering its head down to them as it started asking its questions regarding things around Termina; Link was able to answer them all correctly, the Keaton rewarding him with a red rupee before bidding its farewell and disappearing. Link turned to Kafei as he slipped the mask off, smiling as he handed it to him.

'Cool, right?' Link chuckled, happy to be able to show Kafei what his old mask could do.

Kafei grinned as Link took his hand, leading him on a search. When told to wait, he waited patiently, watching as Link cut a ring of grass, revealing a live Keaton. Kafei's eyes sparkled at the sight, having never seen one in the flesh before. After Link answered all the Keaton's questions correctly and been paid for his success, the Keaton disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kafei looked to Link with much excitement, bouncing on his toes.

"That was so cool!" He breathed, hyped up for anything else Link had to show. It was wonderful getting to have so many new experiences on the journey, and Kafei couldn't wait for whatever else he could share with Link.

Link laughed, excited that Kafei was so excited. He thought for a moment, trying to think of what other mask he could show him, he decided that the blast mask would do, he had already shown it to Kafei but still had yet to demonstrate what it could do. He reached into his pouch and pulled it out, putting it over his face before signing to Kafei.

'Stay there, I do not want you to get hurt,' He instructed before heading back a couple of feet, far enough for Kafei to be out of the range of the blast.

Link brought his shield up and sucked in a breath before detonating the mask, causing a large explosion to blast out in front of him, the collision on his shield making him slide back on his feet a bit; he waited a moment before firing off another, once again being sent back by the impact.

As the smoke dissipated he put his shield away before slipping the mask off, putting it back in his pouch before wiping his brow, sweating a bit thanks to the adrenaline that started to course through him at the blasts directly in front of him. He made his way back to Kafei, breathing just a bit heavier than before.

'It is a bit risky to use, but it is helpful in a pinch,' Link stated with a smile. He then glanced to the sky, noticing it had started to grow darker as the sun began to set. 'None of my other masks are very entertaining to see, but it is getting dark anyways, so we should probably set up camp,' He signed as he looked back to Kafei.

Kafei watched curiously as Link walked away with the blast mask, eyes widening with shock as the other set off the mask several times. He met Link half-way, feeling a bit concerned; he was relieved to know he wasn't hurt, but Kafei still wasn't a big fan of the risk it was to use.

"As long as it doesn't hurt you, it might be handy to have," He noted, still wary of the last mask. At the mention of the fading daylight, Kafei agreed that they ought to set up camp, helping to set up for the night at the edge of a nearby graveyard, away from anything that might have paid the boys any attention.

When daylight broke the next morning, Kafei sat up with a stretch, yawning. He hadn't slept that great throughout the night, his nerves eating at him. They had discussed reaching Ikana Canyon over breakfast, and Kafei was ready to possibly have an answer for what was going on with him.

After a quick breakfast, the boys set off for the canyon, and Kafei could feel butterflies in his stomach as they made their way out of the valley toward the river. It had been several weeks, but the memory of being in the area to retrieve the Sun mask was still fresh in Kafei's mind, and he was almost convinced that they might run into that thief Sakon any second.

"We're getting close, right?" He asked, turning to Link for reassurance. Kafei knew that whatever answer he got, positive or negative, would quell his anxieties. Link had become very good at calming any antsy feelings Kafei held, and could only get better at it with time.

Link was thankful that they were able to get through the valley without much of a scrape, the number of monsters in the area coupled with the falling rocks made it dangerous to traverse, but luckily they were able to make it through alright. Link let out a sigh of relief as they exited the valley, coming up on the river; he gave Kafei a nod to his question.

'We just have to get up there,' Link informed the other with a smile, pointing up towards the cliff.

Kafei looked up the cliff, brow raised. He wondered how Link had made it up in the first place, but knew it had to have been possible since Link had been there before. "How do you even get up there?" He asked, stretching for a moment. A strong scent hit him and he wrinkled his nose, turning to Link.

"I don't know about you, but I'd really like to clean myself up before we see your friends," He admitted. It had been way too long since he'd properly bathed last, and needed to take care of it before meeting anybody new.

Link was a bit surprised at Kafei's comment, but he supposed it couldn't be helped that Kafei wanted to be clean, that was what he was used to after all; Link however was more accustomed to going stretches of time without bathing, dungeon crawling for days at a time didn't really aid well in providing him with places to wash himself after all.

'We can get up with my hook shot, I can shoot those trees and it will pull us up,' He explained first, pointing to the trees on the ledges leading up the cliff. 'There is a water way up there outside of their house you can bathe in, neither of them really go outside so you do not have to worry about them seeing you,' Link then suggested. While it may not be the most private place to bathe it was their best option, given that Octorocks lurked in the river in front of them, and the current would most likely wash Kafei away.

Kafei watched Link sign, then looked to the different trees going up the cliff, interested in the plan. He wasn't sure how the hookshot worked, but he wasn't about to question Link's methods. The hero knew so much more than he did about travel, and it was extremely evident throughout the journey.

At the mention of bathing, Kafei noticed the words Link chose to sign. "Aren't you going to bathe too?" He asked, feeling slightly grossed out at the implication that the other wasn't. To prove his point to himself, he leaned forward toward Link, sniffing at the air around him. His nose wrinkled up at the unpleasant sensation. "You're bathing too," He stated, not wanting either of them to seem too disgusting to the people they were going to see. Hygiene was important, and Kafei wanted to be clean and healthy. He also wanted to make sure Link was clean, for both of their sakes.

Link stared at Kafei for a moment as his mind went blank, his face then turning beat red as it donned on him what Kafei had said, shaking his head rapidly as he stepped back away from the other. Suddenly a new problem arose, the one thing about himself that Link had yet to tell Kafei was that he was not actually born male, and while he didn't need the approval of others to feel validated as who he was, the thought of having to tell someone, or someone finding out, made anxiety and panic start to bubble in his chest.

Growing up in the forest it hadn't been much of a problem, the other kids were confused at first, when Link had Saria cut his hair, and insisted that they only called him a boy from then on, but they quickly got used to it; and thankfully for Link he looked masculine enough that no one in Hyrule had questioned it, even as an adult. But now, as he was presented with a situation that could very easily out himself to Kafei, he felt almost light headed at the sudden surge of panic that coursed through him. He swallowed hard as he brought his hands up to sign.

'No, it is fine, you bathe, I will some other time,' Link signed quickly. 'We should hurry, before it gets dark,' He added before turning on his heels to walk towards the dock, wanting to change the subject before Kafei had a chance to object.

Kafei's brows furrowed as Link declined the notion of bathing. Being out in the open was one thing, but he was not about to be stuck in an enclosed space with other people while the two of them were smelling like they'd crawled in garbage.

"That wasn't a suggestion," Kafei pointed out, quickly catching up to Link. He wondered why the other would be so quick to pass on the idea of bathing, and it occurred to him that Link might not be comfortable with a communal bathing situation.

"Hey, if you want, I can find somewhere to wait while you clean yourself on your own," He told Link, finally realizing what was happening. "I mean, I get if you're shy, I know my guy isn't that big either. It's nothing to be ashamed about," He added, placing a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder.

Link stopped in his tracks, looking at Kafei eyes wide and mouth agape as he somehow blushed even harder, dumbfounded at Kafei's words; he blinked a few times before averting his eyes, brows furrowed as he sweat.

'Fine, as long as you never say that again,' He signed quickly, wanting the conversation to be over. He started walking towards the docks again, letting out a breath as he tried to calm himself down; as long as Kafei stayed far enough away and didn't see anything it would be fine.

Kafei looked to Link, feeling a bit bad for making the other boy feel so flustered. He truly hadn't intended on making him feel embarrassed or ashamed; rather, Kafei wanted him to take pride in personal care, especially around others. He continued to follow Link, agreeing to his terms.

"Yeah, definitely," He murmured, feeling a wave of guilt for being so brash. With a deep breath, he scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly. Kafei knew he lacked tact on more occasions than he'd liked to admit, and this only added to the list.

Once Link stepped onto the dock he pulled his bow from his pouch, along with two ice arrows. He nocked one of the arrows, its magic charging and radiating outwards from the tip, and without trouble, even in his flustered state, he was able to freeze the Octorocks one after the other; tucking his bow back into his pouch he glanced back to Kafei, gesturing for him to follow before jumping across the now frozen Octorocks and to the other side of the dock. Kafei watched as Link took his bow and shot each of the pale Octoroks, freezing them in place. As they jumped across, Kafei could feel the cold air surrounding them, trying not to fall of the now slick surface.

'You are going to need to hold onto me,' Link informed Kafei once he reached the other side before pulling the hook shot from his pouch.

Kafei looked over the tool Link had when he pulled it out. It was beautifully gilded, with an extremely sharp tip, and he could see now how Link was able to get up the cliff with it. At the mention of holding on, Kafei nodded. He hoped everything would go smoothly as he wrapped the other boy close, hugging onto him. The earthy smell with mixed sweat in such close proximity was disgusting, but at the same time, it was too familiar for Kafei to be completely grossed out. He gave Link a gentle squeeze to let him know he was ready.

Link wrapped one arm around Kafei, holding onto the hook shot in the other hand. When Kafei squeezed him he made sure his grip was tight on the other before bringing the hook shot up, aiming at the tree elevated in front of them. He pulled the trigger, watching intently as the tip shot out, the chain unraveling along with it as the sharp point pierced the tree; once it was lodged into the tree the chain retracted, pulling the two up onto the ledge. He repeated the process, making sure to keep a tight hold on Kafei as they went until they made it onto the top of the cliff, letting go of the other before tucking the hook shot back into his pouch.

'You okay?' Link asked once his hands were unoccupied, wanting to make sure Kafei wasn't too shaken up from the fast movement.

While Kafei had already mentally prepared himself for the travel up the cliff by hookshot, the quick movement and jerking around still affected him. It left him breathless and slightly dizzy, heart beating rapidly. He could barely register Link's question, holding a hand up in gesture to wait just a moment. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath and stop the rush that had gone to his head.

After a few moments, he straightened up, looking back to Link. "Sorry about that, I'm okay now," Kafei stated, hoping he sounded reassuring as he stretched back out. He looked around at their surroundings, and the architecture around there.

There was a massive wall to the right, several small buildings scattered around the edges of the area, and straight ahead there was a fairly large sized house with two massive phonograph speakers protruding from it and a stream running alongside it. Something in him told him that had to be there destination.

"So that's the place?" Kafei asked to be sure as he turned to Link. He was more than ready to clean up and see if these people knew anything about what was going on with him. Link waited for Kafei to catch his breath, then gave him a nod to his question.

'Hopefully they can help,' He stated almost idly.

'We can bathe there,' Link informed the other, pointing at the water way to the right of them. The embarrassment and anxiety starting to bubble up once again. 'You can go first, I will wait... Somewhere else, yell if something happens,' He signed quickly, avoiding looking at Kafei in the eye, before turning and hastily making his way up the incline.

Link sat down by the side of the music box house, far enough away that he couldn't see Kafei, but close enough that he could get there quickly if something happened. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and mentally prepare himself.

Kafei nodded, watching as Link headed off toward the other side of the house before heading off toward the water streaming down by the house. Testing it with his hand, the cool water would be a bit of a shock to his system, but not something the boy couldn't deal with.

After stripping his clothes off and acclimating himself to the water, Kafei dug around in one of his bags. He found a bar of soap he'd gotten from one of the shops in town, and took to scrubbing away all the grime from his body. As he bathed, it felt like a weight lifted from all the nastiness that washed away. When he finished, he dried himself off with a rag and pulled out a clean pair of shorts and a simple purple tunic to put on. Once he finished dressing, he soaked his worn clothes in the water and scrubbed the dirt out of them, hanging them on a nearby tree to dry while they were busy talking to the people in the house.

When all was said and done, Kafei headed off in the direction Link had gone, finding him quickly. "I'm done. I can wait here while you clean up. There's soap and a rag there as well," He stated, taking a seat next to Link. Kafei felt quite refreshed, and ready to tackle any other obstacles once the other boy returned.

Link swallowed the lump in his throat when Kafei sat down beside him, giving him a nod before standing and making his way back to the body of water. He made quick work of getting undressed and getting into the water, the anxiety he felt making him want to get this over with as quickly as possible.

He looked at the soap curiously. Truthfully he had never used soap himself, only sort of knowing what it was from seeing it in the market in Hyrule. They didn't have soap in the forest, using natural means to wash themselves, and due to having to save the world and all such luxuries were foreign to Link; usually when he bathed he would just use water and call it good, but he figured Kafei was more used to this kind of thing.

After a moment of problem solving he figured out how to use the bar of soap, quickly washing himself off and getting out of the water. He dried himself off with the rag before shaking his clothes off of any dirt, then tugging them back on, along with his equipment. Link let out a breath, finally able to feel himself relax now that the whole bathing situation was over with, he then made his way back over to where Kafei sat beside the house.

'Done, are you ready to go in?' He asked as he came up to the other.

During the time Link was gone, Kafei decided to reorganize their bags. Even though he took his time and was as meticulous as he possibly could about it, there wasn't much to it, so he finished a lot quicker than he'd expected. After a few moments of not doing anything, he began to daydream about what his life would be like when he was finally returned to normal.

Kafei was ready for his wedding with Anju, and they would finally be able to settle down together. There was the possibility of children, of course, as they ran the inn together. They would take care of their parents, and during any downtime, they would spend time with family and friends. Seeing the girls at the ranch, hopefully seeing Link during adventures around Termina. It would be a good, relaxing life. He was more than ready for it.

When Link returned, Kafei immediately noticed he was wearing the same dirty clothes as before. He opened his mouth to speak before shutting it. He considered asking if Link had a change of clothes with him, but thought better of it, figuring that he did not. Instead, Kafei dug into the bag to pull out his last clean set of clothing, holding them out in the other's direction.

"Please, go wash your clothes," He instructed. Washing the body would do little for feeling maximum comfort if the dirty clothes were put right back on, after all. Especially if the clothes were worn for weeks on end and smelled as such.

Link was taken back by Kafei handing him his clothes, he let out a huff as he took them, heading back down the incline to the water. Personally he didn't think his clothes were that bad, but he knew that arguing with Kafei would be pointless, so he just did as he was told, even though he would much rather be over this whole situation.

While Link went back to the water, Kafei sighed and shook his head. He hadn't missed the annoyed huff the hero let out as he walked away. He knew Link was more simplistic in that he probably didn't have as much time for bathing or clothes washing, but he just wanted to help his friend, even if that meant lending him clothes. Whatever it took, Kafei didn't mind giving it to Link.

As Link got to the edge of the water to begin washing his clothes the realization hit him that he would have to wear Kafei's clothes until his were dry. He would be wearing _Kafei's_ clothes. Heat immediately rose to his face as he looked down at the clothes in his hands, it was just a light purple shirt with baggy sleeves, and a pair of dark purple shorts; it was nothing fancy, but still they were Kafei's, and while the thought of wearing them shouldn't make him as flustered as he is he couldn't help the embarrassment it caused.

He took a breath, preparing himself for a moment, before taking off his own clothes and putting on Kafei's, they were ill fitting, being a couple sizes too big for him, but they were at least able to stay on him. His cheeks burned but he tried not to think about it as he scrubbed his clothes in the water, but it was difficult when every move he would make made Kafei's scent waft into his face; he shook his head, scrubbing at his clothes a bit harder before rinsing them off and hanging them where Kafei had hung his own clothes before. He redid his belts and got his equipment in order, trying to push the fact that he was wearing Kafei's clothes out of his mind, then finally made his way back up to the other once again.

'There, can we go in now?' Link asked, very much ready to move on, though he could still feel the heat on his face.

After more waiting and daydreaming, Link came back to where Kafei had been sitting. A funny feeling rose in the pit of Kafei's stomach as he looked at the other, chalking it up to nerves about the conversation they were about to have. Nodding as he stood, Kafei brushed the dirt from his shorts, ready to follow Link.

"Yes, I am ready," Kafei stated. So the two of them headed to the house and knocked on the door. When it opened a young girl appeared in the crack, peering up at them. She eyed Kafei warily, but lightened up at the sight of Link.

"Oh, hello! Welcome back," She said in a soft voice. There was a man calling out from in the house, appearing right after.

"Pamela, who is it?" He asked, smiling when he saw the boys. "Oh, well hello there! Come on in," He offered, pulling his daughter to the side as he welcoming the boys into their home. "What brings you two here?"

Finally able to move on Link let out a small sigh of relief as they walked up to the house. He gave a smile to Pamela as she opened the door, giving her a wave, then smiling to her father as he let them inside.

'We were wondering if you might know anything about curses? My friend here, Kafei, was cursed to be a child, and given your research we thought that you might be able to help?' Link asked, tilting his head to the side. It may be a bit of a long shot but he hoped Pamela's father would be able to yield some kind of result.

Pamela's father watched as Link signed, thinking for a moment about the information provided. "Wait here a moment," He instructed before he took off down the steps. Pamela grabbed some cups and brought them something to drink while they waited. It wasn't long before her father returned with an armful of large books, setting them down on the table as well.

"These are all the books I have that might contain any information on all the curses that have been researched," He stated, beginning to pore over them.

Kafei grabbed another book, opening the pages to help. He desperately hoped that there might be something in them that might tell him what had happened to him.

Link thanked Pamela for the drink before taking a seat at the table. When her father emerged from the basement, a stack of books in tow, he looked over them curiously; taking one from the pile he started flipping through its pages, skimming through its contents for anything that may be of use to them. After a good few minutes he reached the end, having found nothing of interest, so he set the book aside and reached for another, going through the same process.

After a while they had chipped away at the pile of books, finding nothing more than possible leads that went no where, much like the rest of their journey had been thus far. Link closed the last book, sitting back in his chair with a heavy sigh, eyes sore and tired from all the reading. 

'Nothing,' He signed before leaning his head back and running his hands down his face.

The first book Kafei checked held nothing helpful for what he was looking for, so he moved on to the next. After several frustrating books, he still didn't find anything that could tell him what exactly was going on. From the looks of it, nobody else had gotten anything good either.

"I'm sorry boys, but I haven't seen anything to tell you what's happening. It is quite interesting, and if you'd like to stick around, I'd love to see about doing more research on the situation," Pamela's father offered, while she looked less excited about the notion. Kafei shook his head in response. He was at his wits end on what to do. Link hadn't mentioned anything else that might help, and he really wanted to be alone at that moment. Everything had been a dead end, and he had to get out of there before he blew up from anger and frustration.

"No, thank you," Kafei muttered, excusing himself from the table and heading outside. He needed to clear his head, and he couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. Why couldn't he find a cure and be able to live normally? Why did he have to be stuck like this while everybody else got to move on happily after all the curses and disasters? It just wasn't fair.

Back inside the house, the man turned to Link, a sympathetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help for you," He told the young hero. Pamela nodded as well, though she didn't understand the situation to the fullest extent. "If you need anything else, you two are more than welcome to come back around. I know it's quite difficult to get here, but we'd be more than happy to have you," He added, pulling Pamela to his side as she nodded again.

Link stood as Kafei walked out the door, intent to follow, but he halted, figuring that he may need a moment to himself first. He sighed, looking to the floor for a few moments before turning to Pamela and her father.

'It is okay, I appreciate you trying anyways. And thank you, I will keep that in mind,' He signed, giving them a small smile before they exchanged their goodbyes, Link then heading out the door after Kafei.

Walking out the door he was able to spot Kafei not far off. Making his way over to him he gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Kafei stood outside by himself for several minutes before he felt Link put a hand on his shoulder. His face was hot and burning as the tears streamed down his face. At the moment, though, he didn't care if Link saw him like that. He was so tired after their long journey to only be met with failure.

"Why is this happening? Why can't we find anything?" Kafei croaked, voice catching in his throat as he choked on a sob. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, too frustrated to even try to stop them. His face fell as he wiped at more tears, but to no avail. "Is it my fault? Did I make this happen?" He asked, hiccuping as he crouched down. At that point, that was the only thing that he could think of as the reason for them not finding a solution. Maybe that had been the reason that he was doomed to be a child, that he had brought it upon himself somehow.

Link bit his lip as Kafei spoke between sobs, his words broken. Link's heart ached as he got down beside Kafei, grabbing onto the sleeve of his tunic for a moment before gently pulling the other into a hug; he wished there was more he could do, he wished he could give Kafei answers, but he couldn't, so for now he held onto Kafei as he sobbed, and hoped that he could be enough to comfort him. Kafei held onto Link as he bawled, still blaming himself for the curse while clutching the boy's back as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. He let all the tears flow out, cries muffled by the fabric on Link's chest. Kafei was beside himself with the anger and exhaustion he felt. Even after the tears dried up, he left his face buried, hiccuping out sobs for a few more moments.

After they sat there for a bit Link took noticed to the sky. The sun was going to start setting soon, and if they wanted to find a safe place to camp out for the night they would need to get going; so he slowly let go of the other, leaving a hand to linger on his shoulder for a moment while he looked the other over before signing.

'We should head out, hopefully we can make it back to the graveyard before it gets dark,' Link signed before he stood, extending a hand out to Kafei to help him up.

When Link pulled away, Kafei could still feel his chest aching with a sense of loss. He wanted nothing more to curl up somewhere, and to just isolate himself from the rest of the world that seemed to be moving on without him. With swollen eyes and snot running down his lip, Kafei watched Link sign. As much as he would have liked to stop then and there, he knew they needed to find safer ground for camping out. He nodded, looking to the water where they bathed, to his bag, the tree where their clothes hung, and back to the water.

Slowly, Kafei went and bent down over the water, practically dunking his face in as he tried to scrub the salty tears away. It took him a minute, but he finally came back up gasping for air. Then, he went and got their clothes down from the tree; he wordlessly packed them away, head pounding and eyes burning as he turned back around to Link.

"Let's go," He mumbled, in a slight daze but still ready to follow along wherever they were heading. While he didn't know what the plan was anymore, Kafei believed Link would be able to lead him wherever he needed to be, wherever that was.

Link waited as Kafei washed his face off and gathered their things, watching him with a worried eye. Once everything was in order and Kafei was ready they headed back down the cliff and across the dock, heading back into the valley. After the boys made it down the cliff, Kafei's already pounding head was made worse by the movement by hookshot. When they finally reached the bottom, he excused himself to behind a tree where he got sick, being left dizzy and light-headed after. Link rubbed Kafei's back after he expelled the contents of his stomach, giving him some time to recover before they started walking, and as they did Link's hand found Kafei's, holding onto it in attempt to give him some sort of comfort.

Link kept his eyes ahead, looking out for any danger that could be coming their way, but his mind slowly drifted; trying to think of where they could possibly try next to find some answers, but he was running out of ideas, and since none of the books gave them anything to go off of he found himself stuck, unsure of where to go next. It frustrated him, like when he would get stuck on a puzzle within a temple, his brow furrowing as he thought, going around in circles in his head.

As they walked, Link's hand was not unwelcome, helping him to feel a bit better about the bleak situation. He could feel fresh tears sting at his eyes, and blinking them away failed. Instead, he just let them fall, trying to think of what they were going to do.

"Do you have any idea where we should go? What we should do?" He asked, voice catching in his throat a couple of times. His chest felt tight with desperation as he tried to think of what they could do. They'd exhausted all their possible leads, and didn't even have a plan of where to go. His head hurt too much to think of anything other than going home and resting before trying again.

"Maybe we could see if anybody in town knows anything? They know I haven't been around, but maybe they know something we haven't found yet," Kafei suggested, biting his lip. He could taste the salty tears that streamed downward, using his free hand to wipe at them. The only comfort he had at that moment was Link's hand in his own, warming him up as his draining emotions chilled him. He was off in his own world of thought, just wishing he knew one thing that might take them on the correct path.

Link felt his heart ache as Kafei cried, sucking in a breath as he thought over his words, taking his hand from Kafei's for a moment to sign.

'Town may be our best bet, the only other thing I can think of would be to find Skull Kid and ask if he remembers anything about the curse he put on you, but... I do not think he remembers half of what he did,' Link mused before sliding his hand back into Kafei's, not wanting to leave him without the comfort.

Kafei sighed as he accepted Link's hand back into his own after the other finished his thought, giving his hand a warm squeeze. Neither of the ideas were great. Many of the townsfolk kept to themselves and just got by with their day to day lives, and if the imp had been possessed by the evil mask to the point where he had lapses in its memory, then what was the point in trying them? They were grasping at straws trying to find a solution.

"Well, what about the people in your world? Do you think they might know anything?" Kafei asked. While he was so emotionally and physically drained from their search, they'd already traveled all over Termina, so what would the harm be in going and searching Link's home country? Between the two, somebody had to know something.

Link halted his steps, taken back at Kafei's words as a sick feeling began to rise in his stomach. He didn't want to tell Kafei that the way to Termina would be inaccessible after leaving, not yet; but he didn't want to lie to Kafei either, and changing the subject when he didn't want to talk about something had long since stopped working. He bit his lip as he took his hands from Kafei's once again.

'Actually... Because of where the entrance to Termina is in Hyrule... Coming back would be impossible, we would turn into monsters before we ever found it again,' Link signed slowly before he started to rub his fingers together, looking down at the dirt below him as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Kafei could already tell he wasn't going to like the answer Link would give him when he stopped, but he was too tired to be too disappointed. The answer he got, however, was a bit of a surprise.

"Monsters?" He asked, brows furrowing in confusion. He didn't understand. "How? I mean, if that happens, how come you didn't turn into a monster before you got here?" Kafei was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. It seemed impossible for him to be there, then, if there was some magic that turned people into monsters.

'I found this place thanks to following Skull Kid, but if I had not followed him the forest would have consumed me,' Link explained. Going through the Lost Woods without a guide was dangerous, Link knew this, yet he still ventured in by himself, hoping that he would find Navi, and if he didn't he would accept his fate, there would be nothing left for him anyways.

Kafei looked at Link with confusion and awe, still amazed to hear about all the things Link had managed and overcome. A thought came to him, followed by a mix of sadness and guilty relief.

"So you can't go back? I'm sorry, that's terrible," he murmured, shaking his head. While he did feel bad that Link wouldn't be able to go home, he couldn't deny the feeling that came about knowing he would still be able to see the hero on a regular basis.

When Kafei spoke again his words made Link's stomach twist into knots. He already felt horrible, knowing that he would eventually have to leave, but the way Kafei seemed so sure that he would stay only made the feeling worse.

'Kafei, I...' He started, pulling in a shaky breath as his hands struggled to sign. '..I have to go back at some point,' He managed to get out, looking to Kafei with worried eyes. The more he thought about it the more it felt like his heart was ripping in two, he didn't want to have to leave for good, he wanted to be able to see Kafei again, he didn't want to leave him; but he had to, Navi was still in Hyrule, and he had to find her, yet his heart still broke.

Kafei's face fell as Link explained the truth of the situation. He hadn't thought of Link actually leaving to return home; rather, he thought that they'd be able to still spend time together after everything was said and done. Kafei was speechless at the thought of not being able to see Link again, especially after all they'd been through together.

"But," he finally managed, chest aching still. He was running out of hope and the only normal thing he had anymore was Link's presence with him. Kafei didn't want to lose that, and more tears stung at his eyes at the idea of Link leaving. "But you- all the things you had to go through, nothing there sounds like it would be worth going back to, all the people there, the pain. That princess, she didn't let you stay as an adult. You were unhappy there," He pointed out, desperately grasping for Link not to go.

"You have friends here, people that know you and like you. I don't want you to leave," He admitted, the last part barely audible. He had already gone through so much, he didn't want to lose the last thing that had been keeping him grounded throughout the entire expedition.

Link clutched onto the front of the shirt he was wearing, biting his lip as Kafei spoke. He could hear the desperation in his voice, and while he knew that Kafei wouldn't like the idea of him leaving, it surprised him just how much he was against it; guilt rose in his chest, he didn't want to make Kafei upset, but he _had_ to go back. He bit his lip, his own heart aching at the idea of leaving as he shook his head slightly, looking to the ground once again.

'I have to, I-' Link began, but stopped as his ears perked up. His eyes went wide as he shot his head up, whirling around as a pack of Wolfos rose from the ground, howling loudly.

Link's blood ran cold. not again. He gestured for Kafei to run as he drew his sword and shield. He rushed forward, crouching down to dodge a swipe as he slashed at the Wolfos with his sword, coming back up he raised his shield, blocking another swipe; he could feel his arms shaking but he had to focus, he couldn't let Kafei get hurt again. He ducked as a Wolfos came at him from behind, turning and stabbing his sword through its chest it howled as it fell to the ground; another rushed at him from the side, and he used his shield to bash into it as it ran up, sending it backwards and disorientating it, using it to his advantage he slashed up its body, and it fell to the ground with a howl.

Quickly Link was able to kill most of the Wolfos, he turned his attention to the last one, but he felt his heart leap into his throat as he saw it starting to charge in Kafei's direction, he felt like he couldn't breathe. _Not again._ Faster than he thought possible he dropped his sword and shield, reaching into his pouch and pulling out his bow and a handful of arrows, holding the arrows in his mouth he nocked one and aimed for its head, but his hands shook and the corners of his vision blurred from panic; he shot, sending the arrow flying, catching the Wolfos in its shoulder.

The Wolfos whipped around with a growl, changing its direction to charge at Link. He felt like he was going to be sick but he scrambled for his sword and shield, but before he could arm himself again the Wolfos reached him, reeling back it slashed at him, catching him on his right side. He was sent to the ground, the bow and arrows going flying, he let out a strangled yell at the searing pain that bloomed from his side, warm blood quickly gushing from him; he put his hand over the wound, applying pressure to try to slow the bleeding, but the wound was deep and it still poured from him.

His ears rang and his vision blurred and fractured both from his racing heart and the tears that started to form, he barely registered the Wolfos standing over him, starting to reel its arm back to slash at him again; Link thought to himself that he hoped Kafei was able to get away safely.

Kafei was still wiping at his face as Link told him that he had to leave, but he didn't want to believe it. It wasn't fair that he only now found out that he wouldn't ever see Link again after he left. He wouldn't accept it, they would find a way to see each other, otherwise he wouldn't agree to it.

As the howling began, Kafei's heart began to beat so rapidly and so hard against his already aching chest, and a lump formed in his throat making it harder to breathe. He knew the sounds of the Wolfos cries, and remembered all too well what the monsters could do. Link motioned for Kafei to run, though he didn't have to; Kafei was already backpedaling, panic sending him to run from the situation. He turned his head to see Link taking on the pack of Wolfos, and a surge of adrenaline and anger flooded him. There was no way this would be his final memories of the young hero who tried his best to help fix his curse. He wouldn't let it be.

None of the Wolfos were paying any attention, so Kafei rummaged around in his bag and pulled out his slingshot. After grabbing a handful of the sharper looking rocks he could find on the ground, Kafei launched them at the pack, hitting one square between the front legs. It turned and caught sight, quickly rushing toward him. Feeling much more confident while also scared out of his mind, Kafei began to run again. It wasn't long before he heard a pained yowl, and he turned to see it turn to rush at Link with an arrow sticking out of its shoulder.

Everything seemed to slow down; Link fumbled trying to drop the bow and grab his sword and shield, and the Wolfos caught up to him so fast. With one strike, it launched Link's weapons, landing mere feet from Kafei. Before he could think too much more, he grabbed the bow and the closest arrow. As his heart was still pounding, he hurried to nock the arrow, praying he could distract the Wolfos. He sent the arrow flying, and Kafei's eyes widened as the Wolfos slumped over dead; he struck it right through the back of the head, right between the eyes.

Before he could celebrate his miracle shot, he saw Link was still laying on the ground. Kafei shrieked his name, running to the boy and sliding down next to him as tears flooded his eyes once again. He was covered in blood from the Wolfos strike, and Kafei took a deep breath and choked down a sob, trying his best to clean the wound with some water and rag from their bag.

Suddenly Link saw the Wolfos fall, blinking hard a few times to clear up his vision before he looked over, seeing the arrow protruding from its skull, he heard Kafei yell his name, and he realized that Kafei had shot the arrow, Kafei was able to shoot an arrow and save him.

He looked at Kafei in awe as he got beside him, he was crying while he tried to clean his wound; Link's heart and stomach did flips, and he couldn't fight the feeling that rose in his chest, he swallowed hard as he thought.

He thought about the time he'd been spending with Kafei, all of the things that he's told him, the fact that he feels safe enough to tell him the things he's been through. He thought about all the things Kafei had told him about himself, the things he had done in his life, the experiences he gained, a warm feeling settled in his chest whenever he would learn more about Kafei, whenever they got close. Every time he would push it down when the feeling arose, he denied it, but Kafei had been so distraught over him leaving, the feeling had started to bubble up, and now Kafei shot an arrow for him, it was overflowing from all his edges and he couldn't stop it, he couldn't keep denying it.

He had feelings for Kafei. He was doomed.

"Fuck.." Link breathed, both from his revelation and from the pain that radiated from his side. He brought his hand up, momentarily forgetting about the blood on his hand as he ran it down his face, smearing the warm liquid on his face, taking his hand away he sighed as he realized what he did, but he didn't care.

A sudden sharp pain brought his mind back to reality, he grit his teeth, sucking in a breath as he looked to the wound, it was deep, and though Kafei had been cleaning it it was still bleeding heavily, all over himself, Kafei, and pooling and soaking into the ground beneath them. As Kafei tried to clean the wound, Link smeared the blood over his face, paired with the expletive, and Kafei winced at the thought that he probably wasn't doing much good at the moment. Slowly Link sat up, wincing in pain as he did, he reached into his pouch, pulling out a bottle of red potion he had gotten when they stopped in Clock Town last, he uncorked the bottle and swallowed the red liquid; he wiped his mouth as he finished it, and not long after he could feel it begin to work, the blood flow slowed to a stop and the wound closed slightly, it still ached, but it was nothing Link couldn't deal with.

Kafei watched as Link reached into the bag, pulling out a bottle with red potion in it. The boy chugged the potion, and it relieved Kafei to see Link relax a bit from the now healing wound. Link then took notice to the shirt he was wearing, Kafei's shirt. It was torn and tattered, stained with Link's blood, he let out a sigh and shook his head slightly, trying to shake off the rest of the shock.

'Your shirt, sorry,' Link apologized to Kafei, looking up at him. 'Are you okay?' He asked, wanting to make sure that he hadn't been hurt at all.

After a moment, Link apologized for the shirt, which Kafei had long since forgot about. "That doesn't matter, you goof," He stated through the tears, a laugh bubbling out of him. Out of everything to be concerned about, one shirt was the absolute last thing on Kafei's list, and it caught him off guard that Link would apologize for it.

Finding another rag out of his own bag, Kafei wet it with the canteen, taking it to wipe the blood off Link's face. He cradled the young hero's head, holding him close so he could make sure to get it all. Then, he was able to really clean the wound against his side, finally clearing away all the blood that had begun to dry. When he finished, he looked to Link, and he let the new tears roll down his face as they fractured his vision, but instead of panic or fear, he smiled over the fact that Link was safe, and that he was able to save the boy. He saved Link from anything worse that could have happened. He shot the bow and successfully killed the Wolfos. He was the one to save his best friend.

Kafei pulled Link into a hug, his heart pounding hard against his chest still, as he was reassured that everything would be okay. As long as Link was around, anything could be fixed. He still wasn't sure what they were going to do as far as fixing himself, but in that moment, it didn't matter so much. Kafei was just happy to have been able to help somehow, and being able to hold Link after the attack was the most important thing right then and there.

"I'm so glad you're okay," He murmured in Link's ear, taking a deep breath to try to calm his heart. All Kafei was looking forward to now was making sure Link was okay, and then going to sleep for the night.

Hearing Kafei laugh made Link's heart flutter, and when he began wiping his face off he couldn't help himself from leaning into the touch. He figured that he should have been embarrassed for it, but he wasn't, it made him feel warm and light, later he would blame it on the blood loss. Link let Kafei clean the wound, and as they hugged Link could feel the other's heartbeat against his chest, and he briefly wondered if he could feel his own, its pace accelerated for an entirely different reason. The fact that Kafei cared so much about his well being made his heart swell, the notion unfamiliar to him, usually he would have to take care of his injuries on his own, alone and in pain, but this time Kafei was there for him, and somehow the pain didn't seem as bad.

They sat like that for a few moments, holding each other, before Link finally pulled away, bringing his hands up to sign.

'We should go before any other monsters show up, we are almost back at the graveyard so we can camp out there again for the night. I would also like to change into my clothes when we get there,' Link stated. He felt tired and heavy, and all he wanted to do at the moment was get back into his clothes and sleep. Slowly he stood, wobbling a bit as he regained his balance.

Kafei agreed at the suggestion of getting back to the graveyard to camp out. He really didn't want to be out in the open anymore, and the thought of being found by more monsters was the last thing he wanted. He helped Link to stand, and the two headed off. On the way there, Kafei's hand found Link's, and he didn't let go until they got to the graveyard to set up camp. Kafei didn't even wait until after he fell asleep to snuggle up to Link, just glad to know he was still alive and okay.

Though it felt better to be in his own clothes, It was still a bit difficult at first for Link to fall asleep, both because of how his mind wondered due to the hours beforehand, and also because of the fact that Kafei had wrapped his arms around him before going to bed, but eventually the exhaustion took hold and he was able to drift asleep.


	6. Partings and Beginnings

The next morning, Kafei woke up, yawning as he stretched. He made a fire and got to work making breakfast before they got ready and took off back to town, Kafei still holding onto Link's hand as they traveled back.

"I know you said that imp might not know anything, but maybe we should check with him just in case. Do you know where he might be?" He asked, looking to Link hopefully. The possibility of the imp knowing the cause of the curse was slim, but he still wanted to find him and check. Link hummed as he thought about Kafei's question, he hadn't seen Skull Kid since he got onto Epona to leave, but if he had to guess where he might be the first place that came to mind was the Woods of Mystery.

'We could try looking in the Woods of Mystery? It is in the swamp behind the potion shop,' Link mused after taking his hand from Kafei's to sign.

Kafei nodded to the suggestion. While there wasn't much to go off of, there hadn't been much for any of their other clues either, so they might as well try seeing if the imp Skull Kid knew anything. Kafei didn't know much about the Woods of Mystery, other than the fact that it was large, extremely confusing to get through, and that it was inhabited by monkeys. While he hoped they'd do alright while there, he pointed out that they were running low on supplies and should stop by town first to stock up.

* * *

After a couple hours in town and a bite for lunch, the two were on their way to the swamp. Not much happened along the way, though Kafei was vigilant to help Link defeat any monsters they came across, even taking care of a few of them on his own. It had been a hard enough time with Link being the only one who knew how to fight, Kafei wasn't going to sit back and be useless anymore.

Once they reached the woods, Kafei turned to Link, biting his lip for a moment. "You know how to get through here so we don't get lost, right?" He asked. Another thought came to him as he fidgeted, feeling a bit reluctant to head in. "Are these woods like the one you came through to get here?" He added, the thought of getting turned into a monster driving up any anxiety he felt about the wooded area they were about to enter.

Upon arriving to the Woods of Mystery Link could tell that Kafei was nervous to venture inside, truthfully Link wasn't sure how to get through without the assistance of the monkeys, but he hoped that they could run into one that could tell them if Skull Kid was there.

'In a way, yes, they are both very maze like. To get through we will need to find a a monkey,' Link started to explain, but stopped as his ears perked, hearing the sound of a flute playing a familiar tune far off in the distance, it was Saria's song, it had to be Skull Kid. 'Actually, maybe we do not, come on,' Link signed as a smile came to his face, gesturing for Kafei to follow as he entered the woods.

Stepping into the first clearing Link stopped, closing his eyes as he listened intently to the music. His right ear twitched, and he smiled wide again, grabbing onto Kafei's hand and pointing in the direction the music was coming from; he lead Kafei that way by the hand, continuing the process of listening for the music and going whichever way his ear twitched, and as they went about the twist and turns Link's pace picked up until soon he was running, smile wide on his face as he lead the other along. Kafei could feel his worry melting away as Link began to run through, smiling as they went. He was still a bit concerned as his silent question of being turned into a monster hadn't been answered. It got pushed to the back of his mind while Link pulled him along the wooded maze. The feeling of nostalgia settled in Link's chest, being reminded of venturing through the Lost Woods, following Saria's music until he found her, it exhilarated him, he almost felt like a kid again as he got lost in the feeling. Soon they arrived at the source of the music, and Link's smile fell as he stopped, momentarily surprised to find Skull Kid instead of Saria, but he shook his head slightly, bringing himself back to reality as Tatl took notice of him, immediately flying up to him.

"Link?! What are you doing here?! I thought you went home! Don't tell me, you missed me so much that you just had to come back and see me, huh?" She teased from above him, which Link gave a roll of his eyes and a lopsided grin to.

'I was on my way home, but I got a little.. Side tracked,' Link explained, gesturing over to Kafei.

As the two spoke Skull Kid had stepped towards Kafei, Tael sticking close behind him as the imp shook his head from side to side a bit, looking at Kafei curiously before sniffing him, his small eyes lit up as he recognized the scent, jumping back on his foot as he laughed.

"I remember you! You're the guy who wouldn't play with me!" He exclaimed, pointing to Kafei.

Kafei hadn't been paying enough attention and didn't notice Skull Kid come up to him until he was being sniffed, causing him to jump a bit. The imp laughed as he recognized the smell, claiming Kafei as the one who wouldn't play with him. For whatever reason, he began to feel a little heated at the comment, brows furrowing.

"I didn't play with you because I was busy, and you turned me into this," Kafei pointed out. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything more, knowing that if he had, he would begin to rant and yell. He didn't want to spoil Link's friendship for something he was upset about.

After a moment and a deep breath to calm down, Kafei looked between Skull Kid and the fairy with a purple aura. "Look, what kind of curse did you put on me? Whatever it was, it didn't change me back when Link saved everybody, and we've found nothing so far. What'd you do so I can fix it?" He asked, pushing down the feeling of irritation. He couldn't explode, not here. He just needed his answer, and they could leave. Simple as that.

"I don't know if we can help with that... All those curses Skull Kid placed, they were all that mask's doing..." Tael spoke up from his place next to Skull Kid, who was scratching the side of his head as he thought.

"Yeah! It was that dumb mask! Good riddance I say," Tatl interjected, flying in front of Kafei and around his head as she spoke. Skull Kid shook his head slightly, letting out a sigh.

"I don't remember, I'm sorry..." Skull Kid apologized sadly, clutching his flute in front of his chest.

Link sighed, looking down to the ground, he knew that it was a long shot but still he felt disappointed. Tatl, seeing the disappointment in his face, flew back over to Link, running into his forehead a couple of times.

"Hey! Don't look so sad, maybe you didn't get what you wanted but you got to see me, right?" Tatl spoke, to which Link gave a chuckle and a nod. While he would have liked to get some answers, or at least a lead to go off of, we was glad that he got to see Tatl again.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help, but if you want you could play with us, right, Skull Kid?" Tael suggested, landing on Skull Kid's shoulder. The imp nodded energetically with a smile.

"Yeah! You can play with us!" Skull Kid laughed before bringing his flute up and playing a few notes.

Taking another deep breath, Kafei wasn't surprised by the answer Skull Kid and the fairies gave them, but he was still disappointed. He really hoped that they might have an answer for him. At the suggestion of playing, Kafei shook his head, biting at the inside of his cheek again to distract himself. He was doing his best not to tear up. He was getting tired of constantly being disappointed and let down with his search.

"I'm sorry, please, just," He apologized to the four of them with a sigh, gesturing to Link to wait. He turned around and headed back through the tree trunk they'd entered the clearing from. He just needed a minute to himself to breathe and think about what was happening.

Nothing had changed. Kafei was still a child, and nobody knew how to fix it. For all he knew, he could be a kid forever, doomed to be caged in that tiny body. He sat in a corner, biting at his cheeks still. He was tired of crying over every rejection he'd gotten, and he didn't want to add that one to the list as well. The woods were a very peaceful place to spend time, Kafei noticed. The chirping of birds and the wildlife that surrounded him in the breeze through the trees wasn't unwelcome, and gave him the strength to continue his thoughts. He didn't want to give up his search for finding the cure to the curse. Kafei would be damned to be a child forever, but after travelling all over the land and being told the same thing in all corners, it would be hard for him to deny the possibility. He did believe there was a solution out there, but after being all over for well over a month, he was drained physically, mentally, and emotionally. Kafei just wanted to go home. Unfortunately, though, he knew what giving up would mean. His chest ached as he thought of Anju and his promise to return as the man she knew and loved. It broke him up inside to know he might hurt her to break his promise after everything he'd put her through. She deserved much better than he, but Kafei didn't want to cause her more pain than he already had before. He knew she would understand, that she would love him and forgive him, but it didn't make the situation hurt any less.

Link bit his lip as Kafei walked back through the log, casting his gaze down to the ground once again. He wanted to follow after him, but he waited, giving Kafei some time to himself. This search was getting exhausting, and they had nothing to show for it, tears started to prick in his eyes from frustration, balling his hands into fists.

"Hey, come on, don't be so upset, we said we were sorry," Tatl huffed.

'It is not that, sorry, we just... We have been through all of Termina and we have not been able to find one person that could give us a straight answer,' Link could feel the tears in his eyes well up more as he thought about the situation.

"Well... It can't be that bad, I mean he's just a kid again, right? What's so bad about being a kid?" Tael spoke up, leaving his perch from Skull Kid's shoulder to hover next to his sister in front of Link, who shook his head.

'He was supposed to get married, Anju is waiting for him, and I do not know how much more my heart can take. We can not give up yet, but I am running out of ideas, I do not know what else to do,' Link let the tears spill over, too frustrated to care. He brought his hand up to his hair, tugging on it as Skull Kid came forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry... It'll be okay," The imp tried to comfort the other.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll figure it out... Hey, what about that song the mask salesman taught you? Have you tried that?" Tatl suggested. Link thought for a moment, wiping his tears from his face; he wasn't sure the Song of Healing worked that way, but at this point he was willing to try anything.

'Not yet, but it would be worth a try,' Link tried to give a smile.

"See? It'll be alright! Come on, I'll lead you two out of here so you don't get lost," Tatl offered before getting a head start and flying through the log. Link chuckled a bit as he waved a goodbye to Skull Kid and Tael, following Tatl through the log.

Kafei wasn't sure how long he had sat in the clearing, thinking about what he was going to do about finding the cure. While it made his chest hurt to think about, Link wouldn't be able to stick around forever, and he didn't want Anju to wait for him to be happy. He needed to think of how he would go about finding it on his own, not even knowing how long it would take. When he had calmed down considerably, the boy stood and stretched, feeling a bit more at peace with the situation, though still not happy about it. He was a bit surprised to see Tatl come flying through, Link following close behind. It gave Kafei a feeling of nostalgia, remembering seeing the two of them running all over Clock Town during their own adventure.

Kafei's mind wandered to thinking about everything Link had told him about his journey at home, to his quest to save Termina, and now the trip he and Kafei were on. It amazed him to think about how many times Link could have given up, how he could have walked away from it all, but he didn't. Link chose to stay, to fight, and to save everybody, even if he was only saving a single person. Feeling a surge of emotion, Kafei wrapped his arms around Link, burying his face in his neck. He didn't want Link to leave. He wanted the young hero to stay. He knew they didn't really have much more of a journey to be on, that there was nothing more for Link in Termina, but Kafei still didn't want him to go.

"Thank you for still being here," Kafei murmured in his ear as he turned his head to be heard. He needed to make peace with himself for everything that was about to happen, and the tears finally pricked at his eyes as he held onto Link.

Link had just stepped through the threshold of the log into the clearing, seeing Kafei for only a moment before he had his arms around him. He was taken back at first, freezing up in surprise, but relaxed into the hug as the other spoke, wrapping his own arms around him, holding him close. They stayed like that for a moment, holding onto each other, until Tatl flew into the side of Link's head.

"Enough with all the lovey dovey stuff, I don't have all day you know," Tatl complained. Link gave a sheepish laugh as he let the other go, cheeks heating up a bit at her choice of words.

'Sorry, sorry,' Link apologized before turning to Kafei. 'Tatl is going to lead us out, come on,' He signed with a smile before taking Kafei's hand. Kafei looked up as Tatl came flying up to them and into Link's head, and the banter between them made him chuckle. He felt a flutter in his chest at the mention of the boys being overly affectionate towards one another, but the moment quickly passed as they continued making smart remarks.

"So when are you _actually_ going to leave?" Tatl asked Link as they made their way back through the twists and turns, trying to make idle conversation.

'I am not sure, I am not going to leave until we can fix Kafei, so whenever that is. Why? You do not like having me around?' Link signed after taking his hand from Kafei's, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh please, I would just sleep much better at night knowing that you're not out somewhere in Termina defenseless without me," Tatl scoffed, to which Link let out a laugh.

'Defenseless? Hardly! I am bigger than you, you know,' Link teased.

"Yeah, not by much," the fairy teased back, giving a little laugh.

'Hey! I may be small, but you have seen me defeat monsters five times my size, I think I can handle myself,' Link laughed as well, knowing that the teasing was all in good fun. Link and Tatl obviously knew each other well enough to tease the way they did, and it warmed Kafei's heart to see Link being as open and friendly with the fairy the way he was toward him. It was sweet to see from the outside, as somebody who wasn't the recipient of the kindness. He did feel a bit of sadness from the cold his hand felt from Link taking it to sign, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Mr. Big Shot Hero. Come on, the entrance is right here," Tatl spoke before flying through the last little tunnel, leading the two back out into the swamp.

"Thank you for all of your help," Kafei told Tatl as she led them to the entrance to the woods, letting out a breath of relief as they were back in the swamp. He was glad for them to be in familiar territory, where they could find their way around.

Link waved a farewell to Tatl before she made her way back into the woods. He felt a little disappointed as he watched her disappear into the brush, it felt like their time together didn't last very long, but it was nice to see her again regardless. He let out a small sigh before he turned to Kafei, giving him a hopeful smile.

'Tatl gave me an idea, I can try playing the Song of Healing on my ocarina, I am not sure if it will work, but it would not hurt to try,' He explained.

As Link suggested playing his ocarina for him, Kafei nodded. He wasn't sure how well it would work, or if it would at all, but if there was a possibility, he wanted to try it. He was slowly losing the hope he had to reverse the curse, but if there was a chance, he was going to take it.

Link fished his ocarina from his pouch, taking in a deep breath before putting it to his lips. He closed his eyes as he began playing the Song of Healing, hoping that when he opened them something, _anything_ , would have happened; when he finished the song and did open his eyes however, he was met with the same sight as before, Kafei, still a child. Feeling a bit desperate at this point he put his hand up to tell Kafei to wait, then took a moment to shake the ocarina, hitting it a few times with the palm of his hand before taking another breath and putting it to his lips once again; playing the Song of Healing, but this time with a furrowed brow. As he opened his eyes to once again see that nothing had changed, he made a frustrated noise in his throat before he tucked his ocarina back into his pouch, disgruntled. As Link pulled out the ocarina, Kafei's eyes scrunched up as well, silent with hope that it would work. When he opened them, he didn't feel any different, and Link was still at eye level with him. He could see the frustration in the young hero's expression as he tried again, met with the same results. Kafei sighed, realizing that there might have been no luck coming. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to get his thoughts and plans in order.

'Okay, well, that did not work. But do not worry, give me some time and I will think of something else, there has to be something we can still try,' Link tried to reassure the other. He put his chin in his hand as he tried to think, think of something, anything at all that could possibly give them a lead.

"I guess we should head back to town. We don't really have much else we can do at this point," Kafei suggested glumly, a depression settling into his chest. He wanted to go home, but he felt confused as to what home was going to become. It wasn't going to be possible to lead Anju on if they couldn't find the solution, and he didn't want to. He didn't want to hide out in the Laundry Pool forever, as letting the only people in town know who he truly was being Anju, Link, and Minji. That wasn't any way to live, and he knew that, but he couldn't be the same person he was before. The Kafei everyone knew was an adult. He thought of his parents, worried how they were going to handle the reason for his disappearance as well as the fact that he couldn't be fixed, since there was no way he would be keeping it from them as well.

With a deep breath, Kafei pushed the sour emotions down, not wanting to burden Link with the sudden onslaught of melancholy he was feeling. "We can figure something else out later. Let's just get to town first. We can recharge and plan otherwise," He added to his thought, already planning what he was going to take care of first, whether he wanted to or not.

Link nodded dejectedly. While he felt disappointed to be returning to town without any answers once again, it would be a good idea to rest there and try to come up with a new plan, and luckily he hadn't seen that sailor again so he felt much more comfortable staying there. Link's hand found Kafei's as they made their way back almost by second nature, finding a comfortable warmth in the others presence. Once they were in town Link could feel himself relax a little, he was ready to rest up and try to pick apart the situation with a fresh mind; he figured that Kafei would want to see Anju first, to update her on what they had done since they last saw her, but he let Kafei lead him through town anyways, following him along the stone streets.

Kafei's grip on Link's hand tightened slightly the closer they got to town, his chest feeling heavy as they walked. He didn't want to break Anju's heart, but he knew it was coming. He wanted to hold onto the hope of being able to find a way to become an adult again, but at what cost? He couldn't possibly expect her to remain faithful to him forever. Before leaving Clock Town, as Link was saving Termina, Kafei was sure he would be spending the final moments of his life with her, or being cured after Link saved them all, but after being all over with no results, Kafei couldn't ask that of his fiancee. As they entered the town, it was becoming harder to breathe. When they got to the Stock Pot Inn, Kafei stopped, looking to Link. He knew he had to tell Link what his plan was; he needed to talk to Anju, alone, as a couple, and he needed Link to know that. His heart hurt more as the moments passed.

"I need to tell Anju," He stated softly, having a hard time bringing himself to look Link in the eye. Kafei had everything planned out in his head, but that wasn't making anything easier to do. "I need to tell her that we haven't found anything. That she doesn't have to wait for me anymore," He added, voice cracking as he continued to force the tears down. He knew what he needed to do.

"If you'd please, just wait for me here, or if you want to head to the Laundry Pool, it shouldn't take me too long," Kafei asked, pulling a key out of his bag, presenting it to Link. He kept his room at the Laundry Pool locked to avoid any intruders and keep people who were nosy out, but he trusted Link well enough to let him wait there. Kafei knew what he would do after he spoke with Anju, and felt like the Laundry Pool would be the best and most private place to take care of it.

Link looked to Kafei curiously when he stopped outside of the inn, but as he spoke Link's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Kafei was going to do. He wanted to tell him not to, that they had been trying so hard already, and that they would be able to fix it somehow, but he bit his lip instead, taking the key to the other's hideout as he gave Kafei a sad look before turning on his heel, making his way to the Laundry pool. On his way there he thought to himself, while he felt bad that Kafei was going to break things off with Anju, he figured it made sense, it's been over a month at this point and they were no better off then how they started, and neither of them could expect Anju to wait for him forever. Still though, he let out a sigh as he unlocked the door, looking to the ground sadly as he pushed it open, feeling like he failed both Kafei and Anju.

Kafei watched as Link took the key and headed off toward his hideout in the Laundry Pool, his chest hurting more than ever. He knelt down in place, trying to keep burying the feelings down; he could hear the townsfolk murmuring as he broke down for a moment, but Kafei had to take a moment to calm himself down before he did anything else. After several minutes, Kafei stood, and sighed as he entered the Inn. Anju was standing there already, and he could feel his heart breaking even more as he finally laid eyes on her. Trying his best to fake a smile, he approached the counter, biting at his cheek so hard to keep from getting worked up again. He couldn't do it out in the open like that. He had to get her away to a private spot before he could tell her anything.

"Hey Anj," He murmured, finding it hard to keep a straight face. His heart wanted to give out the emotions he was feeling and he was so tired of holding it together, but he managed to tuck it away for just a bit longer.

Anju smiled as Kafei walked through the door, she was happy to see him of course, but she could still feel the disappointment in her chest seeing that he still wasn't back to normal yet. Her smiled faltered a bit, able to hear the sadness in Kafei's voice.

"Hi, Kafei, how have things been going?" She asked, then noticed the absence of Link. Thinking it strange she cocked an eyebrow. "Where's Link? Is he okay?" She added, hopping that the boy hadn't gotten hurt on their journey.

"Everything's okay," Kafei lied. He felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly as Anju looked at him, a smile on her face. He didn't deserve that smile. He didn't deserve her care or attention, or her love or understanding. Kafei knew he deserved for Anju to hate him for what he was about to do. He deserved for her to hate him, to yell at him, throw things, to be able to kick him out of her life forever. He wouldn't blame her if she did.

Hearing Anju's worry over Link caused Kafei to smile sadly, digging his nails into his palms underneath the counter. "He's fine," He told her, realizing that wasn't much to go off of. Scratching at the back of his head, Kafei looked up to Anju as he winced.

"Anju, I'm sorry, I know you're working, but is there any way you could take a break for a bit? There's something I need to talk to you about," He asked her, sighing as his whole body felt heavier than ever before. It felt like the floor could swallow him at any moment and Kafei still wouldn't be far enough underground to rid himself of how he was feeling. There were so many things that Kafei was feeling that he wouldn't have wished on anybody, not even people he despised.

Anju could tell something was wrong, and she didn't like where it was going.

"Oh, yes, of course," She spoke quietly, worrying her bottom lip as she put an 'on break' sign on the counter top.

She lead Kafei to the staff room, taking a deep breath as she opened the door; walking in she sat on the edge of the bed, folding her hands in her lap and looking to the other. Kafei took a deep breath as he followed Anju upstairs into the staff room. The last time he had been in there, he held her in his arms thinking they were going to die. They were going to greet the morning sun, the explosion from the impact of the moon into the world, but he felt even more hopeless than he had that night.

"What did you need to talk about?" Anju asked, though she felt as though she already knew the answer.

While he had planned everything in his head, actually putting everything into place made Kafei feel like he was moving through molasses. He didn't know if he should sit or stand, or how to begin. All thoughts left him as he finally got Anju alone. His throat felt dry as he sat beside her, studying his hands for a moment, then looking to hers. It used to be that his hands were much bigger, easily able to encase her slender hands, but now it was not the case. Her hands were just slightly larger, and he felt like a foreigner next to her.

"Anju," He sighed, finally looking up to her. He could no longer mask the pain or sadness he felt, the exhaustion taking over. He was so tired of having no answers, no way of being able to give her any good news.

"I'm sorry. We've been everywhere, we've tried everything we could think of. Even the little things. Nobody's heard of anything like this," He explained, chest aching more with each word he spoke. His lungs felt like they were on fire as he watched her expression. He could feel the tears threaten his eyes, wanting to spill over.

"I'm still going to look to find out what's wrong with me and fix it, but I have no idea how long that would take. Much longer than I can ask of you. I can't ask you to wait any more," Kafei admitted, voice catching in his throat.

Anju could feel her heart aching as Kafei spoke, she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing, blinking a few times as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kafei... A-are you saying you want to split up?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. She wanted to make sure she was hearing right, to have some sort of confirmation, because while she felt in her heart that this was coming it still felt surreal.

Anju asking Kafei if he wanted to split up was what broke the dam holding his emotions in, and he curled up for a moment where he sat to try to calm himself enough to continue the conversation. When he was able to, he looked back at her, memorizing every detail of her face. She was in shock, which came as no surprise, and he felt like somebody was twisting a knife in his gut as she looked at him that way.

"I don't _want_ to," Kafei clarified, feeling worse as he spoke. "I don't want to at all, but I can't ask you to stay with me, to wait for me, for however long it takes. Anju, it might never happen. I can't do that to you, I can't hold you back like that," He croaked. His tongue felt bitter as he said her name, something he didn't deserve to do. Anju deserved the world but Kafei gave her nothing for it. He had to let her be free from it.

Anju bit her lip, looking away from Kafei, down to the floor as tears welled in her eyes. She knew he was right, at this point it would be better for them to be apart, for both of their sakes; the pain of them continuing to be together would be greater than the pain of being apart, but that didn't make this hurt any less. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she let out a shaky sigh.

"I understand..." She said sadly, waiting a moment before pulling in a breath and turning to Kafei, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "I will always cherish the time we had together, and I hope that though we can't be together we can still continue to be close, you are dear to me, even as just a friend," She looked Kafei in the eyes earnestly as she spoke, though her own were watery and full of tears.

Anju accepted what Kafei was saying, and it broke him in two. He knew it was for the better, but the pain he felt was still unbearable. He wanted to make her happy, to make sure she was able to live a life of no worries, but he couldn't do that by being half her age. Not as a child.

He looked up at her, using his free hand to wipe away her tears and to cradle her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Anju. This was the last thing I ever wanted, I hope you know that. I will always support you in whatever you need or choose to do, and I will always be here for you no matter what. I do love you, always," He told her. Kafei leaned up and placed a kiss on her cheek, knowing he wouldn't be able to do more for her. The best thing he could do was to let her go, and to be her friend instead of her partner. He just hated how their time together had to end, knowing as he pulled her into a hug that that was it.

"And I you," Anju spoke quietly as she held onto Kafei. She could feel her heart breaking as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. After a moment she pulled away slowly, wiping her eyes before she reached into the pocket of her skirt.

"Here," Anju pulled the Pendant of Memories from her pocket. "I think you should have this back," She placed the pendant in Kafei's hand, closing his fingers around it as she gave the other a soft smile. She then stood, straightening out her skirt before casting her gaze to the floor. Kafei's heart was beating, his chest and ears pounding so hard as Anju returned the Pendant of Memories to him, mouth opening and closing several times. He never intended on her returning the pendant, but rather for her to keep it. 

"I believe things will be okay in time, whether or not you return to how you were, I know in my heart that happiness will find the both of us," She tried to reassure the other. Knowing that in the face of adversity she had to hold her head up and believe things would be okay, even though it felt like her heart was broken in two, she had to believe things would be okay. She picked her head up as she heard the sound of the bell in the lobby, letting out a sigh she looked to Kafei. His breath turned shallow as he watched her stand, and he swallowed hard as she stated they would both find happiness.

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to work, but please, take all the time you need," Anju's voice was quiet, but she still gave the other a small smile before turning and heading out the door of the staff room.

She turned and left, leaving Kafei alone in the room. When the door shut, he began to fully break down, curling into himself. It was over. Anju was no longer his, and he was no longer her's. His heart ached as the tears fell, choking out sobs. Even though he knew it had been coming, Kafei's entire world had been turned upside down even more. What he thought the rest of his life would be like was officially over, with no chance of return. Even if he were able to find a solution, what if Anju had moved on and found somebody who was able to provide her the happiness and security she deserved? He wasn't able to anymore. After what felt like an eternity, Kafei finally was able to get himself under control long enough to leave, eyes swollen from crying. He knew he looked like a mess, but he knew he couldn't stay there any longer. He had no reason to be there, and had no right either. As he left, Anju's mother was standing at the desk, watching him like a hawk as he headed for the door. He thanked everything he had in him that there was somebody there to check in, otherwise he would have gotten an earful from her for what he had just done to her daughter. While he was grateful she wasn't able to, he knew he would have deserved every word she would have had to say.

As soon as he got out the door, Kafei took off to the Laundry Pool at a sprint, not wanting to be stopped by any of the townsfolk for anything. His ears rang as he knew what his next move was, his heart already in shambles. He didn't feel prepared at all after how his parting with Anju had gone, but he had to do it. If he didn't, Kafei knew it would just prolong his pain, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could handle it. Making it to the Laundry Pool in record time, Kafei could feel the panic resettle in him as he caught sight of Link. He felt awful for making the hero wait, and he knew his next words were going to make it that much worse.

"I'm so sorry for that," Kafei mumbled, biting at the inside of his cheek. The skin there was beginning to feel raw from the nervous habit, and he could already taste the iron from it. The boy couldn't bring himself to stop though, as it kept him from losing his emotions on the spot.

While Link waited at the Laundry Pool he wracked his brain, trying to think about what else they could possibly try to turn Kafei back. He wasn't sure how long he had been waiting, but it didn't seem like it had been very long when he saw Kafei enter.

'It is okay,' He started, but paused as he saw Kafei's red and puffy eyes. He could tell he had been crying, and while he knew why he couldn't stop himself from worrying. 'Are you okay?' He asked, concern clear on his face.

Kafei could tell from Link's reaction that he looked like an absolute wreck. He couldn't bring himself to pay it much mind. Running his hands over his face, Kafei nodded, though he knew he wasn't. Looking over at Link, he could feel exhaustion hitting him from all of his spent emotions, and knew he was about to give more soon.

"I'm fine," Kafei lied, taking a deep breath. It was now or never, he decided as he took a seat on one of the storage boxes in the corner of the room. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit on, but Kafei could manage long enough.

"Actually, I've been doing some thinking," Kafei admitted with a sigh. He looked over at his desk, cluttered with books and notes scrawled out from while he'd been in hiding. It seemed like a lifetime ago, even if it had been just over a month before. His brows furrowed, having a hard time looking Link in the eye. He knew if he did, the tears would start falling again.

"I can't expect you to stay here forever. You've got a life and people who care about you in your home land, and I'm sure they miss you. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me by being here, and I could never repay you the kindness you've shown me."

As Kafei spoke, his voice caught a couple of times, wavering as he kept pushing it back down. He couldn't let them break that barrier yet. He scrunched his eyes shut for a moment, letting himself breath before continuing.

"You've been nothing short of amazing, but I can't keep you here. I don't know how long it will take, but I can keep looking on my own, you don't have to worry yourself over it any longer," Kafei finished, finally looking to Link. His already broken heart crumbled more as he presented the last of his plan. He couldn't burden Anju or Link with his own problems any more than he already had, and was freeing them both from having to suffer from it ever again. They were both people whom he deeply cared for, but couldn't cage because of a curse he had to deal with. They were both free to go and do whatever they needed to continue living their lives to the fullest. It was his curse, and his only. They could be happy without.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner," Kafei stated softly as tears filled his vision once again, just as pained as he felt at the inn.

Link felt his heart sink as Kafei spoke, his stomach twisting in knots as he stared at the other, eyes wide in shock. He knew he had to leave at some point, but he wasn't ready yet, he wasn't ready to leave Kafei yet, but he was right; while the people he knew in Hyrule were either unreachable, or didn't remember him, he still had to search for Navi, she was out there still, somewhere in Hyrule, he _had_ to go back to find her. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he casted his eyes down to the floor.

'Right... I-' He began, bringing his gaze up to look at Kafei, then instantly regretting it as his eyes began to well with tears, he tried to blink them away, worrying his bottom lip as he picked up again. 'I am sorry.. That I could not be of more help, but, I am glad that I was able to get to know you... Glad that I can call you my friend..' Link fought against the tears, the agonizing feeling in his chest, the urge to pull his hair, it all felt like too much; his hands stopping and starting at random places as he tried to keep himself composed while he signed.

Kafei gave Link a soft smile, a dizzying feeling settling in. He wanted nothing more than to hold Link's hand as they adventured for a solution, but he couldn't expect the hero to stay.

"Maybe there's a chance that I'll find it, someday, but you've got your own life to live, I can't expect you to wait for that," He pointed out, standing from the box. Kafei felt like jelly where he stood, whole body wanting to give, but he needed just a little longer. "Thank you so much, my friend," He repeated, giving Link a hug before heading toward the door. He couldn't stay any longer. Not anywhere with all the hurt he caused.

As they hugged Link could feel his heart ache, like it was being pulled apart at its seams, and the empty feeling left in his chest as Kafei pulled away felt like ice water in his lungs. He wanted to ask why Kafei decided _now_ to continue alone, when he had decided, how long he was thinking about it, but instead he clutched onto the front of his tunic as he watched Kafei walk out the door. He didn't let the tears fall from his eyes until the door shut, he knew he had to leave, he knew it was coming, but still it hurt more than he imagined it would. He was used to being alone, he was used to leaving and being left, he was used to having nothing; but he let his feelings get in the way, he let it grow and fester in his chest and now he was paying for it, and _Goddesses_ it hurt.

As Kafei shut the door, he broke into another run, tears freely streaming down his face. His lungs felt like they were on fire as he ran over the bridge and up the steps leading to South Clock Town, ignoring the guard who called after him as he fled out of town. He didn't slow down until he reached the hollow log toward the swamp, coughing as his legs gave way. He was only about halfway to the ranch, but exhaustion was taking over Kafei as he kept stumbling over his legs, barely able to see through the tears. It was futile trying to wipe the tears and snot away as he sobbed, desperately wishing for the pain to go away. He knew deep down his actions were necessary, but it didn't hurt any less. Kafei eventually made it to the ranch, though he wasn't sure or remembered exactly how. Upon seeing Cremia when he entered, new emotions surged through him as he explained what had happened. He was granted refuge in the barn, settling himself down in the corner on a pile of hay. It wasn't long before he cried himself into a restless sleep. 

It wasn't long before he woke up, entire body aching as he processed everything that had happened that day. Anju and Link were gone, and he was alone in the barn. He was covered with a light blanket, a bottle of milk next to him. It didn't take much for the crying to start again, burying his face in the scratchy hay. It was important for them to be able to live their lives for themselves, but Kafei wished beyond everything it didn't have to be the two most important people in his own life.

Link stood there crying for what seemed like years, his legs feeling like stone, when he finally did move though he was slow, walking like he was moving through molasses. Slowly, he made his way to the inn, wanting to check on Anju before he left; when he opened the door to the inn she stood behind the counter, helping a gust check in. She was smiling, but Link could see the sorrow in her eyes. As the gust walked away Anju noticed Link, letting her smile fall.

"Link? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kafei?" She asked, a bit surprised to see one but not the other. Link took in a breath, biting his lip as he brought his hands up to sign.

'He said that he was going to continue searching for a cure on his own, so I am free to go home. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left though,' He explained.

Once Link had finished signing Anju almost immediately broke down into a sob, covering her mouth with her hand as her face twisted in pain, fresh tears running down her face and falling onto the wood of the desk. Link was taken back at first, but then ran around the corner to get behind the desk, taking a hold of Anju's hand in an attempt to comfort her as she sobbed; and after a couple of moments she began to calm down, her sob slowing to a sniffle. She took a breath and wiped her face before speaking.

"It hurts, but I'll be okay, I just need some time. I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving, I will miss having you around, and I can't begin to thank you enough for everything you've done. Please come back to visit sometime, I'm sure everyone in Termina would be happy to see you again," Anju put her free hand over Link's as she spoke, giving him a gentle smile. Link forced his own smile on his face, feeling a pang of guilt and sadness in his chest at the mention of coming back, she has no idea how much he wished he could; still though he gave her a nod all the same.

Anju knelt down, bringing Link into a gentle hug, and he savored it, not wanting to forget the warmth in her heart. After they said their goodbyes Link made his way out of the inn, heading out into the field to collect Epona; as he hopped onto her back he decided to take one more ride around the town, wanting to commit every little thing he could into memory. He kept Epona at a slow pace, making his way around the perimeter of the town, as he went he got lost in his own thoughts; he needed to go back, though he knew that his chances of having his life taken were far greater than finding Navi at this point, he had to try, even so he was going to miss this place, all the people he met, Cremia, Romani, Anju, Kafei most of all.

He was going to miss adventuring around Termina with him, the meals he would cook, going to bed and waking up beside him, the presence of his hand in his own, his voice, his laugh, his smile. It all had become so familiar to him, he didn't know how he was going to adjust to going back to being alone, if he even lived long enough to. More over, he was going to miss Kafei's comfort, his understanding, Link could say with confidence that Kafei was one of the only people who knew as much as he did about him, the only other person that could match him being Navi. Kafei knew practically all of his struggles, all of his hardships, all of the things that he's lost, and most of all he knew more than anyone how he felt having to be a child again.

_What in Din's name was he doing?_

Kafei knew better than anyone how it felt to be stuck as a child again, and in turn, so did Link. Regardless of his own feelings, the affections he felt in his heart, he knew that Kafei needed someone who could understand, he needed someone who could help him get through the days where everything felt impossible, he needed someone who could stand by his side on equal ground, knowing how it felt. _Kafei needed Link._

He silently prayed to the Goddesses that Navi would be okay without him, that she was somewhere safe and happy, before he reared Epona up, turning her on a dime and having her break out into a sprint. He knew that if Kafei were to be anywhere right now it would be the ranch, so he headed there as fast as Epona could go; it didn't take him long to arrive, Epona practically skidding to a stop, kicking up dirt beneath her feet. Cremia was standing outside, sweeping the grass of loose hay, but she stopped upon seeing Link, watching as he hopped off Epona and briskly walked over to her.

'Where?' He signed quickly as he walked up to her, his brow furrowed as he sweat.

"He's in the barn," Cremia instructed, not having to question what he meant.

Link gave Cremia a nod before running to the barn. Swinging the door open he saw Kafei sitting in the corner, crying, and without hesitation Link ran to him, as fast as his feet could carry him, practically tackling him into a hug, holding him close and tight in his arms, gripping onto him like his life depended on it. He knew that Kafei needed him, but he needed Kafei just as much.

As Kafei sat in the barn, hiccuping out sobs, he was caught off guard by the door opening. Both of the girls knew he was in there, and Cremia had promised they'd leave him alone that evening so as not to disturb him, so why would they be trying to enter? It was only a second with a flash of green before he was flat on his back, Link laying on top of him, arms wrapped around Kafei like a vice.

"Wh-why?" He croaked, vision fractured from all the tears. He looked from the top of Link's head up to the ceiling in confusion. Why was Link there? Kafei had already accepted the fact that he was going to travel alone as he continued to search, so why did Link show up? It made his heart ache even more, the pain never ending. "What are you doing here? Y-you need to go home, go to be where your people need you," Kafei added, his arms instinctively wrapping around Link. He gave Link an out, to not have to be burdened with Kafei's problems anymore when he had his own to deal with, so why wasn't he taking it? Kafei had so many questions that he felt as if he were drowning, choking out another sob.

Link continued to hold onto Kafei for a few moments, relishing in feeling the others arms around him again, even if realistically the last time they hugged wasn't that long ago, it felt like it had been an eternity. Tears formed in his own eyes, happy and relieved to be with Kafei again, before he finally let go, sitting back a bit so he could sign, a smile on his face.

'Did you really think I would leave? I am the hero, I am wherever I am needed, and I am needed here, with you,' He signed, looking to Kafei as he let the tears flow freely. Hyrule may be his home, but he knows where he belongs.

Kafei sat up a little as Link pulled away, watching the hero sign. His face crinkled a bit at Link's words, sniffling as he wiped at the tears. Kafei hated the idea that he was possibly holding those he cared about back in his search to be an adult again, but Link was making the choice to stay, even after he was told to go home. Kafei looked to Link with a watery smile, shaking his head a bit at the thought of just how terrible he looked at the moment. He'd been crying off and on for hours, ran all the way from town to the ranch after already travelling from the swamp to town, and took the world's shortest nap in a pile of hay. He knew he looked awful, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Link was agreeing to stay in Termina.

"Thank you," Kafei murmured, wiping his face with his hands. While different thoughts raced through his head about continuing the search as well as how he almost ruined his life and destroyed all his relationships, they also kept returning to the fact that Link was staying, and it made his heart swell.

Link wiped his own face of the tears before climbing off of Kafei, sitting down on the floor of the barn.

'I think it would be a good idea if we took a small break from searching, of course when we get a lead we can follow it, but we should not exhaust ourselves like we were,' Link suggested. While he was happy to be back with Kafei, and he wanted nothing more than to already be back out adventuring the land of Termina with him, they both needed some time to unwind after everything that happened; plus neither of them had any idea on where to go next, it would serve them well to refresh their minds before trying again.

Kafei slowly nodded at the suggestion to cut down on searching. Ever since he had been cursed, his entire existence had revolved around getting his Sun mask back from Sakon to looking for the cure for his curse. He wasn't entirely certain on what he was supposed to do without those two things driving him forward.

"I guess that wouldn't be the worst thing to do," he admitted, worrying on his lip for a minute. While he would follow Link's lead in trying to settle down from running all over as they had been, Kafei still didn't want to return to town. Even though he was going to keep looking, he still broke things off with Anju, and the weight of the Pendant of Memories sitting in his pocket burned with an ache in his chest. He couldn't bring himself to cause her any agony by being around and reminding her of everything that had happened.

"What should we do now, then?" Kafei asked, sighing softly as he peered over at the hero next to him. He was lost without the purpose he'd had of fixing himself. They couldn't hide out at the ranch forever, though Kafei knew Cremia would probably let them. The two of them had to figure out a new plan.

Link hummed as he thought, he knew that Kafei probably wouldn't want to go back to town right now, not after what happened, and Link couldn't blame him.

'Maybe we could stay here for a little while? As long as we help out I do not think Cremia would mind, and I know Romani would enjoy the company,' Link didn't want to impose on the girls, but knowing them they would be more than happy to house the two for a little while. 'We could see about doing odd jobs for people around Termina? We would be helping people, and it would give us something to do,' Link added. He also hoped that through taking the time to focus on other things while going through Termina, they would be able to stumble upon some sort of lead in regards to the curse.

Kafei agreed that they would probably be able to stay at the ranch, but he wanted to make sure he did his part in taking care of things for their stay. Knowing Cremia, she would gladly take them in, and he smiled at the thought. It made him glad to know he had what good friends he did, and how they were all able to take care of and look out for one another.

"We should probably ask first before we make any decisions, though," Kafei pointed out, grunting a bit as he stood. He took a second to stretch before offering Link a hand. He thought of everything they would need to do, how they would earn their stay at the ranch, and what sort of things they could do around Termina to sustain themselves.

One thing he hadn't done yet that Kafei knew he needed to do was talk to his parents. He knew his mother was probably still worried out of her mind. It had been well over a month since he'd written that letter for her, and even then it wasn't as if he'd provided her a detailed version of what had happened. Both she and his father deserved to know what was happening, and it worried Kafei how he was going to manage seeing them while still avoiding town. Before he could think more about it, though, Kafei knew that the two of them needed to talk to Cremia first.

Link gave Kafei a nod, happily taking the hand he was offered. He could feel all sorts of emotions bubble up in his chest; excitement, at the prospect of making a life for himself in Termina, happiness, at the fact he was going to be able to do that with Kafei, nervousness, at the fact that it would all be new territory to him, and uncertainty, at where life would point them next. He had been so set on going back, either to find Navi or die trying. It still seemed surreal that he was staying, the fact still having yet to settle in completely; but for now he would focus on Kafei, and the task at hand. He knew that Cremia would accept them onto the ranch, her hospitality knowing no bounds, and as long as the two earned their keep Link wouldn't feel as bad about taking up space; but still they needed to ask before making the decision to stay.

Leading them out of the barn, Kafei held Link's hand as they headed to the house. While the depression of ending things with Anju still ate at his heart, he felt reassured by the idea of Link deciding to stay in Termina with him. Things were still changing, as they always were, but Link being a constant in his life gave Kafei the motivation to keep pushing forward, even if it meant living life as a kid for a while longer. When the boys stepped foot inside the door, both Cremia and Romani were inside, and the younger of the two lit up at the sight of not just Kafei, but Link as well.

"Grasshopper! You didn't leave yet!" Romani exclaimed, bounding over to them. She noticed the two of them were holding hands. Aside from a slight giggle, she paid it no mind.

"So when is Grasshopper leaving? Are you taking him with you?" She asked, gesturing to Kafei, who shook his head. Kafei felt light as he gave her a smile, placing his hand on her head. She beamed back, before running over to Cremia, practically shouting as she told her sister the news.

As Kafei lead Link to the house he couldn't help the smile on his lips, the feeling of Kafei's hand in his, familiar and warm, a feeling that he is happy to be able to feel once again. Upon entering the house Romani almost immediately came running up to the two, a wide smile on her face, asking when Link would be leaving; when Kafei informed her that he would be staying, Link let a small laugh bubble in his throat as she ran back to her sister, finding her excitement endearing.

'That is actually what we wanted to talk about, since I will not be leaving, we thought that it might be a a good idea if we stayed here, we can help out around the ranch while we take up jobs for people around Termina, as long as you are okay with that,' Link explained after taking his hand from Kafei's, looking to Cremia, who smiled sweetly at the two as she held a gentle hand on Romani's head.

"Of course you two can stay here, for as long as you'd like. I do have to ask though, what about searching for a way to fix the curse? You haven't given up have you?" She asked, looking between Link and Kafei, her brow quirking up as she asked. Link quickly shook his head.

'We have not, we are just going to try a less... Aggressive approach to searching, we will follow leads when they come, but that is as much as we can do at this point,' Link clarified, to which Cremia nodded.

"Well I hope something turns up soon, regardless I'm happy that you chose to stay, I'm sure it's given Kafei some much needed peace of mind, right?" Cremia smiled, laughing a bit as she looked to Kafei, remembering how much of a mess he had been when he showed up on the ranch, covered in tears and snot as he sobbed about Anju, as well as Link.

Kafei smiled as Link signed, glad the other was able to explain their new situation so well. As Cremia agreed to letting them stay, he couldn't stop the sigh of relief as it escaped his lips; Kafei hadn't realized the tension he felt at the practically non-existent possibility of Cremia denying them a place to stay. At the mention of Kafei being at peace since Link's decision to stay, Kafei slightly blushed. She wasn't wrong in the slightest, as Link staying really was the thing that kept Kafei from falling into total despair. It just felt a bit embarrassing to have it pointed out. Cremia let out a small chuckle as Link felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, smiling sheepishly at Cremia's comment. While Link had already known that him leaving was at least some of the reason Kafei was so broken up, having Cremia confirm it made his heart flutter just a bit. The whole situation still seemed a bit surreal to Link, but nonetheless he was happy and excited for their stay at the ranch, knowing that it would do them both some good.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Crem," He told her, wrinkling his nose at her teasing tone. Romani came running back up to the boys, starry-eyed.

"So does this mean you two will be here every day?" She asked, cheering as Kafei nodded with a chuckle. It amused him how excited she was at the prospect of long-term guests. He supposed it was a given, since visitors to the ranch weren't often, and most people in the area either kept to themselves or are absolute terrors to deal with. Kafei hoped things would go well while they stayed at the ranch with the girls.

* * *

The weeks passed by and Link got used to the daily routine. Wake up early, have breakfast, feed the animals, help clean, practice with Romani. While Link was enjoying his time there he would be lying if he said he wasn't starting to go a little stir crazy, he could never really stay in one spot for too long, accustomed to moving from place to place, fighting along the way; he was full of pent up energy and it showed, bouncing his leg up and down when he would sit at the table, pacing in circles in the barn almost mindlessly as he would get lost in his own thoughts, wondering around the field of the ranch training with his sword and cutting down practically every blade of grass he could, and the more reckless things like climbing up on the roof every chance he got.

Having Kafei by his side helped, his presence helped to smooth out the edges of his seemingly endless energy, he was honestly the only reason Link was able to get any sleep at all, and practicing with Romani was one of the things he looked forward to most every day, as it was the only proper outlet he currently had to let his energy out. Epona galloping as fast as she could go as Link shot his bow at the targets, feeling the much needed adrenaline pump through his veins as he tried to best his own record every time, and so far he was able to shave it down to 50 seconds; miraculously, Romani and Link were able to make progress on teaching Kafei how to properly wield a bow and arrow as well. Link was proud to say that he could now shoot it pretty reliably, while he was only able to actually hit the correct target about half of the time, it was better than the arrow landing in the dirt before really getting anywhere at all, any progress is progress after all.

At Cremia's approval, Kafei and Link began to stay at the ranch, helping out with the daily chores. It had been quite a bit different than what Kafei was used to doing for a normal routine, but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. The routine helped to distract him from the melancholic feelings of the end of his relationship, and helped him to settle into something he was content with. He actually rather enjoyed the hard work, whether it be menial cleaning work inside the house or something more labor-intensive like cleaning out the barn and stables. He'd always enjoyed being able to help out where he could, and was glad he could do something that could help his friends. Kafei was also glad that Cremia agreed to let them stay, being able to spend more time with them and strengthen the friendship they'd had before from the lost time.

Over the weeks that passed, he was proud of how much better he'd gotten at shooting an arrow from the bow, with the guidance of Link and Romani. They had been excellent coaches for him to learn the skill, and while he still wasn't the best, Kafei wasn't upset about it. He was excited to be able to say he could help Link if they ever went out, that he would be more prepared if something were to happen. Kafei could tell Link was getting antsy about staying at the ranch, or possibly even in Termina. A bit of guilt ate at him as he watched Link jiggle his leg, walk around in circles, and run around to release the pent up energy he held. Kafei didn't want the hero to feel trapped where he was, and he'd bite his tongue when he'd thought about asking Link if he doubted the decision to stay. Instead, those days Kafei hugged tighter, shared more food, and tried his best to distract Link from getting too upset. He just hoped Link was happy.

Eventually there was a change to the daily routine. Cremia informed them that another farmer friend of hers from further down the country side was going to be stopping by for a hay delivery, and though it was small Link felt an excited buzz in his chest, it was different, something that Link greatly looked forward too. He found himself impatiently waiting for the farmer to arrive, sitting on the roof and keeping his eyes on the entrance to the ranch, practically any movement drawing his attention and making his ears perk up; and when he finally saw a carriage roll up through the gates, hay in tow, he lit up, sliding down the incline of the roof and jumping off onto the ground below with a thud.

Link swung the door of the house open quickly, giving Cremia a startle from where she stood in the kitchen, she looked over to him, eyes wide in surprise as Link smiled widely to her.

'Farmer here,' He signed to her quickly from the door way before turning and running off, not even bothering to close the door behind him, to which Cremia gave an exasperated laugh.

Link quickly made his way to the crate that sat in front of the barn where Kafei and Romani had been sitting, grabbing onto Kafei's arm and pulling it slightly in excitement as he watched the farmer drawing closer to the ranch; he knew he was acting a bit childish, but he didn't care at the moment, he was just excited for something different. Cremia stepped out of the house as the farmer finally came to a stop outside of the barn, giving him a wave as she made her way over.

"Howdy, Mr. Sawyer, it's good to see you again!" She greeted him. As Link looked the man over he noted that he was older, a white wirey looking mustache obscuring his top lip, deep set eyes and heavy bags, he was slender, and Link thought he looked a bit frail to be a farmer, but he paid it no mind, instead bouncing on the balls of his feet as he gripped onto Kafei's arm, waiting for the go ahead to start unloading the hay off the carriage.

When it came to the hay delivery, Kafei could see how excited Link was for the visitor. It worried him to watch Link climb onto the roof, but he knew the other was more than capable of getting down without hurting himself. He was sitting with Romani, who was picking stray wildflowers, singing to herself as she strung them together. She giggled, placing it on Kafei's head when the simple crown had been finished. Not long after, a carriage came rolling up, and an older man got off, patting his horses with a sigh. He smiled to everybody there, chuckling as he greeted Cremia in return.

Kafei couldn't help but laugh as Link grabbed onto him, pulling him toward the carriage to unload the hay. Romani got up and followed them as Sawyer went to talk to Cremia, waving to the boys to start unloading. Kafei helped to open the gate, pulling out the heavy bales.

It didn't take too long for the boys to get all the hay unloaded, and when they finished they began to put several large vats of milk into the carriage in its place. It had been the usual trade-off, Cremia had explained, so that they could have hay for the animals and get rid of the excess milk they couldn't sell. When the boys finished loading the carriage and sealing it up, Sawyer approached them, looking them over with an appreciative smile.

"Well, I'll be! That's th' fastest I've ever seen anybody get hay moved around, and I been deliverin' it for many years. I'm impressed, boys. Cremia there's mighty lucky to have y'all here," He stated, looking over his new stock. He looked back over the boys, rubbing at his mustache for a moment.

"Actually, if y'all are interested, I got a proposition fer ya, if Cremia don't mind lending y'all out for a bit," He asked. Kafei rose a brow as he looked curiously from Link back to Sawyer. "I've been havin' some issues with some keese and skulltulas, they been gettin' into my barn and tryin' to ruin my crops and hay. Would you boys be interested in helpin' me get rid of 'em? The missus don't want me gettin' up in the rafters to try an' deal with 'em, she says I'm gettin' too old for that kind of thing," He explained, chuckling again. Kafei shrugged, not seeing any harm in going to help the older man out.

Link nodded excitedly at the man's offer, more than willing to get off of the ranch for a bit and do some fighting, though Keese and Skulltulas don't pose much of a threat Link will take anything.

"Trying to steal my boys are you?" Cremia asked playfully as she walked up to them, leaning on the carriage with her hand.

The old man cackled at Link's excitement, shrugging slightly. "Only fer the afternoon, I s'ppose," he admitted, grinning.

'Can we go?' Link asked Cremia hopefully, to which she giggled and gave a nod.

"Well I don't see why not, you said you wanted to do jobs for people, right? This would be a great way to start!" Cremia smiled to the two sweetly.

Link signed a quick thank you to Cremia before grabbing onto Kafei's hand, running off to the house so they could gather their equipment. Kafei couldn't help but smile as Link begged to go. As much as he'd enjoyed being at the ranch, it did make him feel excitement as well at the chance to go help somebody else in need. He could tell just by Link's reaction how much it was needed for him as well. Link wasted no time with getting his things in order, lastly securing his sword and shield onto his shoulder strap before turning to Kafei and pausing for a moment, he then reached into his pouch and pulled out his bow and a bundle of arrows, handing them over to Kafei with a smile.

Sawyer watched as Link grabbed Kafei and towed him back to the house. The two of them quickly got ready to head out, and it caught Kafei off guard as Link presented the bow and a bundle of arrows. While he was hesitant to do so, Kafei accepted them with a smile. He was a bit nervous to officially be wielding the weapon, but knew it wouldn't be too terrible. Or at least, he hoped it wouldn't be. At the very least, he was grateful it was just keese and skulltulas they were going to be dealing with. It wouldn't be the worst target practice.

When they were ready, Sawyer laughed at how easily prepared the boys had been, raising a brow as they approached. "Well they were wantin' outta here pretty quickly, I reckon," He quipped, looking to Cremia. "If they can get ready that fast, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle for 'em to take care of my critter problem. I'll have 'em back faster than you can say Clock Town Festival!" He added, looking over to the boys.

"Can't say I'm surprised, they've been cooped up here for a while now," Cremia gave a small laugh at how excited they were about leaving, giving Sawyer a nod. "Make sure you bring them back in one piece now, ya hear?" She quipped back.

"Well, if y'all are ready, I'm sure the missus will be more'n happy to finally be rid'a all the skulltulas that keep poppin' up 'round the house," He stated, climbing up into the carriage to lead. He waved to Cremia and Romani, who waved back with a giggle. She ran up to Kafei with a grin.

"Time to put your training to use! Make those keese wish they never came around!" She instructed, fists balled in excitement as she mimicked shooting a bow. She looked over to Cremia, making a pleading face. "Romani wants to go too! Romani wants to see them win!" She hollered, grabbing onto both Link's and Kafei's arms with each of her own.

Link let out a little laugh as Romani took hold of his arm, begging Cremia to let her go with, to which Cremia placed a hand over her chest dramatically.

"And leave poor ol' me on this big ol' ranch all on my lonesome? What if someone comes along causing trouble? The ranch would be defenseless without you! Oh, whatever will I do?" She complained playfully, acting as if it was the end of the world as she put her arm over her eyes. Truthfully Link didn't mind if Romani went along, he was just happy to go somewhere new, but he supposed it was for the best that Romani stayed at the ranch, if they were to run into some sort of trouble the last thing he would want would be for her to get hurt.

At seeing Cremia's dramatic scene, Romani giggled, releasing Link and Kafei and running for her sister. "Romani can protect you!" She shouted, wrapping her small arms around her sister's hips. She peered into her sister's eyes with her own large ones. "Romani can take care of _them_ , so Romani can take care of anything!" She added, giggling at the end.

Kafei thought it adorable how the girls interacted together, and how Cremia knew ways to get Romani to follow along with things. Sure, it didn't always work and they got into the occasional spat, but it was very obvious how much they loved each other. He placed a hand on Link's shoulder, giving the other a smile. Link's excitement ramped up his own, so he couldn't wait to head out for something new, if just for the afternoon.

Cremia wrapped her arms around Romani with a smile, laughing a bit at the mention of _them._

"Oh, thank you! My hero!" Cremia laughed, glad that she was able to persuade Romani into staying with her dramatics. Romani was still too young to go out without her, and though she knew that Link and Kafei would protect her, she didn't want to chance anything.

Link looked to Kafei as he placed a hand on his shoulder, his heart warming at his smile, which he returned with his own. After they climbed on board the carriage they waved a final goodbye to the girls as they headed off the ranch, Link's boundless energy smoothing out a bit as they made their way down Milk Road. He loved the ranch, and he loved the girls, but he also loved being out in the wild; it was apart of him that he couldn't deny or push down, and while sauntering down Milk Road while being escorted by carriage wasn't exactly what Link would consider out in the wild, he was still able to breathe a sigh of relief at the change of scenery.

After waving their goodbyes for a time, the boys headed off with Sawyer down the road to his farm. Along the way, he told them more about how the keese were nesting in his barn and the skulltulas were getting out of hand.

"The missus's been harpin' on me to find somebody to take care o' the beasties. She don't think I can do somethin' quite like that no more, and I'll be darned if I do somethin' she don't approve of," The old man explained. He chuckled at the thought.

The ride down the road was quite peaceful as Sawyer made small talk with the young adventurers. Kafei could feel excitement building up as they got closer, and it didn't take much longer until another farm came into view. It was quite quaint, though obviously more worn down than the buildings at Romani Ranch. Both the farmhouse and barn had weathered paint, chipping away with age. There was a silo by the barn, the metal dented in places, and beyond that were fields with wheat and hay. In all, it still looked pretty cozy for an older couple. When they approached the house, an older plump woman with curled silver hair came walking out the door, wiping her hands on an apron that was tied around her waist. He smiled, though she raised a brow at the sight of Link and Kafei.

"Barb! These boys here are goin' ta help us with them critters!" Sawyer called out, grinning to her as she approached. He turned to the boys, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Barb, who Kafei assumed to be Sawyer's wife, rolled her eyes at his happiness, and Kafei took the time to introduce themselves, more than ready to get started with their new task. Link gave a wave, smiling as Kafei introduced them to the older woman, who gave the two her own wide smile.

"Well howdy there, boys, I'm mighty thankful that you two want to help, those nasty little things have been causing all sorts'a trouble, but I just can't bring myself to get near 'em! And this one here ain't as spry as he used to be, but I reckon a couple'a youngin's like you will get it handled!" Barb clasped her hands together happily, turning to her husband. "Lemme show these boys to the barn and I'll help ya with that milk," She gave him a kiss on his cheek before turning her attention back to the two of them. She gestured to them to follow with a smile before she made her way to the large worn down barn.

"I swear I haven't a clue where they come from, they just started showin' up and now they act like they own the place!" Barb ranted a bit as they walked. Link was only half listening, the excited buzz in his chest that only amplified as they got closer to the barn making it hard to focus on her words.

Once they reached the barn Barb slowly opening the large door, peering inside momentarily before backing up.

"Well have at 'er fellas, I would stay and help but I'm 'fraid I'd only get in y'all's way, holler if ya need anything!" Barb stated before quickly making her way back to the carriage to start unloading the vats if milk, not wanting to be by the infested barn.

Kafei smiled as they followed Barb to the barn. She was a very hospitable woman, and he felt completely at ease on their land. He felt almost obligated to help; no matter what she asked of him, he felt like he couldn't refuse. Kafei thanked her before she took off, turning back to Link and the barn.

Link watched for a moment as Barb walked away, before turning his attention to the barn. He walked over to the threshold of the door, sticking his head in and looking around, and he grimaced at the sight; Keese lined the rafters, and Skulltulas climbed up and down every wall, a good handful on the floor and ceiling as well, it was practically overrun. Link brought his head back out of the door, turning to Kafei and and gesturing for him to take a look for himself.

"Do we have a plan for this? How do you want to take care of it, monster master?" He asked, ending on a teasing note. Kafei knew Link was beyond qualified to call the shots on their escapade, and that whatever the hero said to do would be the best way to go about dealing with the problem at hand.

Upon peering into the barn, Kafei could see almost a hundred creatures, and he would have paled at the thought had Link not been there with him. He was a little less excited, but he knew it wouldn't be a problem for them. The boys had handled far worse before, after all. Link smiled at Kafei's teasing tone before stopping to think for a moment, putting his chin in his hand as he figured out the best course of action, brow furrowing a bit.

'Take out Keese first, then focus on Skulltulas,' He instructed after a moment of thinking.

Link knew the Keese would start flying around as soon as they started attacking, but if they tried dealing with the Skulltulas first the Keese would end up causing more problems, and since the Skulltulas wouldn't attack unless they're close to them, as long as they kept their distance from them while dealing with the Keese it shouldn't be too difficult. Link took another look into the barn, trying to figure out the best path to go to stay a good enough distance away from the Skulltulas on the ground; once he mapped out his path he nodded to himself and turned back to Kafei.

'You stay and shoot from the door, I will go in,' Link instructed before reaching into his belt pouch and pulling out his hookshot. He didn't want Kafei to get too close to the Skulltulas, so he thought it best if he stayed by the door while they dealt with the Keese, then Link could clear out the Skulltulas on the floor and Kafei could come further inside. Link then made a gesture with his head, asking if Kafei was ready.

Kafei nodded as Link explained their course of action, pulling out the bow and preparing an arrow. He knew that Link would be far better when it came to close quarters combat, and he also knew Romani was right in that it would make for great target practice. Taking a deep breath, Kafei was as ready as he'd ever be.

Nock the bow, aim, fire. Nock the bow, aim, fire. Kafei repeated the instructions in his head, knowing he had to do his part to make sure they were successful. He couldn't let Link down. When he felt confident enough, Kafei pulled the bow into the opening of the barn, aiming at the keese that was closest to him. Pulling the arrow back, he let it go flying, watching as it soared through the air. His aim had been off, but the arrow made contact with another keese a few feet from the one he had aimed for. Furrowing his brow, Kafei was grateful the others hadn't stirred too much from the kill, but still frustrated he missed the one he aimed for. Trying again, he was able to kill another one, and after about 6 arrows, he only missed once. Adrenaline pumping through him, Kafei kept sending arrows flying, excitement building as he continued to hit his marks.

Link quickly made his way inside of the barn, carefully going along the path he planned out in his head. Stopping in a spot away from the Skulltulas he readied his hookshot, aiming up to the Keese in the rafters, and once he was lined up he pulled the trigger, the head of it going flying as the chain unraveled; he hit the one he was aiming for, but like he expected the ones next to it had gotten spooked and began flying around. He waited as the hookshot recoiled, thinking to himself that it would be much faster if he could use a bow and arrow as well, but he could make do, Kafei needed the experience; and while he waited Kafei had been firing off arrow after arrow, hitting all his marks, and Link smiled to himself, proud and impressed with Kafei's improvement as the hookshot reloaded, aiming up to the rafters once again. It wasn't long until they had taken care of all the Keese, and Link could feel the adrenaline coursing through him, his arms buzzing as a smile stayed present on his lips, sweat beading on his brow. He took to aiming at the Skulltulas residing on the floor, quickly taking them out one by one, and once the floor was clear he let out a breath and wiped his brow before gesturing for Kafei to come inside.

Kafei couldn't deny feeling quite proud of himself for managing to hit most of the keese he aimed for. His aim wasn't perfect, and there were a number of stray arrows from misses, but he was improving even more just in the short time they had been there. Kafei could see Link using the hookshot from the corner of his eye, and he felt a surge of more pride being able to fight alongside him. Soon enough, all the keese were taken care of, and Link gestured for Kafei to enter. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Kafei was hit by the sound of the skulltulas scuttling around before he could see them; when he did catch sight, his skin began to crawl. There were more than he could count, and he was ready to get rid of them as well. Kafei turned to Link with a grimace. "What now?" He asked, not liking the idea of being near so many skulltulas all at once.

'We go wall by wall, then focus on the ceiling,' Link instructed before reloading his hookshot once again, aiming to a group of Skulltulas on the right wall. He shot, killing one of the ones in the group while the rest of them scattered, there wasn't much he could do about it though as he waited for the hookshot to recoil; once it had he went through the process of aiming and firing once again.

After the boys cleared out all of the keese, Kafei collected all the salvageable arrows he could grab and bundled them together for later use. At Link's direction to go from wall to wall, he nodded, putting the bow to the side before pulling out his slingshot. While he didn't have a problem using the bow for the keese, he did want to try to save the arrows they had, figuring the surplus of slingshot ammo he'd gathered would work just as well to kill the skulltulas. Thankfully, aiming the slingshot was a lot easier, and Kafei figured out pretty quickly that he could use a couple of the seeds at the same time, getting a couple of skulltulas at the same time with a few of his shots.

Over and over, rinse and repeat, Link took aim, shot at a Skulltula, and waited a moment for the hookshot to reload. After a couple of minutes of shooting the two had worked their way down to only the ones on the ceiling left, and Link was thankful that they hadn't gotten spooked thus far; there was a group of them huddled together directly above the two, and Link took aim and fired, he managed to kill one, but like before he missed the others, however, not like before, instead of scurrying away these ones began to fall.

Link made a noise of surprise in his throat as they fell from the tall ceiling. He barely had time to think about it before he tucked and rolled out of the way of the Skulltulas, he figured that in retrospect it was a dumb move to try to take them out while they had been standing directly below them, but in his defense he thought they would run away, not fall. Either way he still mentally reprimanded himself for the hasty action.

Making quick work of the creepy creatures, the boys soon moved on to taking care of the ones on the ceiling. Being a taller building, Kafei was having a tougher time getting the skulltulas up in the rafters, growing frustrated about missing more. He'd pocketed his slingshot and bent over to pick up the bow when he heard Link make a sound. Looking up, Kafei saw him roll away and, before he could question anything, felt something hit him square on the back. With a startled yell, Kafei managed to fling the skulltula off of his back, and immediately punted it against the far wall. In its daze, Kafei pulled out an arrow and shot the monster, his entire body screaming at him from the contact.

As Link came to a stop from his roll he heard Kafei let out a yell, and he watched a bit dumbfounded from where he had stopped on the floor, as Kafei flung the Skulltula off of his back and sent it flying into the wall with a kick. Once Kafei had killed the Skulltula Link quickly stood, walking back over to Kafei he placed a hand on his shoulder before signing.

'Sorry, my fault, you okay?' He asked as he bit his lip, trying to keep a smile from forming on his lips. While he did feel bad, he would be lying if he said it wasn't at least a little amusing to witness, thinking back to the times he's done the same thing while dungeon crawling; he knew that the Skulltulas could do some damage, but as long as it hadn't hurt Kafei he wouldn't fell too bad about finding it a bit funny.

Kafei's heart was racing as he turned to Link, brows knitted together as he panted. The skulltula landing on his back had terrified him more than he cared to admit; Kafei was not fond of the creatures, and being so close to so many all at once gave him the heebie jeebies. He nodded anyway, knowing that he was alive and well. He couldn't stand the thought of it touching him, and wouldn't mind setting himself on fire to get rid of the feeling.

"You and bugs," Kafei teased, shaking his head. He added sticking out his tongue for emphasis. He could see Link biting back a laugh, and he knew it must have looked silly to watch him freak out the way he did. Kafei couldn't help it, he didn't like bugs.

The fact that Kafei wasn't hurt eased Link's mind, and he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in his throat at Kafei's teasing, covering his mouth slightly as it slipped past his lips.

'City boy,' Link teased back, sticking his own tongue out. He thought it felt nice, the fact that the two of them could joke around like this, he already knew that they could, the warm feeling that settled in his chest during these moments pleasantly familiar, but without the pressure of trying to find a cure it felt lighter, more genuine. 'Let's finish this up,' He added, chuckling a bit.

Link then picked up his hookshot, which he had abandoned to the floor when he rolled out of the way of the cascading Skulltulas. Taking a look around to see where the other ones had ran off to when they hit the ground, he saw that they had climbed up the walls; taking aim he started shooting them one by one, and he could start to feel a slight ache in his side, radiating from where the Wolfos had clawed him back in Ikana. He clenched his jaw slightly at the feeling, but otherwise ignored it, he had dealt with worse injuries before, he could handle the small ache.

It didn't take long for the boys to finish up dealing with the last of the Skulltulas, scaring them from where they'd hidden and shooting them. Kafei even felt like he'd gotten to a point where he was enjoying himself; teaming up with Link, Kafei felt unstoppable and that nothing would ever truly get in their way. Not even a Wolfos could tear them apart. At the thought of the Wolfos, Kafei could see Link from the corner of his eye. It had been a while since the incident Link had been injured in, but Kafei noted the tense look on the hero's face; the look was too strained for something as simple as dealing with Keese and Skulltulas. He decided that it wasn't the right time, and that he would bring it up later.

With an arrow, Kafei shot down the last Skulltula from just above the barn door, hitting the ground with a thud. At the sound of a whistle, Kafei looked up to see Sawyer, who was looking around at the carnage of dead beasts.

"Mighty fine work you boys put in," He called out, stepping over the freshly killed spider. Kafei smiled at Link, cheeks glowing from the laborious task as well as the praise being given. "The missus's got dinner goin' righ' now, if y'all'd be wantin' to join us," Sawyer offered, placing his hands on his hips. Kafei's eyes sparkled at the thought.

Once the two had taken care of the rest of the Skulltulas Link let out a breath, putting his hookshot away before wiping his brow of sweat. Link smiled brightly to Kafei as Sawyer stepped through the door, praising them for their job well done, he then turned to smile at the old man at his offer of food, nodding excitedly at the prospect. Looking to the floor he grimaced slightly at the sight, the bodies of the now dead monsters strewn about the barn.

'We will clean up, then come in for food,' Link stated. While he was ready to eat right away, they couldn't leave the barn in the state it was currently in.

Kafei was glad Link accepted the offer of dinner. He agreed they needed to clean up, since it wouldn't be right for them to kill everything then leave the carcasses behind for somebody else to deal with. Sawyer accepted the answer with a nod before heading back up to the house. Kafei grabbed a shovel from the corner, using it to scrape up the dead beasts into a pile. It didn't take too long for the boys to get all of the Keese and Skulltula carcasses picked up. Thankfully most of them had landed on the floor, and it wasn't too much extra effort to climb up to get the ones still higher up down. They dug a hole deep enough and far away enough that it wouldn't attract any Wolfos, and buried them. Afterwards, they headed up to the house, sweating and covered with dirt from their work. There was a basin with water and a couple of cloths sitting on the porch for them to clean up with before heading inside.

The house smelled wonderfully upon entering, and Kafei's mouth immediately began to water. Sawyer greeted the boys, leading them to the table where it was laid up with a few different options of some stew and a variety of meats. "Barb wasn't sure exactly what y'all had a hankerin' for, so she just whipped up some diff'rent things for y'all to try," he explained, and Kafei couldn't wait to dig in.

As Link walked in his ears perked up, standing up high at the scent that wafted into his nose, and as Sawyer showed them to the table his eyes lit up, seeing the array of meats and stew, his stomach growling at him loudly, hungry from all the work he had done. Link signed a quick thank you to the older couple before getting into a seat at the table, he looked over the options and felt almost overwhelmed, unsure of where to start; but quickly he settled on starting with some meat and going wherever his stomach decided it wanted to go from there. He reached over and grabbed a thick slice of what he assumed was pork, and he was practically drooling as he tore into it, making a satisfied noise as the flavours hit his tongue, and he barely finished swallowing before he took another large bite. Quickly he worked his way through every meat option, almost biting his own fingers once or twice in the process. He didn't know what some of them were but he didn't care, they tasted delicious and that's all that mattered to him. Once he had finished trying all the meats he moved on to the stews, taking a bowl of one and putting it to his lips, taking gulps of it as his ears twitched; he only stopped for a moment to take a breath before finishing the bowl off, wiping his lips with his arm as he reached for another bowl. 

Kafei joined Link at the table, watching the other for a moment in slight disgust at how quickly he loaded up on the variety of foods presented. He waited for them to join in before getting bits of the different meats onto his own plate. It was extremely delicious, and Kafei shot Link a couple of looks between his own bites, hoping the hero understood what he was trying to silently convey.

_Slow down. Stop acting like you never eat. You're showing extremely bad manners. You're being rude._

Kafei took his time with his own meal, making pleasant conversation with Sawyer and Barb in an attempt to distract from Link stuffing his face. They were a really sweet couple, and he found out their only son had just recently moved out and that the monster problem came about afterwards, since their son was usually the one to take care of it. "He went off to go studyin', and it's important to get an education so we weren't about to stop 'im," Sawyer explained. Kafei completely understood their sentiment. His own parents had been quite strict on educating himself as well, putting emphasis on learning about the world he lived in and what he could do to better help others to find their happiness. The conversation made Kafei miss his parents, and he knew he'd put off visiting long enough.

Link will admit he ate a lot, but he made sure the others at the table were able to get their fair share as well, and between the four of them the meal that Barb had cooked was gone in no time. He sat back in his chair with a satisfied sigh, licking his lips as he put a hand over his full stomach. Though he was able to forget about it while he ate, he was quickly reminded of the ache in his side as he felt it throb, and he sucked in a small breath through his teeth as he moved his hand from his stomach to his side; the movement was mostly mindless, but he tried to keep it small so the others wouldn't question it. He figured it probably hadn't been a good idea to eat so much, adding stress to the wounds when the work he was doing had already worn it out. It had been a few weeks since the attack, and though the red potion Link had drank didn't fully close the wound, it had seemed to be continuing to heal just fine on its own; the work on Romani Ranch wasn't as strenuous, mostly just consisting of carrying hay and buckets of milk, and cleaning, so he hadn't experienced a whole lot of pain, but since this was the most physical work he had done in a while he supposed the pain couldn't be helped. He decided to check on the wound when they got back to the ranch.

When the meal was over, Barb began to clean the table. Kafei offered to help but was denied, being told that they'd done enough to help. Kafei didn't miss Link's arm move from his belly to his side, eyeing him with concern. He needed to check to see how his friend was doing, but needed the opportunity to do so. After Barb had clean the table she and Sawyer thanked the boys once again for their help, to which Link gave a smile and nodded.

'Of course, thank you for the food, it was delicious,' Link complimented before standing from his seat, and Barb laughed a bit in return.

"Well I'm flattered! I could tell ya were likin' it, you were eatin' faster than a starved hog that's for sure!" She chuckled as she spoke, happy that Link enjoyed her cooking so much.

Link blushed a bit and gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was the second time his eating habits had been brought up, but he still didn't really understand the problem with it, he was just eating. He honestly found how others would eat far stranger, remembering when he was still a child in the Kokiri Forest, the only kind of tools they used were bowls, relying mostly on their hands; Link ate just like everyone else did, it was what he learned growing up. Still though even if he didn't really understand, being compared to a pig embarrassed him a bit.

'We should probably head back to the ranch,' Link then stated. While it wouldn't take them that long to get back to the ranch he wanted to make sure that they still had some day light upon returning.

Kafei nodded as Link suggested heading back to Romani Ranch. While he'd enjoyed being somewhere new and helping out others in need, the boys had other things they needed to be doing as well. Sawyer stood from his chair, hiking his pants up.

"Well lemme give you boys a ride back, then. We can't thank you enough for all yer help," He offered, to which Kafei shook his head. As much as he appreciated the offer, he didn't want to put Sawyer out like that, especially trying to head back by himself so late in the day. There were too many threats after dark that Kafei was aware of, and he didn't want to put the older man in any of those situations.

"It's not necessary, sir. We can make it back alright on our own," He told them, giving the couple a smile. Dinner had been more than enough, and Kafei shook his head again when the man tried to offer an alternative form of payment. "You don't need to do that. We've got plenty that we need, and we were more than willing to help you out. Just let us know if you need more help, we can always come back," He pointed out, to which Sawyer gave a firm handshake to them.

After saying farewells, the two boys headed out, and Kafei stretched. He knew if he needed something, he had to speak up. "Hey, Link?" He asked, turning to the other. "Do you mind if we head to town first? We don't have to stay long, but I need to see my parents," He explained, biting the inside of his cheek. Kafei knew he was going to get an earful for such a long absence, and he didn't want to subject Link to the situation, but it had been on his mind for a while, especially all day after helping out Sawyer and Barb at their place. They'd reminded him of his parents, and it ate at him for staying away for so long.

Link was glad that they would be walking, though riding back via carriage would be faster, walking was much more familiar to Link. He breathed in the fresh air as they began walking, thankful that he was able to get out and do something different after spending weeks on the ranch, he could feel the energy that he had been stock piling smooth out and become more manageable. As Kafei spoke Link looked to him, a bit surprised at Kafei's request to go to town, he didn't think that he would want to be anywhere near the town right now, but it was true that Kafei had yet to speak or even see his parents since the start of all this, so he figured that it would probably be for the better; so he smiled and gave Kafei a nod. Kafei let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding onto as Link agreed to head to Clock Town. For some reason, his nerves were fraying at the thought of facing his parents for the first time in a couple of months, and he just hoped his mother could contain herself enough to not verbally tear him to shreds in front of Link. Kafei shuddered at the thought. His mother was a normally dignified woman, especially in the presence of others, but she was also a doting mother who had a mask of his own face made and gave it to Link. He knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation either way.

As they made their way to Clock Town Link could feel his wound nagging at him, throbbing in time with every step he took. Clenching his jaw a bit he wrapped his left arm around his middle, holding his hand over his side, he could feel the throbbing on his hand through his tunic and the leather of his belt; he bit his lip slightly before lowering his hand back down, he would have to wait a bit longer before he could check on it, but he didn't mind, it was nothing he couldn't deal with. For now he would focus on other things, he knew that if he kept his mind occupied the throb would become a second thought, so instead he thought about how the meeting with Kafei's parents might go. As the two walked down the road, Kafei stretched, glad to be able to walk off the large meal the two had eaten. It had been wonderful, and he hoped to be able to see the older couple more often. He didn't mind helping them out at all, and to be able to learn more about them were something Kafei looked forward to. Catching Link's movement out of the corner of his eye, Kafei was dragged from his thoughts and back to reality, stopping to face the other.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. It had been bugging him since seeing Link somersault out of the way of the skulltulas, and it seemed he had gotten even more uncomfortable as the day wore on. "Is it your wound from the Wolfos? Are you sure it healed all the way?" Kafei asked, brows knitting as he grew more concerned. He had been sitting on the concern all day, and it was now beginning to seep out. "Let me check it for you to make sure it's okay," He added, reaching for the hem of Link's tunic.

Link looked to Kafei as he asked about his wounds, and he brought his hands up to respond when Kafei reached down to grab his tunic. His heart immediately lodged itself in his throat as his stomach did flips, his entire face going red as he let out a startled gasp, his hands flying down to grab Kafei's wrists to stop him as he grabbed at the hem of his tunic; his head was practically spinning as he struggled to take in a proper breath, panic and embarrassment jump starting his heart and sending it into overdrive. After a few moments Link let go of Kafei's wrist, grabbing the hem of his tunic and pulling it down hard as he quickly backed up; and once he was far enough away that Kafei wouldn't be able to touch him he brought his hands up again.

'It is fine, you do not need to look,' He signed quickly as he looked to the ground, unable to look at Kafei's face as his own burned red hot, his ears laying down flat in embarrassment. He knew that Kafei would probably find his reaction odd, but he couldn't help it, and he prayed to the Goddesses that Kafei would just drop it.

Link grabbing Kafei's wrist to stop him caught the boy off guard, just waiting for a moment to process the situation. He was worried with how Link had been feeling, but being blocked out made him feel a mix of frustration and a spike of concern. He thought they'd gotten past the secrecy thing, and he just wanted to make sure Link wasn't still hurting from the attack. He doubted Link's statement that he was okay, approaching him to look the other in the face since Link avoided looking him in the eye.

"I won't look if you don't want me to, but just make sure you take care of it when we get to town," Kafei stated, brows knitted together as he looked at Link. After a moment, he turned to keep walking, lips pursed. He wanted to check on him, to see with his own eyes that Link was okay as he'd said, but he also respected his friend's privacy enough to leave him alone, instead stewing in his own thoughts. He thought about seeing his parents, and what else had been going on in town since they'd been gone. He thought about what might happen while they were there, and who else they might see. Kafei had already sent his parents a letter when Cremia had last gone to town, so they already knew about him still being cursed, so he wouldn't be surprised by it being public knowledge. Word was quick to spread through town, so he figured the townsfolk had already caught wind of it as well. Kafei just hoped all would go well with little to upset them during their visit.

Link's breath got caught in his throat as Kafei stepped towards him, but he nodded quickly at his words, letting out a breath as he turned, he let him get a few paces ahead of him before starting to follow. He knew that Kafei was worried, and he felt bad that he couldn't just let him look at it, but there was no way he was going to take his tunic off in front of him, let alone have Kafei take it off for him, his heart couldn't take that; he would have to find somewhere in town that he could take care of it by himself, but for now he tried to focus on calming his rapidly beating heart as they walked, keeping his hands down on his tunic, playing with the hem with his fingers as he tried to take deep breaths.

After a few minutes Link was able to get his heart rate to something reasonable, picking up his pace a bit to catch up with Kafei, once again walking beside him. He was still sweating a bit, and he could feel the slight blush that still dusted over his cheeks, but he was able to think clearly at least, the sound of his heart beat in his ears no longer competing with his thoughts; though he continued to play with the hem of his tunic a bit nervously. As they headed down the road to Clock Town, Kafei's hand found one of Link's, hoping to distract from the uncomfortable moment. He didn't want to cause the awkward tension, and he felt bad for doing so. The silence between them was almost deafening, though it was pleasant to be able to hear the wildlife and nature around them. It wasn't long until they reached Clock Town, and Link was happy to be able to walk on its stone streets again, considering the last time he was here he thought he would never be able to see it again; the last of his nerves leaving him for the time being as they stepped through the threshold and into the town.

Once the two finally set foot on the cobblestones of town, Kafei felt the release of an ache he'd felt in his heart, realizing that he'd missed his hometown. It was nice to be back, though a feeling of anxiousness and uncertainty crept up to him, biting at the inside of his cheek. He felt as if he could hear whispers around him, aimed at him, little tiny pins pricking at his skin and ears. Kafei couldn't help it as he picked up his pace a little, guiding them straight toward the mayor's residence. He just wanted to get inside to a safe space, and to see his parents in the privacy of their own home.

When they got inside, the receptionist perked up at the sight of somebody entering, leaning over the counter with interest. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kafei and Link, grinning to them when she realized who they were. "Oh, it's the little Sir, and the young hero! Hello, welcome! Please, you've come in with wonderful timing! The mayor is just finishing up for the day, and Madame Aroma is currently in her study with no visitors, if you'd care to join her," She told the boys with a giggle. Kafei grinned, thanking her before taking Link to his mother's study.

Knocking on the door, Kafei poked his head in before fully entering the room, giving his mother a sheepish smile. He hoped she didn't get too overbearing in front of Link. The presence of Kafei's hand in Link's embarrassed him a bit, especially after what happened, but it wasn't unwelcomed, helping to settle his nerves a bit.

Upon walking into the Mayor's house Link thought curiously about how Kafei's parents will react to seeing him again after so long, being taken in the direction of Madame Aroma's study as his curiosity rose, and he heard a shrill gasp as he walked into the room behind Kafei.

Madame Aroma had been sitting in her chair, mulling over the last letter Kafei had sent when her attention was pulled to the knock on her door. She hadn't been expecting anyone, and she got up to see who was there as the door opened, stopping in her tracks as she saw Kafei. Her eyes widened as she gasped, and she wasted no time in running over to him, scooping him up in her arms and holding him in a practically bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Kafei, my sweet baby boy! You came back! You had me worried sick, young man, do you have any idea how much weight I've lost worrying about you?! Never do anything like that again, do you hear me?!" Madame Aroma cried as she smothered Kafei into her chest.

Oh Goddesses. _Oh Goddesses._ Kafei's mother wasted absolutely no time in pulling him into a hug, squeezing all of the air out of him in the process. His cheeks to the tips of his ears burned hot, bright red with embarrassment. Kafei tried to gasp any sort of words out, but unable to with the lack of air in his lungs. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, emotions welling up within him as he tried and failed to remember the last time he was too small to fully wrap his arms around her; her adult body encasing him with warmth and love was a feeling he had long missed.

It was a few minutes before she finally set Kafei down. Looking him over she was a bit surprised, he had written about the details of his curse in his letter, but she didn't quite believe it to be true, but now seeing him in front of her she couldn't deny that he was indeed a child again; and though she knew it was far from a good thing, she couldn't help the way her heart swelled to see her baby boy like he used to be years ago. Her eyes then fell to the scars on his cheek, her eyes once again going wide as she gasped, grabbing Kafei's face and moving his hair out if the way so she could see the whole injury. When she finally let him go, Kafei apologized to Madame Aroma, though he was caught off guard by her grabbing him by the cheeks to inspect his face. 

"Mama, please," He managed to choke out, feeling like he was beginning to melt out of sheer awkwardness since he knew Link was standing right there. He felt so bad for worrying her the way he had, knowing he couldn't truly make it up to her aside from being more present in her life. Kafei knew he needed to see his parents more, and made a mental note to do as such.

"What on earth happened?! _When_ did this happen?! Don't worry sweety, mama will make it all better," Madame Aroma stated quickly before leaving wet kisses on every inch of the scars. She knew that Kafei wasn't _actually_ a child again, but she couldn't fight the urge to baby him.

Before he could tell her what happened, Madame Aroma began to plant kisses along the scarring on his cheek, and Kafei began to squirm around, trying to get her to stop. He certainly loved his mother, but it was the exact situation he'd been wanting to avoid. She was doing everything in her power to embarrass her son with her love, and she was successfully doing so in spades. Kafei wanted to disappear and he tried to use his too small hands to smush against her cheeks in a failed attempt to get her to stop.

Link had been keeping quiet as he watched Madame Aroma dote and reprimand Kafei, smiling a bit to himself. He thought fleetingly that it would have been nice to have a proper mother, while Saria did take care of him, she was just a child; and though he would call the Great Deku Tree his father, as being a tree would suggest, he wasn't able to do much besides offer words of wisdom when Link needed it. His thoughts were turned though as Madame Aroma brought attention to Kafei's scars, he could feel the guilt rise in his chest, immediately prepared to shoulder the blame, but as she began planting kisses along the expanse of the marks he couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips at the sight; the noise finally making Madame Aroma aware of Link's presence.

"Oh! The little hero! My apologies, I didn't notice you were here," Madame Aroma greeted, turning to Link and giving him a small bow. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for helping my boy," She thanked him in a serious tone before straightening out once again. "Kafei has written so much about you! I knew you were a pro when I first saw you, but it seems that you really are a true hero!" She laughed as Link gave her a sheepish smile, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, his heart fluttering a bit to know that Kafei had spoken about him to his parents.

Thankfully for Kafei, Link's soft laughter distracted Madame Aroma long enough for him to wriggle his way out of her hands. He flushed as she recounted his letter, and how he'd told her about Link. While he hadn't expected her to bring it up, he had explained how Link had been staying in Termina to help try to cure him, and then at the ranch to adapt to his new normal of living. Kafei suppressed a groan, giving Link an apologetic look on behalf of his mother. She was overbearing in all senses of the word, but she truly meant well.

Trying to bring a distraction from Madame Aroma potentially embarrassing Link, Kafei took one of her hands in both of his, barely able to conceal it with how small they were. He silently hated being reminded of his curse, but gave her a smile. He knew that she would always see him as her baby boy, and she would always try to treat him as such, but the curse only amplified that since he was physically a child once more.

"Mama, guess what we did," He told her, explaining how they'd gone to Sawyer and Barb's ranch that day, helping them out by clearing all of the monsters from the barn for them. He felt a surge of pride flow through him as he told her about their actions, leaving out the part where he'd been startled by the skulltula falling on him. Kafei knew his mother would be proud of him, and he craved the feeling more than he wanted to admit.

"Oh my, it seems like you're becoming quite the hero yourself!" Madame Aroma praised as Kafei told her about what the two boys did at the barn. She was glad that despite the situation Kafei found himself in, he was still able to help out others in need. She then realized that that would explain the odor she smelt upon the two entering the room, it smelt like a mixture of sweat and dirt and it was _very_ unpleasant. "Though now it makes sense why you two smell like you haven't bathed in weeks. Why don't you go wash up, I'll let your father know about your arrival, and by the time you're both done he should be finished with his work," She then added, as less of a suggestion and more of an instruction. While she loved her son and greatly appreciated Link's help, and would like to continue speaking with them, she would rather they not stink up her study more than they already have.

Link had been watching with a smile as Kafei recounted the events of the afternoon to his mother, but at the offer to bathe his smile dropped as heat rose to his face. _Oh in Din's name, not again._ Logically, he knew that at some point they would have to cross this bridge again, but he wasn't expecting to be thrusted back into this situation so soon; sure they bathed at the ranch, but there he was given ample time to mentally prepare himself, and make sure Kafei and the girls stayed far away, however now he was in an unfamiliar environment, and not mentally prepared at all. He figured that it would give him a moment to check on his wounds, but still he could feel the anxiety start to itch at the edges of his chest, sweating a bit as his heart beat picked up its pace once again. He swore he was going to have a heart attack before he even had the chance to grow up again if things like this continued to happen.

"Thanks, Mama," Kafei told her as he nodded dutifully to his mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before leading Link off to the other room. He should have known she would pick up on the fact that they hadn't bathed since the dirty work in the barn. Madame Aroma was a very refined woman, and while she liked for her son to do good work, she also expected him to keep himself clean and hygienic.

In the back room was a table and sitting area as well as two beds. A doorway led into a bathroom, and there was another doorway curtained off. Kafei took Link past the curtain into another small room, which contained another bed, a chest of drawers, and a small desk with books and papers on it.

"This is my room," Kafei explained, opening one of the drawers to pull out a couple pairs of clean clothing. "I know you've met my mom before, but I'm sorry you had to see that," He added with a grimace. It was embarrassing to have her treat him like the small child he appeared to be, smothering him with her affection. He did appreciate everything she had done for him, but she had no boundaries, not even in front of other people, when it came to Kafei.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked, presenting a set of clothing to Link. "There are towels and wash rags in the bathroom, and you can use any of the soaps that are in there. Mama likes to have choices for different scents, so there's always a lot of different ones in there that don't go very quickly," Kafei explained, putting his hands on his hips as he turned to Link with a comfortable smile. No matter what happened, he always felt at ease when he was home with his parents.

Link could feel the anxiety continue to rise in his chest as Kafei led him through the building and to his room, he felt the urge to turn and run as they came to a stop, but he kept still as Kafei apologized on his mothers behalf. He gave the other a small smile, he didn't mind how Madame Aroma had acted, he actually found it quite endearing; but the smile quickly dropped as Kafei offered for him to go first, he hesitated for a moment before giving him a nod, taking the clothes that were offered to him as he worried his bottom lip. Kafei's smile made him relax just a bit, he could tell that the other boy felt comfortable here, and he wanted to be as well, but the knowledge of his impending bath made it difficult for him to relax anymore.

He sucked in a breath as he turned, making his way to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him, his anxiety quelling a bit more to know that no one would come in, finally letting out the breath in a sigh before setting the change of clothes on the counter top; he then caught sight of himself in the mirror that hung above the counter, it was large and decorative, and his reflection looked so small. He bit his lip as he stared, truthfully he hasn't really stopped to look at himself in a long time, the last time he could remember looking at his reflection was when he was an adult back in Hyrule; he looked over his face, it was soft and round, in contrast to the defined features he saw the last time he looked at himself, it almost mocked him. He grimaced as he looked to his eyes, he could see the bags, dark and heavy, he ran a finger over them as he looked into his blue eyes, they were dull, tired. His body may have changed from when he was older, but his eyes stayed the same.

Link tore his eyes away from the mirror before he could look anymore, shaking the thoughts from his head as he remembered where he was, turning his attention back to the task at hand. Quickly he took his hat and shoulder strap off, going to tug his belt off as he felt a sharp pain in his side as the belt dug into the wound, sucking in a breath through his teeth as he halted; he waited a moment before continuing to take the belt off, slower this time, he then carefully pulled his tunic off, furrowing his brow. He almost didn't want to look at the wound, feeling the pain that radiated from it, but slowly he looked, it was red and raised around the edges, it had closed when he last looked at it, but it seemed to have reopened a bit in places; he bit his lip as he gently touched the wound with his finger, but retracted it immediately with a grunt as he could feel a sharp sting.

He let out a sigh, he would have to buy a red potion while they were in town, it would close the wound and hopefully get rid of some of the pain. For now though he turned his attention to the spigot, beginning to pump water into the basin, and once it was full he tugged the rest of his clothes off and got in, making quick work of washing himself, but making sure to be gentle with the wound; he opted to use a soap that didn't really smell of anything, finding the others smelt too much of perfume and burned his nose. Link was in and out, not wanting to spend anymore time in this situation than he already had, drying himself off quickly as the water drained and turning to the change of clothes, he stopped for a moment as he looked them over; he would once again have to wear Kafei's clothes, and he groaned to himself as he ran his hands down his face, annoyed with himself that he kept letting his feelings get to him. He then huffed and grabbed the clothes, tugging them on quickly, before pulling his boots and shoulder strap back on, leaving his belt off for now, not wanting to irritate the wound further; the clothes were just a simple light brown tunic and black shorts, unsurprisingly too big and baggy on him, but before he could really let himself dwell on it he grabbed his dirty clothes and headed out the door, making his way back past the curtain and to Kafei's room.

'Done,' Link signed as he looked to Kafei. He wasn't really sure where to put his clothes, so he just held them under his arm so his hands could be free to sign.

Kafei watched as Link headed toward the bathroom, letting the other have his privacy. With not much else to do, he sat down on his bed and leaned back, letting his eyes slide shut. He could hear muffled voices from the other side of the room, but didn't pay it much mind. He knew his father would be returning from his office soon after finishing the last of his daily business, and his receptionist would be heading home for the night. His parents would eat dinner soon before they headed to bed, but they would probably stay up a bit later to talk with him and Link. Kafei felt a little bad about just dropping in, but the way his mother reacted to his return let him know it wasn't entirely unwelcome.

As Kafei thought about his mother treating him like the child she saw him as, his mind drifted off to times when he was younger; how she'd hold him close after getting a scrape, scolding him after acting up, teaching him the manners a boy should have to become a man. He remembered how happy she'd been for him when he declared he was joining the bombers' club, and how she would cheer him on as he tried his best to help the townsfolk. He could remember holding her hand as they went about town, doing good deeds and making things easier for others. She would show him the postal route on the days the postman was sick and she took over, and how she would introduce him to new people as they went about their day. His mother knew a lot of people, as the mayor's wife and postmistress, and she did her best to make sure he was connected to the town just as well. He also recalled sitting in meetings with his father, being quiet in the corner as he conducted business with the people, though it didn't happen very often.

As Kafei reminisced about his childhood, his thoughts drifted from his parents to other events, such as meeting Anju and Cremia. He'd known Anju for as long as he could remember; her mother and grandmother had just recently converted the Stock Pot Cafeteria into an inn, and were getting Madame Aroma's help with reworking their business model. Kafei had followed his mother along, being told to play nicely with their daughter while the adults worked. The two children hit it off right away, eventually becoming inseparable.

When they met Cremia, she'd joined her father in town to deliver milk to Latte, located on the other side of the path from the inn. Kafei and Anju had been running around outside, playing some game when Kafei accidentally ran into Cremia, who fell over hard. He and Anju helped her up, trying to get the new girl to stop crying. Her father and the bartender had just finished up with their delivery, coming out to find the girl sniveling as two other children crowded around her in concern. It wasn't the best first meeting, but over time the three kids grew much closer, especially enjoying when Cremia got to come to town just to spend time together.

Before long, Kafei's eyes snapped open as he heard footsteps and the curtain shuffling, pulling him from his thoughts. Link stood there, barely wet still with his clothes underarm, wearing Kafei's clothing. His ears twitched at the sight, trying to conceal a grin. The clothes were so baggy on the boy, it amused him to see. He took Link's clothes, tossing them into a corner on the floor.

"We'll get them washed later. I'm gonna go clean up, feel free to relax while you wait," Kafei told Link, grabbing his own set of clothes before heading to the bathroom. As he reached the washroom, Kafei bit his lip, a slight giggle escaping his lips as he thought about Link in his over-sized clothing. As he filled the basin with fresh water, Kafei knew it wasn't just because he was bigger than Link; the clothing in his drawer were all sized to fit an adult, so they were going to be much too large for a child. He grimaced at the thought, reminded once again of the fact that he was cursed.

Kafei tried to be quick with his own bath, making sure to scrub any and all grime from his body. He knew if his mother found any trace of dirt, he would have to head back to the basin, and he really didn't want to waste any time with it. There was plenty for them to go over as it was, and Kafei wasn't sure how long that would take. He hummed as he bathed, the weariness of the day leaving him as he scrubbed.

After Kafei scrubbed down with a citrus scented soap, he quickly dried off and dressed, frowning as the clothes draped over his body. The peach-colored top hung from his shoulders much longer than intended, and he had to roll the cuffs of the dark brown pants up to keep from stepping on them. With a huff, he rolled his eyes, taking his dirty clothes back to his room, tossing them in the pile before turning to Link. "Miss me?" He teased, grinning playfully.

Link gave Kafei a nod as he left to the bathroom, leaving Link to his own devices. He looked around the room, taking in its layout, it was small and simple, and Link thought it felt quite quaint; his eyes then fell to a book that laid open on the desk, curiously he looked it over, quickly realizing that it was Kafei's diary, he looked away as he bit his lip, he knew that he shouldn't look at it, it was private, and Kafei probably wouldn't want him reading it, but he found his eyes wondering to the open page. He felt bad, but his curiosity was getting the better of him, so he compromised, he wouldn't go flipping through it, but instead just read what was written on the open page; he let his eyes drift back to the book, trying to act nonchalant as he read over the lines.

_"The wedding ceremony is soon. It might be early, but I finished my wedding mask. I wonder if Anju has made hers... She tends to do things at the last minute, so probably not. There is a gathering of the fellows at the Milk Bar tonight. I plan to show off my wedding mask and talk about my sweetheart as best I can."_

Link immediately regretted his decision to read the page, feeling a pang in his chest at the words, for multiple reasons. For the guilt that rose in his throat for not being able to help Kafei, he was so excited to be getting married, but now he wasn't even with Anju anymore, he _couldn't_ be with her anymore; Link thought back to when he was looking in the mirror, the frustrated and helpless feeling that settled in him at seeing himself as a child, as the rest of the world sees him, and he knew that Kafei felt the same way, and he wondered, for a moment, if Kafei felt the same resentment toward him that he felt towards Zelda. A sick feeling rose in his stomach at the thought, logically he knew that that wasn't the case, but the thought settled in the back of his mind uncomfortably; he shook his head, trying to forget about it as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

A bitter feeling wormed its way into his heart as well, at the word "sweetheart" being used. It practically pounded into his skull as he sat on the bed, he knew that Kafei loved Anju, he would be an idiot if he tried to deny it, but to see it written out so blatantly in front of him made his heart ache in ways that made him feel disgusting; he let out an annoyed groan, running his hands down his face once again as he flopped back on the bed. He shouldn't feel this way, he shouldn't have feelings for Kafei in the first place, let alone feel so broken up over something so simple as the word sweetheart; Kafei loved Anju, even if they weren't together anymore Link knew he still loved her. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging a bit as he reminded himself, _let it go, Link, it's never going to happen._

Suddenly Kafei was walking back through the curtain, tossing his clothes into the corner with his own. Link sat up quickly as Kafei teased, his words making a blush dust across his cheeks lightly.

'I was practically dying without you,' He teased back, giving his own lopsided smile as he chuckled a bit, trying to push away what he had been thinking about moments before.

Kafei snorted, laughing at Link's words as he sat down beside him. Flopping back, Kafei sprawled out across his bed, finding comfort in being home and on an actual mattress again. He let his eyes slide shut, letting out a comfortable groan as he stretched his limbs and back. A smile played at his lips as he recalled their entire day, amazed by how eventful it had been. Kafei turned to Link, cracking open one eye.

"Thank you," He murmured, reaching out to take Link's hand. He gave his friend a lazy smile as he laced their fingers together, pulling their hands close. Kafei rolled onto his side to face Link, looking up to him through his lashes. It was wild to think of just how much they'd been through together, and Kafei didn't know just how to properly thank him for staying with him. With a yawn, his eyes drifted down to their hands, mesmerized by the differences between them. It blew him away to think of how different they were, but also how many similarities the two shared. Kafei looked back up to Link, still smiling. "You're my best friend, and I'm so happy you're here with me," He admitted, feeling entirely at ease as the words came out of his mouth.

Link could feel his heart beat quicken its pace a bit as Kafei laced their hands together, looking up as him as he laid on the bed. He tilted his head a bit curiously as Kafei thanked him, unsure exactly what he was being thanked for, but as Kafei continued he felt his heart swell at his words; he smiled softly, and though he couldn't sign at the moment, he squeezed Kafei's hand with his own lightly, hoping that could convey that he shared the sentiment. He knew that Kafei didn't resent him, but the reassurance eased his mind, and he thought then, that even though nothing would happen between them, he was content with just remaining Kafei's friend, as long as he could be in his life, he was happy.

After a few minutes of sitting there together, there were voices coming from the other side of the curtain, pulling Kafei back into the situation at hand. They were in his parents' home for a visit. Kafei knew he needed to get up, but he wanted a few more minutes curled up on his bed. Sighing, he pulled himself upright anyway, looking over at Link. "Well, it's now or never," He pointed out with a soft laugh at how dumb his joke was. He stood, still holding onto Link's hand. After his initial reunion with his mother, Kafei was both curious and nervous about being in there with both of his parents and Link as a witness to all of it. Link gave the other a smile as he stood, standing up along with him as he heard Madame Aroma speak from the other side of the curtain.

"Kafei, have you two finished up yet?" She called out.

As Madame Aroma called out to them, Kafei looked over to Link and scrunched up his face, giggling as quietly as he could when he released it. "Yeah, Mama, we'll be out in a second!" He called out, giving Link another smile. He released Link's hand from his own, trying not to frown as the air cooled his hand. He gestured for Link to follow him, leading the other back into the main room.

Both of his parents were sitting at the table when the boys passed through the curtain, and Kafei felt his neck grow warm as their eyes fell on him. It was embarrassing to see both of his parents see him with his child-like stature, and a pang of guilt hit him as the thought of having somehow failed them crossed his mind. He never wanted to disappoint them, but he couldn't feel anything positive came out of being unable to find the cure for the curse as he sat at the table with them.

"All things considered, you look well, Kafei," Mayor Dotour pointed out, and Kafei forced a smile. He looked between his son and Link, nodding to both of them. "My wife said you've been helping him out. Thank you," He added, looking straight at Link. Kafei bit at the inside of his cheek, wanting to disappear in that moment. He absolutely despised the awkward feeling he had, hoping that they could have a relatively normal visit with his parents.

Link followed along with Kafei, missing his hand in his as he sat down next to him at the table. He looked between Kafei and his parents, but turned his attention to the mayor as he addressed him, giving him a smile and a nod.

'Of course, I am happy to help,' Link signed. Truthfully he felt a bit nervous, he had never had much of an interaction with the mayor before; he remembered he had poked his head into his office, seeing the carpenters and guards arguing about if the festival should go on, with the mayor in the middle of it. He had quickly ducked back out of the room, not wanting to interrupt or get in the middle of it, so while he had seen the mayor before this was his first time actually speaking with him.

Kafei felt grateful as he heard a knock at the door, the receptionist entering with a tray of cups and tea. Mayor Dotour thanked her for the delivery before sending her home for the day. Standing up, Kafei began to pass out the cups, serving his parents before pouring tea into his and Link's cups. While he might have been a child again, and he could feel the weight difference from doing the action as an adult from a child, he wasn't about to drop his manners that he'd been growing up with.

Link turned his attention to the door as he heard a knock, the smell of tea as the receptionist walked through in wafted to his nose, making him relax a bit, the herbal scent reminding him faintly of Saria. He thanked Kafei as he poured the tea into his cup, though he found it a bit odd that he would do it when Link could have done it on his own, but he figured it was just another custom he didn't understand. He peered into the cup as he picked it up from the table, taking a sip he smiled at the flavour, swaying his legs happily in his chair.

"Why don't you tell your father about what you did for that farmer today?" Madame Aroma suggested to Kafei, giving him a smile before she took a sip from her own cup.

As Kafei took his seat, he smiled sheepishly as his mother prompted him to tell his father of their actions. The mayor sat forward in interest, brow raised as Kafei recounted helping out Sawyer and Barb at their ranch. Kafei got quite animated as he told the story, pretending to shoot the bow and imitating Link with his hookshot. Mayor Dotour nodded along, giving a final nod as Kafei finished up.

"It sounds like you did good work today, son. Very well," He stated, sitting back in his chair as he took a sip of his tea. Kafei gave his father a smile as he thanked him, biting at his lower lip. He did feel a slight surge of pride, watching as his father reached for and began reading a newspaper he had nearby. Kafei looked over to his mother before looking down into his own cup of tea. He felt a pang of discomfort, still feeling as if he had somehow disappointed the two of them by still being cursed. He knew they weren't, but the fear continued to nag at him.

"Have you spoken to Anju?" Mayor Dotour asked from the other side of the newspaper, and Kafei blushed as he went rigid. He hadn't gone into too much detail about ending his relationship with Anju in his letter to his mother, since he knew it wasn't really something to put in a letter, but to say in person.

"I, um, it's been a few weeks," Kafei admitted softly, brows pulling together as he continued to stare into his cup, avoiding his parents' eyes. He wasn't going to cry over it. Not in front of them. Kafei's voice was barely audible as he admitted to ending things with her, nails digging into his palms underneath the table. He didn't want them to worry about him more than they already were, and he could hear the paper rustling as the mayor set it down to look at him.

Link watched with a smile as Kafei recounted the events of their day to the mayor, laughing a bit as he imitated him, but his smile quickly fell when his father brought up Anju. He looked to Kafei worriedly, being able to tell right away how uncomfortable the topic made him, he wanted to take Kafei's hand, but he didn't know if that was something Kafei would be comfortable doing in front of his parents, so instead Link moved his leg under the table, gently touching Kafei's leg with his own, looking from Kafei back down to his cup; it wasn't much, but he hoped the contact would comfort him at least somewhat. Madame Aroma then cleared her throat, sensing the tension in the room.

"Now, dear, let's not bring up such things right now. We are all saddened by what happened, but we should be focusing on the positives, like the fact that our baby has returned to us," She spoke, nudging her husband in the arm a bit with her elbow. Link was thankful that she deflected the topic, and he was sure Kafei was as well.

Kafei smiled to Madame Aroma as she nudged his father, passing the smile over to Link for his comfort as well. He did feel better to know they were on his side after everything that had happened. Mayor Dotour cleared his throat, nodding. He looked from his wife to his son, an awkward silence falling over the room.

"It is good to see you again, Kafei," Mayor Dotour told him, and Kafei nodded a little. He could tell his father was wanting to continue asking questions about it, though it hurt his heart to try and think about.

"So what brought you back to town? Your mother said you've been at Romani Ranch for a while, how are they doing out there?" The mayor asked, and Kafei nodded once more. It was a nice change of topic, and he was grateful for it.

"The girls are good, Cremia's really appreciated having us there for the things that have been harder for her to do that Romani can't do yet," Kafei explained, a fond smile on his face. Cremia was one of his oldest friends, and he was glad to be able to help her out. "As for being here, I just wanted to see you two, since it's been a few months. I felt like you deserved to know what's been happening since then," He admitted, slightly shrugging. Kafei's ears tinged a bit at openly saying how he'd felt to his parents, and he reached up to scratch at the back of his neck. Mayor Dotour continued to eye Kafei, causing a blush to rise.

"Your face okay?" He asked, and Kafei bit the inside of his cheek even harder. He knew he needed to tell them the truth about that as well, but he wasn't sure how to start. Deciding to start from the beginning, Kafei explained how he and Link had been travelling around since Termina had been saved, trying to find the cure for his curse. He told his parents about heading to the swamp and meeting with the Deku royals, to the mountains, through the ocean, and to Ikana. He told them about how they'd been attacked by Wolfos, but that Link saved his life, and how he was able to return the favor. Kafei admitted to finally giving up, how he broke things off with Anju, how he went to stay at Romani Ranch, and Link's decision to stay.

While Kafei felt his heart break as he recounted the journey, he also felt a bit of relief at being able to open up to his parents again. He knew they would listen to his worries and fears, of the things he had done and gone through, and how they would accept him as he was still.

Link winced a bit when the mayor brought up Kafei's scars, looking down at the table as he felt guilt settle in his stomach. He listened quietly as Kafei told his parents about their journey up to this point, it was still a bit surreal to think about all the things they had done in such a seemingly short amount of time, and how close they had gotten over that time as well; they had both come a long way from when this had all started, and while it didn't go how they both had wanted, Link was glad that he at least got to know Kafei.

"Wow, it seems you two have been on quite the adventure! But please make sure to be more careful, I don't want you getting hurt anymore!" Madame Aroma spoke up, to which Link took his hands away from his cup to sign.

'I will make sure to protect him,' He stated, looking to Madame Aroma, who smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, dear, but make sure to protect yourself as well, I wouldn't want you to get hurt either," Madame Aroma's words caught Link a bit of guard, he paused for a moment, surprised that she would really care all that much about his well being, then gave her a quick nod before looking back down to the tea in his cup, taking a sip of it. Kafei gave his mother his word to be more careful moving forward, knowing how much it would devastate them to hear about any more incidents. He didn't want to put them through that, so he would make sure to look out for himself and for Link. At her instructions to Link to also be careful, Kafei could feel his heart warm at her showing his friend the same care she gave him.

The mention of Link getting hurt made him remember the wounds on his side, he had been feeling the pain, but the situation at hand served as enough of a distraction to keep his mind off it; having his belt off for the time being helped, the strap no longer rubbing into it, making the sting from before die down into a throb once again, but it was still painful. He clenched his jaw a bit as he tried to focus back on what was going on around him.

"So what has been going on while we've been gone? Anything interesting?" Kafei asked, smiling to his parents before taking a sip of tea. It had been close to three months since he'd seen them, so there had to be something he'd missed.

"Not a lot, mostly meetings going on," Mayor Dotour stated as he rubbed at his face tiredly. He looked exhausted as he leaned back in his chair. "There's been reports of a thief in town over the last month, though none of the guards have caught him," He added, to which Kafei shot up in his chair, brows knitting together.

"A thief? Who is it, do you know? Have you got a description? A name? Somebody we know?" Kafei asked, to which his father shook his head. Kafei looked to Link as he felt his chest tighten a bit. The most well-known thief was Sakon, and if really were him, Kafei wasn't sure how they would handle the situation. He'd been able to get his mask back, but not before Sakon made his escape. Kafei was not normally violent by any means, and he knew he would be in for a scolding if he said anything in front of his parents, but he really wanted to beat the snot out of Sakon for stealing his wedding mask.

When Link tuned back into the conversation, they had started talking about a thief. His ears perked a bit as he listened, humming thoughtfully to himself at the lack of information on the thief; while Sakon was a terrible man, Link knew he was smart, he wouldn't take his chances on being seen in town again, especially after running away like he had, so he wasn't surprised that it wasn't him. Though he did find it a bit peculiar that the town guards had yet to catch him.

'We will keep a look out for anything suspicious,' Link informed the Mayor, looking from him to Kafei. He nodded with Link about keeping an eye out for the thief. It made his head buzz with excitement at the prospect of doing something to help the townsfolk of Clock Town. The possibility to do good for his friends and neighbors was what he had grown up to do, and Kafei wouldn't ignore the calling for it.

"I'm sure with you boys on the case that thief will be caught in no time!" Madame Aroma smiled, clasping her hands together before she leaned forward a bit. "On a different topic, I did want to ask, what on earth is with those baggy clothes?" She questioned, raising her brow. Link flushed a bit at the comment, smiling at her sheepishly.

'They are Kafei's, from before, we do not have any other clothes that fit,' Link explained. Admittedly he felt a bit embarrassed to be in such baggy clothes, but he figured it would have been fine for the moment, but the way Madame Aroma raised her brow at it made him think otherwise.

"Oh my, well you could have just said something! Here-" Madame Aroma laughed a bit as she stood, making her way over to a chest in the corner of the room. Upon opening it she rummaged around for a minute, Link watching her curiously, before she turned, a pile of neatly folded clothes in tow; she set them on the table before looking to the two boys. "These are some of Kafei's clothes from when he was a child, they should fit you much better," She smiled, giving the clothes a pat as she spoke.

Link sat forward in his chair as he slid his cup to the side, beginning to sort through the clothes. An excited feeling rose in his chest at seeing what Kafei had worn when he was actually the age his body is now; they weren't much different to his clothes now, but he still found the prospect entertaining.

As his mother asked about the oversized clothing and Link explained the situation, Kafei felt himself grow pale as his mother rose from her seat. She headed for a chest she had in the corner, and his ears flattened as he knew what was coming. The entire chest was full of remnants from his childhood, from old doodles he'd made to schoolwork to clothing he'd worn that she refused to get rid of. Kafei couldn't deny that he was grateful for the clothing, as they now came in handy, but he knew what his mother was capable of.

"Thank you, Mama," He mumbled as she sat the clothes down in front of the boys, watching as Link began to go through them. Thankfully, most of the clothing was still in good condition and with similar taste to what he was used to, but some of the outfits were much more over-the-top than he'd become comfortable with wearing. One of the tops had frills on the sleeves, and another had cutesy designs he now wouldn't be caught dead in. He threw Madame Aroma a desperate look, silently pleading for mercy. Kafei made sure to pick out the outfits he refused to wear, leaving them on the table as he pulled the rest into his lap.

"Surely that's all you needed from the chest, we can go ahead and shut it now," Kafei stammered out, slowly standing and placing the clothing on the chair. He wanted to beat his mother to the chest to close it, knowing there were worse things that she would bring out had she made it there first.

"Oh, Kafei, first will you clean up this table, it's getting much too cluttered," Mayor Dotour requested as he picked his paper back up, and Kafei stifled the strangled noise that wanted to escape his throat. He quickly gathered up the cups back onto the tea tray, moving them to a table closer to the door for removal in the morning. Kafei tried his best to be as fast as possible to avoid what he knew was coming.

Link plucked out a shirt, and a pair of shorts from the array of clothes to change into later, snickering a bit at the more gaudy clothing as he imagined Kafei wearing them. As Kafei gathered up the cups Madame Aroma gasped a bit dramatically as she turned to look at Link.

"Oh! I actually have an album I made while Kafei grew up, you want to see that, don't you, Link?" She smiled excitedly at Link, ready and willing to show off her son.

Link leaned forward in his seat, smiling just as excitedly as he nodded to her. She clapped her hands before turning and quickly making her way back over to the chest, digging out a thick book at least a couple hundred pages long; walking back over to Link she moved the clothes that Kafei had sat on his chair, taking a seat in it next to Link, pulling the chair closer to him as she set the book down on the table. 

No. Not just no, but _hell no._ Kafei couldn't get to the chest in time, feeling as if time slowed down as she pulled out a thick book before making her way back over to Link. He knew what the book contained, but there was little he could do as Madame Aroma sat next to Link, opening the book to the first page. He felt like the floor could swallow him up and that wouldn't be enough for him to disappear. When Madame Aroma flipped the book open to the first page, she pointed to the black and white photo that covered most of the page.

"This is the day he was born," Madame Aroma cooed at the picture as Link peered at it. The photo showed Madame Aroma, holding a new born Kafei swaddled in a blanket to her chest as she smiled down at him.

'He is so small!' Link looked up at Madame Aroma as he signed. It was surreal to think that Kafei had ever been so small, engulfed in his mothers arms; Link looked down at the photo again as Madame Aroma laughed.

"I know! I remember when his little hand could fit in my palm, I used to call him my little bean because of how small he was when he was born. He grew up so fast," She sighed with a smile before turning the page.

The next page had smaller pictures on each side, with dates and small stories explaining them on the side. Link smiled to himself as he looked over the photos, he couldn't read what was written very well, Madame Aroma's fanciful hand writing making it hard for him to make out the letters, but it didn't matter much since Madame Aroma started explaining to photos to him anyways.

"This was the first time his father held him after he was born, this was the first time he ate solid food, here's his first time standing all by himself, here he is sitting at his fathers desk, oh and this was his first Carnival of Time," She explained as she went over every photo, smiling warmly all the while. Link took them in as she pointed to them, laughing a bit at the photo of Kafei with food all over his face. Madame Aroma then flipped the page, and Link snorted at the first photo he saw. Kafei as a toddler, butt naked with his back facing the pictograph, his father chasing him with a towel.

"As a toddler it was almost impossible to catch him after a bath," Madame Aroma laughed warmly as she spoke. Link knew it was an embarrassing photo, but he couldn't help but laugh, it was so unlike Kafei now that it amused him to think that that was something he had done.

As Madame Aroma went through the book of old pictures with Link, Kafei sat down rigidly in the chair next to his father, who continued to read the paper. His mouth was dry and throat felt thick as he tried to swallow, and he tried and failed several times to get any words out. Normally, when his mother pulled the book out to show relatives, Kafei could die from embarrassment in the privacy of his own room, but this was Link, who Kafei would not leave with his mother to fend for himself.

"Mama," Kafei finally managed to say, hoping she would listen, "didn't you and Papa want supper now? Before it gets too late?" Kafei hoped the promise of food would provide enough of a distraction to be able to put the book away. He loved his mother to pieces, but his ears burned and rang at seeing pictures of him bare and running from his father; Kafei silently wished Link wouldn't tease him too much about the pictures later on.

"Oh, yes, you're right dear. I'll have to show you the rest another time," Madame Aroma spoke as she shut the book, looking from Kafei to Link. She stood and pushed her chair in before taking the book back to the chest, placing it inside neatly before closing the top. "Why don't you boys go get changed? I'll have our receptionist wash your clothes when she gets here in the morning," She informed them as she made her way back over to the table.

Kafei smiled to Madame Aroma as she agreed to put the book away, relief washing over him. While she loved to show off the old pictures from his childhood, there were too many people to see those pictures and it brought even more embarrassment that Link was now included in that group. With a sigh, Kafei nodded, taking the clothing into his room to change. Deciding on a short sleeved tan top with embellishments of purple, gold, and green, and a pair of better fitting pants, he pulled the new outfit on and shoved the rest into a travel bag for use later. While they did have some clothes that fit thanks to Cremia altering some outfits she'd had on hand, it made Kafei feel a bit better to have more clothes to choose from.

Link gave a nod before standing and pushing in his own chair, he felt a bit disappointed that he couldn't look at more of the book, but he headed to the bathroom with the change of clothes in his arms all the same. He locked the door behind him before pulling the oversized clothes off and tugging the other clothes on, it was just a simple white shirt with long loose sleeves and purple embellishments, and dark purple shorts; they were still loose on him, but they fit much better than the other clothes, which he was thankful for. Upon walking out he placed the clothes he had been wearing with the other dirty clothes, he felt a bit bad that someone else would be having to do their laundry, but he didn't want to argue with Madame Aroma about it so he let it be.

"How cute!" Madame Aroma cooed at Link as he walked back into the main room, a blush dusting across his cheeks at her words as he smiled sheepishly. "Will you two be staying for supper?" She then asked, to which Link looked to Kafei. While he was in pain, and he did want to go get a red potion, he didn't mind waiting a bit longer if Kafei wanted to stay.

After changing, Kafei emerged from his room, seeing his mother gushing over Link in the better fitting outfit. He couldn't help the smile that emerged as he stood back and watched. He recalled Link asking him what it was like to have a mother, and the admittance to not having one. Kafei had tried his best to explain what having a mother was like, but it was an experience you couldn't tell somebody and have them fully understand. He bit his cheek as he watched, a wave of an unknown feeling passing over him; Madame Aroma wanted nothing more than to show off her pride and love of Kafei, and Link didn't really have anybody that would do that for him. It was nice to watch her give Link the same attention she gave Kafei.

As she asked about supper, Kafei got close, looking at Link in return. He would have loved to spend more time with his parents, and to watch his mother dote on Link, but he knew they would need to get going at some point. It was getting late, and if there was a thief on the prowl, he wanted to make sure that the doors were locked up early enough that his parents wouldn't need to worry.

"We actually already ate," Kafei admitted, giving his mother an apologetic smile. "Mr. Sawyer and his wife gave us dinner for what we did for them. But we will be in town for the night and I'll make sure to stop by before we head out in the morning," He added quickly, the promise of seeing them again before leaving making himself feel better as well. It made the feeling of leaving less bittersweet about the visit being so short.

"Well alright... Don't keep me waiting too long in the morning at least, and make sure to be careful out there!" Madame Aroma pouted, disappointed that the two would be leaving, especially after not seeing Kafei for so long, but she could live with it so long as they came back to see her.

Kafei gave his mother a big hug before pressing a kiss to her cheek, smiling to her as he blinked away a stray tear. He turned and gave the same sentiments to his father, who patted him on the back. Kafei promised again that he would be back, waving to his parents as they saw the boys off.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Mayor Dotour advised them, and Kafei nodded. After they set off, he turned back to see the door closed, and it saddened Kafei to be leaving. He wanted to spend more time with them for sure, and he had to tell himself that he would get too at another time to keep from getting too upset about it.

Link let Kafei say his goodbyes for the night to his parents as he gathered up his equipment from Kafei's room, fastening his belt around his waist again, but keeping it looser than normal as to not disturb his wound much, though it still caused a slight sting. Once he was done he waved his own goodbyes to Madame Aroma and the mayor, and the two boys made their way out the door; the night air was cool, and it was quite, as there weren't many people out and about at the moment, but Link appreciated the stillness, finding it peaceful. He sucked in a breath, the cool air filling his lungs as he felt a sharp sting in his side, being taken out of the moment and once again reminded of his wound, he turned and lightly touched Kafei's arm, getting his attention so he could sign.

'We need to stop by the shop, I need red potion,' He bit his lip, rubbing his fingers together nervously before he continued. He knew Kafei would be upset with him for letting his wound get to the state it was in, and he didn't want to worry Kafei, but he also knew he had to tell him at some point, so he looked off to the side as he picked back up. 'It opened again, not a lot, and it is not bleeding, but it is uncomfortable,' Link explained, downplaying the pain it caused in hopes that Kafei wouldn't get too upset over it.

At the mention of needing a Red Potion, Kafei's brows furrowed. He wasn't sure if he was imagining Link being pale or not, but he didn't look that great now that Kafei really looked at him.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? How long has this been going on for?" Kafei asked, frowning as he looked down to Link's side. The fabric of the white top seemed to be slightly damp, sticking a bit underneath the belt. He looked back up to Link with disbelief, wondering why Link hadn't brought up the pain he'd been feeling.

Without waiting for a response, Kafei took Link's hand, heading down the path toward the shopping district. He continued to berate Link for silently suffering through the pain without letting him know; it distressed Kafei to know Link had been dealing with it on his own, for who knew how long. Link listened as Kafei reprimanded him for not saying something sooner. He felt bad for making him worry, but he didn't want to get in the way of Kafei seeing his parents, so he didn't mind dealing with the pain. As Kafei continued to nag Link, looking back to the other to show a serious face, he was caught off guard by somebody shoving past them hard enough to knock Kafei on his rear end. "What the hell?" He asked, ears ringing as he stood back up.

An older woman then came running up as she was yelling from the direction the person had run from. "Thief!" She rasped out, and Kafei's eyes went wide as he turned to Link.

As Kafei lead Link through the streets they were suddenly rammed into. Link saw stars as he was knocked to the ground, grunting a bit as he stood back up, feeling a stab of pain in his side from the sudden harsh movement; but upon hearing the old woman that followed shout "thief" Link immediately jumped into action, momentarily forgetting about the pain.

He chased after the thief, reaching into his belt pouch quickly and taking out his hookshot. He stopped his pursuit to aim for the bag that the thief had slung over his shoulder, he had only gotten a few feet away before Link pulled the trigger, he pierced the bag, and as he had hoped upon it being retracted the thief was yanked backwards, making him lose his balance and fall, his back hitting the ground with a thump; Link caught the bag as it reached him, holding it in his other arm while he shoved the hookshot back into his pouch, sweat beading at his brow at the sudden adrenaline pumping through his veins. Kafei scrambled to his feet, taking off after Link. He could see the man up ahead, trying to outrun the boys as he made his way down the path. Link was more prepared with the hookshot though, and easily caught him.

While still holding onto the bag Link ran towards the thief, still on the ground, and upon reaching him he bent down and grabbed onto one of the thief's arms, yanking him onto his side while he bent his arm backwards. The thief yelled as he tried to fight back, trying to flail out of Link's grip, and Link grunted, shoving his knee into the man's side and displacing his weight onto it to try to hold him down; having his other hand occupied with holding onto the bag made keeping the thief under control difficult, but he didn't want to set it down and risk the thief grabbing it again and getting away. The man continuing to kick and squirm, and he began to swing at Link with his free arm, he was able to make contact with Link's leg, landing a good hit, but it annoyed Link more than anything, so he grunted harshly as he pressed his weight down harder, the man continuing to shout profanities and throw punches. As Kafei caught up, he tried his best to help Link hold down the man, though it proved to be quite difficult with his diminished body. At the sight of the man landing a hit on Link, Kafei couldn't stop the anger that flowed through him, giving the man a swift punch to the gut in return.

Thankfully, several guards came running up, easily overtaking the man and shackling him up. A small crowd had formed, and Kafei's cheeks tinted at the sight of so many people gathered. The older woman approached, thanking the boys for catching the man before he made of with her supplies. Kafei's heart swelled as he helped to return her belongings, knowing he and Link had done something good. Out of the corner of his eye, Kafei saw something that made that feeling drop. Anju had witnessed the entire thing.

Link was thankful when the guards showed up to drag the thief away, smiling to the older woman as they handed over her things. He wiped his brow of the sweat that gathered there as he looked over the crowd that had formed, only having a moment to feel embarrassed from all the eyes on them before noticing Anju in the crowd, his eyes going wide as he quickly looked to Kafei.

"That was amazing you two!" Anju cheered as she came up to the two boys, the crowd quickly dispersing now that there was no longer any altercation to watch. "Link! I thought you went home? Or have you already come back for a visit?" She smiled to Link, happy to see the boy again.

'I was going home, but then I decided to stay here,' Link explained, smiling a bit nervously as he then gently grabbed onto Kafei's wrist, knowing that he was probably needing some sort of comfort at the moment. The adrenaline from the scuff had yet to die down, still thrumming through his ears at the new situation that arised, nervous about how, _if_ , Kafei would be able to handle this.

"Really? That's great! I'm glad you'll be staying," Anju didn't miss Link's hand move to Kafei's wrist, and she felt a mixture of guilt and relief in her chest. Guilt at the fact that her presence was probably making Kafei uneasy, and relief to know that Link has been there for Kafei to comfort him since they had split up. Anju then looked to Kafei, smiling warmly at him.

"Hello, Kafei, it's good to see you again, you did a great job catching that thief," She was trying to act as normal as she could. While the pain of no longer being with Kafei was fresh, she sorely missed talking to him, and she knew that he needed time as well, but she hoped that being friendly with him would help him along.

Kafei's heart was pounding in his ears as Anju approached, almost drowning out all other sound. While he'd tried to think of any scenario as they'd walked into town, he had to admit that this was not one of them. She was going on excitedly to Link, and Kafei was trying his best to keep his breathing steady; the only thing helping him in that moment being Link's hand on his wrist. He knew he wasn't alone, that Link was there to help, as he'd been. When Anju addressed Kafei, he forced a smile, cheeks immediately sore from the action. It wasn't natural, and his body ached from the sudden feelings flowing through him. There was a fair mix of longing and misery, dragging Kafei through the interaction.

"Thank you," He'd barely managed to say, having a hard time looking Anju in the eye. There was too much going on, and Kafei was uncomfortable. "You're looking well," He added, teeth digging into his cheeks to the point of tasting blood.

Kafei hated the situation. Anju had been his closest friend at one point, and now he could barely look her in the eye. She knew everything about him, or rather, she knew everything about him when he was an adult. How was it that he couldn't hold a conversation with her anymore? Why couldn't he be comfortable in her presence, when months before he wanted nothing more than to spend the nights with her arms wrapped around him to pass the time? It wasn't fair. Kafei forced himself to look Anju head on, and he immediately regretted the decision. The look on her face had a cheerful disposition, but he could see past it. Kafei could see the pain in her own eyes, guilt and sadness. He knew it was brought on by his presence, and Kafei felt sick by the realization. Even after ending things for Anju, he was still causing her grief in her life, and he felt his heart crumble from it.

"Thank you, as do you," Anju smiled at the compliment, though she could tell from the way Kafei looked at her that he was hurting, so she opted to look at Link for the time being. "So what have you two been doing? I haven't seen you around town at all," She asked, tilting her head a bit curiously. Link elected to explain, giving Kafei's wrist a small squeeze before taking his hand away to sign.

'We have been staying with Cremia and Romani at the ranch, helping them with chores. We are trying to get jobs for people around Termina, to help out and keep ourselves busy,' Link explained, giving Anju a smile. Who clasped her hands together happily at the information.

"That's great! How has that been going?" She was happy to know that even given the circumstances Kafei has been able to get along well enough, with Link's help, and she knew had it not been for Link continuing to stay by his side, he would probably be much worse off.

'Okay, we did our first job today, helped a farmer and his wife clear out Keese and Skulltulas from their barn,' Link recounted what they had done for Sawyer and Barb. The adrenaline began to die down, and he was beginning to feel the sting of his wound again, and he had to stop himself from outwardly grimacing at the feeling, instead clenching his jaw as he reached back down for Kafei's wrist, holding onto it just a bit harder than before.

"That's a good start I'd say! Oh, I know, how about you two come to the inn and we can make posters to hang up? That way we can get the word out, and with how you caught that thief I'm sure you'll get plenty of jobs in no time!" Anju suggested, looking between the two boys. While she knew that extending her and Kafei's interaction was bound to be painful, she needed to get used to seeing him again as well, hoping to will away the nagging ache in her heart; and more importantly she wanted to help and support the two boys on their new endeavour, the least she could do is help them make and hang posters.

As Link explained the situation to Anju, Kafei felt the warmth leave from where Link had been holding his wrist. His chest continued to hurt as time seemed to stand still, head pounding as he focused on standing in his place. Kafei wished desperately that he didn't have to feel this way, that seeing Anju didn't bring a pain he didn't know how to deal with. It was numbing and burning at the same time, and he just wanted it to go away. Anju suggested going back to the inn to make posters, and before he could say anything, Link's hand was wrapped around Kafei's wrist tighter than before. With the thief and meeting Anju, Kafei had been distracted from the original goal of going to find potion. He grimaced, mentally chastising himself for getting so caught up that he'd forgotten Link's situation.

Though he wanted to make his own pain go away, Kafei nodded as he managed to get Link's hand from his wrist into his own hand. "We can do that," He told Anju, finally bringing himself to look her in the eye. It brought another throbbing pain to his heart, though he pushed through. "We can meet you there, but Link and I need to go grab something first."

Before anybody could say anything else, he began to lead Link off toward the shops, away from Anju. His head was spinning, and when they finally got far enough away, he stopped, leaning against a wall. "I'm so sorry," Kafei mumbled, releasing Link to bury his face in his palms. He could taste blood as he bit down on the raw skin of his cheek, using his fingers to apply pressure to his eyes to prevent tears from forming. Kafei wanted to be able to go about without the pain he'd brought himself, and while he'd gotten better during his time at the ranch, seeing Anju re-opened the wound in his heart.

Before Link could really process the situation Kafei began hurrying towards the shopping district, Link in tow, and he could hear Anju calling out, telling them to knock on the door when they got to the inn. As they went Link became more and more aware of the wound, every step causing a shooting pain to stab at his side, and by the time they stopped it was throbbing insistently and painfully; as Kafei apologized Link shook his head lightly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was in pain but he wanted to make sure Kafei would be okay before anything else, but a sudden stab in his side forced his attention back to his side, pulling in a breath through his teeth as he quickly placed a hand over the wound; he grunted as he held it there under his belt, but after a couple of moments the pressure of his hand caused more pain to bloom, and he could faintly feel something wet, so he pulled his hand away. Looking down he saw a small amount of blood on his hand, red splotches that seeped through the white shirt, and he grimaced at the sight; the wound must have opened more during the altercation with the thief, he huffed a bit, furrowing his brow.

Kafei finally pulled his hands from his face when Link put a hand on his shoulder, giving the other a lame smile. He felt ridiculous for running away from Anju. He'd never felt so guilty for running when he'd had no reason to. He was a pathetic excuse for a man, a coward to face somebody he cared for so deeply still. He'd brought it all upon himself, but the feeling remained. Kafei watched with furrowed brows as Link placed a hand to his side, hands raising as his friend let out a breath. The look on Link's face seemed to indicate that he was in excruciating pain, and the sight of blood on his hand caused Kafei's eyes to widen in shock. He hadn't realized just how bad the wound had gotten until that moment, and it startled him more than he could describe.

"Wh-?" He tried to say, mind bogging down as he tried to process what was happening. Before any emotion of anger or otherwise could take over, Kafei sprung into action, nodding slightly. He grabbed Link's hand and wrapped it around his shoulder, taking a breath before hoisting the other up into his arms; thankfully, Link wasn't too heavy that Kafei couldn't carry him, but Kafei made careful steps so as not to jostle the other too much. "I'm sorry I didn't realize," Kafei stated, words failing as he made his way down the path. 

Link barely had time to look up from his hand before he was hoisted into Kafei's arms, his mind going completely blank as Kafei held him close. It took him a second to process what was happening, but once he did his entire face went red, a wave of embarrassment hitting him like a tidal wave, he felt like he was choking on his own breath that struggled to leave his lungs as his heart did flips in his chest; and he realized at that moment, that while he may be okay with just remaining Kafei's friend, he couldn't help the way his heart reacted to him, and he wasn't really sure how to remedy that.

As they made their way toward the shops, Kafei clenched his jaw, trying not to lose his grip on Link or drop him. Taking a deep breath, Kafei tried to stave off the panic he was starting to feel as he carried Link, guilt flowing through him for pulling the boy through town when he'd known he was having a problem with the wound. Kafei wished he hadn't been so brash, and that he'd taken more care to make sure Link was okay. He was always running into things without thinking of what he was doing, and he was reminded of all his failures that now included this. As they reached the shop, Kafei managed to adjust his hold on Link enough to knock on the door of the Trading Post, only to find the door had been locked and the shop was closed up. With a groan, Kafei walked down a few doors to the curiosity shop, banging on the door until Minji opened it. He seemed irritated until he saw Kafei holding Link, and the blood covering him.

"Red Potion," Kafei stated breathlessly, watching as his friend headed toward the counter of his shop, returning after a moment with a bottle. Kafei took it with a nod before heading to the Laundry Pool. He was able to set Link down on the bed, passing him the Red Potion before stretching out from the weight of the other.

Link's face continued to burn brightly as they got a red potion from Minji, waving a sheepish thank you to the man before Kafei started heading towards the laundry pool. When Kafei finally set him down he let out a breath, taking the red potion that was handed to him and downing it quickly, and soon enough he felt it working, the pain dissipating as the wound closed; he could feel himself relax a bit, the pain no longer nagging at him. His face still felt hot, but he looked up at Kafei, giving him an apologetic look.

'Sorry for not saying anything, wanted you to be able to see your parents,' Link apologized, feeling bad for worrying Kafei. 'Are you okay? Seeing Anju...' He then asked, biting his lip as he signed. He knew that Kafei was probably in bad shape, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't too shaken up from seeing Anju before doing anything else.

Kafei frowned, sitting next to Link on the bed. He faltered for a moment before shoving his balled fists into his lap. He wanted to take Link's hands into his own, to hold him close, but that also took away his ability to communicate and Kafei couldn't do that to him. So instead he looked from his fists up to Link, brows knitted together with concern.

"What one wants and needs are two entirely different things," Kafei pointed out, worrying his bottom lip for a moment. He wanted to make sure to choose the correct words, to make sure the point got across. "Yes, I wanted to see my parents, and I deeply appreciate that. I also want to find a cure to this curse, but I know that might not happen. That's okay. But you were in pain, and you _needed_ the potion. Don't ignore what you need for something I want, simply for me to be happy. I can't be happy if you're hurting in silence, and you don't tell me if you need help. I don't want that."

Kafei gnawed on his cheek once more for a moment, wondering if he'd gone overboard with voicing his thoughts. It was deeply personal, but he knew that he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. With a sigh, Kafei placed a hand on Link's head, a soft smile gracing his face momentarily. "I know you don't want me to see, so I'll get you some water so you can get cleaned up," He murmured, standing to go fetch a pail with water. It didn't take long, and he placed it nearby with a rag.

"Make sure to put a clean shirt on, so you aren't running around with a bloodstain," Kafei instructed, pausing in the doorway for a moment before heading outside.

Taking a seat on the bench, Kafei's mind drifted back to what he'd said. He meant every word of it, though he wondered if he'd said too much. Kafei wanted to make sure Link understood that he needed to know if the other was in pain. It wasn't fair for Link to suffer alone, and it hurt that he did so just for Kafei to have a few moments of happiness. Kafei didn't want it if Link was going to be hurting during it.

As Kafei spoke Link's heart swelled, taken back by his earnest words. He stared at him, a bit stunned, his cheeks heated up further as Kafei put his hand on his head, averting his eyes down to the floor as embarrassment rose in his chest again; he bit his lip as Kafei walked out the door to fetch some water, feelings starting to rise in his throat as he thought over what the other had said. He picked his head up as Kafei walked back in, signing a small thank you as he set the pail of water and rag down, nodding at his instruction to change; and when the door shut behind him Link let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Kafei's words swimming in his head.

He was so used to putting his needs to the side, even at the expense of his own well being. Whatever he felt didn't matter, so long as he could help someone else, it was part of being the hero. His days in Hyrule, battered and bruised, bloody and sore, scars lining his body from deep wounds that almost killed him, some that had, it all made him grow accustomed to pain, it was a daily occurrence, a constant he felt, to the point where it was a second thought to push it to the side; he didn't know how to react to someone caring so deeply about his well being, feeling undeserving of the unfamiliar sentiment, and the fact that it was _Kafei_ made the feeling in his chest rise even more so. He swallowed as tears began to prick at his eyes, the feeling starting to overflow, overwhelming him, and quickly the tears started to spill over; he wished he knew what to do, what to say to Kafei, but he didn't, he couldn't wrap his head around how someone could care for him like that.

Link bit his lip as he wiped the tears from his face, sucking in a breath as he tried to calm down so he could wash up. He shook his head a bit as he stood, quickly but carefully taking his belt off, placing it on the bed before taking off his shoulder strap and slipping the shirt off; taking a moment to look at the stain his blood had caused, continuing to worry his lip as he hoped Madame Aroma wouldn't be too upset about him ruining Kafei's shirt. He then looked to the wound, thankfully the wound had closed all the way, but it was still raised and a bit pink and irritated, so he made sure to be careful as he wiped off the blood from his side; there wasn't a lot, so he was able to finish quickly, wiping his hand off as well before rummaging around in Kafei's bag for a moment, pulling out a navy blue tunic with ties in the front.

Tugging it on he redid his belts, once again keeping the belt around his waist a bit loose. He then closed up Kafei's bag, pausing in front of the door for a moment to take a breath, steadying himself for a moment before pushing the door open, closing it behind him as he saw Kafei sitting on the bench on the other side of the Laundry Pool; he made his way over as he chewed on his lip still, he really didn't know what to say, he appreciated what Kafei had said, but it was so unfamiliar to him, it was confusing. He sat Kafei's bag down in front of him before sitting beside him, and he opted then to take Kafei's hand, giving it a small squeeze as he made a soft noise in his throat, hoping that would be enough to get across his feelings.

Kafei continued to mull over the situation at hand in his mind, the words he'd said and the actions he'd taken. He'd possibly stepped over the line and crossed a boundary or two, and he jiggled his leg at the idea. He didn't want to make Link uncomfortable, he never did, but as he sat outside, he couldn't help the thoughts that flooded him. Kafei hoped that Link would be alright. A feeling deep in his gut turned at the thought of being unable to help, something in him telling him that there wasn't anything he could do to help; Link would suffer through the discomfort and there wasn't a thing Kafei could do about it. He groaned, trying to push the bad thoughts away by running his hands through his hair. Kafei knew for a fact that those obtrusive thoughts were wrong, and there'd been a handful of times at least where he'd been able to help Link.

The root of the situation slowly dawned on Kafei as he continued to run through the night's events in his head, and he grimaced. He couldn't get Anju out of his head, the failed relationship chipping away at his heart. If he couldn't take care of the person he'd loved, how could he take care of somebody else? Tears began to pool in his eyes, and Kafei scowled as he got up, heading to the small stream of water. Pulling his hair back, he dunked his face under the water, holding it there for a few moments. Kafei wanted to shove all the negative feelings back down, or wash them away to be gone forever. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he came back up, using his dry hands to wipe at his face before taking his seat once more.

It wasn't much longer before Link came out, placing the bag at Kafei's feet. The hand in his was a great comfort, and he smiled to his friend in return. "Really, I meant what I said. If you aren't happy with something, or if you need something, absolutely tell me. It doesn't do any good for you to suffer for the sake of others," Kafei told Link softly, lacing their fingers together as he spoke. He wanted to make sure Link was taken care of too, especially after the sacrifices he'd made during his life in Hyrule and opting to stay in Termina. Link had suffered enough, and Kafei wouldn't have been surprised that the other had been beaten down so much that he didn't have a selfish bone in his body. If Link wasn't going to make sure he got what he needed just so others could be comfortable, Kafei was going to take the matters into his own hands.

Link continued to worry his lip, Kafei's words threatening to overwhelm him again. He could feel tears well in his eyes, but he looked down at the ground, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and trying to blink them away, he didn't want to cry again, knowing that Kafei would probably feel bad if he did.

Suffering for the sake of others was all Link knew, it was the reason he existed. Momentarily he glanced down to his hand, looking to the mark of the Triforce that branded him, more emotions began to rise in his stomach, so he tore his eyes away, keeping his head down as he looked to the side; he didn't know how to put his needs before others, he didn't know if he even _could_ in the first place, and he still didn't know what to say, so he sucked in a breath, giving Kafei a small nod as he hoped that would be enough.

'You okay?' Link then asked with one hand, keeping the other knitted together with Kafei's as he looked up at him through his lashes. Kafei didn't answer the first time he asked, but he pressed, wanting to make sure Kafei would be okay to see Anju, and also because he wanted to steer the topic at hand away from himself.

Kafei looked from their hands, to Link's eyes. He briefly wondered if he'd gone too far with his words again from the reaction the other boy had. Kafei just wanted to make sure that Link was taken care of, and that it was okay to be selfish every once in a while if it meant to take care of oneself. Kafei blushed slightly as Link repeated himself to ask if he was okay. He'd purposefully avoided the earlier question; truthfully, he didn't know. While he'd spent time out at Romani Ranch with the girls and Link, he'd been feeling himself doing a lot better since he broke things off with Anju, but seeing her again brought up the pain he'd felt before.

"I don't know," Kafei answered honestly as he looked from Link off to the distance. He wanted to be truthful and open with Link, and he knew that included admitting his feelings. "I thought I was, but I don't think I really dealt with how I'd felt about it. I think I might have just distracted myself and not truly dealt with those feelings," Kafei stated, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry over the lost relationship, to be able to move on, but the idea of seeing Anju paralyzed him. Kafei wanted to be able to live his life, but the falling tears made him feel stuck as he looked to and studied Link's features.

"I know I need to get over it, but I'm afraid I don't know how. I want to be okay, and I want things to go back to whatever normal is, where I'm not hurting, and I'll get there, but I need some time to get there." Kafei took a deep breath, feeling the tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

Link felt his heart aching as Kafei spoke. He wanted nothing more than to help Kafei, to make him stop hurting, but he didn't know how, he had no experience with these kinds of things, he didn't know what he could do; so he just listened, keeping a tight grip on Kafei's hand, and when he started crying Link brought his hand up to the side of Kafei's face, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that fell. He waited a moment, looking to Kafei with his brows knitted together in worry, before taking his hands away slowly so he could sign.

'We do not have to go to the inn if you do not want to,' Link offered. He knew that seeing Anju caused Kafei grief, and he didn't want him to do anything that would cause him more pain.

Kafei sat there sniffling for a moment, appreciating the tender touch of Link wiping away his tears. He felt guilty for pouring his heart out after telling Link to take more care of his needs and then taking their time alone for himself. He wanted to be able to give Link the same attention and care, to put his own worries aside for once. After everything Link had done for him, he just wanted to return the favor.

As Link asked Kafei if he wanted to avoid the inn, Kafei shook his head. As much as he wanted to avoid his pain, he knew that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to cope with the feelings. If he wanted to be able to free himself, he would have to face his fears and anguish head on. "No, I'll go," He murmured, looking over to Link. He knew that Link would be able to give him the courage to push through it. Taking his hand in his own, Kafei nodded a bit, steeling himself up to go through with his decision. "If I want to be okay, I need to do it."

Kafei stood, letting Link's hand go as he went to wash his face in the water once more. He knew showing up at the Stock Pot Inn with a tear-stained face would do no good, and would just bring Anju more guilt than she deserved. So Kafei got ready, taking Link's hand again as he took another deep breath. "Let's go, and we can come back here when we're done," He murmured, blinking hard to will away any fresh tears threatening to form.

Link watched as Kafei stood, waiting as he washed his face in the stream. He gave him a nod as he took his hand, standing from his spot on the bench, he still worried for Kafei, feeling an anxious feeling settle in his chest as they made their way to the inn; he hopped that he would be okay. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Stock Pot Inn, and as Anju instructed Link gave a knock on the door, and it was only a minute later that the door opened, Anju greeting them with a smile.

"Come in, come in! We can work in the kitchen," Anju instructed as she stood to the side, ushering the boys in the door. Link gave Anju a smile and a nod as the two walked in, Anju shutting the door behind them.

As they walked into the kitchen Link noticed a small stack of blank papers and a few pencils sat near the end of the counter top, and chairs had been set out as well, two on each side and one at the end. Link smiled to himself a bit at the sight, appreciating Anju's eagerness to help the two of them out, even given the circumstances.

"Go ahead and take a seat, I told mother that we'll be using the kitchen, so we shouldn't have to worry about her disturbing us," Anju informed them as she walked into the kitchen, making her way to the seat at the end of the counter. Link felt the anxiety in his chest begin to ebb away just a bit at Anju's seemingly happy expression as the two of them sat at the counter, though he knew that it was a facade to hide the pain she felt, it still gave him a bit of ease, hoping that this meeting wouldn't go horribly.

Kafei held onto Link as they made their way to the inn, focusing on the steps they took and the feeling of Link's hand in his own. His heart was racing as he tried to distract himself from the pain of seeing Anju. He was hoping that seeing her would lessen the pain, like pulling a bandage off a healing wound. Before long, the boys made it to the inn, and Kafei couldn't help as his ears began to ring. Link knocked on the door and Anju answered, ushering them into the kitchen. She explained how they should remain uninterrupted as Kafei took a seat across from Link. It comforted him to be able to see Link, Anju far enough that he wasn't looking directly at her. Being in the same room, hearing her voice caused a pain in his chest that Kafei tried his best to ignore as he started to doodle ideas on a page.

Everything was too much. Being in the Stock Pot Inn, being able to smell the left-over smells from dinner mixed with the natural smells the inn offered, being able to hear the distant snores of sleeping guests reminding him they weren't alone, and Anju's presence were too much to bear. Kafei hadn't realized how long it had been since he'd stopped his drawing, pencil in hand hovering over the page. His heart was beating so hard that his ears rang louder than ever, and Kafei could barely get the words out to excuse himself as he put the pencil down and left the room, heading around the corner to the restroom.

After locking himself in, Kafei squatted down to the floor against the door, face buried into his knees. What was he thinking, trying to face Anju again? She shouldn't have had to see him after everything he had put her through; instead of scorning him and turning him away, she offered her help for their cause. Anju was much too good for him, and Kafei couldn't stop the tears that poured from his eyes as he lamented the situation.

As they sat Link and Anju made idle conversation while they worked on the posters, about how things had been going in town while the boys have been at the ranch, how business has been going for the inn, how Cremia and Romani had been doing. For the most part talking with Anju was nice, but Link could sense Kafei's unease as he sat quietly, and from Anju's worried glances in his direction so did she; it worried him, but he wasn't sure what he could do to help. When Kafei stood and excused himself to the bathroom Link bit his lip as he watched him leave, and once he turned down the hall and they heard the bathroom door shut Anju quickly turned to Link, putting her hands down on the table as she gave him a desperate look.

"I feel so horrible, Link. He's obviously hurting, I want to be able to see him again, to speak with him again, but just being in the same room with him is causing him so much pain," She burried her face in her hands as she spoke, rubbing them down her face before looking back to Link once again. "I'm hurting too, it feels like my heart is breaking, if I want to be okay again I have to see him, but... I don't want to hurt him either, I don't know what else to do, this is all so hard..." She bit back tears as she spoke, and Link placed a hand over hers, holding it there for a moment in an attempt to comfort her before taking his hand back to sign.

'I know, Kafei is having a hard time coping, he wants the same as you, but it is hard for him, I am not sure what to do either though...' Link signed, looking down at the table with furrowed brows. Everything that was happening was unfamiliar to him, he was trying his best, but his best wasn't enough and he didn't know what to do, and that thought settled in his stomach uncomfortably. After a moment Anju let out a sigh, shaking her head a bit.

"Let's just... Try to get as many of these posters done as we can, that way there won't be much left to do when he gets back and you two can get going," She kept her head down as she spoke before reaching for a new piece of paper, starting to quickly scribble away. Link gave her a nod before following her lead, taking another piece of paper and doing the same.

After several long minutes of muffled sobbing, Kafei was finally able to get himself under control. His face was slightly swollen, whole body sore from the raw emotion he'd felt. He had felt a bit better with the release, though it wasn't by much. Kafei could barely make out the sound of Anju's voice through the walls, though her words were unintelligible. After washing up once more, Kafei opened the door and headed back to the kitchen, apologizing as he took his seat once more. He couldn't deny the tight feeling in his chest that remained at the sight of his former lover, but Kafei knew he needed to push through it and move on. It hurt to see her full of grief from the ending of their relationship, and he had to remind himself it was for the best. If he wasn't able to find a cure, there was no reason for Kafei to expect Anju to stick around for him. He needed to let her go, for her own happiness.

Kafei picked up his pencil once again, continuing to work on posters. It provided enough of a distraction, and he forced himself to focus on nothing else. Kafei wanted to hurry up and finish so he and Link could leave Anju alone, to stop taking up her time. He didn't want to cause her more grief; seeing her upset still broke Kafei's heart, and he wanted to make sure she didn't have to endure that by being around her anymore.

As they finished up with the last page, Kafei finally looked to Anju, giving her a tender smile. "Thank you for helping us with this," He told her, biting at his cheek. He wasn't sure what else to say, if there was anything left. It had gotten later than he liked, mind wandering back to the ranch. He hoped Cremia wasn't too concerned about their absence.

By the time Kafei had returned there were only a few blank pages left, and between the three of them they were able to finish relatively quickly, Link feeling a bit relieved as he set down his pencil, looking to Kafei as he addressed Anju for the first time since they arrived.

"Of course, I'm happy to help. I'll hang these in the lobby and around town the next time I'm out," Anju smiled as Kafei thanked her. She hoped that he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes, though she knew that he could.

Taking a breath, Kafei turned to Link. He felt horrible for dragging Link into his sour mood, something the boy had no involvement or worries in. He forced another smile, wanting nothing more than to be able to get the physical comfort he'd grown accustomed to from the other. When Kafei looked to Link, giving him a weak smile, Link figured it was time to go, so he turned to Anju quickly.

'We really appreciate your help, Anju, but we should probably be going, it is late,' He signed, smiling to her a bit apologetically.

"Yes, yes, don't let me keep you up, I'll clean up here so feel free to get going, it was nice seeing you both again," Anju spoke as she stood, beginning to gather up all the paper that had been strewn about the counter top.

Link stood as well, giving Anju a nod at her words before making his way to Kafei, not hesitating to take the others hand as they made their way out of the kitchen, waving a goodbye to Anju as she told them they could stop by any time. Link waited until they got out of the inn, the door shut behind them, to turn his attention to Kafei, squeezing his hand lightly as he looked at him with worried eyes.

'Okay?' He asked with one hand before putting it on his shoulder, keeping his other intertwined with Kafei's, knowing that he was probably needing the comfort.

Kafei wished Anju well as they headed out, catching one last glance of her as Link led him out of the building. He tried to convey how apologetic he felt with a half-hearted wave. Once outside, Kafei took a deep breath, struggling as Link placed a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, eyes crinkling as he tried to push all the negative thoughts away. He hated the helpless feelings that had been plaguing him over the ending, and just wanted them to pass; any time Kafei felt like things were getting better, the sore feelings came back stronger than ever. Kafei tried to push the feelings away, to be able to make it, but he couldn't make the tears stop as they stung their way from his eyes down his cheeks. He was so tired of everything that had happened. Kafei pulled his hand from Link's so he could wrap his arms around his waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Kafei felt bad for soaking Link's shirt in his tears, but he couldn't stop as he hiccuped softly.

Link felt his heart skip a beat as Kafei wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in close, and he had to swallow down the noise of surprise that threatened to leave his throat. He paused for a moment, feeling heat quickly rise to his cheeks as Kafei buried his face into his neck, he could feel his heart beat pick up its pace and he prayed to the Goddesses that Kafei couldn't feel it as well as he moved his hands to wrap around Kafei; as embarrassed as he was at the contact, he knew that Kafei needed the comfort, so he did his best to push his rapid heart rate to the side.

Thankfully, the close contact and familiar scent were able to dull everything, drowning out their surroundings. After a few more minutes, Kafei was able to settle down, just taking in the smell of Link's hair. He had to admit he was happy the other boy had picked one of the less-perfumed soaps, that his natural scent was able to still come through it; after spending so much time together, especially during the many hardships he'd endured, Kafei had grown to be comforted by Link's presence. When he felt like he'd settled down enough, Kafei turned his head inward, so he could softly speak to Link.

"We should go back to the Laundry Pool, it's much too late to be out," He murmured, clutching onto Link's back. Kafei was exhausted, emotionally drained, and he knew he would be able to fall asleep rather quickly that night. The thought of a bed was quite enticing, enough to pull Kafei away, taking Link's hand to lead him to the back room for the night.

As Kafei spoke softly into his neck his stomach did flips at the feeling of his breath on his neck, his face heating up even further. He let out a small breath as Kafei let go, finally able to get a proper intake of air, and as Kafei took his hand and started leading him to the Laundry Pool Link swallowed the lump that settled in his throat; he really didn't know what to do with the feelings in his heart for Kafei aside from dealing with them as best he can, but it was difficult when he was thrown into a panic every time the other got close to him, still though he pushed the feeling down, his heart slowing down to a reasonable pace as they reached the Laundry Pool.

Once they got through the door Link let his hand leave Kafei's so he could slip his shoulder strap off, placing it off to the side along with his sword and shield. He then placed a hand between his belt and his shirt, pressing it over his wound slightly to test it, pleased to find that it caused very little pain unlike before; he then stretched, letting out a small yawn before he kicked his boots off, after everything that happened today he was more than ready to go to bed.

As the boys reached the Laundry Pool, Kafei stretched out his arms behind him, keeping Link in mind as he hung on. It was late, but he was relaxed about being inside the safe walls of town; he had gotten used to the possibility of monsters when he'd been sleeping during their travels through Termina, and there was always the chance of a stray skulltula while sleeping in the barn at Romani Ranch, so Kafei felt much more at ease.

As the boys got into the small room, Kafei took a seat on the bed to remove his shoes. He watched Link remove his gear and boots, scooting to try and give the other room on the bed. It was a bed just barely big enough, and Kafei was cramped against the wall, but he figured it would be better than the floor. He held his arms out, cheeks tinting pink. Kafei knew it wasn't healthy to rely on Link for the contact he obviously was craving, and he felt a little embarrassed to ask for it so blatantly, but after the day he'd had, he was emotionally drained and needed the support. After Link crawled in bed, it wasn't long before Kafei fell asleep curled up against him. Link blushed a bit when Kafei held his arms out to him, silently asking him to fill the space. He's gotten used to being wrapped up in Kafei's arms while they slept, but it embarrassed him slightly to be asked for it in such a way, but he supposed it couldn't be helped after today, so he climbed into the bed, pressing up against Kafei, and with his warm presence and the exhaustion from the day Link quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kafei felt disoriented as he opened his eyes, looking around. It was dark as always in the little hideout, a single candle that was half-way melted lighting the room. He noticed Link still asleep, his cheek pressed into the other boy's chest. Sharing the small bed was going about as well as Kafei figured it would; one arm was draped over Link's chest while one was buried underneath, and one of his legs curled around Link's. Kafei used the back of his free hand to wipe away a crusted strand of saliva as he lifted his head, blinking away the sleep from his eye.

Link looked entirely at peace in his sleep. Kafei briefly considered using the opportunity to check on his wound, but ultimately decided against it; if Link wanted to show it or hide it was all up to him. Kafei could ask, but that was it. The soft breathing and the rise and fall of Link's chest was soothing, lulling Kafei into a calm feeling with its rhythm.

"I'm sorry," Kafei murmured, studying Link's features: the way his eyelashes curled against his soft cheeks, the way his blond locks had grown out since they'd met, how even in the dark, Kafei could see the slight tint to Link's ears and nose. He couldn't help the soft smile that came about as his brows pulled together, tears pricking their way out. Kafei felt so ridiculous for still being so upset, hours after their meeting with Anju ended.

"I probably look quite silly, and I'm sure you don't believe that I'm not a crybaby anymore, since you've probably seen me cry more than anybody else," Kafei whispered with a sniffle, burying his face into Link's chest to muffle a laugh. He pried his face away after a moment, though he still rested his cheek against Link. "I'm sorry. I know you don't think I have anything to be sorry for, but I do. I'm sorry to Anju, for making things so complicated. I'm sorry to my parents for making them worry. I'm especially sorry to you, Link. You didn't ask for any of this, but you still stuck around to help me out. You could have left me out in that field, just went home, but you didn't. You stayed. Even when we failed, you stayed. You've put up with me every day, and you don't hate me for anything I've done. Not that I know of, anyway. I hope you don't."

Kafei continued to ramble out what he was thinking, too tired to feel any embarrassment. He let the words pour out of him, feeling as if a weight were lifting from him. Thanks to the motion of Link's soft breathing, Kafei was being lulled back to sleep. With a yawn, just before falling back asleep, Kafei looked up to Link with a smile.

"I love that you've become my best friend, Link. Thank you."

Link didn't know what time it was when he was stirred awake, the slight sound of talking making him blink his eyes open blearily. He glanced down as he felt Kafei bury his face into his chest, but quickly closed them as he began to speak quietly again, pretending to be asleep as he listened; he could feel his heart swelling at his words, the warm feeling that has become familiar to him rising in his chest and crashing over him as he was reminded yet again of how deep his feelings for Kafei were, rooted in his heart, making a home for itself as it grew rapidly over the time they've spent together.

He scrunched his face up for a moment, willing away the tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes at the sudden emotions he felt. He stayed still, trying to stay relaxed and keep his breathing as steady as he could until Kafei drifted back off to sleep, and once Link was sure he was asleep, feeling the steady rhythm of his breathing against him, Link opened his eyes once again to the dark room, staring up at the ceiling. He was doomed. Goddesses, he was doomed. he had already admitted to himself that he has feelings for Kafei, but he knew it ran deeper than that, the grip the other had on his heart was too strong, pulled at him too hard, hit him too violently; _he loved him._

Link felt heat rise to his face and tears prick in his eyes again as he let out a quiet strangled breath, squeezing his eyes shut he flipped around, slinging his leg over Kafei's and wrapping an arm around him. He felt so dumb, he shouldn't have feelings like this, after everything that's happened in his life he should know better, _he should know better,_ but yet he found himself here, face burning as tears welled in his eyes, physically and emotionally wrapped up in Kafei; he couldn't help how his heart beat, and his heart beat for the other. After a while of laying awake, keeping his eyes shut as he held onto Kafei, Link was finally able to drift off back to sleep as his emotions smoothed out, still too tired from the day to stay awake even given the few minutes before.


	7. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note! we're using this map as a reference because the in game map is. vague, and we need more places for the boys to go fghdfg  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/truezelda/comments/8ix3r4/map_of_termina_in_the_style_of_breath_of_the_wild/
> 
> also if anyone is interested, we made a playlist for the boys that gets updated every now and again! check it out if you wanna!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4jA6vo8waVwfw5IrR4sGF2?si=OW0ONCDYTniwzmb3uH6vgg

When Kafei awoke the next morning, his eyes felt slightly sore but he chalked it up to how emotional he'd been the day before. Overall, after being so drained, he felt surprisingly refreshed. Kafei looked over to Link, who was still asleep, and couldn't help the genuine smile that took over. After seeing Anju and feeling so hopeless, the much needed sleep left Kafei feeling lighter than he had, the weight lifted from his chest.

Kafei managed to untangle himself from Link slowly, making his way over to the bag he had on the desk that contained clothes. He changed as quietly as he could into a coral top with white markings and a white pair of shorts, making plans for the day in his head. Kafei figured they could join his parents for breakfast since they hadn't brought any food with them, and that way they could see the boys off properly as he'd promised. Afterward, they would be able to use the day to head back to Romani Ranch and hope Cremia wasn't too upset about the circumstances of their disappearance. He felt bad about not being able to give her a heads up of what had happened, but knew she would be understanding once they told her.

While he waited for Link to wake, Kafei looked over to the journal he had on the desk, biting at his lip. It had been some time since he'd written anything down aside from his letters to his mother, and the urge took over while he had his free time. Grabbing a pencil, he detailed the journey he'd taken with Link, the emotional roller-coaster of his relationship ending and the comfort he'd found in Link. Kafei wrote his fears down, how he'd feared he wouldn't be able to return to adulthood and how he might never be able to find happiness again without the love of his life. Kafei admitted that he held onto the hope of being able to find the cure, that he would be able to turn his life around, no matter how slim the chances for it were. Most of all, Kafei just wanted to be able to find comfort and happiness no matter what happened, and was so glad Link stuck around to help him adjust to his life.

When Link blinked his eyes open to the world once again he was surprised by the lack of Kafei's presence. Turning his head he was greeted with Kafei's back, sitting at the desk, and he could faintly hear the sound of writing, feeling a bit relieved at the sight of the other he let out a small breath, he didn't move to get up though, instead he lied there, looking at Kafei with sleepy eyes as he thought about the events of the night before; he thought about their meeting with Anju, the worry he felt for Kafei, being taken into Kafei's arms as they left the inn, falling asleep wrapped up together, and slowly his mind drifted to what had happened in the middle of the night. He was suddenly fully awake as heat rose to his face, remembering what Kafei had said, and what Link had thought in return.

He turned around to face the wall, curling into himself a bit as he buried his face into his hands. He could feel his heart pick up its pace and he mentally cursed himself, he didn't know how he'd be able to face Kafei, he had already known how he felt, having already admitted to himself that he had feelings for the other, but just feelings and _love_ were two very different things. Link took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. Regardless of how he felt he would have to face Kafei again, so he pulled himself together, pushing his thoughts and feelings down as he sat up, taking a moment to run a hand through his hair, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead before getting out of bed, stretching a bit before turning to sign a quick good morning to Kafei; he then turned his attention to his gear, getting it together before pulling his boots on, and once he was ready he willed himself to finally look at Kafei.

'Your parents?' He signed, gesturing his head towards the door, asking if he was ready to go. By this time his parents were probably about to have breakfast, and Link's stomach was nagging at him to eat.

The sounds of Link shifting about brought Kafei from his writing, and he gave Link a smile as he set the pencil down, closing the journal. He felt such a lightness as compared to before, like he was ready for anything coming up. The pain from seeing Anju was still there, but he felt so much more relieved after the rest he'd gotten.

Kafei watched Link grab his gear, resting his cheek against his palm for a moment. It amazed him to be able to have Link as a constant throughout everything the two had been through, and it warmed his heart for them to be so close. Kafei knew he should have felt some sort of embarrassment for constantly needing the other's presence, the touch a reminder of him being there for him, but he didn't feel that way. He just felt pure happiness for having such a close friend.

As Link gestured for them to head to the mayor's residence, Kafei nodded. He didn't even feel his mother could embarrass him too much in front of the other. Kafei grabbed the bag of clothes and took Link's hand in the other, leading him to the west side of town. It was a nice day, perfect for travel, and Kafei took a deep breath of the fresh air, full of promise for the wonderful day ahead. As Kafei lead Link through town he couldn't help his mind from wondering. Link knew the dangers that love entailed, he knew how badly it could hurt, the pain of losing those he loved was a familiar sting he wished to never have to feel again; but yet he found that the warmth in his heart for the other had become just as familiar to him, settling there when their hands intertwined, he couldn't help it, and he didn't know how to make it stop.

When they got to the office, Kafei greeted the receptionist with a smile, and his parents with hugs. Sitting down at the table, Kafei thanked the receptionist and his parents for breakfast, stomach growling at the sight of it. He blushed slightly and apologized, laughing softly over it. He was grateful to be able to be in the company of those he loved, and ready to make peace with the life he'd been given, hardships included. Reaching the mayors residence Link was pulled from his thoughts, waving a hello to the receptionist and greeting Kafei's parents as he took a spot at the table. Momentarily he forgot about all his worries at the sight of food, his stomach insistent that he eat; so he signed a thank you to Kafei's parents before quickly digging in, grateful not only for the food but as well as the distraction it gave him.

Madame Aroma seemed giddy at the fact that the two boys returned, glad that they had kept their word on promising to return. She made sure that the receptionist had their clothes clean and dry by the time they arrived, and made doubly sure there was enough food to go around and feed the boys well; and at the sight of Link's rather... _enthusiastic_ eating she couldn't help but laugh a bit, finding it quite endearing. After they had finished up breakfast Madame Aroma dabbed her mouth clean with a cloth before looking between the two boys.

"I hope that your night went well, did you have any plans for today?" She asked, hoping the two could stay for at least a little while longer.

Kafei was quite glad to be eating breakfast with his parents, savoring every bite after being so famished. He kept an eye on Link as he ate, trying not to roll his eyes as the boy wildly ate as usual. Kafei made sure to keep his thoughts to himself, though the word bumpkin certainly came to mind. He felt a sense of déjà vu as he noted to himself teaching Link table manners for future occasions. Once breakfast was finished, Kafei wiped his face, subtly gesturing for Link to do the same. He then began to help clear the table of the dishes in front of them, setting them off to the side for later retrieval. As Madame Aroma asked their plans, Kafei shrugged as he took his seat once more.

"It was okay, definitely restful," Kafei noted, humming thoughtfully before taking a drink. "Other than heading to the ranch, I don't think we have anything else going on." Mayor Dotour looked over to him with a raised brow.

"I received word from the guards in the middle of the night," he mentioned, "the thief that the townsfolk had been having issues with has been caught. They reported two young lads to be the ones who caught him." Kafei couldn't help the sheepish grin that came to his face. Of everything that had happened after leaving his parents' home, Kafei had almost forgotten the capture.

"Ah, right," Kafei said, pressing his lips together to try to get his smile to go away. He hoped his mother wouldn't be too concerned after hearing about the altercation. "We may or may not have had a hand in that," he added, looking over to Link from the corner of his eye. As Kafei's father brought up the capture of the thief Link gave him his own smile, seeing Kafei glance over at him he let out a small laugh, looking to the Mayor and bringing his hands up to sign.

'He had ran into us after stealing from an old woman, the guards were not there so we simply... Took matters into our own hands,' Link explained, feeling a bit proud of the accomplishment. While it wasn't the most spectacular thing he's ever done, it still felt nice to know that they were able to help.

"Oh my! I tell you boys to be careful and you go and get into a fight with a thief! I swear you'll put me in an early grave," Madame Aroma cried, putting her hand over her heart dramatically. "I suppose it's a good thing that thief was caught though... As long as you two aren't hurt I'll let it go this time," She then added, looking the two over to see if she could spot any obvious injuries.

'We are fine, do not worry,' Link gave a sheepish laugh as he glanced over to Kafei, feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward at being cared for in such a way, the prospect still odd and confusing to him.

Kafei held his hands up as his mother began to chastise the boys. "Mama, we're okay, everything's fine," he told her, bashfully giving her a smile. It was endearing how she just wanted to make sure the boys were safe, and he knew part of it had to do with his small body. Madame Aroma had always been keen on making sure he was well, but as he got older, she had managed to hold it in better; up until his disappearance, Madame Aroma was able to contain some of her worry, but when Kafei left he knew it didn't help at all.

"We're okay, it's one less person to worry about. Actually, we were looking to find work for people around town," Kafei admitted, leaning forward to take his mother's hands in his own. He didn't want her to worry, but he also wanted her to know what was going on. "We want to be able to help people out, and they might hire us, especially after we helped out the old lady last night. It'd be hard, honest work, but we can take care of anything."

"I suppose that could do some good," Mayor Dotour pointed out, looking between his wife and son. Kafei looked to him with hopeful eyes. "You've always had a sense of purpose for helping others out, it would give you something to do." The mayor shifted a bit in his seat, and Kafei felt his heart swell at the acceptance from his father. He turned to his mother, giving her a wide-eyed smile. Given his younger features, Kafei played up the round-faced youthfulness he could to try and soften up his mother to the idea.

"We'll be careful, Mama, we promise. Link's experienced, and he's teaching me defense so nothing can knock us down!" He told her, eyes burning with determination. Kafei wanted his mother's approval for the possibility of the danger that might arise; he didn't want her to worry too much, but he needed to help others with Link.

Madame Aroma relaxed a bit as the two confirmed they were unharmed, pursing her lips slightly as Kafei took her hands, telling her about how they were looking for work. She hummed and hawed for a moment as she thought, while she didn't want either of the boys getting hurt, she had to admit that doing odd jobs for people would be a good way to fill their schedule, and like Mayor Dotour had said, Kafei always had a strong conviction to want to help others, so it didn't exactly surprise her that this is what he chose to do with his time; still though, while Kafei may not _actually_ be a child, Madame Aroma couldn't stop herself from fretting about his well being. The way Kafei looked at her with bright eyes however made her sigh, giving into the idea.

"Well, fine... Helping people wouldn't be a bad way to pass the time, just don't get into too much trouble," She somewhat begrudgingly accepted the idea, giving Kafei a nod.

As Madame Aroma gave in to the idea of the boys taking up work in Termina, Kafei couldn't stop himself as he jumped up and hugged her, repeatedly thanking her for the approval. "Thank you so much, Mama! We won't disappoint you!" He told her with a grin. It brought him relief that he knew that, even if she was worried, Madame Aroma wouldn't be too upset with them for pursuing the new line of work.

'We will stay safe, promise,' Link reassured Madame Aroma with a smile, hoping to give her some piece of mind, though he knew she would probably still worry no matter what he said.

"You better! No more getting hurt!" She pouted while she hugged her son. While she still wasn't very fond of the idea of them getting into possibly dangerous situations, she knew Link was capable of handling it, and that he would protect Kafei, which made her heart settle just a bit.

"Have you two gotten anything lined up yet?" Mayor Dotour asked, and Kafei shook his head as he looked to his father.

"Nothing yet, but we made some posters last night to put up so people will know," he admitted with a slight shrug. While he knew they didn't have anything yet, Kafei felt it wouldn't be long before they would have people asking for their help.

* * *

After an hour of catching up with his parents, Kafei had felt even better than before. He'd gone into detail on how they had run into the thief and then Anju. He'd told his mother in confidence about how he'd been affected emotionally by the direction his life had taken, and how he had felt like Link was his saving grace; he knew he wouldn't have been able to get through what he had without the other. Link was in no hurry to leave, it wouldn't take them very long to reach the ranch from town, and he was greatly enjoying spending time with Kafei's parents, and it was obvious Kafei was enjoying it too. When Kafei brought up Link's role in his life to this point he felt his heart swell, happy that he has been able to be the support that he needed. That was all Link wanted, to be able to be there for Kafei, and he decided in that moment that he would put up with his feelings, he knew that he would probably never be rid of them, but he was content to carry that weight on his chest, as long as it meant he could continue to stay by Kafei's side.

Another hour or two of talking and the boys gathered their now clean clothes and finally headed out, with the promise to come visit again soon. Link's hand found its place rather comfortably in Kafei's on their way back to the ranch, and when they finally reached it Romani, who had been outside, waved them an excited hello as she spotted them, Kafei felt very much at ease. He'd felt that ease even upon their return to Romani Ranch; Cremia had been worrying over their safety upon them disappearing, but after the boys explained the reason behind their sudden absence she was able to breathe a sigh of relief, happy to know that nothing bad had happened. 

Kafei happily took to the structured routine they'd grown accustomed to. Day in, day out, they all started and ended the same, but he couldn't complain too much; he was happy to have come to terms with what all had happened, and even though he carried the pain in his heart still, it became a lot more manageable with the help of Link and Cremia. The work provided distraction enough, whether it be the light housework or the more laborious tasks around outside. On the more difficult days, Cremia would refer to the boys as her knights in shining armor as they took to doing the hard work without complaint. On the days where work was done quicker, Kafei found himself with time on his hands, spending it with Link and Romani for archery practice or helping Cremia with planning milk deliveries. When he was with Cremia, Kafei would end up confiding in her with how he had been handling the loss, and she would give him her perspective and insight for it. He was grateful for her ear, and tried his best to return the favor by listening to her thoughts and feelings toward the difficulties with running the ranch and raising her younger sister. The two grew closer together, and Kafei knew that he was lucky to call her his friend.

It had been about a week since their return, and Link could feel himself growing antsy once again, but it didn't linger for very long before something came along to disrupt the routine. His ears perked at the sound of a light knock at the door from where he sat at the table, having finished breakfast not long ago. When Cremia opened the door Link could see a little old lady, hunched over from age, draped in a long cloak, and while at first glance she seemed a tad intimidating, the warm smile she gave Cremia quickly melted the intimidation away.

"Hello, dear, sorry to bother, but is this where I can find the two young adventurers? I saw their posters in Clock Town, and I was told about their capture of that thief, and I could really use a bit of help, fit for a couple of young lads," The old lady spoke sweetly to Cremia, and Link lit up as he overheard. He quickly stood from his seat, grabbing Kafei by the hand and excitedly dragging him to the door as Cremia turned to step to the side, letting out a small laugh at Link's eagerness. Kafei barely had time to process what was happening before Link grabbed his hand, pulling him from the chair to the door. The Woman was looking for them specifically for their help, and the excitement began to take hold when Kafei realized that word had spread. His heartbeat quickened as her words buzzed in his ear, _adventurers_ echoing in his mind.

'Yes, hello, that is us, what can we help you with?' Link asked upon reaching the door, and the old woman clasped her hands together with a smile.

"Oh, wonderful! You see, I am getting quite old, and I need to take a special potion to help the ache in my joints, it requires a specific mushroom that only grows in Skeleton Forest, near the shore of Great Bay, but it's too difficult of a trip for me to make it on my own anymore, I trust you two will be able to help?" She explained her situation, looking to the two boys with hopeful eyes. Link gave the woman a nod, making a noise of confirmation in his throat for emphasis, excitement buzzing in his chest.

"We would be more than happy to help you," Kafei told her as his eyes sparkled, looking over to Link. They were going to go out on another trek, and he couldn't hide his excitement. Before he could get too caught up in it though, Kafei spun around to Cremia, brows furrowing apologetically. While they'd never made any official plans, it struck him with an odd feeling in his chest to immediately pack up for another quest so soon after their return.

"Do you mind? I know it's short notice, and it would probably take several days since it's out by the ocean," Kafei asked, not wanting to put her out on their part of the work because they'd found something else to be doing.

"I don't mind at all! Things will be just fine here, don't worry," Cremia gave Kafei a smile, happy that things were working out for the boys. Link signed a thank you to Cremia, greatly appreciating the fact that she was so willing to let them go when they needed to, before he turned back to the old woman. It greatly relieved Kafei that Cremia wasn't upset about the boys leaving again, and brought his excitement back even stronger than before. He was always wanting to help people, and sometimes it put him in over his head trying to help everybody he could, but he felt confident in his ability to do so with Link by his side.

"We'll be as quick and careful as we can for you," Kafei told her before turning back to the woman, smiling to her.

'Can you tell us what the mushroom looks like?' Link then asked the woman, tilting his head a bit.

"Yes, of course. They have an orange top with red spots, and they mostly grow in large patches near the edge of the forest by the cliff side, but make sure to be careful with them! If you are too rough they will release spores that will make you sick," The old woman explained, to which Link nodded thoughtfully, taking note of her warning.

'Okay, thank you, we will head out right away,' Link gave the woman a smile as he signed.

"No, no, thank _you!_ I knew I could count on you two! When you have them you can come find me in Gully Woods near the old observatory, I'll make sure to reward you both handsomely!" She returned Link's smile with her own, clasping her hands together.

'You do not need to do that, we are happy just to help,' Link laughed a bit sheepishly at the offer of a reward. While he appreciated it, rewards weren't really what he was looking to get out of their new line of work, he mostly just wanted to help people while still being able to continue adventuring around the land, and he was fine with not getting anything material out of it.

"Oh, nonsense, it's the least I can do!" The old woman persisted, standing her ground on the matter.

'If you insist,' Link gave in with another small chuckle, she seemed to be too set in her ways to sway, and he didn't want to argue with her over it. For a moment he glanced up to Kafei, he knew that they both had no need for rupees, Link had a wallet and bank full already, and as wealthy as Kafei's parents were he couldn't imagine he was in need of any, but he supposed if the reward was a red potion it would be beneficial, in case anything were to happen to either of them. Kafei kept his mouth shut as she stood her ground on rewarding them. While he knew his own situation and wasn't hurting or left wanting by any means, he hadn't ever seen Link stress about accepting any rupees from people for his work.

"We should pack some supplies since we'll be heading out toward the ocean area," Kafei pointed out, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. He wanted to be best prepared for the area they were heading into, as he wasn't familiar with the woods they were heading into. Sure, it could be like the forest in the swamp, but he wouldn't truly know until they got there.

Continuing the mental checklist while waving the woman farewell, Kafei went to write down a list of things the two might need. After getting some experience, he felt a bit more confident in the list of items. Along with the usual gear, Kafei also added to the list different healing supplies; after everything the boys had been through, Kafei didn't want to have another issue of having to wait to take care of whatever might possibly happen.

As Kafei was writing, Romani came wandering up to him, and when he looked up, she pressed her fingertip to his nose with a giggle. He gave her a smile in return, and she commanded him to hold out his hands. When Kafei did as he was told, Romani placed a small vial of liquid into his hand alongside a couple of small bandages with cucco and cow designs on them.

"Romani knows Cremia is worried when you're gone, so you two take good care of each other, okay?" She requested, to which Kafei nodded in response. He didn't want the girls to worry about them, and it warmed his heart for the younger of the two of come forward with concern.

"We'll come back in one piece," Kafei told her, and Romani grinned as she ran off. Together, Link and Kafei would look out for each other and he gave a silent vow to return without worry.

As Kafei went about writing a list, Link got his own gear in order, getting his sword and shield, strapping them to his shoulder belt and slipping it on. He could feel the excitement whirling around in his chest, the prospect of exploring somewhere he had yet to see making his ears twitch in impatience, more than ready to discover what the forest had to offer. Once he was ready he made his way to where Kafei sat at the table, leaning on it he glanced over the list before turning to Kafei.

'Anything we need to get in town first?' He asked, giving the other a smile. He was excited to be able to explore somewhere new, but he was equally as excited at the fact that he was going to be able to do that with Kafei.

Kafei looked over to Link as he leaned against the table, sitting back as he reviewed the list. He could picture what he knew they had, knew they would need to check for, and had a good idea of what they needed to pick up.

"Yeah, it would be a good idea to go there first," Kafei nodded, humming thoughtfully. He wanted to make sure they were ready before going into the unfamiliar forest, and hoped Link had some idea of how to handle the terrain there.

After an hour of gathering the supplies they had on hand, the boys said their farewells to the girls and headed off to town. It was a fairly uneventful trek, with minimal interference from the creatures around them. The trip went quickly, and gathering food and the rest of the supplies went just as fast. The merchants greeted the boys, taking to them kindly after hearing of their success with the thief; Link enjoyed the peaceful breeze as they made their way to town with little trouble, and was happy to find that word had spread about what they had done rather quick, now that their names were out there they should start getting a good amount of business, he hoped at least. It didn't take long for the boys to be completely stocked up as the townsfolk kept giving them things to take on their trip as thanks for their help. Before long, they were headed out to the west, and the sun hung high in the sky with promise.

"So we're heading into a forest, which is usually dense and green, but since it's close to the ocean, do you think it's going to be more of a wetland?" Kafei asked Link. He only vaguely knew of topographical features from reading books, but Link was the one with physical experience from his adventures. It intrigued him to be able to go on such a journey, outside the areas that he or Link were familiar with. Link hummed at Kafei's question, putting his hand on his chin as he thought.

'Old woman said that it is on a cliff, so I do not think it will be wetland, but it will probably be damp, because of the moisture in the air,' Link explained as they walked. Link's head flooded with ideas of what could possibly be in the forest, maybe a new monster he had yet to face, or possibly some long forgotten treasure chests; regardless of what was waiting for them however, Link just hoped that Kafei was just as excited as he was to be able to go on this new journey together.

With a nod, Kafei took Link's hand in his own. He could only imagine what they were going to come across once they got there. It was exciting to think about and he was getting more amped up as he continued on. He always appreciated Link's sense of adventure, being able to feed off of it and bring himself up as well.

A couple of hours later, the two boys finally reached the entrance to the forest, trees becoming more dense the further in they went. There was a nice breeze to cool them off, the trees blocking out the sunlight and providing shade for the vegetation underneath. Being so close to the coast though, the air was warm and humid, the sea salt mixing in with it. Though it was close, the ocean sounded distant, the sounds of birds and other creatures almost drowning it out. The ground was soft underfoot, the trees blocking out the sunlight that would have dried it out.

"So we're looking for a mushroom with an orange cap and red spots," Kafei noted softly, his heart beginning to quicken its pace as his eyes adjusted. The adrenaline of the quest was causing tingles in his fingers and toes, and being free to just roam and explore the area was enticing him further in.

Link breathed in the sea salt smell from the ocean breeze as they wondered into the trees, it mixed together with the natural scent of the forest floor, moist dirt and bark, like it had been freshly hit with morning dew, though he was sure that this was its usual state as the air hung heavy. Distantly he could see patches of fog that obscured the trunks of the trees and the vegetation that grew, the high moisture in the air causing a slight mist. The further they ventured in the faster his heart went, all his senses on high alert, his ears standing on end as he kept his head on a swivel, keeping a eye out for any danger as he looked for anything of interest; and after a bit of walking Link spotted the familiar gleam of a treasure chest not far off, excitement building in his stomach rapidly as he quickly lead Kafei over to it.

He could see as they got closer that the chest was halfway submerged into the dirt, the other half covered in moss and weathered by the elements, and without wasting any time Link took to pulling it out, tugging on the exposed side, grunting a bit as he freed it from the ground, his heart beating in his ears as he thought about what could be inside; Link kicked it open once it was on stable ground, peering inside, and he let out a small groan of disappointment as he saw a single red rupee inside. He pouted a bit as he shut the chest, shoving it back into the hole it created in the earth, before gesturing to Kafei for them to keep going.

Kafei let Link take the lead as they walked hand in hand into the forest, eyes gleaming as he took in their new surroundings. While he knew well enough to remain cautious, he couldn't deny the exhilaration of their latest adventure, and the soft breeze through the trees brought a feeling of peace. Not too far ahead was the gleaming of sunlight spilling between the trees and reflecting off metal, and Kafei followed along to find a half buried chest. He helped to dig, watching as Link opened it, only to find a red rupee. Link seemed disappointed by the find, Kafei noted, as they began to rebury the chest in the soft dirt.

After a bit more of walking monsters started trying to impede their path, just Withered Deku Babas, so Link didn't bother with them, instead holding onto Kafei's hand as he lead him past, the Deku Babas snapping uselessly at the air. While walking, the sight of the creatures that paid them no mind momentarily caught Kafei's attention until the loud snapping of Deku Babas around them put him at guard. The enemies tried but failed to snap at the boys as they passed by out of reach, and Kafei couldn't help but stare in amazement at the creatures. They had probably been walking for about an hour or two, Link wondering around a bit to collect arrows in the grass, and to look around curiously at the plant life, keeping a look out for any more chests hidden away in the trees; keeping his eyes peeled, Kafei had to squint through the fog to try to see the ground, and the setting of the sun wasn't helping. It was getting dark, night-time creatures began to stir and sing their songs, leaving Kafei with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, Link?" He murmured, "how much further do you think we might have to go?" While he knew they would be safe so long as Link was around, Kafei still wasn't fond of them being out at nightfall. The image of the Wolfos standing over Link flashed before his eyes every time he blinked, and Kafei held onto his hand just a little tighter. Before Link could give an answer, they found a patch of the mushrooms they were looking for, Link excitedly tugging on Kafei's arm, pointing to them as he quickly lead the other to them. They emitted a faintly sweet smell, and Kafei felt even more at ease being around them.

"We need to be careful," Kafei reminded Link, squeezing his hand. While he wanted to make sure the delivery was a success, he remembered the warning from the old woman of the potential to get sick from the fungus.

Settling onto the ground with enough distance so as not to disturb any of the mushrooms, Kafei pulled out a cloth from his bag. As gently as he could, he used the cloth to grab at the closest one that had some room away from the others and slowly pulled it from the ground, wrapping it in the fabric. Thankfully, it seemed to have worked, and Kafei put the mushroom into his bag before looking up at Link, eyes gleaming with pride over their success. Link held his breath as Kafei picked the mushroom, letting it out in a sigh as he tucked it away safely in his bag. He smiled brightly to Kafei as he looked up at him before turning his attention to look around, there were patches of the mushrooms littered around the forest floor, some conjoining together to form massive piles of the plant, and Link couldn't stop his instinctual curiosity as he began to wonder around, looking for anything of interest as he stepped around the mushrooms gently; the setting sun however made it a bit difficult to spot anything in the dark forest floor, the pink and purple hues not providing much light between the dense trees. 

As Kafei stood, he watched with bated breath as Link walked around the many mushrooms littering the ground, eyes down on his every step. It had begun to get too dark to see, and it made Kafei uncomfortable to watch Link's attempt to find any treasures or knick knacks. He wanted to reach out, to call, to get Link to stop, but the careful steps the young hero took kept Kafei glued in place, a tingling sensation paralyzing in his every nerve. Just as Link was about to give up and make his way back over to Kafei, a Deku Baba sprung out from where he was about to step. He let out a yelp of surprise as he stumbled back, the Deku Baba snapping at him wildly, he tried to keep his footing, but his heel caught on a raised tree root, sending him falling backwards, right into a large patch of mushrooms; as his back made contact with them the harsh movement caused them to release a large ploom of spores, creating a cloud of dust that burned its way into Link's lungs and stung his eyes.

He scrambled up right, coughing harshly into his hand as he tried to get away from the cloud as fast as he could, trying not to breath any more of the toxic spores as he tried to fan it away. He backed up carefully until he was out of the mass of the cloud, though he could tell the damage was already done; his eyes watered as he could feel a stinging in his chest, struggling to get a proper intake of air as he continued to cough, even though he was far enough away from the cloud that had begun to settle. He cursed at himself silently for letting his curiosity get the better of him, hoping to Nayru that the effects wouldn't be too horrible.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, though Kafei knew it was really just a single moment. The Deku Baba caught Link off guard and he fell straight into a large patch of the mushrooms. Along with the cloud of spores was a sickeningly sweet odor as the cloud began to settle, with Link scrambling out of it as quickly as possible. Before he could process what was happening, Kafei began to sprint over to the other boy, frantically pulling the canteen out of their bag. He unscrewed the cap, lifting it to Link's lips in an attempt to try to flush the spores out. His heart was pounding in his throat as he tried to wrack his brain for what to do. Without a proper solution, the frustration began to build, and as much as he wanted to know the answer, Kafei knew they couldn't stay in the forest surrounded by the fungi. So he gave Link a quick apology as he turned around, pulling the other boy onto his back and hooking his arms around his legs.

"Hang on, Link, I've got you," Kafei murmured, trying to carefully navigate through the mushroom patches so as not to disturb them or jostle Link too much, but also trying to keep a steady pace to get to a safe place for shelter.

Link choked down the water, swallowing it down hard before gasping for air, and before he could register what was happening Kafei was hoisting him onto his back; usually the contact would embarrass him, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care all that much as he coughed into his hand, his chest aching. Link held on tightly to Kafei as the other boy trekked his way back through the woods, trying to find a safe place to rest. After a bit he had stopped coughing, but slowly his limbs began to feel like static, starting at the tips of his fingers and making its way up his arms, his grip loosening a bit. It felt like his head was vibrating as he tried desperately to focus on what was in front of them from where he rested his head on Kafei's shoulder, but his vision shook rapidly, making him feel dizzy; he blinked hard a few times, attempting to see clearly, but his vision only doubled and fractured, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he shut his eyes, holding them closed. 

It took a bit of time to put some distance between themselves and the mushrooms that had been sprouting out of the ground, and Kafei was able to let out a breath. His mind was racing as he tried to be able to stay on the path, avoiding any monsters that eyed them like prey. The goal was to reach the end of the forest, to get away from anything that might attack them. It had been going as well as to be expected, as he was able to walk more freely the closer they got to the exit.

After a few moments of holding his eyes closed Link slowly opened them. At first it seemed like his vision corrected itself, but then it began shifting, colors forming, swirling around and mixing with the dark hues of the forest, it felt like he was being hypnotized, his body relaxing as a warm buzz replaced the static, he could barely hold his eyes open completely, half lidded as he looked around at the trees, watching as the colors blended together; he then looked over to see Kafei's hair, its purple mixing with reds and blues, and Link's head swam as he watched.

It looked soft, inviting, and Link's first thought was that he wanted to put his face in it, so he did, his mind clouded with a numb fog making him unaware of Kafei's personal space, or his own, so softly he nuzzled his face into the other's hair. Every time he breathed his senses flooded with Kafei's scent, a homey kind of smell, with traces of what Link could faintly pick out as lavender; it made his body relax further, he felt like he was made of stone but like he was floating on air at the same time, the warmth blooming in his chest only adding to the buzz in the rest of his body. He moved to nuzzle into Kafei's neck, smiling hazily to himself as he started to mumble under his breath, so quiet that even he could barely hear.

_"I like this, I like when you hold me, please don't let go, I want you to hold me forever."_

Link then began to feel a giggle bubble in his throat, and he couldn't help but let it out. He didn't even know what it was he found funny, but the laugh continued to leave his mouth, only dying down after a minute or so, the giggle slowing to almost exasperated chuckles. Kafei's mind went blank as he felt Link moving around, realizing that the boy shoved his face in his hair. He couldn't stop the blush creeping up, ears ringing over the action. He kept his head straight, continuing to move as Link started to say something, though he wasn't able to hear anything, just feeling Link's lips moving on his bare skin. It was soon replaced with laughter, the vibration from Link's chest against Kafei's back.

Kafei tried to focus on his steps, on getting through the forest and away from anything harmful, though it was proving difficult with how Link had begun acting. His legs were burning carrying both of their weight, lungs feeling the same with every breath. The one thing keeping him going was getting help for Link, to protect him as best he could. While the trek into the forest to get to the mushroom had taken hours, it felt like less time passed as Kafei took long strides, and eventually he could see the end several yards ahead. He asked Link to hold on for just a bit longer as he picked up his pace, tightening his grip on the other's legs as he walked.

Finally, they managed to get to the end, the bright moon greeting them as they emerged. Kafei took a deep breath as he set Link to sit on the ground, quickly getting a fire going before turning to the other.

"What's going on, how are you feeling?" He asked as he knelt down, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. Kafei's mind returned to Link burying his face into his hair, and with it the blush rose back into his cheeks, trying to understand what was going on. Link's eyes were red and dilated, under the influence of the spores.

Link felt Kafei's warm presence leave him as he was sat on the ground, he was about to let out a whine of protest but was quickly transfixed by Kafei's movement as he went about making a fire. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion, seeing double and colors continuing to swirl about in his field of view, and before he knew it the fire was lit, the flames dancing across his vision as his mind buzzed; if he was more alert he would have jumped at Kafei's hand being placed on his shoulder, having been so focused on the flame, but instead he lazily looked up at him.

He could barely make out what Kafei said, just registering enough to tell he was asking how he was doing. He brought his hands up to sign, but paused, unable to string together a coherent thought, twisting his fingers and hands as he tried to think, to remember how to sign, but his head swam too much, so he gave up, glancing down to Kafei's hand on his shoulder instead; a lazy smile spread on his face as he gently grabbed onto the others wrist, pulling his hand up to his face to nuzzle his cheek into his palm, letting out a satisfied hum at the contact. Kafei watched as Link brought his hands up, unable to sign anything. Before he could ask anything else, he was caught off guard by Link grabbing at his wrist, pulling his hand up to rest against his cheek. A lump began to form in his throat at the smile on the other's face, contentedly nestled into his palm.

After a few moments of holding Kafei's hand to his cheek Link looked up at the other through hazy eyes. He took his hand from Kafei's to grab onto the front of his shirt, letting himself fall forward into his chest as giggles began to rise in his throat again; he buried his face into Kafei's chest, snorting between giggles as he pulled himself into the other boy's lap. The buzzing sensation continued thrumming through his limbs, and he saw spots as he tried to look at Kafei, he blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyes, but he couldn't, so he shut them, opting just to hold onto Kafei and bury his face into his neck once again, his body feeling more relaxed than he had been in a long time, feeling warm and content. If Link had the ability to think clearly he would be mortified by his own actions. Normally just the thought of doing something like this with Kafei would send his heart into a panic, but at the moment, in his haze, he couldn't find it in himself to care, it felt too nice, he felt too comfortable, his heart felt too full; he could apologize later, when he could think, but right now he didn't care, all he wanted was to be wrapped up in Kafei as his head swam and his body buzzed.

The slight tinge burned brighter as Link began to bury his face into Kafei's chest, the already soft laughter being muffled by the fabric. Kafei wasn't sure if Link could feel his heart beating in his chest as his brows furrowed together. The laughter would have been a good sign otherwise, though Kafei was more concerned about how Link was effected by the spores. Link pulling himself into Kafei's lap caused him to fall back onto his bottom, the other looking up to Kafei with his unfocused bright blue eyes. The sight that Link was mostly unharmed relieved Kafei, though the intimate action made his head ring in surprise. When Link buried his head back down into Kafei's chest, by instinct he placed his hand on the other boy's back, his mind wandering back to the last time he had been in a similar position.

Anju had recently gotten into an argument with her mother when Kafei went over to the inn, and she pulled him into the staff room and burst into tears. She explained how they had gotten into an argument over her recent engagement, that her mother wasn't supportive of the idea. It had distraught Anju that, while her mother approved of the idea of marrying someone with such a status, she deemed Kafei too unreliable a person to marry. Kafei sat with Anju on the bed, holding her close. His heart was fully hers, and while it hurt to hear that her mother questioned his loyalty to her, he had vowed to prove it by remaining by Anju's side no matter what were to happen.

As Kafei sat by the fire, holding Link close, he regretted being unable to stay with Anju and how he broke his promise. He knew she understood how his situation complicated things, and that the cursed body he now had was the reason behind it, though it didn't make it hurt less. He looked down to the top of Link's head, the green of his hat flickering with the glow of the fire, and he wondered if it were possible for him to be able to protect him in the ways he no longer could for Anju. If he could, Kafei wanted to be there for Link, to be able to take care of him, and to make sure that he could be there when other hardships arose. If he was able to do that, then maybe it wasn't all for naught.

Kafei continued to hold onto Link, softly rubbing his back as he looked around. He had begun to calm down and the ringing had gone away, and felt soothed by the night breeze. There were owls off in the distance, and the crackling fire mesmerized him for a brief moment.

As Link held onto Kafei he occasionally nuzzled further into his neck, trying to get as close to him as he could, closing any space that could have still been between them. He felt light, like he could float away at any second, but Kafei anchored him down, keeping him grounded even though his mind wondered in directions that lead no where, and while he felt relaxed, in the little sense he could make of his thoughts he could pick out the anxiety; he could barely think, he could barely function, he doubted he could even hold his sword if he tried, he was leaving Kafei practically defenseless in his spore induced stupor.

The anxiety settled uncomfortably in his chest, replacing the warm and relaxed feeling that he had been greatly enjoying. He didn't like it, he didn't like the way his chest tightened, the way his heart beat picked up its pace, he let out a small whine, high pitched in his throat as he held onto Kafei tighter, shaking his head slightly; at this point he had forgotten what had made the anxiety rise in the first place, unable to hold onto a thought for more than a few moments, but he couldn't get the feeling to leave.

Before he could even register it, let alone try to put a stop to it, tears began to fall from his eyes. The tightness in his chest overwhelming him before he could even hope to try quelling it, his vision warped even further thanks to the tears. Colors, spots, distortion. It was so much, too much. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore, but it did nothing to stop the tears, the wet globs continuing to pour from his eyes as he sobbed into Kafei's neck, still unsure of why he was even crying in the first place.

A sudden noise startled Kafei from his thoughts, and he realized the noise was coming from Link, who'd begun to shake in his arms. He let out a soft shushing hum, continuing to rub Link's back. It wasn't long before he could feel a patch of wetness trailing from his neck down to the top of his shirt, instantly soaking it. Kafei's senses began to buzz once more, startled by the feeling. It threw him off for Link to go from giggling to crying at a moment's notice, though he chalked it up to being an effect of the spores in his body. Biting his lip, Kafei considered what he could do to try and help, all the possibilities leaving as soon as he considered them.

Finally he settled on gently prying Link off, holding his cheeks in his palms, using his thumbs to wipe at the tears. Even in the firelight, Kafei could see Link's face was splotched from the emotions that poured from him, and it tugged at his heart to see the young hero like that.

"Hey, it's alright, there's nothing to fret over," Kafei murmured as he wiped away more of Link's tears. He hummed a soft tune that sounded familiar, though he couldn't remember where he'd heard it from; the only thing he could recall was Link playing his ocarina when Kafei had felt distraught, and hoped it held the same calming feeling it did then.

After a moment of the soft humming, Kafei pressed his forehead to Link's, letting his eyes slide shut. While he wasn't aware of the cause of Link's distress, he still wanted to be able to help ease whatever was causing the boy's pain. It seemed uncharacteristic to see Link express so much sadness, and he knew that something really had to be bugging Link for him to show it.

"Let me help, whatever you need," Kafei whispered, his eyes opening just enough to look to his friend through his eyelashes. As much as Link had been there for him, he wanted to be able to do the same for Link. No matter what was happening, what was going on around them, Kafei was going to put Link's well-being first until he knew he was okay.

Link let out another whine as Kafei pulled away, but he calmed down as he put his hands on his cheeks, wiping away his tears. He didn't know what he was feeling anymore, his heart felt heavy as it beat in his chest, his mind was still cloudy and felt like mush as he tried to think, Kafei's soft humming made him relax just a bit, he could vaguely recognize it as the Song of Healing, the tune making the vice grip the anxiety had on his chest slack just a bit, enough for him to take a deep breath; and when Kafei pressed his forehead against his own he could feel his stomach flip, but he didn't think too hard about it, instead blinking a few times as the tears continued to fall, unable to put a stop to them even as he stared at Kafei with half lidded eyes, his face barely inches away.

As Kafei whispered to him Link looked to his red eyes, seeming to pull him in he leaned forward, their noses bumping together lightly as Link could feel Kafei's breath over his lips. Even in his current state the close proximity made heat bloom in his face, his muddled and fuzzy mind going blank before Kafei's soft words echoed through his head; _whatever he needed_ , but what did he need? As the other boy's breath ghosted over his lips his mind bounced around, trying to think long enough to come up with an answer, until finally, he was able to think of one that felt right; gently he brought his hand to Kafei's chest, holding it over his heart before gripping onto the fabric of his shirt.

_You. I need you._

Link stayed still for a moment, his body feeling like it was vibrating as he struggled to hold onto his thought. He didn't know if his gesture, holding his hand on Kafei's chest, got across what he was trying to convey, but he couldn't will himself to sign, still unsure if he could in the first place. His tears had begun to slow however, and though he didn't want to lose the contact with Kafei, he sat back, wiping his face dry as the tears finally halted, leaving his body feeling heavy and exhausted; he grabbed onto Kafei's sleeve, tiredness overtaking him suddenly from the emotions as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Kafei's mouth felt dry as Link leaned into him, heart pounding loudly in his ears as Link placed a hand on his chest, hanging onto the fabric there. Why was his body reacting in such a way, and why could he not bring himself to push Link away? The thought quickly passed, and while he was still a bit confused, relief washed over him as Link's tears slowed. Kafei slowed down rubbing Link's back, resting his hand closer to the small of his back, tilting his head slightly as Link took a hold of his sleeve.

"Why don't you let me make something to eat, then we can sleep, hm?" Kafei suggested. While he could see how tired the boy was from the spores in his body and crying, it wouldn't help to go to sleep on an empty stomach, and he figured the food might help the condition Link was in.

While he didn't make any movement to get Link off of his lap, Kafei turned and managed to pull the bag closer, managing to pull out a container with meat in it. He worked around the other to skewer it, holding it over the fire to let it cook. Without even thinking about it, Kafei began to rub Link's back again, taking a deep breath as he looked to him out of the corner of his eye. While he knew this version of Link was a rare sight, it tugged at Kafei's heart to want to protect him and do whatever it took to make sure he was taken care of.

When the meat had finished cooking, he nudged Link to take the skewer, preparing another one for himself. He wanted to make sure the boy ate it and got to sleep, deciding to stay up to watch over him; Kafei's nerves were too shot from the night to want to sleep as it was, and he knew that once Link was asleep, his mind would begin to wander to places he couldn't deal with in front of the other boy.

"Go ahead and eat, then you can lay down," he murmured, eyes settling onto the dancing of the fire. He could already tell his mind was going back to past events, comparing the past and present in ways he didn't understand. It brought another blush to his cheek, wondering why it was all coming to mind when the past was the past, and so it would remain. All that mattered was that he was right there, at the edge of a forest, with Link in his lap, needing the protection and watchful eye Kafei could provide while in the intoxicated state.

Link nodded lazily as Kafei brought up the subject of eating, though he was tired, he did feel hungry. He settled himself in Kafei's lap once again, resting his head on the other's shoulder as he started cooking, he figured his presence in his lap made it a bit hard to cook, but if Kafei wanted him to move he would tell him, so he stayed, feeling himself relax once again; his eyes slid shut, drifting a bit as Kafei tended to the food. It wasn't long before Kafei stirred him, handing him a skewer of meat.

He took it groggily as he sat back in Kafei's lap, he didn't get off though, just moving back far enough that he could eat comfortably. Instead of diving right in like he usually did, he ate slowly, picking the meat apart with his fingers and tearing off small bites, chewing it lazily; it took him a bit of time, but when he finally finished he set the skewer off to the side, before nestling himself into Kafei's lap again, making himself comfortable as he rested his head on his shoulder. He let out a sigh as he settled, closing his eyes, his now satisfied stomach making his body relax, practically melting into Kafei; he felt content to fall asleep right where he was, and pretty soon, he did, more comfortable than he had ever been, wrapped up in Kafei's presence.

When his food finished cooking, Kafei pulled it from the fire, letting it cool for a minute before taking a bite. He was watching Link from the corner of his eye, holding in the surprise over how slow and gently he ate. He took it as a sign of just how tired the hero was, along with how he'd already begun to doze off before eating. The silence was comfortable, only the crackling of the fire and night birds filling the void.

Before long, Link finished eating, and Kafei shortly after. As he put his stick aside, the soft, deep breaths coming from Link as he settled against Kafei indicating his sleep left Kafei feeling much more at ease. While he still wanted to keep an eye on the boy, at least he knew that he was well enough to rest. As he let Link rest, Kafei grabbed another stick to stoke the fire, watching as the embers flew upward, going out before they began to fall back toward the earth. The smoke began to billow away toward the north as a southerly breeze began to pick up, though not enough to put out the fire. The cool air prickled Kafei's skin, so he reached into the bag and pulled out one of his bigger shirts, wrapping it around Link's shoulders to shield him from it.

After a bit of sitting in the same position, Kafei had begun to lose feeling in his legs from the weight of Link in his lap, and he felt guilty as the need to relieve himself made itself apparent. He didn't want to move the boy, he didn't want to possibly wake him, though the need became more urgent the longer he sat. So carefully, as slowly as he could, Kafei pulled Link's hat off, folding it up and placing it a few feet in front of them. Then, he reached up to cradle the other's head in one hand and his back in the other, and slowly he leaned forward until Link was on the ground, head resting on the makeshift pillow. The sight of Link's sleeping face so close to his caused the blush to rise back into his cheeks, and as quickly as he could while still being careful as not to disturb him, Kafei untangled himself, rushing off a few feet to relieve himself while still being able to keep an eye on the boy.

After a moment he returned, taking a seat by Link and the fire. He added a few more sticks, prodding them to burn as well, wanting the fire to continue since he knew he was going to be up. Once he was sure the fire wasn't going out for a good bit, Kafei curled up into himself as he turned to look at Link, burying the lower half of his face into his arms. Link looked quite at peace as he slept, and Kafei was grateful he hadn't woken up from the movement. Even with what little light he had, Kafei studied his features, the doubt worming its way back into his mind as he thought of how he'd failed Anju, and wondered if he would fail Link. Trying to shake the thought from his mind, Kafei used his hand to brush Link's hair away from his face, settling to rest on his cheek for a moment before trailing down to his hand, loosely lacing their fingers together.

He wouldn't fail Link. He couldn't.

The night seemed to drag by. The stillness was comforting, and when Kafei felt himself starting to nod off, he had to get up and move a few paces. Thankfully, it was uneventful, no monsters paying them any attention, and Kafei was able to keep an eye on Link.

His ears flattened a bit and goosebumps rose as he thought of everything Link had done; never had he seen the young boy so bold with his actions, and he could almost feel the contact as he thought about it. Kafei came to the conclusion that he wasn't sure how to think about it, that things would go back in the morning so he shouldn't worry too much over it. Throughout the night, he found things to occupy his time and mind by keeping the fire going, trying to use the light to see the small map he'd packed. It didn't seem like it would be too long, and that they would be able to make it back to the ranch around nightfall. As enticing as it was to hurry up and make the delivery, Kafei looked over to Link and knew they had to stay put.

When Link finally awoke he could hear the chirping of the morning birds, and his head pounded in time with their songs. He let out a groan as he slowly sat up, rubbing at his temple, he blinked his eyes open groggily, trying to adjust to the light; his whole body felt sore, like he had been hit by a boulder and the tips of his fingers tingled slightly, he put his head in his hands as he tried to remember what had happened.

Right, he had fallen into a patch of mushrooms, the way his body felt must have been the lingering effects of the spores. And slowly as he remembered, the events of last night came to mind, what he had done; _nuzzling into Kafei's hair and neck, sitting in his lap, their faces barely an inch apart._ Link's blood ran cold and he could feel his heart drop into his stomach as it kicked into overdrive, suddenly beating rapidly.

He shot his head up from his hands, his head pounding at the movement, but at the moment he was too panicked to pay it much mind as he whipped his head around with wide eyes, looking for Kafei. Once Link spotted him, sitting not very far off, he stared for a moment, his whole face red to the tips of his ears. The memories were fuzzy, but he could remember the feeling of Kafei's breath over his lips, and his stomach did flips as his mind went blank, and after a moment of staring he brought his hands up to sign, looking down at his hands as he chewed on his bottom lip, trying to think of what to say; his hands started and stopped around words, his mind was still reeling and his heart was pounding in his ears.

'Last night.. Sorry... I-' Link finally started, but quickly trailed off, unsure of how to continue. _He couldn't believe himself, he couldn't believe he did those things._ 'I could not think straight...' He finally finished, keeping his eyes down, unable to bring himself to look at the other in fear that his heart may burst.

As daylight began to crest over the mountains, Kafei began to prepare breakfast, making a couple of grilled fish seasoned with salt. It was simple enough to make, and he stakes the skewers into the ground to hold them above the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he'd seen movement, turning to see Link finally awake. Kafei could see how uncomfortable the other boy looked, unable to maintain eye contact. It worried him, wondering if he was completely free of the effect of the spores. He wanted to be able to help him take his mind away from the night before, as well as his own. He knew that it had all been due to the mushrooms' spores, why Link had been acting that way. There was nothing for either of them to worry about.

"You feeling any better?" Kafei asked, uprooting one of the stakes to hand to Link as soon as the fish was ready. "You might want to eat something, the mushroom in the bag is still unharmed, so we can deliver it as soon as you're ready," he added, watching Link with eyes full of concern.

'Head hurts, but I am fine for the most part,' Link could still feel his head throbbing as he finally looked up at Kafei, taking the food that was extended to him. Link could see the worry in his eyes, and guilt settled in his stomach, feeling bad for making Kafei put up with his behaviour. He gave Kafei a nod at his words, feeling a bit relieved that the mushroom was still intact.

Link ate a bit slow, still gathering his bearings. Once he finished he thanked Kafei for the food, looking to him he could see the bags under his eyes, it was obvious that the other was tired, and Link tilted his head a bit, his brows furrowing in concern as he brought his hands up to sign.

'You sleep?' He asked, worry clear on his face.

While Link ate, Kafei busied himself with putting out the fire, leaving behind minimal traces aside from the ashes half buried in dirt. He then ate his own food, zoning out as he thought about the day ahead. He was thankful that it wouldn't take too long, just drop off the mushroom and head back to the ranch, but his head had begun to throb after the long night he'd already had. Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Kafei realized Link was signing, asking if he'd slept. The guilt gnawed at his gut, not wanting to concern the boy, though it didn't surprise him that he could tell. It was Link, after all, who could read him like a book.

"No, I didn't," Kafei admitted, willing himself to look Link in the eye. He was just grateful nothing more had happened after they emerged from the forest. "Please don't fret, though, I'll be alright," he added, taking Link's hands in his own. He thought of the events from the night before for the umpteenth time, and while a light tint threatened to break through across his face, he kept a hold of the other's hands, less concerned about himself and more about Link.

"We should probably get going," Kafei admitted after a moment, wanting to finish the journey sooner than later. While he had no qualms about helping the elderly woman, he didn't want her to have to wait any longer than she already had, especially after she made the trip to the ranch from her home in Gully Woods. He also selfishly wanted to get back to the ranch so he could rest, after helping with the daily chores.

Link bit his lip as Kafei admitted to not sleeping, more guilt rising in his chest, and though he told him not to worry he couldn't help it, squeezing Kafei's hand a bit as he laced their fingers together, deciding that he would do all he could to make the rest of their trip easy for Kafei. He nodded when the other brought up heading out, while his body still felt sore and tired he was ready to get going, so he took a breath, preparing himself for a moment, before taking his hand from Kafei's and standing.

He wobbled just a bit, feeling slightly lightheaded, but the feeling subsided after a moment, and he slowly went about getting his things in order, picking his hat from the ground and shaking it out before tugging it onto his head, and after a few more moments he turned back to Kafei.

'Ready?' He asked, giving Kafei a small tired smile.

It didn't take long for Kafei to finish gathering the rest of their belongings, making sure not to disturb the mushroom in the process. His eyes had begun to sting from the lack of sleep, though he pushed the thought of his exhaustion away. There was no time to rest, since the new day was just beginning. Kafei was comforted by the feeling of Link's hand in his own, taking a deep breath as he double-checked the area to make sure nothing was left behind before they set off.

As the two of them made their way away from the coastal region and back toward town, Kafei kept looking to Link out of the corner of his eye, wanting to check and make sure he was okay. He'd never dealt with anything like it before, and was cautious as they moved. There were few monsters that came along, and Kafei made sure to take care of the ones that did so that Link wouldn't have to try to exert too much energy on them. It didn't help that Kafei was exhausted, though it wasn't too strenuous on his body to handle. He just wanted to make sure they got to the woman's house as safely as possible.

As they walked Link became more and more aware of how heavy his body felt, dragging his feet slightly. He kept pushing forward despite the protest from the ache in his legs, his only solace at the moment being the fact that he would be able to rest at the barn once they had finished their task, Kafei's hand providing a comforting contact as well. At the sight of monsters Link tried to fight, only being able to draw his sword before getting winded, so he stayed put as Kafei took care of them, guilt rising in his chest once again as he watched, feeling bad for putting Kafei through all this just because he couldn't watch his step; he would have to thank the other properly later for everything he had done, after they both recovered from the night.

It took them a good handful of hours to reach Gully Woods, a little past mid day at this point, they would be able to make it back to the ranch before night fall and Link could already feel the relief begin to wash over him. The sun was high in the sky, and Kafei was growing more exhausted as time wore on. He had been having a hard time keeping focus as the throbbing in his head grew stronger, but he continued to push forward, trying to do his best for his and Link's sake. Kafei wanted more than anything to be able to rest, but it still wasn't time yet. After a bit of wondering they came across a small house, the outside worn and covered in moss, it almost looked like it was abandoned, but considering Link didn't know of anyone else that resided in these woods he assumed the old woman had to live there; Kafei felt a bit of relief wash through him, taking a deep breath as Link knocked on the door. there was a moment of silence before they could hear rustling coming from the other side, then the door slid open before the old woman appeared, and Kafei made himself smile in return, though it didn't reach his tired eyes.

"Oh, welcome! I'm glad you two could make it, I trust you were able to get a mushroom?" The old woman greeted them with a large smile before stepping to the side, gesturing for the two to come in as she asked about the mushroom. Link waved to her a hello before stepping through the door, and he looked around for a moment, taking in his surroundings.

Much like he expected the inside was small, only consisting of one room. A bed off to the far side with a table in the middle of the room, a single flower kept in a vase in the center of it, and a cauldron positioned near the corner in front of a large bookcase, packed to the brim with thick books that Link could only assume were spell books; he turned to the woman, giving her a nod to her question.

'Yes, it is safe and sound,' Link took his hand from Kafei's to sign, smiling to the old woman before looking to Kafei. Even though it had only been a moment since he let go of Kafei's hand, he ached for the contact again, but he needed his hand to communicate, and Kafei needed his to be able to give the mushroom to the woman, so he would have to suck it up and wait.

The little cabin was quaint, and easily appreciable for a simple life. It was perfect for one who liked to seclude themselves from the city and townsfolk. As Link took his hand to sign, Kafei felt his heart tug, already missing the contact. He blamed it on being overworked and the lack of sleep, though the sudden reminder of the mushroom brought him back. Reaching into the bag, Kafei produced the fungus, carefully laying it on the table so it didn't produce its own cloud of spores.

"Here you go, ma'am," Kafei told her with another smile, adding a small bow. Now that they'd completed their mission, all he had to look forward to was making it back to the ranch for a good night's sleep. Instinctively, Kafei reached over to take Link's hand in his own once more, the contact soothing him.

"Perfect! I can't thank you boys enough, here-" The old woman thanked them before moving to her bed, pulling a chest out from under it. Opening it she pulled out 2 purple rupees, handing them to the two boys. "A small token of my gratitude," She smiled sweetly.

As the old women headed toward her bed, Kafei watched with interest as she pulled something out of a chest and returned. He smiled to her as she gave him and Link each a purple rupee, and he barely managed to fit it in his wallet as he thanked her. He felt bad that she was using her own savings to pay them for something they were more than willing to do, but knew better than try to argue with her on the subject. Link couldn't help the slight disappointment he felt upon being handed the rupee, but the feeling quickly passed. He didn't care all that much about being rewarded, more than content with just helping people when they needed it, so he smiled to the old woman, tucking the rupee into his belt pouch, since his wallet couldn't hold anymore, before signing a thank you with his free hand. A thought then came to him, this woman was a witch, that fact evident by the cauldron and mass of spell books, maybe she might know something about the curse; he glanced to Kafei, giving his hand a small squeeze before unlacing their fingers once again. 

'If you do not mind me asking, do you know anything about curses?' He asked the old woman, tilting his head a bit. He didn't know if this would amount to anything, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try. When Link squeezed his hand before pulling it away, Kafei looked over at him in confusion. Everything had been finished, and he was ready to go. It caught him off guard for Link to ask about the curse, a slight blush tinting his cheeks over the subject. Truthfully, he'd given up on asking about a cure if the person hadn't made any point of possible knowledge over it, though it didn't hurt to ask. They didn't have anything to lose, after all. The old woman hummed in response, putting her chin in her hand as she quirked an eyebrow.

"I might, it depends on the type of curse. Why do you ask?" The woman questioned.

'My friend here, he is an adult but was cursed to be a child, we have no information on how to fix it or what it is,' Link explained the situation for what seemed like the millionth time as he gestured to Kafei. The woman looked over Kafei as she considered the information.

"Let me see," She stated, making her way over to her book shelf.

She pulled out a rather thick book, flipping through a few pages before shutting it and putting it back on the shelf, repeating the process with a handful of books; as she sorted through them Link took a hold of Kafei's hand again, watching the woman as she flipped through the pages. While he waited for the woman to look through her books, Kafei looked over to Link, hoping he was able to mask the amazement he felt. He'd been so caught up worrying about Link, he hadn't even given his own situation any consideration. It was surprising that Link could even think about it while dealing with the aftermath of the spore cloud. After a few minutes the old witch put the book in her hand away with a sigh, turning to the boys with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything in my books that could help," She apologized. Link felt disappointed once again, but not surprised by her answer.

'It is okay, thank you anyways,' Link reassured her after taking his hand from Kafei's once again, giving the old woman a smile. When the old woman reported no findings, Kafei thanked her for trying anyway, bidding her farewell as he led Link out of her home and back to the west. It was a pretty quiet trip, as Kafei tried to stay awake and alert, and he was glad there weren't any monsters to get in their way.

Upon their return, the girls greeted them as they walked in the door, and Kafei began to tell them about the trip, starting with the journey out there. He told them about retrieving the mushroom, and the delivery, though he left out the part about Link falling into the mushroom patch and his reaction to the spores. Kafei told them about her rewarding them each with a purple rupee, which he gave his to Cremia. He didn't need it anyhow, and knew that every little bit helped the girls with whatever they needed.

Link was glad that the trip back to the ranch had been rather peaceful, their hands interlocked providing Link with a welcomed comfort as they went. When they arrived back at the ranch he listened as Kafei recounted their journey to the girls, glad that he seemed to be enjoying their new arrangement, even despite what had happened the night before; Link was also rather grateful that he left out the spores and what he had done, feeling a bit of blush rise to his cheeks as he thought about it. When Kafei gave Cremia his rupee Link did the same, glad that he could at least put it towards something important.

Not long after their arrival the sun had begun to set, and Link and Kafei helped the girls with cleaning up from the day. Link pushed through the way his body protested as he swept the floor, an ache radiating in his muscles when he finished; and once Cremia no longer required their help the boys said their goodnights before heading to the barn, Link was more than ready to go to bed, and he was sure Kafei felt the same way, if not more so. After the boys finished up helping with the rest of the chores, they made their way to the barn, Kafei's entire body sore and about to give out on him. The lack of sleep and exhaustion had long since caught up with him, and it was a wonder how he was still even staying upright. During the work, Romani had to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't pass out at any point. Finally, though, they were able to go to the barn, and Kafei had never felt more relieved to see the bed of hay.

Once they reached the barn Link stretched, letting out a yawn before he got himself ready for bed. Taking his shoulder strap off, along with his shield and sword as he sat down in the stool Cremia used to milk the cows, he let out a sigh at the relief in his legs before setting his things off to the side, up against the wall of the barn; he then took his hat off, moving his hand to run his fingers through the back of his hair a few times, closing his eyes as he thought. It felt like his hair was getting a bit longer, but he couldn't really tell, not without looking at his reflection at least, and that was something he really didn't want to do; so he settled for just assuming it had grown at least an inch since he's been in Termina. Kafei haphazardly kicked off his shoes, not even bothering to change before he sat down on the ground, head sinking into his hands. He knew he needed to change into clean clothes so they didn't stink up the hay they slept on too much, but he had no energy left within him. Somehow, though, he managed to wrangle off his shirt and put a clean one on before crawling onto the pile of hay. He quickly fell asleep to the sight of Link pulling his hat off.

To say Kafei was overly exhausted was an understatement. He woke up to the mornings birds singing just as the sun broke above the crest of the mountains, and he desperately wanted to fall back asleep. He was warm, curled up into Link's side, and his body was still sore from the past two nights. He wanted to go back to sleep, but his mind was clearing from the fog, gears turning as he came to. He began to remember the previous days and all that entailed, and he couldn't stop the blush that rose as he tried to bury himself deeper into the other boy. He wanted to sleep, but it was too late. His mind was alert and there was no going back.

Groggily, he dragged himself upright, quietly untangling himself from the other boy and making his way out of the barn, heading for the house. It was still early, and his muscles screamed at him to slow down. They continued to beg for rest as Kafei got inside, sinking into a chair at the table. Cremia was already up, working on making breakfast at the stove, so he softly greeted her a good morning, burying his still red face into his arms on the table. He couldn't get the thought of Link under the influence of the spores out of his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder why that was.

Having woken up before anyone else, like the normal routine, Cremia had been busy making breakfast, eggs and bacon, Romani still asleep in their room, when she heard the door open. She turned at the noise, giving Kafei a smile as he walked in, wishing her a good morning; she returned the sentiment, watching as Kafei buried his face into his arms, raising her eyebrow.

"How did you sleep?" She asked curiously as she pushed the food around idly in the pan, a bit worried that Kafei didn't get enough sleep.

Kafei grunted into the table in response to Cremia's question, still wishing he could go back to sleep; now that his mind had returned to the previous nights though, he couldn't bring himself to go back to the barn. Biting at his cheek, he realized that it was just the two of them, and Kafei had the perfect opportunity to ask Cremia for her opinion.

"Hey, Crem? Can I ask you something?" Kafei asked as he pulled his head up from the table. All the thoughts had been swirling around in his head with nowhere to go, and he realized that maybe he could talk to Cremia about it.

It took a moment of hesitation before Kafei began to tell her the full truth of what had happened during the trip. He explained Link falling into the mushrooms, and how he had to carry the boy out of the forest, and the things Link had done and how his body had reacted to it. His heart picked up its pace as he recounted the panic he'd felt trying to care for Link, and how the other was completely uninhibited at first before being moved to tears. Kafei admitted to being up the entire night to keep an eye on Link for fear of anything else happening. He hadn't understood what had happened, or why it had caused him to be so flustered, and he only hoped Cremia would be able to give him some insight.

"I didn't want to say anything about it in front of Link. He couldn't even look at me when he woke up," Kafei told her. While he felt bad about betraying Link's trust to tell Cremia about it, he was at a loss with the unending thoughts that wouldn't leave him. He wanted an outside opinion, and knew Cremia was the closest person he could talk to about the situation.

Cremia stoked the fire a bit, making the flame smaller as to not burn the food while she gave Kafei her full attention. She leaned on the counter top as she listened to him recount the full events of what had happened on his and Link's trip, a bit surprised to hear that Link had fallen into the mushrooms, and even more so at what he had done and how it affected Kafei; she put her chin in her hand as she thought over the information.

"Well, that would explain why the two of you seemed so tired last night, sorry for making you work so hard," Cremia started off by apologizing. If she had known the full extent of what happened she would have sent the boys straight to bed instead of asking for their help. She then thought about how Kafei said Link's actions made him feel.

"If I had to guess I'd say that your heart is still vulnerable from what happened with Anju, so when Link got close it was just reacting the only way it knew how to that kind of contact. It's probably nothing you need to worry about," Cremia explained, giving Kafei a smile in hopes that she could reassure the other.

Kafei listened to Cremia's sense of advice, nodding in appreciation for her words of wisdom. It made a lot of sense to him, not having taken the time to fully register everything to have happened. He supposed with time, similar actions would give him less of a reaction.

After a comfortable moment for him to think about it, Kafei's face lit up. "Oh, I have something for you," he told Cremia, pulling out his wallet. Standing up, he approached her, holding it out to her.

"You know I don't need it, and if people are going to keep giving us rupees for helping them, I want you to have it," Kafei admitted, giving her a smile. The thought of helping Cremia while helping others was the only reason he wanted to accept any monetary rewards from their adventures.

Cremia was taken back when Kafei extended his wallet to her, eyes widening in surprise. She appreciated the offer, happy that she had a friend like Kafei, so willing to help and support her, but she felt guilty accepting *all* his rupees, leaving him with an empty wallet; while she knew that it would quickly fill, thanks to their jobs, and if Kafei was really in need all he had to do was see his parents, it still felt like too big of a gesture to accept.

"Thank you, Kafei, but you don't have to do that," She laughed sweetly as she gently pushed Kafei's extended hand back to him.

As Cremia tried to deny Kafei's offering, he doubled down as he shook his head. He knew it was a lot to accept, but he was adamant that she take it, setting it down on the counter.

"I know it's a lot, but I mean it. You can save it, use it for supplies, whatever you need it for. You know I've got plenty, and I've always got Link with me so it's not like we won't be prepared if I need anything," he pointed out to her. He wanted to make sure his friends were taken care of, and he had more than enough to be able to do so.

"You could even save it for Romani, for when she's older, if that's what you want," Kafei added, taking one of Cremia's hands in his own. "Please, let me help you however I can."

Kafei was suddenly reminded of a memory from when he was younger, having a similar conversation with Cremia. He had just turned twelve, and Cremia's father had just passed away. She was under a lot of stress to take care of both her sister and the ranch, even with Barten coming to help out, but it was still too much for her. Kafei took her off to the side and told her to take his allowance so she wouldn't have to stress so much, and she told him that she couldn't.

"Cremia, please. You need this more than I do, and Mama and Papa would be more than happy to help you too," he told her, taking her shoulders as she tearfully shook her head. "You can't do this on your own. Please, let your friends help you. We want to help you," he added, finally getting her to take the rupees. When Kafei had gotten home later that night, he explained what had happened to his parents, and they took sympathy and doubled the allowance for him to give to his friend to help ease the financial burdens she had.

Even now, Kafei wanted to do right by helping Cremia out. She had more than enough on her plate, and he just wanted to make sure she would be able to take care of things. He knew of the trouble she'd had with the Gorman brothers trying to sabotage her business, and that she wouldn't tell him if she was having troubles, so he wanted to make sure that she would be able to keep things running as smoothly as possible.

Cremia smiled softly to Kafei as he took her hand. She still felt guilty for accepting such a large amount of rupees from her friend, but she gave him a nod anyways, knowing that Kafei would keep insisting if she didn't.

"Thank you, you know I appreciate all the help you've given me," Cremia thanked Kafei, squeezing his hand a bit as she did. Truly, she was grateful to have a friend like Kafei. She then got back to work on breakfast, adding a bit of wood to the fire to get it going again, continuing to cook the eggs and bacon. 

Kafei gave Cremia another smile, squeezing her hand in return as he nodded. It did relieve him for Cremia to accept the money, to be able to have one less thing for her to worry about. At that moment, Romani came downstairs, and Kafei went to join her at the table. He stifled a chuckle as she yawned loudly before wishing everybody a good morning, practically falling asleep at the table herself.

In the barn, Link began to stir, the feeling of Kafei's presence no longer next to him rousing him out of his sleep. He cracked his eyes open, giving a yawn before he sat up groggily, and he took a moment to shake the hay from his hair and get ready for the day before stepping out, heading to the house; as he walked he could tell that his body was in a much better state than it was before, there was still a sore ache, but his headache had left him and he was no longer short of breath, and he was thankful to be returning to normal. Upon entering the house Link saw what he expected to see, Cremia tending to breakfast, Kafei and Romani sat at the table while they waited; he wished them good morning before taking a seat next to Kafei.

'Sleep good?' Link asked the other boy with a lazy smile, still trying to fully shake the tiredness that hung on.

Not long after Romani had sat at the table, Link joined them as well, and he looked just as tired. Kafei smiled to him as he took a seat, stating his wellness and asking Link's in return; while he was still exhausted and felt like he needed more sleep, he didn't want to cause the other any concern.

After breakfast, everybody got to work, going back to the routine of being on the ranch. Once again, the boys were back to waking up, having breakfast, getting work done with recreational breaks in between, then going to bed. There wasn't much excitement during the course of their work, though Kafei kept finding himself having a more difficult time falling asleep and staying that way during the night. 

Things quickly went back to normal for the boys, much like Link had grown to expect. The days blurred together from routine, and Link had given up on trying to keep track, just letting the days happen as they passed by, and over the days he could feel himself getting back to normal, recovering from the toxins of the mushrooms; today went by much the same as all the others, and by the time the sun had set Link was tired from the daily work, so it didn't take him much time at all to fall asleep, Kafei next to him in their bed of hay.

About a week after their return from helping the old woman get the mushroom, Kafei found himself cuddled up to Link, listening to his soft breathing as the other slept. He kept thinking about what had lead up to him being where he was, how his life had gone from happily engaged to living at Romani Ranch, from living as just the mayor's son to being a ranch hand with a couple of adventures in between. It obviously wasn't as if he'd planned for it to happen, but it did and it was keeping him up as his mind dragged through the molasses of exhaustion.

Before long, Kafei gave up on trying to fall asleep, so he sat up, looking around in the darkness surrounding him. One of the cows softly mooed to him, and Kafei went to sit beside her. It was almost comforting how she nuzzled her face into his hand as he reached out, inviting him to sit beside her for the attention. He knew he needed to sleep, that he was going to need the energy for the same daily work that was expected of him, though he was too lost in thought to let the sleep take him. Kafei rested his forehead against the side of the cow's front leg, and she let out another soft moo in return.

It wasn't long before Link was roused from his sleep. He could tell before even opening his eyes that Kafei was no longer next to him, the soft mooing of one of the cows stirring him even more, he blinked his eyes open, tiredly looking in the direction of the sound; upon seeing Kafei sat next to the cow Link pulled himself up from the hay slowly, rubbing his eyes a bit as he did so.

'You okay?' He signed to the other groggily. He found it a bit odd that Kafei was awake at this time, due to the lack of light in the barn he could tell that it was late, and worry began to settle in his chest at what may be keeping the other up.

Kafei wasn't sure how long he sat there, absentmindedly petting the cow. He was so lost in thought that when the cow turned and nudged him, it caused him to jump, just as surprised to see Link approaching him. He felt guilt eat at him over the other waking up and being more concerned about him.

"Go back to sleep, it's late. You don't need to worry," Kafei instructed, fidgeting a bit as the cow mooed at him. She nudged against Link's hand before turning back to look at Kafei. It was a bit unnerving for the cow to be staring at him, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on behind her vacant eyes. With a sigh, he turned back to Link. Kafei knew it wasn't healthy to keep bottling everything up, and the increasing lack of sleep was only making it worse.

"No, I'm not," he finally admitted with a shrug. While he had briefly mentioned before how he truly felt, Kafei kept pushing off dealing with the process of grief by distracting himself with adventures and the chores with the ranch. He wasn't taking care of his problem, and it was only getting worse.

"I don't want you to worry about me. We can talk in the morning," Kafei suggested, smiling weakly to Link. Just because he was losing out on sleep didn't mean Link had to as well. He could deal with his problems on his own for a little longer; he'd made it thus far, after all.

Link furrowed his brows as Kafei told him to back to sleep, he stayed put however, standing his ground on the matter. He wasn't going back to sleep until he knew Kafei was okay. As the cow nudged his hand he gave her a pet on the nose, turning his attention back to Kafei when the cow did the same, and when he finally admitted to not being well Link stepped forward, placing his hand on his shoulder; he pursed his lips a bit at Kafei's suggestion to talk in the morning, he knew that they probably wouldn't have time alone to talk until late, considering they spend most of the day doing work or with the girls, if they were going to talk, now would be as good of time if any.

Link then thought back to when he was still dealing with the moon, when he first came to Termina. During the times where he felt like he couldn't continue, exhausted and at his wits end, he would come to the ranch at night, climb onto the roof of the house, and watch the stars, bright as they hung high in the night sky, making sure to face away from the moon; he would sit for hours, being simultaneously hyper aware and unconcerned with the passage of time, and think over all the thoughts that buzzed in his head. All the people in Termina trying desperately to continue their lives as normal under the threat of the moon, the spirits he carried, the things he had been through, Hyrule, Zelda, Ganondorf, Navi, the Triforce, his role as the hero chosen by the Goddesses, and how much pain that role had dealt him. By the time morning would break, the sun starting to crest in the skyline, Link's mind would feel lighter, able to continue on his quest. He thought that maybe, doing the same now would help Kafei, so he squeezed his shoulder lightly before taking his hand to sign.

'Want to go on the roof? You can see many stars up there at night. Do not have to talk if you really do not want to, but it might help clear your mind.' Link offered with a gentle smile, holding out his hand to Kafei to take once he finished signing.

Link suggested they go up to the rooftop of the house, and Kafei couldn't mask his surprise as the other held out his hand. It had been years since he'd been up on top of the building, and he couldn't help but remember the other times before.

Kafei was about fourteen the first time Cremia had invited him and Anju out to the ranch to sleep over. It had been a couple of years since her father's passing, and she finally got into a comfortable routine with Barten to tending to the ranch and animals. He could feel the excitement tingling in his limbs as he and Anju made their way out of town, the first time he was going out for an overnight trip without any adults around. The two of them talked the entire trip there, and it was a late summer afternoon when they arrived. Cremia had been extremely excited as well, making sure to make a dinner for all of them to enjoy. Romani was still young, too young to be included in staying up late with them, and Barten stayed with her in the house while the three teens slept in the barn.

"Let's go up onto the roof, it's clear out tonight so we'll have the perfect view," Cremia suggested, leading the other two outside to the back of the house where a ladder leaned against the building. Kafei let the girls climb up before him, and his eyes lit up as he made it to the top, his expression matching Anju's.

"Crem! This is amazing!" Anju exclaimed, whirling around to the redhead. She beamed in response, nodding as she sat on the beam running across the roof before shimmying herself down a bit so she could lay back. Kafei and Anju sat with her, joining her in laying to stare straight up at the sky. The stars twinkled and danced all across the sky; since they were so far out away from town with little light to pollute it, the three of them could see even the most distant, dull-lit stars that were sprinkled around. Cremia pointed out the different constellations they could see, and the other two listened intently as she told them the stories connected to the stars.

They stayed up on the roof for hours talking, gossiping about what had been going on around town, Cremia telling more stories involving knights and terrifying beasts. They joked around, and Kafei admitted to having a slight crush on Anju, his heart beating rapidly in his chest to learn she had felt the same way. Not long after, they went back into the barn to go to sleep, just about an hour before the sun rose.

After that night, the three of them would have a number of slumber parties that followed the same pattern. Kafei and Anju would arrive in time for dinner, and they would then spend hours on the roof just talking. It became a ritual that Kafei would look forward to, already ready for the next time as he and Anju would begin their trip back to town. The roof would be the place they could confide in one another their deepest secrets, and make up with one another if they'd gotten into a fight. There was nothing they couldn't get through when they were up on top of the house, the stars giving them the calm and strength they needed.

As they got older, Kafei even began to notice that as he and Anju grew closer, becoming more affectionate with one another, Cremia seemed to get more quiet and reserved, her smile seeming more forced. On one night, she went inside earlier than usual, claiming she'd had more work than she was used to that day, and told them they could stay up without her. Kafei and Anju wished her a good night, the two of them staying up on the roof. As they were left alone, Kafei and Anju talked about how the feelings they held for each other were becoming stronger, and that night they shared their first kiss.

Another time they had gone to sleep at the ranch was just after Kafei's sixteenth birthday, and they got together to have a belated celebration. It went much the same as all the times before, where Cremia made dinner with all of Kafei's favorite foods, and when they climbed onto the rooftop of the house, the girls presented him with gifts, handcrafted items made with care. Cremia and Romani made a small box that was hand-painted, and inside was a tiny cow doll they had stitched together in their free time. Anju gave him a small, oddly wrapped present, and inside was the Pendant of Memories that she had crafted and painted. After Cremia went to bed, Anju and Kafei stayed up to talk, and decided to begin dating.

Much like all the other times, the last time Kafei had been on the rooftop, he would never forget. While he greatly enjoyed being able to spend time with his friends, Kafei had decided to make the night a memorable one. They were celebrating Anju's birthday, and Cremia had gone all out on dinner and decorating the barn with banners. They had a small dance party before heading up to the roof, ending with Cremia giving Anju a tight hug to celebrate her adulthood. Kafei headed up to the roof to prepare himself as the girls talked, and couldn't help but feel a mix of excitement and relief as Anju came up alone. Without wasting any time, he explained to her just how much she meant to him and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Kafei proposed to Anju that night, using the Pendant of Memories as he promised loyalty to her.

The rush of memories tugged at Kafei's heart, aching for the life he no longer knew. He wanted to be able to go back to how it was, being able to stay up all night talking with his best friends. He wanted to be as carefree as he once was, but knew in his heart it wouldn't ever be the same. Instead, he took Link's hand, letting the boy lead him up to the roof to look out at the sea of stars, and to possibly find the confidence of being as calm and strong as he once felt.

Link gave Kafei's hand a squeeze as he took it before leading him to the roof, taking a breath of the cool night air as he sat down on the middle beam. Link looked up at the stars, and noted that they were much more enjoyable when the moon was not looming over him, a reminder of the clock ticking down, and briefly he remembered being in Clock Town as the final seconds melted away, the earth shaking so hard that Link was almost knocked to the ground while trying to play his ocarina, the sight of the sky red like fire before everything faded to white, being sent back to the first day at the last possible moment. He shook the thought from his head quickly, not wanting to brood over it, before he looked to Kafei, giving him a smile.

'I would come up here sometimes, back when the moon was falling, made it easier to keep going,' Link stated before drawing his eyes back to the stars, admiring how they lit up the otherwise dark sky before continuing. 'It is peaceful, makes me think, get everything out of my head, but then again that could just be me,' He chucked a bit, looking back at Kafei. He hoped at least this would help the other in some way, even if it didn't help him in the same way it helped Link.

Kafei followed Link up into the rooftop, muscle memory kicking in by sitting in the same spot he'd sat all the years before. The stars twinkled out as he stared up at them, nostalgia hitting him even harder. The chirping of the crickets was a peaceful tune, and Kafei had to remind himself that he was with Link, looking over just in time to see him signing. It astounded Kafei to learn about Link holding a fondness for the roof they sat on, how it seemed to be a special place for more than just him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment, wondering what else had happened on the roof under the stars' pleasant glow. It was calming enough to urge honesty, and to be open with one's thoughts and feelings. There was a magic to it, the feeling that nothing could go wrong.

"What was it like, fighting for us?" Kafei finally asked softly, studying Link in the moonlight. He still didn't understand how the hero was able to not just go about saving the world for people he didn't know, but also dealing with their own tiny personal issues as well. He enjoyed travelling and helping people, but he couldn't wrap his head around the idea of fighting something that was hell-bent on destroying everything in its path. Even in the eyes of a Wolfos, it attacked for its meal, not just for sport. He couldn't imagine the malicious intent and fighting back.

Link was a bit taken back by Kafei's question, staring at him for a moment before casting his eyes down, humming thoughtfully. He recalled everything he had done upon arriving in Termina, the people he helped, the temples he trekked through, the monsters he had to face; he turned to once again look up at the stars, pulling in a breath of the breeze that passed them by as the stars seemed to coax the answer to Kafei's question out of him, pushing him to tell the other boy.

'Hard...' Link finally started, keeping his gazed fixed on the sky. 'Time had no meaning, but every second counted at the same time, I barely slept, barely ate, hard to do when the moon was constantly there, not letting me forget. The masks... Putting them on for the first time, it was agony, like my body was being torn apart, I have felt a lot of pain in my life, things that had even killed me, but the masks are the worst pain I have ever felt...' He explained. It felt a bit odd, to be this open and honest about what he had felt, but he figured that if he was going to be open with anyone, it would be Kafei.

'I remember all the times the moon was about to crash, on the final day, the final few hours, minutes... Can still feel how hard my heart would beat as I reset everything, going back to the first day so I could do it all over again. But...' Link turned back to Kafei, the bright stars reflecting on the red of his eyes pulling Link's attention, much like they always did. 'I would do it all again if I had to, to protect y... You all' Link caught himself before he slipped up, blush dusting his cheeks slightly as the stars coaxed a bit too much honesty from him.

Kafei paid attention to Link's hands as he signed, and he wanted to take them in his own if not for the fact that it would take away the hero's ability to communicate. He wanted to be able to comfort him through touch, but kept his hands to himself instead. The one thing Link admitted to that Kafei found off was about resetting things, and the final night in multiples. Faltering for a moment as he stared at the boy, his brows furrowed as he tried to comprehend what he was being told.

"What do you mean, reset? What happened?" Kafei finally asked, an ache settling into his head. Nothing about it made sense, and he was left more confused than anything.

Kafei sighed, knowing he was probably thinking too much into it. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. Thankfully it's all over, so you can rest easier with less worries," he murmured, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. He couldn't imagine going through every bit of pain and suffering the other had, for so many people he didn't even know. He could only hope to ever be as strong as Link.

As Kafei asked what he meant by resetting Link paused, staring at him, he had forgotten that he had yet to tell the other about the Song of Time and its effects. When Kafei put his hand on his shoulder he gave him a slight nod at his words, while it was true he didn't have to worry about the moon anymore, there was still the possibility that something else might come along to threaten everyone's lives, some evil that Link would have to face; he glanced down at the mark of the Triforce on his hand for a moment before averting his eyes, trying to shake the thought from his head, bringing himself back to the topic at hand, his ability to manipulate time. He bit his lip as he thought of where to even begin, and after a few moments he finally looked back to Kafei, bringing his hands up to sign.

'The Song of Time, if I play it I can go back in time, play it backwards I can slow time down, and playing the notes twice makes it go faster,' Link explained, hoping that he made sense. He could feel a bit of anxiety start to prod at his chest, he knew it was unfounded, having already told Kafei about many other rather odd things about himself and what he was able to do, but he still worried about the other boy's reaction, not wanting it to be negative, though he knew that it wouldn't be; still, his chest felt tight all the same as he signed.

Manipulating time. The idea was so far-fetched, and Kafei still had a hard time wrapping his head around it. None of it made any real sense, and if it had been anybody else, he would have looked at them like they'd lost their marbles. This was Link, though, and Kafei knew there had to be truth in his words to even tell Kafei something like that. His brows furrowed deeper still, looking up to the stars in the night sky. The faceless moon in the night sky was small and distant, holding no signs of impending doom like the one from before.

"Did you have to do it often? What would happen when you had to do it?" Kafei asked softly, full of questions and confusion. The thought of going back was an interesting concept; Kafei could think of several times where he'd regretted words and actions, wanting to go back in time to change things, but this seemed to be something much deeper than what he was assuming it was like.

"I suppose some things can't be helped, but I'm still amazed by you," Kafei admitted, finally turning to look back at the other boy. Of all the things he could have done, instead of running back the way he'd come, Link chose to stay and fight. It had to be no easy choice, to surround yourself with strangers with their own problems and situations to deal with, and to still fight for them. Kafei turned to look at Link head-on, chewing on his cheek for a moment in thought.

"Why did you stay? You could have walked away, but you didn't. There was more than you should have agreed to stick around for, but you did anyway. Why?" He asked, hoping he wasn't throwing out too many questions for Link to handle.

Link let out a small breath, the anxiety letting up on his chest at Kafei's response. The others flurry of questions didn't surprise Link, Kafei always asked a lot of questions, so he listened, thinking over his words, heat rose to his face a bit at the praise he was given before watching as Kafei turned to face him; his question caught Link off guard, blinking at the other a few times before he looked off to the side.

'Lost count of how many times I had to reset everything, I would get sent back to three days before the moon would fall, would lose any rupees I had, arrows, and bombs too, the only things I could hold onto were my weapons, masks, and empty bottles. Everyone else would go back too, to before I could help them, and no one would remember me,' He stopped for a moment, looking back at Kafei before picking up again. 'You do not remember, but I have met you many times before,' _And I can still remember every time_ , he wanted to add, but he kept that part to himself.

Kafei felt a pang in his chest as Link explained his ability to go back in time, resetting his inventory and also those around him; it made his heart ache to be told they knew each other long before, and his head hurt as he tried and failed to remember any previous meetings. Maybe it was why Kafei had been so easily drawn to Link, to be able to open up with him and share. He didn't exactly like it, honestly, having been able to see Link but not remember the time spent together. Even if it was during this cycle, during the threat of the moon falling, and even if he had done the exact same thing many times over, it left an uncomfortable pit in Kafei's stomach to be told he couldn't remember his time with the other boy. Link then shifted his focus to Kafei's other question. Why.

'As a hero, it is my duty to protect, even if it is people that I do not know, if I am needed, I am there. But beyond that, after helping everyone so many times, meeting everyone so many times, memorizing everyone's schedule, I cared, even if they would not remember me, I fought not only because it was my duty, but because I cared. And I suppose... After meeting you for the first time, learning that we shared a similar situation, it was important to me that you stayed alive,' Link admitted, a blush settled on his cheeks.

Link could feel an uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach at sharing his feelings so openly. While he knew he could be honest with Kafei he would be lying if he said he didn't purposefully leave out details, keep things to himself, downplay his feelings and emotions; being open was not something that came naturally to Link, and he bit his lip as he mentally cursed the stars, blaming them for making him over share.

As Link explained his reasons for staying, Kafei couldn't help the blush rise in his cheeks a bit. Of course, it made sense for Link to want to protect people, and there would be a sense of urgency to save somebody you could see yourself in, but it still caught Kafei off guard for Link to admit so openly about keeping him alive. It was endearing, and Kafei didn't stop himself from reaching out, taking one of Link's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry," Kafei repeated, looking down to their laced fingers. The hero had so much he'd taken on, it was a wonder that he wasn't more fragile to the situation. If it had been Kafei, he already knew he would have broken down and failed. "Thank you for saving us," he added softly, willing himself to look Link in the eye finally. He was just glad that he could remember their interactions since Link broke the cycle, giving them peace of mind.

Link smiled softly to Kafei as he took his hand, squeezing it slightly at his words. While he appreciated the moment, the topic of the conversation being so focused on him made the uncomfortable feeling prick at his skin, he never really liked to talk about himself, and more importantly, they came up here to help Kafei, not so Link could reminisce about his struggles; so he gently took his hand away, bringing it up to sign.

'So why were you up? If you want to talk about it,' He asked, trying to shift the focus back on the other. While he wanted to know what was troubling Kafei, he also didn't want to push him if he didn't want to talk about it, so he just tried to be as gentle as he could as he hoped that the stars would give Kafei the encouragement he needed to be honest with him.

Kafei sighed softly, looking from Link up to the starlit sky. He couldn't get the old memories out of his head, as well as the new ones. So much had happened in so little time, and he bottled up many of his emotions over it and his cup was overflowing. He wasn't exactly sure on how to even start talking about it, how much would be too much to unload onto the other. While Link was offering to listen, he didn't want to burden him with his thoughts.

"I know it's rude of me to say that I'm glad you can understand how I feel about the whole cursed body situation, but it's true," Kafei admitted, feeling tears already beginning to sting at his eyes. He knew he'd spent too long crying over his curse, and yet here he was, shedding more tears. He felt so pathetic about it. Of course he wanted to scream out to the heavens, wanting them to take it all back, but he knew he had to accept it and move on. Some days were just harder than others.

"I just- it's been really hard. There's been so much going on, almost too much, that I'm still not over it? I haven't given myself the time to really think over what's happened. Between all the adventures, and working with the girls, I've been too busy to let myself feel it," Kafei began to explain, chewing on his cheek for a moment. He tried to sort through his feelings as best he could, but had been putting them to the side for other things for so long that it became difficult to properly express them.

"I know things are over with Anju, but I haven't really let myself feel it. It's been almost two months since it happened, and there are days I have to remind myself it happened, but I haven't really felt it, you know?"

Link hummed at Kafei's words, taking a moment to think them over. Truthfully Link had no experience with relationships, only ever having small crushes, briefly thinking back to when he was a child living in the forest, Saria reprimanding him when he told her about liking Mido. She told him that he shouldn't feel that way when all Mido did was bully him, call him names, belittle him, even hit him, back then he didn't understand, but he didn't know any better, his mind still that of a child; he then thought, of course, of Zelda, but those feelings had long been dead and gone, he clenched his jaw a bit, feeling anger beginning to bubble in the pit of his stomach. Trying to put out the fire before it had a chance to set ablaze to his temper, he brought his mind back to Kafei, the only one of his crushes that ever developed into something deeper in his heart.

'Though it is not quite the same, I think I can understand how you feel. Sometimes when something hurts it is easier to not think about it,' He shifted his eyes down as he thought about the state of his body, the fact that he was stuck as a child. It was something he has come to accept over the time he's stayed in Termina, there was nothing he could do to fix it after all, but if he thought about it too much, dwelled on it for too long, it would take its toll on him, anger and sadness settling in his stomach. He bit his lip as he struggled for what he could tell the other to help, something that could possibly ease his feelings, and after a few moments he finally settled, looking back up to Kafei.

'You can let yourself feel it now, I am here for you,' Link took Kafei's hand in his own, squeezing it a bit as he looked at him earnestly.

The thought of finally letting his emotions go took Kafei by surprise; while he could admit to pushing the thoughts away, he didn't even know where to begin processing it. Kafei had accepted that he was stuck in a child's body, since he had to come to terms with it on a daily basis, and he knew because of it he couldn't be with Anju anymore. His heartbeat picked up its pace when his vision fractured, the tears streaming down his face as Link took his hand. He couldn't stop the rushing thoughts of how he had to remain strong, to stop crying, but it was all for naught.

"I screwed it all up," Kafei croaked, unable to look away from the stars. He hiccuped as the tears continued to trail down his cheeks, the pain in his chest growing as the words came out. He knew it was his fault that Anju was hurt, and that he had failed her. If he had been able to find the cure to the curse, then she wouldn't have a reason to be hurt. He mucked everything up. "If I did better- it's my fault, I fucked it up."

Kafei squeezed Link's hand harder as he used his free arm to cover his face. He couldn't stop the wave of guilt from crashing down on him, his entire body feeling like it was being weighed down by all of his faults and flaws, with the contact with Link being the only thing keeping him from drowning in the sorrow.

Link bit his lip as Kafei cried, his heart aching at how broken his voice sounded. Gently he pulled the other boy into a hug, wrapping his arms around his middle, holding him as he softly rubbed his back, he hoped that he could provide Kafei enough comfort, wishing there was something more he could do, something that would take Kafei's pain away entirely, but at the moment, holding him was all he could do; Link let Kafei cry for a few minutes, wanting him to let it out, before he slowly pulled away.

'It is not your fault, please do not think that, you did everything you could. You are only where you are now because it was out of your control, I am sure Anju knows that,' He started, pausing for a moment to place a soft hand on Kafei's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears there. He lingered for just a moment before taking his hand away again to continue.

'You did not ask for any of this, it happened to you, but you did not make it happen. You have been through all of Termina trying to fix it, you faced monsters, slept out in the open on the ground, shot an arrow, saved my life, all when you had barely ever been outside of town before, you did all those things just to try to fix it. You tried, Kafei, but sometimes no matter how hard you try things just do not work out, that is not your fault, none of it is your fault, it never was,' Link tried to reassure Kafei, hoping that his words could hold at least a bit of meaning to the other.

He hated the fact that Kafei blamed himself. He didn't deserve the things that happened to him, he was a victim, caught in the cross fire of Skull Kid's anger and the power of Majora's Mask, and the fact that they could not find a cure was out of his control, as well as Link's own. It wasn't Kafei's fault, and Link wanted desperately for him to realize that.

Kafei could barely make out the words Link was signing through his tears, though the other wiping them away, holding his cheek in his palm caused more to fall. He could barely use his voice, the words evading him as he felt the care in the touch. He wanted to be able to tell Link how much it meant to him to know somebody hadn't thought him a failure, even if the feeling continued to nag at him.

After taking a moment to breathe, Kafei sniffled as Link continued to sign, pointing out everything they had done since Link saved Termina. The truth of the matter was that Kafei truly had done his best, but it hadn't been enough. There was also the possibility that there wasn't a cure to be found, and if that were the case, then he was doomed from the start. While he had desperately hoped that wasn't true, Kafei knew all he could do was accept it and move on. Kafei sat there in silence for a few minutes, the tears finally subsiding as he looked at Link. There were so many thoughts racing through his head, negative and toxic about himself, but the thoughts Link brought about were bright and shining through the darkness.

"You know," he finally murmured, sniffling softly, "I used to sit on this roof a lot when I was growing up. Cremia, Anju, and I would come up here during sleepovers." Kafei told Link of the different memories he had, and how several important events took place there. How many of the big steps in his relationship with Anju happened on the roof of the barn, and how grateful he was that he was able to create those memories. It seemed like it had been ages since he was able to be on the roof with the ones he loved, but Kafei knew with time things would work themselves out for the better. 

As Kafei told Link the stories from his youth, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips at the memories. They tugged at his heart to be able to share them, recounting thoughts and feelings he hadn't told others before. While tears still formed at the thought of not being able to go down the path he'd planned with Anju, to spend the rest of his days with her, it did make him feel a bit better to know the memories of the better days would still remain. Link listened as Kafei recounted stories from when he was growing up, all the things that had happened on the roof. It surprised Link to learn that the place that gave him solace when he needed it was just as significant to the other, if not more so.

'Did not know this place was important to you as well,' Link mused, a soft smile on his face. 'Even though I am not Anju or Cremia, I hope that this moment can be memorable too, would hate to break the streak you had going,' He chuckled a bit as he looked up at the stars.

The sound of Link's laughter brought out another smile from Kafei, and he nodded slightly. "I won't ever forget this," he told the other, snorting a little at the joke. It seemed as if the stars held onto most of Kafei's best and most vulnerable moments, shining their promises down onto the boys.

As Link watched the stars he could feel the familiar warm feeling pooling in his chest. The feeling he would get when he would learn more about Kafei, about his life and the things he would do as he grew up, it made him think about all the things he has told Kafei about himself, wondering briefly if Kafei would get the same feeling, though he knew he probably didn't; still though, he was grateful to have Kafei, to listen to his troubles and the things he went through, even if he didn't like talking about it, Kafei was there for him when he did. Link's mind then drifted to when he had fallen into the mushroom patch, how Kafei helped him through it despite Link's actions, and he bit his lip as he realized he had yet to properly thank Kafei, something that he had to rectify.

'Thank you, by the way, for helping me when I fell into those mushrooms, know I was not... Easy to deal with,' He thanked the other before turning back to him, looking to his eyes, and as he did the warm feeling in his chest avalanched, overflowing and filling his entire body, practically overwhelming him, and before he could even think to stop himself he continued to sign. 'Not just that though, thank you for being there for me so often, was so used to being alone, so to have someone... Someone like you, willing to be there for me, it means a lot. I have not told anyone a fraction of the things I have told you, no one knows me like you do, to other people I am just a face, some weird kid, but to you... You know me, you are the only one who does, so... Thank you,' Link rambled off, his hands signing his words faster than he normally did. Heat rose to his face at his own honesty, embarrassed about being so open, but he supposed at this point it was what he should have expected, as Kafei had already told him, many things would happened when you sit under the stars with someone you love.

As Link began to sign again, Kafei had to wrack his brain to keep up with all the words being signed. As he processed it, he could feel his cheeks begin to glow, a warmth filling his belly as Link thanked him. It caught him off guard to be thanked for so many different things all at once, and his heart grew to beating at a rapid pace as he tried to find the words to say.

"You don't have to thank me for all of that, you know," he murmured, biting his lip momentarily. In the short time he'd been cursed, Link had quickly become his best friend and closest confidant, and it was only natural to open up to those you were close with.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, though. You've done so much more to help me, Link. If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do. Honestly, I probably wouldn't even be here. It's not like I would've survived out there without you. I never knew how to really rough it on my own, you taught me that. You were able to fish so we didn't have to resort to your nasty worms. Even then, there's no telling if I would have even made it out of hiding if it weren't for you. So really, thank you for everything," Kafei told Link as he looked him in the eye, brows furrowing just the slightest bit. The warm feeling had grown out, reaching through to his fingers and toes; it wasn't an unwelcome feeling, but rather he embraced it, letting the feeling engulf him. It was warm and left him breathless, and he wanted it to never end.

Link could feel his breath get caught in his throat as Kafei spoke, his face heating up further at his words. Being thanked for his deeds was something Link was never able to get used to, it always left him feeling embarrassed, and the fact that it was Kafei made it worse; his ears twitched a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking off to the side as he tried to come up with the right words. There were many things he wanted to tell Kafei, like the true nature of his feelings, but he knew that he couldn't, biting his lip as he reminded himself that he just had to live with it, no matter how much the stars pushed him.

'My worms are not nasty, you are just a city boy,' Is what Link settled on, giving Kafei a small smirk as he teased. He then reached out, taking Kafei's hand gently as his smirk shifted into a soft smile, he hoped that the gesture would get across the fact that he appreciated Kafei's thanks, even if he couldn't find the words to express it, or felt like he didn't deserve it in the first place.

Out of all the things Kafei had said, that he'd poured his heart out about, Link chose to comment on the worms. It took Kafei back, and he began to laugh, starting as a light giggle before becoming one of those deep-bellied laughs that left him breathless. Link could feel his heart swelling as Kafei laughed, almost feeling like it could burst at how rapid it was beating. He tried and failed to calm his heart as he could feel his face heat up even further, he's heard the other laugh before, but not like this, not as heartfelt, not as deep, and he quickly decided that it was the best sound that has ever graced his ears. He couldn't help but laugh along with the other as what he could only describe as butterflies swarmed in his stomach. It took a minute for him to calm down, wiping away a tear that had formed from the laughter. Kafei didn't bother trying to hide the grin that formed, embracing Link's hands as their fingers laced together.

"Really though, thank you. I definitely needed this, and as awful as I've felt over everything here lately, I don't think the stars in the sky will let me forget this moment either," Kafei told Link, looking him in the eye in sincerity. The truth in his words, that he truly hadn't felt himself since the entire ordeal began, didn't mean that he couldn't begin the healing process to becoming himself once more, but he knew it wouldn't be the same. He would be able to have new memories to go with his old ones, and the thought honestly did bring him some excitement. In time, he would be able to bring himself to see those he'd known before, including Anju, and he would be able to find new happiness. When their laughter died down and Kafei spoke Link squeezed his hand lightly, smiling to him; knowing that Kafei felt that this moment with him was memorable, when the roof they sat on already held so much history for the other boy, made the butterflies in his stomach threaten to leave his throat as he was once again reminded that he was in love with Kafei.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Kafei began to tell Link the stories of the stars and constellations, and after a few minutes, he let out a yawn, trying to push through. At the end of one of the stories, he yawned again, followed by a soft chuckle.

"I think the stars are saying it's time for bed," Kafei teased, turning to look at Link. The deep purple of the night sky had begun to lighten up into a softer blue, and he knew the sun would be following close behind. As much as he wanted to keep bonding on the roof, he knew it would have to wait for another night. As he stood, Kafei held out a hand to pull Link up with him, leading him back down to go inside the barn. Within a few minutes, he was curled up against the other on their bed of hay, fast asleep.

Link listened contently as Kafei told him stories about the stars, stealing glances at him as he spoke. He could feel himself growing tired once again, his eyes blinking slowly as he tried to keep focus on Kafei's words, and when the other yawned, telling him that it was time to go to bed as he outstretched his hand Link gave him a nod, taking his hand as he led him off the roof and back into the barn, and it didn't take very long at all for the two to fall asleep.

When Link opened his eyes again to the conscious world he blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. As he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed that it seemed darker in the barn than usual, and quickly he realized that it must have been late in the afternoon; he shot up from the hay he and Kafei laid in, turning to shake the other awake as panic jump started his heart from over sleeping. He knew that Cremia probably wouldn't be upset at them, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for skipping out on the morning chores.

Being shaken awake had never been something Kafei was fond of; he had been jolted out of the peaceful sleep he'd been enjoying, his heart beating rapidly in his chest in alarm. He was greeted to Link's panicked expression, which did nothing to calm him down. It only brought up terror from within, thoughts of different emergencies flooding his mind.

"Wh-what's going on? What's wrong?" He asked, shooting up from where he'd been laying. All he could think of was somebody being hurt, and it brought a sick feeling to his stomach.

Before Kafei could continue to distress much more, the door to the barn slowly opened, Romani peeping in through the crack. Upon seeing the boys awake, she burst through with a grin, excitedly hopping over to them.

"Finally, you two are awake! My sister told Romani to leave you alone, but now you're up! Come eat!" She practically shouted, leaving as quickly as she had entered. Kafei looked to Link with furrowed brows, still unsure of what was going on. He stood with a grunt, body sore from sleep. He held out a hand to Link just as he had the night before, leading him to the farmhouse.

Kafei realized just how late in the day it had been as they stepped outside, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Of course, it hadn't been the intent to waste the day away, but knew the late night into the early morning had been the reasoning. Once they got inside, Romani was sitting at the table, begging Cremia to be able to start eating the dinner that had been served. When the door of the barn opened Link half expected Cremia to come in to chastise them, but when he saw Romani he couldn't help but be a bit surprised. He took Kafei's hand, worrying his bottom lip as they made their way to the house, and upon entering, Cremia, who had been cleaning up from cooking dinner, laughing a bit at Romani's begging, looked to the two boys.

"Look who's finally up!" Cremia teased a bit with a smile as she finished up, going to sit at the table next to Romani. "Take a seat, dinner just got done,"

'Sorry for over sleeping, why did you not wake us up?' Link asked after untangling his hand from Kafei's, making his way over to the table and looking over the plate of food that had been set out, his stomach growling a bit. His nerves about sleeping in starting to die down as it seemed Cremia wasn't upset at them.

"Well, I saw you two on the roof last night, and I figured you could probably use some extra sleep," Cremia chuckled a bit.

To hear that Cremia had seen them on the roof made Link's cheeks heat up just a bit. He felt like a child being caught doing something they weren't supposed to, though he appreciated the fact that she had let the two of them rest. He gave Cremia a nod as he sat, thanking her for the food before digging in. Kafei took a seat at the table as Romani dug into the food, thanking her sister between bites. He couldn't help the soft laugh at the sight, smiling as Cremia joined them. A blush rose to his cheeks as she admitted to seeing them, suddenly feeling bashful about it. The roof had always been a sacred place for the three of them, and he never knew if she was okay with sharing it with others. It was Link, though, and that had to be okay, right?

Kafei thanked her quietly before digging into the food, still thinking about the late night. It had been quite some time since he had opened up like that, and he felt more free than he had in an even longer time. The more he thought about it, Kafei realized the last few times he'd really talked about his feelings had been with Link, letting the tears flow as he talked. It brought a smile to his face to think about how close they had become, and it was hard to believe they'd been strangers just months before. Now, he couldn't imagine getting by without seeing the other boy every day. Truthfully, he didn't want to either, and as Kafei caught sight of Link out of the corner of his eye, he could feel the same warm feeling in his belly as he'd gotten the night before.

He would be okay. Especially with Link by his side.


	8. Try Again

What little that was left of the day passed by like normal, and Link was glad that the two of them could at least help clean up from the day, making up for the lack of their help in the morning. When they retired back to the barn for the night Link struggled to fall asleep, having only been awake for a handful of hours, so instead he took to exercising, using one of the large rectangular blocks of hay that sat in the corner of the barn; taking one he lifted it above his head, then put it back down onto the ground, repeating the process over and over. Kafei watched as Link lifted the hay like weights. 

It was mesmerizing to watch, up and down with the heavy blocks. It intrigued him; Kafei knew it would be a good idea to try and build his muscle mass as well, though starting with those big blocks would be a disaster waiting to happen. Pretty soon Link's blood was pumping through his veins, breathing heavy as he sweat, and he wasn't sure how much time had passed when he finally stopped, placing the hay back into its spot, but his arms burned pleasantly and he could feel his body growing tired from the work out as he flopped into his and Kafei's bed of hay; as he had hoped, once his breathing slowed to a normal pace, he could feel the edges of sleep prodding at him finally, and it didn't take much longer for him to drift into a light sleep. The time passed rather quickly, and before Kafei knew it, Link had finished, and he flopped over onto the bed next to him. Kafei wrinkled his nose at the smell from the workout, but he soon settled into it, falling asleep not long after the other.

It had only been a few days later when the routine of the ranch was interrupted once again. A Deku Scrub messenger had shown up while Link, Kafei, and Romani had been training outside, the three had paused what they were doing as the Deku Scrub made his way to Link, bowing infront of him, not paying any mind to Kafei or Romani, who began to bow up, but Kafei held her back from doing anything.

"Master Link, I have come with a message from the king! He requests your presence at once!" The scrub announced enthusiastically. Link stared for a moment, wondering what it could be that the king required his assistance for, but after a moment he gave the Deku a nod.

'We will head out right away, thank you,' Link informed the scrub as he stood, who tilted his head curiously.

"We? The king only requested you," He asked. It didn't surprise Link really, the king probably didn't even consider that Link would come with Kafei, even if he brought him the last time he was there. As the Scrub specified the request had only been extended to Link, Kafei felt himself sink a bit; it wasn't surprising that they would only ask for the hero since they knew him better and knew what he was capable of, it still felt disappointing to be disregarded like that.

'Kafei will be coming along, I will not go anywhere without him,' Link stated, gesturing in Kafei's direction. The Deku Scrub looked to Kafei, eyeing him up and down for a moment before turning back to Link.

"I don't know how the king will like that... But I will inform him. Now please make haste! You mustn't dawdle when the king requests something, you know how impatient he is," The scrub laughed a bit before waving his farewell, Link returning the gesture as he made his way back out of the ranch. Link still wondered what the king needed him for, but it must be urgent if he was needed so quickly. He then turned to Kafei, giving him a smile.

'Looks like we have another job to do.'

Before Kafei could accept the situation, not wanting to offend the Deku Royal Family by putting up a fight, Link told the Deku Messenger that he wasn't going if Kafei wasn't, and his eyes widened in shock. Kafei didn't want to cause any trouble, and he knew he would be okay to stay at the ranch while Link took care of business, but for Link to disagree so openly left Kafei with a warm feeling in his chest. Soon after, the Scrub left, leaving the three where they stood.

"Thank you," Kafei finally breathed out, an excitement brewing in his belly over what had happened. He knew Link was brave, and he lacked etiquette training, but it still amazed him. Kafei just hoped the Deku King wouldn't be too angry upon finding out.

'You think I would go without you?' Link quirked a brow at the other boy, chuckling a bit before gesturing his head towards the house. 'We should tell Cremia,' He stated, instinctively taking Kafei's hand and heading to the house. Kafei blushed slightly at Link's question, the boy hitting the mark. While he didn't want to have to stay behind, Kafei had settled with the fact that the people in Termina already knew of Link as a hero. Of course they were going to trust him with their problems, whereas the people who knew Kafei knew him as the sheltered son of the mayor; that wouldn't exactly alleviate any worries about his abilities, no matter how far he'd come since he'd been cursed.

After informing Cremia of the new development, and a couple of minutes gathering some supplies the two set off, waving a goodbye to the girls as they headed through the gate of the ranch. It took them a while, but thankfully, as they left early in the day, when they arrived at the palace they still had a good few hours to spare before night fall; upon entering the throne room the two were greeted with the Deku King's booming voice, much like before.

"Link! And.... Uh... The other one, welcome back! I have to say I am a bit surprised you allowed him to tag along, though I suppose if he is your assistant it can't be helped," The king greeted the two of them. Link began to wave a hello, but at the insinuation that Kafei was his assistant he paused, a bit shocked, before shaking his head quickly.

'Kafei is not my assistant, he is my friend, please treat him as such,' Link corrected the king, furrowing his brow a bit in annoyance. It was becoming a bit aggravating, how quick the king was to disregard Kafei, deeming him as nothing more than an assistant, when Link knew he was much more important than that. Kafei bit at his cheek at the king's tone, taken aback by how he'd been disregarded as anything more than an aide to Link. While he knew he had made progress, it still hurt to be considered so low, especially for it to happen right in front of him as if he weren't there.

"Is that so? I say, sometimes you remind me of my daughter, so strong headed!" The king laughed loudly, and Link bristled further at his comments. Being compared to his daughter, a girl, left Link with an almost unbearable discomfort in the pit of his stomach, and while Link knew logically he didn't mean it with any ill intent, he had to clench his jaw to keep himself from letting out an audible huff of anger; as the king spoke, Kafei could tell Link was growing more irritable with every word. First, from his underestimating Kafei, then comparing Link to his daughter, Kafei could see the anger building. He silently took Link's hand, hoping the physical contact would help to soothe the feelings and make it through their meeting in one piece. Before Link could respond, the king picked up again.

"No matter though, there are much more important matters to discuss! You see, I sent for you because my daughter will be going on her first diplomatic outing, she will be trading some of our herbs in exchange for some Goron spices! But the trip to the mountains is much too dangerous for her to go it alone, and I wouldn't trust anyone else to accompany her but you, Link! Please make sure she gets there and back safe, won't you?" The king explained, clasping his hands together as he spoke. Link almost wanted to decline, with the way he was feeling now, but he gave the king a nod, knowing that the princess was much more of an enjoyable person than her father. 

Upon hearing that they would be escorting the princess to the mountains and back, Kafei felt himself relax just a bit. As long as things went well, there wouldn't be much to worry about. Get to the village, socialize with the officials there, then head back. He could remember times when his father would leave for similar trips when he was a child, and could tell it was going to be much of the same.

"Wonderful! I knew I could count on you! Oh, here she comes now," The Deku King began to thank him when he turned his attention to the door, the princess walking through the threshold.

"Father! I'm ready! Is Link-" The princess began, cutting herself off upon seeing Link and Kafei. "Link! You're here! And... Kafei, correct? It's nice to see you again," She gave the two boys a curtsy. Link felt a bit relieved as the princess greeted them. Yes, she was _much_ more enjoyable than the king.

When the princess came out, Kafei took to a bow, trying to hide his smile as she had remembered his name. While the Deku King left Kafei feeling small and insignificant, the princess had met him once before and remembered who he was, and it definitely was able to help with the sour aura he could feel around him.

"Hello, Your Highness. We'll make sure your trip goes well and you are safe while out in the country," he told her as he straightened up, grinning between her and Link. He couldn't wait to get out of that palace, and an adventure with Link was the perfect thing to cheer him up.

After the king gave his daughter a rather lengthy lecture about being safe, the three set off, making their way to the mountains. On their way back across the swamp they made idle conversation to pass the time as their boat trudged through the water. Kafei settled comfortably next to Link in the boat after making sure the princess had her seat. For the most part, it was quiet enough, and Kafei was reminded of the last time he and Link had taken the boat to and from the palace. The air was a lot more relaxed, and Kafei was grateful for it as he held onto Link's hand. He couldn't believe how awkward and stifling he had been when they first began their adventure together.

'Your father... He makes me very angry sometimes...' Link grimaced to the princess after finally untangling his hand from Kafei's, and the Princess let out an exasperated sigh. When Link took his hand from his, Kafei tried his best not to pout. Link needed to be able to talk with the princess; they got along well enough to hold a conversation, and it would be unfair for Kafei to bogart that time.

"My apologies, Link, he means well, but he can be so stuck in his ways sometimes... I'll be sure to have a talk with him when we get back," The princess apologized on behalf of her father, to which Link thanked her before slipping his hand back into Kafei's, glad that she would be giving her father a word about his behaviour. It surprise Kafei a bit for Link to admit to the princess how her father made him feel, and the fact that she apologized let Kafei know that it hadn't been an isolated incident. While he wanted to ask, Kafei thought better of it, gladly taking Link's hand back in his own. After a few moments, the princess hummed a bit, putting her hand to her chin.

"Forgive me if it's rude to ask, but before, you were looking for a cure for your curse, have you not found it yet?" She asked curiously, tilting her head as she looked Kafei up and down. At the princess's question, Kafei felt another bit of a blush creep up on him. She was a lot more perceptive than her father, and her memory was impeccable. It made Kafei feel a bit self-conscious, but he quickly shook the feeling away.

"Ah, not yet," Kafei told her, a pathetic smile coming to his face. "We've taken a step back from actively looking, but would you let us know if you hear anything? It would mean a lot." While he still wanted the cure for his curse, Kafei had begun to have some mixed feelings over it. He'd already ended his relationship with Anju, so what would be left for him to return to if he managed to find the way back to adulthood?

"Of course! I'll be sure to let you know right away if I hear anything!" The princess smiled at Kafei, before shifting her eyes down to where Link and Kafei's hands intertwined, staring for a moment before pulling her eyes back up to the two boys. "You two sure do like to hold hands often, don't you?" She giggled, and Link's face turned red quickly at her comment. 

Kafei smiled to the princess as she agreed to let the boys know if she heard anything, though it didn't last long; the smile immediately fell as she questioned their physical contact, hands linked together. He didn't like the idea of having to defend his friendship with Link, but was more than ready if he had to. Link took his hand from Kafei's, moving to fold them in his lap as he played with his fingers nervously, feeling almost ashamed of the contact when it was so blatantly pointed out. 

"We're friends, it's comfortable," Kafei stated, though he got the feeling nobody was listening to him. He could feel a pang in his chest as Link took his hand away, brows furrowing in confusion. Usually there wasn't a problem holding hands in front of others, not even the king, so why was it an issue now? The Deku Princess giggled once again upon seeing how nervous Link had gotten, before she brought her hands together.

"Do you still have that mask? The one that turns you into a Deku Scrub? Can you put it on?" The princess pleaded, her yellow eyes sparkling. Link was taken back a bit, feeling like he got whiplash from the embarrassment to the sudden request, but he gave the princess a nod before reaching into his pouch, pulling out the Deku mask, and putting it to his face. Once he had transformed the princess clapped excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat. 

Kafei watched as the princess asked for Link to wear the Deku Mask, surprised that he would agree to it. He knew the other felt pain from it, and regardless if he said it was fine or not, Kafei could remember asking him not to wear them if he could help it. While he knew it might be hypocritical, this wasn't a situation where it was necessary and wished Link to stop; instead, Kafei sat there, biting his tongue as the princess seemed to coo in excitement at it.

"Like that you look like someone I used to know!" She exclaimed. Her expression then changed from excited to wistful almost as she stared at Link for a few moments, before getting up from her seat and making a spot for herself next to Link. "Could I hold your hand as well? If Kafei gets to, it's only fair," She asked, looking to Link with large eyes, and he swore if she had eyelashes she would be batting them at him. Link hesitated for a moment, feeling slightly awkward at the request, but, she did have a point, it would seem odd if he let Kafei hold his hand, but no one else, so he gave the princess a small nod, and she thanked him happily before quickly taking his hand in hers.

Before he could understand what was happening, the princess moved to sit beside Link, taking his hand in her own. As his brows furrowed, Kafei felt another pang in his chest, confusion flooding through him. Of course, there was no reason for him not to trust the princess. The main goal was keeping her safe and happy on her expedition, and if that meant holding Link's hand, then that shouldn't be a problem.

It was a problem. Kafei didn't like it.

Kafei crossed his leg over the other, staring out the side of the boat as he let the princess gush over the turn of events. He wanted to tell her to stop, to be able to take Link's hand back, but he couldn't. So he let it happen, hoping Link could feel how sorry he was for his cowardice.

The rest of the boat ride passed with the Deku Princess talking about how things had been in the palace, stories about things she had done with the monkeys, her hand in Link's the entire time. Link could do little more than nod along as the princess spoke, his hand being occupied with hers, but thankfully she didn't seem to mind. Kafei tried not to let his irritation get the best of him as the boat ride continued, biting at his cheek as the princess continued on and on. He held no ill will toward her, and could tell she was excited for her first outing and being able to tell Link about what had happened since she had last seen him. His hands fidgeted together in his lap, unsure of what to do with them since he was so used to holding Link's hands in them.

When the boat finally stopped the princess pulled Link from his seat and off the boat quickly, excited to finally be able to leave the swamp, Link stumbled a bit as he was pulled, but regained his footing to follow along behind her as she walked across the dock; he then paused, stopping to wait for Kafei to catch up, before he let the princess continue walking. Upon the boat ride ending, Kafei felt a fresh wave of irritation hit as he watched the princess pull Link off with her, Link barely able to keep his footing to keep up.

When they left the swamp and entered Termina Field Link could feel the princess's grip tighten around his hand as she stared in amazement, stars in her eyes.

"Link! This is amazing! Termina is so huge!" The princess exclaimed as she whipped around to turn to Link. He gave her a nod, chuckling a bit, amused by her wonder, before she pulled him into a tight hug, thanking him for accompanying her.

After letting Link go she quickly took his hand once again, excitedly leading him through the field. Skipping across logs and through the tall grass, taking in anything and everything she could as she tugged Link along all the while, he let her lead him through the fields, wanting her to enjoy her first time outside of the swamp, but he would pause every now and again, waiting up to make sure they didn't stray too far from Kafei; as they went, Link would spot chests hidden away, excitement rising in his chests as he would open them, only to be greeted with rupees, and he would sigh, a bit annoyed, as he placed them back inside, closing the chests and putting them back in their hiding spots for others to stumble upon. Kafei's irritation didn't let up as they made their way into the field, and he tried to push it down as he used the bow to successfully shoot at the keese that eyed them from the trees. He did his best to keep an eye out for any enemies that would pose as a threat, taking them out quickly as the princess clung to Link. Kafei had a hard time bringing himself to look at the princess or Link, knowing the sight of their joined hands bringing a sour feeling to his stomach. He couldn't understand why, why he got the feeling and why it wouldn't go away, so he focused on taking care of the monsters that threatened them since Link was focused on taking care of the princess.

When it had begun to grow dark Link finally stopped the princess, putting his free hand on her shoulder for a moment before taking the hand she was holding back so he could sign.

'It is getting dark, we need to set up camp for the night, we can continue in the morning,' He informed her, to which she pouted a bit, but agreed anyways.

Not long after, the three found a safe spot to set up for the night. Link let out a sigh as he finally pulled the Deku mask from his face, turning back into himself, he was sweating, his body tired and fatigued from being in the different form for hours; usually, he would be able to handle it, but it had been a while since he had worn any of the masks for long stretches of time, and he could feel that is body was out of practice. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, that the princess seemed disappointed when he took the mask off, he felt bad, and while he was glad that he was able to make her happy with it, he needed a break for at least a few hours.

Finally, it began to get dark out, and Kafei felt some sort of relief from the terrible feeling he had as he watched Link take the transformation mask off. He didn't miss the look on the princess's face as Link looked like his usual self once again, and couldn't get the smug feeling to go away as he began to set up a fire. Still, no matter what he was feeling, Kafei wanted to make sure the princess could also enjoy the meal with them, so he put together some fruits and vegetables into a salad, and put some cucco meat on stakes to roast over the fire. It was a simple meal, and when it was all finished, he pulled out a couple of bottles of milk and presented it to the princess for her to pick from first.

"I'm not sure exactly what you would enjoy the most, but if this isn't what you prefer, please let me know so I can prepare better in the days to come," he told her, forcing a smile. He didn't want the princess to feel as uncomfortable as he had, but being able to see Link as he was did bring some ease to him.

"This will do nicely, thank you!" The princess thanked Kafei before taking a portion of food for herself, Link quickly doing the same.

Link wasted no time digging into the food, eating feverishly like he usually did, and the princess laughed a bit as she watched. After they had finished eating Link and Kafei went about their nightly routine, making a spot for themselves before cuddling close, wrapping their arms around each other, the only difference being the fact that the princess was there, laying in her own spot not far off; given how strenuous the day had been for Link, he quickly fell asleep, comfortable in Kafei's arms. Thankfully, the princess was okay with the meal made, so Kafei dug in, feeling a bit more ravenous for it than usual. He didn't want to make a bad impression on her, and the way his parents raised him ingrained proper manners around those with status, but he had bottled up and shut down any emotion he'd felt during the course of the trip and it was starting to take its toll on him. He ate his dinner quickly before putting out the fire, and promptly curled up into Link's chest. As he laid there, he felt a dull ache in his own chest, only soothed by being so close to the other boy, and fell asleep soon after.

The next day followed the same pattern as before, the princess asking Link to wear the Deku mask, and then taking his hand to lead him around the field excitedly. It was tiring, his body feeling the exhaustion from wearing the mask, but he put up with it and pushed on, not wanting to ruin the princess's good mood; much like the day before as well, every chest he stumbled upon he opened in hopes it would contain something useful, but again, he was only met with rupees in varying values. He was getting increasingly annoyed with his luck each chest he opened, and the headache starting to develop from the strain of the mask and being pulled around didn't help, and as the day wore on he quickly became very fed up with everything going on; he didn't want to hold the princess's hand anymore, he didn't want to wear the Deku mask anymore, and he especially didn't want to find another rupee, still though he bared it, letting the princess drag him along by the hand.

The next day, Kafei woke up feeling awful. Physically, he felt fine, but he was already quite irritated with the day, and the feeling only carried on as the day dragged by. He kept his mouth shut as the princess begged Link to put the mask on once more, watching as she excitedly pulled him along once again. It ate at his nerves to watch, and took once more to defeating the monsters they crossed. He put more force into it than usual, watching as each arrow hit their target. It frustrated Kafei that it wasn't even satisfying for him to watch, that he couldn't bring himself to feel pride in the improvement of his accuracy.

By the time night came once again they had arrived in the Goron Village, just in time to miss the Wolfos that lurked beyond the entrance. The princess met with the Goron leader, making the trade of herbs and spices successfully, and though Link knew their trip wasn't over yet, he still felt a bit of relief knowing that it was at least half way through. When the three of them finally reached the Goron Village, Kafei took to preparing dinner while Link escorted the princess to make her trade. He decided to make a stew, using a little more force than necessary to tenderize the meat. It didn't take long to prepare, and it gave him the time and space he felt like he needed from the princess. 

He didn't want to be a problem and say the wrong thing, but the bad mood he woke up with only got worse throughout the day, and he had begun to feel sick from it. Kafei wasn't sure what brought the feeling up, but he knew seeing the princess cling to Link as if her life depended on it was absolutely not helping. After Link and the princess got through with the trade, the three of them ate, and Kafei found himself looking forward to going to sleep; he had barely had any time with Link since they'd arrived at the Deku Palace, and they'd barely spoken two words together due to the princess's insistence of keeping herself attached to Link.

The three stayed in the shrine that night, inside and safe from the elements. Once they set up and spot for themselves inside the shrine and ate, Link moved his hand to his face to take the Deku mask off, but the princess halted him, grabbing a hold of his arm before he could pull it off.

"Wait! Do you think you could... Keep it on just a little longer? Maybe for the night?" She asked hopefully. Link's immediate gut reaction was no, the throbbing in his head and the aching in his bones making him want to be back as himself as soon as possible, but even so he nodded, bringing his hand down from his face as the Deku Princess cheered. She then took hold of one of his hands in both of hers, looking to him with her large yellow eyes. "Could you cuddle with me tonight, too? You and Kafei cuddled last night, so it's only fair," She asked, repeating her same reasoning as before, and if Link could emote in this form he would have outwardly grimaced at the request.

The idea of cuddling with the princess made Link uncomfortable, the idea of cuddling with anyone _but_ Kafei made him uncomfortable. However, the princess looked at him so hopefully, and he didn't want to ruin the trip for her by saying no, and moreover, while he hated the reason of it not being fair, it was true, if he let Kafei cuddle him but not the princess, it would be an obvious show of favouritism, a possible give away to his affections; so he nodded to the princess once more, and she thanked him excitedly before she begun making herself comfortable on the ground. Link waited a moment, trying to mentally prepare himself before following along, trying to get as comfortable as he could with his arms wrapped around the princess, it was difficult to get comfortable however, while everything in his head was screaming at the contact and his whole body crawled. 

At the princess's request to sleep beside Link, using the night before as the reasoning, and Link agreeing not only to that but also to continue wearing the Deku Mask, Kafei had begun to see red. He said nothing to the princess keeping Link all to herself over the past two days, but now she was disrupting everything Kafei had come to call his normal routine.

Link hated it, he hated every passing second as he lied there with the Deku Princess nuzzled into him. His head pounded, his bones and muscles burned and ached, and he really _did not_ want to be cuddling the princess, though he kept still, his eyes closed as he tried and failed to fall asleep despite how he was feeling; he knew he wasn't going to sleep, he continued to hold his eyes closed however, hoping that through the course of the night he may be able to drift off for at least a little bit. Kafei wanted to be able to find a way to fall asleep, but it would have been next to impossible, so he softly excused himself, getting the Goron at the entrance to let him out into the cool night.

Kafei was burning up under the collar, taking a few steps away from the shrine entrance before curling up into himself as he bent down. _Why am I acting like this? Why is this an issue? Why am I the only one that has a problem with this?_

As the questions burned through his mind, Kafei was suddenly pulled away as he felt wet drops hit his hands, realizing that they were his own tears falling. He had pushed everything away that it was finally boiling over, and his emotions were getting the better of him. It had been overwhelming to watch the princess get her way for everything she wanted from Link, and knowing they still had a few more days with her made Kafei feel minute, and that his presence really wasn't necessary for the trip. He felt he should have just stayed at the ranch to help Cremia and Romani instead of letting Link insist on him going along. At least he felt welcomed at the ranch with the girls, instead he felt like he was intruding on something he wasn't wanted any involvement in.

Hearing Kafei get up made Link blink his eyes open, bringing his head up a bit as he watched the other leave, laying his head back down with a sigh. Link was able to catch a glimpse of Kafei's face as he walked out the door, and from what he could see he looked to be rather angry; he thought the fact that the two weren't able to fall asleep together might be why, but quickly he shot that idea down, knowing that there had to be some other explanation for it.

Link then thought to the fact that he and Kafei had barely been able to get a word in with each other with how the princess had been taking all his attention. Briefly he thought his anger may be due to the fact he wanted time with Link, but he figured Kafei was just wanting to be thanked for his efforts, it was the most logical conclusion after all, even if it's not really one Link hoped for. While they weren't able to talk, Link did take notice to how Kafei had been handling any monsters that came around with his bow, and it made Link happy to know that he was feeling much more confident with the weapon than when he first started learning how to use it, and he greatly appreciated the cover he was giving him and the princess; he decided that when the princess gave them a moment to themselves, he would thank Kafei, whenever that would be.

The night seemed to drag on as Kafei tried to collect himself. There was no reason for him to be as upset as he was, and it wasn't as if the princess intended anything with how she was acting; she was excited to be out on her first adventure from the swamp, and Link was somebody she was able to trust after he saved the swamp. It was only logical that she would stick to his side, but it didn't make it sting any less for Kafei to go from having all of Link's attention to none of it in a matter of minutes.

It was several hours before Kafei made his way back into the shrine, his eyes burning from the tears and lack of sleep. He still didn't feel tired though, and took a spot toward the other end of the shrine, away from Link and the princess. He curled up on the ground, his face buried in his knees. There was no comfort to be able to fall asleep with the princess sprawled out against Link. As the time passed and Link didn't hear Kafei return, he begun to grow worried, hoping that the other was alright, but when he finally heard the door open once again he lifted his head, seeing Kafei as he walked to the other side of the shrine to sit. Link felt his heart tug, putting his head back down on the ground, it felt like he could cry, he was in pain, uncomfortable inside and out, and all he wanted was Kafei's presence beside him, but now that he was finally back inside he sat ways away; he willed the tears that tried to form away as he shut his eyes tightly, praying to the Goddesses that Kafei wasn't _too_ angry with him.

Even more time passed, and Kafei still hadn't fallen asleep yet. The Gorons in the shrine had begun to wake up, trying to stay quiet for their guests. He eventually gave up on trying to sleep, only having dozed off for a bit. While he was exhausted, Kafei was just ready to leave and get the whole trip over with so he could get back to some sort of normalcy. As the Gorons began to wake, Kafei went back outside and prepared a fire, making a quick breakfast for the three of them. He figured that it wouldn't take long for Link and the princess to be up either, and the sooner they finished, they would be able to leave.

Like Link expected, he wasn't able to get any sleep, having been lying awake, switching between keeping his eyes closed to holding them open through the night. As he begun to hear the Goron's around them stirring finally, he was quick to wake the princess, not wanting to be in this position for any longer than he had to, and as the princess awoke, untangling her arms from around Link and sitting up groggily Link quickly got up; he practically tore the Deku mask off his face, almost gasping for air as he transformed back into himself. It felt like every part of him had been broken over and over, he wiped his brow of sweat, his arm aching at the movement, as the Deku princess stared at him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked groggily, tilting her head. Link didn't even look at her, instead just giving her a thumbs up as his chest heaved a bit, though after a few moments, Link was able to regain some of his composure, enough to turn to the princess slightly.

'Will need a break from the mask, sorry,' Link informed her, feeling bad that he wouldn't be able to wear it for her, but he needed at least a couple of hours in his own body.

"That's unfortunate... But it's alright, please let me know when you can wear it again," The Deku Princess yawned, and Link gave her a small nod. He hated how disappointed she sounded, now worried that both of the people he was traveling with were angry with him, and he clenched his jaw as he put the Deku mask into his pouch for the time being.

When the food finished cooking, Kafei took it into the shrine, thanking the Goron for his help letting him in and out. As expected, Link and the princess were up, though it was a bit of a surprise to see Link back in his own body. After the princess requested he stay in the mask, Kafei half expected Link to remain in it until they returned the princess to the palace in the swamp.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale," Kafei asked Link as he presented the food, brows furrowing while he used a free hand to feel his forehead. While he felt a little warm, Link wasn't so hot to cause concern. 

'Fine,' Link told Kafei, taking the food that was offered to him. He knew Kafei wouldn't believe him, and truthfully he wasn't trying to get him to, if it was just the two of them he would have been honest, but much to his dismay it wasn't just the two of them, and he had to save face in front of the princess. Link relished in the small touch of Kafei's hand on his forehead, the first touch between them since they had last slept together; the touch, however, was quick, and it was gone before Link could cherish it anymore. 

Kafei still didn't like just how warm Link felt though, taking a seat next to the other. He fidgeted for a moment, having forgotten the princess after giving her breakfast. Kafei wanted to be able to ask Link how he'd slept, but thought better of it; he knew Link would direct the question back, and he didn't want to admit that it was the second time he hadn't slept while they'd been hired for work, especially not in front of the person they were working for. While Link had said he was fine, Kafei could tell it was a lie. He remembered Link talking about the pain of wearing the masks, both the physical and mental toll it took on the body, and he could see how exhausted the other was. While Kafei didn't like the idea of Link lying to him, the two of them having put it behind them long ago, he chalked it up to the presence of the princess sitting with them. His chest tightened at the thought, wishing for a moment where they could have an honest talk.

Kafei looked down to his food, picking at it slowly. He couldn't bring himself to look at the princess, and he didn't want to risk her becoming more entitled to Link by trying to show him any of their usual affection. The last thing Kafei wanted was for the princess to ask Link of something just because he was used to doing it. The terrible feeling he'd felt the entire day before continued to linger in his chest, and now his heart had begun to beat rapidly as well, leaving Kafei feeling even more sick than before. He just hoped it wasn't too obvious that Link questioned it; he desperately wanted the trip to be over so he didn't have to distance himself from Link anymore.

As Kafei sat beside him he thought that the other didn't seem too upset with him, he spoke to him at least, and was willing to touch him, still though, he could tell just from looking at him that he didn't seem well, and he hoped that they would have a moment alone soon so they could talk. Not long after they had finished eating the three gathered their things and headed off, back towards the swamp, and Link could feel the relief wash over him as the princess didn't immediately try taking his hand, instead she walked beside him, keeping her head on a swivel as she took in her surroundings; as they walked the princess would point out the things she saw, making comments and asking questions.

Link tried to answer as best he could, but he was having a difficult time keeping his train of thought when his whole body protested every step he took, his legs sore and aching. Not only that but his mind kept wondering to Kafei as well, wanting to be able to speak with him, ask if he was okay, but the princess, much like the days before, was taking all of his attention. The princess had begun leading him to chests she spotted, and any excitement that he usually felt upon opening them was no where to be found, begrudgingly he would kick the chests open, peering inside to be met with the sight of rupees, like he had expected, his brow furrowed as he shut them; the princess had no need for rupees, but she found the prospect of finding chests enjoyable, giggling as she would point them out to Link, practically hopping over to them. 

As the trio began to make their way back to the swamp, Kafei took notice of the fact that Link seemed to grow more agitated with each chest they opened, leaving the contents behind as they closed up the chest. While he wasn't close enough to see what was in them, Kafei took a good guess that it had been rupees, based off Link's reaction to their last journey for the old woman. The princess was thoroughly enjoying herself though, and Kafei felt his stomach knot up as he watched her excitedly fawning over every little thing to Link.

"Link, look! There's another! Do you think it's more rupees?" The Deku Princess pointed to a chest off in the distance. Link stared at it for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

'Probably...' Just then, Link got an idea. 'You could go check it for me?' He offered, deciding to use the moment to his advantage to have at least a few minutes with Kafei. The princess's eyes lit up as she looked up at Link, clasping her hands together.

"Really? Is that okay?" She asked hopefully, and when Link gave her a nod, smiling a bit, she practically jumped for joy, quickly making her way over to the chest. Link watched for a minute as she skipped away, letting his pace slow as he turned to Kafei, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders just from finally being able to look at the other boy.

'You okay? Sorry, not been able to thank you for what you have been doing, but I appreciate it, hope you are not upset with me,' Link gently grabbed onto Kafei's sleeve after he finished signing, not wanting to risk the princess seeing them holding hands and asking for the same, as he gave the other a worried look.

As the princess pointed out another chest, Link sent her over to inspect it on her own, and Kafei's heart sped up slightly as Link looked to him, and a blush graced his cheeks as he was thanked for his efforts. He wasn't sure why Link was thanking him, it wasn't as if he was doing anything more than normal, and he had to bite at his cheek from saying anything negative.

"I'm okay, and everything's fine. Just making sure you and the princess are safe," Kafei pointed out, wincing a bit as his tone came out sharper than he'd intended. His hand felt cold and empty as Link grabbed onto his sleeve, craving the affection he'd grown used to; Kafei knew that if the princess saw anything they did, she would ask Link for it as well. Just the thought of it made his brows furrow, watching as she happily skipped back toward them.

"Oh, if you're finding rupees, I emptied out my wallet the other day, so I can carry them for you," Kafei stated, going back to taking the watch for enemies as the princess joined them again.

Kafei's words were meant to be reassuring, but the way he said them was short, dismissive, and the sinking feeling in the pit of Link's stomach only grew heavier as it took Kafei's words as conformation that he was angry with him. He took his hand from Kafei's sleeve, instead wringing his hands together as he looked off to the side, the feeling that he could cry returning to him as he tried desperately to keep his feelings under control; when Kafei spoke again Link gave him a small nod as the princess came bounding back over. Link picked up his pace a bit to meet her in the middle, trying to push his emotions down. The look on Link's face as well as dropping his sleeve told Kafei well enough that he'd messed up, and he felt another pang in his chest as he ran a hand over his face as the other went to meet up with the princess. He hadn't meant to upset his friend, and knew he needed to correct his tone, but wasn't sure how to approach Link with the princess by his side.

"Look! It was a red one this time!" The princess exclaimed, presenting the rupee to Link, who forced a smile on his face as he congratulated her on the find. Link then took the rupee, handing it off to Kafei, glancing at him for a moment as he did so, but he quickly looked away as tears threatened to well in his eyes.

They continued on their way, Link trying not to brood over the fact Kafei was angry with him as they went. Kafei's stomach and chest felt knotted up as they traveled, and combined with the lack of sleep, his accuracy with the bow had taken a toll, wasting several arrows on a single enemy several times. He was frustrated and wanted to be able to clear all of the misunderstandings, begrudgingly taking all the rupees Link and the princess found. He found himself even more agitated as the princess approached, her giggles jarring against the tense aura around them. The princess made idle conversation, and it was a few hours before she asked for Link to wear the Deku mask again, he grit his teeth as he nodded, not wanting to disappoint her, though his body felt like it could fall apart at any second; he pulled it from his pouch and put it to his face, and he couldn't help the pained groan that slipped from his throat. The princess looked at him curiously, tilting her head a bit at the noise.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and Link cursed himself mentally for letting the show of pain slip.

'I am fine, do not worry,' He reassured her, and it seemed to work as she nodded, happily taking his hand once more. She scooted in close to him as they walked, wrapping her other hand around his arm, and Link had to continuously remind himself that the trip would be over soon.

When the princess asked Link to put on the Deku mask once again, it angered Kafei to see Link agree, but he stopped in his tracks hearing the pained noise coming from his friend. As much as he could lie to the princess, Kafei knew there was a limit to what Link could handle, and that had been passed long before. There was no fooling him as he approached Link, his seething anger for the princess taking the back-burner to his concern.

"Link, stop this," he practically commanded, brows furrowing as he felt the sides of Link's diminished wooden form. Kafei's chest ached as he stilled his hands on either side of the other boy's face, guilt overflowing for everything that had been building up since they started their trip to the mountains. Link had just been trying to keep the princess happy, but there was only so much one could do for somebody else. The fact that Kafei hadn't spoken up sooner ate at him, feeling the tears sting at his eyes as he looked into Link's bright yellow eyes.

"Link, please, you can't do this anymore," he murmured, bowing his head to the other in defeat to hide his tears. "I'm sorry, please stop this. You can't keep doing this, it's too much."

Link was taken back at Kafei's sudden demand, his eyes going wide as the other felt the sides of his face, trying to find the edge of the mask. He hesitated as Kafei put his head down, practically begging him to stop, he didn't understand, he thought Kafei was mad at him, why would he care so much if he was angry? He might not understand why, but he could see clearly that he was upset, and while Link wanted to make the princess happy, Kafei was more important; he lifted his hand, which had long left the princess's hold, to place it gently on Kafei's head, before he reached to his face and pulled the mask off.

He let out a breath as he turned back into himself. His legs threatened to give out from under him, but he kept himself up right, more concerned about Kafei at the moment. After tucking the mask away he brought his hand up once again, gently placing it on the side of Kafei's face, lifting his head up so he would look at Link so he could sign.

'Sorry, it is okay. I thought you were mad at me?' He asked, tilting his head as he worried his bottom lip.

Kafei could see the light fractured through his tears as Link took the mask off, sniffling as the other directed his attention upward. Relief washed over him to see Link's natural face, trying his best to dry his tears. He moved his hands from Link's face to holding his arms, standing to be able to be face to face with him. It stung for Link to assume Kafei was mad at him, and Kafei rapidly shook his head.

"Of course I'm not mad, you didn't do anything wrong, you bumpkin," he stated, using the back of his hand to wipe at his face. "But you pushed yourself too far again, and you're going to hurt yourself if you don't take it easy. You can't wear those masks all the time, you know that."

As much as he agreed with taking care of the princess, Link had already gone above and beyond the call of duty by agreeing to take her up to the mountains, but he was doing more harm than good by doing everything to keep her happy. Link hadn't even been able to do anything to protect her; she had him so wrapped up with making her happy that Link couldn't even see the enemies around them, but Kafei wasn't about to bring that up. The self-sacrificing had to come to an end, though, whether Link pulled the plug himself or Kafei had to get involved.

"Princess, I'm sorry, but it isn't good for his body to be wearing those masks that often. Please understand that it's not a toy, and that Link should only wear them when it's absolutely necessary," Kafei told the princess as he turned to her, his voice wobbling from his tears yet otherwise fierce and clear.

Link felt relief wash over him as Kafei told him he wasn't angry with him, smiling warmly at the use of the nickname. His body still hurt, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment, even as Kafei reprimanded him, he was just happy that he hadn't done anything to upset the other; he did feel bad however, when Kafei turned his attention to the princess, telling her the truth of the masks. He knew Kafei didn't like how he always put others before himself, but it was second nature to him, he didn't know how _not_ to, and he hated how his inability to do so forced Kafei to step in; as he spoke Link softly slipped his hand into Kafei's, giving it a small squeeze as an apology, his whole body warming at the sorely missed contact.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I had no idea. It's just that..." The princess began, looking to Link. "..In that form you look like someone I used to love... So I got a little carried away, I'm sorry, Link, had I known it was painful I wouldn't have asked that of you," She apologized, to which Link gave her a soft smile.

'It is okay,' He reassured her, signing with one hand as he kept the other in Kafei's. He would have said more, tell her that he understood wanting to see someone you used to love, but it was difficult to sign much more with one hand, and at the moment he couldn't will himself to take his hand from Kafei's, and he didn't want to try either. His few words seemed to be enough however, as the princess let out a sigh of relief before giving him a happy nod.

As Kafei spoke to the princess, he felt his whole body strengthen when Link slipped his hand into his. The contact had been missed so badly that Kafei felt like even his internal organs shifted slightly, everything about his body leaning into the touch. He hadn't intended to be so hard on the princess, but it had been so difficult to watch Link put her first so many times over the few days they were together. As a gesture of goodwill, he placed his free hand on her shoulder, giving her the first genuine smile he'd felt the entire trip.

After everything had been straightened out the rest of their trip went on without trouble, which Link was extremely thankful for. The princess no longer asked Link to wear the mask, or to take his hand, and by the end of the day he was able to fall asleep quickly and comfortably wrapped up in Kafei's arms; the next morning his body still ached, but his mood had improved greatly, besides, of course, the annoyance of finding rupees, and _only_ rupees. At this point he only continued to open the chests out of spite, kicking them open with more force than necessary, and while the fact that Kafei had emptied his wallet meant that they could actually carry what they found, there was still the matter that none of them had any use for rupees, and by the time the three had boarded the boat to the palace Link decided that he never wanted to see another rupee again; the sight of the palace brought a tidal wave of relief to Kafei, glad to finally be finished with their journey. While things had been a lot easier after him setting the record straight for the princess, Kafei was ready for the much needed time alone with Link. 

while the final day of their trip had been much easier, Link was relieved it was finally over, letting out a breath as they hopped off the boat, heading into the palace, Link's hand in Kafei's all the while. The Deku Scrub guards welcomed them back cheerfully, happy to see their princess safe and sound, before ushering them into the throne room.

"Welcome back! I trust the trip went well?" The Deku King greeted them as they walked through the threshold of the door. Link smiled and gave the king a nod as the princess bounded over to him, already telling him about all the things she had seen in the field and mountains.

"I'm glad to hear you enjoyed yourself!" The king laughed at his daughter's excitement before turning his attention back to the two boys. "Here, to thank you for your help," He spoke before presenting two gold rupees to them, and Link had to force a smile on his face as he took it, he appreciated the gesture, but on the inside he felt ready to rip his own hair out.

Kafei was extremely relieved to have Link's hand in his as they made their way into the palace, and it was actually endearing to listen to the princess tell her father about the trip they had been on. While he had been feeling irritated for most of the trip, and was glad to finally be able to head back to the ranch, Kafei didn't mind the princess's company for the latter half of the time spent together. She had been able to keep to herself, and she learned the importance of personal boundaries to those who didn't want the contact. She became more worldly, and he felt content knowing he and Link played a part in it. For their part in the princess's trip, the king gave both boys gold rupees, and while it wasn't needed, Kafei still appreciated the gesture and bowed to the king for his generosity.

After a few moments to say their goodbyes Link and Kafei finally headed out of the palace, boarding their boat to take them back across the swamp. Link was relieved for it to finally just be the two of them again, while he liked the Deku princess well enough he would much rather spend his time with Kafei, and he let out a sigh as he relaxed in his seat; after a few moments he reached into his pouch, pulling out the golden rupee he was given.

'Here, do not need it,' He stated after he handed it off to Kafei.

As they headed out of the palace and got back on the boat to head to the palace, Kafei was a bit taken aback as Link handed over the money the king had provided them for their service. With furrowed brows, he looked to the other boy in confusion.

"Are you sure? Why don't we head to town, you can just put it in the bank," he suggested, still holding the gold rupee in hand in case Link decided to hang onto it. While it was true that Kafei had no need for it and was planning on handing over what was in his wallet to Cremia when they got back, he still didn't want to take Link's half of the reward for putting up with the princess for the last few days.

'Bank is full, so they will not let me,' Link shrugged before leaning back in his seat a bit, putting his hand in Kafei's and using the other to support himself.

Whether or not he had rupees wasn't something that really concerned Link. The only thing he ever bought regularly was red potion, and, as the past few days had shown, it's not like rupees were hard to come by either, so anything he did spend he would be able to make back rather quickly; he didn't know what use Kafei could have for the gold rupee, he didn't need money either, but he could hold it in his wallet at least, which was more than Link could do at the moment.

At the mention of his account being full, Kafei stared at Link in shock. It took over five thousand rupees for the bank to stop accepting deposits. _How much money did Link really have?_

Kafei put the rupee in his wallet, looking at Link from the corner of his eye. It caught him off guard to know Link was well off, though he could understand why. With all of his travels and wanting for nothing, it was easy to see how Link was able to save so much of the money he came across. Kafei was grossed out to think about how many worms Link had eaten instead of buying ingredients for meals. As he leaned back a bit, Kafei looked over to the other and their hands bound together.

"You know how I told you I emptied my wallet the other day?" He asked, giving Link a smile. "I gave it to Cremia. She always tells me I don't need to worry about it, but I don't want her to worry if things get tough or tight," Kafei explained, telling Link about the numerous times over the years that he'd helped her. He wanted to help, and aside from the physical labor, donating his money was the best alternative.

"If you want, you can give her what's in your wallet as well. I just don't want something to happen and things hit it hard, you know?"

Link listened as Kafei recounted how he had helped Cremia. It made sense now that Link thought about it, that Kafei would give his money to her, because while she wasn't poor, she also didn't have much to spare either, so it was easy to see how things could become hard for her and Romani if something were to happen that would cause a loss of income; when Kafei suggested that Link give his rupees to Cremia he gave him a nod before taking his hand from the other's for a moment.

'Good idea,' Link smiled before taking Kafei's hand again. He felt a bit bad, that he hadn't thought of giving Cremia his money before, but he was glad that Kafei pointed out the possibility to him so he could rectify it; it would be a good way to repay Cremia for letting them stay at the ranch, even though they were doing work, he was more than willing to pay her for her hospitality as well, plus, it would give him an actual use for any rupees he found or was given.

The trip back to the ranch was short and peaceful, and Link walked a bit closer to Kafei than he usually did, and held his hand a bit tighter, enjoying his time alone with him before they would have to be around the girls again. Kafei noticed how Link stayed closer to him, holding his hand tighter than usual. It wasn't unwelcome in the slightest, and he couldn't deny enjoying the occasional times the two of them bumped shoulders. The contact was comforting after having the Deku princess by their side, and he was more than grateful for the peaceful alone time they got. He also felt relieved that Link agreed to the idea of giving money to Cremia; after the girls' father passed away, he wanted to do everything he could to help them out so they didn't have to struggle to make ends meet, and if Link was helping out then they wouldn't have any financial worries to deal with.

By the time they arrived at the ranch Link was beyond tired, the exhaustion from wearing the Deku mask having taken its toll on him as he struggled not to drag his feet, Since it had begun to grow dark Link didn't see the harm in going straight to bed, the chores would have already been taken care of so there wasn't much for either of them to do, and he would be able to give his rupees to Cremia in the morning. As they reached the barn Link stopped, taking his hand from Kafei's.

'Tired, I am going to rest,' He stated. He figured that Kafei would want to speak to Cremia before turning in for the night, at least to announce that they had arrived back safely, but at the moment all Link wanted to do was lay down before his legs gave out from underneath him. Upon pushing open the door of the barn Link wasted no time in slipping his shoulder strap off, tossing it to the side before flopping down onto the bed of hay, and almost immediately he begun to drift off.

As they arrived back at Romani Ranch, Link made his way into the barn, and Kafei followed him to set his own bags down before heading to the house. As usual, he planned on telling Cremia about how the trip had gone, and how much he was glad to be back. It had already turned dark out, and Kafei was looking forward to talking to Cremia before heading to bed. It had been a long few days, and while he was tired, he knew there were chores to do in the morning. It was the best time to talk to his friend, and knew it would be a good way to unwind before getting some much needed rest.

As he was used to doing, Kafei walked right into the house without knocking, calling out Cremia's name as he entered. What he wasn't expecting was to see Anju sitting at the table with Cremia, her eyes swollen and red, as if she'd been crying. Like a deer in headlights, Kafei stood there for a moment in complete shock before closing the door and going back the way he had come. As fast as he could, he ran to the barn, tripping over his feet as he burst in the door. Link practically jumped out of his skin as the sudden noise of the door being flung open startled him out of the sleep he had just drifted into. He shot up from the bed, blinking his eyes a few times as they adjusted to the sudden rapid pace of his heart, the first thing he saw was Kafei, his face pale and panic stricken, and worry filled Link's body at what had gotten him so afraid.

His heart was pounding and Kafei was already covered in sweat, so many thoughts racing through his head. He tried to push them off as his vision fractured, the sudden surprise of seeing her scaring him more than anything. _Why is she here?_ Continuing on, Kafei stumbled over his feet as he rushed to Link's side, grabbing onto his shoulders tightly.

"I can't- I need to," he mumbled as a tear began to roll down his cheek, unable to complete a thought. The only thing he could see was the flashes of red through his mind, with her sitting at the table.

"Anju. Here."

Link could feel his heart in his throat as Kafei grabbed onto his shoulders, his head spinning with possible scenarios of what could have happened. Link placed his hand on Kafei's forearm as he tried to get words out, and when he finally was able to spit out the reason for his panic, Link's brows furrowed together in confusion. Anju? Why would Anju be at the ranch? It didn't make any sense. He could find out what was going on in a moment though, currently, Kafei was in front of him, panicked and crying, and he wanted to make sure he would be okay before going anywhere, so gently, he pulled Kafei into his arms, rubbing his back softly as he held onto him. 

Kafei felt guilt gnaw at his belly for waking Link up; it was late, and he knew the other boy was exhausted, and he knew that it wasn't anybody else's problem to deal with but his own. There was no need to wake Link up, no need for the panic that made his throat feel like it was burning as his chest tightened up, leaving him lightheaded. He didn't need to be a burden because he saw his ex-fiancée. What a lame, pathetic excuse. As Link pulled him close, Kafei shook in his arms. He was caught up in his head, wondering why of all times they'd run into Anju at the ranch. While he knew it was bound to happen in town, he hadn't expected to see her out at the ranch when she knew they'd been staying there. Why did she come, was it to see him? What reason would she have to see him? Why had she been crying though?

Link held him for a good few minutes, trying to comfort the other as best as he could, but he needed to find out what was going on so he could better understand the situation. He knew that Kafei was in no state to tell him, and from how long he had been gone he doubted he had any information in the first place, Link swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing too that at the moment, it would probably be hard for Kafei to read his signs, so he sucked in a breath, preparing himself for a moment before pulling back slightly.

"It'll be okay, I'll be right back, I promise," Link whispered into Kafei's ear, quiet as to keep his throat from tearing and sending him into a coughing fit.

After a moment Link pulled away completely, standing up and heading out the door of the barn, but not before grabbing his sword from its sheath, taking it with him in case there was something more than just Anju being present. Hearing Link's voice directly in his ear, barely a whisper, shot a jolt down Kafei's spine, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. He stared at Link with wide eyes as he took off out of the barn, heading off in the direction of the house. It was always a surprise to hear Link speak, a rarity that Kafei figured he would never grow used to.

Upon pulling open the door to the house Link could see that Anju was indeed there, sitting at the table with her head in her hands as Cremia rubbed her back, and as he walked in they both turned their attention to him; he could tell as Anju looked at him that she had been crying, her eyes red and her face blotchy. Link quirked his brow, but after seeing no sign of a physical threat he propped his sword against the wall before bringing his hands up to sign.

'What is going on?' He asked as he approached the table. Anju sighed, looking down at the table.

"My mother and I... We got into a fight," She started, fresh tears welling in her eyes as she bit her lip. Cremia moved one of her hands to gently run her fingers through Anju's hair, seemingly giving her the strength to keep speaking. "She started bad mouthing Kafei, calling him all sorts of nasty things, I tried to defend him, to tell her that she was wrong, but she only got angrier... She started yelling and calling me names and I just- I can't... I can't do it anymore, I can't stay there, not with her," Her voice shook as she spoke, and by the time she stopped she was crying again, tears cascading down her face as she put her head down on the table, burring her face in her arms as she sobbed. Cremia sighed sadly as she continued to run her hand through Anju's hair.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened, Anju's mother is a bitter woman, I can't count the number of times I've heard her yell at Anju, even for little things that shouldn't matter," Cremia spoke, her words laced with a hatred for Anju's mother that she could taste on her tongue as the words left her lips. She then looked to Link, her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, but she's terrible, and I know that Kafei won't like the fact that Anju is here, but I can't let her go back, I'm sure after you tell him what happened he'll understand why," She stated.

Link was taken back, to say the least, at everything he was told. It surprised him to learn that Anju's mother treated her so poorly, from the interactions he'd had with her she didn't seem too bad of a person, but now he knows that his judgment was far from the truth. Link looked between Cremia and Anju, he wanted to comfort Anju, her head still in her arms, sobbing quietly, but he was unsure of what he could do for her, so instead he gave Cremia a nod.

'I will let him know,' He informed her before grabbing his sword from where he set it against the wall. He gave Anju a worried glance before he headed back out the door, pausing to let out a breath as it shut behind him before quickly making his way back to the barn. He gently opened the door to the barn, not wanting to possibly frighten Kafei. After slipping inside he set his sword down with its sheath and his shield.

While he was alone, Kafei couldn't stop the flooding of emotions pouring through him. The anxiety of seeing Anju, the guilt for reacting the way he had, appreciation for Link going to figure out the situation. His heart beat was rapid and deafening, and he couldn't stop wondering why it was all happening so suddenly. Before long, Link returned, and Kafei looked to him with the same wide eyes he'd watched him leave with. As much as he'd talked about wanting to be able to move on and get passed everything, he felt like a liar for reacting to the situation with tears and anxiety.

"Is everything okay? What's going on?" Kafei asked, standing and meeting Link at the door. Link let out a sigh, running a hand down his face before beginning to sign.

'Anju and her mother... They got into a fight, apparently it was bad, and Anju will be staying here,' Link explained, biting his lip. He didn't know what to think right now, one second he was falling asleep and the _next this_ was happening; his head was practically spinning, but at the moment he was more worried about Kafei, how he was going to handle everything, so far though he didn't seem to be handing it very well, and Link's heart ached for what he could do for the other to help him be okay.

Link explained the situation as the why Anju had been sitting at the table in the house, and Kafei could feel his blood boiling as he kicked at some hay in frustration. He was tired, and he wanted to relax, but knowing Anju had fled to the ranch because of her mother made his anger skyrocket. He didn't blame Anju one bit for running away to Romani Ranch; aside from being a hypocrite if he blamed her for it, Kafei knew what kind of woman her mother was, and it wasn't any good.

"What was the fight about this time?" He asked, shaking his head as he began to clean up the mess. After a second, before Link could answer, Kafei shook his head again.

"You know what, I don't want to know. Nehran, Anju's mother, she's a difficult person to be around. She can't find happiness so she just brings down the people that are around her," he explained, grunting as he sat on their bed of hay. He patted the spot next to him so Link could sit, sighing as he ran his other hand through his hair. "Ever since Tortus died, things haven't been the same. Her grandmother had to retire from teaching to help them turn the cafeteria into an inn, and then she started getting older and Anju had to start working and Nehran became a lot more bitter about everything."

Kafei could feel the weight of all his emotions pooling in his chest, wishing all the pain for his friends would be able to go away, if just for a bit. There had been so much hardships for all of them to deal with at such young ages, he just wanted for everybody to be able to live as peacefully as they could. He wished Cremia wouldn't have to work twice as hard to keep her ranch functioning, that Anju could be happy with her life, that Link didn't have to feel like he had to keep his pain to himself and be more open with him than he had in the past.

"It's better for Anju to be out here," he admitted softly, leaning back against the wall. As much as he still wanted the space to continue processing their separation, Kafei knew that Anju couldn't stay with her mother. It wasn't healthy in the slightest for her to be trapped, and he regretted not being able to marry her to save her from the toxic home she lived in.

Link hesitated when Kafei asked what the reason for the fight was, knowing that it would only serve to make him feel worse. He let out a breath, relieved when Kafei disregarded the question moments later, and when he patted the spot next to him in the hay Link didn't hesitate to take it, listening as Kafei explained the depth of the situation; Link felt horrible for Anju, that she had to suffer at the hands of her mother for so long. If he was a man that lacked self control he would go put her mother in her place, but instead he stayed put, letting his anger settle in his stomach, humming a bit as Kafei leaned back against the wall, looking at him with worried eyes.

'Will you be okay with it though?' Link asked, biting at his bottom lip once again. While he agreed that Anju will be much better off at the ranch, he also knew how Kafei reacted to her, and how hard it was for him to see her, and though Kafei was working on moving on, Link was worried that if he had to see her on a daily basis it may do more harm than good. 'We could go back to town? Stay in the Laundry Pool, at least until we can find another place,' Link then suggested.

Kafei hummed thoughtfully as he weighed their options. While he felt anxious about the thought of seeing Anju on a regular basis again since their relationship ended, he didn't want her to think badly of him for trying to avoid her; he knew she had a lot to deal with as it were, and he didn't want to add more stress to the situation by thinking he wasn't still there for her if she needed it.

"I don't know," he admitted softly, wiping at his face. He was too tired to think of running away from his problems, and he knew he would feel even more guilt for leaving Cremia without any explanation. While she would understand, he didn't want to put her back in the situation of not having the help she needed. The honest, proper thing to do would be to sit down and have a conversation about it all.

"That's not a bad idea. Why don't we sleep on it, and we can come up with a plan tomorrow?" Kafei suggested, wanting nothing more than to be able to have a few hours of peace to recollect himself. As much as he wanted to be able to help Anju with her problems, it wouldn't do for him to show her what a mess he'd become in her absence. Truthfully, all Kafei wanted to do was to curl up and go to sleep and not have to worry about anything that was going on, and he held his arms out to Link, just wanting a comforting touch from one he knew he could trust to help him through it.

Link knew this was hard for Kafei, so it didn't surprise him much that he didn't know how he would feel. He nodded to the other's suggestion of making a plan in the morning, he was beyond tired, running on empty as his body still ached, and when Kafei held out his arms to him he blushed slightly, but still crawled into his arms, burying his face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around him, his body instantly relaxing into the contact. After the two got comfortable in their bed, wrapped up in each others arms, they both fell asleep quickly, tired and worn out from the days before. As Link crawled into his arms, Kafei could feel the exhaustion take over, relief washing over him as he held on tight. It didn't take long for the much needed sleep to take over, deep and blissful.

It was early morning when breakfast had gotten done, Anju and Cremia already awake while Romani began to stir. The boys had yet to wake up, and Cremia wondered if Kafei would even want to come inside at all, but she figured that since he still needed to move on, seeing Anju might do him some good to get used to her being around again, so once the table was set she asked for Anju to go wake the two; Anju was surprised at first, but agreed with a smile, heading out the door and to the barn. She gave a light knock to the door before slowly opening it and peeking her head in, and her eyes widened a bit at what she saw: Link and Kafei, pressed together with their arms around each other. For a moment she felt a pang of sadness, to know that Kafei held someone else like he used to hold her, but it was quickly replaced by relief, knowing that it was a good thing, Kafei had someone that was there for him, to take care of him and support him like she had, and it made sense to her that he was able to find that in Link. She then noticed Link stirring, blinking his eyes open a few times as he turned his head to look at the door, and she gave him a soft smile as he looked to her blearily.

"Breakfast is ready, the table is all set so come in when you're ready," She informed him quietly before ducking her head back out the door, closing it softly behind her.

When Link awoke to the sound of the door opening he was a bit surprised to see Anju, blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing right. He nodded as she told him that breakfast was ready, and before he really registered what happened she was gone, he continued to stare at the door for a moment before turning to look at Kafei as he slept, and slowly as the gears began turning in his head he realized that Anju had seen the two of them cuddling; heat rose to his face in embarrassment and he felt a bit bad, hopping that he hadn't upset Anju by being so close and physical with Kafei. He was sure she knew how touch comforted Kafei though, so he tried to push the guilty feeling away as he moved a hand to the other's shoulder, patting him softly to try to rouse him out of his sleep.

Before he knew it, Kafei could feel movement, and he curled up even tighter where he was. He wasn't sure if his imagination was playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he'd heard a voice. Instead, he wanted to ignore it and crawl back into the deep recesses of slumber; unfortunately, however, the movement seemed incessant, and he was slowly roused back to the land of the living. Slowly, Kafei cracked open an eye, seeing Link against the soft glow of the morning sun coming through the small cracks in the ceiling. As much as he could muster, he gave Link a smile before shutting his eyes, still curling up against him. Kafei just wanted a little more sleep, a little extra energy before they had to begin their morning chores. They were alone, and they had the rest of the day they could work, after all.

Before he could let the sleep take him back, the events of the night before came flooding back to him; returning the princess to the palace, making their way back to the ranch, finding Anju sitting at the table in the kitchen. Kafei's eyes snapped open as he looked up at Link, the realization dawning on him. Anju was at the ranch, more or less for good. He tried his best to remain calm, steadying his heart rate as he took several deep breaths.

"She's still here, isn't she?" He asked softly, his hand instinctively taking one of Link's in his own as he began to process the new turn of events. Anju was going to be living at the ranch. He knew he would have to get used to seeing her eventually, to stop avoiding her as well as anybody that the two were closely associated with who knew them as a couple, but the thought of seeing her every day all day as he had grown used to seeing Link and the girls sent a terrified jolt through his body. Kafei didn't want to cause any hard feelings or upset anybody, but he wasn't sure how he would be able to come to terms with it so suddenly.

Link felt his heart warm as Kafei smiled at him, and even more so when he continued to nuzzle into him further. It quickly faded however when Kafei looked at him again, being replaced with concern while he asked about Anju, and as Kafei took one of his hands Link gave a small squeeze before nodding. He waited for a few moments before slowly untangling himself from Kafei, sitting up and jostling the hay from his hair with his free hand, it wasn't until he absolutely had to that he took his hand from Kafei's, needing it to sign.

'She came in to tell us breakfast is ready, but... Do you think you can go in? Could see if we can eat out here?' Link offered. He knew that Kafei was eventually going to have to be okay with Anju again, he couldn't keep running away from her forever, but he also didn't want to rush him into it, sure that it would only serve to cause him more distress if he went into it when he wasn't ready.

Link accepting Kafei's hand and squeezing it gave Kafei a shallow amount of courage, but the anxiety and guilt below was too much, and he couldn't stop the cowardly feeling that left him feeling as if he had been punched in the gut. He had said about how badly he wanted to be okay around Anju, to be able to not continuously feel as if he'd let everyone around him down, but it was so hard to push those feelings away for good.

"I'm sorry," Kafei mumbled, biting at his cheek as he looked to the floor. Why couldn't he finally move past it, why did the rotten feelings have to come back every time he said he was going to be okay? Kafei truly felt a deep hatred toward himself for not being able to push forward, taking three steps back every time he saw her.

"I want to be able to see her and not feel this way, I really do, but every time I do see her, I'm reminded of how much I've let her down. How much I've let everyone down," Kafei admitted, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. He was absolutely pathetic, and was amazed that anybody still wanted him around anymore.

"I don't think I can face her. I'm sorry. Will you tell her I'm sorry? Cremia too. I don't really want to be around anyone right now. I can't be."

Link gave Kafei a nod, his chest aching at how defeated he sounded. Before standing up Link took a moment to take Kafei's hand again, squeezing it in hopes he could give him at least a bit of wordless support, letting go he then stood, smoothing out his tunic before heading out the door. By the time he entered the house the girls had already begun eating, talking amongst themselves, and when he had walked through the door Cremia looked to him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Kafei?" She asked, surprised to see Link walk in without the other in tow. Link bit his lip, fidgeting with his fingers for a moment before signing.

'He said he was sorry, but he can not come in,' He stated, quickly glancing over to Anju before continuing. 'Is it okay if we eat in the barn?' He then asked, to which Cremia responded with a quiet sigh.

"I suppose so," She gave Link a nod, and he couldn't help but think she sounded a little disappointed. He signed a quick thank you before grabbing the two plates that had been set at the table for them, and even though he had just woken up he already felt exhausted, letting out his own sigh as he made his way to the barn.

Emotional things were hard for Link to handle, unsure of how to process certain things, especially matters of the heart. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you love, but what he didn't know, was how to heal from the pain when you had to see the person again and again, he's experienced loss, but not like this, and the thought that he couldn't do anything in this situation settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach, making him feel helpless; he tried to shake the feeling away as he pushed the barn door open, doing his best to offer Kafei a smile as he handed the plate to him, then taking a seat beside him.

As Link left the barn, Kafei let out a small sigh, curling up into a fetal position. There was no reason he couldn't get up to go say good morning to those he cared about, to go about his day as usual, and he buried his face into his lap. He could be called every name under the sun, and the accuser would hit the mark with every single one with how Kafei had felt. He was a useless, pathetic disappointment that hadn't done anybody any good for a while. He couldn't even consider himself a Bomber anymore. When Link returned just minutes later, Kafei lifted his head as he was passed a plate of food, and he accepted it with a small nod. All the emotions rattling around within him, Kafei didn't even feel hungry, and only picked the smallest bites out of it.

"Did they say anything?" He asked quietly, his chest aching. He could only imagine the misguided guilt Anju had to be feeling, as if she had any fault in how Kafei had been acting since their return. He wanted for Anju to be able to forget about him and be happy, and not to concern herself with him. If she was able to move on, then she wouldn't have to feel burdened by him anymore.

"I don't think we should stay if Anju's staying," Kafei stated, staring down at his almost full plate of food. "She won't have to worry if she doesn't have to see me around. She can find her happiness easier that way. I won't get in her way if I'm not here." Before much longer, Kafei gave up on trying to eat, pushing the plate away. He wasn't hungry, his stomach twisting awfully as he imagined how Anju felt seeing him walking into the house. If he left, she wouldn't have to deal with him giving her too much grief.

Link could see how distraught Kafei was as he picked at his food, and Link ate slowly, too concerned with the other to really pay much attention to it. When Kafei spoke however, pushing away his plate, Link set his own down on the floor, clenching his jaw a bit, he didn't want to be harsh, but he knew the way Kafei kept going around in circles wasn't healthy, and he could only imagine what was going on in his head, and Link couldn't just stand by and watch uselessly; he took a breath, steeling himself up as he looked to Kafei.

'They did not say much, but you know... Anju does not want to just forget about you, you are important to her, she cares about you, she wants to be able to see you too, and she is trying... We can stay in town until you are ready, but do not think you are getting in the way of her happiness. I may not know much about things like this, so forgive me if I am over stepping... But I do know about loss, time is as cruel as it is kind, and you must have trust that you will heal as it passes,' Link stated, trying to seem firm as he looked to Kafei. He looked over to Link, mouth open to say something when the other began to sign. Kafei had a hard time believing that Anju wanted to see him, that she wanted to prolong the pain any longer than she had to.

Link hoped desperately that he had said the right thing, that he wasn't crossing a line. He knew that Kafei still needed time, and he was willing to give him as much as he needed, but he couldn't keep blaming himself for everything and getting lost in the self deprecating thoughts Link knew he had.

"I suppose we ought to talk to the girls about this too," Kafei suggested, stretching out. While Kafei didn't want to leave Cremia without help, he wasn't ready to act as if everything were just fine still.

Link stared at Kafei for a moment before nodding, looking down to the food that was casted to the floor. He felt bad for not eating the breakfast Cremia put her effort into cooking for them, but he couldn't bring himself to, he felt hollow with worry and he couldn't even get the semblance of hunger to settle in his stomach, so instead he stared at the nearly full plate of food as he worried his lip; not long after, there was a knock at the door that caused Link to raise his head. Cremia walked in, coming as if she was called, and Link couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that he could pick out from her features as she made her way to the two boys. At the sound of the door opening, Kafei looked up to see Cremia entering, and his cheeks dusted pink at the sight. She was clearly not very happy, and there were only so many guesses he could make as to why that was.

"Is everything going okay?" Cremia asked, though she knew the question was redundant. Link looked between Cremia and Kafei for a moment, before lifting his hands to sign.

'It is hard... We were thinking about going to stay in town for now,' Link informed her, moving his eyes to once again stare at the plate on the floor.

"Is that so?" Cremia stated more than asked. Link nodded a conformation, to which Cremia hummed in return, and she was silent for a moment, and while Link wasn't looking at her he could tell she had her eyes on the other. Kafei could have sworn she seemed even more irritated at them leaving. While Kafei wasn't proud of himself, continuing to run away from his problems, he couldn't think of a better solution. It was only a few more moments until Cremia spoke up again. "Link, would you mind giving me and Kafei a moment alone?" She asked, keeping her gaze on the other boy.

Link looked back up to Cremia, pausing for a moment, a bit taken back by the request at first, but he supposed it made sense that she would want to talk to him alone. Link gave her another nod, picking up the plates before standing, and as he walked out he stole another glance at Kafei, worry still eating away at his core at what he could do to help him, but at the moment there wasn't much he could do, so he made his way to the house, leaving Kafei at Cremia's mercy.

Cremia asked Link to leave, to give her time to talk, and Kafei swallowed hard. Anything he'd wanted to say left his mind, and he knew that for her to interrupt them meant it would be better to let her say her piece. It was the least he could do after her putting up with him for so many years. Kafei watched Link walk out the door, catching his eye before turning to Cremia.

"Crem, I'm sorry," he started to say, the feeling of guilt gnawing at his gut. She deserved so much more than his apology could give her, and he felt bad for giving her so much concern. Cremia let out a sigh at Kafei's apology, moving to take Link's place next to the other in the hay. She sat before looking over to Kafei, her face stern as she began to speak.

"I know you need time, I understand, and I'm not asking you to get over it right this second, but it's been two months, Kafei, there has to be a point where you stop running from her whenever you see her. She wants to be able to be friends with you again, like how it was when we were kids, we used to be able to share everything together, but now you can barely look at her... You want to be able to be close to her again, I know you do, and you need to start acting like it, tucking your tail between your legs and going in the opposite direction isn't going to do anything but make it worse. I know that this is all hard for you, with the curse and everything that's happened because of it, but you can't stay so stuck in the past, the world is going to keep turning, the seasons come and go, and people move on, join the rest of the world, please, Kafei, be the man I know you are," She spoke, her words pointed and precise, knowing that Kafei needed a bit of tough love to snap him out of it. She then let out another sigh looking from Kafei to the floor boards.

"I won't stop you from going to town, things will be fine here, but _work_ on it, don't just say you will and then not put any thought into it just because she's not in front of your face. I know it's hard, trust me I know, but all the hardships will be well worth it when you can finally have a conversation with her again and actually feel comfortable about it," Cremia finished. Though she wanted to add that if the next time he sees Anju and he still acts the same way she would have to slap some sense into him, she opted to leave it out for now, hoping that it wouldn't have to come to that.

As Cremia spoke, Kafei's blush deepened as his ears laid flat, the ends poking out through his hair. She had every right to point out how he'd been acting, calling him out on running away like the coward he was. He had been acting like a complete child, and he could tell that Cremia was probably not the only one who was tired of putting up with it, and finally decided to voice her opinion on the matter.

Kafei sighed, turning to look at Cremia for the first time since she started to berate him. He felt so guilty for everybody having to put up with him, with Link and Cremia getting the brunt of it. They were most likely sick of him, and knew he had to do better. While he could feel bitter about the turn his life had taken, he still needed to take care of himself and stop being so pitiful about it.

"Thank you, Crem," he murmured, taking her hand in his. As tough as it was, they were words that Kafei needed to hear, and knew they came from a place of love. Kafei couldn't keep saying he wanted to work on his problem and then run when it came up. He wasn't solving anything that way.

"I think, if we leave, I should at least see her and say goodbye," Kafei sighed, nodding at the decision. It wasn't much, but it was still a small step in the right direction.

"Of course, you know you can always talk to me," Cremia smiled, giving Kafei's hand a light squeeze before letting go, happy that she could help her friend. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea," she was glad that he took her words to heart, and that he was going to try at least. Kafei couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as Cremia squeezed his hand, knowing that he really did have friends on his side. While they might get tired of him being overly dramatic about things, they truly were there for him when he needed. Cremia then thought that a change of topic might do him some good for the moment being, possibly getting him in at least a slightly better mood before seeing   
Anju, thinking back to how she had yet to talk to him about his and Link's most recent outing.

"So, how did your trip to the swamp go? You boys were gone for a couple of days," She asked curiously, tilting her head a bit.

When Cremia asked about the trip, Kafei smiled even wider. He really did want to tell her about the trip, and he became very animated as he spoke; he told Cremia about the meeting at the Deku Palace, which turned into trekking across the country to the northern mountains, all with the Deku Princess by their side. He explained how the princess clung to Link's arm the entire time, wanting to do everything she saw the two boys do. He told her about the many rupees, and both of the boys' building irritation as the trip wore on. Kafei admitted to feeling rotten on the inside the longer the trip went on, even about his crying from feeling so awful, and his outburst toward the princess near the end of the trip. He kept quiet about Link's masks, and the princess's request for Link to wear the Deku Mask during their journey, since it wasn't his place to tell. Instead, he stated their argument happened because of the princess being too demanding of Link's attention for too long.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, the trip went a lot better after I told her to take it easy on Link, but I would honestly be okay if I don't see their princess again for a while," Kafei admitted with a soft chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck. He bit his lip for a moment before looking over to Cremia.

"You don't think I went overboard, do you? I mean, I know she's still young, and that she's royalty on her first trip outside her palace walls, but I got so mad that I lost my cool. Just watching her for days, clinging to his side as if she were glued there, with the excuse of it being fair because I got to do it. I don't think it's fair if it makes Link uncomfortable, but this is Link we're talking about. He wouldn't say no even if she asked for him to bring her fresh spring water from the ocean within a day," he asked, his expression flattening out as he thought of how accommodating Link had been toward the princess during the trip.

Cremia listened as Kafei recounted the events of the trip, relaxing as it seemed the topic of conversation helped lighten Kafei's mood, and she laughed a bit at the princess's eagerness and want for Link's attention. It didn't surprise her really that Kafei had gotten upset over it, what did surprise her though was the fact that he talked about it as if he didn't know the reason, and she raised her eyebrow as he asked if he had been too harsh on the Princess.

"I don't think so, from what you said it seems like she was really running Link ragged, and it makes sense for you to have gotten so angry, you were jealous, which isn't surprising given that you've spent almost every minute of every day with Link since you've met him practically, it's only natural for you to have gotten attached to him, especially with everything that happened," She mused, nonchalantly as she looked to Kafei.

Cremia pointed out that Kafei had been jealous, giving the boy pause. While he knew he didn't like what the princess had done, he hadn't taken the time to really consider the way he had felt during the trip to be jealousy. Kafei just knew that he hadn't liked the princess using Link to weasel her way between them, taking his friend's usual comforts away from him. He pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

"I think you're right," Kafei sighed lamely, looking at Cremia. "I hadn't thought about it like that. I just thought it was so rude of her to want to be close to him when she doesn't really know him. He helped them out though, so it's only fair she'd want to be near him too. I thought I was just being selfish to not want her to hold his hand, to be close to him too. It makes sense to want a friend like Link," he admitted with a slight shrug. As he thought more about her words, Kafei smiled to her.

"Thank you for always listening, Crem. I really appreciate it when I can hear your perspective of it," he told her, feeling monumentally better about his current situation.

It took Cremia back to learn that Kafei wasn't aware of his own feelings towards the situation. She stared at him as he spoke, slightly amazed at his own denseness, seeming to just shrug it off, before letting out a laugh, almost exasperated, as she was thanked.

"Yeah, don't mention it," She continued to giggle as she spoke. "Should we go see how the others are doing?" Cremia then offered after a few moments, trying to be encouraging with her tone in hopes she wouldn't get Kafei's nerves sparked too bad again.

Kafei could feel his stomach knotting up tightly at the suggestion of going inside. While seeing Anju was not the ideal situation for him, he promised Cremia and Link that he would work on getting better around her. Kafei was almost certain that Cremia would slap the living daylights out of him if he refused, though, so he nodded weakly to her. He ignored the gelatinous feeling of his legs as he stood, knowing it was moreso his nerves than how long he'd been sitting. He helped Cremia up, sighing as the two walked out of the barn. While he was still unsure of how well the interaction would go, Kafei knew he needed to see Anju sooner than later. He owed that much to her, at least.

When the two reached the house, it didn't surprise Kafei to see Link and Anju sitting at the kitchen table, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he entered, taking a seat next to Link. He gave Anju a nervous smile before looking over to Link.

"Miss me?" He asked, hoping the teasing tone covered any anxiety he felt.

* * *

As Link walked to the house he felt simultaneously annoyed and thankful that his hands were full, unable to use them to pull at his hair. He was stressed, unsure of what to do, he felt more like an unneeded presence than anything with his inability to help, and at this point his lip felt sore from how much he had been biting at it, but he still continued to chew on it as he pushed the door open; Anju was sat at the table, looking down at her hands folded together in her lap, Romani wasn't in the room, but he assumed she was upstairs getting herself ready for the day. Anju looked up to him and smiled as Link walked through the door, but from what he could catch of her expression before he could tell that she was hurting, still though he returned the smile, setting the plates on the counter before walking over and sitting at the table next to Anju.

"Is he doing okay?" She asked, leaning forward a bit in her seat, and Link let out a small sigh before signing.

'He is... Having a hard time... We were talking about going back to town to stay for the time being,' He informed her, casting his gaze to the floor. Anju was quiet for a few moments, and Link was practically holding his breath until she spoke again.

"I'm sorry for disrupting everything, I knew you two were here but I still came barging in.." She apologized, and Link could hear the sadness in her voice as he looked back up to her. He shook his head, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

'Do not be sorry, it is okay, you needed out of there, Kafei understands,' Link tried to reassure her, giving her a small smile. She returned the smile with her own, her shoulders relaxing a bit to know that Kafei understood the situation, even though she already knew he would; she then reached over, taking one of Link's hands in both of hers, looking to his eyes.

"Thank you, Link, for everything you've done for Kafei, I know that you care about him, and I'm able to rest easy at night knowing that you're there for him to give him the support he needs. I'm sure its not easy for you to shoulder it all, I mean, you're only a child after all, but still, you are much more mature than most adults I've ever met," Cremia thanked Link earnestly, and he paused as she called him a child, an inkling of annoyance making itself known in his chest.

He forgot sometimes, that most people only saw him as how he appeared, a child and nothing more. He and Kafei were the only ones than knew the truth, so being called a child is what he should expect, but still it left him feeling angry, like he had been insulted, the way Anju's mouth formed around the word mocking him almost; he continued to worry his lip for a moment, thinking if he should tell her or not. It was a long and complicated story, one that he didn't like to share, but he figured that if he twisted the truth a bit it wouldn't hurt. He didn't trust Anju like he did Kafei, but even so he knew that she could at least keep a secret, so he took his hand from Anju's to sign.

'Actually... I am not a child...' Link then began to remember _why_ he didn't like to tell people. The anxiety he felt grip his chest as he thought about it, the anger that ignited in his stomach, the dread of how the person would react, the pity in their eyes that only made him bristle further, if they even believed him in the first place; he cursed himself for making the hasty decision due to his anger, but he made his bed and now he had to lie in it, so he swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing.

'I am an adult, but I was... Cursed as well, like Kafei, but there is no cure for me, so I am stuck as a child until I grow up again,' He explained, stretching the truth and leaving out the details. He kept his eyes off to the side, not wanting to see the pity that he was sure was on Anju's face. He didn't want pity.

Anju was silent for a few moments that seemed to stretch on, a bit shocked at the new information. She almost didn't believe him, but as outlandish as it sounded, it was possible, and she was well aware of that fact, and the more she thought about it the more it made sense, the way Link carried himself, the words he used and how he used them, they were nothing like that of a child; she used to think that Link was just a peculiar kid, but now it all clicked, her perception of Link completely changing within a few short minutes.

"That... Makes a lot more sense, actually, I can see why you wanted to help Kafei so bad then, and why you care about him so much," Anju then thought to the times she had seen the two interact, the way Link held onto Kafei's hand, the way he looked at him, the smiles he would give him, how they had been cuddled up in the hay, and suddenly, something else clicked as well. "Link, do you have feelings for Kafei?" She asked, her eyes a bit wide.

Link's mind skidded to a stop, letting out a noise of surprise as he went rigid, he slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes went wide and his face turned all shades of red, all the way to the tips of his ears that laid back flat. This was absolutely _not_ what he was expecting to happen upon telling her, his mind going a million miles a second as he scrambled for what to do; he almost felt sick as he was thrown into a sudden panic, sweat beading at his brow that felt cool in contrast to the heat that radiated from his face. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't just outright tell her that he had feelings for her ex-fiancé, he had only just come to terms with the feelings himself, and now to have them pointed out so suddenly and blatantly, by _Anju_ of all people, Link felt like he could pass out at any moment.

Link's reaction alone was enough to confirm Anju's suspicions however, and she smiled a bit, letting out a soft sigh. She would be lying if she said it didn't leave her with a slight bitter feeling, but she quelled it quickly, knowing that if she let it fester it would only set her back in her process of moving on, reminding herself the her and Kafei were a thing of the past; seeing how panicked Link had gotten she waved her hands, letting out a small laugh.

"Don't worry, don't worry! It's okay, I hope it works out for you two, and given the circumstances, what happened to you both... It seems a bit like fate, don't you think?" Anju gave Link a smile, giggling a bit in hopes to show that there weren't any hard feelings. Link relaxed a bit knowing that Anju wasn't upset with him, but the embarrassment still held on as she wished them well, her comment on it seeming like fate made him think back to when he and Kafei had been searching for a cure, all the times the only answer they were given having to do with fate, but quickly he brought himself back to the present.

'Thank you...' Was all Link could manage to sign to her, his cheeks still burning. He already knew nothing would come of his feelings, having already accepted it, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"I'll be sure to keep everything we talked about a secret from everyone, promise," Anju gave Link an encouraging smile as she spoke. Link was thankful, but they weren't able to dwell on the topic for much longer, as Kafei and Cremia walked through the door.

Anju was taken back by Kafei's presence, tossing a glance at Cremia as she took a seat at the table. Her confusion turned to happiness however as Kafei smiled to her, returning the gesture with her own smile, she could tell he was nervous, but still, it was progress. Link was surprised to see Kafei enter the house with Anju around as well, staring at him as he walked through the door, his heart was pounding in his chest, but he tried desperately to calm himself down as Kafei took the other seat next to him, and as he smiled to Anju Link felt himself ease up a bit, relieved to see that he was trying, and he was thankful that whatever Cremia had said to him seemed to help. When Kafei spoke to him, teasing him like he had when they were at his parent's house, Link couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

'Practically dying without you,' Link teased back as well, just like he had before, even though his cheeks were still dusted pink.

While Kafei wanted to ask Link if things were okay, taking notice of how red his face was, he didn't think it the best idea in front of the company they had. Instead, he spread his leg out enough under the table to bump it against the other's, hoping the contact had a reassuring touch to it. Kafei knew he needed it just as much. At Link's quip back, Kafei let out a soft laugh. He was reminded of when they'd gone to visit his parents, when they'd had almost the same interaction before. At the touch of Kafei's leg on his Link let a smile form on his lips. His heart was still pounding, and the soft bump made the shade on his cheeks deepen just a bit, but the contact comforted him, warming his chest.

After he took a moment to settle down, Kafei took a deep breath. He knew he had a choice to make. He could either try his best to push forward, to push through all of his negative feelings, or continue to let those feelings consume him as he kept avoiding the situation. As much as he didn't want to feel the pain of dealing with it, he didn't want to prolong the bitterness inside of him. So Kafei forced himself to pull it together, bringing himself to really look over at Anju for the first since they'd returned to the ranch.

"I'm glad you were able to get out of the inn," he told her sincerely, knowing what Anju had been through with her mother. While Kafei knew he could be a crybaby, he would always be there to listen to Anju's troubles, no matter what happened. For her to be able to get away from everything was nothing short of a miracle, and he only wanted for better things to come for her. Link turned his attention to Anju as Kafei addressed her, trying to read her soft expression as he spoke.

"Thank you, Kafei. It's nerve wracking, but I think I'm more than ready for the change," Anju smiled as Cremia reached over, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. While Link didn't known Anju as well as Kafei or Cremia, and only just learned of her situation, he still felt proud of her for leaving, and relieved that she would be in a much safer place from now on.

Kafei gave Anju another smile, his heart aching. He wanted to be able to pull her into his arms and comfort her over the pain her mother often brought as he had before, but he didn't trust himself to be able to handle his emotions being so close. Instead, Kafei sat in his chair, glad that Cremia was able to offer a comforting touch.

"I'm proud of you for it," Kafei admitted, still smiling. Even after everything that happened, Kafei only wanted the best for Anju, and it brought relief knowing that she was out of the toxic situation she had been in before. It was heartbreaking to watch Anju endure the pain she had, accepting Nehran's abuse solely for the fact that she was family. Seeing her finally break free was comforting, knowing she wouldn't have to just survive instead of living her life.

"What did she say when you said you were leaving?" Kafei asked, genuine curiosity striking at the thought. He already knew it wasn't going to be anything positive, but he could imagine the look on her mother's face to finally lose her only daughter and child.

Anju was elated that Kafei was trying to hold a conversation with her, and doing well at it. Relief washed over her to know that with time they would surely get back to how they used to be, being able to share anything and everything; even if they weren't together Kafei was still one of her closest friends, and she was glad it was going to stay that way.

"Oh, she was furious, yelling all sorts of things about how I was a disgrace, and that I'd come crawling back to her, I'm sure all of east Clock Town heard her," Anju laughed a bit bitterly, leaning back in her chair. "It would be a good thing though, if they did hear her, then they'd know how horrible she is," She sighed. It was only a fantasy, but everyone in town running her mother out after finding out about what she's done would be a sight Anju would pay to see.

"Goes to show how foolish she is, if she thinks I would even let you go back in the first place," Cremia spoke up from her seat next to Anju, taking her hand from Anju's shoulder to cross her arms. Anju laughed at her comment, leaning over to rest her hand on Cremia's leg.

"I never thought I would be so thankful for someone holding me hostage," Anju spoke through her giggles, to which Cremia cracked her own smile, laughing in return.

Kafei rolled his eyes to hear the hate Anju's mother had been spouting, wanting nothing more than to give her a piece of his mind. Even if he wasn't still together with Anju, Nehran deserved to have somebody treat her the way she treated her daughter. It was good to hear her laugh, and Kafei knew for a fact that being at the ranch with Cremia was the best place Anju could be at.

Seeing the girls so close brought Kafei fond memories, though he raised a brow as he watched them. As they grew older, he of course found himself liking Anju more and more, though he hadn't ever put much thought to how Anju and Cremia interacted. If anything, they seemed even closer than ever. It was good, though, to see Anju happy and laughing, as opposed to the teary face from the night before. It was definitely true that only good things could come from Romani Ranch, so Kafei had no worries knowing that Anju would be there.

As a comfortable silence settled over them, a sad, anxious feeling wormed its way into Kafei's chest. While it was nice to be able to sit and talk with Anju, the reality began to settle in. Anju was going to be living at the ranch full-time. There wouldn't be any avoiding her, with the only time to get away being during an adventure. The thought of being so close to her for extended periods of time like that left him feeling uneasy, his stomach turning. If they were to go elsewhere, Kafei wouldn't have to see her, the constant reminder of how he had failed her.

Kafei cast his eyes down at the table, his thoughts spiraling down to the negative. He could run, right out the door, and not look back. While that wouldn't be fair to the others, he couldn't stop the string of thoughts of escaping. All he knew was that if he could be able to see Anju in small increments of time and work his way up, maybe then he would be able to keep his cool around her. If they stayed at the ranch, he wouldn't be able to do that. At least, if anything, there was always his hideout in the Laundry Pool he could stay at.

Link turned his attention to Kafei as he looked down at the table. He could tell from his face that he was getting uneasy, and he didn't have to wonder much about why, he was sure being around Anju was starting to get to him; Link's eyebrows knitted together with worry as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Okay?' He asked, tilting his head a bit as he looked to the other boy. He figured though, that his question was a bit redundant, so he rephrased it. 'You want to go?' He then asked.

As Link placed a hand on his shoulder, Kafei had to keep himself from jumping in surprise. He had zoned out a bit, his anxiety building without distraction. As much as he felt like a coward for leaving, he wasn't sure exactly how he would be able to stay around the ranch with Anju there as well. Kafei gave Link the smallest of nods, avoiding looking at either Anju or Cremia out of guilt.

"We should probably tell Romani we're leaving," Kafei pointed out to Link. While it was good to be surrounded by his friends, he knew how crushed the younger sister would be if they left without telling her.

As if on cue, the upstairs door opened, and Romani came bounding down the stairs, hollering out for all to hear, putting the morning roosters to shame. Kafei bit his lips together to keep from reacting at the loud screeching, biting back a laugh as the child came to a stop beside her older sister. Link gave a nod to Kafei, knowing that Romani wouldn't forgive them if they left without telling her. And when the girl in question came running down the stairs Link couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face at her childish behaviour.

"Miss Anju, Sister, look what Romani drew!" She announced, slapping down a piece of paper in front of Cremia. Romani gave a small wave to the boys before turning back to the women, eyes sparkling excitedly to show off her work; she'd drawn a picture of the five of them on what one could only assume was the ranch, with cows and cuccos floating in the air around them. 

At the sight, Kafei bit his cheek, the guilt rising in his throat at her excitement. She had likely assumed all of them to stay there together, so he could only imagine how the conversation was about to go. Link waved back at Romani before peering at the paper she excitedly slapped on the table. His heart tugged at the image of the group of them together, he knew Romani wasn't going to like the fact that they were going to leave, but he hopped that it wouldn't go _too_ horribly.

"That's wonderful, Romani," Cremia complimented as she put a hand on her sister's head. Romani giggled at the praise given to her, loving all of it. Cremia overheard however that the boys had settled on leaving, which didn't exactly surprise her, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed though, but figured small steps were better than none, she knew though that someone had to break the news to Romani, so she looked to the two boys, gesturing her head for one of them to speak up. Link bit his lip before leaning forward a bit, electing himself to spare Kafei from the brunt of it.

'Romani...' Link began, trailing off for a moment as he thought about the gentlest way he could tell her. 'I am sorry, but me and Kafei... We will be staying in town for a while...' He finally managed to get out. As Romani looked over to Link, she tilted her head to the side. While she was getting used to the boys coming and going since they began to adventure for work, the way this was being handled felt different.

"When are you coming back?" She asked, to which Kafei sighed. He didn't want to hurt any feelings with the reason why they were leaving, but it seemed Romani didn't fully understand the situation.

"It's going to be a while before we come back," he told her softly. Romani furrowed her brows in confusion, and it caused Kafei's chest to ache for her. "We'll come to visit you-," he started to say, and it began to dawn on the young girl that they were leaving, not planning to stay with them any longer. She whirled around to look at her sister before turning back to the boys with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Romani asked softly, the tears streaming down her face. Kafei reached his hand out in an attempt to comfort the child, who screamed at him before running back upstairs. Kafei looked down to the table in shame, feeling miserable for making Romani so distraught.

Link let out a sigh as Romani ran upstairs crying, running a hand down his face as he sat back in his chair. It went as well as he thought it would, which was not well at all, he felt bad for having to leave Romani so suddenly, but he knew that Kafei couldn't stay at the ranch, so he just hoped that Romani would be able to forgive them; Cremia then stood from her chair, giving her own sigh before walking over to the two boys, placing her hands on either of their shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her, for now why don't you two go get your things ready?" She offered with a smile. Link looked up to her, giving a nod before standing as well. As Cremia went to deal with Romani, the boys were left with Anju momentarily.

"Sorry again for barging in unannounced..." Anju spoke up, feeling guilty that her presence was causing such a disruption.

Kafei's brows furrowed, wishing she hadn't felt guilt for moving to the ranch; it was the safest place she could find as refuge from her mother, so there was absolutely no reason for her to feel unwelcome. It pained him to know he was the reason she felt that way, just because he was still trying to figure out what he was doing since their end. With a deep breath, he reached across the table and took one of her hands in his own, looking her straight in the eye.

"You have no reason for apologizing, Anj," he told her sincerely, a light blush settling into his cheeks. Kafei hoped she was able to feel how he genuinely felt, through all of his mixed emotions the one he felt the strongest being hopefulness. "You're in a much better place here, and it's where you need to be. Don't think otherwise, please."

Anju was thankful for Kafei's words, placing a hand over the other's as she softly smiled to him. After saying his peace, Kafei walked with Link to the barn to pack up their stuff, amazed by how little they had to carry; they had spent so much time together, yet all their belongings fit into Link's pouch and two bags on Kafei's back. Link stretched as they entered the barn, already feeling worn out from the day. It didn't take them long to gather their things, Link tugging his shoulder strap on, making sure his equipment was in order before turning to Kafei, taking his hand gently before walking out of the barn where Cremia and Anju met them outside to exchange their goodbyes.

"I tried to get Romani to come see you off but she wouldn't budge," Cremia have an exhausted smile to the two. When they came out, it warmed Kafei's heart to see Cremia and Anju had come to see them off, and he understood Romani being too upset to join them, though he would have liked to say farewells to her as well. Link laughed a bit, shaking his head.

'It is alright, I am sure she will not stay mad forever,' Link assured her. Link then remembered that he still had yet to give the contents of his wallet to Cremia, with everything going on since they arrived back at the ranch it had completely slipped his mind. 'Here, I wanted to give this to you,' He stated before reaching into his pouch and pulling out his wallet, he extended it to her, and she took it with a raised eyebrow.

"Your wallet?" It was heavy in her hands and she looked to Link with disbelief. "Jeez, how much is in here?" She asked.

'Five hundred, I can not hold anymore, so I though I could put it to good use,' Link stated, shrugging a bit as he smiled to her. Her eyes widened in shock before she shook her head, trying to hand the wallet back.

"Link, I can't possibly-" She started, but Link quickly stopped her, pushing the wallet back to her.

'Please. Take it. You will be doing me a favour,' He insisted. He _really_ didn't want to find more rupees with no way to carry them.

"Well... I can't take your whole entire wallet, at least let me empty it," She stated before taking out her own empty wallet. She poured the rupees into her wallet before handing the now empty bag back to Link with a smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate it,"

Link took the bag with a smile, nodding to Cremia's thanks. As Link gave the contents to his wallet to Cremia, Kafei bit back a chuckle being able to see how the routine went from an outside view.

Cremia was sad to see the two boys go, but made them promise to visit as they said their goodbyes, and soon after they were on their way to town. Link stretched his arms out as they walked down Milk Road, and his mind wondered to the conversation he and Anju had, how she was able to pick up on his feelings for Kafei so quickly after telling her the truth about his age, he then glanced to Kafei, and a blush rose to his cheeks slightly as he thought about the fact that it wasn't just him that knew about his feelings now; Anju had promised not to say anything, and he trusted her enough to believe her, but still, it made it all feel more real, and as many times as he'd come to terms with his feelings already, here he was, admitting to himself yet again that _yes, he did have feelings for Kafei._

When they finally headed off the property and toward town, Kafei began to get lost in his thoughts. He still felt like a coward, running from a place he'd begun to call home just because his ex-fiancée was there. It had taken effort to be able to interact with her, to see her and talk to her and pretend like nothing was wrong, but it brought a pain to his chest to force it as long as he had. Kafei wanted to be able to see Anju as he had before, to not have an emotional breakdown after just seeing her, but he couldn't imagine being able to get to that point if he had to see her on a daily basis. Link thought then to how Anju now knew he was an adult as well, and while he wouldn't go into the details of their conversation, that was information that Kafei should know, so lightly he touched the other boy's arm to get his attention before signing.

'While you and Cremia were talking, Anju and I talked as well... Told her that I am an adult, said that I was cursed, like you, but that was it, so she does not know the whole truth,' Link informed Kafei, keeping his eyes down at the road as he started worrying his lip once again.

Being jolted from his thoughts, Kafei looked to Link as the boy bumped him for his attention. The hero told him about telling Anju part of his truth, and Kafei's eyes went wide. It was amazing to hear that Link was being able to open up more to others around him, and Kafei couldn't help but feel excitement with curiosity flooding in right behind it.

"What did she say? I'm sure she was surprised, you could tell her it's going to rain later and she still would be surprised when it happened. What brought it on though, why did you tell her?" He asked, grabbing onto Link's arm and pulling it close as he talked, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Who am I kidding, it's Anju, she wouldn't have anything bad to say. Not about you, she adores you for everything you've done. I'm sure she's just happy you told her something about yourself. You're an enigma. A worm filled enigma, who has so many mysteries. I'm glad you're opening up, I love getting to learn more about you, it's like a secret only for me."

As Kafei babbled on, he continued to hold Link's arm in his hands, realizing he was probably talking too much; after holding everything together since seeing Anju, he felt relieved to finally have the much needed time alone with his best friend.

Link felt his heart skip a beat as Kafei pulled him close by his arm, pulling his eyes from the road up to the other as he spoke. He almost forgot to answer his question with the avalanche of sweet words that quickly followed, his cheeks feeling hot as a blush settled on his face, he glanced back down to the road before addressing what had sparked the reason for him telling Anju in the first place.

'She called me a child, and I got angry, told her before I thought it through,' Link explained. He didn't feel as though he was really opening up, given the fact he left out and twisted most everything about the whole story, it was more a quick reaction out of anger, if he thought about it for longer he was sure he wouldn't have told her, but he supposed something was more than nothing if anything else.

As Link admitted having a heated moment, the anger leading him to tell Anju the truth, Kafei sighed, pulling the boy's hand up to lace with his own. He could understand how it would have happened, and he didn't blame Link for reacting the way he had. There had been plenty of times Kafei had reacted to things emotionally, so it wouldn't do any good to hold Link to a higher standard.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way. Anju really means well, I'm sure you're more than aware of that. It's good, though, that you were able to tell her," Kafei pointed out, his shoulder bumping into Link's as they walked. He knew both of them held no ill-will toward each other, and that it had all likely been misunderstandings.

Link then glanced back up to Kafei, his words echoing in his head. He was right, everything about himself that he'd ever told the other, it was all for him, and him alone, secrets that Link whispered only for Kafei's ears; there were things he had yet to tell him, things he didn't know when or if he would tell him, but the fact still remained that Link trusted Kafei more than anyone else, and, like the running theme of the day, he took his hand from Kafei's and let them go before he could think too much about his words.

'I trust you more than anyone, you know..' Link stated before quickly trailing off, putting his hand back in Kafei's as embarrassment practically kicked him in the gut at his own words. While it was the truth it still made a buzz rise in his chest that rattled his heart, the red on his cheeks deepening; he didn't know what he was thinking, but he needed to get a handle on his thoughts before he let anything else slip before he could think about it.

Kafei could see from the corner of his eye just how red Link's face was turning, and it dawned on him what had just occurred; Kafei went spouting off all sorts of praises, and it must have embarrassed Link beyond all hope. A wicked grin crossed his face, biting his lip for a moment before pushing forward.

"And you have my full trust as well, you know," Kafei told the other softly, sighing dramatically as his voice hitched with a teasing tone. "Honestly, though, you're my best friend, you know that? You've seen all my dark sides, and you've seen more of them than Anju, I'd bet. I'll share any secret with you, whatever you want. You just have to ask, and I've got you. You always make me feel so much better no matter what's happening, so I'm never letting you go, no matter what. Not even for a princess," Kafei told Link, giving him a thumbs up with his vow of loyalty. Before he could hold it together much longer, Kafei dissolved into a fit of giggles, feeling lighter than he had in days. It was definitely a much needed feeling, and he was glad to be able to share it with Link.

Link's eyes went wide as Kafei spoke, his teasing tone and the all too affectionate words that spilled from his mouth making his face impossibly red. He almost felt light headed at all the blood suddenly rushing to his head, and he could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage as he brought up a hand to cover his face, turning his head away from the other slightly, an embarrassed noise, practically a whine, rose from his throat as Kafei giggled at his own teasing; his legs felt like Chu Chu jelly, almost tripping over himself as they walked, his reaction to the other's words alone was embarrassing enough, but he couldn't help it, his heart suddenly thrown into a panic.

He didn't know how much of this he could take. Every time he thought he'd grown used to Kafei's affection he'd up the amount he put out, causing a new flood of emotions to knock Link off his feet; he feared that his heart may just give out on him with how hard Kafei was making it work, pumping blood through his body at a rapid pace.

After a few minutes, his giggles finally subsided, and Kafei's cheeks had turned red from laughter. Still feeling silly, though, he reached over and poked Link in the side, biting back another round of giggles. Link jumped at Kafei poking his side, whipping his head back around to look at him, and he had to move his hand down to cover his mouth to keep himself from squeaking in surprise; Kafei then agreed to reeling it in a bit, knowing it wasn't nice to keep messing with Link.

"Okay, I'll stop, I promise," Kafei said with a nod, throwing up his free hand innocently. It was just too fun to watch Link's face get darker with every word of affection being said, and Kafei thought it cute to be able to see this different side of him; yet another thing for only Kafei's eyes, locked away from the rest of the world.

"No foolin', but I meant every word I said. I can't keep anything from you, so if there's anything you want or need, it's yours," Kafei added, squeezing Link's hand reassuringly. It felt good to be able to begin working his way toward being okay, even with all the bumps along that way, and he owed it all to Link. There wouldn't be any way for him to repay that kindness, try as he might, so Kafei told himself that he would just have to stick to Link's side for everything else.

Link let out a breath as Kafei promised to stop his teasing, taking his hand from his mouth, but the words that followed still flustered him, even if they weren't said with the intent to tease. He was glad Kafei felt that way about him, that he trusted him so fully, the feeling was mutual, of course, but it still flustered Link, and he didn't know how to respond to the affection, not properly; he turned his eyes back down to the road, his cheeks still burning as he squeezed Kafei's hand back, biting his lip as he hoped that was enough to get across his feelings.

As they walked Link's heart slowly settled, and by the time they arrived in town it returned to a normal pace, his cheeks no longer hot and burning. It didn't take long for the boys to settle down, and it wasn't much longer after that for them to arrive in town. Once again, Kafei was comforted to walk over the familiar cobblestone pavement, and it was a bittersweet feeling to know that they wouldn't have to worry about running into Anju at any point. Kafei hoped they would be able to avoid Nehran, knowing he would have a hard time holding back his harsh words if he saw her. Entering Kafei's hideout in the Laundry Pool Link let out a sigh, slipping his shoulder strap off and casting it haphazardly to the floor before falling onto the bed, he figured there were probably things they could be doing, but he was exhausted, and he just wanted a few moments to relax before having to think about anything else. Once in the comforts of the storeroom of the Laundry Pool, Kafei joined Link in shedding off their gear, putting it out of the way. It was an odd feeling, knowing he was back to stay in the tiny room long-term. While it could be a bit cramped at times even for one person, Kafei was sure he wouldn't mind sharing the space with Link. He bit back a laugh as the hero flopped onto the bed, sitting next to him.

"Home sweet home," Kafei mumbled, looking around the room. It wasn't much by any means, but it was a familiar place to stay with a bed, and that was all he could ask for at that point. He looked over to Link, smiling softly to him.

"Sorry you're going through all of this because of me," he murmured, reaching over to take Link's hand as he laid back so that they were even. It still amazed Kafei that Link stuck around through all of these tough moments when he had no involvement in any of it. Going from place to place and fighting to survive, just to hang around. It made Kafei's heart swell to think about, beating against his chest as he looked to his friend.

Link looked to Kafei as he spoke, accepting his hand in his own. He gave the other's hand a light squeeze at his words, and he waited a moment, wanting to keep their hands laced together for as long as he could, before he turned onto his side to face Kafei, propping himself up on his elbow before untangling their fingers.

'Do not be sorry, if I was not here, with you, would probably be much worse off...' Link started, trailing off as his mind wondered to what would have become of him if he really did leave, how the Lost Woods would have surely consumed him, but he quickly brought himself back to where he was at the moment, with Kafei, and he started up again. 'besides, there is no where else I would rather be than wherever you are,' He stated, feeling a bit of heat rise to his face at his own admittance. It was true, Link didn't want to ever be without Kafei, but thinking it and saying it were two different things, but he would blame it on how tired he was from the past few days.

Sometimes if Link thought about it too hard, it still seemed surreal that he was staying in Termina, for an indefinite amount of time. He was going to stay until Kafei didn't need him anymore, that much he knew, but he didn't know how long that would be, whether it's a few months from now, or once Kafei grows up again; regardless of how long it would be before he was no longer needed though, he was willing to stay, even though it still felt unreal.

As Link signed, Kafei mimicked his posture by rolling onto his side to face the other, supporting his head against his hand. He hummed softly as he thought about it; while he wasn't sure of everything that entailed Link going back to his own home, it did give him a bit of comfort to know he was able to help the other out as well. Kafei knew he'd asked a lot of Link in his time in Termina, but he wanted to be able to support him as well.

"Well, if I'm being completely, selfishly honest, I don't want you to be anywhere else. You've done so much for me already, but I don't want you to leave. I want to see you every day, if I can help it," Kafei admitted, a soft chuckle escaping him. It was overly mushy for him to say, so sentimental it was almost cheesy, but it was the entire truth. Kafei had been with Link for so long that he never wanted it to end, and if Link was willing, then they would be able to adventure the world together. The thought brought a smile to the boy's face, along with a sense of purpose. Maybe the curse really was a way for Kafei to find his true calling; instead of being in town and growing to an old age as society expected of him, maybe his true role was that of an adventurer, helping those around him. If so, then it was almost as if Link were a heaven-sent guide for him to figure it out. Kafei couldn't be more thankful for the other boy's presence, a fire growing in his belly at the possibility.

"I want us to go on lots of adventures, we'll help everybody and kick lots of butt," Kafei told Link, his tone very matter-of-fact. There was no way they would be able to fail together.

Link felt his heart skip beats as the blush on his cheeks deepened. His chest felt warm and full and he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, he took Kafei's free hand, letting out a quiet chuckle and giving him a nod at his want for adventure, he thought it sounded nice, spending the rest of his days by Kafei's side, helping those in need and exploring every inch of Termina that they could, he didn't know if that was the reality of his future, but if it was he welcomed it; he figured though that ultimately it was just a dream, a hope, that at some point Kafei would take his leave just as the others in his life did, but for now, he was content to dream.

He let himself fall back onto the bed, letting out a sigh as he ran his free hand through his bangs, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought. One moment he was set on going back to face his certain doom, and now he was dreaming about his future, a future he thought he would never have, and it felt bittersweet almost, knowing that he was still alive to be able to dream like this, let alone have hope, even if it was a sliver; the bitter taste on his tongue from knowing that at some point it would come to an end, but the sweetness in his heart to be able to have these moments with Kafei. Link cracked open his eyes, glancing back to Kafei as another smile formed on his face, he was more than willing to stay, if it meant he could be by Kafei's side for as long as he could.

Kafei smiled back to Link as their hands joined into the familiar hold, and it warmed his heart as he watched Link lie back. As stressful as the last week had been, it was relaxing for them to be able to have a moment of peace in the little hideout. The image of Link smiling up to him would be forever ingrained in Kafei's memory, knowing it was the little moments like that one that really mattered.

With a soft sigh, Kafei freed his hand from Link's, using it to wrap his arm around the other boy's body, cuddling up close to him. Link was taken back a bit by Kafei cuddling into him, but quickly relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around him before closing his eyes. Kafei already felt exhausted, not having properly rested since they returned from the trip between the swamp and mountains. His body was still sore from the travel, and the peaceful lull was calling him to sleep, though Kafei tried his best to fight it off. He was sure Link didn't want to spend the afternoon pinned to the bed, after all. Instead, Kafei let out a huff of air, a soft whine coming from his throat in protest.

"Don't let me fall asleep," he mumbled into Link's chest, adjusting his head to rest his cheek against the other. There were so many other things they could be doing, but nothing sounded as appealing as what they were already doing. Link was practically on the verge of falling asleep, Kafei mumbling into his chest rousing him from slipping into unconsciousness, he hummed in response, he figured it was too early to fall asleep, but he was far too comfortable to move at the moment, they could get up in a minute

"We should get up, do anything. Don't wanna, though. It's too comfy here with you. Don't ever go anywhere from me, don't leave me," he babbled, the words falling out of his mouth without any regard to them. Mostly, Kafei was talking as a means to stay awake, but every word rang true. When Kafei began to speak, the relaxation left Link as heat began to rise in his face yet again.

The way the words poured from Kafei's lips so effortlessly almost left Link breathless. The sudden burning in his chest made him feel more awake then he previously was as he gripped onto the fabric of Kafei's shirt. He would stay for as long as Kafei wanted him around, however long that may be. At the moment though, his heart beat was beginning to quicken and with the other boy laying on his chest there was no way he wouldn't hear it, so gently he began to sit up, prying Kafei off as he let out a breath. As much as Kafei didn't want to fight it, he had told Link not to let him fall asleep. His brows furrowed as he could hear Link's heart pick up its pace, but he wasn't able to linger on the thought for too long before the other pulled him away. Link quickly tried to come up with something to get them up and out of bed, he then thought that since they would be staying in the Laundry Pool, they would have to fix the posters that were hung up around town, and he figured that was a good enough reason to at least get them out.

'Posters in town, we could go fix them?' Link suggested, looking to Kafei as he raised an eyebrow. Kafei rubbed at one of his eyes as he watched Link sign, nodding in response. As much as he wanted to fall asleep there, he knew there was too much for them to do.

"Yeah, let's go fix them," he mumbled before yawning, dragging himself out of the bed and away from Link's arms. Taking a moment to stretch, Kafei looked around the tiny room again; while he had stayed in the room for about a month, the only thing that was able to call it a place to stay was the fact that it had a bed. Even then, the only reason it had been there was so that Minji could stay when he was too tired to go back home. It had been out of the kindness of his heart to let Kafei stay there after he'd been cursed, so more than anything it was still just a storeroom. Kafei wondered if they should maybe make the room more comfortable for them to stay in, but knew they needed to wait until after they finished getting things taken care of.

"Let's go fix the posters," Kafei agreed finally, holding his hand out to help Link up so they could get to work.

Link followed suit in stretching out, trying to get himself to settle as he fixed his hair and straightened his hat. He accepted Kafei's hand, being pulled up and out of bed before he went about picking up his shoulder strap from the floor, fastening it back on, and once the two were ready Link grabbed a pencil from the desk tucked in the corner before heading out the door; they took their time walking through town, stopping when they spotted a poster that Anju had hung to scratch out Romani Ranch and update them with their current location. The day went by quickly as the boys meandered their way through town, hunting down any and all of the posters they had made. It wasn't a hard task by any means, and it was rather enjoyable to walk through the shopping center and have some of the merchants still recognize them for their efforts.

Some posters though, were too high for either of the boys to reach, so Kafei would have to give Link a boost on his shoulders, and it irritated Link a bit, being reminded of his diminished stature, but he tried to push it from the front of his mind, focusing on the task at hand. Kafei could see the irritation in Link's face when the two of them had to work together for the pages out of their reach, so he tried to help by cracking jokes along the way.

Link took care of the posters located in the inn, Kafei waiting outside, luckily there were only a couple, so he was able to make quick work of them and get out before Nehran had a chance to even be aware of his presence. As Link headed into the Stock Pot Inn, Kafei stayed outside, sighing as he leaned against the building. His life had become such a wild ride the past few months, a whirlwind of adventure that it was hard for him to believe it was real. So many ups and downs, twists and turns, and he was grateful that Link had been there to keep him grounded along the way. It wasn't hard to imagine the deep spiral of depression he would have gone down had it not been for the young hero being there to pull him out of it. He knew he had said it many times before, but every time Kafei thought about it he wanted to give Link his many thanks all over again. Upon leaving the inn Link spun the pencil around in his fingers before tucking it into his pouch, turning to Kafei with a satisfied smile.

'That should be the last of them,' He informed the other before leaning into him, bumping their shoulders together lightly. It didn't take long for Link to finish up inside the inn, and Kafei grinned to him as their shoulders touched. It was late in the afternoon, though the summer sun was still high enough to keep the earth warm. Even so, Kafei was exhausted from the already long day the two had, and he was ready to relax.

"Why don't we go see my parents, since we're here?" He suggested, gesturing off toward the Mayor's Residence. It had been some time since they'd visited, and Kafei knew he would never hear the end of it if his mother caught wind of them being in town without seeing her. Before Link could answer, Kafei took his hand and began to lead him up the stairs by the inn, mentally preparing himself for the interesting conversation they were about to have.

Before Link could nod to Kafei's suggestion to see his parents he was already taking his hand, leading him up the steps, and Link couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips. As the two entered the Mayor's residence the receptionist greeted them with a smile, informing them that Madame Aroma was in her study, Kafei waved to Shante as they headed for the drawing room, and when they entered the woman in question was sat in her chair, looking over mail, but at the boys entering she raised her head, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh my! Welcome back you two!" Madame Aroma greeted them excitedly as she stood from her chair. She opened her arms wide as she made her way over to them, scooping them both up in a bone crushing hug and planting wet kisses on either of their cheeks. The greeting made Link a bit embarrassed, but most of all confused, he didn't understand why she would show him such affection, and he was left shell-shocked as she pulled away. It was no surprise to see his mother at work since the day was not yet out, and he felt a little bad for disrupting her. The feeling quickly passed as she pulled them into a hug, and Kafei felt an extra bit of affection from the embrace as she included Link in the warm greeting, not even minding her usual wet kiss to the cheek.

"What brings you boys to town?" Madame Aroma then asked, and Link would have answered if not for the fact that he was still reeling, almost frozen as he stared at her.  
  
"Actually, we're going to be staying here for a while," Kafei admitted. It was comforting to know that he was now much closer to see his parents whenever he needed to, and he knew his mother would be elated to know he was back in town regardless of the reason why.

Kafei lead his mother over to her chair, taking a seat on the couch adjacent to her. He explained to her about Anju's fight with Nehran, leading Anju to moving out to the ranch. He admitted to his feelings of anxiety and helplessness from being around his ex-fiancée once again, and his feeling of cowardice of running once more. He even expressed his gratitude for Link remaining by his side throughout the entire ordeal, a light in a dark place.

"We'll be staying in Minji's storeroom, Mama, so we'll be a lot closer to where we're needed," Kafei told her, taking her hand in his own. He felt a lot lighter since laying all of his emotions out in the open. It was a good, vulnerable feeling to get it all out of his system. Kafei was of an open mind, ready for any words his mother had to say to him.

As Kafei lead his mother to her chair Link snapped out of his shock, following Kafei to sit on the couch. He listened quietly ask Kafei recounted the events that lead them to stay in town, and Link's cheeks heated up slightly as he told her that he was grateful for Link's presence; Madame Aroma nodded along, humming occasionally in response as Kafei spoke, and when he had finished she let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"That Nehran... I swear that woman has a couple of screws loose... I'm glad Anju finally put her foot down," She clicked her tongue before giving Kafei a smile, patting his hand, "I'm sure you'll get there in time, dear, don't stress it. Regardless I'm glad you two will be staying in town, now I'll be able to see you whenever I want!" She cooed, reaching over to pinch Kafei's cheek lovingly, the sight causing Link to stifle a chuckle with his hand.

It gave Kafei a bit of relief to hear his mother's opinion of the situation; while she couldn't be so vocal out in the open, the two held a bond with no secrecy. Even when Madam Aroma reached over to pinch at Kafei's cheek and he attempted to swat her away as he groaned, he wouldn't be able to deny it was all in good jest. While it was overbearing, Kafei would never deny the love he felt for her being as strong as she felt for him.

"Mama, please," Kafei griped, though he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. He was truly at home, feeling at peace within as he sat with his mother and Link.

Before the conversation could go any further, Mayor Dotour came walking in through the door, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He looked surprised to see Link and Kafei sitting there, though he was not completely dismissive of them. Kafei wrapped an arm around Link's waist, pulling him closer to give his father room to join them on the couch, and the mayor gave them a nod. Link looked to the Mayor as he walked through the door, and the blush that dusted his cheeks deepened as Kafei pulled him closer on the couch. It was embarrassing, being this close to the other in front of his parents.

"You boys look good," the mayor told them before turning to his wife to wish her a good evening. "Dear, have you been bothered by the townsfolk about the disturbances the other day? They won't stop complaining about it," he asked as he rubbed at his eyes once more. It wasn't that much of a stretch to assume the disturbance Mayor Dotour was talking about was the fight between Anju and Nehran, and Kafei wondered just how bad it was if word had spread among the townsfolk. Link raised a brow as the mayor mentioned disturbances to his wife; Madame Aroma sighed as she picked up a few letters, sifting through them

"I've gotten a few letters, but they're just concerned is all, it's not every day that kind of thing happens," She informed her husband. Link looked between the two, realizing that they must mean the fight Anju and her mother had, Clock Town was a peaceful place for the most part, so it wasn't surprising that their fight had roused concern, if it was as explosive as it had been described.

Mayor Dotour hummed thoughtfully in response, stroking his chin. He wanted peace of mind for all of his citizens, of course, but the thought of taking action for something that might not need it gave him doubts on how to handle the situation. If nothing needed to be done, then he would be able to assure the people not to worry. Kafei's brows furrowed as he looked between his parents, having known them long enough to know how they would handle it.

"Please do something about it," he begged them, his hand tightening around his mother's. As hard as it was for him to see Anju, it was even harder to watch her mother get away with her terrible actions. "She ran Anju out of town! That can't be something you can ignore!" He snapped, and the mayor's brows tightened together as he looked to his son.

"I'm sorry, Kafei, but if Anju doesn't come forward to say anything about it, then there isn't much for me to do about it," Mayor Dotour told him sternly, causing Kafei to sit there quietly. As much as Kafei could beg and plead, once his father had made up his mind then there was not much room to make him budge. It was highly irritating to watch Nehran get away with her awful personality, and Kafei wished there was something he could do about it.

"Dear, it's close to suppertime. What are we having?" Mayor Dotour asked, his placid demeanor settling in once more. Kafei was fuming by the change of topic, and he took Link's hand in his own to try and calm himself down by the touch.

Link could see how angry Kafei was getting from his parents complacency, his mother looking at him with a sad expression. It didn't surprise him much when Kafei took his hand, knowing that he needed the comfort, still though, even though the touch was more than familiar it managed to make his blood pump faster at doing so in front of the others parents, regardless he gave his hand a light squeeze, wordlessly telling him that it would be okay; truthfully, it bothered Link too, that Kafei's parents wouldn't do anything about Nehran and her actions, but he bit his tongue, not wanting to cause any animosity. At the mention of supper Madame Aroma lightened up a bit, looking to her husband.

"We'll be having lamb tonight," She informed him before straightening out her papers and placing them away for the night. "Why don't we go make ourselves comfortable in the living quarters, Shante should be finished with making it soon," She then offered with a smile.

Mayor Dotour nodded in response to his wife's answer, standing and making his way to their private quarters. Begrudgingly, Kafei followed suit, leading Link behind his parents. It didn't take long after they'd settled at the table for Shante to bring supper, making plenty for the four of them. Mayor Dotour wished her a good night as she took off for her home, returning the gesture. 

"Kafei, eat," he instructed, looking to his son with a raised brow. Just because Kafei was upset, he was still expected to behave himself, even if it was in the privacy of his own home. 

Kafei glared at the lamb leg, stewing on the horrible feelings he held. As an act of defiance, he picked up the leg with his hand, taking a massive bite out of it before dropping it back onto his plate. Mayor Dotour watched him with a disapproving gaze, holding his tongue at his son's disrespectful behavior. As angry as he was, Kafei knew he shouldn't be taking his anger out on his parents; he was just so frustrated to learn that nothing was being done to correct the awful situation going on, and he hated having to sit back and watch it all unfold. It wasn't fair to Anju, most of all. Link had begun to eat but Kafei's actions made him pause, staring at him with wide eyes as he tore into the lamb and dropped it onto his plate. He was usually so proper, especially around his parents, so to see him act that way shocked Link; Madame Aroma furrowed her brow, looking to Kafei shocked as well, if not more so than Link.

"Kafei! Watch your manners! That is no way to behave at the table," She reprimanded. Link turned to look at her and he could tell right away by the look on her face that she was furious, though he didn't really understand her anger, it wasn't much different from how Link usually ate, so he didn't really see the big issue, it was more of a surprise than anything.

Kafei looked between his parents, his anger boiling his blood within. He understood that he was being rude, his behavior abhorrent, but the fact remained that the woman that he had planned on marrying was run out of town by her abusive mother, and they were just planning on sitting back and doing nothing about it. He couldn't just accept that it was how things would always go. Something had to change.

"What are you gonna do about it? It's not like you guys do anything else about whatever goes on in this town," Kafei sneered, regretting his words the moment they came out. The flash of anger in his father's eyes was immediate, and Kafei knew he was in deep trouble. He quickly excused himself, ducking into his small room. 

Why couldn't they see how much damage they were doing by not doing anything? By not doing anything, they were picking sides, and it was infuriating beyond belief to know they were being complacent in Anju's departure. As Kafei stormed his way into his room, he landed on his bed with a soft thud, burying his face into his pillow. He let out a loud groan, frustration muffled. He couldn't stand the way that his parents were just going to sit back and let Nehran's actions slide. He knew well enough there wasn't much they _could_ do, but even just pulling her aside to talk would be better than telling people not to worry and mind their business. As Kafei laid face down on his bed, he was silently figuring different ways he could take care of the issue on his own. There had to be a way to get Nehran to back down, and to be able to safely bring Anju back to town. Since his parents obviously weren't going to do anything, he knew he had to step up.

Link watched in disbelief as Kafei talked back to his parents, his eyes following him as he disappeared behind the curtain to his room. He continued to stare at the curtain as his mind started racing, while it wasn't anything new to see Kafei angry, the only time he had ever seen him show it like that was to Link himself, with others he was usually more reserved with his anger, so it was more than a little surprising to see him behave in that way, especially to his parents. Mayor Dotour sighed, rubbing at his eyes. Kafei had always been an emotionally charged child, and though he'd grown to control his temper as he got older, it wasn't surprising to see it becoming a problem again. The boy had obviously been through a lot since his disappearance, and the mayor could only hope for his son to learn to handle it again. 

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, boy," he said, his usual stress headache returning full force. It was embarrassing to see his son acting out, especially in the company of other's. He and Madam Aroma had raised Kafei much better than that, and it was humiliating to see him acting otherwise.

When Mayor Dotour spoke, apologizing to Link, he tore his eyes away from the curtain, looking back to the Mayor. Link's eyes were wide as they darted between the two still at the table, Madame Aroma shaking her head with a sigh, rubbing her forehead with her fingers as her brow stayed furrowed; Link blinked a couple of times, snapping himself out of the shock he was still reeling in from witnessing Kafei act so rudely to his parents.

'It is okay, it is nothing I have not seen before,' He tried to reassure the Mayor, giving him a nervous smile. He was quiet a moment, his hands stalling as he chewed his bottom lip, glancing between the Mayor and the curtain, worry agonizing his gut until he couldn't take it. 'I will go make sure he is okay,' Link stated, quickly getting up and out of his seat before either of the two could make any objections to the notion. 

Mayor Dotour shared a look with his wife as Link signed, concern washing over them as Link admitted to Kafei having another outburst prior. The thought that Kafei was spiraling out of control was lingering in the back of his mind, and he wondered what all had happened in the months he hadn't seen his son. As humiliating as it was, Mayor Dotour had been glad it was in the privacy of their own home for Kafei to throw a tantrum; knowing that his son had a previous meltdown in an unknown location did nothing to comfort him. He could do nothing but watch as Link took off after Kafei, wondering what else he could do for his boy.

Carefully Link pushed the curtain back a bit, poking his head in first before walking in, letting the curtain fall closed behind him. He made his way over to Kafei on the bed, gently putting a hand on his shoulder in hopes to give him a bit of comfort; he could understand why Kafei was angry, he had every right to be, but Link hated to see the other so upset, but all he could do at the moment was try to provide at the very least a small bit of solace. Kafei had been so lost in thought that Link's hand on his shoulder startled him, whirling around on the bed to stare at him. Seeing that it was Link, he visibly relaxed, glad that it was him and not one of his parents. If it had been his mother or father, Kafei wasn't sure how he would have reacted.

"Thank you," he sighed out, taking Link's hand in his own as he sat up. As frustrated as he was, it was nice to know there was still somebody around who shared his viewpoint. "I don't know what to do. I want to help Anju, to make Nehran face the consequences of what she did, but I don't know how to make that happen. Not when Mama and Papa won't do anything to help."

Link let out a small breath as Kafei began to sit up, he took a spot beside him on the bed as Kafei laced their fingers together, listening as he spoke. He hummed, trying to think of what they could possibly do, but without the help of any official authorities it would be difficult for them to take any action, at least, without getting in some sort of trouble; after a few moments to think he took his hand from Kafei's to sign.

'Maybe we could talk to her? But... Doubt she would even listen...' Link sighed, looking down to the floor boards. He didn't know Nehran very well, but from what he's learned about her in the past day she didn't seem like the kind of level headed person that would listen to reason, so talking would probably be pointless; Link shook his head, picking up again. 'As frustrating as it is, I do not think there is anything we can do...' He looked to Kafei, his brows knitted together with worry.

Kafei was quiet for a minute as he thought over Link's words. He couldn't think of what the best way they could go about taking care of the situation, and it was frustrating. They couldn't do anything that wouldn't cause more issues, and trying to take the peaceful route by talking to her wouldn't do any good either. It wasn't like she would listen to them if they tried; it seemed hopeless to even try.

"I know, I just," Kafei mumbled, sighing as he buried his face into his free hand. "It's so hard to watch her do something that's harmful to Anju and getting away with it every time. Nothing ever changes. Just because my parents mean well, doesn't mean they're doing good. It's their town, and they're letting it happen," he said, voice full of defeat. He wanted to do something other than sitting around and watching things unfold like everybody else did. There had to be _something_ they could do to help.

Link nodded his agreement. Morally it wasn't right for Nehran to go unpunished, and it didn't settle right with him that that's what would happen, but there wasn't much either of them could really do about it, so for now Link focused on trying to give Kafei a better out look on the situation, hoping to maybe quell his anger over it, at least enough to come out of his room.

'What Nehran did was terrible, but if you think about it... Anju is away from her, on the ranch, where she will be happy and safe, she should not get away with it, but what is important is that Anju is no longer with her. I am sure that with time Nehran will get what she deserves,' Link tried, giving Kafei a hopeful smile as he leaned over to him, bumping their shoulders together like he had done not long ago.

Taking a deep breath, Kafei nodded; he knew Link was right, that Anju was in a better place than before, but the reason behind it still didn't sit well with him. He still wanted to find a way to make sure Nehran would get what was coming to her, but time would only tell what that would be. The brief contact brought a soft smile to his face, leaning into the touch. At least Link knew how to help him when his emotions began to take over.

Before Kafei could try to think of what actions he could take, his stomach gurgled in protest. It had been an extremely long day, and he had barely touched any food the entire time. Sighing, Kafei knew he needed to go apologize to his parents for his outburst; while he was cross with them, they hadn't been deserving of his anger. It had been misguided, and he knew he needed to get it under control. Link was happy to see Kafei relax a bit, and he couldn't help the small chuckle that left him as the other boy's stomach growled. Link was hungry as well, having skipped out on most of his breakfast, combined with how long the day seemed to stretch on, left his stomach feeling empty, and while it was familiar to him he had also gotten used to eating multiple times a day.

"Come on, enjoy witnessing my murder," Kafei mumbled sourly. The consequences of his actions was going to be severe, even if he didn't live with his parents. He was still their child, and it was going to be worse with the curse he held. Kafei took Link's hand, leading him through the curtain to the main room.

Kafei wasn't surprised to see his parents still sitting at the table, his father giving him a cold stare as they ended their conversation. He dropped the other's hand, and sat onto his knees, bowing down to his parents. Kafei prayed to whatever entity would listen for his mercy, beginning to voice his guilt. 

"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry," Kafei said, voice raised so they could hear him around the floor. He could feel his face flushing as he thought of what had transpired, why he was in the position he was in. It was almost reminiscent of his childhood, having spent a good chunk of time in that same position. "It was wrong of me to yell at you for something you can't control, and I aimed my anger at you, who were not the source of it. I want to be able to change the things I also have no control over, and I'm angry because of all people and things, Anju is the least deserving of it. Please forgive me!"

Mayor Dotour hummed softly after his son explained his side of the argument. He looked to Madam Aroma with pursed lips. "Dear, punish your son accordingly," he told her, nodding with permission.

Madame Aroma watched Kafei with a stern eye as he apologized. She sighed heavily as the Mayor told her to punish Kafei, truthfully she didn't like to punish her son, but she knew that it had to be done, so she brought her finger to her chin, tapping it while she thought of a fitting punishment; after a few moments of humming and hawing she finally came to a decision, looking to Kafei where he knelt on the ground.

"Tomorrow you're come here bright and early, have some breakfast, and then spend the rest of the day cleaning up around town, understood?" She spoke, her tone firm. She then moved her eyes to Link, she was impressed with how quickly the boy was able to get Kafei to calm down from his fit, usually it took him much longer to come around, so she would have to make sure to compliment him later, for now though, she had to keep him in line as well. "And Link, no helping him, he's to do the work himself, understood?" She pointed a finger at him as she spoke.

Link was taken back when Madame Aroma addressed him, his eyes darting from Kafei to her as she said his name. He stared at her with wide eyes as she spoke, blinking a few times when she stopped, and briefly he thought to himself, that Kafei was the one in trouble, so why was he being punished as well? All he ever wanted to do was help Kafei in any aspect he could, if that included cleaning up the town's garbage then so be it, he would be willing, it'll be a struggle to watch Kafei work and not be able to lend a hand; he nodded to Madame Aroma regardless, dropping his eyes down to the floor, glancing to Kafei.

'Understood...' He confirmed, albeit a bit dejectedly.

Kafei sat up, nodding to his mother. As much as he hated the sound of it, he knew he needed to make it up for raising his voice. Hearing her turn to Link, Kafei was about to protest, but held his tongue. Link didn't need to be punished for something he wasn't a part of, and he felt relieved to hear that his mother was keeping him out of it. As hard as it would be to clean the whole town by himself, he'd make it honest work. Kafei could already imagine the citizens' reactions to hear why he was being punished; the older townsfolk who knew him as a child years prior were used to seeing him paying for the shenanigans he pulled, so it would be a trip through memory lane for them.

Mayor Dotour nodded as his wife spoke, watching as his son sat up. It sounded fair punishment enough, as most times had. He didn't miss how quickly Kafei agreed to his punishment, a brow raising in surprise; usually when Kafei was in trouble, it would last for days depending on how severe the boy had acted. It wasn't a bad surprise, though it did bring Mayor Dotour questions as to how that was possible.

Kafei's stomach gurgled once more, and he pulled Link over as he took his seat back at the table. He was famished, and began to eagerly dig into his now cold food. It didn't make a difference, though, since he had barely eaten at all throughout the day; food was food, and Kafei wasn't about to complain about it. Mayor Dotour clicked his tongue as he watched Kafei stuff his face, looking over to Madame Aroma for her reaction.

Link let Kafei pull him to the table, he was more than ready to eat, and wasted no time with digging in as he sat down. The feeling of the food hitting his mostly empty stomach felt like a blessing sent from the goddesses, relief washing over him as he ate feverishly. Madame Aroma watched Kafei eat for a moment, taken back by how he shoved the food in his face like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Dear, slow down before you choke, honestly you're practically eating like Link," she reprimanded her son, though her tone held no harshness unlike before. Kafei had enough decency to look ashamed as his mother scolded him. He made sure to slow down and take his time with his food, savoring the food properly. He was so hungry after not eating, and had temporarily lost his sense of having any etiquette at the table. Madame Aroma then turned her attention to Link once again. "That reminds me, as endearing as it is, you need to learn some table manners."

Link looked up from his food as Madame Aroma spoke, tilting his head in confusion at her words. The older woman let out an exasperated laugh at his apparent cluelessness on the subject, shaking her head a bit as she picked up her knife and fork from the table.

"Manners are important, especially when you're eating with company, it's very rude to stuff your face like that at the table, so, follow along with me," She informed Link, gesturing for him the take his own silverware. Link raised his brow, not quite understanding what she meant, he was just eating, how was it rude to eat? But he followed her instructions, setting the lamb leg onto his plate before picking up the utensils that had been sat in front of him earlier.

"Now, like this," Madame Aroma stated before holding the fork over the piece of meat, using the knife to carve a small chunk out of it. "And chew _slowly_ ," She instructed before bringing the fork to her mouth, chewing the piece of meat before gesturing for Link to do the same. Link watched as she went about the process of cutting into the meat, and when she gave him the cue to follow along he looked back down to his plate, his brows furrowed in confusion; it took him a few moments to get the lamb steady on his plate to cut into, but once he did he cut out a piece around the same size, bringing it to his mouth he chewed on it slowly.

"See? That's not so hard is it?" Madame Aroma gave him an enthusiastic smile. Link glanced up at her with unsure eyes before looking down at his plate again, he really didn't understand the point of it, all the unnecessary steps just to get one small bite that wasn't even satisfying, he continued to try though, Madame Aroma encouraging him.

He tried a few more times, but he was quickly getting frustrated with it. The lamb kept slipping around on his plate as he tried to pin it with his fork, and the small bites did nothing to fill his stomach, he struggled for a few more moments before finally getting the leg still with his fork, but as he went to cut into it it slipped out of his hold, and that was his breaking point, fed up with all the unneeded fussing around as he let out a frustrated grunt from his throat; he abandoned the fork and knife back onto the table before picking up the meat with his hand, taking a large bite, and he let out a sigh of relief through his nose.

"Honestly... Were you raised in the woods?" Madame Aroma sighed, shaking her head, she thought that she had been making progress with the boy, but he quickly proved her wrong. Link looked back up to her, his mouth full of food as he nodded, though he wasn't sure what growing up in the woods had to do with anything, she seemed to be taken back by his conformation, her eyes widening in surprise as she stared at him for a few moments. "...Well.... That would certainly explain it..."

Kafei watched his mother try to teach Link how to properly eat at the table, and he had to stifle his snickering as he could see Link growing more frustrated with it. Madame Aroma meant well, but Link was a lost cause on trying to have table manners, he had learned long before. Kafei took to cutting up pieces of his own lamb leg, making them an appropriate size before swapping plates with the other boy. It didn't surprise him that Link answered the question seriously, and took over to explain.

"Link comes from a forest with other kids, with only their elder to watch and guide them," Kafei told her, choosing his words carefully as he cut up the half-devoured lamb leg. While it wasn't his truth to tell, he did want his mother to understand why Link behaved the way he did. "Their elder couldn't go anywhere, so the kids only had each other. Table manners weren't that big of a deal," he explained, biting his lip as he worried if he'd said too much. He looked over to Link, hoping everything was okay.

Link paused his eating as Kafei switched their plates, giving him the pre-cut pieces. He quickly began eating again, picking up the pieces with his fingers, though he slowed a bit as Kafei began explaining how he had grown up, his ears perking as he listened to his choice of words, he didn't mind Kafei sharing information about him, so long as it was within reason, as there were many things he wanted to keep between the two of them; Link relaxed as the other finished, fine with the amount he divulged to Madame Aroma, beginning to pick up on the pace he ate the food. Madame Aroma hummed thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin.

"I suppose that makes sense... So you only grew up around other kids? What about when they grew up? Don't you miss them?" She pried, leaning forward in her seat a bit. Link could feel himself growing anxious as Madame Aroma began to ask questions, and he looked at her for a moment before simply shaking his head, beginning to stuff even more food in his mouth; it was a lie, that he didn't miss anyone, but he really didn't want to get into it, he didn't want to talk about it. Madame Aroma quirked her brow at his response, tilting her head a bit.

"Really? You don't miss anyone? Surely you had to have friends," She asked, continuing to push.

Link began to think about Saria, the Great Deku Tree, even Mido, he missed everyone from the forest, including those who were less than decent to him. Sometimes he wished he could go back, go back to when he really was a kid, living a peaceful life in the forest, unaware of the dangers of the outside world, or his divine destiny that he had no say in, when there wasn't the constant weight of the world on his shoulders, when he didn't know what death felt like; he knew though, that he didn't belong in the forest anyways, he never had, he was a Hylian, and he would have found out eventually one way or another. Link struggled to swallow down the food in his throat as he could feel tears threatening to well in his eyes, but he fought them off as he pushed his plate away, a nauseating feeling overtaking his stomach as his thoughts began to spiral; he glanced to Kafei, silently pleading him to do something, _anything_ , to get his mother to stop.

Kafei could feel the tension growing around him as Madame Aroma began to interrogate Link, asking all sorts of prying questions. As curious as she was, it was obvious Link had no desire to talk about his situation, cramming too much food into his mouth. It would have looked funny to see Link's cheeks puffed out the way they were if it weren't for the desperate look in his eye as he turned to Kafei.

"Mama, that's enough. Didn't you say something about the album you have?" Kafei quickly asked as he looked to his mother, biting his cheek hard as he attempted to divert the conversation. Of all the things he could have brought up, he panicked and picked the worst one. He gave off a silent aura that Link would have to thank him later. Kafei knew that if anything would get her to derail from her line of questioning, it would be the topic of his childhood.

"Oh, yes! I never finished showing you that photo album, did I, dear?" Madame Aroma asked Link, though she already knew the answer, standing from her seat before she even finished speaking. Link felt his body relax, letting out a sigh of relief as Madame Aroma made her way to the chest. She walked back to the table, the thick photo album in tow, she moved the plates out of her way before setting the book down in front of Link, pulling up her chair next to him with an excited smile.

"Let's see, where were we..." She hummed as she began flipping through the pages, stopping when she had reached the page they left off on.

Much like she had done before Madame Aroma went about pointing out each picture to Link, telling him stories about each one. Honestly it surprised Link, that Kafei had brought up the subject of the book to his mother, just to spare him from her onslaught of questions, but he was thankful for it, not only did it serve as a distraction for Madame Aroma, but it distracted him as well from his negative train of thought, able to calm down considerably as the older woman told him more about Kafei's childhood, a familiar warm feeling settling in his chest, replacing the grip his anxiety had on his rib cage; he would have to thank Kafei for his sacrifice later, for now he focused on the photos on the pages, black and white images of Kafei as a child, playing, at social events, there were even a few photos of Kafei with Anju and Cremia. A smile stayed present on his face as Madame Aroma energetically told him stories.

As Madame Aroma pulled out the album, Kafei could feel his ears growing hotter and more red as she flipped through the pages, telling Link all sorts of stories from his childhood. While most of the pictographs were relatively tame, they still served as a reminder of Kafei's past, and he bit back a groan as he even saw a few pictures of his awkward early teen stage.

One such picture that took Kafei into a state of shock was that of his fourteenth birthday; Madame Aroma had insisted on throwing a huge party for him, inviting the entire town for a public event. Being so close to the Carnival of Time, the townsfolk were already having enough anxieties trying to prepare and the idea of a birthday bash didn't help the mood. As hard as he tried to get her to stop, his mother was dead set on celebrating her baby boy's birthday, and finally he had gotten her to settle on a simple dinner after threatening to run off at the sign of anything as extravagant as the Carnival.

In the picture, he was just beginning to hit puberty, and had recently hit a growth spurt and was too lanky to function. He was standing around awkwardly in a nice suit, making small talk with a couple of his mother's friends. In the background, Anju and Cremia were both there as well, and holding small cakes, devilish grins on both of their faces. Kafei could remember the event like it had just happened; right after the picture was taken, the girls had surprised Kafei on either side of him, smashing the cakes against the sides of his face, coating him and the floor in the sticky icing. He remembered how his mother began to shriek, bemoaning how dirty Kafei had become as he and the two girls dissolved into fits of laughter at the prank. While it was a funny memory, the picture held no justice to the night, though right on the next page was a picture of the aftermath, when Kafei had managed to smother Anju and Cremia in the sweet mess.

"Mama, I think that's enough," Kafei mumbled, covering his face with a hand to hide the blush that had crept up. It was embarrassing to see how odd he'd looked, just on the cusp of adulthood amongst the actual adults he barely knew.

Link leaned forward in his seat at the sight of Kafei, older than he is now. It intrigued him greatly, and he tried to take in as much of the photo as he could as he looked it over. It was clearly some sort of event, Kafei dressed in a nice suit, and he could make out the girls in the background, both wearing fancy dresses, holding cake in their hands; Kafei was a bit of a distance from the pictograph, so it was difficult to make out his features, but he could tell his limbs were longer, and his jaw line was more pronounced. The next photo however, he had to stifle a laugh at the sight, Kafei's face covered in frosting as he smeared some onto Anju's face, Cremia covered as well as she laughed; though he was covered in frosting Link was able to make out his face better than before, his features were more defined, though he could tell there was still some baby fat on his face, so he assumed he was still in his early teens. Before Madame Aroma could explain the photos however Kafei interjected, and Link couldn't stop from pouting a bit as she closed the book with a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, fine..." Madame Aroma pouted as well as she stood, walking back over to the chest tucked against the wall. "Why don't you boys go get washed up, I'm sure you both need it," She instructed as she placed the book away in the chest, and Link had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. He appreciated Madame Aroma greatly, but he hated her insistence on bathing.

As Madame Aroma went to put the book away, Kafei let out a breath of relief. He was glad that his mother didn't protest to continue, knowing how excited she was to show off pictures of him when he was younger to whoever would witness them. As endearing as it was, Kafei was much too embarrassed by them to look at too many of them at a time.

After a quick bath on both parts, the boys were finally able to bid Kafei's parents a good night and make their way back to the laundry pool. Kafei stretched his limbs warily as he let them in; it had been a long day, and felt even longer emotionally, and he was more than ready for the much needed rest.

"Sorry about that," he told Link, blushing as he thought of his mother's antics, "I know Mama can be much to deal with, but that was the only thing I could think of that would get her off your case." As much as Kafei would like to avoid his mother's reminiscing, he figured it was better than her trying to question Link on his childhood when he was obviously uncomfortable with discussing it. Link let out a yawn as they made their way into the storeroom, worn out from the long day. He went about shedding his gear as Kafei apologized for his mother, and he chuckled a bit as he looked to him.

'It is okay, do not worry,' Link assured the other as he sat on the edge of the bed. He greatly enjoyed being able to look through the photo album, so it was nothing he needed to apologize for. He then kicked his boots off before once again turning his attention to Kafei. 'Thank you for doing that, know you do not like the book, so I appreciate it,' He smiled warmly to the other boy.

Kafei sat next to Link on the bed, kicking off his shoes. His feet were aching from the running around they'd done; while his legs would generally become sore from their adventuring, It was different walking across the soft earth than it was the hard cobblestones of town. Add in the fact that they had done both, and Kafei was completely spent for the day.

"I mean, it's not so much that I mind that you see those, but it's the fact that Mama likes to show it to anybody who will look, even if it's people I don't know. She gets way too excited about it," Kafei explained as he sighed, rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the tension.

Link then slipped his hat off before running his fingers through his hair, shutting his eyes as the movement relaxed him. His mind drifted a bit as he sat, thoughts jumping around the events of the day, to what they would be doing tomorrow, they would have to wake up early, he noted, before his mind drifted to the photo album; he always loved to learn more about Kafei, he wanted to know everything he could about him, and the album served as the best textbook on the subject. Thinking back to the photo of Kafei as a teenager, he hoped that the other would want to keep him around long enough for him to be able to see that with his own eyes.

Kafei looked over to see Link pulling off his hat, and a sudden urge struck as he watched the boy run his fingers through his hair. While Kafei was exhausted, he didn't mind being able to stay up and talk to Link. It made him feel much better about what he was going through, knowing he had a friend who would listen and understand as he laid out his worries and woes. The fact that he could open up about almost anything to the point that he felt vulnerable was almost too good to be true, and Kafei would never be able to get over that feeling. With only a split second of a gesture for approval, Kafei reached up and took Link's hair in his hands; the blond locks were soft to the touch, a faint scent of the soap wafting through the air. Even though it was short, Kafei managed to make several twists of small braids, chuckling to himself at how tiny they were due to the length.

"Really, though, I need to thank you. You put up with everything from me, including my ridiculous parents. It's reassuring to know I have somebody so close throughout all this going on. I mean, I know my parents and Cremia are there for me too, but not on the level that you are. It's comforting," Kafei told Link as he continued to play with his hair, the words coming to him as easily as they usually did. There was just something about Link that he could let the words out, honesty in every bit of it.

Link's heart jumped as he was taken from his wondering thoughts, his face quickly going red as Kafei put his hands in his hair. He removed his own hand, playing with his fingers in his lap as he began to sweat, though he had just been relaxed the sudden contact made his chest squeeze, and any trace of it had left him as Kafei made small braids in his hair; Link glanced to him as he spoke, and the blush on his cheeks deepened. He knew that the two of them were close, but the verbal admittance to it, not to mention holding him higher than even Cremia, made his heart buzz. He struggled for a moment, trying to think of how to respond, his mind going a million miles a second before finally settling on something.

'Do not have to thank me for that...' Was all he could manage, the pounding of his heart in his ears and the feeling of Kafei's hands in his hair making any train of though that came to mind derail. He took to playing with his fingers again, looking down at his hands as he worried his lip.

Several moments passed as Kafei was mindlessly playing with Link's hair before he realized how tense the other had become, and he could feel his own face flush as he realized he was the cause. Kafei immediately dropped his hands, feeling bad as he saw Link fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"I do, though," Kafei told Link as he pulled his knees up to his chest. He sighed as he thought of his words carefully, feeling frustrated with himself for overstepping Link's boundaries. Even though he had the urge, Kafei knew he needed to be clear on if what he had done was okay before doing it. "You could have left and not taken any of this on yourself, but you didn't. I'm sure I've said this before, but I'm really grateful for you to stick around like this. I know I'm a mess to deal with, and you've probably got better things you could be doing than letting me drag you around, but you haven't left. You've been right here by my side, so I need to tell you thank you a million times over," Kafei admitted, leaning over to bump Link in the shoulder with his own before straightening back up. Bubbles and boundaries, he told himself, knowing he needed not to do things without thinking about them, especially when it involves others' personal space.

Link let out a small breath as Kafei released his hair, relaxing a bit. While the contact felt nice, he couldn't help how his heart beat quickened from it or how his body tensed, no matter how hard he may try. He looked to Kafei as he began to speak again, and his heart fluttered at his words; he was silent for a few moments, Kafei once again leaving him speechless as he grasped for the right words.

'You know I am not good... With sharing my feelings.. But I like dealing with you, even if you are a mess sometimes,' Link finally managed, looking up to Kafei with a soft smile. He leaned on the other's shoulder, but he kept himself there, rather than just bumping each other like they usually did, the continued small bit of contact giving Link some comfort. He sighed softly as he let his eyes slide shut again, though he continued to sign. 'Besides, not like I do not have my moments either, know I can be difficult sometimes... But you still deal with me too,' The soft smile that played at his lips stayed present as he chuckled a bit, his cheeks still dusted pink.

Kafei couldn't stop the soft blush that came to his cheeks as Link leaned against him, the other boy's hair brushing against his cheek. It was nice to know Link didn't mind sticking around; even though he had the emotional support of his family and friends, it was comforting to have Link physically by his side throughout it all, and to know that he was okay with staying around made it all much easier to deal with.

"Well, your mess distracts me from mine, you know," Kafei pointed out, leaning his head against Link's. He let out a yawn, feeling more comfortable than he had all day. "You understand what I'm going through, though. They can say they do, but they haven't felt it like you have. They haven't had to feel what it's like to have who you know yourself to be taken from you, to feel so small and helpless from the situation I was forced into. You have, you know what it's like. I wouldn't have made it this far without you, Link. So really, I do have to thank you for it."

Kafei could feel the exhaustion take over as the words flowed out of him, another yawn coming from him as his eyes slid shut. As difficult as it was to deal with, Link made it much more tolerable to withstand the curse.

Link opened his eyes as Kafei leaned his head against his own, looking up at him through his lashes, and his chest felt full as the other spoke. It was true, that they could understand each other on a level no one else really could, both trapped within their own bodies without any known remedy, forced to look like children against their will; it was a trauma they shared, one that they could help each other through together. Softly, Link slipped his hand into Kafei's, giving it a light squeeze. He thought then, that the moment they were sharing was nice, it was warm, inviting, and he was able to relax into the contact with the other, briefly thinking to himself that it would be nice if he could capture the moment, like how Madame Aroma captured so many moments of Kafei's life, and after a second, he realized he could.

Carefully, as to not disrupt Kafei and ruin the moment, Link reached into his belt pouch with his free hand. He fished out the pictograph that had mostly gone unused up to this point, raising it up infront of Kafei to capture his face, and quickly, he snapped a photo; the sound of the shutter going off was sure to alert Kafei, but Link was still able to capture the moment, and he smiled to himself, giggling slightly as the pictograph spat out the film, the image slowly developing.

As warm as Kafei felt, lulled into a peaceful calm carrying him toward sleep, a not so quiet _click!_ brought him back to the land of the living. His eyes shot open, seeing Link laughing softly as he held the pictograph box, and a picture coming out of the opening.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion and slight amusement. The thought of taking pictures was definitely not on his mind, and Kafei felt as if he'd taken enough embarrassing pictures to last him a lifetime, thanks to his mother. Like a jolt of lightning, Kafei reached over and snatched the picture, looking as it finished developing.

Kafei couldn't deny that he looked at peace; it was quite close to his face, with just a bit of Link's arm, hair and eye in the corner. He didn't stop the soft giggle that came from how silly it all looked compared to the pictures his mother had, which were a variety of close enough and at a distance.

"So do I get to take one of you now?" Kafei teased, reaching across Link for the pictograph box. If it was a war Link wanted, a war he would get. Link made a noise of protest as Kafei snatched the picture from his hands before he had the chance to see it. He reached over to take the photo back as Kafei began teasing, and he was about to retort before the other grasped for the pictobox, attempting to hold it out of his reach.

Kafei managed to grab at the box, his arms just barely long enough as his cheek brushed against Link's, grinning as he immediately turning the camera so that he could snap a quick picture of the moment. Kafei immediately dissolved into even more giggles as he leaned into his friend, enjoying the silliness of the entire moment, as if all his troubles had drifted away. When Kafei's cheek brushed against his own Link paused, his face going red as his heart got lodged in his throat. In his stunned state, Kafei managed to grab the pictograph out of Link's hands, and the resounding click not moments later made Link flush even more, realizing he had taken a photo of him while his face was all shades of red, and though the photo itself would be black and white, the idea alone embarrassed Link.

Kafei leaned into him, giggiling all the while, and Link made a half whine half groan in his throat as he grabbed the photo from Kafei. It had almost finished developing, and quickly he held it to his chest, not wanting the other to see the humiliating picture.

When Kafei was finally able to get his laughter under control, he looked up to Link, seeing the boy's face a deep shade of red. He bit back a laugh that turned to a snort, biting his lips together to try and keep from melting into a puddle of giggles once again. He hadn't intended on making the other uncomfortable, and felt a slight pang of guilt. Even if it was all in good fun, he didn't want to be the only one that thought it was fun.

"Hey, come on, lemme see it," Kafei practically cooed, staring up at Link with wide eyes and a pout. He held a hand out to Link; the only way he was going to take the picture was if Link willingly handed it over, without force. If it was truly that big of an issue, then Kafei would drop the subject and leave it alone. He wanted Link to enjoy the moment as well, without feeling like he had to have fun just because Kafei was. That wasn't how friendship worked, and Kafei would be damned if he tried something like that. Link shook his head as Kafei asked for the photo. He quickly peeked at it to check how bad it was, his cheeks were dark and his eyes were wide, mouth agape in shock, _there was no way he was letting Kafei see this,_

"I'll make it up to you, we can take a better one. I'm sure that one's all blurry anyway," he offered, resting his head back onto Link's shoulder. He could feel himself growing tired once again. "We can take lots of pictures, if you want. As long as it's for you, I don't mind. As many as you want, promise." 

Link shoved the photo into his belt pouch as Kafei spoke, offering to take another picture; Link's cheeks continued to burn, but the idea sounded nice, being able to capture the nice moments he and Kafei shared. He hummed, glancing down to Kafei where he rested his head on his shoulder.

'I would like that,' Link signed, a soft smile on his face.

Kafei smiled as he looked up to Link from where he sat. He adjusted himself so that his chin was resting on Link's shoulder, his head leaning into the crook of the boy's neck. Slowly this time, he held up the pictograph box and pointed it toward them, giving Link a countdown until he pressed the button. Link tried to keep calm as Kafei leaned his head into the crook of his neck, fighting off the flush in his cheeks, he wasn't sure exactly what he should do as Kafei began counting down, but he didn't have much time to think about it, so he gave a small sheepish smile, the sound if the camera going off moments later. Just as before, the small machine made a distinct click as it spat out another picture, and Kafei gently took it from the device. It almost felt like an eternity waiting for it to develop, but when it finally did Kafei couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Even though most of the pictures in his mother's album were impromptu, there was something about the picture in his hands that felt even more natural than all the other ones.

"I think this one's good to keep," Kafei told Link, groaning as he got up from his spot. On the desk was a small bottle of adhesive, and he poured a little onto the back of the picture before sticking it to the wall. Kafei grinned at his work before turning to face Link, gesturing over. Link could only look at the picture for a moment before Kafei got up, moving to stick it to the wall. Link got up as the other gestured to him, walking over to inspect the photo. You could tell his smile was nervous, and his cheeks were still a bit darker than the rest of his face, he thought he looked dumb, but the smile on Kafei's face, warm and peaceful, served well as a distraction.

"What do you think? It looks a little bare there all by itself, so we should probably take more to fill it up," he suggested, nodding at his own idea. While Kafei wasn't a big fan of taking pictures, the idea of Link being a part of it made it more bearable. Link looked to Kafei as he suggested taking more photos to fill the wall, a bit surprised by the other's offer, but he supposed if it was just between the two of them it would be alright. He gave the other a smile, nodding to his suggestion before looking back to the photo.

'I like it,' He stated, smile still on his face as he took it in. Though after a moment he yawned, stretching out his arms above his head, thoroughly feeling the exhaustion from the day.

At the sound of Link's yawn, Kafei smiled over to him, nodding as he took the boy's hand to lead him to the bed. It was late enough as it were, and he was going to have a long day ahead of him. As much as Kafei wished the moment would last forever, he knew he needed to get some sleep. Too much had happened over the course of the day, so he was almost asleep as soon as he was tangled up in Link's arms. Link felt relieved as the two finally got into bed, though the moment they shared was nice, he was more than ready for bed, and he was fast asleep in record time.

When morning broke, Kafei grumbled as the sound of birds outside stirred him awake. He wanted to sleep, another hour at least, though the hope was lost. As much as he would have liked to, the memory of his punishment pushed it's way to the forefront of his mind, and he groaned. It was going to be a laborious day, and not one he was too keen on looking forward to.

After gently rousing Link from his sleep, Kafei began to get ready, already feeling annoyed. He didn't want to clean the town, especially without any help, in the heat of the summer sun. He made sure to wear a breezy outfit, shorts and a light shirt. Link groaned a bit when Kafei woke him up, he knew they would be up early, but he wasn't ready enough to greet the day yet. He stayed in bed for a few moments as Kafei got ready, trying to muster up the energy to pull himself up off of the comfortable mattress; once he was finally able to he got himself ready, heading out the door hand in hand not long after.

It didn't take long to reach the mayor's office, and after greeting the receptionist, the boys found Kafei's parents sitting at the table, breakfast laid out in front of them.

"You're late," Mayor Dotour pointed out, looking to them with a raised brow. Kafei scratched at the back of his neck as he shrugged. After the late night they'd had, Kafei hadn't realized just how long they'd slept in. It didn't help matters that his parents were early risers and Kafei's child body wasn't used to getting up as early anymore.

"Sorry, late night," Kafei mumbled as he took his seat. He really didn't want to get started off on the wrong foot. He thanked his parents for the meal before digging in, realizing as he took his first bite just how hungry he'd been.

The way the Mayor and Madame Aroma eyed the both of them as they walked in made Link feel a bit bad for sleeping in as they did, but they couldn't help it, still though he signed an apology before following Kafei to the table. Taking a seat he wasted no time with digging into the breakfast that had been cooked, and he could hear Madame Aroma let out a small sigh but he didn't pay it much mind, too hungry to care; after the four had finished eating Madame Aroma equipped Kafei with the proper cleaning tools: a bucket, a mop, soap and other spray cleaners, a rag, and a pair of gloves. After getting his fill and being satisfied with the breakfast he ate, Kafei had to bite his cheek at the sight of the supplies he'd been given. It wasn't the first time he'd been on that end of the cleaning list, though he hadn't expected to see it again. The curse brought many curiosities into his life, and childhood punishment just had to be a part of it.

Madame Aroma then told Kafei where to get started at, and everything he would have to clean, and with the long list she gave Link was almost surprised that she didn't tell him to clean the whole clock tower. After Madame Aroma gave the other boy her orders she sent him on his way, and Link went to go follow, but was quickly stopped by the older woman's hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, Link, since Kafei will be cleaning for a while I figured I should give you something to do as well to pass the time," Madame Aroma stated with a smile as Link looked up to her, raising a brow curiously. She took her hand from his shoulder to retrieve a decorated letter, handing it off to him. "Could you be a dear and deliver this to the Gorman brothers for me?" She asked, and Link swore he could hear the shattering of glass at her words.

She wanted Link to leave Kafei in town alone, he would be traveling alone for the first time in months, _he would be without Kafei for an extended amount of time, and he didn't like it_. He wanted to protest, tell her no, that he wanted to stay with Kafei even if he couldn't do anything but follow him around, but he knew that arguing with her wouldn't end well, so instead he nodded, albeit dejectedly, as he took the piece of mail from her; Madame Aroma smiled, giving him a pat on the head as she thanked him, and he had to clench his jaw to keep himself from outwardly grimacing.

Kafei was horrified to learn that Link wouldn't be able to join him. While it was a just punishment to clean, it bordered on unfair that Link couldn't at least keep him company while he worked. With a dramatic sigh, Kafei gave Link a dejected wave as he set off into the town square. Link waved a goodbye to Kafei, standing still in his place for a minute as he watched the other walk away before biting his lip and heading out of town.

* * *

_1\. Make sure to scrub any dust/debris/graffiti from the walls of the shops. The dirt has gotten so awful and caked with grime, it will give the town a much needed lift!_

Kafei rolled his eyes at his mother's extravagant handwriting and detailed list, but set to work anyway. The sooner he was able to get through the list, the sooner he would be able to get on with his life.

It took several hours of elbow grease, and Kafei was already a sweaty mess, but all of the buildings were finally clean. He'd made sure to scrub the windows as he went, everything sparkling by the time he finished with it. As irritating as it was, it was still satisfying to see how much better the town was already looking due to his hard work. When he finally made his way to go about sweeping the town, Kafei was feeling dehydrated and baking under the sun. Just as he'd expected, the air was stifling and the breeze was practically non-existent. One of the merchants saw him, chuckling slightly.

"Ah, Kafei, boy! Yer ma get ya again?" The man chuckled, dragging him to the shade of the overhang. Kafei nodded tiredly, taking a seat for a moment of rest. The man laughed again, heading into his shop for a moment before returning with water and a couple of small pastries.

"Don't worry too much 'bout this part o' town, boy. You know we keep up pretty good on this end. Don't yer ma know it's too hot to have you gettin' the whole town at this time?" The merchant sighed as he presented the snacks, watching as Kafei devoured the pastries and chugged at the water. While Kafei didn't want to talk back to his mother any more than he already had, he had to agree with the man; it was much too hot to be spending hours outdoors doing manual labor.

After the short break, Kafei had gotten back to work. He was mostly grateful for the shop keepers who would talk to him, most of them the older townsfolk who knew Kafei. There were a few times where he had to stop and explain his curse to them, why he was so small once again. Between that and the fact he was sweating up a storm while he worked was getting his heart to pump even faster. He didn't want to be stuck in Clock Town cleaning, he wanted to be out wherever Link was on another adventure. He was hot, exhausted, sticky, and quite irritated.

The sun continued to hang high in the sky as the day began to reach late afternoon, and Kafei's brows furrowed as he looked to the list. There were nine detailed chores listed, and he'd only gotten through with four of them. If scrubbing the grime from the buildings hadn't been one of them, then he was sure he would have finished the list by now. Kafei was beyond exhausted from working alone, and he was ready to call it quits. He lugged all of the supplies back toward his parents' home, getting stopped by Shante as he made it in the door.

"Unless you're done with your list, the Madame isn't going to let you in. She's locked the door," she pointed out, and Kafei let out a groan as he dragged the supplies back toward the door. He shouted his thanks toward the drawing room, voice heavy with sarcasm before angrily going back to work.

Once again, Kafei was back outside in the heat. He looked down to the list in hand. It was beginning to crumple and stain from him grabbing it and folding it up, the sweat on his hand smudging the ink. Kafei's brows furrowed, growling as he read the next chore.

_5\. Everything must be in a nice condition. Weeds are unsightly, so make sure the weeds are pulled and any grass is an acceptable length. Trash needs to be in the appropriate receptacle, and not overflowing onto the ground._

Kafei rolled his eyes, trudging along as he kept his eyes toward the ground. He would pull up any weeds and grass growing between each cobblestone, nose wrinkling as a bead of sweat rolled and dripped off the tip.

It took roughly an hour for Kafei to finally get all of the weeds and trash taken care of, and the last of that particular chore was taking care of the grass in North Clock Town. Kafei let out another exaggerated groan as he approached, seeing the grass tall enough to go past his ankles. Why in all of Termina, hadn't anybody taken care of it already, why was it being dumped on him? Kafei said a few unsavory words in regards to his father and the town officials for their neglect on the upkeep. Pulling the dagger he'd bought before he'd begun searching for his cure out of his bag, Kafei began to grab at the grass and cut it short. He'd put the clippings in a separate bag, making sure they didn't make too much of a mess as he went.

By the time he was finished, the sun was finally beginning to set, casting the sky very pretty shades of pink and orange. There was no way he was going to make it through to the end of the list he'd been given before nightfall, and Kafei had a feeling his mother didn't intend for him to. Instead of continuing, he made his way back to the east, barely making his way in the door where he saw Madame Aroma.

"Mama, I can't do any more," he told her, his chest heaving with exhaustion from the day spent working hard. He could see the look of disgust on Shante's face, and he knew he probably smelled unsavory at best, but chose to disregard it.

"Can I be free, please? I got as much done as I could. Where's Link? What'd you make him do today? Please tell me you didn't make him talk about himself more, you know he gets real uncomfortable when you do that."

Madame Aroma wrinkled her nose at the sight and smell of her son. He was disheveled and reeked of sweat, but she supposed it couldn't be help with all the manual labor he had done today; she hummed lightly, considering if she should let Kafei off the hook, before letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Fine, fine, you're free to go, I appreciate all the hard work you did, and I hope you learned your lesson, and don't worry, I sent Link to deliver a letter to the Gorman brothers, though it's a bit strange, I thought he would be back by now..." She almost murmured the last part. It worried her a bit that Link had yet to arrive back at the office, but she knew he was a very capable boy, so she tried not to fret too much over it. "Go wash up first, then you can find where Link ran off to," She then instructed, giving Kafei a pat on the head, though she immediately regretted the action at the feeling of his hair, damp with sweat, and she grimaced a bit as she wiped her hand with a handkerchief.

Kafei's brows knitted together tightly, having heard his mother's soft words. She had sent Link out of town on his own, and while Kafei knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself on his own after having saved two different lands, it still worried him nonetheless. The idea of washing up was not the most ideal, and Kafei gave his mother an apologetic look as he took off back outside, flying down the steps and outside of town. How could he even think of bathing when Link was all alone out there? Kafei ran as fast as his legs would carry him toward Milk Road. While he wasn't as familiar with the Gorman Brothers' territory, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from raiding their ranch to find Link if it came to it.

* * *

At first, Link was irritated, killing monsters that came near with more force than necessary, gritting his teeth all the while. It wasn't fair, _it wasn't fair,_ Link didn't talk back to them, Link did nothing wrong, but yet here we was, being punished; he hated it, he hated every step he took that weren't echoed by Kafei, and he hated how empty his hand felt, so he filled it with his sword, keeping it drawn as he sliced at the grass as he went.

It was hot, the summer sun high in the sky, and he was sweating, only serving to make his blood boil even more. After a while he huffed, tugging his hat off and tucking it around his belt, he shook his hair out before running his hands through his bangs, and they stuck back with sweat, he grimaced, moving to roll his sleeves up; he then started to purposefully pick fights, antagonizing the monsters he usually avoided, it served as a good way to get his aggression out, but the added element of the adrenaline now making his heart pump made him sweat even more, and he wiped at his chin as the salty liquid slid down his jaw.

After a couple of hours Link arrived at the Gorman Track, and he could tell he looked like a disaster by the way the three men raised their brows at him. His face was red, his sideburns sticking to his skin, brows furrowed, and there were dark sweat stains on his tunic, if he weren't so angry he might have found it in himself to be embarrassed about his appearance; the men tried to speak with him, but Link waved them off, just handing them the letter before turning and leaving, he wasn't in any mood to talk, especially not with them. On his way back, his mind began wondering, how Kafei was doing, if he was okay without him, if being separated was just as hard for him as it was for Link, though he figured it probably wasn't.

As Link walked his wondering mind began to spiral, and soon, the anger he felt was replaced by sorrow. He began to think about everything that had happened up to this point, searching for Navi, his arrival in Termina, the moon, the fear of the townsfolk at their almost certain doom, meeting Kafei, adventuring Termina twice over trying to find a cure, Kafei's split up with Anju, and his decision to stay; he was staying in Termina, he was still alive and staying in Termina; the unreal feeling settled in his stomach as his pace slowed, he had been so set on finding Navi or die trying, he had come to terms with and accepted his possible death, but he was still alive and living in a world that wasn't even his own.

His thoughts then began shifting to his time in Hyrule, everything he had seen and done. He thought about Navi as she flew out of the Temple of Time, the last time he ever saw her, he thought about Ganondorf, all the pain he caused, all the pain Link let him cause by pulling the Master Sword, and he thought about Zelda, and what she had done to him; He didn't miss Hyrule, a part of him would be happy if he never went back, never having to step foot on the soil that had seen so much of his blood, never having to see Zelda again. Another part of him felt guilty however, for leaving his home land, the place he was born to protect, the mark of the Triforce on the back of his hand serving as a constant reminder of his divine destiny, everything he left behind; though it sounded nice, to never have to see Hyrule or Zelda again, he knew better, he knew at some point he would end up back in Hyrule to spend the rest of his days alone, like he was now.

Link's feelings began to overwhelm him, he was alone, and nothing felt real. He felt too heavy for his legs to carry anymore, so he stopped, leaning against a tree as he let out a shaky breath. Everything he had done and been through since stepping foot out of the forest was suddenly crashing over him like a tidal wave, his chest felt tight as he struggled to breath properly, an agonizing feeling making his gut twist and shift in ways that made him feel sick, and he couldn't stop the images that replayed in his mind over and over; _Ganon, Zelda, Saria, Navi, Skull Kid, Majora, the flashes of blood on his hands, pouring from injuries he swore he could still feel, the suffocating feeling, hands around his neck, the burns, the pain, the fear._

It all came back to him, flooding all his senses as he sunk onto the ground, tears quickly beginning to fall from his eyes. He felt like he was drowning, and his thoughts kept circling back around the the fact he was alone, he was alone and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, he was alone and he always would be alone, _he was alone;_ his crying turned into sobs that he choked on, his throat tearing at the visceral sounds he made, crying harder than he had in a long time; he brought his hands to his hair, yanking on it violently as he shook hard, pulling out strands of hair that fell to the ground from between his fingers. He didn't know why all these thoughts and feelings suddenly overcame him, but he had no hope in stopping it, not when he was alone, not when he wasn't with Kafei.

Link didn't know how long it was until he was finally able to take a deep breath, through his tears he could see that it had begun to grow dark, and Madame Aroma was surly wondering where he was. Still it took him a little while to pull himself together, his sobs slowing into hiccups as he wiped at his face. He was hot and sticky with sweat, the night air stagnant and doing nothing to aid him in cooling off, and his head was pounding from a combination of the heat, how hard he had been crying, and how he had been tugging on his hair, and he was sure he looked like even more of a mess than before, his eyes and face red and swollen, tear stains on the collar of his tunic, it was obvious he had been crying; he let out a shaky breath as he pulled himself up, finally making his way back towards town, albeit sluggishly as he pushed himself to keep going.

As Kafei left town, getting about halfway across the field, he could finally make out Link's body, just a ways from an upturned tree. The sight of him gave Kafei a burst of adrenaline, Link's name tearing out of his throat. In record time, Kafei sprinted up to him, unable to slow down enough. He ended up colliding into the other boy, taking them both to the ground. Link could feel his body protesting every step he took, his limbs feeling like static, coughing here and there from the soreness in his throat. He hadn't been walking for very long though when he suddenly heard Kafei's voice, shouting his name, Link shot his head up, spotting Kafei as he ran towards him, and if he could have willed his legs to he would have ran to him as well, but instead he stayed still, and he was practically body slammed as Kafei reached him. 

Kafei groaned as he rolled off of Link, having knocked the wind out of himself as he laid there. He could imagine that Link felt the same, if not worse from the boy landing on top of him. He managed to wheeze out a soft apology, trying to catch his breath as he stared up at the sky. Link saw stars and wheezed a bit, the impact doing nothing to help his already sore body, but couldn't find it into himself to care as Kafei rolled off of him with a groan.

"Ma said you weren't back yet, I got worried," Kafei gasped out, his hand finding the other's even without looking. The day had felt like an eternity and it was even worse without Link by his side, and Kafei didn't realize just how much of an effect Link had on his mood until that moment. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

As Kafei's hand gripped onto his own Link felt a whole new surge of emotions overtake him, and he was too exhausted from his breakdown before to stop the tears that welled in his eyes, quickly beginning to roll down his face as he tried to choke down the sobs in his throat. He felt bad for crying, not wanting to worry Kafei, but he was just so relieved and happy to finally be with the other again, he couldn't help it; he covered his eyes with his free hand as he gripped onto Kafei's like a vice with the other. After the day he had all he wanted to do was hold onto Kafei for dear life and never let go.

Link took Kafei's hand as if he were never letting go, and it shocked Kafei to see Link beginning to cry. It was always far and few between the times it happened, and the guilt welled within him; of course the collision hurt, there was no way it didn't, and Kafei felt downright awful for being the cause of it.

"Ah, shit, I'm so sorry!" He gasped, shooting upright. Kafei used his free hand to try and pull Link's own hand away from his face. As much as he wanted to try and check Link over for any injuries, the memory of Link's Wolfos injury came to mind, and how uncomfortable it made the boy when Kafei tried to check then. Instead, he focused on trying to get Link to look at him and respond, even if a proper check would have to wait. Link shook his head as Kafei apologized, it wasn't his fault he was crying, well, technically it was, but it wasn't a bad cry. He let Kafei move his hand from his eyes, looking up to him, trying to make sure he was real

"Hey, come on, it's getting dark, let's go home," he murmured, looking around. While he felt safer in the open field, Kafei really didn't like being in such a vulnerable position after sundown. They could take care of anything else after they made their return to town. Maybe after Kafei apologized to his mother once again, for running out and not doing what he was told, he figured. 

Link then quickly sat up, taking his hand from Kafei's to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him into a tight hug, gripping onto the fabric of his shirt. He agreed that they should head back to town, but he didn't want to move yet, he didn't want to let go of Kafei. As easily surprised as he was to see Link in an emotional state, Kafei was just as surprised by the sudden hug; the shock only lasted a moment, though, as he wrapped his arms around the other, rubbing on his back while whispered shushed words of comfort into his ear. While it seemed like there was something larger at hand for Link's distress, Kafei didn't want to push any issues. Instead, he wanted to make sure Link was okay and safe first. Link continued to cry into the other boy's neck for a few minutes before finally calming down, Kafei's presence and quiet words making it easier to get a grip on himself, and he let out a small breath before slowly pulling away.

'Sorry, I am fine, do not worry, we can go now,' Link attempted to reassure the other. Link telling Kafei not to worry was like telling bees not to make honey. They were meaningless words that Kafei paid absolutely no mind to, and fretted over Link even more. Just because Link didn't want the concern aimed at him didn't stop Kafei, but made the feeling even worse since it felt like he was hiding something. Kafei wanted Link to be able to tell him if something was wrong instead of bottling it in; he did enough of that himself, and knew the amount of damage it could cause.

"What happened? Mama said you'd left, but you didn't come back, did something happen?" Kafei asked, his knuckles paling as he held onto Link just as tightly. As much as he hoped nothing happened, Kafei still wanted to know when something _did_ happen, so that he could do what he could to help. They were a team, after all.

Link bit his lip as Kafei expressed his concern. He felt bad for making him worry, but truthfully he didn't know how to even begin explaining what had happened, he didn't fully understand what happened himself, one moment he was angry, stomping down Milk Road, and the next he got lost in his thoughts and was sobbing uncontrollably; Link casted his eyes to the ground, trying to think of what he could tell the other.

'I do not know... I just...' He started after taking his hands to sign, though he struggled, unsure of what to say, and it was a few moments before he picked up again. 'missed you...' Link then admitted.

He could feel his cheeks heating up at his own words as he looked back to Kafei, and softly, Link put his hand on the other's chest, over his heart, and at that moment it donned on him just how much he really needed Kafei. He was sure he looked ridiculous, a sweaty, blubbering, red-faced mess, his hair disheveled and his tunic stained with sweat and tears, and while he should feel embarrassed over Kafei seeing him in the state he was in he didn't care, he was just happy to be with him again.

Kafei stared at Link with wide eyes, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. It took Link all day to return, just because he missed Kafei? The reasoning didn't make a whole lot of sense, but it left the boy with a warm sensation in his chest to know that just a simple day trip was enough for Link to miss him. Kafei took the boy's hand, squeezing it tightly. While he did notice his disheveled look, he thought better than to comment on it; the summer heat was enough to play with one's head, and he was sure he wasn't looking any better.

"Ah, we need to go to my parents'. I might have ran out on Mama when she was talking to me," Kafei explained, grimacing as he wondered just how his mother would react. Throughout the day, he'd been moody, yelled at his mother, disobeyed her, and ran off. Surely he was in for it when they got back. "She said you didn't come back, so I had to look for you because I missed you too. I didn't want you out here by yourself. Not that you can't take care of yourself, I know well enough that you can, but it makes me feel better to know where you are, and that I'm there with you, is all."

As Kafei spoke, he could feel a hint of embarrassment creeping in, knowing it wasn't rational to be so concerned. Link didn't have anything to prove to him about his capabilities, but even so, Kafei wanted to remain by Link's side as long as he could.

Kafei's hand in Link's own was a more than welcomed feeling, holding onto it tightly. He couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips as Kafei spoke, as well as the warm feeling that rose in his chest to know that the other boy missed him as well; he knew that Madame Aroma would probably be crossed with the both of them, but he didn't think about it, instead focusing on the fact that he was with Kafei again, his presence doing wonders to ease Link's mind and smooth out the ragged edges of his emotions.

The trip back into town was the most comfortable Kafei had felt all day; Link's hand in his own, the sun was beginning to set, and a nice breeze from the north made the earth cool considerably from the sweltering heat of the day. Of course, after embarrassing himself, Kafei filled the silence by telling Link about the day he'd had, from the two of them parting ways to what jobs he'd done. By the time they'd reached town, Kafei was at ease once again. At least, he was until they set foot in his parents' home once more. Upon arriving at the Mayor's office Link could tell that they were in for it as they were greeted with Madame Aroma, waiting for them with her hands on her hips and a disapproving stare.

"Bath. Now. Both of you," She commanded, her tone strict. Kafei's ears flattened in shame as his mother had waited out in the lobby for them to return, a look of disappointment on her face as she eyed them.

The boys did as they were told, and after changing into clean, non-sweaty clothes, they sat at the table for supper. After the long and emotional day Link had he was starving, and quickly ate his food while the older woman gave the two an ear full about manners, to be respectful, do as they were told, and the importance of letting people know where you are; it wasn't like Link could really help what had caused his delay, but he nodded along to her words all the same. It wasn't any surprise that she lectured them as they ate, and Kafei took slow, small bites so he could respond to her in a timely manner.

After dinner, and much promise to behave on Kafei's part, the boys wished his parents a goodnight as they headed back to the back room for the night. Madame Aroma told them to come back for breakfast in the morning, wanting for her boys not to be so thin if they were going to be out running around. When they made it back, Kafei pulled off his shoes and gear, flopping over on the bed. He held his arms out for Link to join him, waiting until they both were comfortable as he let out a contented sigh. Link let out a sigh of relief as they stepped in the door of the storeroom, wasting no time in kicking off his boots and casting his gear to the floor. As Kafei held his arms out to him Link quickly got into bed, cuddling up into the other, instantly feeling more relaxed than he had all day; after having gone a majority of the day without him, paired with his emotional fit, the feeling of Kafei's arms wrapped around him felt like a blessing sent from the goddesses themselves. As much as Kafei didn't want to make things awkward, there was something that had been on his mind since he found Link out in the field.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" Kafei murmured, trying his best to form the words the way he wanted. "You're my best friend, and you know you can tell me anything. If you don't want to, that's fine, but if there's something bothering you, I want you to tell me. I can't help you if you bottle it inside, and I want to help you no matter what's going on. I want to be there for you the way you've been there for me. I want to be your best friend, too." As Kafei spoke, he began to trail off, and he buried his face against Link's chest after. All of the words he said were the truth, and he feared that something might happen if Link kept something especially bad to himself.

When Kafei began speaking Link looked to him, feeling heat rise in his face. He knew he could trust Kafei enough to tell him anything, and he did, but there were certain things he was keen to keep to himself, even from the other boy. He still struggled immensely with being open and honest, most people not knowing a single thing about him, few even knew his name, and he wanted to keep it that way, but Kafei was different, Kafei knew more about him than anyone in Termina did, but Link wanted to spare him of his feelings, the constant weight on his shoulders that he felt, those were things that Kafei shouldn't have to bare; regardless of the things he still kept to himself however, Link could say without a trace of doubt in his mind that Kafei was his best friend as well, and he wanted to tell him, make it clear to the other that he shared the sentiment, but he buried his face into his chest before he could respond, so instead Link hummed, light in his throat, as he nuzzled his face into the top of Kafei's hair, hoping that would convey his feelings.

Kafei could hear Link's soft hum and the feeling of the boy's face against the top of his head, and it brought a slight comfort. He wanted more than anything for the two of them to be completely honest with one another, after all, Link was the only person he knew to have a similar situation of being cursed into a child's body. Kafei wanted to be able to help Link with whatever he was battling, both physically and mentally, and to know that Link held him in the same regard. While his face was still buried into Link's chest, Kafei continued to talk, his words a soft whisper.

"I want to be able to protect you, even if it's from the smallest thing. You're my best friend and I need you to stick around for a long time. You have to, or I won't forgive you."

Before Kafei could manage much else, he fell asleep, adjusting so that his cheek was against Link's chest. Even if Link hadn't been able to hear him, it did Kafei some good emotionally to be able to admit his feelings.

Link couldn't make out what Kafei was saying as he spoke into his chest, the words quiet and muffled, and soon enough he could feel the other's steady breathing against him, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Link let out a small breath, as tired as he was he couldn't will himself to drift off yet, his mind wondering to the events of the day; he was already aware of the fact that he needed Kafei, but what happened only solidified that fact, they were separated for less than a full day, and that alone was enough for Link to spiral out of control. He really didn't know how he was going to go back to being alone. After a while of laying awake the exhaustion finally took hold of him, sending him to sleep.


	9. Stepping Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a bit! me n my wife got a bit busy, life be like that, but we'll try to keep things as updated as frequently as we can!

In the morning the two boys went to the Mayor's office like they were instructed, and again later in the day for dinner. The days passed and they settled into a comfortable routine, they would go to Kafei's parents for breakfast and dinner, as well as to bathe, and would do work for those around town, honest and hard work that left Link's energy feeling satisfied, and on occasion they would get a job that required them to venture out of town, something that he always looked forward to, and in their free time they would head to the field to train, Link with his sword and Kafei with his bow; Kafei had improved considerably since he first started wielding the weapon, and Link couldn't help the pride that would beam from him as he congratulated the other on a job well done. 

Kafei found himself settling in and enjoying his new routine. It was a bit reminiscent of his life before, being able to see his parents for breakfast and supper, with the time in between. Now, though, instead of meandering about, he was able to help out more with Link by his side, and with the convenience of being in town they were much closer to those in need. Kafei greatly enjoyed being able to go out of town with Link to train, and he was almost perfect at wielding the bow; with the added benefit of having the monsters around as live targets, he improved his accuracy for when they were moving around as well.

Three months had passed since they began their stay in the back room, and while their living quarters were small Link found it comfortable, it wasn't like either of them needed much room to begin with. Their lives were simple, as it were, and while it still felt strange to Link he found other things to occupy his mind, and with Kafei by his side it was easy to distract himself from his negative thoughts, and luckily, for the both of them, they had managed to avoid any run ins with Nehran, which he was thankful for; however, their comfortable routine hit a snag when there was a knock on the storeroom door. The two had just gotten back from a few hours of training, hot and sweaty from the work and the summer sun, and Link had to peel himself from the bed to answer the door. Kafei was sitting at his desk writing in his journal about the events that had recently taken place. Being able to write more often helped him to deal with his emotions and temper much better, and he smiled at the smattering of pictures the two had added to the wall, knowing Link was also part of his improvement.

Link figured it was someone with a job for them, but as he pulled open the door he stopped in his tracks, it was Nehran. He stared at the woman as a white hot anger suddenly ignited in his stomach, and he had to clench his jaw, his grip on the door handle tightening, his knuckles turning white, as he tried to restrain himself from giving her a piece of his mind. The smile on Kafei's face vanished when he heard a voice after Link opened the door, his blood running cold in his veins.

"Link, just the boy I wanted to see," Nehran said, and even though she smiled to him, the look didn't reach her eyes. Kafei bolted up from where he sat, joining Link at the door. The woman's smile dropped, all pleasantries aside when she saw Kafei. She turned back to Link as if Kafei weren't there, and he had to hold in the anger he felt, seeing Link in a similar state.

"Look, I'm here because I need your help. With Anju gone, I don't have enough time or energy to keep up with the inn and Tortus's mother. I need somebody to help with cleaning the inn, if you'd be willing to accept. I wouldn't be able to pay you much, but you could use a room at the inn so you don't need to hole yourself away in this, uh, _cozy_ little place. I would be greatly appreciative if you could," she asked, her eyes not even acknowledging Kafei. The boy looked to Link with a raised brow, wondering how she could even think to come around, let alone ask them for their help after everything she'd done to Anju.

Link felt himself bristle further as Nehran completely disregarded Kafei, and he had to force a smile onto his face as she stated her offer. He held up a hand to her, telling her to wait a moment before slowly shutting the door, though he wanted to slam it in her face, before turning to Kafei, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him far enough away that she wouldn't be able to hear the other talk.

'What do we do?' He asked, an almost panicked look on his face. While Link's first instinct was to say no, he didn't want to help someone like Nehran, he also wanted to discuss it with Kafei.

Kafei watched as Link slowly shut the door, letting himself be led away. It seemed like Link wasn't terribly fond of the idea, and honestly Kafei wasn't too into it either. After everything Nehran had done, even if Anju wasn't as prominent in his life anymore, he would never be able to forgive her. They had no reason to help her out other than the kindness of their own hearts, and Kafei wasn't feeling very kind toward her.

"As much as I don't want to, our whole thing is helping those in need," Kafei pointed out with a sigh. The Bombers Secret Society of Justice would forever run through his blood, the code enforcing how he would treat and help others. Unfortunately that also extended to those he felt didn't deserve it. "Plus, I think Minji's a little irritated with me since I told him to chill out the last time I forgot to pay him," Kafei added softly, grimacing at the memory of his childhood friend yelling at him. It was understandable, though, that his friend would want his storeroom back. He lived outside of town, so the walk home each morning was surely torturous in a way.

"If anything, we can keep an eye on her to keep her from trying anything really bad, like the way she'd treated Anju," Kafei suggested with a shrug. While he still wanted nothing to do with the woman, Kafei was still a grown man and could put his feelings aside and hold his tongue if Link was going to accept her offer. He did feel a little bad that he didn't have a bigger space to share with Link, feeling like he wasn't able to provide better for him.

Link grimaced at the thought of being around Nehran frequently, but he supposed that it might be for the better. Minji needed to support his lively hood, and with two people living in his storage he could imagine why he would be irritated with the two's stay, and staying at the inn to keep an eye on Nehran did make him feel a bit better about the situation; Link nodded his agreement to Kafei before taking a deep breath, trying to settle the anger in his stomach, and walking back to the door. He opened it, forcing another smile onto his face.

'We will help,' he told her, cheeks aching from the fake smile.

Kafei took a deep breath before following Link back to the door, where Nehran was waiting, impatiently tapping her foot as a scowl had settled onto her face. She didn't understand what there was to discuss; they'd been playing around long enough, and she was offering Link a real job. She supposed he had to tell Kafei it was time to grow up, knowing the privileged mayor's son probably wouldn't understand. She'd watched him grow up the first time around, and knew he wasn't ever going to mature anyway.

"Well, Link, that's good news to hear. If you'll grab your things, we'll get you settled in," Nehran started, though a flash crossed her face as she looked between the boys. The realization of the two of them assuming it was a joint invitation hit her, and she couldn't help the soft chuckle. "Link, dear, I'm afraid I've only got room for you-" she started to say, caught off guard as Kafei pushed his way between her and Link, forcing her attention to direct at him.

"Both or none of us. That's the deal," Kafei told her before slamming the door. He looked at Link, cheeks flushed in anger. "The absolute nerve of that woman!" He hissed, leaning against the wall. The one thing about Nehran that most of the townsfolk knew was that she was very predictable, so it wasn't much longer before there was another knock at the door. Kafei barely moved as he swung it open, scowling to the woman where she stood.

"Fine. I'm sure it'd take two of you to amount to what Anju had done before she ran off anyway, so I'm sure I can find room for the two of you," Nehran stated, her voice low with anger. Kafei looked to Link, nodding once as if to say I'm okay with it if you are.

The fake smile that Link held on his face fell as Nehran began to explain that the offer was only meant for him, but before he could say anything Kafei interjected. He let out a sigh, shaking his head as Kafei slammed the door in her face, the fact that Nehran assumed that Link would just leave the other behind at a moments notice goes to show how in her own head she was, and Link was already feeling fed up with it; he didn't even attempt to smile as Kafei swung the door open again, Nehran accepting their conditions.

He looked between the woman and Kafei, hesitating a moment before nodding back to the other boy. He could already tell that staying at the inn would be arduous, and he wasn't particularly looking forward to the prospect, but he tried to reassure himself, though he knew Kafei and Nehran were bound to butt heads he hoped he would be able to keep the peace at least somewhat, even if it was at face value, besides it wasn't like they could continue to occupy the storeroom forever.

As the boys agreed to the work, Nehran let out a sigh. She wasn't particularly fond of working with Kafei; he'd been a bad influence on her daughter, and it was made apparent when Anju chose to defend him even after breaking her heart and their engagement, ending up running off to go cry on Cremia's shoulder. She supposed that the help needed would only be temporary, however. Even if it was taking longer than it normally did, Anju always came crawling back, knowing she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Well, grab whatever you need and come to the inn. We'll get you boys a room and you'll start in the morning," she told them before turning to take her leave. The less she had to deal with the cursed coward, the better.

Kafei turned to Link after Nehran left, rubbing at his temples. He wondered what exactly they were about to get into, and already questioned why they even agreed to help. He repeated the Bombers mantra through his mind to try and convince himself it would be fine, even if the beginning of a headache was worming its way in.

"Are we making the right decision?" Kafei asked softly, pulling Link into a hug. As irritated as he felt, the contact was much needed and was able to help soothe his temper just a bit. Of all the things he felt certain about, this was definitely not one of them.

Link let out a heavy sigh as Nehran left, already feeling exhausted with her attitude. As Kafei pulled him into a hug Link gave a hum to his question, rubbing his back softly, he could understand the other's doubts, Link felt them as well, but he figured the move would probably be for the best, as much as he enjoyed staying in the cozy little storeroom. Kafei took a deep breath as Link rubbed at his back. He was sure that it wasn't going to be the best situation they were getting themselves into, especially with his history with the woman they would be working for, but the contact gave him the hope they could make it through the time as long as they stuck together. Not even Nehran could tear them apart. After a few more minutes Link pulled away, giving Kafei a small, hopeful smile.

'I am sure things will be okay,' he tried to reassure the other, giving him a pat on the shoulder. 'We should get our things together,' he then stated. While they didn't have much they would need to move, it was already late in the day, and Link didn't want to spend the rest of the night moving things, so the sooner they could get it over with, the better.

Thankfully it didn't feel like it took the boys too long to get their stuff together, even if it really took them a few hours. A good portion of that time was spent cleaning up by dusting and organizing, refreshing the bedding and putting things into a better order. Afterwards, it was agreed that neither boy wanted to get to the Stock Pot Inn quite yet, so Kafei suggested they head over to let Minji know they no longer needed the small space of the storeroom.

Kafei was glad to see the Curiosity Shop was empty save for the owner, and Minji greeted them as the boys headed to the counter.

"You finally coming to pay me?" Minji teased, though there was a slight seriousness in his tone. Kafei shook his head, placing the key on the counter. Minji looked to him with a raised brow, and Kafei explained the new development to him. Minji rolled his eyes, scoffing at the news.

"Kafei, you seriously are out of your mind this time," the shopkeep told the boy, crossing his arms. All the humor was gone from his face, having seen the damage Nehran had done in both Kafei's and Anju's lives. He sighed as he looked between Link and Kafei, seeing the determination in both of them. "Look, we both know the vile things that woman has done, but if you're really set on doin' this, I'm not stopping you. But keep the key. Even if she says you have a room all for yourself, being in the same building isn't going to do you any good when she's up your ass," Minji stated, to which Kafei snorted.

"Really, Minj? Who knew you had such a soft heart," Kafei teased, and Minji glared at him.

"Get out of my shop before I change my mind," he told them. Before Kafei could say much else, a seedy looking man entered the building, eyeing the boys warily. Kafei pulled Link out of the shop, waving a farewell to his friend. 

Link was glad that Minji let the two keep the key to the storeroom should they need it, he wouldn't be surprised if there came a time where they would, and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at Kafei and Minji's banter, enjoying the nice moment before they would have to resign themselves to dealing with Nehran. Link allowed himself to be pulled out of the shop as another man walked in, waving a quick goodbye to Minji.

As he shut the door behind him, Kafei looked to Link with a soft giggle. He'd known Minji long enough to know he was right about a lot of things, having a strong sense for sorting through tough situations with his gut, and knew he was right once more. The idea of having a safe getaway place for when Nehran began to start her drama would be good to have, and it was much appreciated to know Minji was still on his side.

"Well, shall we?"

Link giggled along with Kafei as he shut the door, and as much as he wished they could spend some more time enjoying themselves, he knew Nehran would probably start wondering where they were, if she hadn't already, so, reluctantly, Link nodded to Kafei, keeping a tight grip on the other boy's hand.

As they made their way to the inn Link could feel his unease growing in his stomach, but he tried to keep it down, reminding himself that things would be okay. The walk to the inn was a lot quicker than Kafei would have liked, and his belly felt like it was filling with lead the closer they got. He kept repeating to himself that it wouldn't be as bad as he was making it out to be, though he was amazed that the grip he held onto Link didn't crush the boy's hand. He wanted things to go well, that he could get along with Nehran well enough so as not to ruin the opportunity for Link, but the idea of putting up with her attitude was extremely off-putting. Once they reached the inn Link took a deep breath, squeezing Kafei's hand lightly, preparing himself for whatever their stay had in store before he pushed open the door.

When they finally stepped inside, Nehran was just finishing checking a guest in, a smile on her face that Kafei could tell was strained. The look fell as soon as the guest walked away, replaced by a glare as she caught sight of them; Link could tell that Nehran was not happy with them as her smile fell, _off to a great start_ , Link thought bitterly. Nehran had probably expected them a lot sooner, but it couldn't have been helped. There was plenty the two had to do before heading over, and that included avoiding the woman for as long as possible.

"If you'll give us a key, then we'll go get settled and we can discuss what we'll be doing in the morning," Kafei requested, and Nehran let out a sharp laugh at him. He forced his expression to remain neutral as she looked them over. The two boys were at Nehran's mercy now as their boss, and Kafei could already tell it was going to be a disaster.

"You're late," she pointed out, standing up straight to loom over the children. Kafei continued to stare at her head-on, unafraid of whatever awful things she wanted to lash out at him. As much as she wanted to think she had the upper hand, Kafei knew she was desperate if she were to accept his help. That alone made her much less intimidating than she tried to portray herself as to him.

It was a long minute of the two having a staredown, with Nehran folding first. She scoffed, throwing a key on the counter for them. Kafei took the key in one hand and Link's hand in the other before leading the boy upstairs, suppressing an eye roll as she hollered at them to meet her right before opening time in the morning. Link went rigid as Kafei and Nehran stared each other down, his eyes shifting between the two as he worried his lip, starting to grow anxious that they may get into a fight, and when the woman finally gave in Link winced a bit as she tossed a room key to them; he let out a relived breath as Kafei took his hand and lead him up the stairs, glad that the situation didn't continue to escalate.

As they entered their room Link allowed his shoulders to drop, he was already starting to regret their decision, but he hoped that was as bad as it would get. He then looked around the room. it was simple, two beds against either wall, a small nightstand between them, a dresser along with a vanity, which Link took note of, at the foot of the right bed, and a round table situated in the middle of the room, and while it wasn't much, it was definitely bigger than the storeroom; the boys then got to work unpacking, though they didn't have much to unpack, so thankfully they finished in only a handful of minutes. Once they were done Link sat down on the edge of the bed on the right wall, letting out a heavy sigh. Kafei watched as Link took a seat on the bed, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as he sat beside him.

'Already exhausting,' Link stated. Nehran's attitude was hard to deal with without feeling drained, and he could already feel it wearing on him.

"It truly is," Kafei agreed softly, sighing. He'd already stood up against Nehran twice, and they hadn't even done any work for her yet. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea for them to be helping her out, continuing to tell himself it would all work out.

"Why don't we clean up in here a bit, then we can go to sleep. We'll sneak out of here in the morning and head to have breakfast with my parents, then come back and show that woman just what we're made of, hm?" Kafei suggested, giving Link a hopeful smile.

Link appreciated Kafei's reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. He agreed that they should clean up a bit, it was dusty and grimy, and while Link has definitely stayed in worse places, he would feel much better if it were clean, so with an exaggerated groan he stood, stretching for a moment, before holding his hand out for Kafei to take, pulling the other up; Kafei accepted Link's hand, letting the boy pull him from the bed. It took a bit of time, but the two were able to put the room in a much nicer state after taking the time to dust and disinfect the surfaces around them, and by the time they finished there was a noticeable difference in the room.

Link wiped his brow, sweating just a bit from the work, before flopping back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He was more than ready to sleep, and with the day ahead of them they were going to need as much as they could get. When the two had finished, it was much later than Kafei would have liked, and he was right beside Link when he sat on the bed. It didn't take him long to pass out beside the other, beyond exhausted from the day they'd had.

The following morning, Kafei woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the sun just barely cresting into the sky. He figured it was just after six, which would give them plenty of time to join his parents before having to meet up with Nehran. Kafei gently shook Link awake, wondering when he began to be the one to wake up first. Usually it was Link, but he figured it was due to the nerves he felt toward having to work with Anju's mother. Upon being woken up Link groaned in protest, not yet ready to greet the waking world, it took him a few minutes to get up and moving, but once he did he slowly got ready for the day, rubbing at his eyes as he did so.

With a yawn, after they got ready, Kafei led Link up to his parents' home, the usual trek being much shorter since they were now on the same side of town. He gave Shante a half-hearted wave as they made their way in for breakfast, barely able to keep his head up as he took a seat. Kafei wanted to go back to sleep for a couple more hours, though he was sure having a full belly would help to wake him up. Link wished Shante a lazy good morning, along with Kafei's parents as he sat at the table. Madame Aroma greeted the boys with a smile, beginning to eat her breakfast.

"You'll never guess what happened," Kafei told his parents, barely hiding the ironic tone he felt as he recounted the previous day's encounter with Nehran, and how they'd moved their belongings to a room at the inn in exchange to helping the woman out.

As Kafei began to recount what had happened, Madame Aroma practically choked on her food, coughing a bit before swallowing properly, looking to Kafei with wide eyes.

"You what?! Kafei, dear, you can't be serious," She was flabbergasted at the two boy's decision to help Nehran, especially after everything she had done, sure she had to have heard Kafei wrong. Link winced at her loud tone, wondering how it was possible for her to have enough energy to raise her voice first thing in the morning.

Kafei sighed as his mother showed her obvious exasperation with their decision. Between her and Minji, it was growing increasingly difficult for him to accept what they were doing, even less sure that it was the right choice. The thought of grabbing their things and running still seemed like the better option, but they already accepted the work, as much as he didn't want to.

"If anything, we can keep a close eye on her if she tries to do anymore harm to anybody else," Kafei pointed out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be a way to keep the peace, since his parents weren't able to do anything to punish her for the terrible actions she'd already done.

"Let the boys do it, who knows, they may learn some lessons from it," Mayor Dotour suggested, taking a sip of his tea as he looked at his wife. If anything, it would be a true test of the boys' patience in dealing with such an insufferable person such as Nehran. Kafei gave his father a tense smile, somehow not entirely assured by his words.

Madame Aroma let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head a bit.

"I suppose you're right... Just be careful, you know how that woman can be," She warned before beginning to eat again. She still didn't like the idea of them working for Nehran, let alone staying in the inn with her, but they did have a point, if anything they could keep her in line.

'Do not worry, Minji let us keep the storetroom key in case we need to get away from her,' Link paused his eating to reassure Madame Aroma, giving her a smile.

"That's good, and you both know that you're always welcome here as well," Madame Aroma reminded them. It eased her mind a bit to know that the boys would have refuge should they need it, and while it was true they could always stay with them, there wasn't a lot of room for living space as it was, which didn't aid well in privacy, so she could understand why they would prefer the back room, as much as she would love to be able to dote on them both. Link gave Madame Aroma a nod, glad to know that they had options if they weren't able to stay in the storeroom.

Kafei gave his mother a firm nod before he began to dig into his breakfast, wishing there was somebody he trusted that had faith in their decision. He still wasn't sure himself, and it would give him some relief to know that somebody could tell him it was the right thing to be doing. Instead, he couldn't quell the nerves that ate at him, self doubt settling into the pit of his belly. Even though his parents and friends supported him, there was something about the fact that they were offering places for refuge that kept him unsure.

After breakfast, Kafei gave his parents his love as they headed back to the inn, his chest still feeling an impending weight. The sky was full of dark clouds, threatening to dump rain down at any second, and he felt it oddly appropriate for what he felt inside.

When the two finally reached the inn, Nehran was coming down the stairs, raising a brow as she saw them enter. Kafei gave her a nod, keeping a calm expression while gripping Link's hand nervously. This will be fine, there's nothing to worry about, he told himself repeatedly.

"Well, you two are up early," the woman hummed, a disapproving tone in her voice. Before either could question it, she continued on, "no matter. You're going to be working here, so let's discuss what you'll be doing around here, shall we?"

Nehran took the boys to the kitchen, where she lined out the tasks the two would be doing. Mostly upkeep, making sure that the inn was clean for the guests, washing the bedding when needed and repairing anything that began to show visible wear. If she needed to step out, the boys would be in charge of watching the desk to make sure the guests wouldn't be left unattended, and Kafei would have the extra task of making food for their guests as well as her mother-in-law.

While he wasn't the most excited about the list they were given, Kafei composed himself well enough to accept it. It wouldn't be the worst work they'd done, and for a bigger room to live in wasn't a bad deal. Kafei stretched out his back as Nehran went to go unlock the door for the day. He turned to Link, a hopeful smile on his face. As long as Link was by his side, he would be able to bite his tongue and get through it. Stepping inside Link could feel the anxiety building in his chest as Nehran walked down the steps, greeting them bitterly before taking the two into the kitchen to go over their tasks, it was nothing Link couldn't handle, but he still didn't look forward to it; he let out a sigh as Nehran went to unlock the door, returning Kafei's smile with his own in hopes that the day would go by without any problems.

It wasn't much longer before the boys got to work. They stayed together as much as they could, but there would be times where they would have to go separate ways, Link didn't like it, but they were at least in the same building, so he supposed he could deal with it; Link made sure the halls were free of any dirt and grime, polishing the front desk and sweeping the lobby floor as well, he paused to fix the posters they had made once again, making a mental note that they would need to do the same for the rest around town when they could. When he had a moment he would poke his head into the kitchen, checking on Kafei as he made food for the guests and Anju's grandmother, occasionally Link would steal a bite of whatever it was the other was cooking, giving him a playful grin as he was shooed out of the kitchen.

The work Kafei set out to do wasn't the worst task he'd been given. The morning started off with simple cleaning, leading to Nehran commanding Kafei to start preparing breakfast for the people to eat. While he wasn't sure exactly how much he was supposed to make, so he settled on a large serving size so that he might save any leftovers. It was playfully frustrating when Link stopped in to check on him, taking a bite of whatever he could before being chased out. He'd settled on a simple porridge that would be easy enough to make. Nehran reminded him to make sure Granny got some as well, and he gave her a nod as he got a bowl prepared to take to Anju's grandmother.

When he took the food into the downstairs bedroom, the old woman lit up at the sight of Kafei; he'd recalled when he was a small child, she would make remarks of how he looked like his father, and it seemed like her age wasn't helping much. "Dotour, look at you, getting so big!" She hummed, waving him over. "You aren't having any issues with those kids again, are you? You know to tell teacher if they keep saying those mean things to you." She was now mistaking him for his father, and Kafei gave her a smile at the realization. He gently corrected her before trying get her to eat, only managing to persuade her by swearing up and down that Anju didn't have any involvement in the process.

After breakfast, Kafei went back to cleaning, going into the rooms to freshen up the beds with clean sheets and taking the old ones out to wash. The worst part of the task was finding a guest's used underwear wadded up in the pile. Kafei bit back a feeling of nausea as he immediately threw them in the trash, scrubbing out the rest of the sheets with especially warm water.

For the most part, the work was easy, and Link didn't mind it, the one thing he quickly learned that he didn't like however was taking over the front desk when Nehran stepped out. She had given him a high stool to sit on so he wouldn't have to strain to see over the desk, and Link hated it, he hated being reminded of his stature, and the way the guests would treat him didn't help.

'Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn, are you looking for a room or do you have a reservation?' Link used the same line to greet the guests as they came to the desk, giving them a smile, and he would be met with odd looks, snickers, cooing.

_"Are you old enough to be doing something like this?"_

_"Kid, where's your parents? Do they know where you are?"_

_"How adorable! Are you playing a game?"_

_"Aww, you think you're all grown up, huh?"_

Every word laced with condescension made Link bristle, and he had to use every fiber of his being to keep himself from lashing out at the comments, going as quick as he could to get people checked in, handing off their room keys with a forced smile. Every now and again, someone would come in who couldn't understand his signs, so he would have to write what he was saying on a piece of paper, which didn't help his aggravation; by the time Nehran came back he couldn't help the sigh of relief he breathed as the woman took over the desk again. Link couldn't wait for the day to be over.

When Nehran stepped out for a break, Kafei had just started in on preparing dinner, and he wanted to go check on Link at the desk, but was too busy with the task at hand. Kafei could hear the voices of those Link was dealing with, and was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on his work at the tone of the words he could hear. They were commenting on the fact that Link was a child playing work, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out about them not knowing what they were talking about.

By the time he was able to walk away from where he was, Nehran returned and freed Link from the desk. When she wasn't looking, Kafei led the boy into the kitchen, offering him a taste of the meal he was preparing. It was a stew with chunks of beef, pumpkin, and an assortment of other vegetables. It was a very hearty meal people would be sure to enjoy, and Kafei was glad to be able to give Link a moment of peace, even if they weren't granted the most privacy.

Seeing Kafei after having to deal with the annoyance from the guests felt like a breath of fresh air, all Link's ire melting away as the other lead him to the kitchen. This time, Link didn't have to steal a bite of what Kafei had been cooking, being offered one instead, and he nodded excitedly before putting his mouth around the spoon full of stew that was extended to him, it warmed his body from the inside out and he couldn't help the sound of satisfaction he made as he licked his lips.

'Good!' He signed enthusiastically, smiling to the other. He then leaned over the large pot of stew, taking a deep breath of its scent, it smelled like it tasted, delicious, and his stomach growled at him, and Link chuckled a bit before turning back to Kafei.

'When can we eat?' He asked before taking Kafei's hand almost absent mindedly, having been missing the familiar contact. The breakfast they had long since wore off in satiating Link's hunger, and the quick bites of Kafei's cooking did nothing to help either, the work through the day had gotten him famished and he was more than ready to fill the void in his stomach.

Kafei snickered softly at Link's reaction to the food, thoroughly enjoying the bite. It was endearing to know that the boy would always enjoy whatever he made, appreciative for every meal. The added bonus of Link taking Kafei's hand made it even better, and Kafei tightly held on. It had been too long since they were able to have a moment together, having been together constantly since Link decided to stay.

"I can get you a bowl now," Kafei told the other boy, giving him an affectionate pat on the head. Using his free hand, Kafei got a bowl and placed it next to the massive pot, then grabbing the ladle and doing his best to not make a mess as he got a bowl of stew for Link. He peeked around the corner to see Nehran at the desk, preoccupied with a guest. He turned back to Link with a smile, wishing the moment could last even longer. It had been a long day doing work, and he wanted to be able to go off and adventure around or start training with Link as he'd grown used to. Instead, he was stuck inside, trying to be able to do whatever it was Nehran wanted done before she could even tell him, just to avoid her nagging and condescending voice.

Link's eyes lit up as Kafei got him a bowl of stew, bouncing on his feet excitedly as it was extended to him. He took it with his free hand, wasting no time in gulping it down. Out of all the changes that staying in Termina has brought to his life, being able to eat everyday, multiple times a day, was the easiest to get used to, and the fact that it was Kafei's cooking made it all the more satisfying on his stomach; in no time to bowl was empty, and Link let out a content sigh as he brought the bowl from his lips, setting it on the counter before using the back of his free hand to wipe his mouth.

Link thanked Kafei for the food, accompanied by a soft squeeze to his hand. While he was greatly enjoying his time with the other he figured that he should get back to work, not wanting to risk Nehran seeing him slacking off and getting angry with him, so reluctantly he took his hand from Kafei's, waving a goodbye to him as he made his way out of the kitchen; as Link left however, he almost collided with Nehran in the door way, turning to see the woman just in time to stop himself. He backed up a few steps, giving Nehran a nervous smile as he waved to her.

Kafei tried his best to suppress a laugh, the sound of small giggles filling the kitchen as he watched Link eat one-handed, slurping down the stew from the bowl without using a spoon. It was amazing that, as fast as he ate, Link didn't make much of a mess on himself from the hearty broth, not even taking the time to chew the meat or vegetables. As much as he wanted to offer more, Kafei knew he'd stolen Link away for long enough, and as Link turned to go, Kafei waved back. At the sight of Nehran entering the kitchen, he quickly dropped his hand, hoping she wasn't too mad for them slacking off.

Seeing the boys together was a bit of a shock, but not too much of a surprise. Nehran hadn't seen Link when she took back over at the desk, so it only made sense that Kafei had distracted him. She rose a brow, but decided not to comment on it.

"Link, I think you've done enough for today, you're free to go relax now," she stated, and seeing Kafei smile brought a sickening smile to her lips that she quickly hid. "Kafei, you need to clean up in here, it's such a mess," she added, looking at the pile of dirtied dishes and trash strewn about.

"You also need to make sure Granny gets her dinner, as well as the guests. It's getting late, and they've waited long enough. Once you're done with that, come and see me," she instructed before turning and leaving back to the desk. Kafei's face fell at the realization Nehran had given him even more things to do. With a sigh, he began to pile up his trash before turning to Link, feeling a bit of guilt.

"Go ahead and go on, I'll take care of this. She'd get mad if she found out you were helping me," he murmured, taking Link's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. As much as he wanted to keep the other company after such a long day, it seemed like there was still more work to be done yet.

Link was a bit taken back by Nehran letting him off the hook for the day, but he was more relieved than anything. He turned back to Kafei with a smile, expecting him to get the same treatment, only for the smile to leave him as Nehran listed off more work for Kafei to do; he fought the glare that threatened to form on his face as the woman walked back out of the kitchen. It was obvious that she was picking on Kafei just because she didn't like him, and that fact aggravated Link more than the guests treating him like a child did.

Once Nehran left Link moved to help Kafei clean up the kitchen, wanting the other's work to be done as quick as possible, but he halted as Kafei told him to go ahead without him. Though he didn't like it, he was right, if Nehran knew Link tried to help he could only imagine the ear full they would get, so reluctantly he backed off; the squeeze of Kafei's hand gave him some reassurance that he would be fine however, Link knew that Kafei has had experience dealing with Nehran. He nodded to the other, squeezing Kafei's hand in return before taking his own back and begrudgingly made his way out of the kitchen and out of the inn, where he waited outside, leaning against the building.

Kafei watched Link go, a bubble of anger forming in the pit of his belly. He wanted more than anything to be able to go and relax with Link, having been working all day. Instead, he was stuck cleaning up in the kitchen, scrubbing out all the dishes and utensils he'd dirtied throughout the day to cook for the guests. He made sure to get everybody fed before going back to clean the rest of the kitchen. By the time he finished getting it back into pristine condition, he made another round to collect all the rest of the dirty dishes from dinner, cleaning those up as well. When all was said and done, he found Nehran sitting at the desk, reading from a book. It was frustrating to see her not doing anything of importance, though he was able to soothe the anger slightly by telling himself that she needed to be at the desk in case a guest needed anything from her.

"Everybody's had their dinner, and I've cleaned it all up," Kafei was able to report, and she gave a passive hum in response. As he took a deep breath while biting his tongue, Nehran closed her book with a marker before turning to him.

"I need you to scrub out the toilet room really well, it's extremely grimy from use. After you're done with that, go check on the guests upstairs to see if they need anything before they turn in for the night," she instructed, and Kafei held his breath as he nodded. It was already getting late, and as he went to get to cleaning, Nehran headed to the door. She was surprised to see Link sitting outside, but informed him to make sure to keep his key on hand since she was about to lock up for the night.

To say the bathroom was grimy was a massive understatement. The stench hit Kafei like a wave as he opened the door, and the toilet itself was completely full from use. He gagged as he flushed it, a panic rising in his chest as the water began to rise instead of lowering. The last thing Kafei wanted was to have to deal with the mess in the toilet being all over the floor, and he breathed a sigh of as it finally flushed all the way. It took about thirty minutes for him to be able to get the entire bathroom scrubbed properly, and Kafei felt entirely grimy afterwards, even dirtier than he felt when out adventuring with Link. Unfortunately, before he was able to go wash up, he still had to go deal with the guests.

As Kafei knocked on doors, a lot of the guests were mad to be bothered so late, having him fetch them water and extra bedding for them. A lot of them slammed the door in his face, with a couple of them telling him off for bothering them. One of them was a young woman who cooed over how cute he was, how big he must have felt for having a job at such a young age. She placed two green rupees in his hand with a wink as a man called to her from the bed, and she giggled as she shut the door behind her. Kafei could still hear her laughter as he walked away, and he blushed as he heard other noises from even further away. He wished so desperately for the night to be over as he returned to Nehran, who looked him over with an air of disappointment before finally releasing him. Kafei rushed outside, hoping Link hadn't felt any irritation for waiting so long.

As Link waited he found ways to keep his mind busy. At first he thought to what Nehran would have in store for the two of them tomorrow, but found that that line of thought made him too angry, so he shifted to think about what Kafei might cook next, and what they could do with what was left of the day; he perked up when the door opened, but deflated upon seeing Nehran rather than Kafei. He nodded at her instruction to keep his key on him, and let out a sigh once the door was shut.

He sunk against the wall a bit, pursing his lips as he begun to grow bored. He had hoped that he and Kafei would be able to get some training in before the end of the day, but it was getting late, the sun would be setting soon and it wouldn't be wise to leave the town walls at this point, but that didn't mean Link couldn't train on his own while he waited, the only one in the area was the town guard, but it wasn't like he would do anything to stop him anyways; he put some distance between himself and any structures before pulling out his sword, slicing it through the air while he worked on his moves and precision. He had worked up a sweat by the time he grew tired of training, and he paused to watch the door for a few moments expectantly, only to sigh heavily when it didn't move.

Link moved to sit down on the pavement against the inn. The sun was beginning to set, and while he didn't mind waiting, he had grown bored with no way to occupy his mind, and he worried that it may start to drift into unsavory directions while he was by himself, thankfully though, it wasn't much longer before the door was pushed open, Kafei finally stepping outside. Link quickly stood, moving to take Kafei's hand, but he stopped at the smell that met his nose.

'You stink, what did she make you do?' He asked, his nose scrunching up at the stench.

Kafei would have gladly taken Link's hand had the boy not stopped, and he blanched at the question. It was humiliating to know that the grimy odor of the dirty bathroom still lingered on him, and wished the ground could swallow him to keep from talking about what he'd done. Since it couldn't, he kept it brief as he recounted the last of the chores Nehran had him do.

"I even got two rupees out of it," he stated, snorting at the irony of it all. All the hard, disgusting work he'd done, all for a measly two rupees. Not that Kafei wanted or expected the money, but even by the end of the first day, he still wasn't feeling like the job itself was very rewarding.

"I need to go bathe before I step foot in our room," Kafei pointed out with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to disturb his parents so late just to wash up, so he figured he would just head to the Laundry Pool instead. He was exhausted, but he didn't have any other choice before going to bed.

Kafei's stomach then chose that moment to make its existence known, growling loudly in protest. Throughout the day, he'd taken nibbles of food, but had overall been too busy to sit for a proper meal. He felt even more guilt to realize he was getting even less time with Link as the moments passed, needing to eat and bathe before he could really relax. Kafei began to apologize, wishing there was something he could do for Link to make up for it.

Link grimaced as Kafei explained what Nehran had him do, the smell now making sense. He agreed that the other should bathe, and when his stomach growled Link couldn't suppress the small chuckle that formed in his throat; finally, he took Kafei's hand, pointing to his parents house before leading him up the steps. As much as he wanted some time alone with Kafei, he needed to eat, and Link wouldn't be able to enjoy their time together if the other was smelling like sewage.

When they arrived Madame Aroma practically shrieked at the smell that assaulted her nose, her face twisting in disgust.

"What on earth happened?!" She shouted, plugging her nose.

'Nehran,' Link simply stated, to which Madame Aroma gave a roll of her eyes. 'He also has not eaten,' Link then informed the older woman, which seemed to offend her more than the smell.

"She didn't even make sure you were fed?! I swear, that woman... One of these days I'll give her a piece of my mind... Kafei, dear, go get washed up and put on some clean clothes, I'll have something prepared for you when you get out," Madame Aroma instructed, shooing Kafei to the bathroom.

Kafei understood Link's hesitation to take his hand, but the action still stung a little. He'd wanted nothing more than to be able to take his hand and go take refuge away from anybody around them, but knew they couldn't just yet. Kafei let Link lead him up to his parents' home, unsurprised at his mother's visible disgust. Doing as he was told, he headed to the bathroom and felt relief to see it in its usual pristine condition. Link sat at the table while he waited for Kafei, making idle conversation with Madame Aroma and the Mayor about how the day went for the two boys, though the Mayor wasn't very involved in the conversation, only humming in response every now and again when his wife would nudge him with her elbow.

After about twenty minutes, Kafei emerged from the bathroom, skin bright red from scrubbing his body from head to toe with scalding hot water. Instead of the grimy scent, Kafei now smelled strongly of orange citrus and a light floral scent from the soaps he'd used. He felt quite refreshed, though his stomach ached and groaned to be fed. He found his parents and Link at the table, and took his usual spot to join them. It didn't take long for Shante to bring him a plate of food, roasted pork with a salad topped with an assortment of fruits and nuts. He thanked his parents before ravenously digging in, barely taking time to breath between bites. When Kafei finally came out of the bathroom Link could already smell the difference, and he looked much cleaner as well, he gave the other a smile as he sat at the table, the clean citrus smell wafting into his nose; Shante brought Kafei food, and Link let out a small laugh at how the other quickly began eating, Madame Aroma letting out a dramatic sigh.

"Kafei, please, I know you're hungry but slow down before you choke," she instructed, noting to herself that it seemed as though Link's eating habits were rubbing off on her son.

About halfway into the plate, Kafei finally let himself slow down, nodding lazily to his mother before chugging half the bottle of milk that sat in front of him. The few bites of food he'd had throughout the day were nothing compared to the delicious meal he now had, feeling quite satisfied. Kafei continued to eat, though he began to take time to chew and swallow his food, as well as being able to hold a conversation while he ate.

"Sorry, Mama," Kafei told Madame Aroma, stretching his back for a moment. He truly didn't intend to show any bad manners toward his parents, but he had felt so hungry he couldn't help himself. Being with Link, there was no need for appearances, so they were free to enjoy a meal and devour it as they pleased. Kafei had grown used to that, and knew he needed to get back into the habit of showing good table manners once more.

Madame Aroma gave a half hearted roll of her eyes and an exasperated smile at Kafei's apology. As the other boy ate Link and Madame Aroma's conversation continued, Link swaying his legs happily under the table as the woman began telling him small excerpts from Kafei's childhood; he always greatly enjoyed speaking with Madame Aroma, knowing that she would indulge him in his want to know as much about Kafei as he could. As embarrassing as it was to hear stories of his childhood, Kafei couldn't bring himself to put an end to it, being able to see just how much Link was enjoying himself. It was nice to know that Link actually cared enough to listen to his mother rambling on about how rambunctious of a child he had been, growing into an awkward and gangly teen before he hit adulthood. Other people were polite enough to listen to it, but Link took the initiative to want to know more and ask about it. He couldn't have asked for a better friend.

After finishing his food, Kafei stared down at his now cleared plate, his thoughts taking over. Thankfully the day was finally over, but he couldn't stop thinking about the future days. Nehran wanted the boys' help since Anju left, and according to Cremia, Anju wouldn't ever return. Not that he could blame her; as awful as the first day had been, Kafei couldn't imagine doing it day in and out for all of his life. He couldn't even imagine putting up with it for an entire month. How were they going to manage, and for how long? Kafei looked over to Link with a small smile, knowing he was going to be the only thing to get him through with minimal damage. When Kafei finished eating Link returned his smile with his own.

'Feel better now?' He asked, moving his leg under the table to bump his knee into the other's softly.

"Worlds better," Kafei reported, a soft laugh coming out as their legs touched. He felt truly comfortable and relaxed now that the day was officially coming to an end, and he was glad he was able to end it surrounded by the ones he loved.

After a bit longer of sitting and chatting with his parents, the boys finally made their way back to the inn. It was completely dark out, and Kafei could barely keep his eyes open; the only thing keeping the boy going was the sound of the night birds carrying over the wall and Link's hand in his. Even as exhausted as he was, Kafei wanted to stay up for just a bit longer to have time to spend with Link, even though he knew he needed as much sleep as he could get with the threat of another long day ahead of them.

Link could tell how tired Kafei was as they made their way back to the inn, keeping his grip on his hand in case he fell over. Thankfully they didn't have a run in with Nehran as they went to their room for the night, Link breathing a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind him; he let his hand leave Kafei's as he went about the nightly routine of taking off his gear, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, stretching as he yawned.

'Hopefully Nehran will not be as harsh tomorrow...' Link signed lazily, though he knew that his hope was probably all for naught.

When they finally got into their room, Kafei was more than happy to see their bed. Taking the opportunity, he flopped down unceremoniously, not even properly taking his shoes off but kicking them off with a thud. Before he could let his mind drift into the depths of sleep, Kafei still wanted to give Link his thanks for being there, so he sat up, wrapping his arms around the other from behind while putting a bit of his weight into it. Even though he meant for the moment to be brief, Kafei couldn't deny the bear hug being an extremely comfortable position for him to sit in. Link's body was warm against his own, and that warmth made it even harder to fight off the impending sleep.

"I'm so sorry about all this, I wish we could have spent more time together today," Kafei murmured into the other boy's ear, trying his best not to fall asleep in the upright position. The best way he knew how was by continuing to talk, even if it came out as unintelligible gibberish. "I don't like it. I don't like not getting to see you right there with me whenever I can, to be able to say whatever I'm thinking to you at any given moment. It's not fair for her to keep us apart like that. I want to be able to support you, and I know this is better than the tiny room, but I'd take the tiny room if that means I can do whatever I want with you by my side. But you make all this worth it, no matter how hard it is. If I can make sure you don't have to suffer for anything while you're here, then I'll do whatever it takes," Kafei stated, losing his train of thought even as the words came out. He just hoped Link was able to understand what he was trying to say, even if it didn't make the most sense.

"I just want you to be happy being here with me, is all."

Link felt his heart jump as Kafei wrapped his arms around him, leaning into his back. His ears twitched as the other boy spoke quietly, and though they were slurred and jumbled they still managed to make Link's face heat up, his mind going blank as he rested his hands on Kafei's forearms; Link's heart beat rapidly in his chest, the fact that the other was so distraught about having to go separate ways during the day adding fuel to its fire. Link shared the sentiment, of course, he wished more than anything that they could have stayed side by side while they went about work, but to know Kafei felt as he did, along with voicing his feeling into his ear, made Link's face burn.

He bit his lip, unsure of how to respond, any words or actions leaving his mind the second they would come to him. He figured that he should be used to this kind of thing by now, Kafei telling him sickly sweet things as he toed the line of consciousness, it was practically a nightly occurrence after all, but even so Link still found himself reeling every time; such open affection was something he didn't think he would ever be used to, especially coming from Kafei. Finally he settled on humming lightly in his throat, hoping Kafei would understand that he felt the same.

Kafei was unable to keep his eyes open any longer as he continued to babble the words in Link's ear, growing softer and breath becoming heavy as he edged closer to unconsciousness. He desperately wanted to be able to tell Link all of what he'd been thinking and feeling, but it was even harder still. Kafei couldn't help it as he sank further into the hug, Link's hair feathering against his cheek and tickling his nose. Even so, it was the most comfortable spot he'd found, curling even tighter around the other. The soft hum from the other let Kafei know Link had managed to understand what he'd said, and it was comforting to know he was listening.

"I gotta make sure you're taken care of," Kafei slurred, face turning closer into Link so he was almost pressed against his neck. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I gotta take care of you, too. You deserve everything both our worlds have to offer, and they've only ever offered you the dirt. You need to know you deserve more than that, and I wanna make sure you get more than that. You need to know you're worth everything they could provide you," Kafei told Link, his words barely more than a whisper.

Link's heart skipped a few beats as Kafei leaned into him further, turning his head into his neck as he continued to speak his affections, the breath of his soft words ghosting over Link's neck and leaving goosebumps in their wake. As Kafei whispered Link could feel everything overwhelming him, he didn't understand how the other could think he was deserving of anything, he wasn't worth more than his sword and his ability to fight, without those he was nothing, and he deserved nothing; tears formed in his eyes at Kafei's words and actions, and though he tried to hold them back it was useless, the wet globs quickly falling from his eyes and rolling down his face.

He knew in the eyes of the goddesses he was nothing more than a weapon, a pawn, and the fact that anyone could see him as anything else was something he didn't even know how to begin to wrap his head around. He brought his hand up to wipe his face, though his tears continued to fall, he didn't want Kafei to see him crying, not wanting him to worry or feel bad, but he couldn't will them to stop, and as he glanced to the mark of the Triforce on his hand the only thing he could think about was everything he had done, all that he let happen to Hyrule upon giving Ganondorf access to the Triforce, his tears falling faster as he struggled to keep his breathing even. Truly, he deserved nothing.

Kafei's brain was sluggish to realize the feeling of something wet hitting his hand, and at first he dismissed it until the feeling persisted, dragging his attention away from the sleep that begged for him. He managed to lift his heavy lids, and he was suddenly half alert to see the source of the wet feeling. Link was crying, and Kafei had to wrack his mind to try and figure out the cause. All he knew was that he'd been mumbling a bunch of words, though he wasn't sure how that would be the reason for it. Sitting up, Kafei pulled Link against him, craning his neck around to be able to look him over. The thought of possibly hurting the boy was there, though he didn't know how. Possibly the extra weight might have been too much after a strenuous day, but he wasn't sure exactly. Link brought his hands up to his face, half trying to hide and half trying to wipe his tears away as Kafei pulled him back, trying to look him over.

"What's wrong, what's going on?" Kafei asked softly, wrapping his arms around Link once again. He considered the Wolfos wound Link had gotten, but so much time had passed that it wouldn't have reopened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you could have shoved me off," he pointed out, panicking to see Link in distress. Kafei felt awful, unable to see how he wouldn't have been the cause of Link's crying. The guilt was very real and even heavier, knowing he had to fix it. Just apologizing felt empty, but he didn't know what else to do. He had to make it up to the other, to make sure he knew just how much he cared for the boy and regretted causing him any pain. Link shook his head at Kafei's apology, mentally cursing himself for being unable to control his emotions.

'Not hurt, sorry, I am okay,' Link tried to reassure the other as he willed his tears to stop, and it took a few moments, but they finally slowed to a halt, Link wiping his face dry as he sniffled. He felt horrible for making Kafei worry, and even worse for keeping the reason behind his tears from him, but he didn't know how to tell him, nor did he want him to worry more.

'I am fine, just.. Tired,' Link tried, looking up to Kafei with a small smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, which were still slightly watery. It wasn't a lie, he _was_ tired, he just hoped desperately that it was enough to quell Kafei.

While Kafei worried, he couldn't stop mentally berating himself for making Link cry, the feeling eating at him for wanting to do what he could to help the boy and only resulting in the hero's tears. He hadn't realized just how much Link had been holding in for him to cry in front of him, and Kafei wondered if Link had been feeling like he had to stick around. The thought only served to make Kafei feel even worse, that he'd made the other feel as if he was obligated to stick around to help. He truly didn't deserve Link or his kindness.

"If you're sure," Kafei murmured, the thought that he'd pushed Link into doing something he didn't want to lingering in his mind. Kafei knew he had insistent tendencies, so it wouldn't have surprised him to find if Link really wanted to leave. He had no real connection to anybody in Termina other than the friendships he'd made with Kafei's friends in the short time he'd been there, and Kafei knew he felt like he had to be a guardian over his home land, so the only reason he stayed was for Kafei, and he couldn't stop as the guilt rose into his throat, threatening to overtake him. He couldn't help but think of all the other times he'd gotten his way in his life by pushing issues and buttons until the other person gave in, and he could only see how he'd done the same to Link by holding on and begging the other to stay.

"You're right, it's getting late," Kafei mumbled, releasing Link from his grip. "We should get some sleep, we've got more work to do in the morning, and I'm sure Nehran's going to want us up early," he added, crawling up to lay his head on the pillow. Kafei mumbled out a soft good night as he curled up, facing the wall as the guilt continued to weigh down on him, the grip on him too tight to even find the comfort of sleep once more.

Link watched as Kafei moved to lay down, feeling a pang in his chest as he wished him goodnight. He had made Kafei upset by crying, of course he did. Though Kafei wasn't looking at him he signed a small sorry before moving to lay down as well, turning his back to the other as he curled into himself, he stared into the dark room as his mind continued its self deprecating thoughts, the fact that Kafei was upset with him only making them worse. _Look at what you did, now he's upset with you, all because you couldn't stop yourself from crying, how stupid._ Suddenly, he found himself crying again, he cursed mentally, but made no move to wipe his tears or stop them, and eventually he ended up crying himself to sleep.

Kafei couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been the reason for Link crying, and that he made Link feel as if he had to stay in Termina just for him. It wasn't fair to the hero, there were plenty of better things he could have been doing, things that could benefit a lot more people, but Kafei was being selfish and clingy, getting Link to stick around instead of doing those things to help others. Kafei was just a weight holding the boy down, and he curled up into himself to know that. His mind began to drift, thinking of all the ways he'd done similar things to Anju, pushing his feelings toward her and how difficult it was for her to say no. It was no surprise that she agreed to marry him, and it caused Kafei's chest to ache to think that there was a good chance that she'd just said yes to make him happy and not for herself.

When Link finally peeled his eyes open in the morning he found Kafei pressed into his back, his arms wrapped around him. He stayed still for a few moments, his eyes feeling sore and tired, he wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that he couldn't, so softly he patted Kafei on the arm before wiggling out of his grasp and sitting up; he rubbed at his eyes, running his hands down his face as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the day, hoping that it wouldn't be too difficult to get through.

Kafei wasn't sure how long he'd been up, though when he woke up, his face was pressed into Link's back. His entire body ached from the work he'd done the day before, and he felt a pain in his head as if he hadn't slept at all. He was immediately brought back to the night before, and he didn't put up a fight in letting Link up. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, there was plenty more work to be done, and Kafei was sure Link wouldn't want to be around him at the moment. Nobody would, and Kafei couldn't blame them.

Wordlessly, the boy got up and began to prepare for the day, brushing the tangles out of his hair. It was getting longer, and Kafei contemplated a haircut. He wasn't a fan of having his hair too short, but the heat of the day caused it to stick to his neck. He managed to pull it up into a ponytail, the air on the nape of his neck refreshingly cool. When he was completely ready, Kafei turned to Link, but couldn't bring himself to look the other in the eye. He softly told the hero he was ready, biting hard at his cheek to keep himself in check.

Link sluggishly went about getting ready for the day, pulling on his gear and hat before tugging on his boots. He gave a nod to Kafei as he told him he was ready, he could tell he was still upset, and he wracked his brain trying to think of how to apologize; he hesitated to take Kafei's hand, not wanting to possibly upset him further, so instead he clutched onto the front of his tunic before heading out the door, holding it open for the other before letting it shut behind them.

They made their way to meet Nehran in the kitchen, and after being told their duties for the day they went to work. Kafei didn't protest any of Nehran's instructions, no matter how unfairly split the chores had been. As the same with the day before, she'd given Kafei twice as much work to do, but he was almost grateful for the distraction. Unsurprisingly they were kept apart most of the time, but unlike before Link didn't sneak into the kitchen to see Kafei, instead keeping to himself as he went about sweeping the halls and making beds in vacant rooms, even though he ached to be with him, he wanted to give Kafei his space; as he worked his mind would drift to how he could apologize, he truly hadn't meant to upset Kafei, the guilt in his stomach feeling like stones, weighting him down. He tried not to seem too out of sorts when he would pass guests in the halls, trying to force some life into his eyes, only letting the facade fall once they passed him.

As Kafei set about making breakfast, Link's absence didn't go unnoticed, and the weight continued to press on Kafei's chest as he realized Link must really have been upset with him to distance himself. Kafei could feel his emotions welling up behind his face, willing them to stay away so he could focus enough to get his work done in a satisfactory manner.

About halfway through getting breakfast prepared, Kafei noticed that they were running low on several ingredients, not even having enough to make dinner that evening. As much as he wanted to avoid it, he went up to Nehran behind the desk, waiting patiently for her to finish checking another guest in. When it was finally just the two of them, he explained the predicament to her, to which she gave an exaggerated sigh. He didn't want to be a bother, but he wanted to make sure to get his work done right by her.

"I'll need you to go to the market then. Make sure to get enough to last the week, and take Link with you so both of you can carry it," she instructed, and Kafei felt his mouth go dry. He'd wanted to give Link the space he needed, but it would be hard to do that if they had to run the errand together. Kafei nodded anyway, going to find Link.

When he finally saw the other boy, Kafei had shoved his hands in his pockets to hide his balled fists, feeling the guilt rising again for forcing Link to face him. If he'd had his way, he would have just gone on his own, letting Link be. Instead, he stood a few feet away, telling him about Nehran's new chore for them.

"If you don't want to go, it's fine. I'll tell Nehran you're busy and I can go on my own," he finished slowly, biting at his cheek once more. He didn't want Link to feel compelled to be around him anymore just because Kafei asked him to. If Link wanted to, he was free to tell Kafei to go and not worry about him anymore, which Kafei would have completely understood.

Link had been sweeping the upstairs hall when Kafei had approached him. He halted his work, noticing immediately how the other kept his hands in his pockets, keeping his distance, and his ears began to ring with the thought that Kafei really must be angry with him, making it so Link couldn't hold his hand even if he tried; he tightened his grip on the broom handle as he tried to stay focused on what Kafei was saying. His chest ached as Kafei told him he didn't have to go, he didn't want to upset the other further by going with, it was obvious that he wanted him to stay, but he didn't want to go against Nehran's orders either and risk her getting upset with him as well, so Link resigned himself to tagging along, propping the broom against the wall.

'I can go, do not want to get Nehran upset,' He stated, keeping his eyes cast down at his hands as he signed.

After Nehran gave them a list of everything they would need the two head out to the market. Link let Kafei walk ahead of him, keeping his eyes down at the pavement as he once again got lost in his thoughts, he wanted to do something to appease the situation, but he didn't want to risk doing the wrong thing and making it worse; Link just wished he knew how to handle emotional situations better, he knew combat and puzzle solving, and navigating temples was nothing like navigating feelings, as confusing as they both could be. There were no maps or compasses when it came to emotions, and Link had no clue where to even begin.

As the boys left the inn, Kafei could tell Link didn't want to go with him by staying back behind him, and he continued to feel awful for the other yet again forcing himself to stick around. Kafei felt nauseous to have Link doing more of what he didn't want to do, wishing he could give the other peace of mind. The silence was deafening, and he wasn't sure how to go about relieving the hero. As they got closer, Kafei finally pulled his hands from his pockets, hoping to get the trip over with quickly so Link could go back to avoiding him; Kafei knew well enough that Link didn't want to see him, and took no offense to it in the slightest. He just wished for Link to feel comfortable in his own space, whether Kafei was there or not.

By the time they reached the market, Kafei felt a bit calmer, being surrounded by more familiar faces. Nehran had given them a list and enough money to be able to buy all the ingredients they would need. When the merchants heard what they were doing, several of them gave the boys discounted prices, telling them to pocket the rest. The same merchant that took care of Kafei when he was cleaning the town as punishment had made a snide remark toward their new boss, already knowing Nehran well enough to know she wasn't going to be paying them a fair wage for their work.

"You keep her money, put it toward getting out of there and away from her," he instructed them sternly, and Kafei thanked him with a chuckle. Clock Town was small enough for everybody to know one another, so it was no surprise to hear that Nehran was far from being one of the most popular townsfolk, notorious for her attitude.

After close to an hour, the two finally had everything they would need to make it through the week, and Kafei did his best to carry everything they'd bought, not wanting to burden Link any more than he already had.

Link let Kafei handle conversing with the towns folk, keeping to himself as they went about picking up all the items on the list. Link attempted to carry some of what they had bought, but Kafei took it all on himself, and while he wanted to protest, to lighten the load a bit, he figured Kafei just wanted to get back to the inn and away from Link, so he stayed silent as they made their way back.

As they walked through the center of town, a combination of barking and laughter caught his attention, managing to pull him from his thoughts, bringing his head up as he looked in the direction of the noise. There was a little boy playing with the town dog. He stopped, and for a split second he thought that it was a happy scene, but that thought quickly left him as he was suddenly bombarded with memories that he had so desperately suppressed, his breath getting caught in his throat as his blood ran cold, images of Volvagia flashing in his mind; he could feel his chest constricting, his legs feeling like they could give out as he stared ahead of him almost blankly.

He couldn't do this, not right now, Kafei was already upset with him, this would only make it worse. He tried to push it down, to suppress the memories once again, but they were spilling out, tormenting him with the images of him and Volvagia, peacefully playing together in Hyrule Field, before Ganondorf took over the land, before Link had let him; Link brought his hands up to his hair, tugging on it as he clenched his jaw. _He couldn't do this, not right now._

As they entered the town square, Kafei had begun to regret taking all of the groceries on himself to carry. All of the ingredients for a week was more than he'd bargained for in terms of weight, and already his arms were beginning to feel like cooked noodles. As he turned around to ask Link for help, he noticed the boy standing still, gone white as if he'd seen a ghost. Kafei looked to see his friend watching a child playing with a dog, confused by what he was thinking about. He approached him slowly and set the groceries down before putting a hand on the other's shoulder as gently as he could so as not to startle him.

"Hey, what's going on, what's wrong?" Kafei asked, concern etching into his features, all his worries of Link being mad at him being replaced by the situation at hand. Regardless of if Link was needing space away from Kafei, the new behavior was deeply concerning and Kafei knew he needed to be there to help Link through whatever was going on in his mind. "Here, look," Kafei murmured, stepping into Link's line of vision. He took both of Link's hands in his own, trying to snap him back into the moment.

"Help me get the groceries back, then tell me what's going on, hm?" Kafei suggested, swinging Link's hands around a little. Whatever it was that put Link in that state, Kafei was sure it had something to do with the little kid and the dog, and getting him away from it had to help. As much as his heart ached to be able to give Link the space he wanted, Kafei couldn't deny just how desperately he'd missed having their hands joined together. That was neither the time nor place for it, however; Kafei just needed to know Link was okay and he would give the boy all the space he wanted.

Link blinked a few times as Kafei put his hand on his shoulder, looking up at him as he stepped in front of him. Seeing Kafei and feeling his hands in his was enough to snap him from his thoughts, he tried to take a few deep breaths, struggling as his chest stayed tight around his lungs, but after a few moments, he managed to suck in a breath, nodding to Kafei's suggestion; he picked up half of the groceries with one hand, keeping the other tightly laced with Kafei's, waiting a moment for the other to pick up the rest before starting to head back to the inn. Kafei made sure they had all the groceries before beginning to walk, keeping just as tight of a hold onto Link's hand as the other had on his. At the moment, he didn't care about how upset Link was with him, as long as he could get the boy to a safe spot was the only thing that mattered.

He was confused as to why Kafei was trying to help him, he was angry with him, why would he want to help him? He didn't understand, but at the moment Kafei's hand in his own was the only thing keeping him from falling apart completely as they walked, so he tried not to worry about upsetting him, hoping he would understand; though Kafei served as a distraction from his thoughts at the moment they still prodded at him, reminding him of what he had done, Link tried to push them away, hold them off until he and Kafei were alone to keep himself from having a breakdown on the street, keeping a brisk pace as they walked.

When they reached the inn, Kafei shoved everything into the ice chest whether it needed to go in there or not before leading Link up to their shared room. Thankfully they didn't run into Nehran upon their return, but even if they had Kafei would have told her she would have to wait. There were more important matters at hand. When they finally reached the room, Kafei made sure the door was shut fully behind them, locking it to make sure nobody tried to enter. He then turned to Link, unsure of where to start.

"I'm sorry if I upset you last night," he finally settled on saying, still holding onto Link's hand. He felt like a complete ass for not apologizing beforehand, and he could feel just how uncomfortably awkward the tension was. "If you'll let me, I'll help you get through whatever that was, and then I'll let you have your space. I'll tell Nehran I can't stay, I'll leave and go somewhere else, just let me help you this last time," Kafei begged, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as he realized this might have been the last time he'd be able to see Link as he'd grown comfortable with.

Once they reached the inn Link felt his body trying to give, trying to let out everything he had been holding in, he told himself to keep it together, just for a bit longer until they got to their room. When they did, and Kafei started apologizing, Link's confusion only grew, but that confusion was quickly replaced by panic as Kafei said that he could leave, all the tears he had been holding back suddenly bursting from his eyes as he practically threw himself into the other, wrapping his arms tightly around him as the force of the impact sent them both into the door, the resounding thud vibrating the door on its hinges as Kafei's back collided with it; he shook his head as he buried his face into his chest. Kafei couldn't leave, he just couldn't, Link didn't know what he would do if Kafei left. After a minute Link pulled away, though not by much, only enough to bring his hands between them so he could sign.

'Do not want you to leave, please stay, please... Please,' Link begged, looking up to Kafei desperately as he moved one hand to clench the fabric of Kafei's shirt, putting the other over his heart. _He needs him._

Before Kafei could process what was happening, Link collided into him, pinning him to the door. The doorknob dug into his side, and Kafei managed to avoid letting out a hiss from the pain, though he took a sharp breath of air. He was even more confused than before, wondering why Link was begging him to stay when he'd been avoiding him all day. Instead of questioning it, Kafei nodded, placing his hands on the other boy's shoulders.

"Okay, I'm here, I won't leave, I won't go anywhere. Just tell me what's going on, I want to understand so I can help," he stated. Kafei truly wanted to help ease Link's distress, and his heart ached to see how affected the hero was by it. If he could help Link to recollect himself, maybe there was hope for their friendship yet. Kafei murmured out another apology as he rubbed the boy's shoulders, sighing softly before leading the other to the bed. His side protested at the movement, but he put all concern of himself aside to be able to focus on Link.

"Tell me what happened. Please."

Link felt his panic ease as Kafei told him he'd stay, wiping at his face as his tears slowed. As long as he was with Kafei, he would be okay. He was able to get his tears to stop as Kafei lead him to the bed, though the anxious lump in his throat returned as he wrung his hands together, wracking his brain on where to start his explanation; truthfully, he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to remember, but he knew Kafei wouldn't take any sort of deflection, so he swallowed thickly, bringing his hands up to sign.

'Back when I was a kid in Hyrule, found a dragon egg in the Castle Town market. I bought it to set it free when it hatched, but once it did... Started following me around. Named him Volvagia, we would play together in the field, I would protect him, make sure he had food, even learned how to say my name,' Link smiled softly as he remembered the time he had spent with his friend, though the smile quickly fell, the lump returning to his throat as he took in a shaky breath before continuing.

'But... During the seven years that I was asleep... Ganondorf took control over him... Used him to torture the Gorons of Death Mountain,' Link could feel his breathing growing shallow, tears welling in his eyes once again as his panic rose in his chest. 'Tried to- he could not recognize me, I tried,' His hands twisted around his signs, his words dissolving as he saw flashes in his head. _having to face Volvagia, holding his head in his lap as he sobbed, watching as the light left his friend's eyes._

'Did not want to, never wanted to hurt him, tried not to but I...' His tears started overflowing from his eyes, unable to hold them back as his actions repeated in his head, guilt settling in his stomach and tearing him apart. 'I killed him... I killed him,' And suddenly he was sobbing hard, his whole body shaking as his stomach twisted in knots at his admittance. _He killed his friend._

Looking down at his hands through his tears he swore he could see the blood on his hands, smeared up his arms and down his legs, Volvagia's blood seeping into the fabric of his tunic as Link clutched onto his severed head, holding it in his lap. The sight got his breath caught in his throat, panic filling his entire body as he suddenly felt like it was happening all over again. He could feel the heat of the lava, the burns on his body, the weight of his friend's head in his arms, the copper smell of his blood; he felt like he was going to be sick, slapping a hand over his mouth as he doubled over, gagging on his own saliva as the guilt he felt swallowed him whole. _It was his fault, he let it happen, he let Ganondorf get to the Triforce, he let Ganondorf take control of Volvagia, he killed his friend and he only had himself to blame._

Kafei kept his eyes trained on Link, watching as the boy had a hard time retelling the history that was plaguing him. It seemed sweet enough, that Link had made a friend during his adventures, but that friendship had been short-lived. Kafei could feel a withering ache in his belly, seeing Link relive memories that were so painful, he couldn't stop himself from pulling Link into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face into the other boy's neck. He felt absolutely ashamed for bringing it up, to see the effects the past trauma still had on him. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Kafei murmured, rubbing Link's back in an attempt to calm the boy. It was no wonder Link had been so distraught to think about it. Kafei's tight hug had caught Link off guard at first, having been so absorbed in his flashback, tensing up momentarily before relaxing as the other rubbed his back.

"If anything, it sounds like you saved him. That's no way to live, to be tortured and forced to torture others. he wasn't himself at that point, he was just a shell of himself. You saved him," Kafei told him, pulling back to look to Link with tears in his own eyes. Even if he wasn't aware exactly how it had gone down, there was no way that the dragon was the same one that had been Link's friend. He had just become a puppet, brainwashed by the evil one pulling the strings. Kafei pressed his forehead to Link's, taking his hands once again. "You put an end to his misery, and the misery of the Gorons. I'm sure if he could see you now, he wouldn't hold it against you, he would understand. He still loves you, I'm absolutely sure of it."

Kafei tried to keep his hands from shaking, wanting to take all of Link's pain and anxieties and give him some relief. The boy had been through so much in such a short amount of time, it left him in awe that the young hero was still capable of feeling the love and compassion that Kafei was blessed to experience on a daily basis. He vowed to help Link with whatever problem would arise, whether it be a physical obstacle or a bad day mentally. Kafei would never again suggest leaving the other alone for any longer than necessary, so long as he was alive and breathing he would do whatever it took so that Link never felt like he was alone.

As Kafei spoke Link felt like his heart was being torn apart, the other's words causing more tears to pour from his eyes. His breath hitching as Kafei pressed their foreheads together, heat rose to his face at the action, but it did nothing to stop the flow of tears, the guilt sitting heavy in his soul as Kafei told him that Volvagia still loved him; Link made no move to back up, but still took his hands from Kafei's, shaking his head against the other's slightly.

'But.. My fault, I let it happen, was my fault, all of it, everything Ganondorf did, he was able to do it because of me, because I pulled the Master Sword, it was all my fault...' Link continued to sob, letting his guilt eat him alive as he moved his hands to pull at his hair, though at his own thoughts he was reminded of last night, how Kafei had gotten upset with him for crying. Quickly he pulled back, trying to will himself to stop crying as he desperately wiped at his face.

'Sorry, sorry, will stop crying, just give me a second, please do not get angry with me, sorry,' Link signed quickly, continuing to sign sorries between wipes to his face as he turned away from Kafei slightly. He didn't want to make the other upset with him again, if he had even stopped being upset in the first place.

Kafei went slack-jawed for just a moment as he watched Link blame himself for the events that took place. From what he could remember, Link had told him about how his princess had gotten him to pull the sword out, that he was chosen by his goddesses to be destined to save the land. There was no way that Kafei could see that any of what happened had been Link's fault. The boy was just lured into it, following the will of the goddesses and princess. Kafei felt a bubble of anger rise within him that Link would find any of what happened to be his fault, but before he could voice that anger, Link had begun to pull at his hair before apologizing, asking that Kafei not get angry with him for crying. If anything, he was more confused than before.

"Wh- why would I get angry with you? You can't keep that sort of thing to yourself for so long, it's not healthy. If you need to cry, then cry. You've seen my cry plenty of times. I'd rather you let it out than think you have to hide it from me," Kafei told Link softly, taking his hands once more. Kafei felt another bubble of anger and guilt in his gut toward himself, unsure of when he'd led Link to believe that he didn't want to deal with his emotions. They were a team, and if Link was going through something, Kafei wanted to be right there with him to help. It ate at him to watch Link try to suffer silently and alone, to not want to let him in, and end up only hurting himself in the process. Link was taken back to learn that Kafei wasn't upset at him for crying, confusion following close behind as to why Kafei had seemed angry the night before, if it wasn't Link's doing.

Kafei looked Link right in the eyes, squeezing his hands. "If I made you think I don't want to see this, to help you when something is too much for you to deal with on your own, I truly am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I know I talk a lot, but I meant what I said last night when I said that you deserve the world. You deserve more than you could ever imagine, after everything you've been through. It wasn't fair to you to be put in the position you were in, and there is absolutely no reason to blame yourself for the things that happened. Your princess and your goddesses, they're the ones at fault for putting you and your world through that, not you. They're the ones that can go to hell, and they owe you one massive apology for it. But you do not deserve any of the guilt or fault for it."

After Kafei's speech, he pressed his forehead to Link's once again, his eyes barely even able to focus being so close. His heart ached to think that Link thought he had no worth because of what happened, even though it was all the plan of the goddesses and that damned princess. The lump in Link's throat felt like stone as more tears fell from his eyes at Kafei's words. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand how someone could see what happened as anything but his fault; if he hadn't left the forest, if he hadn't listened to Zelda, if he hadn't pulled the Master Sword, none of it would have happened. Before he could dwell on the thought much longer though, Kafei pressed their foreheads together once again, Link's train of thought derailing at the close proximity of their faces. Pulling away slightly, Kafei's cheeks tinted pink as he realized that he needed Link to understand that he was worth so much more than he gave himself credit for. Kafei pressed a light kiss to Link's forehead, hoping the boy could feel even a fraction of the love he felt toward the other.

Link's cheeks grew hot, and suddenly, Kafei was planting a kiss on his forehead. His stomach flipped as his heart lodged itself in his throat, his face quickly growing beat red as he stuttered over a gasp; he shot back quickly, going rigid as he slapped his hands over where Kafei's lips had met his skin, his mouth opening and closing uselessly as his mind raced, staring at the other with wide eyes. _What was that for? Why would he do that?_

Kafei stared at Link as he ripped his hands away to place them where he'd just planted a kiss, and he was suddenly overcome with giggles. He knew it was rude of him to laugh at Link's reaction, but it seemed so silly for him to be so shocked. Of course, Link hadn't ever been accustomed to any signs of affection, and it was amazing that the boy had even grown used to holding hands wherever they went. So of course Link would have that sort of reaction to anything more than that, and Kafei couldn't deny the feeling that Link was a bit helpless when it came to it.

"I'm sorry," he stated when he finally got his laughter under control. He pulled Link's hands away once more, still smiling at the boy even as he took a serious tone. "Really though, if you ever start to feel like you aren't worth anything or aren't good enough, please tell me. I don't want you to feel like that, because it's not true. You deserve everything and I will tell you that when you feel like you don't. However long it takes, I'll repeat myself until I run out of breath until you believe it too."

Link felt his embarrassment growing further as Kafei laughed at his reaction, his cheeks feeling as though they were on fire as he dried his eyes. He swallowed as Kafei took his hands again, his heart beating rapidly as he spoke, his words swam in his ears and he wished he knew what to do, what to say, how to respond, but he had no clue, all words evading him as he struggled to wrap his head around what Kafei had said; eventually, he settled on simply nodding, moving his hands to gently lace their fingers together. They stayed like that for a few moments until Link pulled away, because as much as he would like to prolong to contact, there was another important matter he wanted to discuss.

'If you were not angry with me for crying, why did you seem so upset last night? Was trying not to bother you today because I thought you were mad..' Link asked, tilting his head as his brows knitted together with concern. If something was bothering Kafei Link wanted to know, to be able to help in whatever way he could.

Kafei enjoyed the simple moment they had together, sitting there while holding hands, though he went wide-eyed when Link asked why he had been upset. Link admitted avoiding him due to the misunderstanding, and Kafei's cheeks tinted pink. It seemed they had both made assumptions that were wildly Incorrect, and ended up with a spoiled day because of it. Kafei sighed, hanging his head to hide his face. He felt ashamed to admit his side of it, even after he'd given Link a big spiel of being open with one another. There was no way he was getting out of talking about it either, after that.

"I thought I'd upset _you_ ," Kafei admitted, feeling a bit foolish. "I thought I made you upset, but you wouldn't tell me why, and I hadn't seen you all day, so I thought you were really mad so I left you alone. Seems pretty silly now," he explained, his hand tightening around Link's. He'd said many nice words, and then Link had started crying and wouldn't talk about why. Kafei wasn't sure how to explain the thoughts that had followed, full of negativity and self-doubt.

"I don't want you to be here if you don't want to be. There's so many things you could be doing, greater things than staying by my side just because I asked you to. I know I can be pushy and I get what I want a lot because I press on and on for it, but if you want to leave, I don't want to make you stay. I just want you to be happy with what you're doing. Even if it means you leaving me," Kafei finally told Link, his voice soft and slightly wavering. He felt pathetic for being so pitiful; the honesty gave him an additional fear that Link might actually tell him that he was correct, that he really did hate being there and was leaving immediately with the out he was given.

As Kafei explained what had happened Link couldn't help but let out an exasperated chuckle, it was very silly, they had both been so distraught about the other being upset, when neither of them really were. Though as Kafei continued Link's eyes grew wide, his brows furrowing in shock, surprised that the other could think that Link would want to leave, it made his chest ache to know that Kafei would even entertain the idea, leaving was the furthest thing from his mind, and if he had it his way he would never have to go back to Hyrule; he shook his head quickly, making a noise of protest in his throat as he took his hands from Kafei's, gently placing them on either side of his face and moving his head up so the other would look at him. He lingered for a moment, holding Kafei's face as Link looked to him softly, warmth pooling in his chest, though he took his hands to sign, albeit a bit reluctantly.

'Kafei, please do not think I want to leave, there is nothing I would rather do than stay by your side, for as long as you want me there, however long that may be, if I am with you, I am happy, promise,' Link reassured the other, giving him a soft smile before taking his hands into his again, holding them tight as he looked to Kafei's red irises that he loved so much, hoping that he could see the honesty in Link's own eyes.

Kafei's heart skipped a beat as Link cupped his cheeks in his palms, bringing his attention to focus on him. He could barely take a breath as he accepted that this was it, this was the last moment that he would be able to look his best friend in the eye before they parted ways, and that anxiety caused him to tremble slightly, his jaw locking onto the inside of his cheeks hard enough to draw blood. To find out that Link wanted the exact opposite of what Kafei had expressed and expected was a pleasant surprise, and he could see no lies in Link's baby blues. To know Link wanted to stay for as long as Kafei would have him was the best news Kafei had heard in days, and he couldn't stop the tears that pooled in his eyes from the relief.

"Then you're stuck with me forever!" Kafei told him, giggling softly as he leaned over to place his head against Link's shoulder to hide his emotions. He was overjoyed that Link didn't want to leave, and that he was wrong that it had been their final moments together. It was such a rush to know that, even during the highs and lows they'd had, Link was actively choosing of his own volition to stick around. Link felt his heart flutter as Kafei proclaimed that he'd be stuck with him forever, and he could only hope that that would be the case as he softly giggled along with the other as he leaned his head on his shoulder. The moment was nice, the warm feeling in Link's chest filling his whole body, replacing any worry or anxiety he might have felt for the time being.

Before the moment could last much longer, there was a sharp knock at the door, and Kafei shot upright, brows furrowing. After everything that had happened, he had gotten so wrapped up that he had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be working. He muttered out obscene language that his mother would wash his mouth with soap for, wiping at his eyes before rushing to open the door. Nehran was standing there, and she looked absolutely livid. 

"What are you two doing? I told you to go pick up groceries, it's not time to slack off now! Get back to work!" She snapped, looking between Kafei and Link. Why they thought it was appropriate to sneak away and that she wouldn't notice was beyond her, but she was going to set them straight one way or another. "Don't think you're getting paid for this either, I'm not giving you a place to live for free, after all."

Link let out an annoyed huff as he moved to get off the bed while Kafei opened the door, Nehran reprimanding them for sneaking away. After everything that had happened Link forgot there was work they were supposed to be doing, and his cheeks turned a bit pink, embarrassed that he let his emotions get out of control again. As Nehran walked off, Kafei turned back to Link with a heavy sigh. He didn't understand why she thought that would be an effective punishment since neither of them needed her money, but he was more upset that he had to go back to not being by Link when they just fixed their miscommunication.

"Come meet me in the kitchen later, okay? I'll make sure dinner's extra good and that you get a lot of it," Kafei told him, closing the distance between them enough to take Link's hand to give it a squeeze. He just wanted to hold onto Link forever now that they were okay again. Link's eyes lit up, his ears perking in interest as he gave the other an excited nod, a smile on his face. Link's excitement toward the promise of dinner got another soft laugh out of Kafei, and he knew he had to keep his promise and deliver a dinner that was worth the wait.

getting back to work, as Kafei went about cleaning up the kitchen and sorting out the groceries they'd purchased, he took note of what all he had to work with, and what he could make out of it. While he wasn't the best cook, he wanted to make something really special that Link would enjoy since he had use of an actual kitchen, partly as an apology for how he'd been acting.

As Kafei dug around in the ice chest, he noticed a package half buried, and as he pulled it out, he realized it was a prime cut of gourmet meat. That sort of meat was a higher quality than anything else he'd used in the kitchen, and he rose a brow in confusion why it was there. It had been bought recently as it was still fresh, but it definitely needed to be cooked before too long. As he looked it over, Kafei realized what he could make out of it, and he set it off to the side so he could grab other ingredients.

After making sure he had plenty of ingredients for his dinner plan, Kafei set about organizing and cleaning once more, even offering to clean the desk at the front and to watch the area so Nehran could take a break. Even as she gave him an odd look, she accepted the offer, telling him to make sure it was spotless by the time she returned. Kafei gave her a salute, and she scoffed as she left him there. After he and Link finally solved their miscommunication, even Nehran couldn't bring Kafei's mood down. Thankfully the desk was slow enough that Kafei was able to really get all the nooks and crannies, really clearing out any dust that had accumulated. The few guests he did see had already been checked in, and one of them made a dubious remark how they'd only seen children working there. Kafei reassured them that it wasn't just him and Link there, that they were just helping their friend out by working and got the guest sorted away.

When Nehran came back, she was surprised to see that Kafei had kept his word and cleaned the area, leaving her with no complaints. He was then able to get back to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner, an excited bounce in his step as he scurried away.

The first step was to begin with the meat. He made a simple marinade to soak it in for a bit, to give it some moisture and an extra bit of flavor. While it was soaking, he set to work on making a vegetable curry, making sure to reduce the amount of spices so they didn't have any guests complain about the level of heat. When he had everything in a pot to cook, he took the meat out of the marinade and began to grill it over a fire on the stove, unable to keep himself from smiling as he thought about how much Link would enjoy the dinner he prepared.

Though Link would have much preferred to stay in their room, enjoying each other's company, they both had to get back to work, though Kafei's promise of food served as good motivation to keep Link moving along as he went about fetching extra blankets for guests and doing general tidy work around the building; before he knew it, it was around dinner time, and he quickly headed off to the kitchen, his stomach empty and more than ready for food after the day he'd had. Upon entering the kitchen he could smell the food, his stomach rumbling as he waved to Kafei, giving him a smile as he made his way over to him, and on instinct he took the other's hand into his as he curiously looked over what Kafei had been cooking.

Just as the meat finished and Kafei pulled it from the stove, Link came into the kitchen, and he was more than happy to accept the hand that was offered to him. He held back a laugh as he looked at the meat, now unable to cut it up with only one free hand. As much as he didn't want to, Kafei took his hand back so he could begin to cut it, trying to be quick so he could give Link his dinner. He mixed the meat into a bowl of the curry before handing the bowl over, watching his friend expectantly.

Link pouted as Kafei took his hand back, but his attention was quickly drawn to the meat on the cutting board as Kafei went about chopping it up. Link licked his lips as Kafei placed the meat into a bowl, then handed it off to him, he looked over the contents for a moment as he took it, seeing the chunks of meat along with bits of vegetables mixed into an orange curry, his stomach letting out another groan of impatience; he shared the feeling, and wasted no more time putting the bowl to his lips. He began to swallow down to curry, stopping for a moment to chew the chunks of meat, and he let out a visceral noise of satisfaction at its taste. The meat was tender and practically melted in his mouth, the mild spice of the curry adding a pleasant tingle to his tongue, and it almost brought a tear to his eye at how good it tasted.

It didn't take him very long to finish, tipping the bowl as far back as his head would allow as he used his fingers to bring pieces of vegetables stuck to the sides of the bowl to his mouth. He licked his fingers clean as he brought the bowl down from his lips, his stomach now full and greatly satisfied with the dinner, he then wiped his mouth as he set the bowl down on the counter, turning to Kafei with a smile.

'Thank you, your cooking is always amazing,' Link complimented before taking one of Kafei's hands in both of his own, eternally thankful that he was able to taste what the other would make everyday.

Kafei watched Link down the bowl of curry in record speed, chuckling at how there was never a moment to spare when it came to food. It would never cease to amaze him just how much the other boy enjoyed his cooking; most of what Kafei knew how to make were basic meals that his father had taught him, so to be able to impress Link with just that still made a feeling of pride rise within him.

"Why don't you help me pass supper out, and you can have whatever's left?" Kafei suggested. If there was plenty left, he would also eat a bowl of it, but if there wasn't then he wanted Link to be able to enjoy the warm meal as much as possible.

Kafei hated the cold feeling as he took his hand back once more, grabbing enough dishes for the number of guests they had, ladling out a decent amount of the curry into each bowl. With Link's help, they split up, and serving the dinner to the guests went a lot quicker. Kafei let out a breath as he walked into the downstairs bedroom where Anju's grandmother was reading a book. After making small talk with her, he gave her her dinner and headed back to the kitchen to begin cleaning up. The pot had enough left for one more bowl, which he dished into Link's bowl to be eaten.

Link nodded to Kafei's suggestion, excited at the prospect of getting more food. He took half of the bowls on himself, distributing them out to the guests, who thanked him for the food, some even tipping him with a rupee or two, which made him thankful that he had an empty wallet to store them in, and once he finished he met back up with Kafei in the kitchen, eyes gleaming as he put the last of the curry into a bowl, handing it off to him; he quickly swallowed it down, greatly enjoying the taste. He thanked Kafei once again for the food as he licked his lips, setting the empty bowl on the counter.

'Did Nehran give you anything else to do today?' He then asked, tilting his head. Link had finished all the work Nehran had given him at the start of the day, so unless she decided to give him anymore his work day was done, and he hoped that the same could be said for Kafei, wanting to be able to spend some time together outside of the inn.

After all the guests had been served and Kafei met up with Link, he found it endearing that Link gulped down the second bowl of curry with gusto. If he could make the other boy happy with food, then he was more than happy to provide; to see the hero's face light up with excitement every time Kafei presented him with a dish of food, no matter what it was or even the quality of it, would always be worth any effort he had to put into it.

At the question of if Kafei had anything else he needed to do, he shrugged. After the encounter in the bedroom, Kafei hadn't seen Nehran at all, only her back at the desk a couple of hours prior. Of course he knew he needed to clean up the kitchen, which wouldn't take long at all, but otherwise he hadn't heard of anything else needing to be done.

After repeating the action of cleaning up, rounding up the dirty dishes, and washing those, Kafei sought out Nehran, finding her at her position at the desk. He asked if there was anything else needing to be done, and she waved him off, rubbing at her temples wearily. Without another word, Kafei took off back to Link with a grin, happily announcing his freedom. His stomach also chimed in, gurgling at the free time he now had to find something to put in it.

"We should probably go to my parents'," Kafei admitted sheepishly, taking Link's hand in his own. While he had already been used to seeing his parents for supper every night, it made less sense to be doing so when he was working somewhere that had a kitchen he had the sole access to, especially when he was spending most of his time there cooking for others.

After everything had been cleaned up in the kitchen Link was excited to learn that Kafei had been let go for the day, letting out a small giggle at the grumbling of the other boy's stomach. He accepted his hand with a nod before leading him out of the inn with a smile present on his face, glad that they would have a bit more time in the day to spend together, unlike the day before; it didn't take them more than a couple of minutes to reach the Mayor's and Madame Aroma's residence, both boys greeting Shante with a smile.

The receptionist informed them that she had just served dinner to Kafei's parents, and, as she expected their arrival, made sure to make enough for them as well, and that if they would like she could dish them up as well. While Link had more than enough to eat today, he still accepted the third helping of food with an excited nod, very much willing to eat more. The two then made their way to the living quarters, where Madame Aroma and the Mayor sat conversing idly over their dinner. Upon seeing the boys enter Madame Aroma patted her mouth clean with a silky handkerchief before giving them a smile. Kafei happily followed Link to his parents' home, and was glad to hear that Shante was more than prepared for their arrival. Being able to join his parents for dinner without interrupting them was a relief, since he wasn't the only one eating while they sat around. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat, and he was instantly relaxed to be in a more comfortable setting.

"Welcome boys! I'm glad to see you here earlier than yesterday, I trust that Nehran didn't give you too much trouble today then?" Madame Aroma asked, Link giving her a smile in return, shaking his head.

'She was not too bad today, she did not pile more work on Kafei when he was done at least,' Link stated, to which Madame Aroma gave a satisfied nod.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, I don't want her overworking either of you," Madame Aroma hummed, and Link let out a small laugh.

"Everything's fine, Mama, you have nothing to worry about," Kafei told her, knowing that the two of them still held the upper hand for their work. As much as Nehran liked to consider that she was on top since she ran the inn, they were simply helping her out and could quit at any time. They could always go back to staying in Minji's storeroom, or even his room with his parents if they really needed to.

Link nodded his agreement and not long after Shante entered the room, carrying two plates of food that she set down in front of the two boys, and Link thanked her before quickly diving in. When Shante brought in the food, Kafei's stomach growled once more as the smell hit his nose. He thanked them for the food before joining in eating, trying to eat slowly to savor the taste. Unfortunately, it was delicious and Kafei hadn't eaten all day, so he wasn't the most graceful eater.

After several moments with the only sound being the clinking of dishes, Mayor Dotour finally set down his silverware, turning to look at Kafei.

"Son," he said, drawing Kafei's attention away from the food. The mayor hid a face of disgust as his son looked at him, cheeks stuffed like a hamster, full with food. "I've got to go on a trip in a couple of days. I need to go see that biologist out at the coast. Would you care to come with me? It's been a while since we've spent some time together," he asked, watching as Kafei's eyes lit up, nodding excitedly. Mayor Dotour gave Kafei a soft smile; even though he was getting older and it was getting harder to keep up with the boy, the mayor really did love Kafei and was glad he was so excited for the trip.

Kafei swallowed all the food in his mouth, and the look on his face of regret for such a large mouthful passed after a split second. "Father, can Link come please? I don't want him to be alone at the inn, and he'll be a lot of help for whatever you need. Can he please join us?" Kafei asked, the words pouring out of his mouth at a rapid speed until the mayor held up a hand to stop him.

"Of course, your friend is welcome to come along with us. You get whatever you need and we'll leave in three days' time," Mayor Dotour stated, chuckling softly as Kafei did a little happy dance in his seat, going back to shoving the food in his mouth.

As Link ate his ears perked at the mention of the Mayor taking a trip to the bay. He thought that it sounded nice for Kafei to be able to get some time with his father all things considered, he didn't like the idea of being without Kafei, but he would try to manage on his own until the other got back, though upon learning he was allowed to tag along Link could feel the relief washing over him, and his heart fluttered a bit to know that Kafei wanted him to go, even if he didn't need to. It didn't take them much longer to finish dinner, and Link didn't think he could fit much more in his stomach even if he tried, he was stuffed, and more than satisfied, letting out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, loosening his belt around his waist a bit.

After an hour of talking with Kafei's parents the two then headed out, and at Link's suggestion, spent the rest of the fading daylight fixing the posters around town once again with their current location. Kafei was more than happy to go around fixing the posters to let those in need know where the two of them could be found. Even if it was a bit tedious, he was glad to be out of the inn, spending the rest of the daylight with Link. Once they finished they headed back for the night, Link stretching as they entered their room for the night before going about the usual routine of taking off his gear and getting comfortable, taking a spot on the edge of the bed.

'Going to be interesting taking a trip with your father,' Link stated idly. Admittedly he was a bit nervous, it would be a days worth of travel at least, and though Kafei would be there Link hadn't had many extended interactions with the Mayor, but he could only hope that things would go smoothly. Kafei pulled his hair out of the ponytail it had been in, shaking out any kinks that had formed. He was in the process of getting ready for bed when Link brought up the trip, and lit up at the thought.

"It will be great, it's been a long time since I've been on a trip with Papa," Kafei told Link reassuringly, taking a seat next to him while lacing their fingers together. "When we get to the bay, we will be able to go fishing, and I'm certain Papa would want to camp somewhere along the way so we don't return to town too late. Mama would never forgive him to not be settled by nightfall," he added, another smile settling onto his face as he thought of the trips he'd taken with his father as a child. He was definitely looking forward to it, and was even more excited for Link to join in the experience.

"We'll want to let Nehran know in the morning we'll be heading out for a week. She can't say much, since Papa is the mayor and if he needs us then he has priority, but we still need to make her aware that we won't be here for work," he added. As much as he would have liked to just leave, Kafei didn't want to deal with the attitude they would receive upon their return.

Kafei's excitement for the trip smoothed Link's nerves a bit, reassured that it wouldn't go horribly at least, as long as Kafei was there. He gave the other a soft smile with a light squeeze to his hand before nodding in agreement that they should inform Nehran of their trip, and he figured that it would be nice to get away from her for a while; Link then let out a yawn, after the emotional day he was more than ready to sleep, his eyes tired and heavy with exhaustion, and after the two boys got comfortable, wrapped up in each other's arms, he was quick to fall asleep.

In the morning, Link woke first, groggily blinking his eyes open. He didn't want to wake up yet, momentarily cuddling in closer to Kafei, warm and comfortable in his embrace, but he knew that if they were late Nehran would chew their ears off, so reluctantly he pulled away, giving Kafei a pat on his arm to wake him before dragging himself out of bed; he stretched, yawning as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before he started getting himself ready for the day. He waited for Kafei to get himself up and ready as well, and once he was Link took his hand, heading out the door to meet Nehran in the kitchen.

When the boys got up in the morning, Kafei was quick to get ready, having slept in longer than he wanted to. He pulled his hair up once again, partly because of how warm it had been and also since he knew he would still be cooking for the guests at the inn. After he was ready, they went out to go meet up with Nehran, who gave them their instructions for the day. Kafei took note that she seemed to be in the same mood she was the night before, just as irritable.

"Nehran, I know this is short notice, but Link and I will need to take a week off in two days' time," he told her, watching her brow twitch at the news. Before she could argue, he began to explain how his father requested their assistance on a trip, and that they would be back as quickly as they could. She sighed dramatically, heavily rolling her eyes at the reason.

"I suppose if the mayor needs you, I can't stop you," Nehran stated, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She pinched at the bridge of her nose, trying to think of how she would manage everything on her own while they were gone. "You two will need to scrub everything down extra well before then, and make sure the rooms are stocked with extra bedding for the guests if they need anything. Kafei, you'll need to prepare the meals for your absence as well. They need to be something that I can heat up so I don't have to leave the desk unattended for too long," she instructed, to which Kafei nodded. He had a feeling they would have extra work to do before their departure and after their return, so her words came as no surprise.

After having their chores assigned, Kafei watched as Nehran headed to the desk. While he still had a day to prepare, he wanted to get the meal plan together as quickly as he could so he wasn't floundering about trying to get it all ready to store away.

"Any suggestions for what to make?" Kafei asked Link, knowing he would still be feeding his friend bits of the food he would be preparing.

Link was thankful that Nehran gave them the day off for the trip without putting up a fight, letting out a small sigh of relief as she left the kitchen. He didn't mind the extra chores, if anything he was more thankful for the busy work to keep his mind and body occupied, he then looked to Kafei, humming as he put his hand on his chin, thinking over Kafei's question, trying to come up with foods that would be good to make a lot of, would keep long enough, and would be easy for Nehran to reheat on her own.

'Maybe carrot soup? Or meat stuffed rice balls? Or maybe seafood curry?' Link listed off dishes, and though he figured he should still be mostly full from how much he had eaten the day before, his stomach still rumbled a bit as he thought over the possible food choices.

Kafei took a mental note of all the meals Link listed off, thankful for the other boy's suggestions. Stews and curries had been the safest ideas thus far, as they made for a big enough serving size and had been simple enough to make. Kafei squeezed Link's hand gratefully, thinking over the ingredients they'd bought; there was plenty of fish to make a seafood curry, and while he wasn't sure if there were enough carrots for a soup, he knew they had a variety of other foods that would do well together. As for breakfast, a large basin of porridge would do well enough, and he could chop up a variety of fruits that Nehran could serve them with.

"I think those would work well enough that she could serve. Now that that's settled, what about tonight? What do you think I should make?" Kafei asked, a grin forming. While he didn't mind making the food for others, he was more interested in making food he knew that Link would be getting to eat and enjoy. It was fine for others to enjoy his cooking, but he wasn't as interested in hearing their opinion of it. Link, on the other hand, was his best friend and he wanted to make sure he was happy and enjoying their time together, and that included when he ate his cooking.

Link mulled over what Kafei could make for tonight, thinking of the ingredients they had gotten when they went shopping and what could go good together. Truthfully Link wasn't all that good at cooking, he found that out very quickly during his time in Hyrule, deciding it would be best to live off of what the land provided him as is, rather than possibly poison himself with his own cooking, but thanks to his seemingly bottomless pit of a stomach and his practically insatiable hunger, he knew what tasted good together and what didn't; and pretty soon he came to a decision, looking to Kafei with an excited smile, eyes practically sparkling.

'Creamy radish soup?' He suggested, hoping that the other would agree to it. He remembered having the dish back in Hyrule, after he had won Epona, and inadvertently, Lon Lon Ranch back from Ingo, Malon had cooked it for him to show her thanks, and he was sure that if Kafei were to cook it, it would be even better, his mouth watering a bit at the thought.

Kafei nodded at Link's suggestion for serving creamy radish soup, trying to recall exactly how to make it. He remembered Cremia making it for them one year when he and Anju had gone to help her out, and figured it wouldn't be too difficult to make.

"I think that should be doable," Kafei stated, beginning to gather the ingredients to begin making breakfast. It wouldn't take long to get either started, and Kafei hoped that everything would go well to prepare for the trip to the bay. It had been years since he'd gone on a trip like that with his father, and was looking forward to it.

Link nodded excitedly as Kafei agreed to cooking the dish, and as much as he wanted to stay, he had his own work that he needed to attend to, so he waved a goodbye to the other before heading out of the kitchen. Now that he knew what he was doing, Kafei set to work on making breakfast, getting the guests all fed before cleaning up. He was honestly excited for the challenge of preparing so many meals for them, using the opportunity to experiment a little with what he had as he began to prepare the soup Link requested. He took note of how the boy had liked the curry he made the night before, so much so that he ate two bowls, and wondered how much Link enjoyed spicy food. Deciding to take the chance, Kafei decided to dice up a couple of peppers to add to the soup, thinking that they would give it a slight kick while also giving it a nice bit of color. After setting the soup to simmer, he began to get started on making the seafood curry.

Link quickly got to work doing the daily cleaning, making doubly sure to get the halls sparkling and free of any dirt that accumulated since he had finished cleaning yesterday, wanting to get things as prepared as he could for their trip. He had been cleaning for a few hours by the time Nehran pulled him from his work to watch over the desk while she ran an errand, taking a seat in the stool she provided him as she made her way out the door.

It was slow, and Link was bored out of his mind, resting his chin in his hands as he leaned on the desk. It had been about an hour since Nehran had left, and no one had come in yet; he had almost started dozing off when he finally heard the door open, his ears perking as he sat up in his seat. He was pleasantly surprised to see Cremia walk though the door, smiling brightly to her, who returned the gesture as she made her way to the desk.

'It is good to see you! What brings you to the inn?' Link asked, leaning forward on the desk, happy to see a familiar face.

"It's good to see you too, Link! I was dropping off a milk delivery for Barten and decided to pay you and Kafei a visit since I was in town. I have to say I'm surprised to find you both here," Cremia explained, quirking her eyebrow in interest. At first she had went to the Laundry Pool after her delivery, but upon reading the sign on the storeroom door, directing her to the inn, she had to do a double take, unsure if she had read it right, and seeing that the boys were indeed staying at the inn, to say she was taken back would be an understatement.

'Since Anju left Nehran needed help running the inn, we did not really want to, but she offered a bigger place to stay than the storeroom, and Minji needed it back anyways, so we figured it would be the best option to help her out,' Link explained the situation, an exasperated smile on his face. He figured Cremia wouldn't be a fan of their new arrangement, but they _did_ need a place to live, so he hoped she would understand. The redhead hummed, nodding her head to the information.

"I suppose that makes sense, in any case, if she gives you any trouble you know you're both more than welcome at the ranch," she offered, to which Link chuckled as he thanked her, adding the ranch to the growing list of places they could go for refuge. "By the way, where's Kafei? I had something I wanted to talk to him about," Cremia then asked, and though she tried to hide it Link could spot a hint of worry in her eyes. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but figured since she was specifically seeking out Kafei it was something she wanted to keep private, so he didn't pry, instead pointing her towards the kitchen.

Cremia thanked him before making her way to the kitchen. She knocked lightly on the trim lining the entrance to get Kafei's attention before stepping in, a nervous smile on her face. Kafei had been so wrapped up in his work that the knock caused him to jump, just barely missing nicking his fingers with the knife in hand. At the sight of Cremia, he let out a laugh, lighting up at the sight of her in town. It was a very rare occurrence for her to have time outside of her deliveries to make such a visit, so he was more than happy to see her. Taking her hand, he pulled her into the kitchen, letting her take a seat as he grabbed a bowl.

"Crem, remember that soup you made for us when part of the barn's roof collapsed? I tried to make it like how you did, but it's got some peppers in it, try it!" Kafei told her, placing the bowl down as he took a seat beside her. He wanted to get her opinion on the soup, as well as to catch up with his old friend. He explained how they went about moving into the inn, and how he spent most of his time cooking for the guests. It was really good to be able to see her and talk to her after so long.

Kafei's smile relaxed Cremia a bit as he took her hand, and she was surprised to learn that the other had made the soup that she had made for him and Anju years ago. It was better than she was expecting, and the added spice gave it an extra kick, she complimented Kafei on his cooking before he went about recounting the events that lead to them working at the inn and the days that followed; while it was nice talking with Kafei after not seeing the boy, her nerves continued to eat at her the longer she sat without saying anything, so she set the spoon into the now half empty as she took a deep breath, turning to Kafei with a serious expression.

"Kafei, there's something I need to talk to you about, it's kind of the whole reason I came here, well, outside of the milk delivery of course," She started, her growing nerves causing her to ramble off a bit before she got herself back on track. "It's... It's about Anju..." Saying Anju's name, and knowing the words that would follow made a lump form in her throat, but she pushed forward, knowing that she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She took Kafei's hands into hers, looking to him with furrowed brows as she steeled herself up for what was to come.

"I have feelings for her."

Kafei was proud of the positive reception for his soup, knowing that if Cremia enjoyed it then Link would as well. He began to look forward to giving a bowl to Link until Cremia stopped eating, taking his hands in her own. The atmosphere became very somber, and as she brought up Anju, Kafei couldn't stop as his heart began to pound in his ears. He was so afraid that something had happened to her, that even still he couldn't keep his promise to protect her. She was hurt, and he'd been running from her like a coward. How pathetic.

_I have feelings for her._

_Oh. Oh dear._

While Kafei had had an inkling of that being the truth, hearing the words come from Cremia's mouth made it a truth, and he felt a pang in his chest to know. It was no surprise, really, that Cremia liked Anju. They were both wonderful women who had overcome their own hardships and found a comfort in one another, so it made sense that feelings and a relationship could bloom from that.

Still, though, it felt like a rod had been shoved down Kafei's throat into his belly, and his brows furrowed together at the feeling. Truly, it made him glad that the two could find that happiness with one another, even if it meant that Kafei no longer had Anju to return to if he ever found his cure. With a smile, Kafei squeezed Cremia's hand, eyes crinkling shut as the tears tried to form.

"Cremia, that's wonderful. I'm sure that if you give her time to come to terms with it, Anju would realize that she holds you in a similar place in her heart," Kafei told her, trying to keep his breathing even as his heart continued to pound.

Cremia was taken back by how fast Kafei was to accept her admittance, staring at him for a moment as he smiled at her. While she appreciated his words of encouragement on the matter, she had expected him to be more torn, and, knowing Kafei, that was probably exactly how he felt on the inside, and just wasn't expressing it.

"I'm sorry, I know that this is probably sudden, it's just.. I had been silent about it for so long because I didn't want to ruin what you two had, but since she moved into the ranch and I've been spending every day with her... I just couldn't hold it in anymore.. But... Are you sure you're okay with it? If you truly aren't I won't act on it," Cremia pressed. While it was true that the love she held for Anju was practically bursting at the seams of her heart, she didn't want to go forward with anything if it was going to make things harder for Kafei, knowing that he was still probably working on coming to terms with what happened.

Kafei's heart was aching more than he knew it could. One of his best friends had feelings for the love of his life, and there was nothing he could do that would make that change. Not that he wanted to; Cremia was deserving of anything good that could come to her, and that included somebody who would love and cherish her. Even if that came from the person he was supposed to marry. If he couldn't find a way to solve his curse, he couldn't expect Anju to wait for him forever. He just hadn't expected it to result in finding love with Cremia.

"It's okay, really," Kafei murmured, trying to get his emotions in check. Really, it was good for the two of them to find love with one another. He couldn't expect Cremia to hold her feelings back for his sake. That wasn't fair to either of the girls, knowing it could breed resentment between the three of them. "You should do what makes you happy. You deserve to find that happiness," Kafei added, looking down at their joined hands. He couldn't bring himself to look Cremia in the eye, and felt disgusted with himself for it. He wanted to be happy for them, and he was, but it solidified the fact that it truly was the end between him and Anju.

Cremia bit her lip, able to tell that Kafei was hurting, she felt bad for being the cause, but he persisted, and deep down she knew that this was for the best, even if Anju never returned her feelings, it may be the push Kafei needs to move on.

"If you're sure..." She stated, squeezing the other's hands lightly. She paused for a moment before pulling Kafei into her arms, giving him a warm hug. "I'm sure this is difficult, but thank you, Kafei," She spoke quietly. It felt like a weight off her shoulders to finally tell Kafei about her feelings for Anju, having been swallowing it down since they were young, having to watch them be happy together from the outside while she ached to be able to feel Anju's love the way Kafei could, and she was grateful that the boy was letting her finally have her chance. 

Kafei was caught off guard by the hug Cremia pulled him into, though it wasn't entirely unwelcome. He wrapped his arms around her waist, willing away the tears that threatened to spill over. He could already see Cremia and Anju having a life together at the ranch, full of love and adoration for one another. His stomach felt like lead and his throat burned at the thought, and he could only wish them happiness in their life together. After a few moments Cremia pulled away, letting out a small sigh.

"I should probably get going before Nehran sees me here. Thank you again, you a truly a great friend," She smiled to Kafei before standing from her seat, smoothing out her skirt. "And keep up the good work on your cooking, soon you might even be able to cook as well as me," she teased, giving him a playful wink in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit before she left, not wanting to leave Kafei in a somber mood.

Soon enough, the hug was over, and Cremia headed out the door, with him waving her off. Her joke had fallen flat upon deaf ears, as Kafei couldn't stop her words from repeating through his mind. Anju was moving on, and he knew he needed to as well. It just stung to think that he would never be able to hold her again the way Cremia would get to, and it felt odd for the roles to be reversed in such a way.

Kafei didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how to feel. He wanted to be able to have somebody tell him how to handle the situation, and there was only one person who came to mind. Instead of staying confined into the kitchen, Kafei headed out and straight to the desk, burying his face into Link's back as he wrapped the boy in a hug. Link waved a goodbye to Cremia as she walked out the door, and a few moments later there was suddenly arms wrapped around him. It startled him at first, not expecting the touch, and his instincts almost kicked in, his arms twitching to throw the source of the touch over his shoulder, but he stopped himself, realizing that the source was Kafei; he turned his head, looking down to Kafei with a quirked brow as the other buried his face into his back.

Link gently placed his hands on Kafei's forearms, but otherwise kept still as the other boy held onto him. He stayed that way for a couple of moments, but his worry began to eat at him, wanting to know what had gotten Kafei in the state that he was, so gently he pried his arms off before turning to face him, Link's brows knitted together with concern.

'You okay? What happened?' He asked, tilting his head a bit before gently grabbing onto Kafei's sleeve. He had a suspicion that Cremia must have said something to him, but he wasn't sure what, the only thing he could think of that would cause this sort of reaction out of the other boy would be something to do with Anju, and he could only hope she wasn't hurt as his worry began to grow.

Kafei wasn't sure how long he was able to cling onto Link's back, but the moment ended entirely too soon for his liking. There were too many differing emotions brewing about inside of him, and he just wanted to feel the warm comfort of somebody he trusted. The closest person he could find that comfort in was Link, and he couldn't find it in him to answer right away.

Just as Kafei began to explain, Nehran came walking back in, relieving Link from his position at the desk. Kafei immediately took his hand and led him upstairs to their room, his forehead pressing against the door as he took a deep breath. How was he supposed to explain what happened? With a groan, Kafei flopped onto the bed face first, rolling around to face the ceiling.

"Cremia likes Anju. Not like how either of us like Cremia, though. She likes Anju like how I like her," Kafei finally explained, feeling the tears begin to sting at his eyes again. Of all the people Cremia could fall for, why did it have to be Anju? There were plenty of other people out there, why couldn't she like one of them instead of his love? Of course, it couldn't be helped, and at least he knew they were in good hands together.

"I'm pathetic, I already know. I can't even be angry about it, because they're both so wonderful and deserve everything, even if that means them being together. I can't expect Anju to wait for me, so why can't they be happy together? Why can't she find somebody else?" As Kafei spoke, the words became harder to say, choking on his sobs. Why couldn't everything feel okay?

Link was thankful when Nehran came back to take over the desk once again, knowing that the conversation he and Kafei were about to have would be best kept private, rather than out in the open in the lobby. When they reached their shared room Link watched as Kafei unceremoniously fell onto the bed, rolling over to face the ceiling before speaking. It didn't surprise him to learn that Cremia held feelings for Anju, as it was something he had already suspected was the case the last time they were at the ranch, it did surprise him, however, that Cremia had told Kafei; as he began to cry Link moved to sit on the bed next to him, making sure to face him so he could see his signs.

'Something like this.. It is understandable that you would be upset... Sure Cremia knows it was not easy for you to hear, probably was not easy for her to say either... But, Anju is on her way to finding happiness, though it may hurt, you have to find yours as well, wherever you may find it,' Link tried to reassure Kafei before gently taking his hand. He hoped that what he had said held at least a semblance of meaning to the other, unsure of what else he could tell the other to help.

As much as he could, Kafei tried to find comfort in Link's words, knowing the other boy was right. He couldn't ask for Anju to wait, and he couldn't expect her not to move on. He had already broken both of their hearts by ending their relationship, after all. Even so, it still hurt to know that she was given the opportunity to move on while Kafei felt like he was still stuck where he had been when he was first cursed.

"Thank you," Kafei croaked, giving Link's hand a squeeze. He wanted to believe that everything would be okay and that he could move on to find that happiness again, and he was grateful to Link for being there to tell him that. Without warning, Kafei sat up and pulled Link into a hug, repeating his thanks many times over. Even if Cremia had feelings for Anju, and even if Anju came to return those feelings, it was still reassuring to know Link was there for him when he needed somebody to listen to him and give him words of advice or comfort. He couldn't have asked for a better partner and friend.

"Thank you so much for being here, Link. Really."

Link was taken back by the sudden hug at first, tensing up for a moment, but quickly he relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around Kafei as he thanked him again and again. He smiled softly to his words, rubbing his back gently. He was glad what he had said seemed to help at least somewhat, and that even if he didn't have much experience with love that he was still able to give Kafei some comfort; they stayed like that for a few long minutes, holding each other while Link rubbed Kafei's back, eventually though, Link pulled away slowly.

'Better?' He asked, giving the other a small smile. Though Nehran was sure to get upset if they spent much longer in their room, he wanted to make sure Kafei would be okay before doing anything, and he was willing to deal with her if Kafei still needed time.

When Link pulled away after several moments, Kafei began to wipe his tears away with a nod. Truthfully, he still had mixed feelings, the feeling continuing to nag that he should have done more when he had the chance. The thought brought another wave of emotion, and Kafei was very clearly not okay.

"Give me a few minutes," he asked, curling up into himself to hide his tears. All sorts of negative thoughts came to mind, and he wished to make it stop. He was so pathetic.

It wasn't very hard to tell that Kafei was still struggling to get a grip on his emotions, so Link gave the other a nod, going back to softly rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort the other, though he felt bad that there wasn't much more he could do to help. Kafei sat in that position for longer than he cared to admit. He didn't want to feel like he was trapped in place, he didn't want to feel like the world was leaving him behind. The only thing that kept his thoughts from going any darker was Link's hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. Kafei couldn't believe how blessed he was for Link to remain by his side.

A sudden, sharp knock caused Kafei to jump, knowing there was only one being that could be behind such a noise. He looked to Link with his swollen red eyes, knowing they were in for an earful for being away for so long.

"We should probably face the music," Kafei mumbled, Nehran shouting their names from the other side of the door. She began to open the door, and Kafei took a deep breath to ready himself for the verbal onslaught they were about to receive.

Link was startled by the sudden knock, cursing mentally. He knew Nehran was going to be crossed with them for sneaking away to their room again, though it wasn't like either of them could really help it, they both had matters they needed to deal with, matters that were best kept private; he couldn't help but roll his eyes as Nehran yelled for them before turning to Kafei.

'Got it,' Link signed quickly. He then got off the bed, walking to the door as the woman opened it, greeting her with a smile, attempting to play up the child-like aspects of his face. Kafei held his breath as he watched, thankful for the door hiding his spot on the bed from the hall. The last thing he wanted was for Nehran to see that he'd broken down, giving her leverage to give him a hard time at the most inconvenient time.

'Sorry about that, Miss Nehran, there was an issue, but it is handled now, so we are ready to get back to work, we were actually just about to come back down. By the way, your hair looks very nice today,' Link knew that Nehran actually liked him, so he hoped by buttering her up a bit he would be able to sweet talk their way out of any big confrontation.

"You better not- oh, thank you Link," Nehran started, caught off guard by the niceness the boy that was suddenly in front of her had been displaying. She was going to be upset if she caught both of the boys slacking off again, but she couldn't possibly stay mad at Link, especially when he was being so sweet.

"Look, there's a couple checking in, and they've come a long way with a lot of luggage. They need help getting it all up to their room so they don't have to make multiple trips, and you're a perfectly strong and healthy boy up to the task, aren't you?" Nehran explained, ushering Link to follow her downstairs. No need to keep the guests waiting, after all. Link had to bite back a grimace as Nehran informed him that she needed help with a new arrival. He wanted to stay with Kafei until he we better, but knew he couldn't tell her no, already being waved to follow, he nodded to Nehran before turning for a moment as he walked out the door, looking to Kafei with an apologetic expression as he shut the door behind him.

Kafei took a deep breath, flopping back down onto the bed. He knew he needed to get over Anju, and that it was better that Cremia stop hiding her feelings, but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he had failed them. All that was left were broken hearts and promises. What else was he supposed to do?

Quickly Link got to work, greeting the guests with a smile before starting to carry their luggage to their room. It seemed like they were planning on staying a while from how much they had packed, and Link was sure some of the bags had to have been filled with rocks with how heavy they were, but he managed well enough, breaking a bit of a sweat by the time he was finished; it took him about twenty minutes, and the couple tipped him a red rupee for his assistance. He smiled as he thanked them, slipping the rupee in to his wallet before waving them a goodbye, hurrying back to his and Kafei's room, letting out a small sigh as he entered.

'Sorry, you doing okay?' He asked as he made his way back to Kafei, his brows knitted with worry.

As he laid there, Kafei continued to feel self-pity at the thought of where he was with his life. Cursed, alone, and his best friends moving on without him. If he'd been in a darker place, he was sure he wouldn't have survived as long as he had. The one person who was able to understand the majority of what he'd been through came walking in through the door right at that moment, and Kafei couldn't stop himself from lunging to wrap his arms around Link, murmuring his thanks into the other boy's ear.

As Kafei suddenly wrapped Link up in a hug, he found himself in an all too familiar situation. His heart aching at the sight of the other hurting, wishing he could do something to take all his pain away completely, but much like all the times before, there wasn't anything he could do besides hold him, so that's what he did, gently wrapping his arms around Kafei as he thanked Link quietly. As much as he wanted to stay in the safe confines of their room, Kafei knew he had to suck up his feelings and get back to work. While Link was able to get Nehran distracted for a bit, he knew it couldn't last forever. With a deep breath, Kafei pulled away and held Link out at arm's length. He was sure he looked awful; he had been crying long enough that his eyes ached and his nose was stopped up and dripping, and his voice reflected his emotions by cracking and wavering as he tried to push through. 

"I should get back to work," Kafei pointed out, knowing Nehran would be upset that he'd left the kitchen for so long. He also remembered the soup he'd begun, hoping it hadn't burnt on the bottom. Kafei took Link's hand, wanting a bit of good news after the roller coaster he'd just felt. "I've got something just for you, and I want you to have some of it now," he added, forcing a smile through his pain.

Link placed a hand on Kafei's forearm as he spoke, his brows still furrowed with worry at how much of a mess the other was. He didn't point it out, but it wasn't exactly hard to see how distraught Kafei was, and all Link wanted to do was stay with him and hold him until he felt better, as long as it would take, though he knew Nehran wouldn't take too kindly to that; he tilted his head curiously as Kafei mentioned having something for him, forcing a smile, he figured it was probably the soup he had asked for earlier in the day, and now that he thought about it, he was quite hungry.

Link nodded to Kafei, but before making a move to head out the door he stepped forward, taking Kafei's face gently in his free hand as he wiped the wet remnants of tears from his face. his hand lingered on the other boy's cheek as Link gave him a soft encouraging smile, though after a moment he let his hand fall, giving Kafei's hand a small squeeze. Though he might not be able to take away Kafei's pain like he wanted to, he hoped that his actions could be enough to at least dull it's edge. He hoped that _he_ could be enough.

Before they could leave the room, Link wiped away Kafei's tears, leaving the boy a little stunned. He instinctively leaned into the touch, though he felt a little humiliated that he obviously looked awful. Still, though, Kafei returned the smile Link gave him, knowing he meant well with his actions. It was a caring act, and not one meant to be taken offensively.

"Come on," Kafei hummed, leading Link down into the kitchen. He was careful to avoid Nehran catching them together still, knowing she would be upset thinking that they were goofing off. Which, truthfully, Kafei kind of was, not wanting to be left alone after the news he'd received.

When they got inside the kitchen, Kafei was pleased to find that, not only was the bottom of the pot clean of any burnt food, but the soup had thickened perfectly. He was quick to prepare a bowl for the other, putting in double the amount he would usually put in before handing the soup over. He wanted Link to be able to enjoy the food he made, and had purposely made a larger batch for that very reason. As long as he could still make one person happy, Kafei figured that would be more than okay.

Link let Kafei lead him down the stairs and to the kitchen, thankfully avoiding Nehran on the way. He watched intently as Kafei went about getting him a bowl of the soup, his stomach groaning in impatience, he thanked the other as he handed the bowl off to him, licking his lips before starting to swallow it down, not wanting to waste any time; the extra spice surprised him, but it burned in his mouth pleasantly and he couldn't stop himself from doing a little happy wiggle as he ate. He finished the bowl quickly, making a satisfied noise as he brought it from his lips to set on the counter.

'Thank you, the spice was good!' He complimented the other, smiling to him. 'Do you want help passing it out?' Link then asked. He figured after what had happened Kafei wasn't in the best of shape to go running around the inn to pass put the dinner to everyone, so he wanted to make it as easy as possible for Kafei before he had to get back to doing his own work.

Kafei watched as Link gulped down the soup, and grinned at the ecstatic response. It pleased him to know just how much Link enjoyed it, and he gave a nod at the help the boy offered. It made the work a lot easier to handle, and he was able to clean things up sooner. The sooner he was able to finish his work, the more time the two had to spend together, after all.

By the time supper had been passed out, Kafei got to work on cleaning up in the kitchen. Since he'd gotten into a routine, it went a lot quicker than when he first started working for Nehran, and when it was finished, he moved to make the rounds to pick up the dirty dishes. Of course, that didn't take long either, and finally it was time to take care of the soup. There was still a bit leftover, and Kafei turned to Link.

"There's more in here, if you're still hungry," Kafei offered, dumping the rest of the soup into Link's bowl. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to go hungry, and would give him however much he needed to to prevent that situation from happening.

Link was happy to lend Kafei a hand in distributing the soup to the guests, helping him clean up in the kitchen as well, even if Nehran would get upset with him if she found out. After they finished Kafei offered up another bowl of soup to Link, and though at first he thought to take it he paused, realizing that Kafei had probably yet to eat today, so he shook his head, pushing the bowl back to him.

'You need to eat too, you know,' Link told the other, quirking his brow with a grin. He knew Kafei was forgetful when it came to certain things, so it honestly wouldn't surprise him that he forgot to eat, having already done the same thing before, and as hypocritical as it sounded coming from him, eating was important to do everyday, and he wanted to make sure Kafei did exactly that.

Kafei was caught off guard by Link denying the food, and being told to eat it instead. Truthfully, he wasn't feeling very hungry, the thought of Cremia's words still going through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how they'd been spending all their time together, and how it was only a matter of time before Anju would return Cremia's feelings and they would be together. His thoughts were so full that his belly wasn't even a consideration, and he knew that Link was right once again. So Kafei took a seat and began to eat the soup, barely able to taste any of the flavor he'd put into it.

As Kafei took a few small bites, diligently chewing on a strip of a yellow pepper, Nehran came walking in. Her brows furrowed at the sight of the boys not working, and Kafei even eating instead. She quietly dismissed Link for the day before grabbing the bowl Kafei was eating out of and dumping the contents into the wash basin. Kafei watched her, beginning to shake in anger. Even if he still had things to do, it wasn't like the soup would go bad. He glared at her as she began to list off other things he still needed to do before the day was over.

"You need to scrub down the kitchen, it's getting filthy from your lack of care. When you're finished with that, you need to go wash all the extra bedding we have so that it's fresh for the guests. I really don't want any complaints of it smelling of moths or mold, got that? You have to take pride in your work instead of sitting around stuffing your face," Nehran instructed before stomping off. Kafei sat in his seat for a moment, stunned with rage. How could she be so heartless? After a deep breath, he got to work, knowing he was going to have a long night ahead of him.

Link was glad that Kafei was eating, giving him a small smile, though it was only a few moments later that Nehran came and disrupted them. He hesitated when the woman dismissed him, wanting to stay with Kafei, but it was clear that she was upset, and he didn't want to risk making anything worse, so he nodded, shooting Kafei an apologetic look once again as he ducked out of the door way; he made his way outside, letting out a heavy sigh as the door shut behind him. He had just gotten Kafei to start eating, and now Nehran was no doubt giving him more work to do, it wasn't fair at all.

He fumed as he stomped up the steps to the mayor's residence, informing Shante of what had happened, and how Kafei had barely eaten anything. Thankfully though Shante was prepared, having already made an extra plate of dinner under the assumption Kafei didn't eat again today, and she told Link to come back once Kafei was done, whenever that may be; Link let out a sigh of relief, giving her a nod and an appreciative smile before waving her a goodbye as he made his way back out the door. While he still didn't want Kafei to continue going hungry, he was glad to know that there was a meal waiting for him.

Link figured that there wasn't much else for him to do outside, Kafei would no doubt be a while if Nehran was punishing him. He decided though not to waste the rest of the daylight hours, making his way out of the gates of town and into the field to do a bit of training to pass the time; the last time it took Kafei until nightfall to be done, so Link figured spending an hour or two in the field wouldn't hurt, he would just make sure to be back before the sun began to set.

Kafei was fuming. Every time he thought he was close to being done cleaning the kitchen, Nehran came in and began to complain about something not being clean enough, leading him to rewash certain areas three times over. She would somehow manage to find dishes around the inn, dishes he had never seen before, and bring them to the kitchen for Kafei to wash. It took over an hour for her to finally deem the kitchen suitable, reminding Kafei that he still needed to take care of the linens.

It was starting to get dark out by the time all of the linens and blankets were gathered, and Kafei managed to bundle them all together so he only needed to make one trip to the Laundry Pool. It was a slow process to get the bedding out that way, Kafei having to readjust his grip on the bundle due to the weight. When he finally made it to the Laundry Pool, Kafei caught sight of Minji, who was coming out of the storeroom. He rose a brow at the sight of the child, lugging such a huge bundle. Kafei explained what was happening, throwing all of the bedding in the water with a deep splash. Minji shook his head with a sigh, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't let her get to you. You know that's how she wins," Minji pointed out, and Kafei nodded in response. When he was alone once more, Kafei took to grabbing a sheet or blanket and scrubbing it down with a bar of soap, letting out some of his frustration on the fabric. He was so angry, he couldn't believe Nehran was making him do all that extra work, just because she caught him taking a break to eat. He swore he would show her just how good of a worker he could be, that she wouldn't ever be able to complain about anything he did, including eating.

By the time all the laundry was done, it was well past midnight, and Kafei was yawning as he lugged it all back to the inn. He was exhausted after all the extra work, and his limbs protested all the movement. His stomach finally telling him enough was enough and that it was time to eat. Unfortunately, all he had time for was to put the laundry up where Nehran wanted it before he went to go pass out. He just hoped it wouldn't be too much longer as he walked in the door of the inn. Thankfully, Nehran was nowhere to be found, so Kafei quickly made his way throughout the building to put everything up as quietly as possible before heading to the shared room.

Though Link had told himself to be back at the inn before the sun began to set, he found himself getting carried away. With the monsters around they functioned as good targets, and when he had gotten bored of sword training, he thought that he might as well do a bit more exercise, taking time to do sets of push ups, sit ups, along with other exercises to work out his body; quickly though, he lost track of time, and when he had finally stopped, breathing heavy and hair slick with sweat, all his muscles burning, it had already begun to grow dark, the sun having dipped below the horizon, and Link mentally cursed himself before hastily heading back into town.

The door was locked, not to his surprise, so he fished his key from his pouch, pushing the door open quietly, not wanting to be too loud and potentially wake anyone. He briskly made his way up the stairs and into his and Kafei's room, pouting a bit upon not seeing the other boy already there, he figured he was still working, and let out a sigh as he began to slouch his gear off before taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room; not long after, Kafei pushed the door open, and Link perked up from where he sat, smiling to Kafei as he stood.

'Doing okay? Know you are probably tired, but are you hungry? Shante made you food, at your parents house,' Link informed the other, hoping he would agree to going. He was sure Kafei wanted to sleep, but he need to eat as well, and though it was late Link already knew Kafei's parents wouldn't mind them coming over, at least Madame Aroma wouldn't.

As Kafei entered the room, he caught sight of Link sitting at the table in the middle of the room. At the mention of eating, he could only think of Nehran's actions with his supper and the abundance of chores she'd given him, causing a new surge of anger to course through him. Kafei was to the point of feeling like he wanted nothing else to do with the woman, to run off and live in the wild if that was what it took, but the thought of Link needing a place to stay kept him from acting on that impulse; there was no way he was going to make the other boy suffer through her dictatorship alone.

Kafei wordlessly flopped back onto their bed as he had done earlier in the day, but continued to lay face down as he let out a loud groan, burying his face into the pillow. It was way too late for him to go out and find a way to relieve the stress he was feeling, and had to opt for something simple. When he finished screaming his muffled obscenities, Kafei sat back up and looked over to where Link stood.

"It is almost one in the morning, my parents would have gone to bed hours ago, and I'm not sure how well the food would have kept in the meantime," Kafei stated, finally answering Link's question. He was beyond exhaustion, and the thought of anything other than sleep was less than appealing. They had to get up early to get started on all the extra work they would have to do to prepare for their trip with the mayor, after all.

"You know the saddest part of all of this? That woman makes me want to drink, and I can't even do that anymore! Of all the things to be cursed with, I think this ranks as one of the worst," Kafei pointed out, pouting a bit.

Link watched with a worried brow as Kafei flopped onto the bed, letting out his frustration into the pillow. He let out a small sigh as Kafei refused the offer to go to his parents, though he figured he was right, all things considered, still, Kafei needed to eat before he went to bed, there was no way Link was letting him continue to go hungry; he hummed in agreement as the other ranted about his curse. Being stuck as a child had its many, _many_ downfalls, though he couldn't really share the sentiment of not being able to get a drink when he wanted, thanks to Cremia giving him Romani's Mask, he was able to enter the bar and buy a drink without a problem, and just then, he got an idea, shooting Kafei a smile.

'Be right back, ten minutes,' Link informed him before quickly heading out the door. He quietly made his way down the steps and out the door of the inn, fishing Romani's Mask from his pouch as the door shut behind him.

Putting it on he entered the bar, making quick work of buying two bottles of Chateau Romani, thanking the bar tender before heading up the stairs and out the door. He slipped the mask off, putting it back into his pouch, along with the two milk bottles before entering the inn once again, and before going back up to their room Link snuck into the kitchen, digging around as quiet as he could for something he could give Kafei; he couldn't cook, and anything he could make would take too long, so he settled on grabbing some bread and a large apple, it wasn't a lot, but it was better than nothing.

Link then headed back up the stairs and to their shared room, slipping in the door quietly. He sat on the bed, handing over the bread and apple to Kafei.

'Eat those first, then-' he instructed before reaching into his pouch, pulling out the bottles of Chateau Romani, giving the other boy a smirk. He knew Kafei had a difficult day, with the news he received and Nehran working him to the bone, so he hoped that the small treat would help to improve his mood a bit before going to bed.

Kafei watched Link with a raised brow as he bolted out of the room, wondering what the other boy was up to. As always, Link was very mysterious when he wanted to be, and this was definitely one of those times. Deciding not to waste any time, Kafei took the opportunity to get ready for bed while he waited for Link to return. As he took off his shirt, he caught sight of his back in the mirror and grimaced at the sight; there was a large, dark purple bruise spread across the side of his back from where he had hit the doorknob, the area slightly swollen. Even without touching it, Kafei could tell that it was painful, and thankful that he'd had enough happening to distract him from it. Quickly, he changed into clean clothes so Link wouldn't see it.

When he was done, Kafei sat down where he had been before, and not long after Link came back in. It surprised Kafei to be presented with the small bits of food, beginning to wonder how it took ten minutes to get a piece of bread and an apple. Before he could think on it much further, Link pulled out two bottles of milk, and Kafei's eyes widened at realizing it was Chateau Romani.

"Wh- Link, you didn't have to do that!" Kafei told the other with a soft laugh. His words contradicted his actions, though, as he began to reach for one of the bottles. He sat the apple down and held the bread between his teeth as he began to uncork the bottle. He pulled a bite off of the bread, trying to chug the milk through the now soggy piece. Though the liquid was cool, it left a tingling burn down Kafei's throat, and he let out a satisfied breath when he swallowed the mouthful. As awful of a day it had been, the snack and drink with his friend were definitely a comfort he'd been needing.

Link gave a small giggle as Kafei took the drink, swallowing a mouth full with a bite of bread. He uncorked his own bottle, taking a few drinks of the milk. Truthfully Link didn't drink Chateau Romani for the same effects others did, he drank it for the enhanced magical abilities it gave him, not to get drunk, and the most it ever did was give his limbs a warm buzzing feeling for a few moments as it settled into his stomach, but he's seen the usual effects it had on a normal person, and he wondered how Kafei would fair with it in his system; while he usually only drank the milk when he needed it, he thought it wouldn't hurt to have a drink with his friend after a long day. It didn't take Link very long to finish the bottle, wiping his mouth with a satisfied sigh, his stomach warm from the alcohol.

It didn't take long for Kafei to feel the effects of the milk in his system. His cheeks had a consistent blush, and he had to keep reminding himself to keep eating the bread that Link had gotten for him. He was feeling the most relaxed he had been all day, and he leaned against Link with a sigh.

"You're my best friend. Don't tell Anju, or Cremia, or Minji. But you're the best of all of them," Kafei stated, giggling as he looked over to Link. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that good, being able to relax wholly in the presence of somebody else. He didn't want to, knowing there were feelings attached that he was not going to take the time to process just yet. Instead, he sat there, enjoying the comfortable presence of Link by his side.

Kafei downed the rest of his bottle, taking Link's hand in his own. Between bites of bread, he took a deep breath, giggling softly. It was so silly to let Nehran get under the skin the way he had, but it had been so infuriating for her to waste the rest of the soup. Kafei had made it specifically for Link, and Link wanted him to eat it, and then she came in and dumped it out. Thoughts of petty revenge came to mind, and Kafei looked over to the other boy with a wicked grin.

"We should do something to mess with her," he suggested, giggling even more as he leaned further into Link. It was a genius idea, and maybe she would learn her place not to mess with them so easily. They were an unstoppable team, after all, and there wouldn't be any way for her to stop them.

"We should get her back real good. Let her know who's really in charge."

Link felt his cheeks heat up a bit as Kafei leaned into him, though not from the milk, but rather the other's close proximity and the words that followed. The blush persisted as Kafei leaned into him further, talking about getting back at Nehran, and Link chuckled softly, quirking his brow as he looked to the other boy.

'What would you suggest?' Link gave his own grin to Kafei, tilting his head. The idea of getting revenge on Nehran sounded nice, as petty as it may be, she deserved anything coming to her, but he knew that he and Kafei wouldn't actually do anything, as much as they both may want to, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to humour Kafei for the time being.

Kafei scrunched up his nose in thought, trying to figure what the best course of revenge would be against the woman. Another giggle passed his lips, hugging onto Link in his excitement.

"We could paste her shoes to the floor, or put wood dust in her food!" He suggested, shaking his head. They weren't the worst things the two of them could do, but the thought of getting a small bit of revenge left him feeling a little better. "We could tell Gran all the bad things she's been doing! Maybe her teacher brain will kick in and she'll try to scold Nehran," he added, becoming overcome with giggles. Truly, that would be the best thing Kafei could ever witness.

As he continued listing off different forms of revenge, they became even more inane as Kafei's words began to slur. It was getting increasingly more difficult to stay awake, his chest rising and falling more deeply as time went on. Kafei felt warm and comfortable where he sat, using what consciousness he could to look at Link.

"We'll show her what we're made it. She can't touch us when we're together, so we gotta stick together forever and ever. I won't let her hurt you, and she won't hurt me if you're here. So we're gonna be together for the rest of our lives. We have to, I need you to. You need to promise me you won't leave me," Kafei murmured, holding Link's hand close and tight. Together, they could survive anything.

Link giggled as Kafei listed off possible revenge plans. He could tell from the other's spot on his shoulder that he was growing more and more tired as the time passed, and as Link came to expect, when Kafei grew tired he would babble sweet words that made their home in Link's heart, making it pound against his rib cage and his face flush, and that was exactly where he found himself as Kafei spoke; his heart swelled, almost feeling as if it could burst, Kafei telling him he needed to stay in his life forever. His face was deep red as he looked to the other boy on his shoulder, intaking a breath that struggled to reach his lungs.

'I promise,' Link signed, Kafei's eyes practically burning a hole through his chest, the warm feeling coursing through him settling into his soul, and he was reminded in that moment that he was in love with Kafei.

Kafei could barely keep his eyes open any longer, but he did catch sight of the signed promise, and he grinned knowing that Link had no intention of leaving as it left him feeling warm, a pleasant tingle reaching through his body all the way down his fingers and toes. He maneuvered around to wrap his arms around the boy, still giggling through his smile.

"Good, you're mine forever!" Kafei stated, nuzzling his face into the crook of Link's neck. With a deep breath, Kafei felt himself instantly calm down even further, practically melting against the other boy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so comfortable, so nice and warm. Kafei managed to pull himself together enough to swing one of his legs over Link, pulling himself into Link's lap and almost instantly he felt even better, finally losing the battle. Kafei was out, softly snoring away after the long day he'd had.

As Kafei wrapped his arms around him, declaring that Link was his, Link could feel his face growing impossibly red. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though, as Kafei moved himself to sit in his lap, and Link's mind went blank as he froze, his hands hovering in the air as he held his breath, and he swore even his heart stopped for a moment; it was only a few moments before Kafei fell asleep on him, and Link was able to wheeze out a breath. He stayed still, the minutes seeming to stretch on as the other boy breathed slowly into his neck.

It was a few long minutes before Link was able to will himself to move, gently wrapping his own arms around Kafei and maneuvering him to lay down on the bed. He wormed his way out of the other's hold to sit up right, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart before going to kick his boots off, casting them to the floor as he pulled off his hat and threw it onto the nightstand; he took a moment to run his hands through his hair, closing his eyes in an attempt to smooth out his nerves enough to sleep.

Once his heart slowed down to a more reasonable pace Link finally moved to lay down, cuddling up close to Kafei, and as he lied there, sleep threatening to take him, he thought that the other was right. No matter if there came a time where he didn't need him anymore and told him to leave, the iron grip Kafei had on his heart was something he was sure he would never be rid of. Link truly was Kafei's.


	10. Starting Over

When Kafei woke up the next morning, his head felt as if somebody were beating him with a hammer, and the sun was as if it were right there in the room with him. He was curled up against Link, unsure of how he'd ended up laying down, but the empty milk bottles on the table served as a reminder for their actions the night before. He remembered sharing a drink with Link, but not much else after. It was a bit of a surprise to be hungover from only the one bottle, though. Thinking hurt too much. Everything hurt too much. Kafei burrowed his face into Link, trying to stop trembling so bad from the pain so as not to wake the other up. The last thing he wanted to deal with was having people see him in such an awful state and being able to tell the reason behind it.

Link was roused awake in the morning by the feeling of Kafei nuzzling into him, and he let out a yawn as he blinked his eyes open. He gave the other a few gentle pats on his arm before wiggling out of his hold and going about the normal morning routine, and he had slipped his boots and hat on before taking notice to how Kafei made no move to get out of bed; raising a brow he gave him a couple more pats, more insistent this time, hoping that he was okay. He thought that it might have to do with the drinks they had the night before, while he had seen people under its effects, he had never seen its after effects, and he could only hope it wasn't too bad.

The feeling of being prodded awake was definitely the last thing Kafei wanted to deal with, and he already missed the warm comfort of being curled up against Link. When Link became more insistent on making him get up, Kafei let out a groan, pulling their blanket over his head.

"I'm not doing this today," he managed to say, his voice coming out as a soft whine. He didn't want to deal with the world of the living, or any plane of existence. His head hurt far too much for it. Even though it hurt, the thought of worrying Link came to mind, and Kafei knew Link would probably not get anything done either. After another moan, Kafei finally sat up. His hair had somehow gotten even more fluffy in his sleep, a mop of raggedy purple hair that desperately needed a good brushing. He had dark bags under his eyes, and a very prominent scowl to accompany the migraine he felt. As much as he didn't want to, Kafei knew he had to get up and function, if just for Link's sake.

"I'm up," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. It was no surprise that Link was already ready to go, though Kafei felt quite envious to see the other boy wasn't suffering the same fate as he was. He hated hangovers so terribly, and couldn't wait for the feeling to go away.

As if on cue, as there was a silence settled in on the room, Kafei's stomach grumbled loudly, giving Kafei even more reason to get up for the day. He sat there, pouting momentarily before getting up. He didn't bother to change clothes or deal with the mop of hair on his head, instead silently shoving his shoes on before taking Link's hand.

"I want breakfast, let's go to my parents'," he suggested, already beginning to lead the way.

Link's brows knitted together with worry as Kafei pulled the blanket over his head. He was about the nudge the other again when he finally sat up, and it wasn't hard to tell how the other felt if how he looked was anything to go by, though before he could ask what exactly was wrong Kafei's stomach made its hunger known; he was still worried over the other's well being, but agreed to going to his parents for breakfast with a nod, thinking it may make Kafei feel better to get some actual food into his stomach.

Upon arriving Link gave an apology to Shante for not showing up the other day, but thankfully she understood, telling them that she would dish up breakfast for the two of them. Kafei gave Shante a half-hearted wave, softly thanking her for being so understanding. He already wasn't looking forward to being around other people, though he still managed to push through. The real test would be breakfast with his family, hoping that it would all be smooth. Link thanked the receptionist before the two headed to the living area, where Madame Aroma and Mayor Dotour sat at the table, already having begun eating their own breakfast, Madame Aroma greeted the two boys with her usual energetic tone, and Link waved to her with a smile as he sat at the table; Kafei gave them as much of a greeting as he could muster, softly wishing them a good morning as he sat in his chair. He could barely keep his eyes open through the pounding, propping himself up against the table as he placed a hand over his eyes. It didn't take much longer for Shante to enter, two plates of breakfast in tow, and Link thanked her once again as she set the plates infront of them, wasting no time digging into the food.

However as they ate, Madame Aroma raised her brow as she eyed her son. His disheveled look along with the heavy bags under his eyes was a sight that wasn't unfamiliar to her, though what was unfamiliar was that look on her son as a child, and she felt disbelief building in her as it donned on her that Kafei was hungover; she set down her silverware, leaning forward in her seat as her brows furrowed, looking to her son.

"Kafei, are you hungover? And don't you dare try to lie to me," she asked in a stern, hushed voice, as if she didn't want anyone outside to hear. Link raised a brow as he paused his eating, swallowing down his food before looking between Madame Aroma and Kafei, he could tell that Madame Aroma was angry, but he wasn't really clear as to why, so he watched the unfolding interaction curiously.

Kafei barely registered Shante entering, the smell of the food being set before him hitting him along with a wave of nausea. He managed to keep it down, beginning to pick at the food when his mother began to question him.

"Mama, please," he mumbled, his own brows knitting together. Of course she would be able to tell. Of the times she'd seen him hungover, she hadn't been angry with him for it since the first time he had one at the age of fifteen; he and Minji had gone into one of the stores at the market and had convinced a merchant who had recently moved to Clock Town that they were old enough to buy the adult beverage, and spent several hours on top of the inn drinking several bottles. With the memory of it, an irritation settled in Kafei's belly, realizing that she wasn't upset with him for drinking, but that she was seeing him as a child again.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for this," Mayor Dotour hummed, brow quirking as he looked to his son. Kafei shrugged in response, sitting back to look at his parents before explaining the events that led up to the drinking. Madame Aroma couldn't believe her ears as Kafei explained the night before. Her brows furrowed further as she continued to lean in her seat as she looked to her son.

"Kafei! How could you do something like that?! How many times have I told you how bad drinking underage is?! Your mind may be an adult but your body is not, you need to be more careful! I can't believe I have to even have this conversation with you, you should know better, young man!" She berated Kafei, disregarding any concern with the volume of her voice. Link watched with wide eyes, shocked, though he was able to put two and two together and figure out that she was angry with him for drinking as she ranted, and he couldn't help but feel bad; he was the one that had gotten it, he just wanted to help Kafei feel better, but now he was getting it trouble for it, even if Link didn't understand exactly why.

Of all that was good and holy, Kafei desperately wished his mother would lower her voice, the throbbing in his head getting increasingly worse as she carried on. While she did have a point that it wasn't much good for his now child-sized body, he was already regretting his actions and paying the price with how he felt. He didn't need her yelling at him on top of it.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's not like I planned to do it, I didn't ask Link to go get it!" Kafei snapped, immediately regretting his words as he clammed up, slapping a hand over his mouth. He didn't intend for Link to get into any sort of trouble, but he ended up with his foot in his mouth due to his anger. If he had been able to keep it together, then he would have been able to accept the blame all on himself. Instead, now both of them were going to be on the receiving end of Madame Aroma's scolding. What a way to start the day.

Madame Aroma opened her mouth to say more, but stopped as Kafei mentioned Link, her eyes darting between the two as her mouth gaped, Link meeting her wide eyed stare with his own. There was a moment of tense silence before Madame Aroma focused back in on Kafei, and she was _furious._ she shot out of her chair, keeping her hands on the table as she leaned forward.

"Do you mean to tell me Link drank too?! You let Link drink?! Kafei, it is one thing for you to be drinking, your brain is that of an adult, but Link's isn't! Link is _actually_ a child! I can't believe this, you are grounded for the rest of your life, do you understand me? You march down to the inn and tell Nehran that you won't be able to work for her anymore because-" she yelled, and Link panicked. He shot up from his chair as well, making a desperate noise in his throat as he waved his hands, trying to get Madame Aroma's attention; and when she looked at him, her eyes still wide, he let his hands go.

'I am an adult!' He quickly signed, and another heavy silence fell over them. Madame Aroma blinked a few times, her mouth opening and closing uselessly.

"What?" Was all she could manage to say after a few moments and quickly Link realized just what he had done.

He wanted to get Madame Aroma to stop yelling, to lessen the blow of any punishment she may give Kafei. He didn't think about what he was doing, and once again found himself in a situation he didn't want to be in, having to tell someone the truth because he signed without thinking; he slapped a hand on his head with a groan, running it down his face before beginning to explain the situation the same way he explain it to Anju.

'I was cursed as well, to be a child, and I am stuck this way until I grow up again, but I am an adult, just like Kafei,' he stated, his own brows furrowing as Madame Aroma continued to stare at him. It was another few silent moments before she cleared her throat, smoothing out her dress as she sat back down in her chair.

"Well, I suppose that makes it... A bit less bad, but still, neither of you boys should have been drinking with your bodies the way they are, regardless of if you're really adults or not. You need those bodies to grow up again, don't ruin them by putting alcohol in them, understood? Honestly... You're lucky you're hungover, otherwise I would make you both clean the town twice over," she huffed, shaking her head a bit as she told herself that she would have to have a little chat with Barten.

Link let out a small breath, sitting back in his seat as well as it seemed Madame Aroma relaxed a bit. Though it was clear that she was still angry with their actions, she was no longer yelling or threatening to punish Kafei at least, and he gave her a small nod to her words; while Link still didn't like the fact that he had to divulge his private information to get her to stop, sure that there had to have been another way if he thought about it for more than a second, he was glad that he was able to defuse the fire.

Kafei watched with wide eyes as his mother began to yell at him, with yet another person not knowing the truth about Link. Before he could say anything else, Link began to frantically sign, and Kafei's heart dropped to his stomach as he realized what was happening. Link told his parents the truth. What followed was a deafening silence as the news settled in, and Kafei let out a breath as his mother finally seemed to calm down a bit.

"Sorry, Mama," he murmured, looking to Link from the corner of his eye. When the other boy sat back down, Kafei bumped his leg against Link's, hoping there was some sort of comfort in the action. He wished there was some way he would be able to help Link so he wouldn't have to divulge any information that he obviously didn't want to, but since he couldn't do that, he would instead be there to give the boy whatever support he needed.

"Well, that is certainly some interesting news," Mayor Dotour hummed, rubbing at his chin. His eyes were wide and brows raised as he looked closely at Link, tilting his head to the side. The faintest hint of a smile tickled at his lips over Madame Aroma's threat.

"Well, dear, they have today to prepare themselves, then they'll work hard when we leave tomorrow. Right boys?" Mayor Dotour stated as he placed a hand on his wife's, turning to look at them. Kafei nodded, agreeing that he would do whatever he had to that would assist his father on their trip to the bay.

"Good. Hurry up and finish your breakfast, then we can go over the details," the mayor instructed. While he still wasn't feeling like eating through the nausea, even if his stomach begged, Kafei began to take small bites, taking his time and pacing himself. Even though Madame Aroma was still mad, it wasn't the worst outcome that could have happened.

The feeling of Kafei's leg on Link's own was more than welcomed, and though it helped to calm his nerves a bit, his anxiety continued to sit heavy in his throat as the mayor stared at him. He was able to let out a breath as the mayor turned the topic of conversation to their impending trip, relaxing a bit as he nodded before continuing to eat.

Though Madame Aroma was still heated about the two boys drinking she let it be, knowing that working while hungover would be a punishment in itself. She sighed, patting her husband's hand before going back to her breakfast, and as she continued to eat she thought over the new information Link had shared, that he and Kafei shared the same fate; it came as a surprise, but at the same time it didn't, the more she thought about it the more it made sense, why Link had been so inclined to help her son, and why the two of them were such close friends, and it gave her solace to know that Kafei had someone that he could confide in about his situation.

After breakfast was finished, Mayor Dotour explained to the boys about their trip to the bay, when and how they would get there as well as what they were going there for. Kafei didn't miss his father telling them that two guards would be escorting them as well, and he couldn't help a bubble of frustration that his father didn't think he or Link would be able to protect their small entourage. The last time he'd been on a trip, Kafei was a young adult and they'd only been accompanied by one guard, so it felt like an affront that they now needed two. Kafei buried that feeling as he tried to pay attention, wishing his head would stop hurting. Upon learning that two of the town guards would be joining them Link couldn't stop his ear from twitching in annoyance, why did the mayor think he would need to bring guards? He and Kafei were more than capable of keep them safe, if anything, the guards would be dead weight; Link kept his frustration to himself however, biting his tongue as he nodded.

When they finished going over the details, the boys hurried back to the inn to get started on work. Kafei noticed Nehran's glare as she stood at the desk, and already he knew they were late. He gave her a swift apology as he headed into the kitchen, pulling his hair out of his face before beginning to prepare breakfast for the guests.

"You look awful," Nehran pointed out, and Kafei bit back a scowl as he glanced at her. She was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and an almost permanent frown on her face. He managed to hold in his anger and an angry quip, continuing to cut up fruits for the porridge he'd begun to make.

"Late night, I'm fine," Kafei grunted, listening as she scoffed before leaving him to it. As if she had anything better to do than bother him. Kafei took a deep breath to calm himself down, the frustration still building as he got the porridge on to cook before moving to the next recipe to prepare. The sooner he got it all ready, the better. Kafei had no patience for any of her attitude or shenanigans.

Link quickly got to work doing the general up keep around the inn, sweeping the halls, dusting any surfaces, and it was a good hour before Nehran stopped his work, instructing him to clean her room. Link though that she could just do it herself, but nodded all the same. He was expecting the worst as he hesitantly pushed open the door, but was pleasantly surprised, the way she asked him made it seem like the room hadn't been cleaned in months, but it generally seemed pretty tidy already. He could see a thin layer of dust on the tables, and there were bits of garbage and a few dishes strewn about, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he was expecting.

He quickly got to work, gathering the stray garbage into the bin before putting all the dishes into one spot to take to the kitchen once he finished in the room. He then made the bed, making sure to shake any dust that may have accumulated on the surface of the blanket before putting it back on the bed, fluffing the pillows as well, and once that was finished he then took to sweeping the floor, finishing up with dusting and polishing the wood of the tables; it didn't take him more than thirty minutes to finish, the room practically sparkling, and he nodded to himself, happy with his work before gathering the dishes into his arms. He was glad for the excuse to see Kafei, smiling to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, he figured he could use the moment to check on the other and see how he was fairing.

In the kitchen, Kafei had just finished roasting carrots for the soup as the porridge cooked on the stove. Between trying not to burn either of them, he nicked himself with the knife he was using to cut an onion. Kafei's heart skipped a beat, throwing a spoon at the wall in his frustration. Immediately after, he got back to work in getting the rest of the soup together, having no time to spare.

Soon enough, the porridge was ready, and Kafei began adding in the fruits he'd cut up and ladling it out into separate bowls for the guests to enjoy. He was quick to distribute the meal out, having way too much work to do in such a short amount of time to dawdle about. When he returned, the carrot soup he prepared was beginning to bubble on the stove, and after a quick stir, Kafei started in on making the seafood curry. It didn't take him too terribly long to get the seafood prepared, but when it came to making the curry sauce, Kafei's head had begun to pound even worse than before. He hurried over to the ice chest to get the jug of cream, uncorking it to make sure it was still good before turning to head back to his work station; in his haste failed to notice the spoon he'd thrown earlier. Kafei's foot slid just enough to knock him off balance, and while he managed to stay upright, he ended up dumping cream all down the front of his shirt.

Kafei's mind blanked for a moment as he registered what had just happened, and the cream instantly soaked through his shirt, the sudden cold chilling him right through his chest. Before he could think of another solution, he ripped his shirt off and shoved it in the wash basin. Thankfully, during his time together with Anju, Kafei had once left one of his shirts behind as they'd begun to fool around, and it didn't surprise him to find it was still in the same hiding spot at the back of a cabinet. At least he wouldn't have to run up to the room shirtless that way.

Upon reaching the kitchen Link's smile fell as he halted in the doorway, spotting Kafei with his back turned, without a shirt on. It wasn't hard to notice the large bruise on his side, round and dark, and Link's brows furrowed as his eyes fell to it, for a moment he wondered what could have caused it, from the looks of it it was fairly recent, but they haven't even ventured outside of the town walls in the past week, so it was strange that the other would be injured; then, however, Link remembered his most recent breakdown, and how he had slammed Kafei's back into the door in his moment of blind desperation to get him to stay, and suddenly the round, doorknob shaped bruise made more sense.

Guilt settled heavy and uncomfortably in Link's stomach, his heart sinking. _Kafei was injured and it was his fault, he hurt Kafei, he hurt Kafei and didn't even realize._ As Link stood in the doorway, stunned, his grip on the dishes went a bit slack, and they started to slip from his arms, thankfully though, he noticed in time to fix his hold on them, but they clanged together loudly as he readjusted, and he bit his lip knowing that the noise was sure to alert Kafei of his presence.

Kafei shook any dust that accumulated out of the shirt. Even though it was going to be large on him, it would have to work out well enough until he had a spare moment to go upstairs to change into a properly fitting one. He sighed, feeling a bit of a pang as he shifted around while putting the shirt on. Since he'd slowed down, the injury on his back was starting to throb along with his head, and Kafei was honestly not sure how he was going to make it through the day.

The sound of dishes startled Kafei, and he whirled around, a bit of relief to see it was just Link. The relief quickly turned to dread, though, to see the other looking at him with such a ghastly expression. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out what would have gotten a reaction like that; Link must have seen the massive bruise across Kafei's back, and Kafei had to hide a grimace at the realization. The last thing he wanted was for Link to freak out on him for not telling him about the injury, he didn't want the other to worry about it. He knew if he told Link, then that would lead into a spiral of guilt for the both of them, so he left it alone.

"Hey, you miss me so much you brought your own bowls for everything I'm making? I'm flattered," Kafei said with a soft, forced laugh, leaning against the island counter. His tone was teasing, but there was a slight nervous waver to his voice, desperately hoping they could both forget about the bruise.

As Kafei leaned on the counter, trying to tease him, Link's brows furrowed further, able to pick out the hint of nerves in the other's words. He stayed still for a moment, staring at him, before tearing his eyes away to finally walk into the kitchen, setting the dishes down on the counter before turning to Kafei, keeping his gaze cast to the side as his guilt continued to seemingly eat away at his insides. Kafei could tell by the look on Link's face that the boy knew what happened, and that he was taking it personally. It was a tense silence as Link ignored his question and instead went to set down the dishes, and the look on his face as he turned back around threw any other attempts Kafei might have to redirect the moment out the window.

'Nehran had me clean her room, her dirty dishes,' Link stated, gesturing to the small stack. He wrung his hands together as he looked at Kafei, biting his lip again as he tried to think of what to say, and it was a few moments before he started up again. 'Your back... That bruise, from when I pushed you into the door, right? I am sorry, I did not realize I hurt you... Sorry.. Should not have done that, panicked... Sorry.. Sorry...' Link apologized, his face scrunching up a bit, letting his eyes fall to the floor as he signed. He stared at the floor board for a few more moments, his thoughts echoing in his head that made it sound like whispers in his ears. _All you do is hurt people, anywhere you go you bring pain and suffering with you, you are a hazard._

His heart felt like it was in the pit of his stomach as he shoved the thoughts away, pushing it down and almost choking on it as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked back up to Kafei, trying to forget the self deprecation as he wanted to make sure the other boy was okay.

'Does it hurt still?'

Kafei could feel his back was still pulsing under his shirt. He wasn't going to admit to that, though, because in the grand scheme of things, the bruise was a very minor blip to pay any mind to. He was more concerned for Link, the obviously crushed and guilt-ridden expression causing an ache in Kafei's chest to look at. He didn't want the boy to feel as if he were some fragile, small child who had to be protected at all costs. They were partners, and were going to be looking out for each other. A bruise obtained in a moment of weakness was the least of Kafei's worries, and he approached Link to take his hands. He looked Link right in the eye, more serious than he'd been all day.

"I'm hungover with a throbbing headache, I'm making at least five meals, and my chest is cold from dumping cream on myself. I cannot feel it right now," Kafei told the other boy honestly, still managing to give him a smile. As much as he wanted to go curl up somewhere, Kafei knew they still had work to do, and he hoped he could at least make Link feel better before they had to separate once more.

As Kafei took his hands Link continued to worry his lip, even as the other smiled to him, trying to reassure him, Link didn't find much comfort in his words. He might not feel it now, but what about later? What about tomorrow? Would he feel it then? Why didn't he tell him sooner? The questions continued to swarm his mind, but he knew that with the state Kafei was in at the moment, he probably didn't want to be bombarded with questions right now, as much as Link wanted answers, he didn't want to hurt him more than he already had, so he gave a half-hearted nod, looking down to the ground again as he gave the other's hand a small squeeze. He stayed still for a few moments before finally pulling away to sign.

'I can wash the dishes, part of cleaning Nehran's room, she should not get mad, so do not worry,' Link told the other, trying to give him a smile, before turning to take care of the dishes before Kafei could object.

By the look on Link's face, Kafei could tell the boy was full of doubt. It left a great feeling of discomfort in his stomach to see him so unhappy, and Kafei could only assume the amount of guilt he'd been feeling. As Link turned to do the dishes, Kafei let out a sigh. It wasn't an argument to be won, so he turned back to the food on the stove. After stirring for a moment, Kafei grabbed another spoon and filled it with the carrot soup, holding it up for Link.

"Since you're here, you might as well try it. If you really like it, I'll make it again soon so you can have some too," Kafei told Link, giving him another soft smile. Instead of fretting, Kafei wanted Link to be happy and comfortable with him. It did bring Kafei a calm feeling to have Link by his side again, still not enjoying the fact they couldn't work side-by-side all day.

"I'm making the soup, curry, and the rice balls you suggested, as well as another large batch of porridge that Nehran can serve without having to heat it," Kafei reported, sighing again. It was a lot of food for one person to make, almost impossibly so, and he knew it was going to be another late night. "I wish you could be in here to help me," he admitted, thinking about the fact that he only had one of the four he'd listed almost completely finished.

As Link scrubbed at the dishes he couldn't stop how the guilt he felt ate at him. He had hurt Kafei, even if it was just a bruise that would heal in a few days, Link hurt him, and that was something he would never forgive himself for. Once he had finished taking care of the dishes Kafei offered him to taste the soup he had been making, and though he was still wrapped up in his thoughts he accepted it, after all, he could never refuse Kafei's cooking; he quickly swallowed the spoon full, licking his lips as he hummed lightly in his throat.

'Really good,' he complimented the other, giving him a smile. Truly, Kafei's cooking was like a miracle medicine, able to make Link feel worlds better with only a bite. He nodded along as Kafei went over his meal plans, it sounded like it would be enough to get Nehran through the next few days of their absence without having to really cook anything herself, but it was also a lot, and he shared the sentiment of wishing he could stay and help.

'Me too, not fair for you to be doing everything yourself, but.. Nehran...' Link grimaced a bit. While it wasn't his fault that he and Kafei were kept apart, he couldn't help but feel guilty for that as well, leaving all the cooking up to him, even if Link wouldn't be much of a help anyways, just being there if he was needed would be enough, but of course, Nehran wouldn't have that.

As Kafei set about continuing to make the seafood curry, Nehran came into the kitchen. The sight of both boys together was irritating, of course, but she could see that Kafei was doing his work and Link had the dishes that had been in her bedroom. In short, they had done nothing wrong that she could be mad at them for.

"Link, dear, I need you to keep an eye on the desk for an hour or so. I've got to go pick up some stuff from the market," she stated, completely disregarding Kafei. Not that he minded much, with all the work he was doing. It was better that she was able to leave him alone, after all.

As she left, an idea popped into Kafei's head as he spun to look at Link. It was as if his wish had been granted, that Link had been put on desk duty. "This is perfect!" He stated, starry eyed. Once he had all the food situated for the moment, Kafei ran out into the hall, and as he heard the front door close he darted to the desk. He was quick with a pen to paper, his handwriting sloppy in his haste, requesting any in need to call out for assistance. He posted it to where those who approached could read it before making his way back into the kitchen.

"Okay, just keep an eye out in case she comes back, but now you can hang out with me," Kafei instructed, a wide and wicked grin plastered to his face. Occasionally, he could admit to his genius tactics, able to get around the system put in place. He then got back to work once more, finally getting the curry altogether.

Almost as if saying her name summoned her, Nehran walked into the kitchen, and Link had to stop himself from letting out a sigh. He gave a nod to her instruction to watch the desk, and went to say his goodbye to Kafei, but halted as the other boy exclaimed, and watched with a raised brow as he hurried to the desk and back; once Link realized what Kafei was doing, his confusion was replaced by his own bright eyed smile, giving an excited nod to the other's instruction. Even if it was just until Nehran came back, Link was glad to be able to get some time with Kafei, hoping that maybe through helping him with the cooking he could make up for what he had done, at least a little.

Link watched as Kafei went about making the curry, a soft smile present on his face as he leaned on the other slightly, though he was careful to make sure he wasn't getting in the way. Kafei worked in a comfortable silence with Link by his side, enjoying the peace of the moment uninterrupted. Though he knew it wouldn't happen under Nehran's thumb, he just wanted to be able for the two of them to work side-by-side like that once again. Instead, he would take the window for the opportunity. The smell of the curry was nice, making Link relax a bit, and though he wanted to stay in that position, relaxed against Kafei, he also wanted to make sure he could be of assistance as well.

'Anything I can help with?' Link asked as he leaned away from Kafei a bit, though he still kept his hip against the other.

Link offering to help came as a bit of a surprise; the only thing the boy knew how to cook that Kafei was aware of was roasting fish on an open fire. With that knowledge in hand, Kafei tried to think of really simple tasks that he could ask of Link, both so he could feel accomplished as well as it being something he couldn't mess up too terribly bad.

"Why don't you go ahead and work on making the stuffing for the rice balls? It'll be ground meat, onion, peppers, and seasoning," he instructed, gesturing toward the ice chest. Stuffed rice balls weren't the hardest thing in the world to make, and Kafei actually found himself to be a little excited to be able to teach Link how to broaden his cooking experience. Even if it didn't turn out gourmet, at least Link was trying and they were getting to spend time together in the process. At least neither of them would have to eat it anyway.

Thankfully, Kafei was able to finish getting the curry to simmer, and he was able to help Link with the rice balls. Mostly, he measured out the seasoning before beginning to cut up the onion and pepper. He made sure to be extra careful with the knife that time, not wanting to accidentally cut himself in front of Link. That was the last disaster he wanted.

Link gave a nod to Kafei's instructions, finally detaching his hip from the other to head over to the ice chest, grabbing the ingredients Kafei had listed. He set them on the counter, watching intently as the other boy measured the seasoning and went about cutting the onion and pepper, and at first, his eyes were trained on the movement of his hands, his cuts careful and precise, and Link thought, that it was amazing. While Link was skilled with a sword, this was much different, and he couldn't help but wonder how Kafei was able do it. His eyes then began to wander up his arm, almost mesmerized by his movements, before his gaze landed on the other's red eyes, focused ahead on what he was doing, and Link thought then, that _Kafei_ was amazing.

He felt his cheeks warm as his chest fluttered, and he quickly brought his eyes back down to Kafei's hands as he finished cutting up the last of the pepper. Link focused back on the task at hand, taking the freshly prepared ingredients and putting them into a bowl together with the ground meat before beginning to mix them together, he mixed for a few minutes, making sure it was all well combined, his brow furrowed as he concentrated, and once he deemed it mixed enough he presented the bowl to Kafei, a proud smile on his face; it wasn't the hardest thing in the world to do, and he was sure that Kafei gave him the task because it was simple enough, but still, he was glad that he was able to lend the other a hand, and hoped that he would be happy with his work as well.

After finishing chopping the onion and pepper, Kafei left the filling to Link as he started to cook the rice. It didn't take long for the other boy to finish the task at hand, and Kafei cheered him on for the hard work. He then explained the process for the rice, and knew the two of them could make the filled rice balls together. It would be a nice moment, and Kafei hoped they'd be able to have similar moments like it more often. As Kafei praised him Link could feel pride rise in his chest, happy that he was able to do well. He listened as Kafei explained how making the rice balls would work, nodding along with his words, eager to learn from him.

While waiting on the rice, Kafei stuck the mixed filling in a pan to cook, the meat turning brown quickly enough. He drained the grease from the pan and let the filling cool before moving back to check on the soup. It had thickened up wonderfully, and the rich orange color was very inviting. It was going to be extremely delicious, he could already tell, and he couldn't wait to hear the feedback from it. Not long after, the seafood curry was also ready, and Kafei set it off to the side so it could cool. All that was left was the rice balls, and like a miracle, the rice was cool enough to handle. Kafei brought the ingredients over, showing Link how to flatten out the rice in hand to make the meat stuffed ball. Since they were small, Kafei knew he would be making several dozen, and he was more than glad to have Link by his side to help speed it along.

Link then watched as the other boy went about taking the other food off the heat before getting the filling and rice prepared, a small smile present on his face all the while as he found it fascinating. He wondered briefly if Kafei felt the same way when he watched Link do something he was good at, but he figured he probably didn't; he cast the thought to the side as Kafei showed him how to make the rice balls, making sure to focus on his instructions as he tried to follow along.

His first one didn't turn out too well, he added too much of the filling and it spilled out from the rice, and he looked at it with a small pout before casting it to the side. He tried again, this time with less of the filling, and it worked out a bit better, though the shape was lumpy and lopsided, unlike Kafei's that were all uniform in size and shape, he tried to fix it, but ended up only making it worse, so he called it good enough and set it to the side before trying again. As the two of them worked, it was almost comical to see how Link's rice balls came out looking uneven compared to Kafei's identical ones, and Kafei pointed out how to smooth the rice over to keep it from clumping on one side. He took one of Link's better ones, rounding it out into a better shape for an example. Of course, it made absolute sense Link wouldn't know how to make a perfect rice ball, what with his lack of practice, whereas Kafei grew up with a mother who wanted him to be knowledgeable and with the tools to learn.

Link kept trying, and some were big while others were smaller, most of them lumpy and a few fell apart, but eventually, he was able to make one perfectly. He stared at it for a moment in amazement before smiling widely, presenting the rice ball to Kafei excitedly as he made a noise in his throat. At the sight of Link's perfect ball, Kafei felt his chest lighten up, an overwhelming amount of pride washing over him. It was a gorgeous sight, and Kafei was so proud that the practice Link was putting in was paying off.

"Yes, that's amazing, Link!" He cheered, wrapping a congratulatory arm around the other boy. A teasing grin grew on him as he plucked the perfect rice ball from his friend's hands, putting it away from the rest of them.

"You can make more, but this one's mine," Kafei announced, giggling softly. "I always get to make food for you, and I love being able to, but you're making food, so that one's mine. It's a fair trade," he added, nodding firmly. Even if he was just following instructions, Link still made the food, and Kafei was more than excited to be the one to taste it.

As Kafei praised him once again, wrapping an arm around him, Link couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks, tingeing them red. Usually Link didn't care either way if his efforts were acknowledged, but the fact that it was _Kafei_ made his heart flutter and his stomach flip, and the smile that played at his lips stayed present as he looked up at the other boy, who took the rice ball in his hands, declaring that he would be the one to eat it; the thought made warmth pool in his chest and a giddy feeling rise in his throat as he nodded.

The two then got back to work shaping the rice balls, and it took them a bit, but they were finally able to finish them all. Link still had a bit of trouble, but with practice he was able to produce a good hand full of perfectly shaped ones that he was quite proud of, and he gave a nod to himself, satisfied with his work. Time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, Kafei thoroughly enjoying the time spent with Link. It was exciting to see the progress he was making on the shape of the rice balls, and how by the end, they were all similarly sized and without any of the filling falling out anywhere. Kafei felt so proud to be able to witness it, to know he had a hand in teaching the other the new skill. He couldn't wait to try other recipes they could make together, and he could only hope Nehran would allow such an opportunity to happen. Link then took notice to the time, it had been about an hour since Nehran had left, and she would probably be back soon, and he huffed a bit before turning to Kafei.

'Need to get to the desk, Nehran will be back soon, but first-' Link stated before taking the first perfect rice ball he had made, handing it off to Kafei with a smile. Before he resigned himself to sitting at the desk until Nehran returned, he at least wanted to see the other try what he had made.

After the last rice ball was made, Link was offering Kafei the first one that he had made perfectly. Kafei couldn't help but chuckle at the role reversal, finding it endearing how excited Link was. Of course, that meant that he couldn't hold off any longer as he took the food, biting it in half. The onion and peppers gave for a nice crunch, the seasoning pairing perfectly with the combination. The rice was sticky enough to hold it all together, and Kafei hummed in satisfaction. It was the perfect treat, and his chest swelled at the thought that he and Link were able to make them together.

"I need to teach you how to cook more, then you'll do even better than me," Kafei teased, holding a hand up to hide the fact he was talking with a full mouth. As much as he knew his mother would be shocked at such behavior, Kafei was much too excited about the fact that he got Link to cook something other than a type of grilled meat, and it was good. He couldn't wait to see what else they could do.

Link's ears perked as his eyes lit up at Kafei's positive reaction, glad that he was able to do good by the other's standards. The idea of Kafei teaching him how to cook more caught his interest, and he gave an enthusiastic nod, more than willing to learn whatever the other could teach him, especially if it meant Link could make more food for the other boy; though he knew that the times they might be able to have a cooking lesson would be few and far between, if Nehran continued to keep them working apart. As much as Link wished to stay with Kafei in the kitchen, he had to get to the desk before Nehran came back and cought them together, so he signed a thank you to Kafei for the lesson before turning, waving a goodbye as he quickly made his way out of the kitchen and to the desk.

As Link sat down in the chair at the desk, taking the note Kafei had made and putting it in his belt pouch so Nehran wouldn't find it, he let out a sigh as his body slumped against the desk slightly, his heart fluttering and feeling like mush inside his rib cage. For some reason, being able to see Kafei eat something Link had made got his heart to pound, the pleased look on his face and the praise he was given, he knew it wouldn't matter nearly as much if it was anyone other than Kafei, and he couldn't help the smile that stayed present on his face as he leaned on the counter top, holding his face in his hands as his cheeks burned brightly, his legs swaying as he sat, happy that he could make Kafei happy with something the other boy usually provided him.

He really was doomed.

Kafei watched as Link headed back to the desk, feeling refreshed and reassured as he looked back to his work. Thankfully, everything was good to go, just needing to cool off before being stored away. With Link's help, Kafei was able to finish a couple of hours earlier than he'd expected, and he felt motivated to try and get everything finished at a decent time. If he were able to, Kafei would have at least an hour to spend with Link before they needed to go to bed before a day of travelling. With the thought in mind, he began to scrub away at the dirty dishes, not even a grumble under his breath to get in the way of the good mood he'd begun to feel.

It was about ten minutes after Link took his spot at the desk when Nehran came walking in, a bag full of supplies in tow. She rose a brow at how happy the boy seemed, though figured it had to do with having a free break from all the hard work. She made a mental note to take it easy on him; after all, he was just a kid.

"Link, dear," she started, giving him a smile. Even if he hadn't done anything in the hour she was gone, Nehran felt as if she couldn't get mad at Link. She felt like he was like the son she'd never had, and with her guidance, he had a chance to become a well-mannered citizen of Clock Town. He was a good kid, and she would make sure he was taken care of. "If you can just go around and make sure everything is tidy, then when you're done you can go ahead and be done for the night. I'm sure you've got plenty to do to get ready for your little trip," she told him, quickly heading around to the area behind the desk to relieve the child from his position.

From behind the desk, Nehran could hear the clanking of dishes, and she rose a brow as she peered around the corner, seeing Kafei washing dishes. He seemed to be enjoying his work a little too much, she noticed, as she could hear him humming a soft tune. With a sneer, she turned back to her own work. At least she would have a break from seeing him for a couple of days.

When Nehran came walking through the door not long after he took his seat Link straightened out, greeting her with a wave. He nodded to her instructions, hopping down off of the stool as Nehran made her way around the desk, his heart still felt gooey but he shook the feeling away, focusing on the task at hand, he had made sure to keep things as clean as he could, so there was only a bit of dirt built up from the coming and going of guests, and thankfully it wouldn't take him very long to sweep up; as he worked he let his mind wonder, he still felt bad about bruising Kafei, but he hoped that helping prepare the food made it up to him. With a bit of elbow grease and effort, Kafei scrubbed every dish until it was sparkling clean, completely satisfied as he returned them to their proper cabinets. When they were all cleaned, he then took to scrubbing down the counter surfaces, making sure to clean any mess and bits he'd left behind while getting everything ready. Along with the counters, he made sure to sweep and mop the floor, leaving no trace of his use of the room. By the time everything was clean, the food had cooled enough for Kafei to store them in the ice chest, barely managing to get the different pots to fit. He wrote a detailed list of what was made, what each ingredient was in each meal, as well as instructions on how to reheat them.

Link's mind then wondered back to cooking with Kafei, his cheeks heating up a bit as he thought about how it made his chest tighten. Quickly though he shifted his thoughts, thinking instead to tomorrow and their impending trip and how it might go, a twinge of annoyance hitting him as he remembered the guards that would be accompanying them, he let out a small huff as he tried to push that fact to the side, finishing up with sweeping not long after; he propped the broom against the wall before making his way to the kitchen, making sure Nehran wasn't looking before slipping in, waving to Kafei.

'Off for the day, you almost done?' Link asked as he made his way over to the other boy.

Just as Kafei finished with his note, Link came walking in, and he couldn't help but grin as the boy approached. It was nice to hear that Link was getting an early day, and he could only hope that he would receive the same treatment.

"I think I'm about done, but let me go check and see," he mentioned, giving Link's hand a quick squeeze before heading off to find Nehran. She was at the desk checking a guest in, so he waited patiently until she was finished. It didn't take long, but when she caught sight of him, she volunteered him to carry the guest's luggage upstairs for them, and he plastered a smile to his face as he took care of the chore. After he returned, she sighed as Kafei stood there quietly, spinning around to face him.

"What do you need?" She asked, brows knitted together as she looked at the boy. He reported that he was done, and asking if there was any work she needed him to do. Unfortunately, any extra work that came to mind had already been taken care of, and it was too late to begin any of the major maintenance projects she began planning. With another sigh, she relieved him for the day as well with the warning that if she needed anything later that he remain available. Kafei gave her a nod, feeling a little sullen that he needed to remain close by still, but glad he now had free time to spend with Link. Before she could say anything else, he took off to find the other boy to give him the news.

Link waited in the kitchen as Kafei went to check in with Nehran, leaning on the countertop of the island as he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. His stomach rumbled, and he grimaced slightly as he finally took notice to the uncomfortable empty feeling in his stomach, for a moment he considered rummaging through the kitchen to see what he could find, but he knew that Kafei had just cleaned, so he ultimately decided against it, not wanting to risk making a mess, he could deal with being hungry for a little while longer; thankfully it didn't take the other too long to return, Link pushing himself from the table, smiling as Kafei informed him that he was free for the day.

'Your parents then? Getting hungry,' It was still early enough that they could visit and eat, and, if they didn't take too long, they may even be able to get in a bit of training before turning in for the night. The thought excited Link, to finally be able to train with Kafei again after a week of only doing it on his own, that was if he had the time to begin with.

Kafei nodded excitedly as he grabbed Link's hand, quickly leading him off property into the freedom of town. It was refreshing, almost an intoxicating feeling, to be able to be without any expectations other than what was decided in the moment. Not having a set path that guided him from one chore to the next, having to follow a guide of what he needed to have done was exhilarating, and only more so with Link by his side.

When they reached the mayor's residence, Kafei greeted Shante cheerfully, leading Link into the living quarters. It was nice to be able to have supper with his parents at an appropriate time, and to just relax in the pleasant atmosphere was much needed. Link was thankful for his now full stomach as the four of them conversed about the day, but after a bit he would be lying if he said he wasn't itching to leave, wanting to spend more time with Kafei to himself, as selfish as it may be; the boys sat around for a bit to digest their food, and Kafei could see how antsy Link had become. It had been a while since they'd been able to have time together, and it didn't help to be spending that time with other people. So after a bit, Kafei pulled Link from his parents' home, wishing them a good night and a promise that they would be back early in the morning.

"Well, we've still got a bit of daylight left. What do you want to do?" Kafei asked, bumping his shoulder into Link's. Whatever they did, Kafei knew they were going to have more fun than they had all week, and he couldn't wait to find out their next plan of action.

Link was thankful that it wasn't long before they bid Kafei's parents faarewell, and at his question Link couldn't help the grin that spread on his face, pointing toward the gates as he dragged the other boy out into Termina Field. Kafei let Link take the lead, and it brought a smile to the boy's face to see how excited the other was as they headed outside the town walls. Link finally let go of Kafei's hand once they stepped into the grass, and he initially went for his sword so the two could train together, but realized that Kafei wouldn't have his bow on him; while Link always kept all his gear on him no matter where he went, even if he was just working in the inn, Kafei usually kept most of his things in his bag, which was in their room. Link hummed lightly, putting his chin in his hand as he thought, and after a few moments he realized that Kafei didn't have much experience in hand to hand combat, if at all, which was definitely something that needed to change.

The thought of being able to train was a good idea, especially since they would be leaving town in the morning, since it had been a while since he was able to. Unfortunately, Kafei had left both the bow and slingshot in his bag in their room, so he figured he would settle for watching Link train. It wasn't the worst way to spend the rest of their day, and at least they would still be spending their time together.

'Was going to suggest training, but since you do not have your bow, how about we spar? Here-' Link suggested before moving to shrug his shoulder strap off, setting it off to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. 'Try to hit me,' he instructed before stancing up, planting his feet further apart and crouching down just a bit.

As Link suggested sparring, Kafei's brows pulled together tightly as he watched the boy shed his gear. Of course the hero would know how to defend himself when it came to close-quarters combat, but Kafei felt his heart thud at the thought. He knew nothing about fighting using his fists, and Link wanted him to try and best him. It would take a miracle for Kafei to win.

"I guess I can try?" Kafei stated, though his doubtful tone made it sound as if he were asking a question. He had only ever been in one fight before, from what he could remember being told. Kafei had been drinking when he was out with Anju and Minji, and some man had tried to overstep into their space and was being a little too friendly with Anju. Of course, being her boyfriend, Kafei had to defend Anju's honor and stepped in. He landed one punch on the guy before having the stuffing beat out of him. Now here he was, going to try and take on Link.

_Yeah right._

With a deep breath, Kafei squared up against his friend, a sudden fierceness shining in his eyes as he reeled back, trying to put as much force into his fist as he could.

Link watched as Kafei reeled back, throwing a punch. Link quickly and easily dodged it, shifting to the side as he grabbed Kafei's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back as he grabbed onto his shoulder, though he made sure not to be too hard, not wanting to actually hurt the other, and he couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips as he let go, moving back around to face Kafei.

'Too slow, need to be faster and more fluid, plant your feet further apart, and tilt your fist so you hit with your knuckles, not your fingers. Also, keep your movements lighter, I can tell how you are moving from hearing how your weight shifts in the grass,' Link pointed out before getting into the same stance. 'Try again,' he then instructed.

In one swift movement, before he could even process what happened, Link had Kafei held up with his arm pinned to his back. As the other listed off all the things that had been wrong, Kafei couldn't stop the blush that rose in his cheeks. He knew he had no proper knowledge or training, but it was wholly embarrassing to be told he was _standing_ wrong. On the other hand, it was amazing that Link could catch everything that he didn't know in just the one small movement in such a short amount of time. Kafei knew he would have to work hard to be able to impress his friend, and to make him proud.

With another breath, Kafei fixed his stance, looking to Link to try and emulate where to place his legs. He pulled his arm back once more, trying to keep Link's instructions in mind. The last thing he wanted to do was to repeat the same mistakes over again.

Kafei's stance was better, and he had his fist tilted forward, Link noted, but he was still far too slow. Once again he was able to grab Kafei's wrist without much effort, but he spared him from twisting his arm back again, instead just letting it drop before going to explain again. The fact that Link still grabbed Kafei's wrist was mildly annoying, being proven that he still wasn't good enough. If he could just get to a point where he could hold his own, that would be fine. Generally he would have his weapons, so if he knew enough to hold something off in a close range until he either could get distance or Link could help then it would be alright. It would definitely take some practice to get to that point, as frustrating as it was.

'Still slow, you can not hesitate for even a second, in that amount of time an enemy could kill you. Here, watch me,' Link crouched down once again, giving Kafei a moment to do the same. Once they were both in the right position, Link lunged, kicking the back of Kafei's knees to knock him down, but again, not wanting to actually hurt the other, he grabbed onto his hand, using his other arm to catch his back as he fell, keeping Kafei from hitting the ground, and he laughed a bit, letting go of Kafei's hand to sign.

'See?' He asked, giving him a playful wink before bringing him back upright. 'Do not give your opponent time to react, know what you are doing before you do it and let your body move on instincts,' he then instructed with a smile.

As they took their positions once more, Kafei's heart lept to his throat as he was immediately knocked down, only to be caught from falling flat on his back. He stared up at Link with wide eyes, in awe at how quickly he was able to end that set. He barely had time to blink before it was over, and he was left floundering trying to find a proper response. The fact that he was left speechless brought another blush to Kafei's cheeks, letting Link pull him around like a ragdoll. He could barely imagine being as good as Link when it came to combat, but he would certainly try his very hardest.

"Thank you," Kafei finally breathed out, trying to figure out how exactly he was supposed to get the best of Link. At least he couldn't have asked for a better teacher. "Again?"

Link gave the other a nod, his smile staying present on his face as he got into position again. To nobody's surprise, Kafei sucked at fighting. Though through no fault of his own, the lack of experience was very obvious as he tried to keep up with Link's teachings. By the end of the lesson, Kafei was exhausted, hot, and sweating profusely, but rather than the annoyance he usually felt when he'd been worked up, he felt a sense of accomplishment for learning a new skill. While he figured he wouldn't use it as often as he would his cooking skills, it would be useful to know anyway. Link didn't know how much time had passed, the rest of the daylight hours passing by seemingly at the blink of an eye as he instructed Kafei. Eventually it begun to grow dark, both boys having worked up a sweat, chests heaving by the time they decided to stop, finally heading back into town as Link teased Kafei about the other needing to build up more muscles on the way; once they arrived back to the inn, Link shed his gear haphazardly to the floor of their room before flopping down on the bed unceremoniously.

After all the work from today Link was more than tired, though all and all it wasn't a bad day, besides, of course, discovering the bruise on Kafei that he had caused. He still felt bad about it, he knew that Kafei wasn't fragile, but he also knew he wasn't accustomed to pain the way Link was, and while it may sound hypocritical coming from him, he wished he would have told him sooner, when it happened even; he wasn't the one that should be preaching about being honest, he was well aware of the fact that he was a liar, especially when it came to his own pain, but he wanted to know if Kafei was hurt. All Link wanted to do was to help Kafei, to protect him, even from Link himself at times, and as he looked to Kafei from his spot on the bed, he decided that he would be more careful from then on, regardless of if Link could think clearly or not, he wouldn't let something like that happen again.

As they got back to the inn, Kafei was glad that they were able to get through without seeing Nehran, and into the safe confines of their room. It didn't take long for them to relax, and Kafei chuckled softly as Link flopped onto the bed. He took the time to change into a clean shirt, one that was dryer and stank less, before turning back to the bed. While he was exhausted beyond belief, he was just glad to be feeling better than he had that morning. The headache had finally gone away, and a good night's sleep would leave him better than ever.

"What's on your mind?" Kafei asked softly, settling down next to Link. Even as tired as he was, Kafei would still make time for him, as much as he needed to.

Link watched as Kafei moved to sit next to him, and it didn't surprise him much that the other could tell he was thinking about something, after spending so long together he had gotten good at being able to read Link's deadpan expressions. He hesitated for a moment, continuing to stare at the other boy before moving to sit up, accidentally leaning into Kafei's personal space as he did so, but he made no move to back up, instead keeping his eye's fixed on Kafei's, even as a blush dusted over his cheeks at their close proximity; it was a good minute before Link shifted to bring his hands up between them so he could finally sign.

'Still thinking about the bruise... Please tell me when you get hurt, even if I am the one that causes it, want to be able to help you, protect you, can not do that if you do not tell me when you are hurt... I promise I will be more careful, do not want to hurt you, ever.' Link stated, casting his eyes down as he gently grabbed onto Kafei's sleeve, his eyebrows scrunching up.

Kafei's cheeks tinted a soft pink as Link sat so close, their eyes locking as the silence lingered between them. While he wasn't sure what it was that was going on in Link's mind, he could see in those baby blue eyes that it wasn't a positive thought. When Link admitted to his mind still being on the injury, the blush on Kafei's cheeks deepened; while it was still sore after the intense training they had been through, it wasn't something he couldn't manage, and it was a bit of a surprise that Link was still focused on it. He felt a bit of guilt at the boy's words, having kept his mouth shut to avoid worrying him. Kafei knew if it had been the other way around, he would have been furious and deeply concerned that Link hadn't admitted to being hurt, with past experience proving that to be true, so it was only fair for Link to be just as upset.

"Okay," Kafei hummed, shifting to press his head against Link's. It was wrong of him to let Link worry about it, to not address the situation. "From now on, I'll tell you if something happens. Even if it's something minor, I won't hide it from you, and you'll do the same for me. We gotta be open books and stick together," he added, lifting his free hand to rest against the back of Link's head. Kafei gave the other boy a soft smile to show that he was okay, knowing in his heart that they were good.

Link's heart jumped as Kafei pressed their foreheads together, his eyes darting back up to look at the other. It wasn't an unfamiliar position to be in, but one that he wasn't expecting, and he couldn't help how the blush on his cheeks deepened just a bit or how his grip on Kafei's sleeve tightened as he spoke; Link knew he couldn't be an open book, even with Kafei, but he figured he could at least try to be more open about when he was injured, so he gave the other a small nod in response. The feeling of Kafei placing his hand on the back of his head made his cheeks burn deeper, the action more intimate than what he was expecting or used to. His heart began to pound against his ribcage as an inkling of the urge to lean in further settled in the back of his mind; instead, he backpedaled, quickly pushing back and scooting away a bit to create some distance between himself and the other boy. He sucked in a breath as he turned away from Kafei a bit, taking off his hat before starting to fidget with it in his lap.

Kafei was caught off guard by Link pulling away, distancing himself. While he agreed to being more open, his immediate reaction was closing himself off, and Kafei's brows furrowed at the sight. It was a little hard to read the situation since he couldn't tell what was going on in Link's mind. He leaned forward, placing a hand on Link's knee.

"What is it?" He asked softly, head tilting to the side as he tried to look the other boy in the eye. He seemed anxious about something, though Kafei still couldn't figure what it was. The sight of Link without his hat on wasn't the most unfamiliar thing, and without even thinking about it, Kafei moved his hand from Link's knee to carding his fingers through the blond hair.

"Open book, remember?" He asked, raising a brow. It seemed like they still had a ways to go, even with the progress they'd made.

Link jumped at the sudden feeling of Kafei's hand on his knee, his breath catching in his throat at the contact as the other leaned closer, trying to look at him. For a moment, Link caught his eyes, and he swore his heart stopped for a moment, so quickly he tore them away, turning his head away further, afraid that if he looked at the other boy's eyes at the moment his heart may very well give out; as Kafei moved his hand to put his fingers in his hair Link had to suppress a squeak that tried to leave his throat, going rigid as he put a hand over his mouth. His face was as hot as the inside of Death Mountain and the fact that Kafei was asking him why he was acting in such a way only made it worse. Of course he couldn't tell him the truth, there was no way he could, and he scrambled for what to do, his brain going a million miles an hour as he fought the urge to get up and run.

'Space,' was all Link could manage after a few moments, his hands a bit shaky as he signed, keeping his head turned away from the other. He knew Kafei liked to invade his personal space, and it wasn't that Link _didn't_ like it, but rather, he didn't know how to handle it, how fast it would make his heart beat and how hard it made it to think, and it made him panic, even if he truthfully wanted to be closer, everything in his head told him to get away, much louder than any other thought, and he was a coward when it came to Kafei.

As Link pulled away even more, Kafei's hand lingered in the air. He was unsure of what to do, since Link wouldn't even look at him. His brows knitted together, a wave of guilt washing over him that he'd done something wrong again. He couldn't think of what it could have been to elicit such a reaction, until Link finally made a sign. _Space._ Oh. It suddenly dawned on Kafei that he'd overstepped Link's boundaries again, and he could see just how dark the tips of Link's ears had turned. Oops.

With a soft sigh, Kafei scooted back away from Link, sitting on his hands as a form of punishment. He knew how overbearing he could be, and yet he still got in the way. One day he would learn not to be so eccentric. At least, he hoped he would, considering just how much he was like his parents.

"You can just tell me to stop, you know," Kafei mumbled, quietly pouting as he turned his attention in a different direction. It was almost like he was a puppy that had just been scolded, wanting to make up for his bad behavior so as not to be in trouble anymore.

Link felt himself relax as Kafei pulled away, finally able to suck in a proper breath. He didn't want to hurt the other's feelings by telling him to stop, and he _did_ want the close contact with Kafei, but it was a feeling he was unfamiliar with, something he didn't know how to navigate, even if he did like it; after a moment Link was able to will himself to finally look at Kafei, and it seemed as though Link managed to hurt his feelings regardless. The silence was deafening, and an anxious bubble rose in Kafei's throat at the idea that Link might actually be upset with him. He knew he was clingy, and very touchy, and that not everybody was as open to showing affection the way that he was. He could think of several people who would rather set themselves aflame than be so obvious with their feelings, and he needed to take that into consideration when interacting with people.

Link cursed at his own cowardice, knowing that the other probably thought that Link was upset. As to avoid another misunderstanding, after a minute and a few deep breaths, he was able to get his heart rate to slow to a more reasonable pace, so he scooted closer to Kafei, gripping onto his sleeve again and tugging a bit to get his attention, and he waited for the other to look at him before signing.

'Sorry... Touch and... Affection... Not used to it, not upset,' Link explained, giving the other a small smile to show that there were no hard feelings.

As Link gripped onto his sleeve, Kafei watched him sign his explanation, and the thought made Kafei's heart ache. Of course Link wasn't used to having that kind of attention, to be shown the kindness and compassion that Kafei gave out so freely. He knew he had two ways to go about handling that, and he couldn't help the soft chuckle that passed his lips.

"Sorry, you've done nothing wrong," Kafei told him, reaching up to pull Link's hand from his sleeve. Instead of trying to put any distance between them, Kafei held Link's hand in both of his own, watching them for a moment. He knew he needed to be a lot less extreme when it came to how he showed his feelings, and to give Link the time to be able to adjust. It still blew his mind to know just how Link managed to get through life without knowing a loving touch from somebody who cared for him, and he couldn't stop the feeling that he needed to be the one to change it.

"Hey, we should go to sleep though, we've got a big day tomorrow," Kafei pointed out, giving Link an excited smile. He finally released the other boy's hand, holding his arms out to invite him into their nightly cuddling ritual.

The sound of the soft chuckle that left Kafei's lips sent relief washing over Link, glad that the other wasn't upset. He let Kafei take his hand from his sleeve, holding it in his own, and Link's soft smile stayed present as the touch lingered along with a comfortable silence, though it was only a few moments before Kafei brought up going to bed, and Link agreed; he was sure tomorrow was going to be long and strenuous, not that Link minded, he looked forward to it for the most part, aside, of course, from the guards, but Link was already tired, and knew that if he wanted to be in the best shape for tomorrow he would have to go to bed sooner rather than later. Link easily slotted himself into Kafei's arms, their nightly cuddling routine a physical touch that he was accustomed to and comfortable with, and after the two got settled into bed it wasn't long before they were both asleep.

When morning hit, Kafei felt more refreshed than the day before. He was ready to head out for their trip, excitement thrumming through his body down to his fingers and toes as he practically pulled Link along to their parents house. Upon arrival, Kafei was sent in immediately to bathe, the promise of food being only if he were clean. Madame Aroma gave the same expectation to Link, and once they were cleaned up were they allowed to join in at the table for breakfast. After having breakfast they spent a few moments making sure the mayor had everything he needed for the trip, Madame Aroma cooing about how excited she was for all of her boys as they said their goodbyes. As they walked along to the town gate, muscle memory kicked in and Kafei took hold of Link's hand in one and his father's in the other, a soft smile settling in. He was at complete ease going into the trip, knowing he had the company of those he could trust.

The two guards that would be accompanying them on the trip met up with them outside of the town walls, and Link had to bite back a grimace as the two greeted them, though he couldn't help the cold stare he gave them. _Dead weight._ The sight of the guards wasn't surprising, but Kafei could see in Link's eyes the annoyance of them following along. Even if it was protocol, Kafei knew he and Link would be enough to protect the three of them, and that the guards were an unnecessary addition. Still, though, he held his tongue, giving Link's hand a squeeze as they started their expedition. Mayor Dotour gave the guards the rundown as they walked to the west, down the slope to the sandy terrain. If things went according to plan, they would return by sundown the next day, and all would be well. The thought brought another rush of excitement to Kafei, feeling restless as they made their way along.

The feeling of Kafei squeezing Link's hand helped him from getting _too_ annoyed with the guards presence, the other boy making him able to stay calm and level headed. The plan was to take the long way around to the bay, going around Oren Grove and through Zora Hall Coast, it would be about four days worth of travel, but with the gate blocking the more straight forward way it was their best option; like Link expected, the guards didn't do much of anything, staying to themselves as they walked behind the three of them. 

Call Link petty, but he kept his sword drawn, taking the incentive to take care of any monsters that wandered too close, though they could have been avoided without much trouble, wanting to show up the guards just a bit, after all, he was sure he had more experience in battle than either of them would face in their life time combined. As they travelled, Kafei found the humor in Link taking care of any stray monsters that probably wouldn't have bothered them regardless; he didn't miss the way Link looked at the guards after defeating the beasts, and could tell just how unhappy he was by their presence. While he couldn't do much, Kafei would make sure to squeeze Link's hand just a little tighter, loudly congratulating the other on being so cautious and protecting them so dutifully. He had to bite back his laughter every time, and caught his father raising a quizzical brow over his antics.

So far the trip was going smoothly, with few bumps in the road. Regardless of the guards presence Link was able to enjoy his time out with Kafei, having not been able to venture very far outside of town since they began working at the inn, and the feeling was refreshing, and he basked in it when he would take Kafei's hand at the times there were no monsters in sight; though they had gotten an early start to the day, it seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye, the sun slowly beginning its decent. They picked a safe spot to camp, clearing out an area of brush before starting to build a makeshift camp site.

The day came and went, and Kafei was beginning to feel sore by the end, out of practice from the long journeying since settling at the inn. Kafei wasn't entirely upset about it, though, because he was free in the open with his father and Link, unbound by the daily life within the town walls. When it came time to set up camp, the guards made themselves the most useful they'd been all day to clear an area for them, and Kafei and Mayor Dotour got to work building a fire. It was a nice moment, being able to share the excitement of camping together once more, and Kafei didn't hide a wide grin that came as the mayor placed a proud hand on his son's head. Out of instinct, Kafei began to prepare dinner on his own, showing Link the variety of meats he packed to ask for his preference. Mayor Dotour took one of the bags from the guards to show the selection they had as well, Madame Aroma making sure the five of them would be well fed while they were gone.

Link gathered some firewood in his arms, setting it off to the side for when the fire needed rekindling. He excitedly looked over the selection of meat that was shown to him, wondering for a moment if it would be too much to ask for all of it to be made, though ultimately he picked out some cucco meat, excitedly watching as Kafei began to cook it; suddenly however, Link's ear twitched, his head whipping around to look in the direction of the wooded area a few yards away from where they had set up their camp. His brows furrowed a bit as he stared, and his ears twitched again upon hearing a _thump, thump, thump_ in quick secession, like something large was charging through the forest. He stood quickly, drawing his sword and readying his shield as he saw the tops of the trees shaking violently, coming in their direction.

As Link picked out his choice for dinner, Kafei began to place coals onto the fire, waiting for them to heat up. With the help of Mayor Dotour, he happily got started in on sprinkling a bit of spices onto the meat before placing them down, the mouthwatering smell of the cucco meat drifting through the air. It was a really quiet moment, serenity taking a hold of everybody around. Mayor Dotour had begun to talk to Kafei about how he was doing since starting to work for Nehran, asking if he was holding up alright. Before he could say anything, Kafei was distracted by the sight of Link taking on a defensive stance with his sword drawn.

The thumping was coming closer, quickly, and Link could begin to feel the ground shake as he motioned to Kafei to get himself and the others away before running a few feet from the camp, facing the direction the noise was coming from head on, and suddenly there was a loud roar that made the trees rustle, the birds quickly fleeing, and Link immediately recognized the sound as a Dodongo; it was only a few seconds later that the monster tore out of the trees and into the clearing, kicking up dirt and snapping trees like twigs with the force of its body. Without hesitating to question it, Kafei followed Link's instruction by pulling his father to his feet, taking him by the hand and leading him away from their clearing. He looked over his shoulder to see the guards scrambling to keep up, and beyond that, a Dodongo rushing into the clearing. Kafei's mind seemed to clear as he tripped over his feet, barely registering his fall.

Without wasting any time Link sheathed his sword to reach into his pouch, taking out a bomb as he ran up close to the monster, throwing the explosive into its mouth as it inhaled; it went off, sending the Dodongo onto its side as it let out a pained roar, Link took his sword in his hand again to slice at its soft underbelly a few times before backing up as the creature stirred, standing up right again. Mayor Dotour helped Kafei back to his feet, the two of them watching with wide eyes. Time seemed to slow down as Link brought the monster down, though the slashes of sword to the gut didn't seem to faze it. If anything, the Dodongo was even angrier, now with a reason to attack the young boy. 

Link went through the same process of putting away his sword and reaching into his pouch for another bomb, but found that he was out. _Shit._ The creature swung its tail at him, but he jumped back out of its way before it could hit him, letting out a breath as he sweat, he then ran back a few feet, putting some distance between himself and the monster as it roared, blowing out a plume of fire; Link's mind raced as he tried to think of what to do, going over everything he had in his pouch for something that could possibly work against the Dodongo. When that proved fruitless he then turned his attention to what was around them, his eyes darting around for something he might be able to use to his advantage; his eyes then fell on a long vine that hung from a tree branch at the edge of the forest behind the monster, next to the hole in the wooded brush that the Dodongo had created and an idea popped into his head.

"Time to get creative," Link huffed under his breath, wiping his chin of sweat.

Fear seized control of Kafei's body, watching as Link seemed to falter with his bag as he ran. Kafei wanted to do something, anything to help, but he couldn't find it in himself to move; even if he could, Mayor Dotour kept a strong grip around Kafei's chest as they watched on. He was reminded of their last encounter, barely passing by the Dodongos on their way up to the mountains, and Kafei realized just how dangerous they were as the creature let out an earth-rumbling roar. His throat felt tight, knowing Link was taking it on alone. He could feel the vibration from his father saying something, shouting orders to the guards, but the words fell upon deaf ears to all.

Link dodged another swipe of the Dodongo's tail before reaching into his pouch and pulling out the Bunny Hood, putting it on to heighten his speed. First things first, he needed to get it in the right position. He ran around the monster a few times, getting it to turn its body how Link needed it, and quickly he changed directions, kicking up dirt beneath his feet as he darted for a small hill a foot away from the front of of the Dodongo to gain some leverage for his next move; it opened its mouth and began inhaling, but before it could breathe its fire Link jumped onto its head, making the creature snap its jaw shut, and he paused to stick his tongue out at it before running down its body.

Link used the new height to jump to the branch that the vine hung from, swinging himself up to crouch on top of it. Tightly he tied the vine to the branch, making sure it had a good hold before sucking in a breath, praying to the goddesses that his plan would work before jumping down as he grabbed onto the vine, swinging down to the ground a couple of feet away before booking it towards the monster's middle, keeping the vine in his hand, and just as he reached it he used the momentum from his speed to slide underneath the monster, wrapping the vine around its body; sliding out from the other side he slowed down only momentarily as he got onto his feet, the momentum still carrying him as he skidded backwards, pulling on the vine with all his strength.

As Link had hoped for, the force of him pulling the vine around the Dodongo sent it falling onto its side, and Link let out a small laugh, almost in disbelief that his plan actually worked, before he quickly drew his sword, running around to its exposed underbelly and preforming a spin attack; the monster let out a final roar before going limp, and Link quickly ran a few feet away before it exploded. His chest heaved as sweat dripped from his jaw, sheathing his sword as he wondered what had caused the Dodongo to stray from where they usually stayed gathered at Snowhead, he wasn't sure, but at least he was able to take care of it before it could hurt anyone. 

The moment seemed to drag on, Kafei holding his breath as Link began to rush the creature, ending up on its back before climbing onto the tree branch. Through some maneuvering, he managed to get the Dodongo down again, and this time, it let out a shriek as Link stabbed at it. Within moments, with a loud boom, the Dodongo exploded, bits of the innards flying out from the hole in blasted into the ground. Kafei's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he realized Link had done it and defeated the beast. A grin spread across his face as he finally regained control, breaking free from his father's loosening grip. He shouted out Link's name as he rushed over, practically tackling the other boy in a hug. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he held the hero out at arm's length, a starry-eyed expression as he looked him over for any injuries. It relieved him to find the other okay, quickly embracing him once more.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! I can't believe you were able to take that thing on on your own, you're the best! The absolute strongest person around, I'll make you two meals just for that! Enough for such a hero!" Kafei exclaimed, cupping Link's cheeks in his palms. With the rush after the panic, Kafei's cheeks were tinted a soft shade of red, and he pressed his forehead to the other's in his excitement.

Link was still breathing heavy as he reached up to take the Bunny Hood off, tucking it back into his pouch as he made a mental note to get more bombs when they were back in town. As he put the hood away the sound of Kafei shouting his name caught his attention, turning around and seeing the other boy for only a moment before he was slammed into, wrapped up in a bone crushing hug. He wheezed as he was let go, Kafei looking him over before he was brought back into another hug, Link letting out a grunt at the tight hold; though Link's cheeks were already a bit pink from the adrenaline, Kafei's words only made the shade deepen, his face quickly turning red as the other let go, moving to hold his face in his hands before pressing their foreheads together, and Link gave him a soft, sheepish smile.

As Kafei took off, Mayor Dotour looked to the two guards that were accompanying them. He was livid that they were supposed to be along for protection, yet they cowered away as a _child_ took care of the danger that could have done a lot more damage than destroying their campsite. He began to chastise them for their poor behavior, letting them know of a dock in pay and extra training was in order upon their return. He was still grumbling as he tried to calm himself, heading over to the boys in his care. It was a bit of a surprise to see his son all over the other boy, just how animated he became. He rose a brow, remembering a time when Kafei was of a similar age, just a bit older, acting the same way around the daughter of Tortus. He let out a soft sigh, smiling as he placed one hand on Kafei's head and the other on Link's shoulder. It was quite the exciting end to the first day of their trip, and he could only hope his wife wouldn't be too upset if she caught wind of it upon their return.

"You did good, boy. Thank you for your hard work, and I'm sorry those two didn't do anything to help you. You can rest easy to know they're going to be picking up a lot of their slack from here on out, and I will do whatever you need to repay you for your effort," Mayor Dotour stated, and Kafei leaned his head into his father's chest a little, smiling up to him. With a little scratch to his head, he released his son's head from his hand, sighing as he looked to their surroundings.

Link he was so absorbed in Kafei's eyes that the sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump a bit, looking to the source to see Kafei's father, he smiled as he relaxed again, giving a small chuckle in response.

'No need to repay me, I do this kind of thing all the time, so I do not mind,' Link assured the mayor as he looked to him. He didn't quite believe that the guards would be getting themselves in gear, squinting at them as they made their way over to the three of them, but he supposed he could only wait and see what they would do for the rest of the trip. 

It surprised Mayor Dotour for Link to admit to regularly doing that sort of heroism. He did recall Link admitting to being cursed the same as his son, but to think that he still actively went out of his way to help people in such a way brought about a feeling of almost pity; even if he was still an adult, he was cursed as a child, and nobody should have had to deal with something such as that. It was bad enough Kafei had to deal with it, but to know it was happening to somebody else as well was just tragic.

"I don't suppose this would still be a very good stopping place. If you boys want, we can go a bit further and set up camp, and try our hand at dinner there," he suggested, and Kafei looked to Link with a shrug. While it was possible that it was just a rogue Dodongo, there still was a chance there were more coming along as well, which wouldn't be safe to stay about, as sitting ducks.

Link agreed to finding another place to camp with a nod, staying in the same area could potentially be dangerous if more Dodongos came their way. The five of them got to work gathering up their things once again, the cucco meat had ended up getting burned significantly after spending too long on the fire unattended while the scuffle took place, so they left it for the wild animals after putting out the fire, heading out a bit further until they weren't able to see their first camp sight in view anymore; As they made their way along to a new camp, Kafei made sure to hold onto Link's hand tightly, continuing to rave about the daring defeat of the Dodongo. It was mind blowing to see just how Link dealt with it with the limited supplies he had on hand, the image replaying over in his mind. To see him jump on the beast, even taking a second to tease it, Kafei felt his heart flutter in his chest just to think about it, completely in awe.

When they settled down for the night and Kafei was able to make supper, he made double what he normally would have, both to give a piece to each of the guards but also to keep his promise to Link of extra food. This time, they were able to eat peacefully without any interruptions from monsters, and with a full and satisfied stomach, Link easily got into his and Kafei's usual night time routine as everyone made themselves comfortable for the night, slotting himself into the other's arms as he nuzzled his face into his chest a bit, letting out a soft hum as he settled in, and it wasn't long before he drifted to sleep. Kafei was more than happy to accept Link's embrace, falling asleep almost immediately the moment he got comfortable.

While Mayor Dotour had agreed that he wanted to spend more time with his son, it was interesting to see just how close Kafei had gotten to Link. They shared a lot more in common than he'd originally thought, as he watched the two interact throughout the day, and it did come as a bit of a surprise to watch as the two boys settled down for the night wrapped up in each other's arms. Again, he was reminded of another time when Kafei and Anju were inseparable, caught in a similar position at a similar age. They really did have a lot in common, it seemed.

"Take shifts for watch, I don't need anything happening while we rest. If I find both of you slacking, don't bother coming back to town," he told the guards before settling down into his spot, trying to find a good night's sleep for himself. 

In the morning Link awoke to the sound of the birds chirping at the sunrise, and he stayed still for a while, comfortable in Kafei's arms. Eventually though he figured that he should get up, as much as he wanted to stay cuddled up to the other boy, so he wiggled out of his hold, sitting up right before giving him a few pats to the arm to wake him as well; Link noticed that one of the guards was sitting up, fallen asleep slumped against his spear, and he raised a brow before shaking his head, accompanied by a roll of his eyes. As Kafei awoke to Link's gentle prodding, he let out a soft yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He gave the boy a sleepy smile, stretching as he pulled himself together. It wasn't any surprise to see that the guard taking the watch shift had dozed off, and he let out a scoff as he grabbed a nearby pebble and tossed it, watching the stone hit the guard's chest with a soft thud. Not long after, the others began to wake up, and he wished his father a good morning as they began to prepare themselves to continue the trip.

Along the way, Kafei was happy to walk hand-in-hand with Link, excitedly chattering away about Link's daring save the night before. Mayor Dotour gave him a smile as he listened, agreeing that what Link had done was nothing short of amazing. The mayor even made a statement about how he could use more people in his guard like Link as he gave a pointed glare to the two that were with them. Kafei snickered at the obvious passive aggressive comment, able to hear his father's annoyance in his voice.  
  
It had been a few hours of walking, Link keeping his hand in Kafei's while they went unbothered by monsters, when Link caught sight of a Takkuri not far ahead. He stopped to warn the others, telling them that the bird could steal their equipment as well as their rupees, and he began to sign that they should avoid the creature when it had spotted them, flying over to the group and circling over head; Link let out a groan of annoyance, and since he didn't have a bow, instead reached for his sword, stabbing at it as it tried to divebomb one of the guards, who, not to Link's surprise, ran instead of attempting to fight back. As the Takkuri retreated back into the sky Link quickly grabbed onto Kafei's hand, gesturing for the group to keep up as he hurried forward, attempting to get out of the bird's line of sight. 

When the sun hung high in the sky, Kafei caught sight of a large shadow pass by overhead right as Link stopped, and there was just a brief moment before the group began to get attacked by the Takkuri bird. Without hesitating, Kafei grabbed his father's hand as Link lead them away, no care for the guards that followed. All that mattered was that he keep his father safe; he couldn't deal with something happening to him and then never hearing the end of it from his mother.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, and the Takkuri continued to follow them like a vulture. It dived down again and again, managing to steal a handful of rupees from the five of them, and Link continued to swing at it when it got close enough to the ground, either attempting to hit it or shoo it away. It had been thirty minutes of trying to be rid of the creature when it dived down once more and managed to grab hold of Link's sword with its talons, yanking it from his hands and attempting to carry it away, but of course, Link wasn't having that, no way was he going to continue this trip sword-less, so quickly, before it could get too far from the ground, he jumped up and grabbed the hilt of his sword, using his body weight with the help of gravity to pull it from the bird's hold; he landed back on the ground with a thud, his sword in hand, and he let out a huff as he sheathed it.

In retaliation the Takkuri dived down, pecking Link on the head a few times, and Link grunted, shooing it away as his head began to throb from the sharp jabs of the bird's beak. Once it retracted Link reached for his shield, holding it over his head with one hand as he rubbed the sore spot on his head with the other, a grimace on his face as he huffed in annoyance. Kafei tried his best to swat the bird away, grunting as it grabbed at his clothing. When it realized it didn't get anything, the Takkuri released him, trying to find other items from his companions. He could feel his frustration growing as he watched it continue to harass them. The final straw was watching the bird attack Link after failing to steal his sword, pecking mercilessly at the boy's head.

Deciding that enough was enough, Kafei's blood was boiling. He released his father's hand, reaching into his bag to pull out Link's bow and the quiver of arrows. In one swift movement he used one hand to shove the bag into Mayor Dotour's arms and slide the quiver onto his back before pulling out an arrow. He nocked the arrow and took a split second to aim before sending it flying, nailing the bird right under the wing. It let out an angry squawk, flying up into the air in a means to escape the new attack. Irritated that the first arrow did not seem to kill the Takkuri, Kafei continued to send them flying, each one connecting with the bird in several spots along its belly. He could see the blood dripping down the length of the bird, feathers turning pink, until finally with his last arrow, he was able to send one straight through the heart, sending the bird falling to the ground.

Mayor Dotour watched his son in pure awe. The last time the two of them had spent time together on a trip, he could barely hook a worm to fish, and would refuse to help scale the fish they'd caught for their dinner, and now here he was, able to wield a weapon that saved them from a beast that could have caused serious harm if not dealt with. How long had it been, where had those days gone? Even though there was a good seven years between the memories, Kafei looked just the same as he had before, his young face full of promise for his future.

With a sigh of relief, Kafei made his way over to Link to check on him. He felt bad that he hadn't done anything to help sooner, regretting that Link had gotten hurt in the process.

"Are you okay? Can I check your head, see where it got you?" He asked softly, placing a hand on the other boy's cheek. Of course, he wasn't about to pull Link's hat off if he opposed, but knew he would be able to breathe better if he were able to. 

Link watched as Kafei took down the Takkuri, pride welling in his chest as he wielded the bow flawlessly. It was amazing to see how much he had improved over the months, and Link couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he brought his shield down, fastening it onto his back as Kafei made his way over to him; as the other boy placed his hand on his cheek, asking if he was okay, a light blush dusted over his cheeks at the affectionate touch and soft words, but he gave Kafei a nod all the same, pulling off his hat so he could check for any injuries, though Link felt fine, he knew it would settle Kafei's nerves if he saw for himself, and its always better to be safe than sorry.

As his son approached his friend, the mayor could see just how much of a difference the one boy had made, giving him just as bright of a future down a different path. Even if Kafei's life had been turned around due to the unfortunate circumstance, it was nice to see that he hadn't let himself fall into complete despair. All because of this one boy.

"Son," Mayor Dotour finally hummed out, walking over to the two. Kafei turned around to face him, round eyes full of concern as he placed a worried hand on his arm. Before the boy could say anything, the mayor wrapped his arms around his child in a hug, catching him off guard. With words soft enough for only him to hear, Kafei clutched onto his father in a tight embrace, burying his face in his chest.

"I'm so proud of you, son."

Before Kafei could check Link for wounds, his father was pulling him into a hug. At first Link was a bit surprised, but figured it made sense for the mayor to be able to recognize Kafei's improvements as well, while Link had only known Kafei in the state that he was, the mayor had known him his whole life and knew what he had been capable of before he was cursed, and a soft smile stayed present on Link's lips as he watched the two, happy that the mayor was acknowledging Kafei's efforts.

After a few quiet moments, Mayor Dotour finally released Kafei from the hold, placing a hand on top of his head. While there weren't many moments that he openly showed such affection for his son, he truly did care for the boy. To see how much he had grown since the last time they were able to have quality time to spend together was astounding, and he felt a mix of pride and regret to see just how far he had come while also wishing there had been more moments like that together. After another gentle pat, Mayor Dotour turned and walked a few paces away to give the boys a moment to themselves, gesturing for the guards to do the same.

As his father walked off, Kafei turned to Link, a watery smile remaining on his face. He had been hit with a wave of emotions due to the embrace and reassuring words, and he managed to hold it down as he saw Link had removed his hat. Without a word, Kafei began to check the other boy's head, making sure there wasn't any wounds from the Takkuri. He was relieved to find that, although Link's head was red from the attack, there hadn't been any broken skin or blood at his scalp. Just the hero's soft blond mess of hair. It took Kafei a bit longer than it should have to check, getting himself distracted by messing with Link's hair. 

The moment Kafei and his father shared was nice, and Link directed his smile to the other boy as he turned to face him. Seeing how the affection made him emotional, he wondered how often they shared moments like that, though, he figured probably few and far between judging by Kafei's reaction; as the other reached to look over his head Link bowed a bit, even if he didn't really need to, Kafei was tall enough to be able to see the top of his head without much trouble, he thought it would make it easier nonetheless. After a few minutes, Link could tell that Kafei had begun just playing with his hair, and it made his cheeks heat up a bit, growing a bit nervous, but after taking a deep breath he found he was able to get himself to relax into the feeling, his eyes sliding shut as the other boy continued to put his fingers in his hair. After a minute or so, Kafei pulled back, giving Link a satisfied nod from his search.

"It's a little red, but nothing too bad. Does it hurt much? I'm sure Papa wouldn't mind if we took a bit of a break after all that. We can make a snack and relax," Kafei asked, himself feeling a bit like they could use the break. While it hadn't been planned just yet, he couldn't imagine the others were feeling perfectly fine after the attacks. It would have been well deserved, at the very least.

Link almost wanted to protest when Kafei pulled away, but he restrained, the pink shade on his cheeks growing a bit darker, the thought of asking for more embarrassing him more than he'd care to admit. Link gave a nod to the other as he pulled his hat back on. He could feel a bit of a headache starting to form, and he knew that it would probably grow into a migraine if he wasn't careful, and they still had plenty of day light left in the day, even if they took a break they should still arrive with a couple hours of daylight to spare before night fall, so he didn't see the harm.

Kafei nodded as Link agreed to the suggestion of taking a break, giving him a pat on the back and a reassuring smile before turning and running off to where Mayor Dotour stood with the guards.

"Papa, is it okay if we take rest now? I just want to make sure Link is gonna be okay after that Takkuri attacked him," Kafei requested, to which Mayor Dotour agreed to.

"Yes, I think a break is in order after that ordeal. Keep an eye on your friend to make sure that he doesn't have a worse injury than he might feel," the mayor instructed, and Kafei beamed as he took his bag. Mayor Dotour watched as his son ran back over to Link, the boy shouting his thanks behind him.

"He said it's fine, why don't we head over to that tree and sit in the shade? I can make something for you to eat if you want, too," Kafei reported, not wasting any time to take Link's hand and lead him over to sit at the base of the tree. 

Link let out a small breath as Kafei made his way over to his father. He knew he was going to have to get used to touch to some extent as long as he was around Kafei, and he was, though the progress was slow, he was fine so long as he was the one that initiated the contact, but the times he did that beyond just taking Kafei's hand was few and far between, but he was trying, he just hoped Kafei didn't mind how long it was taking him; Link smiled to Kafei as he came back over to him, giving him a nod as he took his hand, leading him to sit at the tree not far off.

After taking the empty quiver off, Kafei began to dig through the bag, pulling out a small block of cheese and a knife. He cut it into several small slices, divvying them out between the two of them. It was a slightly sweet cheese, and he was sure it would be something good to tie them over until suppertime.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop the bird earlier. We could have avoided you getting hurt if I'd thought of it sooner," Kafei admitted, looking around at their surroundings. A bit of guilt continued to eat at him as he bit the inside of his cheek. "Also for not helping you with that Dodongo. We're supposed to be a team, and instead I froze. I know I won't ever have as much experience as you, but I feel pathetic. I'm still such a coward. I am glad, though, that we're in this together. I couldn't have done anything like this without you."

As Kafei rambled on, he could realize he was bordering into a depressing topic, and decided he needed to lighten the mood. He looked over to Link with a soft smile, patting him on the knee. "It's alright though! Things are looking up. I took care of that bird without even needing back-up! That was such a rush! I do need to get more arrows though, I used up the rest of them. I think a lot of the ones broke when the bird fell, too. No matter, it'll be okay. I've got the slingshot with me too, so if something comes along I can use that."

He took a few slices of cheese, signing a small thank you to Kafei as he began to eat. He raised his eyebrow at the other however as he began to apologize, there was nothing for him to apologize for after all, though he was unable to sign as the other continued to ramble, and the sudden hand on his knee as Kafei turned to him almost made him choke on the piece of cheese in his mouth as his cheeks began to heat up; he gave another quick nod, clearing his throat before shoving the rest of the cheese in his mouth so his hands were free.

'Do not have to apologize, not that bad, and would not have wanted you to help with the Dodongo, too big and I do not want you to get hurt, so it is okay. Was pretty cool how you killed that bird though, you have gotten good at using the bow,' Link complimented the other, giving him a small smile. Though it was true the pain from where the Takkuri had pecked him wasn't that bad, the small headache continued to persist, and the band of his hat began to feel tight and uncomfortable, so he slipped it off once again, setting it in his lap.

'When we get back we will have to stock up on some things, need bombs too,' Link then stated as he let out a sigh, leaning against Kafei's shoulder. In retrospect it probably would have been a good idea to stock up before leaving, but in Link's defense he didn't think he would have to worry about Dodongos on their way to the bay, though silently he still reprimanded himself. Of course its always better to be prepared for the unexpected rather than caught off guard and unprepared.

As the two sat, Kafei could feel himself relaxing into the moment. Even though he still felt bad that he hadn't acted faster, to be able to sit and have a moment alone was a nice change of pace; they were constantly apart or surrounded by people anymore, with only several moments or when it was time to sleep that Kafei had sorely missed feeling like there was nothing keeping them apart. As soon as Link leaned into him, Kafei felt himself melting into the contact, taking notice of Link having taken his hat off once more. Upon instinct, Kafei reached up and put his hand into the soft blond hair, gently massaging at Link's scalp. He had begun to get lost in some thought of a supplies list.

"I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to grab those. Even if we don't head out for a while, I'd rather have them on hand just in case. It would probably be a good idea to grab some potions as well. I don't know how long they last for though, so maybe not. Of course, we could always use more food, but we don't have to worry about that until later when we return. I know Papa's looking forward to fishing when we get to the bay, so that will be a really good meal, and if we catch enough we might be able to bring some back with us. I know Mama would like some fresh fish, it's not often we bring some to her."

Kafei rambled on, mindlessly playing with Link's hair. In the time the two had been sitting under the tree, he could feel the adrenaline wearing off, a weariness settling in. Since it had been so long since they'd been on a trip, Kafei was sore from all the walking, and all the excitement left him feeling drained, and the tree providing ample shade to really relax in. In all, it had been the most at peace he'd felt in weeks, and he hoped Link felt the same peace in the moment.

When Kafei put his fingers in Link's hair again he could feel his heart jump, the sudden touch immediately making him grow nervous. Though he reminded himself that he needed to become used to it, so like before he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling of the other's fingers in his hair as he spoke, and slowly, he felt himself relaxing, his shoulders dropping a bit as he took another breath; he wasn't exactly listening to what Kafei was saying, but rather feeling the vibration of his voice, lost in his own thoughts of how nice it felt, to be able to sit with Kafei like this and not have to worry about Nehran getting on them for slacking off.

He didn't like being bound to every day work like it was at the inn. On the ranch it was fine, most of it was taking care of the animals and done outside, and more importantly, he and Kafei could be together as often as they wanted, but now they were kept separate most of the day, cooped up inside, and Link realized then just how much he missed the freedom they had before taking up work at the inn, noting to himself that they would have to have a talk with Nehran about it when they got back.

As Kafei continued to talk Link found his thoughts wandering and dissolving into nonsense the more he relaxed, so he stopped thinking. His head felt too heavy to hold up anymore, so he leaned it into Kafei's neck, now being able to feel the vibration of his voice even more, and quickly, the warm buzzing feeling through his body it caused along with the feeling of Kafei's fingers on his head made it harder and harder for Link to remain conscious; he tried to stay awake, but ultimately it was a pointless battle, and he soon fell fast asleep, nuzzled into Kafei comfortably.

Kafei's lips twitched up into a smile as he continued to talk, feeling Link leaning further into him. It was definitely a much needed moment to relax, and he tried to enjoy it to its fullest.

"I think you'd like fishing with my dad, he knows a lot about fish and the best ways to catch them. He could even tell you the best ways to cook them, and he likes to tell stories to pass the time. There's been a lot of times where the day just flies by. What do you think, when we get to the bay, would you want to go fishing?"

After a moment of silence, with Link not making any movement to answer the question, Kafei craned his head around to find the other boy asleep against him. A light blush settled in, and Kafei let out a soft chuckle as he continued to play with Link's hair quietly. He hadn't intended on lulling the other to sleep by talking so much, but he wasn't about to try and interrupt. Kafei knew Link's head was probably hurting after the attack from the Takkuri, and the sleep would hopefully do some good to make that pain go away.

As he sat, Kafei hummed softly to himself, passing the time idly. It then occurred to him the opportunity he had, and he used his free hand to pull a small book from his bag along with a pen, opening to a fresh page. It had been some time since he'd written anything in his diary, and since he had nothing else he could really do, he might as well write about the things that had happened in the meantime. Carefully, so as not to wake Link, he got into a better position to cradle the book in his lap, describing the last month as best as he could remember. The main theme, he realized as he wrote, was just how much better he'd become in many ways, all thanks to Link.

Link didn't know how long he had been asleep for, he barely remembered falling asleep in the first place, he just knew that suddenly he was opening his eyes blearily, the first thing his eyes adjusting to being Kafei writing. He watched for a few seconds, not reading what was being written, but just watching Kafei's hand move about the page, his brain sluggish to start working again before he let out a small groan, rubbing at his face as he nuzzled into Kafei further; it was a moment before Link pulled away, sitting up straight as he squinted at their surroundings, trying to remember where they were exactly.

Right, on their way to the bay. Link rubbed at his eyes again, trying to get the drowsiness to leave him as he yawned, before finally looking over to Kafei.

'Sorry, fell asleep, for how long?' He asked, his eyes still hazy and tired.

Kafei was finishing up writing his entry when he felt movement, turning just as Link sat up. He gave the boy a soft smile as he closed the book, putting them back into his bag. With a soft hum, he gave a slight shrug.

"About twenty minutes or so. How are you feeling, your head okay?" He asked, stretching a bit. The time he'd spent hunkered down in the seated position left him feeling a bit sore, but nothing a little stretch and walking wouldn't fix. Really he was more concerned about how Link felt, hoping the nap helped to stave off any pain he'd felt. Though he knew they needed to keep going, Kafei was willing to take as much time as they needed to make sure Link was okay before continuing the trip; as long as he said the word, he knew his father would take the decision in agreement.

Link took a moment to remember what had lead to him falling asleep, his mind slow and a bit disoriented from his short nap. When he finally remembered the Takkuri attack he rubbed at his head a bit as he hummed, the spot was a bit sore to the touch, but other than that he felt fine, the headache he had felt before had thankfully gone away as well, so he gave a nod to Kafei.

'Fine, better now,' Link gave the other a lazy smile before taking his hat from his lap and pulling it on again. He yawned once again as he stretched, trying to muster up the energy to stand, and it was a few moments before he finally got himself to, shaking his head a bit, trying to get the last of the drowsiness to let go. Once he finally felt awake enough he turned to Kafei once again.

'Should probably get going, before we get too behind,' Link informed the other, smiling softly as he offered out his hand to help him up.

Kafei gratefully took Link's hand, stretching out a bit as he stood. He was relieved to know Link was feeling better. After taking a moment to make sure everything was back in order, he put the empty quiver in the bag and put the bag on his back before taking Link's hand once again, leading him over to join with Mayor Dotour and the guards.

Mayor Dotour had a lot of titles. Of course he was the mayor of Clock Town, as well as a husband and father, and with those roles, he had grown to be very observant of his surroundings. After Kafei took out the Takkuri bird, everything was peaceful enough to allow them to take rest, and it wasn't hard to see how eager his son was to check in and to take care of his friend. In the short time he'd spent with them, it became very apparent just how protective the boys were of one another, and the mayor felt relief in knowing Kafei had somebody to make sure he was okay after the series of hardships he'd had to endure. It pained him that he couldn't have done more to prepare his son for such events, as astronomical as they were. Even if Kafei wasn't aware of it, Mayor Dotour could see just how special his friend was to him, as well as Kafei was him.

"How are you feeling, boy? Is your head bothering you?" The mayor asked, and Kafei gave him the go ahead that they were ready to keep moving. It wouldn't be too much further, even with the short break they were sure to make it to Zora Hall Coast before nightfall. After a night on the beach, they would be able to head up the bay to see the Marine Biologist and begin their journey back home.

Link assured the mayor that he was fine before they began to get on their way again. As they walked Link was able to wake up further, and it wasn't long before he was fully awake and alert again, enjoying the peaceful walk with his hand in Kafei's, walking shoulder to shoulder. The journey out onto the coast had been thoroughly uneventful, the rushing of the nearby waterfall creating a calmness for the area. Kafei gave Link's hand a tight squeeze. The last time they'd been in that area was when they'd gone seeking out the cure for Kafei's curse, and sent to find the Zoran fortune teller. It seemed like a lifetime since that journey, and Kafei had to admit that he didn't completely despise the way things had turned out.

"I'll go ahead and get a fire started," Kafei offered when they found a spot to camp out at. Though it was a pretty open area, there weren't many monsters around to cause them any harm, and Kafei was a lot more experienced since the last time. He knew that between he and Link, they wouldn't have any trouble taking care of anything that came their way.

"Say, boy, would you like to help me go catch fish for dinner? Between the two of us, it shouldn't be that hard to get enough," Mayor Dotour asked as he placed a hand on Link's shoulder. He had a gentle aura as he looked between the two boys that seemed to dissipate as he turned to the guards. "The two of you stay here with Kafei. If anything happens, you are to take care of it and inform me immediately," he instructed them, that aura returning as he turned back to Link, gesturing toward the ocean.

It wasn't long before they reached Zora Hall Coast, the sound of the waterfall and the smell of the sea salt was relaxing, and Link stretched, taking in a deep breath as he held his arms behind his head; as Kafei went about making a fire Link couldn't help but think about the last time he and the other boy were in this area, when Link had told him the whole truth about himself, and he was happy with how close they were able to become since then, and how much they had been able to grow together.

Mayor Dotour's hand on his shoulder pulled Link from his thoughts, looking up to him as he invited him along to fish. He was a bit surprised that the mayor asked him to accompany him rather than Kafei, and he blinked a few times before giving him a smile and a nod. Link did like to fish, and he figured it would be a good opportunity to get to know Kafei's father a bit better, and though he worried about leaving Kafei without his protection, not counting on the guards to do much of anything, he knew that the other had gotten stronger, and would be able to defend himself if anything came along, besides, this area was mostly void of monsters, if anything they may come across a stray Chuchu or two, so Link assured himself that Kafei would be fine in the time he and the mayor were gone.

After taking a moment to make sure Kafei had a handle on everything Link waved him a goodbye as he and Mayor Dotour made their way down the coast. after being handed a fishing pole Link went through the motions of putting bait on the hook, casting it far out into the ocean before sitting down and settling into a spot next to Kafei's father.

After a few minutes of walking, Mayor Dotour finally settled on a place he deemed well enough to go fishing, seeing the fish gathering about under the waves of the ocean. Before they'd left the group, he had grabbed a couple of fishing rods to bring with them, knowing well how sizable of a haul they could bring in from the area. There had been plenty of times when he had brought Kafei to the same location as a child just to get away from the town for a few days. As he set about baiting the hook, he watched Link from the corner of his eye, seeing as he had no discomfort with the process. It didn't surprise him much, after seeing how he handled taking down the Dodongo on his own, but to see how different he was from Kafei at that age got his mind wondering a few questions.

"So, boy," the mayor started after several moments of peace, humming softly. There was so much that he didn't know of his son's friend, and it was the perfect opportunity to fix that. "How did you come about meeting Kafei? I've never seen you around town before, and suddenly you're always around with him," he asked, looking over to Link. While he already had a good idea of the kid's character, he still wanted to get a better read on him.

Link turned his attention to the mayor as he addressed him, a bit taken back by his sudden question. He figured he should have probably expected it, of course, it made sense that Mayor Dotour would question him, so after a moment he hummed, trying to think of the best way to answer, and after a couple more moments he shifted how he was sitting so he could hold the fishing pole steady between his knees, freeing his hands up so he could sign.

'I came across this place by accident, and I met Kafei while I was exploring the land, after Anju asked me to help find him, and after learning we shared a similar situation... I wanted to make sure I could be there for him to help him,' Link explained, making sure to choose his words carefully as to not overshare things he wanted to keep private.

Mayor Dotour watched as Link signed, nodding along. Of course, it only made sense for one to be sympathetic toward another going through a similar tragic event, so it would be logical for the boy to want to help. The mayor sighed, feeling a bit helpless when it came to their situation. How was one supposed to comfort their child through such trauma with no experience on the matter? Of course he could hold Kafei's hand and tell him it would be alright, but that was an empty promise coming from somebody who didn't know what would come of it.

"I do appreciate you being there for Kafei. I'm sure you've seen just how strongly the boy feels his emotions, how he can't hide them from those around him," Mayor Dotour stated, looking out toward the horizon. The sky was turning orange as the sun was getting low, and it seemed to match the mood he felt toward the situation. "Kafei is a rather sensitive boy, and it seems he's lost his grasp on holding it in. He hasn't lost his temper like that with me since he was a child, actually a child anyway. Maybe it's this curse, it might be too much for him." As the mayor spoke, he thought about how easy life had been for Kafei before. He made sure his boy wanted for nothing, trying to make sure his family was taken care of with food and a warm bed at night. It was disheartening to think how, with this one curse, he lost everything. Even then, Kafei still held a flame in his heart to continue on, and even gained a friend from it.

"You know what he's going through though, and it seems like it's done him a lot of good being there for him. So really, I thank you for being there with him. I'm sure you've got other things you would rather be doing, and Kafei has made it clear that he cares deeply for you. I do need to ask if, after everything he's been through, you hold him in the same regard? Of course, you don't have to tell me the exact nature of your relation with my son, but he has a large heart and I do want to make sure that he takes care to protect it," Mayor Dotour explained, looking back over to the boy with a raised brow. It was obvious the two were very close, and he just wanted to make sure that Kafei would be okay to be so open with his feelings again so soon after the pain of ending his relationship with Anju.

Link listened intently as Mayor Dotour spoke, his nerves building in his throat at his seemingly somber tone. His brows furrowed as the mayor turned to him, sweat building on his brow as he realized just what the other was getting at. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't break Kafei's heart, and Link didn't hesitate.

'I do. I care about him more than anything, and there is nothing I would rather do than stay by his side until he decides he no longer wants me there,' He looked the mayor straight in the eyes, his face serious and his own eyes determined. 'I am a man of my word, and I promise you, as long as I am alive, as long as I have a heart beat in my chest, I will do anything to keep him happy and safe, no matter how badly I may be beaten and broken, as long as he is safe, that is all I care about,' Link could feel his cheeks warming a bit at his words, but they were nothing but the truth. Link would go to the ends of any world, and risk anything he had, including his life, all for Kafei, and that was something he knew without a doubt in his mind.

Mayor Dotour studied the boy in front of him; he seemed flustered by the mayor's words, with flushed cheeks and wide eyes, though there was such a palpable determination in him that anybody could tell he was being completely honest. It was good to know he felt so strongly toward Kafei, washing away any doubts of his son getting hurt further by his new companion. With a soft smile, Mayor Dotour placed a gentle hand on Link's head, nodding as he thought of his choice of words.

"Make sure to take care of yourself as well, so as not to cause Kafei more grief. He's endured plenty, as you know, and he will worry himself sick if something were to happen to you," he pointed out. He was quite certain that the two boys would watch out for one another, but it wouldn't do if they didn't also look out for themselves. It was quite difficult to look out for somebody if one couldn't make sure they weren't able to last on their own.

"I believe, boy, that Kafei will have you around for as long as you will have him. As I've said, he's got a large heart, and while it's a shame everything has happened the way it has, he needs somebody by his side who will care for him the way he will for them. I've seen just how he treats you, and I'm sure the two of you will keep each other in great company," Mayor Dotour told Link, giving him another smile before turning to look back at the ocean just as the bobber on his rod sank under the water. With little trouble, he reeled in the fish on the line, showing it off to the child by his side. As much trouble Kafei had to go through in such a short amount of time, Mayor Dotour knew that things would be okay so long as Link would stay by his son's side.

The hand on his head made Link's chest fill with joy, happy that he was able to get the acceptance from Kafei's father. The other's words made Link blink up at him however, a bit taken back. He knew that Kafei wouldn't want him to get hurt, he made that fact abundantly clear many times before, and he didn't want him to worry, still though, if it came to it, Link wouldn't think twice about getting hurt if it meant Kafei wouldn't; he nodded to the mayor all the same though, and as Mayor Dotour continued to speak Link could only hope that he was right, he wanted nothing more than to be with Kafei for as long as possible, even if he only ever saw him as a friend, he was okay with that, now he knew, at least, that they had the mayor's support in their friendship.

Link turned his attention to the mayor's bobber as it was pulled under the water, and he clapped a bit with a soft chuckle as the other showed off his catch. Not too long later, Link's bobber did the same, and he quickly took the fishing rod back in his hands to reel in the fish, doing much the same of presenting it to the other with a gesture of his hand and a proud smile.

* * *

Back at the camp site, the guards went about clearing out the area of brush, though they mostly just kicked away stray leaves and twigs before deciding it was good enough and taking a seat. They were tasked with watching the mayor's son, which they figured was easy enough, they would just make sure to keep an eye on him as they unwound.

"Hey, did you hear about that temple? The other guys were talking about it just yesterday, said they heard about it from a traveler," one of the guards asked as they lounged, making conversation to pass the time.

"Oh yeah, up in Ikana right? I heard theres some powerful gem stone deep in it that can grant any wish," the other pointed out, to which the first guard raised his brow.

"A gem stone? I heard that it was an ancient spell that could fix any curse," he hummed.

"Well its supposed to be super dangerous right? So I doubt anyone's actually been able to find out exactly what it is yet," the second guard stated with a chuckle, waving the other off.

"I suppose so, how about we go check it out and find out for ourselves," the first guard joked, elbowing the other in the side as they laughed.

"Yeah, right," the second retorted, laughing along at the outlandish idea.

As his father and Link went fishing, Kafei put in quite a bit of effort to clear out space to set up their campfire, knowing it needed to be large enough to cook at least two fish at a time. He was quick to go about gathering up sticks and dead leaves for kindling, wanting to make sure he had plenty of time to get the fire going by the time the two returned. Upon seeing the guards having already taken a seat to rest caused a bit of irritation to well up in him, wondering how his father had managed to end up with such a lazy service force. Of course the mayor would be furious to learn of them not doing anything to help them set things up, and Kafei debated whether or not he should say something as he got the fire going. At first, he ignored the two of them, but his ears perked up at their topic of conversation.

A temple in Ikana with a wish granting gem, or a curse curing spell? While it seemed they weren't sure the exact treasure deep within, Kafei's heart began to pound in his ears at the thought. He knew Link was capable of making it through many temples, and he was getting a lot better with his training. Before he knew it, Kafei was over in front of the guards, his eyes wide. While he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, the thought of being able to finally find a cure and return to adulthood was enticing.

"What about this temple, where is it exactly located? Has anybody seen it before?" Kafei asked them, biting his cheek for a moment. He knew he was getting overly into the idea without knowing if any of it was true, but if it was true then there was still a chance he could fix everything. What means would he go to if he could have his life back, to be an adult again?

The sudden intrusion of the mayor's son in their conversation made the two guards share a look with each other. They figured though, he was just a curious kid, and there wouldn't be any harm in humoring him, besides, it would make their job easier if they could keep his attention.

"Apparently its deep within Ikana, straight past Gibdo Town and through Osfal Gap, I think its supposed to be some sort of old palace," the first guard explained, the other nodding along.

"The only person that's supposedly seen it and survived was some traveler that came to town a few weeks ago, they told one of the other guards about it and word spread, but no one has seen the person since," the second guard added. Truthfully no one knew if the place even really existed, as far as anyone knew it was just some rumor meant to lead people on a wild goose chase and waste their time, but it was a fun thought to entertain.

"I heard that its packed to the brim with monsters no one has ever seen before, pretty scary, right?" The first guard then said, leaning forward a bit as he gestured his hands, trying to spook the mayor's son while the other chuckled.

Kafei made a mental note about where to find this temple, nodding vigorously as the guards talked. If he could convince Link that it wasn't a terrible idea, there was no way they couldn't face whatever lie within. His heart continued to pound, imagination becoming vivid as he thought about what it would be like to have his body back. It was so enticing, none of the threats of any beast could convince him against going.

"I can fix myself," Kafei murmured to himself as he sat back, looking down to where his fists sat balled against his legs. Everything about him was so small, and while he had been coming to terms with his condition, the flutter of excitement in his belly told him to give it a chance. The pull of the rumor was so strong, he couldn't pass up the chance of at least checking it out. The chance to be an adult once more. _He could be himself again._ Kafei whipped his head up to look at the guards, a fire in his eye as he thanked them for the information. He had to find out if this temple was real. He had to find out if he stood one last chance at curing himself. He just had to try.

The guards raised a brow as the mayor's son murmured, finding his reaction a bit odd, but shrugged it off as the boy thanked them. The guards continued their idle conversation as the sun set, and it wasn't long after that Mayor Dotour and Link arrived back at the camp, bringing with them an abundance of fish, enough for them to bring some back home as well; the guards sat up a bit as they saw them approaching, and Link couldn't help but roll his eyes, they obviously hadn't done anything. He paid them no mind however as he presented the fish to Kafei with a smile, setting them down so they could be prepared to cook.

'Any monsters give you trouble?' He asked the other. Though he didn't see any signs of monsters having been at the camp, he wanted to make sure that was indeed the case, and that Kafei had stayed safe.

Kafei perked up as he saw his father and Link approaching a short time later, grinning as he waved to them. With them they had more than enough food for everybody, and almost immediately Link was on top of checking on Kafei. Past the grin, however, Kafei felt a pang in his chest at the sight of the boy. Yes, if they went to this temple, Kafei had the chance to cure himself, but what about Link? Even though he'd agreed to staying as long as Kafei needed him, Kafei still didn't want to see him go. Not after all the time they'd spent together. If they went on this journey, and they really did cure him, what reason would Link have to stay? What if he decided he didn't need to stick around anymore? Kafei really didn't want to think of the outcome being like that.

"I'm fine, nothing happened," Kafei told him, accompanied by a gentle shrug. While the thoughts of what could be were still plaguing him, Kafei didn't want to worry Link with the notion just yet. The only problem though was that Kafei knew Link could read him like an open book, and knew when he had something on his mind, so before Link could question anything Kafei pulled him into a hug. Naturally, he melted into the touch, brows furrowing slightly as he weighed his options. It would be a long shot, with many risks, but would it be worth it? After a moment to collect himself, Kafei pulled away, grin back on his face.

"So did you have fun? I told you Papa tells some pretty good stories," Kafei asked, hoping his redirecting the conversation would work smoothly.

Link was relieved to hear that nothing had happened while he was gone, and before he could say anything more Kafei was pulling him into a hug. He was surprised by it at first, but quickly relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around the other; it was a few moments before Kafei pulled away, asking him about his and the mayor's fishing trip with a smile. He could feel his cheeks warm as he thought about the conversation they shared, but smiled all the same.

'Was fun, definitely told some good stories,' Link confirmed. Of course he left out the details of their interaction, it was something Kafei didn't need to know about after all.

Kafei gave Link another grin, feeling relaxed to know the other boy and his father got along while by the water. He knew his father could be a bit uptight sometimes, but he truly meant well, and such trips were an excellent way for him to get away from it all and unwind. The fact that the two of them could get along together brought yet another smile to Kafei's face, this one more sad as he bit at his cheek, thinking again about the possibility of Link leaving after their trip.

"Son, would you mind helping me scale the fish? Boy, if you would, go fill this pail with water so we can wash the fish," Mayor Dotour instructed, passing Link a bucket. 

As Kafei smiled to him Link could tell something was off, but before he could question it the mayor was asking him to fill a bucket with water for the fish. He nodded, taking the bucket before heading down to the water. Link thought that he might be overthinking it, but then again, most of the time when Link thought something was wrong, he was right, but it wasn't like he could bring it up infront of the others, he already knew that wouldn't end well, regardless of what the problem actually was, he would have to wait for an moment alone with the other.

Even though his head was swimming from the new information, Kafei rose a brow as he looked over to his father. He was used to being called son by the mayor, but the realization that he'd never heard him call Link anything other than "boy" interrupted him from his dilemma.

"Uh, Papa?" Kafei started, his confusion rising as the mayor hummed, already starting in on taking the scales off their dinner. "You do know his name is Link, right?" He asked slowly, watching as his father slowed his actions. With another hum, he continued to take the scales off. When Link returned with the now full pail, the mayor made sure to say his name as he thanked the boy, and Kafei had to stifle a giggle. Of all things, he hadn't anticipated his father not catching on to Link's name. Link chewed his lip as he made his way back, bucket of water in tow, and he was a bit taken back to hear the mayor actually say his name, having only ever been called "boy" by the older man, though he figured it was just because he felt they grew closer during their time fishing, so he just gave the mayor a smile as he nodded to his thanks.

Without wasting anymore time, Kafei began to help cook the fish, watching as the sun began to dip below the horizon. Soon it would be time for sleep, though he felt restless thinking of what the guards had told him earlier that evening. As much as he wanted to be cured, he didn't want to lose Link. If they cured him, they wouldn't share that same trait anymore, and an anxiety rose in Kafei's chest to think of Link leaving because of it. After dinner, Kafei went down to sit by the ocean, letting the waves wash over his feet and legs. If only the answer were simple.

As they ate Link kept an eye on Kafei, observing his behavior. It became increasingly obvious that something was bugging the other boy, and thankfully, after they had eaten, he had his chance to talk to him about it as Kafei went to sit by the water; Link followed after him, sitting down next to him with his legs up to his chest so he wouldn't get wet. It was a familiar position that they found themselves in, having done the exact same thing the last time they were at the bay. Link leaned over, bumping Kafei on the shoulder before starting to sign.

'Something is on your mind, what is it?'

As Kafei sat by the water, his breath caught in his throat as Link bumped against him. Of course Link would pick up on him acting odd, no matter how well he tried to conceal it. Kafei was an open book when it came to his emotions, and Link was particularly perceptive on that front. While he usually didn't mind talking about what his thoughts were, Kafei still didn't want Link to worry; he was still on the fence whether to look into the temple or not, and Kafei studied Link's face through half-lidded eyes as he thought about it.

"I just can't believe how long it's been since we've been here," Kafei hummed softly, deflecting his true thoughts. Link didn't need to worry. Kafei just wanted to enjoy every moment he was able to enjoy with him. It wouldn't do if his memories were going to be depressing to look back on. "It's been a while since we've gotten to spend time together like this. It's nice, I miss it," Kafei added, reaching out to take Link's hand in his own. That was right, even if it was going to be the last moments they could have like that, Kafei wanted to make sure they were going to be the best.

"Do you want to go swimming?"

Link let a soft smile pull at his lips as Kafei explained what he had been thinking about. He was right, it had been far too long since they've been able to spend this much time together, being reminded of his thought to talk to Nehran about it when they got back as the other boy took his hand, he gave Kafei's a light squeeze, telling him that he returned the sentiment without using his words; though as Kafei asked if he wanted to go swimming his smile fell, surprised by the offer.

He wasn't about to take his tunic off to get in the water, and he didn't particularly want to get it wet either. While he had swam in all his clothes and gear before, that was because he had no choice, and given to choice, he didn't want to, so he gave the other a quick shake of his head before pulling his hand away.

'Okay with staying here if you want to though,' Link wasn't really sure what Kafei wanted to do by swimming in the first place, but he was fine to sit and watch whatever it was.

Kafei pursed his lips as Link denied his invitation. He hadn't exactly expected Link to say no, and he wanted to make memories together. After a quiet moment with Kafei chewing on his lip, he decided to push just a bit, wondering why Link didn't want to swim in the first place.

"I mean, I brought clothes with us to change, if that's what you're concerned about," Kafei started, watching the other for his reaction. With a stretch, he reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of shorts for the boy. At least this way, having dry clothes wouldn't be an issue. "It wouldn't be as fun by myself. It wouldn't be for too long, either, just until we have to go to bed." Kafei leaned against Link, giving him the best pout he could produce, hoping it worked.

Link felt bad for saying no at the other's reaction, quiet and chewing his lip, though before Link could apologize Kafei continued to press. He produced a pair of shorts from his bag, handing them off to Link, and he stared down at them as the other boy continued to plead his case. As he leaned into him, Link looked up from the shorts to see Kafei's pouting face; he didn't want to say no again, and while he still didn't understand the purpose of swimming at the moment, he supposed if he could change his clothes he could deal with it, but still, there was another problem.

'....Shirt,' Link put simply. While a change of shorts was nice, it would be a bit redundant if he couldn't put on a different shirt.

At Link's request, Kafei immediately pulled another shirt from the bag and handed it over, a smile on his face to know Link agreed. While he waited for Link to change, he waded out into the water, still warm from the sun. It would still be nice for about an hour, he figured, feeling the water lap around his knees and the hem of his shorts. He turned around to see his father watching from their campfire, waving to him. The mayor, from what Kafei could see, looked rather tired. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Mayor Dotour was getting older, and Kafei knew he wouldn't be able to continue being the mayor for forever; as a child, Kafei looked up to his father, and had been made aware that he would someday take over for him in his role as mayor. With this curse, that prolonged the time it would take for Kafei to take over, if he even still wanted to by that point. If he were able to cure himself, then his father wouldn't have to continue on with his civic duties.

When Link returned from changing, Kafei forced another smile to him before heading deeper into the water. "It's not too cold, but it's very relaxing," he stated, sighing as he sank down until the water was up to his chin. While the thoughts still ran through his head on what he should do, he wanted to be able to forget about it if just for a moment. He wanted to be in the present, swimming in the water with Link at sundown. Something he could remember if things took a turn for the worst.

Link took the shirt that was handed to him before going to find a spot in the brush to hide himself in so he could change. Once he was sure he was obscured from anyone's view he quickly got into the clothes that were given to him, though he felt a bit vulnerable without his gear or pouch, gathering up his things into his arms before making his way out again, seeing that Kafei was already in the water; he set his things on a rock, making sure they were within his line of sight, before making his way into the water as well.

He walked in until the water came up to his hips. It was a comfortable temperature and it felt nice on his legs, though he still didn't understand what he was supposed to do now that he was in the water, so he looked to Kafei curiously, waiting for some instruction or guidance on what Kafei intended for them to do.

As Link approached after changing, Kafei watched until the other stopped, standing still in the water. With a raised brow, Kafei swam up to him, taking the boy's hand. He was gentle to lead him out further, wondering why he seemed so adamant against swimming. He was sure Link knew how to, so he wasn't sure why he wouldn't.

"Come on, it's nice out, you won't get hurt so long as I'm around," Kafei teased. He felt more obligated to enjoy his time with Link the more he thought about going to the temple, having fully convinced himself that if he did go that Link would leave him if they were able to find the cure. Even as his heart pounded with every thought, he had to enjoy their time together, even if he had to force himself into it.

"It's so nice, I could stay here forever," Kafei murmured as he began to float on his back. Even as relaxing as it was, being rocked by the gentle waves, Kafei bit at his cheeks to try and calm his frazzled nerves. If only the solution were easier. If he fixed his curse, he would be able to take over for his father like he knew he had to do. If he didn't, at least Link was there for him as long as he needed. Another aspect that he hadn't considered was Anju. Even if he fixed his curse, she was still out at Romani Ranch with Cremia. If he was cured, even if Anju came back to him, he couldn't do that to Cremia now that he knew of her feelings for the woman as well; Anju coming back to him would destroy any semblance of friendship between them, and Kafei truly did not want to lose that. _Why_ couldn't it be so simple?

Link let Kafei lead him further out into the water, kicking his feet to keep him afloat as they went further out, unable to touch the sand below them. He watched as Kafei moved to float on his back, moving to do the same, it felt like he was floating on nothing, it was an odd feeling, and he couldn't help but be hyperaware of what might be below them, however Kafei said that it was nice, so he tried to take a deep breath and relax into the feeling; after a few minutes though Link found he couldn't get himself to unwind as he stared up at the night sky, he was too vulnerable like this, and the feeling of floating, the feeling of nothing holding him down, reminded him too much of what it felt like to die. At that he moved to be swimming up right again, shaking the thought from his mind before he looked over to Kafei.

'Sorry, do not understand the purpose of this, never been swimming unless I had to, do not know what to do,' he admitted, his brows furrowed a bit.

As Link signed, Kafei felt an odd mix of wanting to laugh as well as pity to find Link didn't know what to do. Playing in the water, relaxing while swimming was something most people understood how to do since an early age, but Link wasn't most people. Far from most people, and sometimes it took Kafei something to remind him of that. After sitting up right and taking a moment to try and think of something Link would find pleasure in, a devious thought overtook him. Without warning, he used his arm to create a wave of water splashing all over the other boy, giggling heartily as he thoroughly soaked the other boy. He made another splash, this one less dramatic as it hit Link once more, Kafei laughing just as much the second time around.

"How about that!" He called out, swimming a bit closer to Link to check and make sure he was okay after the surprise attack.

Link sputtered over a gasp as Kafei suddenly splashed the ocean water all over him, and though he was already wet, after the splash he was sopping. He wiped the water from his face, but the second he moved his hands away he was splashed again; he still didn't understand, did he do something wrong? Was Kafei making fun of him for not knowing what to do? He wiped his face again, his brows furrowed further as he looked to Kafei. In retaliation Link splashed the other a bit with a huff, though his splash wasn't as harsh as Kafei's, not even reaching his face completely, it was mostly just in an attempt to get him to stop.

'What was that for?' He then asked. If he had done something wrong he would much rather be told what it was than splashed out of no where.

Kafei could see Link was getting irritated. If anything, it was sad to see that he still hadn't grasped the concept of what he was trying to do. Instead of trying to explain, Kafei stuck his tongue out at the other so the boy could see he wasn't meaning anything serious by it.

"You missed me!" He teased, sending more of the water at Link. He swam out a little ways away, laughing as he moved. If relaxing in the water wasn't what Link was comfortable with, maybe he could get the other boy to unwind by trying to play around. He could only hope it would work out as he made another splash, accompanied by a loud whoop. If Kafei could get Link to see he was just playing, hopefully he could catch on and join in.

Link scrunched his face up a bit as Kafei stuck his tongue out at him, saying that Link had missed him before splashing him again. After wiping his face again he watched as the other swam away, laughing as he went, and he stared, confused as he wondered what had gotten into him; just then however, a faint memory surfaced in his mind. When he was a child still living peacefully in Kokiri Forest, on the rare occasion that he and the other boys would get along, they would chase each other around, trying to whack each other with a stick as a game, and suddenly he realized what was going on. Kafei was trying to play.

A grin formed on his face, letting out a small giggle before he sucked in a large breath of air before quickly submerging himself completely in the water. Under the water he swam over to where Kafei had gone, the dark water concealing him completely as he snuck up on the other, making sure he was directly infront of him before quickly resurfacing, he took in a mouth full of water as he came up, and squirt it directly into Kafei's face; he giggled once again as he swam back, sticking his tongue out at the other as payback.

Kafei could see a smile on Link's face for just the briefest moment before the boy dove under the water, and Kafei rose a curious brow. It wasn't until a moment later when Link reemerged right in front of him, startling Kafei as he immediately took a splash of water to the face. Instead of feeling upset by it, hearing Link's laughter left him feeling even more relaxed than he had all afternoon since they'd set up their camp. He wiped the excess water out of his face, his own laugh emerging as Link stuck his tongue out. A new mission in mind, Kafei let out a battle cry as he began to swim toward the other.

"It's on now!" He shouted, sending more water flying as he got closer to Link. As the two continued to splash at each other, the once warm water had begun to cool with the absence of the sun to keep it heated, but Kafei paid it no mind. Even though his teeth had begun to chatter, he just wanted to keep swimming and fooling around, playing with Link forever.

Once Link had caught onto what Kafei was doing he was able to loosen up, splashing and playing with the other in the water until they were out if breath, the water having long since turned cold and seeping down to their bones. When they had both decided that the water was too cold to stay in, they made their way back to shore, Link shaking his hair of water before taking his dry clothes from the rock, retreating into the same hiding spot he used before to change, though he kept his hat off, tucking it around his belt, his hair still too wet to put it on without soaking it; after getting dressed he made his way out of the brush and back up to their camp, seeing that Kafei was already there and changed.

The cool night air made him feel even colder as he shivered, the slight breeze passing through him as he was reminded of what it felt like to be in Snowhead during its perpetual winter. Link made sure to sit close to the fire, holding his hands out to it as the warmth from the flame slowly raised his body temperature.

When they finally decided to get out, Kafei watched Link run off to change before stripping his clothes off there on the beach, trying to shake off the excess water before putting on the dry clothes from his bag. Upon returning to their camp, Dotour asked from where he'd settled down if the boys had fun swimming. Kafei gladly confirmed that they had, happy to have been able to make those memories with Link. He set about tying a rope between two trees, hanging up his sopping wet clothes to dry. When Link returned, he put the boy's clothes on the rope as well. Due to the salt in the ocean, they would have to wait until they made it back to town to properly wash the garments, but they would be okay so long as they dried.

Settling down, he curled up next to Link to share their body heat, feeling the same chill in his core due to the cold temperature in the water. While it wasn't much, it certainly helped, and after playing around Kafei found himself too tired to even think. Soon after, he managed to fall into a deep sleep.

In the morning, he was woken up to his father's voice giving directions to the guards, telling them the plan for the day. He looked around to see that Mayor Dotour had already pulled their clothes off the line and packed in their bag, and he gave his son a smile as he offered the boys breakfast. It was more fish, and after they finished eating, they were off on their way down the shore to finally make it to the mayor's meeting. With nothing else to do, the boys piddle-farted around, playing around on the beach to pass the time.

"Actually, this would be a good time to train," Kafei suggested, looking over at Link with a grin. Even though he was out of arrows, they could still spar, something he knew the other boy was always down for.

it wasn't long until Link was drifting to sleep, worn out from their time in the water. He made sure to thank Kafei's father as he was woken up with food in the morning, and after eating groggily the group made their way to the biologist's lab, Link finally pulling on his hat now that his hair was dry, albeit a bit crunchy from the sea water; at Kafei's offer to train while they waited for the mayor's meeting to be over with, Link's eyes lit up. He knew that the other was out of arrows, so he shed his sword and shield, knowing that they would be sparring. It wasn't until an hour or so later that they finally stopped when Mayor Dotour finished with his meeting, and after spending a bit longer on the beach the group finally began heading home.

The rest of the trip passed by with little trouble, and Kafei found his nerves continue to fray as he had nothing to distract himself from thinking about the temple in Ikana. _Past Gibdo Town, through Osfal Gap. Deep within Ikana._ Of course there was the possibility it was just a hoax, that no such temple existed, but what if it were real? Even if he couldn't find a cure, if the rumors were just that, Kafei couldn't stop thinking about it. While he was truly fearful of losing Link once he was cured, he wanted to see if the temple was actually there. He couldn't leave the thought alone, and still found himself thinking about it over the course of the trip. When they finally returned to town, night had already begun to settle in, and Kafei felt even more tired than usual. While he was excited to see his mother again, being back in the town walls meant that he had to get back to reality: working for Nehran on a daily basis with little to no contact with Link.

After parting ways with the guards the boys first went to Kafei's parents before heading to the inn, and upon walking into the living area the three were quickly and enthusiastically greeted by Madame Aroma. She planted a happy kiss on her husband's lips before scooping both boys into her arms, kissing both of their cheeks as she cooed about how much she missed them; the affectionate action still left Link a bit shocked as it had before, but he was able to recover quicker this time, blinking himself out of it as she released them.

"I'm so glad you're all back safely! Tell me all about the trip!" Madame Aroma exclaimed as she took her seat at the table, excited to hear about how their trip had went. "Afterwards I want you all to bathe though, I'm sure you need it," she then added, not missing how the two young boy's hair stuck out messily. At the woman's urge to hear about how the trip had gone, Kafei cracked the widest grin. If there had to be one thing said about how the trip was, he knew just the thing to talk about.

"Oh, Mama, it was so incredible! The first night we were out there, we set up camp and started to cook supper, when everything gets quiet. There was a Dodongo out near the forest! Link knew before any of us that the monster was there!" Kafei raved, grasping a tight handful of his mother's dress in his excitement. His eyes were wide as he told her of Link's daring rescue, and how he managed to improvise taking the beast out. The entire time he spoke, the wide smile never left his face. He didn't even notice the look Mayor Dotour gave to Madame Aroma, as if to signal a private discussion for the two of them.

"Link was so brave, Mama. He didn't look scared at all, not even for a minute. He really is a true hero, and I'm so glad he was there, because I don't know what we would have done. It was the best!"

As Kafei gushed about what had transpired Link could feel his cheeks growing dark, the praise he was given from the other boy causing his heart beat to pick up a few paces. Madame Aroma listened intently to the story her son told her, though the way he spoke of the act of heroism Link had displayed caused her to think back to when Kafei was really a child, gushing about Anju with stars in his eyes, and suddenly something clicked; her eyes went to Link briefly, standing off to the side with a hopelessly red face before looking to her husband, who shared her look, and she knew that once the two boys left they would be having a lengthy conversation about _everything_ that had happened during their trip. She couldn't help how her smile widened a bit when she looked back to Kafei, who was still going on about his companion.

After taking a bit longer to catch up, as well as to bathe, the two waved Kafei's parents goodbye, heading back to the inn for the night. They alerted Nehran of their return, and thankfully since it was already late she didn't give them any work to do, though Link could already tell they would be put to work in the morning by the look on her face; after being waved off by the woman they finally headed to their room, Link flopping down face first on the bed after taking his things off. As much as he loved being out in the wild, he greatly preferred laying in a bed, as opposed to the hard ground.

As the boys finally headed back to the inn, Kafei felt such a relief to be clean, his exhaustion pulling him to barely register Nehran on their way to their room. While he did want to stay up to talk, the sleep was pulling him down as he sank into their shared bed.

"Link, have I told you how amazing you are?" Kafei hummed, curling around so he could stare at the other boy through thick lashes. "Really, you are truly something else. I know I tell you a lot, but you're my best friend and I'm so lucky to have you around. You're able to do things nobody else can, and you've saved my life on multiple occasions. It's amazing, I don't know how you do it. You gotta stick around forever, at least until I can return the favor. That's the least I can do," he murmured, reaching out to place a hand on Link's shoulder. All he wanted was for them to have an equal partnership, and he wanted to prove himself of it. He wanted to prove he was worthy of Link's time and attention.

As Kafei spoke Link could feel his cheeks growing red once again as he buried it in the bed. He was growing used to how Kafei would ramble off honey sweet words when he was tired, but it never failed to make his heart flutter. Link turned his head to look at the other as he placed a hand on his shoulder, a soft smile pulling at his lips before he moved onto his side to fully face Kafei.

'Of course, you know that I will,' Link assured the other, the soft smile still present on his face. He then scooted closer to Kafei, wrapping his arms around him as he nuzzled into him. Truthfully, Kafei has already returned the favour of saving Link's life, but if that's what Kafei was wanting him to stick around for, he was okay with letting him think he hasn't.

To know that Link would remain by his side filled Kafei with relief. While he was still doubtful when he considered the new possibility of finding his cure, and the possibility of Link deciding not to stay if Kafei was cured remained at the back of his mind, he felt enough ease to drift off into sleep. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to have both. If he could get his cure and have Link continue to stay, even if he was no longer suffering from it, he would always want Link to stick around. Whatever it took to care for his friend. Link quickly began to relax into Kafei's arms, sleep pulling at his edges, and as he let it overtake him the last conscious thought he had was that he felt like he was finally growing used to staying here, living in Termina, so long as he could be in Kafei's arms and feel his embrace.

* * *

Back at the mayor's residence, as soon as the door clicked shut, Madame Aroma turned to her husband so fast she was almost surprised she didn't give herself whiplash, her eyes almost impossibly wide as she looked to him. He could see the sparkles in his wife's eyes as he looked at her. Honestly, even though Kafei looked more like his father, it was obvious to see that he didn't inherit that same calmed demeanor. That was all from his mother.

"My dear," he murmured, raising an entertained brow. Her excitement was tangible, and he contained a soft laugh as he took her hand. Even though it was late, and their trip had been long, it was going to be an even longer night discussing that trip. "He's calmed down since we got back," he added, waiting for Madame Aroma's incoming bombardment of questions. Of course, Mayor Dotour knew the source of her excitement without needing to question it, already on the same page, and as her husband took her hand, she gave his an almost bone crushing squeeze as she practically squealed at his words.

"You have to tell me everything, don't leave out the details, what were they like together? Did Kafei tell you anything about how he feels? Do you think he even knows? Come on, come on, spill!" Madame Aroma shook her husband's hand in excitement, wanting to know every little thing about the trip, suddenly now regretting the fact that she didn't come along.

As Madame Aroma squeezed onto him, Mayor Dotour hummed at her questions. Of course there wasn't anything that he was going to leave out, knowing how she would hold it against him if he had. It was amusing to see how excited she had become, as if they themselves were children again gossiping about young love. Of course, they'd had a similar conversation when Kafei began to hold similar feelings toward Anju, but this time there was something about it that felt much grander. Maybe it was the fact that this time it was unexpected, to know their son was beginning to overcome the hand he'd been dealt and moving past all his hardships.

"I do not think he himself is aware of it," Mayor Dotour admitted, thinking back to how Kafei acted on the trip. It was a very pure love he held for his friend, and with everything that they were aware of what transpired, it wasn't that far-fetched to think that Kafei was guarding himself from that truth. The mayor told his wife how the two boys curled up together every night, and how Kafei had insisted on taking the time to relax after Link was attacked. He told her how Kafei worried after Link during both involvements with the monsters, and how they'd been inseparable every other time; when he'd taken Link down to fish, and how Kafei seemed distracted by something when they returned, how Kafei took Link out to swim. 

As Mayor Dotour told her the details of their trip, Madame Aroma couldn't contain her giddy noises. It was clear that the two boys held a great amount of affection towards each other, and though she wouldn't meddle, she would do what she could to cheer them on from the side lines and push them along; she was elated and relieved to know that after what they had both been through they were able to find the comfort that she was sure they both needed in each other. It was very obvious just how much Kafei loved Link, and that Link loved him just as much. Even though the two boys had been dealt very terrible hands to suffer through, it was almost like it was fate for them to find each other the way they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting interesting it seems :3c hope yall are ready cuz next chapter is gonna be a Doozey  
> that being said we're slowly getting back into the swing of things! so hopefully updates will become more frequent soon, and i just wanted to take a moment to thank yall for the continued support on this! all your comments help fuel us to write more, and we love seeing yalls reactions, so again, thank yall sm <333


	11. Fresh Start

When morning struck, Kafei found himself dreading their inevitable return to work. There was nothing about it that he enjoyed, and being able to go out on an adventure with Link reminded him of that while increasing his annoyance tenfold. If he could have had his way, he would go out to adventure around the world with Link by his side. Kafei had learned so much, even though he wouldn't make it very long on his own it was obvious he would just lie down and take whatever the world threw at him, and that was all thanks to Link.

It was back to their usual routine, much to Link's dismay. They got ready for the day and met with Nehran in the kitchen, and it wasn't surprising to hear the amount of work she had given the both of them, of course though, she had given Kafei more work than him, and it made Link bristle. He was definitely going to talk to her about _that_ as well. Also unsurprisingly, they were kept separate as they worked, Link tasked with cleaning the halls and vacant rooms until they sparkled, like the condition he had left them in; being apart after spending almost a whole week by Kafei's side, like they had been before they started working at the inn, only left more of a bitter sting in his chest than it usually did, and as he worked he found himself thinking of ways to bring up these problems to Nehran.

After their daily routine of meeting Nehran in the kitchen, Kafei set to work with cleaning the kitchen. Even though he'd left her with plenty of food to get by with, she still managed to destroy the kitchen, dirty dishes piled up in the wash basin and food dried onto the countertops. He knew he would have his work cut out for him upon his return, but to see it in such a bad shape left Kafei in a fowl mood. Of course, his thoughts began to drift as he took on the tedious task to get the kitchen back in pristine condition, and he began to think of that rumored temple once more. If he were an adult, he wouldn't have to worry about Nehran trying to work him to the bone. The cure would lead him back to taking his father's place as the mayor, and he would be able to do something to get her back in line. Even if she didn't want him anymore, Anju would be free to come and go as she pleased without having to worry about any threat her mother posed.

As he thought more about the guards' conversation, Kafei felt as though he needed to make a decision. Whether or not it were true, he at least had to find out for himself. There was too much at stake for him not to even consider the possibility of curing himself, with too many people relying on him as an adult rather than a child. The thought made Kafei work extra hard, and soon enough he was preparing supper for the guests. 

By the time Link had gotten done with cleaning the vacant rooms, he noticed that it was near supper time, so he made his way to the kitchen to offer a hand in handing out the food to the guests. He noticed however, as they went about giving out the food, that Kafei seemed to be distracted, much like he was at the beach, and he began to wonder if he had told him the truth about what was on his mind when he had asked before. Kafei was thankful for Link to help him pass the meal out, but he was still thinking about the temple, finally resolving his internal debate.

Link worried his lip a bit as he thought about what could be wrong, a bitter feeling prodding at him as he thought about the fact Kafei hadn't been truthful with him. Finally, once they had finished handing out supper, Link decided to ask once again when they made their way into the kitchen.

'You okay? Still thinking about something,' Link asked with a worried brow, studying Kafei's face to see if he could make out an answer in his features.

After the two finished handing out bowls for supper, Kafei bit at the inside of his cheek as Link pointed out how he'd been distracted again. Of course Link could tell he was thinking of something, even if he'd tried to hide it, Link would always be able to see right through him. With a sigh, Kafei set down the extra bowl he was holding onto the counter before turning to fully face Link. While the other boy was sure to be upset about him hiding his true thoughts, he still held the hope that Link would agree to the plan in his head.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you about it sooner, but I wanted to think about it for a bit. While you were fishing with Papa, I overheard the guards talking about a temple," Kafei explained, staring directly into Link's blue irises. He felt a nervous sensation bubbling up in his throat as he spoke, the words coming out quickly and softly. He didn't want to be overheard from any unwanted listeners, knowing the trouble he would be in if the word spread. "They said this temple is in northern Ikana, and inside there's rumored to be a wish granting gem, or something that could cure curses. I think if we were to go, we could find out if it is true, and if it is then I could be back in my true body again! I could be the adult we know I am, and we wouldn't have to deal with all these adults treating us like the children they see us as. We wouldn't have to work for Nehran, I could help my father like I'm supposed to, and nobody would have to be afraid of anything because they could rely on us. I mean, even if it isn't true, then at least we would have tried. I just don't want to go about knowing I could have possibly fixed myself but didn't even give it a chance. I need to try. I want to go, tonight. I want you to go with me, Link. Please."

As Kafei spoke, his hands found Link's, squeezing them tightly as he begged the other to join him. As nervous as he was, the thought of going on another adventure so far away was enticing, and that excitement made his chest flutter. He only hoped Link felt the same way, and would agree to going.

Link felt his blood run cold the second the word "temple" left Kafei's mouth, his heart sinking further into his stomach as the other continued to speak. He looked down to their hands as Kafei joined them, his brow furrowed as thoughts swam through his head. He didn't want to step foot in another temple so long as he could help it, and the thought of doing so left his chest feeling tight, and moreover, as great as it would be for Kafei to cure the curse, so much had changed from when they had first started searching, at this point, what did changing back really entail? What did it mean for Link? At the request of going tonight, Link clenched his jaw, looking back to Kafei as he took his hands.

'But we just came back from a four day trip, Ikana is two weeks, no way Nehran would let us, not now,' Link tried. While it was true Nehran would no doubt tell them no, Link also hopped Kafei would accept the excuse so he could have more time to think things over; it was already getting late in the day, and there was still more work for them to do, night would come in the blink of an eye, and Link wasn't ready.

Link didn't seem to like Kafei's idea as much as he'd hoped. Instead, the boy firmly shut the idea down with Nehran's lack of approval. Disappointment gripped at Kafei's chest, his lungs failing to expand and making it harder to breathe. As difficult as it was, he tried to mask that disappointment, murmuring his acceptance before turning to begin clearing the dirty dishes. As tough as it was sure to be, Kafei had made his way into Ikana on his own before and he could do it again. It hurt to know Link wouldn't join him though.

Along with his distraught feeling came a bubble of anger. Link knew of Kafei's obligations as an adult, and it wasn't as if he hadn't thought about the consequences of going. There was too much at stake for him to just give up. While they hadn't gotten any leads working at the inn, Link had promised they would keep searching for the cure. With the new lead and Link's denial of going through to check it out brought a feeling of irritation that he couldn't shake. Of course he didn't want to lose Link, but he felt betrayed by his friend's words. Kafei began to feel overwhelmed with his feelings and abandoned the dishes, quickly excusing himself from the kitchen and heading to the bathroom to have a moment alone.

It wasn't hard for Link to make out the disappointment on Kafei's face, even if he tried to hide it, and though Link wanted to stand his ground on the matter, guilt started to eat at him as the other began to wash the dishes. He had work he still needed to do, but his feet stayed planted in their spot as he worried his lip, unsure of what he should do, however it wasn't long before Kafei left the room; Link let out a sigh as the other disappeared around the corner, able to catch the look on his face as he left. He leaned back on the island table, running his hands down his face as his thoughts continued to swim in his head.

After all the temples he has had to trek through, he had more than his fair share. Bitter memories surfacing of spending almost a week lost in the water temple sleeping on the bed of Lake Hylia, the burns that scarred and adorned his adult body, gained from the fire temple deep inside Death Mountain, the added stress of his three day time limit upon taking on the temples of Termina, beating Gyorg and resetting time with only seconds to spare, and the horrors that lurked within every one; the thoughts made him shudder, his heart gripping in his chest. He shook his head, trying to push away the awful memories.

He didn't want to go, and to trust the guards word on there being something that could cure Kafei, let alone the temple even existing in the first place, only seemed like a fools errand. Moreover, if by some miracle, or perhaps divine prank, there _was_ something that could cure the other, Link was sure Kafei would no longer want him around after that, he wouldn't want to be seen with him, he would tell Link to leave, get Anju back, and pretend like the last six months didn't even happen; Link's hand instinctively moved to his hair to pull on it, his brows furrowed as he bit his lip, having a staring contest with the wood grain of the floor.

As Link continued to think however, the guilt he felt ate at him more and more. He hated how disappointed Kafei seemed, and he hated even more how he was the cause of it, he knew he had said that they would continue looking for a cure, but would it really be worth it if it meant Link would end up having to leave? Though, he thought then, that it was selfish of him to decline, reminding himself that he was a hero, willing to put his own desires aside to aid those in need, willing to do whatever it took to make sure those he cared for were happy, and if it meant finding the cure and his departure for Kafei to be happy, then so be it. The thought stung, that Kafei couldn't be happy how he was, with Link, but he pushed the feeling down. He didn't want to go, but he had to, for Kafei's sake.

Link took a deep breath, taking a moment to steady himself before pushing off of the table, making his way out into the hall to find where Kafei had gone off to, wanting to inform him of his change of heart so the other wouldn't continue being upset longer than neccesary.

Kafei sat in the bathroom for several minutes, his face buried in the palms of his hands. The fact that Link outright denied his request stung more than he wanted to admit. The thought of going on an adventure was exhilarating in itself, and the added bonus of potentially finding the cure for his curse only making it that much more enticing. For Link to say no brought about a feeling of betrayal, that maybe the boy didn't really want to help. Kafei shook the thought away as quickly as it came, knowing that Link cared a lot more than that, having stayed with him in Termina for months at his request. He could only hope that Link would still be around when he returned, no matter the outcome.

After taking a moment to calm himself down, Kafei exited the bathroom, almost running into Link in the process. Pushing down the fresh wave of emotions, he bit at his cheek. He didn't want to go on the trip alone. More than anything, he wanted Link by his side; while he'd been getting a lot better with his training, he'd never been inside of a temple the way Link had been. He didn't know how to fight the more dangerous creatures, and the lack of experience could have gotten him hurt in the process. With Link there with him, his confidence always increased in spaces, and they would be able to look out for each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk out on you like that," he murmured, taking the other's hands in his own once again. With a new sense of determination, Kafei decided to try once more to ask. "I just.. I want you with me. I need to see for myself if this is real, and I need you there with me. Even if it isn't, I just know I can do it if you're there. Please reconsider going with me." Kafei's voice cracked as he held his emotions in, his hands just as tight around Link's as they were before.

Upon almost running to Kafei as he left the bathroom, Link blinked in surprise, barely having time to recover as the other began speaking, taking his hands. His words left him reeling and his face red, even if Kafei would end up asking him to leave, it still felt nice to know that for now at least, he was still wanted by his side, and though he had already decided on going, Kafei's sweet words made him unable to say no; it took a moment for Link to regain his composure, but once he did he looked up to Kafei, his brows knitted together as he took his hands to sign.

'Still do not know how we will convince Nehran, but I will go,' Link informed the other. Even if he agreed there was still the possibility of Nehran telling them they couldn't go, which, part of him hoped would be the case, but he knew even if she did Kafei would find a way around it, as stubborn as he was.

Kafei's face lit up like Christmas morning as Link finally agreed to go on the trip to Ikana with him. Of course, the only obstacle in his way now was dealing with Nehran. As much as he hated to admit it, Link was right that there was no way she would allow them to go on such a trip, especially after already having been gone for the better part of the week. After a long moment to think, the best solution he could come up with was not to say anything. Kafei bit at his cheek for a moment, already knowing Link wasn't going to like the plan.

"We don't have to ask her," he pointed out. Their work for the woman was more on a voluntary basis with how little they were paid for the amount of work they did. Not only that, but regardless if people could see it or not, they were two grown men who could make their own decisions. Nehran needed them more than they needed her. "We can run to the market real quick to get supplies, and just head out tonight. We don't owe her anything, we don't have to stay just because she doesn't have anybody else. She did that to herself. We don't need her as long as we've got each other. It'll be okay."

The idea of leaving in the middle of the night without saying anything was something that didn't settle well with Link, though, Kafei _was_ right, they owed Nehran nothing, and after the things she's done the idea of leaving her high and dry didn't seem too out of the question. He took a breath, resigning himself to the fact that they really were going to go through with this, before giving the other a slight nod.

'Will go to the market, you stay, Nehran will be less upset that way if she notices,' Link explained. Of course, Nehran liked Link, so he was sure if he was caught in the act he would be able to weasel his way out of it, unlike Kafei.

As Link agreed to heading out after dark, Kafei felt outright giddy at the thought of such an adventure so soon. It was almost like when they'd first started, with little to go off of other than word of mouth from those they knew next to nothing about. They took a moment to go over everything they would need for the trip, more equipment and food, before Link made his way to the door upstairs leading to the roof. As Link began to make his way out, Kafei could feel the boy's unease about the situation, and he did feel a bit guilty to have persuaded him into it. The feeling was overcome by the same excitement as he thought more about their trip.

As Link walked out the door he sighed to himself, standing still for a few moments as he stared hard at the ground, reminding himself that he _had_ to do this, if he wanted to or not. Quickly, he made his way off of the roof, jumping down and hastily heading to the shopping district. It didn't take him long to gather everything they needed, more arrows, bombs, potion, and ingredients to keep them fed, and it was only about thirty minutes before he made his way back, everything tucked away safely in his belt pouch. Making sure he was out of the way of any prying eyes he slipped on the Deku Mask, using the Deku flower to get back onto the roof before taking it off and putting it away.

He pushed the door open and quietly made his way to the kitchen, not wanting to alert Nehran at the desk. He gave a tug to Kafei's sleeve, letting him know that he had gotten all the supplies before they fleshed out their plan for tonight, deciding to leave right after Nehran retired for the night, there was still more work for Link to do however, so once the plan was settled he waved his goodbye to Kafei, feeling a slight sting in his chest as he got back to work sweeping and scrubbing down the halls; as he continued to work, his mind flooded with unsavory thoughts. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to leave, but again and again he reminded himself, he had to, for Kafei.

Kafei found himself with much unfocused energy, unable to keep on track with any task he began. He kept an eye on the clock, trying to continue his work on cleaning. When Link returned, Kafei gave him a wide grin, trying to keep quiet so as not to bring any attention their way. Nehran was at the desk, working on papers that seemed to frustrate her as she grumbled, the sound of the pen scratching against the paper being the only other sound coming from the front room. Before long, Link went off back to work, and Kafei managed to finish his own work in record time.

After a couple more hours, Nehran finally headed to her room for the night. She asked Kafei to clean the bathroom to sparkling perfection as she headed up, and Kafei made a half-hearted attempt to make the room look decent before running off to find Link. He could hear Nehran's soft snores from the other side of the door, and he gave the other boy an excited grin as his head buzzed over their upcoming adventure.

The time seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye as Link was lost in his thoughts, and was a bit surprised when Kafei had come to get him, not having expected night to come so soon. At the sight of Kafei's practically ecstatic smile Link's heart twisted a bit as he mustered up his own smile, and, after getting what they needed from their room, they quickly and quietly made their way out of the inn and out the gates of town. Link stopped outside of the gates to call for Epona, figuring that she could help cut down a bit of time on their trip, and besides, Link was beginning to miss her, though he knew she was safe and cared for at Romani Ranch, it had been a while since he was last able to see her, having been cooped up in town for so long.

Once Epona arrived Link gave his old friend a few gentle pets on her nose, a soft smile on his face as he thought that she was truly a loyal friend, knowing that she at least would stay by his side no matter what. Epona bowed her head to him, seeming to read his mind, and he placed his forehead against her's, his hands gently holding either side of her face as he let his eyes close for a moment, taking a deep breath. _He had to do this._ Pulling away he gave one more pet to her head before moving to get on her back, helping to pull Kafei up and making sure he was seated well enough before heading off in the direction of the canyon. It didn't take long for them to head out, and Kafei waited patiently as Link pulled out the ocarina to call for Epona. When she arrived, it was a sweet moment as he silently watched the boy give the horse a bit of affection, truly a great duo that Kafei was glad to know. His heart ached a bit as he silently prayed that Link would stick around after finally getting the cure.

While they rode through the fields of Termina, Kafei tried to fill the silence with whatever safe topic came to mind, wanting to stave off any excited nerves that began to build. Of course, those nerves caused him to continue talking, resting his chin against Link's shoulder so the boy could hear him against the passing wind. Most of the words he said was pointless babbling, mostly thanking Link for going along with him on this journey, again telling the other how much better he was with him in his life.

They had been traveling for the better part of the night, Kafei having been making idle conversation, though Link couldn't respond beyond making noises to confirm he was listening. Occasionally his grunts would come out sounding more irritated than he meant, having long since already grown tired of this trip, though, it seemed the other didn't notice, too absorbed in his current train of thought, which seemed to only irritate Link further, but he was glad that Kafei wouldn't catch on, at least; he finally brought Epona to a stop, having only a couple of hours until sunrise. He made sure they were stopped in a safe spot, far enough away from any monsters that may try to give them problems before setting up a quick camp.

When they finally stopped, with just hours of night left, Kafei's thighs were burning from riding Epona for so long and his eyes were screaming for rest. Before he could do that, though, he set about making a fire and making something for them to eat. He picked out the largest piece of meat from the ingredients, seasoning it and setting it to roast. He turned to Link, his heart beating wildly as he thought of how they really just picked up and left. Truly, they didn't need Nehran to survive, and when he was an adult he was going to make sure nobody would have to stoop to aiding her to get by. If Link stuck around, Kafei also wanted to make sure he was taken care of as well.

"Thank you, again. Really, you have no idea how much this means to me," he murmured, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "I couldn't do any of this without you. I'm so glad you've stuck around for me." Maybe if Kafei could show Link just how important he was to him, he wouldn't leave after they found the cure. He hoped above all he could have both.

Link sat with a sigh as Kafei got to work making something to eat. He took off his hat, running his fingers idly through his hair as he stared at the ground, though, he threw his eyes up to look at Kafei as he spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he otherwise didn't move, managing to keep a straight face even as he felt a stinging in his chest again, bitter feelings rising his his throat; he wished Kafei would stop thanking him, stop telling him how important he was to him. It hurt too much, but still, he knew he couldn't ask for that, so he swallowed the feelings down as he simply nodded to the other, casting his eyes back down to the ground as he buried his hand further into his hair, not pulling, but trying to distract from the feeling in his gut.

After the food had finished cooking Link ate quickly, though, not because he was hungry, in fact he didn't feel very hungry at all, but rather so they could hurry up and go to bed. He was tired and irritated, and he hoped that maybe in the morning, he might feel a bit better after getting some sleep, so after he finished eating he was quick to get ready for bed, taking off his shoulder strap and stretching a bit before trying to get comfortable on the ground; though he didn't exactly want to cuddle at the moment, he waited for Kafei to get comfortable with him before trying to fall asleep regardless, knowing that anything else would seem too out of the ordinary.

Kafei knew a lot of people considered him an idiot. He was inexperienced, and try as he might, didn't have the knowledge to help people in a lot of ways that he wished he could. He wasn't strong enough to take care of many things on his own, and was set for a path of sitting at a desk to help people however he could. Being cursed put a kink in that plan, and he was totally at sea. The one thing he did have going for him was his friendship with Link, and he could see just how irate the boy seemed to be. Even without tugging at his hair, Kafei could see as he worked how Link had his hands in his hair, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd pushed himself too far with travelling after a full day of work. Thankfully it didn't take long for their meal to cook and they were able to finish up and lay down to rest not long after.

It had taken Link longer to fall asleep than he had hoped. Much longer. By the time he had finally fallen asleep the sun had risen, but he was restless, and didn't sleep for very long, waking up only a few hours later. He wasn't surprised that Kafei was still fast asleep, and he let out a heavy sigh as he stared up at the morning sky, able to feel the bags under his eyes; he laid there for a while, watching the clouds pass, but the longer he stayed still the more his mind wandered. He didn't want to be here, he would rather take the worst chores Nehran could give him than be where he was, _going_ to where he was. He could feel his chest tightening, his breathing growing shallow, so he moved, needing to do something to distract him.

He untangled himself from Kafei's arms, quickly but carefully, and stood, letting himself get a few paces away from Kafei as he tried to steady his breathing. He found it difficult however, his chest heaving, and his hands found his hair, tugging on it harshly as tears began to form in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. _He didn't want to be here._ Suddenly there was something nudging his hand, and he jumped back as his eyes flew open again, panicking for a moment before realizing it was Epona. Link relaxed at the sight of her, letting out a shaky breath before reaching to softly pet her head; he pet her for a few moments as he felt his chest loosen up, and he moved to wrap his arms around her neck, burying his face into her short fur, and though his vision was obstructed he could feel her move to rest against his shoulder, and he smiled softly into her fur.

The next thing Kafei knew, he was opening his eyes to the sound of birds chirping, the sun high in the midmorning sky. He quickly rubbed the sleep away, looking around for Link. There was a feeling of disappointment that they weren't still cuddled up together, though he pushed it down as he stretched. Even though they'd just been out to the bay with his father, Kafei would always miss sleeping on an actual bed.

"Good morning," he greeted the other, putting on a smile. While he wasn't feeling it, Kafei didn't want Link to worry since he had been the one to push for this new journey. "Did you sleep well?"

Link stayed there for a while, holding onto Epona, only moving to turn his face to the side so he could breathe properly. He wasn't sure exactly how long it was before he heard Kafei rustling, so finally he let go of Epona, turning to face Kafei as he wished him a good morning, smiling to him; at his question Link hesitated for a moment, considering if he should tell the other the truth, though, he didn't want him to worry.

'Fine,' he signed simply before moving to grab his shoulder strap from the ground, slipping it on along with his sword and shield. 'We should go, not safe to stay in one place for too long, monsters,' Link hopped that Kafei would buy his excuse of monsters. While it wasn't untrue by any means, Link mostly just wanted to get this trip over with.

At the mention of continuing their journey, Kafei nodded and stood. It seemed a bit odd for Link to be concerned with monsters in the area; between the two of them, they were a powerhouse duo that nothing stood a chance against. Why would there be any worry about anything that might have posed a threat when most of the monsters in the area were rather weak against them? Then he remembered the rogue Dodongo they had come across, as well as the Takkuri that refused to leave them alone when they'd gone to the bay, so it made sense that Link wished to remain vigilant. Kafei approached Link, giving Epona an affectionate pat. She seemed disinterested, whinnying at the touch, so he dropped his arm in confusion. It didn't take long for the two of them to continue on the journey, Kafei holding onto Link as they rode Epona through the fields. Link was relieved that Kafei seemed to believe him, breathing out a small sigh as they set off on Epona once again, though, as they went, Link found himself wishing Kafei wouldn't hold him so close. 

Over the course of a few days, the trip went much the same of riding Epona through the field as far as they could before stopping for the night for a meal and rest before continuing again. Kafei took note of how distant Link seemed, answering him with grunts and short responses. He couldn't help but worry that something was wrong, but a fear took hold of his heart to ask. Maybe it was jitters that there actually was a cure, that _finally_ they would have a way to fix what was wrong. 

Kafei prayed with all of his might that there would be some way for him to convince Link to stay when they found that cure; even though he would be an adult again didn't mean he didn't want the other's company any longer. It was much the opposite, and he racked his brain to think of ways to get Link to stay. As the days passed Link found himself getting less and less sleep, and more and more irritable, he tried to seem as normal as he could, but he had no energy to put on his normal façade; it would slip and falter, most of his responses to the other were short, if he responded at all, and he could tell there was a dead look in his eyes, as much as he tried to make them seem lively.

When they reached the tall cliff to head up into Ikana, the boys had to leave Epona behind and move forward on foot as they scaled up. It was almost reminiscent of the first time up, with much higher stakes this time. Kafei clung to Link, holding his breath. While he still wasn't used to moving around by hookshot, he was able to keep the vertigo to a minimum, not even having to stop and retch as he had the first time. After the reached the top, Kafei instinctively took Link's hand in his own, the area filling him with dread. He couldn't tell what it was that made him feel that way, but the sickening feeling that washed over him refused to leave, feeling even more protective of his companion than usual.

When they finally reached the the cliff side Link found himself reluctant to say goodbye to Epona. At the moment, she was the only good thing going for him, the only thing he was able to find solace in, though he knew that she wouldn't be able to continue with them, so he resigned himself to bidding her farewell for the time being; giving her a few final pets to her head as he whispered to her that she should head back to Romani Ranch. Link gave a small kiss to her head before sending her on her way, already feeling the loss. After scaling the cliff Link felt Kafei take his hand, but he kept his eyes forward, his brow furrowed as he remembered the last time they had been here, when he had gotten attacked by the Wolfos. He had to suppress a shudder as he thought about the attack, the searing pain in his side as he was ripped open. Absent mindedly his free hand found his side, holding it over the large scar that adorned his skin under his tunic. _He didn't want to be here._

While it was still daylight, and the threat of any Wolfos was low Link still stayed alert, his ears standing on end and his heart pumping in his chest as they walked through the valley. He made sure to stay clear of any other monsters that got too close, and, pretty soon, they entered the clearing just before Gibdo town, Link's anxieties about running into a Wolfos or two quelled, but the weight still settled in his stomach, growing steadily the closer they got; the temple is supposedly just beyond the mostly abandoned town, and a lump formed in Link's throat as they came up on the dock. He thought of turning back, telling Kafei that he couldn't do this, but he swallowed the thought down as he made quick work of freezing the Octorocks, heading across to then scale the large cliff side.

Kafei could feel a weight in his stomach like lead weighing him down. It was very clear just how upset Link was, unable to hide his feelings well enough from Kafei. He was unsure of how to address the tension, so Kafei tried to muffle the uncomfortable silence with his usual blathering of nonsense. His throat felt tight as he thought about how Link would likely be leaving him after they returned from the temple, no matter whatever reason he could come up with to convince the other to stay. The further they got from where they departed from Epona, the quieter Link seemed to get, and Kafei found it harder to pretend like he didn't notice that something was wrong. Still, though, he gripped onto his friend's hand as if his life depended on it, pushing through the awful feeling in his gut as he forced yet another smile.

While it probably would have been polite to stop by to see Pamela and her father while they were there, Link didn't have the energy to interact with anyone, having to push himself to respond to even Kafei, so he simply hurried past the music box house, apologizing mentally for not being able to stop by. Truthfully, Link had never been past Gibdo Town before, and while usually the prospect of exploring somewhere new got Link excited, he found that while his heart was thumping in his chest, it was only from dread.

After finally making their way out of town Link stopped for a moment to take in their surroundings. It was a wide open plain, that seemingly stretched on forever, there were no trees, only tall, mostly dead looking grass that swayed in the breeze, and on both sides he could see the cliff sides to the mountains off in the distance; it held its own still beauty, even if the grass was unkempt and yellow, it kept a silent serenity carried on the wind that Link could hear howling softly, and he wish he could enjoy it. Instead, however, he found a sickening feeling in his gut as he stared ahead, knowing that beyond the horizon the temple possibly laid waiting.

When they passed through Gibdo Town, Kafei's breath caught at the sight of the expansive open field. It was quiet, with no vegetation or sign of life. How anything could live so far out was beyond him, and it was seemingly more impossible to think of a temple being near. With a deep breath, Kafei looked over to Link, trying to think of more ways to prolong their time together.

"We can take a break, if you want. Even stop here for the night. We could spar, then have supper. I'm sure we could find this place by this time tomorrow," he suggested with a hopeful shrug. Anything to get a proper response from the other after days of almost nothing. Kafei gave Link's hand a squeeze of encouragement as he waited patiently for an answer.

Link felt his chest tighten further as Kafei spoke, the squeeze he gave his hand felt empty, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat as he turned to look at the other. The stinging in his chest grew even more so as he looked to Kafei's eyes, and his brows furrowed as he pulled his attention somewhere else, anywhere else, once again looking around at their surroundings as he thought; the sun would be setting within the next hour, so it would probably be best for them to stop, but there was no way Link had the energy to spar at the moment, though he knew of he outright denied the offer Kafei would question him, so he fished for another excuse.

'Can stop for the night, do not want to spar though.. Do not know what is out here, have to stay on guard,' Link tried after taking his hand from the other's.

He felt exhausted. He was running on barely any sleep and only the food he could shove down his throat past the continuous nauseous feeling, and it reminded him too much of when he was still trying to save the world. The memories were bitter and settled on his tongue in a way that made him want to gag, and the thought in the back of his mind about just where they were going didn't help; sparring was the furthest thing he wanted to do at the moment, knowing that Kafei would be able to get an upper hand on him with how out of sorts he felt, not matter how hard he was trying to hide it, so he hoped desperately that his excuse would land.

Link denied Kafei's suggestion to spar, and while there was truth to the fact that they were in an unfamiliar area, it still stung to know their connection was unraveling and there was nothing that Kafei could think to do to fix it. Usually he could get Link back on his side with contact and a pout, but this was different. Things wouldn't be the same after their trip; Kafei would be an adult, and Link would most likely leave for his next greatest adventure. He felt like he was drowning as he tried to find some way for them to reconnect before they reached the temple.

"You're right, it was a stupid suggestion, sorry," Kafei mumbled before walking a few paces away. While he didn't want Link to be upset, he couldn't help but feel lost trying to hold himself together. Instead, Kafei began to distract himself by clearing a space to set up their camp. It was more open and vulnerable than he cared for, but it didn't seem like there was much out there to disturb them. It didn't take long, and he had a fire going in no time. Kafei didn't feel very hungry, but for the sake of appearance and normality he began to prepare their supper anyway, just wishing for the sour mood to end.

After finishing making their food, Kafei ate about half of what he normally would, giving the rest to Link. At least the other could enjoy whatever he wanted, and he took to writing in his journal for a bit before laying down, his back to the other. Kafei didn't want Link to see the tears that welled in his eyes, wondering why he had to go and muck everything up between them. All because of his stupid curse.

Kafei accepted his excuse, and Link felt his heart tug as the other walked away. He bit his lip, but didn't move, staying put as he let his eyes fall to the ground beneath him. It felt like everything was falling apart around him, the life that he had just grown used to was being ripped away from him, just like everything else; he supposed, he should have known better, he shouldn't have gotten comfortable in the life style that he adopted, he knew that it would end, but he didn't think it would so soon. Link's eyes then shifted back up to the horizon, squinting a bit as he tried to see further.

He wasn't sure how long it would take them to reach the temple, or if they would even find it to begin with, though he hopped they wouldn't. He knew the thought was selfish, but he didn't want to go, and he knew if the rumors were true, then his departure was imminent. He thought it ironic, that the mayor had asked him not to break Kafei's heart, when it seemed as thought it was the other way around. By the time Link was able to pull himself from his thoughts, finally losing his staring contest with the horizon, Kafei had begun supper, and he sucked in a breath as he made his way over.

Link picked at the food he was given, he wasn't hungry, and his stomach felt sick, but still, he choked down what he could. He knew at this point Kafei could tell he wasn't happy, but he continued to try to play it off as much as he could, make it seem less than it really was, he was already messing up what was supposed to be a hopeful trip for the other as it was, he didn't want to make it worse; when he couldn't stomach anymore he sluggishly got ready for bed, movement making his stomach curdle, and not long after laying down Kafei followed suit, though it surprised Link that he didn't cuddle up to him like he usually did, and he felt his heart tug again as he knew it was his fault.

Kafei couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. As he laid on the ground, he kept his breathing as even as he could so as not to choke on a sob. He couldn't see anything through the tears that began to fall, wanting nothing more than for everything to be fine again. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, but he knew he was behind the sour feelings Link had. He wanted the answer on how to fix it, how to repair their relationship before they found his cure, though he was at a loss when he didn't even know what he did. The thoughts rushing through his head continued to pester him, causing him an ache that spanned his entire core. After hours of laying in the one spot, Kafei finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

Only a couple of hours later, Kafei woke up in a cold sweat, the sky just beginning to lighten up. The sun hadn't even begun to crest, and his brows knitted together. His head still ached from crying, but sleep still evaded him even as he tried to lay back down. Kafei couldn't even bring himself to flip over to face Link, feeling his emotions beginning to peak once more. He curled into himself, mentally cursing himself for insisting that Link join him. He had been so stupid to think that Link would be just as excited for the chance to fix him. He just needed to see that it was real, and that he could take on the responsibility that he had been born into. Maybe getting his hopes up again was a mistake. Kafei choked out a soft hiccup as he just hoped he could still find a way to mend things with Link.

Link wasn't surprised that he wasn't able to sleep. His eyes stung and his body begged for at least a few moments of rest, but he couldn't stop how his mind raced, every part of him uncomfortable and on edge. The closer they got to the temple the worse he felt, the more he remembered the temples and dungeons he had no choice but to venture through, and the more he thought about how much he didn't want to be here; though, regardless of how he felt, ultimately all he wanted was for Kafei to be happy, so he would continue to suck it up and get through it until he was told to leave.

The sky was just beginning to change its color when he heard shifting, followed by a quiet noise, and Link rose his brow as he turned his head slightly to glance back at the other. He couldn't tell if Kafei was still sleeping or not, and he considered checking on him, but decided against it, if he was still asleep he didn't want to wake him so early, so he turned his head back to lay on the ground, shutting his eyes with a furrowed brow as he knew he still wouldn't be getting any sleep, and probably wouldn't any time soon either. It was a handful of hours later before Link finally decided that they should probably get up and moving, the sun rising over the horizon, and he grimaced slightly as it seemed to taunt him as he sat up.

Link sucked in a breath before turning to Kafei, giving him a few pats on his arm before moving to get up. Without wasting much time he got himself ready, making quick work of getting his equipment in order, and he waited for the other to get ready before finally starting to continue on. Link stayed on high alert as they walked, his ears on end and twitching at the slightest unfamiliar noise, and he found himself wishing that he could enjoy the adrenaline in his veins, though he only wanted the trip to be over with; like Link expected, Kafei tried to converse, but Link stayed silent for the most part, only offering a grunt every now and again in response, growing agitated once again as it seemed that no matter how far they traveled, the barren field continued to stretch on forever with no signs of any life or buildings. 

Kafei couldn't fall back asleep no matter how he tried. Clearing his mind failed, as his thoughts continued to drift back to figuring out what exactly he'd done wrong to Link to upset him so much. Even as he clenched his eyes shut, tight enough that he began seeing stars, he still couldn't find his way to drift back to sleep. This went on until Link patted him to wake him up. It didn't take long for either of them to head back out, heading further through the barren fields. No matter how much Kafei spoke, Link's answers were still just as short and abrupt, enough so that Kafei eventually gave up trying to fill the silence at all. 

Link's agitation grew as the day wore on, with nothing to distract him, not even any monsters to release his pent up frustrations on. It continued to build in his gut, but he shoved it down, forcing himself into the mindset he had back in Hyrule, and when he had first came to Termina, he had no choice, he had to do this. Soon, the sun began to set, and Link let out a small huff as he stopped, beginning to clear out a spot to camp for the night without a word, and after starting a fire he sat down heavily, glaring at the ground beneath him, doubt filling him that the temple even existed in the first place.

Like usual Kafei cooked supper, but Link couldn't stomach more than a few bites, his insides twisting as he had to force down a gag. He felt bad, he was ruining the trip for Kafei, but he didn't know how to fix it, usually he was good at hiding behind a smile, but he couldn't muster it, he was beyond exhausted, and he couldn't force himself into a better mood no matter how hard he tried, he just hopped that Kafei would forgive him for it before telling him to leave. Much like the night before they slept apart, and Link felt empty. Dinner was a quiet affair, and when it was time to go to bed, Kafei curled into himself with his restless thoughts that bore a hollow feeling through him.

Again, Link wasn't able to get any sleep, laying awake until the sun began to rise again. His head pounded as he sat up, his whole body protesting, but still he pushed forward, once again waking Kafei before beginning to travel once again. They walked for a couple of hours before there was _finally_ a change of scenery, the tall dead grass began to shorten and grow sparse, revealing the dirt underneath, and as they continued the dirt gave way to green foliage, vines twisting around rocks and bushes, and finally, Link could even see trees as they came up on a deep ravine, the lush foliage continuing down the steep sides of the earth, and as Link took in the sight he saw a building, and his heart sank into his stomach.

It was large and made of stone, worn down and partially consumed by the plant life that grew where it was nestled into the side of the ravine, and Link knew that it was what they were looking for. His blood ran cold as everything suddenly became too real, the temple was _real_ and it was right in front of his eyes, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat as he thought about what might lurk inside; he struggled to pull in a breath as he grabbed onto Kafei's sleeve, partly out of a nervous reaction, but more so to get his attention as he pointed toward the building.

During their travels the next day, it started off much the same, both boys quiet as they walked side-by-side. The only difference was when the grass began to grow sparse, and Kafei's heart pounded in his throat as they came across the live plants around them. He could see the cliff to the ravine, and before he could become too transfixed on the trees and bushes, Link grabbed onto him to draw his attention. Deep within, Kafei could see the stone walls of the ancient building, and his eyes sparkled at the sight. _It was real. The temple was truly real._ He whipped around to look at Link, a wide grin taking over as he grabbed the other's hands. The excitement he felt to _finally_ reach the temple overcame any exhaustion he felt, overjoyed to finally be able to get any answers.

"How do we get down there? Should we climb down those vines, do you think they'd be sturdy enough?" Kafei asked, the questions pouring out of him, ready to go inside to find whatever lay in wait.

Kafei's ecstatic smile felt like a punch to the gut as he took his hands, and Link struggled to hear the other's questions past the ringing in his ears. He swallowed thickly before looking back down the ravine, studying the land for the best path forward, though it was hard to see the ground past the mass of foliage, from what he could see the ground seem compacted down the incline, though he wouldn't be surprised if there was loose dirt in some areas, since it was obvious no one had been here for who knows how long; he let out a small huff with furrowed brows before turning back to Kafei, taking his hands back so he could sign.

'Would be best to go down slowly, use the trees for support going down, then climb up to the other side,' Link informed him as he tried desperately to keep his hands from shaking.

After agreeing on the course of action they started making their way down the steep incline, slowly but surely using the trees and surrounding brush to help steady them on their way down. The whole way down Link kept his eyes on the ground, trying to focus on his footing, though his nerves made his legs shake the further they got, knowing what lied ahead of them; as they got closer to the bottom Link could make out a small river lining the ground, and once he felt he was close enough to even ground Link let himself slide down the rest of the way. They stopped for a moment at the river, Link splashing water in his face as he tried to even out his rapid heart rate. He let out a breath before looking up to where the temple sat, his brows furrowing once again as he clenched his jaw, the sickening feeling in his gut making itself known again, and he covered his mouth as he threatened to dry heave.

Link looked down at the water, a pang of nerves in his chest at seeing his relfection, and he grimmaced at the sight. The bags under his eyes were heavy and dark, and his skin was paler than normal, and while he looked terrible, he felt much worse. Every part of him ached and his head pounded from lack of sleep, and moreover, his heart felt heavy in his chest and the urge to break down in tears made itself apparent, though he bit it back as he desperately reminded himself that he had to do this, he was a hero, it was his duty to help no matter the cost, he had no choice. After a few more moments at the water the two carefully crossed it before beginning to climb their way up to the temple.

As the two boys made their way down the ravine, Kafei tried to keep his wits about him as his heart pounded in his ears, mind ringing with the questions that jumbled around. As much as he wanted to continue spouting out words, he knew they needed to focus on making it down the cliff side safely with as little distraction as possible. Even the tiniest slip could lead to one of them getting hurt, so he made sure to find secure spots for footholds and to grab onto. The closer they got, the more adrenaline rushed through him, feeling his pulse throughout his entire body. When they reached the bottom, Kafei was grateful for the quick drink, uncaring of how disheveled he appeared after a week of travelling. Of course it would be even worse by the time they returned to Clock Town, but at least then he could surprise everyone by returning cured. Looking at his reflection he could barely contain his excitement, taking a few deep breaths before continuing on.

The climb up was more difficult than the decent, though that wasn't much of a surprise. They used the tethered vines lining the cliff side to help pull them up, however Link found it a bit difficult to keep his grip with how sweaty his hands had gotten, his heart pounding in his chest the closer they got, and occasionally he would slip down a couple of inches before regaining his composure the best he could, his breath still shaking and uneven. Climbing up the opposite cliff was definitely more difficult, but Kafei had very little to complain about. He was so close to having his cure that the long journey was finally beginning to feel worth it. It wouldn't be much longer, they would just have to get in and take care of whatever puzzle inside to get to this prize, and Kafei could be an adult again. It was just a matter of time, and he could hardly wait any longer.

when they finally reached the plateau of the temple, made of stone and crumbling slightly around the edges, Link had to sit to catch his breath, his chest heaving. While usually this sort of physical work would be no problem for him, the vice grip his chest had around his lungs made it hard for them to expand, his head spinning and his stomach turning.

Once he was able to Link stood on albeit shaky legs, though he was able to keep himself upright. They had made it, they were at the entrance of the temple, and the feeling of everything falling apart around him was almost palpable to Link as he stood there, staring at the large door, if the rumors were true then after this Kafei would be an adult again, and Link would be cast back to Hyrule, where he would no doubt meet his end in the Lost Woods, and he swallowed hard as he balled his hands into fists; he then thought to what could be inside, the kind of monsters that lurked in the temples depths, and he shuddered as he once again remembered the horrors he had to face before. Link reminded himself once again that he had no choice, he had to hold himself together for Kafei's sake. It was all for Kafei, as long as he was happy, that was all Link cared about, and he could only hope that the temple would be simple, though part of him knew that it wouldn't be.

When the boys finally reached the landing, they took another quick break to breathe, and Kafei approached the door with confident strides. It was a massive oak door befitting a once grand palace, the grain warped from age. He gave one glance to Link before pushing the door open with a deafening creak, squinting into the dark entryway. It was a long hall, the light from outside glinting off of metal and gilded surfaces. At one point, it would have been a very magnificent home to some royalty, though time and neglect left it in poor conditions. The wildlife surrounding the building took over and broke in through the ceiling, and monsters ran rampant inside. A deep guttural noise shook Kafei to his core, a sound unlike anything he'd heard before. A torch was fixed to the wall, and he lit it before tossing it down the hall, watching as it rolled down the marble flooring that broke apart into a dirt area. In that dirty patch was a tall ring that Kafei could barely make out, unsure of what he was looking at. One part of the ring bent around and snatched at the torch, shaking it around violently. Just before the light went out, he could have sworn he saw something burrow up from underground, snapping its head around to stare directly at the two of them.

Link took a deep breath as Kafei pushed open the door, the creak echoing in his ears. He strained to see down the dark hallway, and he took one step before a sound made him stop in his tracks, his blood running cold as his heart dropped into his stomach. _It was a Dead Hand._ The torch Kafei had lit only cemented what he already knew, the sight of the hands protruding from the dirt making him choke on his breath as he remembered them wrapping around his throat, grabbing onto his arms and legs, ripping at his hair as they held him in place, the air being squeezed out of him, and without thinking Link's hand darted to his throat almost defensively, and suddenly, he saw it, the mass of the monster shooting out from the ground, the sight of it whipping its head around right before the torch went out.

If Link could think clearly he would question why a Dead Hand would be here of all places. But he couldn't, so instead, the second it went dark he grabbed Kafei's arm with an iron grip and pulled him away, slamming the door shut behind them as his eyes struggled to focus. His heart pounded against his ribcage so hard it was practically visible through chest, and air struggled to leave his lungs anymore than just a strangled gasp as he remembered the feeling of the hands all over him, tearing into his skin, suffocating him, pulling him down, his own hands found his hair as he began ripping at it, pulling violently as tears formed in his eyes, wide and unfocused; he remembered the creature slowly moving towards him, its jaw unhinging grotesquely, and he remembered the _smell_ , rotting flesh and copper, and suddenly he could smell it again, the scent assaulting his nose and he couldn't hold back a gag. He slapped a hand over his mouth as the nausea he felt worsened, the smell and the panic making bile quickly rise in his throat and he gagged again as he stumbled to hold himself up against the temple wall, and before he could hope to stop it, he was doubling over and vomiting up stomach acid and water.

Once his stomach expelled everything that it could Link was gasping for air, the only thing keeping him upright was his hand on the wall as he leaned into it. After a couple of long minutes Link was able to make himself move, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he staggered up right, his chest still heaving and his body still shaking slightly, and almost desperately he grabbed onto Kafei's arm again, his other hand signing a shaky sorry before he shook his head, not trusting his hands enough to sign as he was still reeling.

"Can't...." He rasped out quietly, his voice breaking even as quiet as it was. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't.

Before Kafei could go any further into the temple, he was suddenly seized back with the door shutting in front of them. Link's grip on his arm sent a shock of emotions surging through him. They'd come from so far away, why would they back out now? The first major emotion he could process was the anger from being dragged away, furious that they were putting off finding the solution. Whirling around, Kafei was fully prepared to give Link a piece of his mind, though he immediately stopped in his tracks as the other boy began to get sick. Such a visceral reaction to barely anything, Kafei could tell it was a monster Link had faced off against before, and it hadn't been a pleasant experience. He took to rubbing at his friend's back, leading him away from the pile of vomit to sit down.

"What was that thing?" Kafei asked after a few moments of silence, looking over to Link. He was more confused than anything, and while he still wanted the answers to the questions that arose, he would always make sure the other was taken care of first. Anything else could always wait.

Link let himself be lead away, his whole body feeling weak as he sat down, trying to catch his breath. His heart was still pounding along with his head, and he stuttered over a breath that turned into a cough before he threw his eyes up to look at Kafei, he grimaced at his question, once again averting his eyes to look down at the ground.

'Dead Hand, an undead monster that holds you against your will and tries to tear you apart with it's teeth... Horrifying..' Link's hands stalled as he glanced back at the wooden door, now knowing what lied behind it. Images of the creature once again flashed in his mind and he shuddered, clenching his jaw as he raked his hands through his hair again. After a moment he looked back up to Kafei, swallowing thickly.

'That thing... Sorry, can not do it, can not go in there, sorry,' Link already felt horrible, he had ruined the trip for Kafei enough, and yet here he was, making it even worse as he was unable to continue on, not with how he felt, not with what was inside of the temple.

Kafei watched Link sign shakily, sighing as he turned to dig the canteen out of his bag. He offered it over, wiping at his face. He had been so sure with no doubt in his mind that they would be able to get through the temple together, it was a shock to see something that could garner that amount of fear out of Link. It definitely threw a hitch in the plan, Kafei trying to think of a new game plan around it.

"I've never even heard of this thing, I didn't think something _that_ petrifying would be in there," Kafei murmured, brows knitting together. Unfortunately since he didn't get a good look inside, he had no way of mapping out a different route mentally. With another frustrated sigh, he began to chew on his cheek as he thought about it. "Can't believe they were right," he added under his breath, remembering the conversation with his father's guards on the beach when they told him about the temple. He thought about how different the week would have gone in blissful ignorance had he not overheard the guards' gossip. He might not have been happy continuing with the onslaught of Nehran's chores, but at least he wouldn't have known any different.

Link took the canteen, quickly guzzling down a few gulps before taking a breath. As Kafei spoke Link raised his brow slightly, finding his wording a bit odd, the way he said it made it sound like he knew of the dangers inside the temple, but he brushed it off, figuring if Kafei knew he wouldn't want to go, though, as Kafei murmured, Link's ear twitched as his words rang through them, and there was so mistaking the wording. _Kafei knew._ Link stared at him as his eyes went wide, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in shock as the realization donned on him.

'You knew? You knew how dangerous it could be and you still wanted to come here?' As Link signed he felt an anger quickly rise in his chest, red hot and _furious_ , Kafei knew, and Link snapped. 'You still wanted to come here? And for what? To risk your life for something you do not even know is there? That was just the first room, with the size of this place the inside is probably a labyrinth, do you have any idea what else could be in there if one of those things was in the first room alone? How dare you. How dare you not see the value in your own life enough that you would be willing to risk it like that, for something like this,' Link couldn't stop his hands, signing quickly as his brows knitted together. He clenched his jaw before shooting up to his feet, pacing around a couple of times as he huffed, every part of him was exhausted and fried and he had no hope of stopping or quelling his anger, the irritation over the course of the trip finally reached it's peak and he couldn't help how it snowballed, quickly turning to an avalanche that he could only sit back and watch. He whipped around to look at Kafei again, his rage clear on his face as his hands began signing again.

'And what if you did find a cure? Then what? You would go run off to get Anju back and pretend none of this ever happened? Even after Cremia already told you how she feels about her? Do you have _any_ idea how much that would crush her? She told you that in confidence, for you to turn around and betray her trust like that just so you can have what you want... And-' Link's hands shook as tears formed in his eyes, everything overwhelming him as all the feelings he had so desperately pushed down came spilling out. 'And what about me? You can not just leave me with no one! _Again!_ ' just as his words his tears began spilling aswell, quickly streaming down his face to drip on the stone beneath them.

Link's breathing was ragged, and his jaw hurt from how hard he was clenching his teeth together. Though, as he realized just what he had said he stopped, wiping away his tears before he let his eyes fall to the ground, his ears laying flat as he felt a shame rise in his chest for admitting his selfish desires; his anger wasn't misplaced however, that he knew, as selfish as Link might sound, Kafei was no better, and he looked back up to him, a sharp glare in his eyes.

'I have spoken with Anju, she is moving on, so why can you not?'

As Link began to sign furiously, Kafei blinked in shock. He tried his best to keep up with how quickly the other's hands flew about, and he felt his heart sink in his chest with how angry Link had become. Of course he had some semblance of an idea of what awaited them, though he was more focused on the idea of there finally being some sort of cure for the curse. After months of everybody looking down on him in either belittlement or pity, he could finally fix himself. Even as the excuses ran through his mind, he was at a loss for voicing them, breath caught in his throat. He hadn't intended on Link getting so upset over it. As the other continued to sign accusations, Kafei couldn't see his signs clearly through the tears that began to well up, feeling as small as he appeared.

"Stop," he mumbled, trying to wipe away at the tears. Whether he was talking to himself or Link was vague, as he continued to bury his eyes into his palms. _"I just wanted to be normal again!"_ He wailed out, choking on a sob. "I don't even want Anju back, I just want to be me again! I want to fix this, you promised me we'd find it! I just wanted to know it was real, that there was a chance," he explained, his voice wavering and cracking with emotion. Kafei never had any intention of getting back with Anju; too much time had passed for him to expect her to return, and she was with Cremia anyway. He couldn't, in good conscience, get in the way of that.

After a moment to try and calm himself, Kafei sniffled and wiped at the snot on his face. He forced himself to look at Link, completely full of defeat. "I heard about this temple when we went to the bay," he explained, going into detail about the conversation with the guards. Even though they admitted to there being monsters and whatnot, the air of amusement in their voices hadn't gone unnoticed. Even if there were monsters, Kafei went on to explain that he had figured that he was getting good enough that between him and Link, they would be a force to be reckoned with. He just didn't think it would be so serious. All he wanted to do was find the way to fix himself so he could help his family, and even Link as much as he could.

As Kafei shouted Link faltered, flinching back a bit before he once again averted his eyes from the other. Truthfully, it was a sentiment Link shared, but at the moment he was too angry for understanding, his blood still boiling and his thoughts racing with no filter, his restraint on his emotions shattered as his edges continued to rip and fray; though he still listened to Kafei's explanation, keeping his eyes on the ground as the other spoke. He didn't find it surprising that Kafei hadn't taken it as seriously as he should have, but it was too late for should haves. There was a few beats of silence after Kafei finished his explanation before Link looked back to him, his brow still furrowed.

'Are you willing to die to be normal then? Because that is a possibility you will have to accept if you want to go into that temple,' Link kept his eyes fixed on Kafei's, his stare intense and burning. Maybe Link should have told him about what could lurk in temples and dungeons before coming, maybe you could blame this whole thing on Link, but regardless he still stood firm, holding his ground. There was a silence that stretched on before Link finally broke his stare, letting out a huff as he once again moved to glare at the ground.

'Not staying here,' was all Link said before turning and making his way to the edge of the stone plateau to begin descending down the cliff side once again. He wasn't staying anywhere near that place any longer.

The words of any argument he could make failed Kafei, wishing there was something he could do to get Link to understand where he came from. He just stared at the other instead, sniffling softly from where he sat. He didn't think they risked death by going in there together, not with how quick Link was to think on his feet against an enemy. They were a well-oiled machine when they worked together, so of course in his naivety, Kafei hadn't considered death to be a possibility. He watched as Link stomped off, and he curled into himself for letting his stupidity get the better of him yet again.

Kafei sat there for a few minutes, biting down on his cheeks hard in an attempt to stop the tears that continued to flow. Maybe if he'd been up front with Link about the fact that there were rumors of monsters, the trip might have gone differently. Of course, it could have gone the same, but it was too late to tell. A thump from behind the door startled Kafei, the wrought-iron knocker creaking from the impact. Without waiting for anything else, Kafei dejectedly made his way to head back down the vines. He remained silent apart from his sniffles, knowing that he really did mess things up bad this time.

Link didn't waste any time making his way down the side of the ravine, letting himself slide down for the most part. It wasn't until he was about halfway down that he noticed Kafei had started following him, but Link didn't slow down for him, continuing his decent, and it wasn't long before he reached the bottom, letting out a breath as he tugged his hat off; his head was throbbing against his skull, and he took a moment to rub at his temples before heading to the edge of the river. In an attempt to think clearly he knelt down at the edge, dunking his head under the water, it was cold, and sent a shock through his spine, but he held his head down, keeping it under the river's water until his lungs burned for air, and when he finally couldn't take it anymore he brought his head up with a gasp.

He wiped at his face before moving to sit against a nearby tree, bringing his knees to his chest as he buried his face in his hands. He still felt so _angry_ , angry that Kafei would be willing to throw everything away just to be normal, if he died now he would _never_ get to be normal again, and yet he still chose to come here, and still roped Link along; while he was angry, he was also tired in every sense of the word, every part of him ached, and his eyes burned, but moreover he was tired of being left with nothing, he was tired of having anything good in his life ripped away from him no matter how tightly he held on, he was tired of having only pain and sorrow to show for the things he had done. He was a hero, he was supposed to be strong and hold his head up high in the face of adversity, but here he sat, his face buried as if he was trying to hide away from the world around him. He was pathetic.

By the time Kafei made it to the bottom of the cliff, Link had already dunked his head into the water. Even as concern flowed through him, wanting to check on the other, Kafei kept his distance and his mouth shut. He knew it had been a selfish decision to go on the journey, and to not give Link every aspect that he was aware of, and he knew he didn't deserve to check in on him. Instead, he settled down at the base of the ledge to the temple, keeping an eye on Link.

As unfair as the whole situation was, Link had every right to be upset with Kafei. To be dragged halfway across the land to barren nothingness, only to find a very real threat that the other was aware of would have made any sensible person livid beyond belief. Even still, Kafei risked it, and even though he was still alive, he destroyed his relationship with Link, and he could never forgive himself for it. Link had shown him nothing but kindness, staying by his side while he adjusted to having to relive his youth, and he threw all of it away for what? A _chance_ that he might be able to find his cure. There wasn't even a real guarantee that even if they made it through the temple in one piece that there would be something to cure him there. Kafei was disgusted with himself for even entertaining such a foolish thought. He could already hear the disappointment from his family and friends for his reckless actions, and wouldn't be surprised if Link decided that he wasn't worth the trouble of putting up with anymore. That thought alone was enough to send him to tears once more, burying his face in his knees so Link didn't have to see him in such a pitiable state. Kafei really didn't deserve Link's friendship.

By the time Link brought his head from his hands the sun had begun it's decent to bring the night sky, and he let out a huff to himself. He couldn't get the anger he felt in the pit of his stomach to dissipate no matter how hard he tried to be rid of it, and maybe he was overreacting, but he needed some way to let his frustrations out, so he stood, glancing over to where Kafei had sat before turning on his heel as he drew his sword, heading into the heavy woods; Link walked for a while, until he felt he was far enough into the brush, and from what he could tell there were no monsters residing in the woods, but he still held his sword in his hand, cutting at the grass and trees as he went.

At the sound of rustling, Kafei looked up just in time to see Link making his way into the trees, his heart sinking at the sight. So this was it, Link really was leaving, and he was too mad to properly say goodbye. Kafei tried to catch his breath as more tears fell, feeling as if he were drowning while his chest burned with pain. The simplest way to put it was that he royally fucked up, and now here he was all alone in uncharted territory, all because he had made an incredibly selfish and stupid decision.

When Link finally stopped walking it had gotten hard to see, the sun having dipped below the horizon, and the rising moon giving him little light between the trees. He began to slash at the tall grass, clenching his jaw as he swiped at the trees, the sharp edge of his sword leaving deep scars in their bark, and as he continued his breathing grew heavy as adrenaline started pumping through his veins, his strikes growing more violent until bark was splintering and flying from the trees with every hit, the tree tops shaking as the birds that resided in them fled; he didn't know how long it was before he finally stopped, driving his sword into the ground as he collapsed onto his knees infront of it, bowing his head as his chest heaved, practically gasping for air.

He let his hands slide down the hilt of his sword until he was gripping onto the blade, and he only faintly registered the sting as it sliced into his palms and fingers. He made no move to let go however, his grip staying firm even as blood began to drip down the blade and down his arms, falling to soak into the dirt below him. He could still feel his anger in the pit of his stomach, his thoughts loud and swarming in his ears. _Of course this would happen, how stupid of you to think you could have anything, how stupid of you to think he cared, you've done this before, you should have known better. He's just like Zelda, only using you for what he needs, and then sending you away when he gets what he wants._

Though at that he stopped, having just enough clarity of mind to realize how ridiculous he sounded. He brought his head up, and as he did he looked to where his hands gripped his sword, his eyes falling to the Triforce on the back of his hand, and finally he let go, his palms throbbing and red with his own blood, and he grimaced as he realized how ridiculous he was acting as well; he stared at the mark on his hand, being reminded once again of who he was, and though he had been reminding himself of it the whole trip, at the moment it seemed all the more prevalent

He was a hero, he helps those in need regardless of his own thoughts or feelings, he was born into a way of life that he couldn't deny, and he made a promise. He promised Kafei that he would help him, no matter what. Link let out a defeated sigh as his anger faded, being replaced with a depressing acceptance, and slowly he stood, reaching into his pouch to fish out a bottle of red potion, careful not to get his pouch or tunic bloody; he swallowed the liquid down, feeling the slight tingle as it closed the wounds on his palms, though he would have to wash the blood off in the stream when he got back, unable to see if the cuts left a visible mark underneath it.

Link pulled his sword from the ground before sheathing it, starting to make his way back. It was hard to see in the dark of the night, so he reached into his pouch once again to retrieve a fire arrow, holding it out as the magical flame provided him with enough light to find his way back, using the cut grass and trees to follow his own path, and when he finally emerged from the thick woods, he put out the arrow before tucking it away; quickly he made his way to the stream, washing off the now dried blood on his hands and arms. Once they were clean he could make out some light lines on his palms in the moon light, and he sighed softly to himself before drying his hands on his tunic, standing to finally make his way over to Kafei.

As the sun set, Kafei knew that he needed to prepare for the trip back into town, and though he didn't feel like it he began a fire to cook supper. He didn't feel any hunger, and he didn't feel as if he deserved food anyway. He ran off the one person who'd stuck with him for everything so far, he deserved absolutely nothing but the misery he felt. 

Kafei skewered together meat, potatoes, and some vegetables and were watching them cook when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye; Link emerged from the treeline, heading toward the river. Kafei watched him for a moment, fresh tears beginning to spill when he realized Link _hadn't_ left him. He had to quickly wipe at the tears when the other boy began to approach. The food was just finishing up, so Kafei pulled it from the fire and broke the skewer in half, silently presenting Link with half the food. It was the least he could do, after everything he'd done. While he wasn't going to ask any questions, Kafei wished more than anything to be able to repair the damage he'd done to his friendship with Link.

As Link was handed a skewer he hesitated for a moment, eyeing it as he still didn't feel very hungry, even though his stomach was empty aside from acid. Though he still took it, signing a small thank you to Kafei as he sat down, keeping his eyes down to the ground as he felt the guilt due to his actions settle in his chest; he ate slowly, getting his stomach acclimated to food again as it turned. When he eventually finished he set the skewer off to the side, and the silence was practically deafening as Link tried to think of what he should say to the other to apologize; and it took him a few moments, but when he finally thought of something he softly grabbed onto Kafei's sleeve, giving it a small tug to get his attention. He only glanced up for a moment to make sure Kafei was looking, before casting his eyes back to the ground, biting his lip.

'I am sorry, I should not have acted that way or said those things, it was selfish of me. You are right, I made a promise, and... If this is really what you want... I will keep it, I will... Go inside. You deserve to be happy, and it is not fair or right of me to get in the way of that... Sorry,' Link's ears laid flat as he kept his head down, nervously wringing his hands together as he finished signing his apology. He felt so horrible for going back on his word, and for saying what he did in his moment of anger, and he hoped that Kafei would forgive him, but even if he didn't, Link wouldn't blame him.

Suppertime held a palpable silence, and Kafei only felt like he was full of lead as he kept to himself. He didn't want to further upset Link and really give him a reason to leave; if Link left, then he really didn't know what he would do. He really wouldn't have a reason to keep working for Nehran, and there was little from his life that could continue as it had been now that he was cursed. It wasn't a lie that he didn't want to be with Anju anymore, as if he could continue anything further with this curse. He would always love her, she would always be his first love, but something changed in the way he felt his love for her. He was going to be alright without her. Really, everything would be okay, so long as he was around to be okay with it.

The sudden tug on his sleeve pulled Kafei from his thought, only to send him cascading off into a different thought as he caught sight of Link's blue eyes before they turned to the ground. Link was busy apologizing for his words, but Kafei couldn't help but realize that the only consistent thing in his life anymore was the fact that, no matter what happened or where he went, Link was always right there by his side. The other boy always made sure that he was okay and safe, taking care of him for every scrape and bruise to occur. Of course, Kafei could see how Link thought about it being a responsibility, knowing what he did about Link's previous life, but to Kafei that didn't matter. That was Link's old life, in his old home. He was free to live his own life, and be chose to stick around in the unfamiliar land of Termina with Kafei. To throw all of that away was the stupidest move Kafei had ever made.

As Link offered to go into the temple, Kafei's brows furrowed. How could he even ask Link to do something like that after seeing how he broke down at the sight of that monster? As gently as he could so as not to startle him, Kafei cupped Link's face in his palms. He studied the other's face for a brief moment, before giving him a firm declination.

"No. We're not going in there," Kafei murmured, rubbing his thumbs against Link's cheeks. He bit on his cheeks in thought before continuing. "Besides, you've nothing to be sorry for. You're not the idiot who thought going there was a good idea in the first place. Not only that, but you weren't wrong about any of what you said. I've been so obsessed with finding this cure that I was blinding myself to the truth of the situation. It hasn't been healthy at all, and I need to move on. I'm really sorry, please don't leave," Kafei stated, his voice breaking off and unable to look Link in the eye as he pleaded for him to stay.

At the feeling of Kafei's hands on his face, Link felt his heart jump. It was the first touch they shared in days, and Link hadn't noticed how sorely he had been missing it until he was looking into Kafei's deep red eyes, his own wide as the other spoke. The feeling of relief that washed over him at Kafei's words could only be described as euphoric, and while part of him felt bad that he couldn't do more for Kafei to help him, he couldn't help how happy he felt to know that Kafei was ready to move on, and to continue his life instead of risking it for a cure.

Before he could even think to stop himself, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Kafei's neck and holding onto him tight, his hands clinging onto the other boy's shirt seemingly like his life depended on it as he buried his face into his neck. He stayed like that for a few long moments, holding onto Kafei as he felt his body warm, like a hole in his chest had been filled, and he relished in the feeling before finally pulling away, only enough for Link to sign comfortably, and as he looked up to Kafei, he smiled, soft and genuine, and the first one since the start of all this.

'I am not going anywhere.'

Instead of being directed to watch Link sign, Kafei was caught off guard by the other launching himself into his arms, clinging on for dear life. He couldn't stop the tears that reemerged, curling into Link just as tightly. Even with all the emotions swirling within him, Kafei still felt the clenching pain in his chest release, finally able to breathe again. He still mumbled out several apologies, face buried against Link's neck. When the hug ended and Link agreed to stay with him, Kafei pulled him back into another hug, the first real smile in days plastered to his face.

After Kafei released him, the boys finally settled down for the night, Kafei immediately falling asleep as he curled up against Link. The next day they began to head back toward town, Kafei keeping a tight grip on Link's hand as they went. Now with rest, it really was peaceful to walk through the fields of northeastern Ikana, not having to worry about any monsters along the way. The days were much the same as they'd usually gone, with them travelling as long as the light allowed before settling down for supper and rest.

Link's smile only grew wider as Kafei pulled him in for another hug, the warm embrace feeling like a breath of fresh air after suffocating. Much to Link's relief, he was actually able to fall asleep, comfortable and peaceful as they cuddled up together, back to their usual nightly routine that Link had missed greatly; on their way back he found he was actually able to enjoy the scenery around them, his hand just as tight around Kafei's, which, Link also found, made the peaceful feeling of the field all the more enjoyable. Their trip back to town wasn't very eventful, but Link liked it that way, he was able to bask in Kafei's presence, and after embarking on this trip thinking he'd never see him again at the end, that was something he needed.

When the boys were close to Termina Field with about a day left before they were officially back to town, they stopped as normal, Kafei setting up a fire and food. He was looking forward to a hot bath and a soft bed, but at the same time felt a bit of grief in his chest; no doubt, this would be their last night of freedom for a while, if Nehran didn't kill them for leaving first.

"I'm going to miss having you by my side all the time," Kafei pointed out with a soft smile. "I mean, yeah I'll get to see you when we get back to the inn, but it's not the same. It hurts that Nehran keeps us apart like that, it's not fair. I want us to be able to stick together all the time like we used to do before we went to help her. I mean, we don't even have to go back to working for her, we could quit. We don't need her, I've got you, and you've got me. As long as I get to be with you, that's all I need," Kafei explained, leaning over and giving Link's hand a squeeze.

They were just another day out from arriving in town when they stopped for the night, and Link sighed softly, not very excited for their return. As Kafei spoke Link turned his attention to him, humming lightly as he agreed with the sentiment, his cheeks warming a bit at the other's word choice; he remembered however, that he did plan on speaking to Nehran about the issues they had, and he squeezed Kafei's hand back before taking it to sign.

'We could always quit, but you know it is the best place we got right now. Do not want to continue putting Minji out, and no privacy at your parents,' Link leaned into Kafei's shoulder, a smile on his face as he continued to sign. 'I will try to talk to her about it though, sure I can get her to agree on something, whether she likes it or not,' Link chuckled a bit, knowing that she needed them more than they needed her, and it would be rather foolish not to accept the conditions Link would put on the table.

As much as he hated to agree, Kafei knew that the other was right; they'd already asked so much of Minji, and there wasn't hardly enough room with his parents. The notion that Link would be having a conversation with Nehran was very comforting, hoping that all would go well. She was obviously favoring Link, so if he was able to convince her to give them more freedom then maybe working for her wouldn't be so terrible. With this knowledge, Kafei was able to settle down easier, burying himself into Link as tight as he could. Even though Link was right, Kafei still felt a bubble of hopelessness at the thought of returning to the inn.

After eating their supper the two headed to bed, already dreading their return. When morning broke they were slow to rise, wanting to prolong the day as much as they could before they got back to town, though, of course, it was inevitable and soon they were back to walking on the stone streets of Clock Town; Link felt a mix of relief and dread, relief that he was able to continue staying in the place he grew to call home, but dread to know what awaited them at the inn.

The next morning, after sluggishly getting around, the boys finally found themselves back in town, and before the could reach the inn, Kafei tugged Link toward his parents' home. More than anything after being away for two weeks, they needed to let the mayor and his wife know they made it back safely. As the boys approached the building, Kafei looked over to Link with a sheepish look on his face.

"I really need to talk to my father, if you don't mind going to let Mama know we're back?" He asked, feeling a bit bad to send Link to see Madame Aroma on his own. Thankfully, Mayor Dotour was in his office, giving Kafei the perfect opportunity to have a proper conversation with him.

As Kafei entered the office, Mayor Dotour looked up, surprised to see his son before him. The boy was covered in dirt and disheveled, but otherwise unharmed. At the sight of his son's expression, the mayor stood from his desk and approached him, brows furrowing in concern.

"Son, what's wrong? Where did you go?" Mayor Dotour asked, his son's crimson eyes hesitating to look up into his own. He had to kneel over so that they were eye level before Kafei would look to him, the boy's breathing picking up its pace. It took a few moments for him to calm down enough as he began to explain their disappearance. He started off with the rumors heard from the guards at the bay, to convincing Link to go on a trip to check it out. As he recalled how the trip worsened, Kafei couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes; he had come so close to obliterating his whole relationship with Link and hadn't even realized it. He told his father about finding the temple, and the monster inside, to his fight with Link. As Kafei spoke, Mayor Dotour listened intently, a sinking feeling in his chest hearing about what they'd gone through. Kafei's last words left the mayor feeling sick.

"I'm sorry, Papa, I don't think I'll be able to take over like I'm supposed to yet," Kafei barely managed to say, fidgeting in his spot. With a soft sigh, Mayor Dotour pulled his son into a gentle hug, feeling regretful that was what Kafei was so distraught about. It took a moment but Kafei returned the embrace, crying into his father's shoulder while being shushed.

"Son, that's not what's important right now. You have your own things to be worrying about more than being the mayor. I appreciate your concern, but I want you to stop trying to force yourself back into what your life was before this curse. All you need to be doing right now is settling into this, and taking this new path. Everything else can wait," Mayor Dotour murmured into Kafei's ear, rubbing at the boy's back. Even though he knew Kafei was an adult, there was a sense of nostalgia in comforting the young child in tears. Even though it was completely unexpected, Mayor Dotour was going to do what it took to support his son.

"Dry your tears, I'm sure your mother is going to want to give you an earful for not telling her about your trip beforehand. I've been listening to her bawling every day," he added, sighing at the thought of how overjoyed Madame Aroma would be to see Kafei again.

Link quirked his brow as Kafei stopped before entering, but nodded all the same. As Kafei went off to the mayor's office Link stopped to greet Shante, explaining to her where they had been, though of course, sparing her the details, before he headed into Madame Aroma's study; hesitantly he pushed open the door, sticking his head in to see the woman sitting in her chair going over paperwork. As Link moved to walk in Madame Aroma noticed him coming through the door, her eyes going wide as she practically threw the papers to the ground to run to him, picking him up in a bone crushing hug as she planted wet kisses all over his face.

"Link! Thank the goddess you're okay! Where did you two go?! I was worried sick!" She began shouting, though as she noticed Kafei's absence she paused, moving to hold Link out at arms length. "Where's Kafei? Is he okay? Did something happen to him?!" She then continued, practically shaking Link for answers. Link, still reeling from the sudden embrace, quickly shook his head, gesturing to Madame Aroma to put him down, and when she did he took a moment to compose himself before signing.

'Kafei is fine, he is talking with the mayor. Sorry for worrying you, we took an... Unplanned trip,' Link explained, giving Madame Aroma a nervous smile.

"Well, you can tell me all about it, but first you are in major need of a bath, young man, and I'm sure Kafei is no better," the woman began as she ushered Link to the living room. "Wash up and I'll get some tea prepared, and I'm sure you boys are hungry as well so I'll have Shante make something for you to snack on while you're here," she went on as she picked out clean clothes for Link to wear, handing them off to him before gesturing towards the bathroom.

Link did as he was told, taking a moment to breathe as he shut the bathroom door behind him. While he appreciated Madame Aroma's enthusiasm, sometimes it was hard for Link to keep up with. After quickly bathing and changing into the clothes that were provided he headed back into the living room, Madame Aroma already having returned with a tray of tea, and Link thanked her as he sat at the table, beginning to sip at it before explaining to her what had lead to them taking the trip, and how it resulted in nothing; Link was careful to leave out the unsavory details however, keeping the recounting short and sweet. Not long after Shante came through the door, a tray of sandwiches in tow, and Link's stomach rumbled, having gotten his appetite back; he thanked Shante before digging in, and thanked her again as she fetched his dirty clothes to be washed.

After a few more moments for Kafei to compose himself, Mayor Dotour gave him a comforting pat on the head. While there were still a few things left to discuss, particularly what lead Kafei to feeling as if he had to find this temple, it could wait until later when he was in a much better headspace. For the time being, all that mattered was that the boys were back and safe.

When Kafei finally got his emotions under control, Mayor Dotour lead him from his office and across the lobby to the sitting room, where Link and Madame Aroma sat together. Kafei bit at his cheek as he gave his mother a sheepish apology, no doubt having been worrying to death over their absence.

When Kafei and Mayor Dotour came through the door Madame Aroma quickly stood as her son apologized. She paid it little mind however as she made her way over to him, scooping him up in her arms and leaving kisses on his face, much like she had done to Link, who was watching the unfolding interaction with a soft smile on his face, sipping at his tea; when Madame Aroma finally let Kafei go she kept her hands on his shoulders, a relieved smile on her face as she looked him over.

"I swear, you really need to stop disappearing like that! I thought it would be months before I saw you again! You're lucky I'm too happy that you're back to be angry with you," Madame Aroma sighed dramatically, dabbing at tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Truthfully, after the two boys hadn't shown up for the second day in a row, Madame Aroma went to the inn herself, fully intending on berating Nehran for keeping them locked up, only to learn that they had gone missing; of course, with Kafei's track record, she had assumed the worst, thinking that the months would fly by without even a word from her son or Link, so to have them both return quickly, safe and unharmed, she found it difficult to be too angry with either of them.

"Go get washed up, then you can join us at the table for tea and sandwiches," she then instructed, directing Kafei to the bathroom and giving him a loving pat to his head.

As Madame Aroma hugged Kafei, all that could be heard was a few muffled sniffles as he accepted the embrace. It didn't last too terribly long, but he more than welcomed the comfort. He even took the light scolding his mother gave him, nodding at her every word. He wasted no time in obeying her command, scurrying off to go wash up.

While Kafei was gone, Mayor Dotour turned to his wife, a look of concern on his face. Of course he was still thinking of the words his son had spoken earlier, his soul so heavy and worn from the traumas from the past year. To think something this major came about because the incompetency of his guards being unable to keep their mouths shut was humiliating, and he couldn't help but feel shame and failure as a parent.

"I think it's time some changes were made," he stated softly, taking a deep, pensive breath. He told Madame Aroma what Kafei had told him, and how he felt to hear how broken up their son was from everything. All the mayor wanted to do was make sure his family was taken care of, and yet it seemed like he didn't even know half of what was going on.

"I don't know what to do," Mayor Dotour finally admitted, the defeat settling in.

Madame Aroma raised her brow at her husband's expression, listening intently as he gave a more detailed recounting of the trip. She eyed Link at the table, who averted his own eyes, sinking in his chair a bit as he knew he was caught withholding the more dramatic parts, though, if she was upset about it she didn't make it known, instead she reached out to take one of her husband's hands in both of her own, giving him a comforting smile.

"Don't fret so much dear, no one would have thought something like this would have happened, it's as unexpected for us as it is for him, and I'm sure he understands that, now all we can do is be there for him while he tries to navigate this new part of his life," Madame Aroma spoke softly before giving Mayor Dotour a supporting kiss to his forehead.

As the two talked, Link couldn't help the feeling of guilt that settled in his chest, feeling as if it was his fault Kafei couldn't live his life as he had planned. Maybe he didn't do something right when he fought Majora, maybe he missed something while trying to help everyone around Termina; if he had just looked harder, fought harder, if he had done better, maybe Kafei wouldn't be in this situation. His ears laid flat as he stared into his cup, watching as the tea inside rippled with slight movements, and he thought it ironic, that they had been trying so hard to find a cure, but given the possibility he ran from it.

Of course, his refusal to go inside the temple was not unfounded, but he couldn't help but think if a cure really had been there, then Link had only dragged Kafei away from it, when he had promised to help him find it. Link sighed to himself as he set the cup on the table, and while he knew Kafei was ready to move on with his life now, he couldn't stop the feeling of defeat that settled in his stomach. He had failed Kafei.

Mayor Dotour accepted his wife's support and comfort, giving her a soft smile at the affection she gave him. He knew she was right, as she usually was, and would follow her lead when it came to their son. She had always been right there for the two of them, ready to offer up a solution to whatever problem that arose, and he would always be eternally grateful for it. Even now, with this unknown territory full of anguish that Kafei had been thrust into, the mayor knew that he and his wife would do whatever it took to make sure he would be taken care of.

As another thought came to mind, Mayor Dotour turned to Link, noticing how the boy tried to disappear into the furniture. Being aware of the argument between the two boys, he wondered if they'd managed to truly make up after it. Kafei was very obviously distraught from their fight, and he could only imagine Link felt the same way.

"I trust you have Kafei's best interest in mind, boy," the mayor stated, straightening up in his chair. He had no intention of striking any fear into Link, though he knew he needed to state himself clearly so he understood. "You have the experience with these sorts of places, and the dangers involved in them I'm sure. Even so, if there had been something that could aid Kafei in finding whatever solution he was seeking, you could see if that would have been something he would have been able to overcome. You pulled him out of a dangerous situation, and his mind has been cleared of such a foolish decision. He could have been seriously hurt or worse, but you didn't let that happen. So I want to thank you for keeping him safe, even from something he thought he could handle. You did a good thing, so don't overthink it too much. This will pass, and everything will settle."

As Mayor Dotour finished his thought, Kafei returned from the bathroom, sitting down in his place at the table. Unbeknownst to him of the conversations having taken place before his return, he innocently began to enjoy a sandwich and tea.

Link turned his attention to the mayor as he addressed him, and he stiffened a bit in his seat, expecting to be reprimanded for his cowardice. As Mayor Dotour continued to speak however, thanking him, Link stared at him, a bit taken back, though before he had the chance to respond at all Kafei stepped out of the bathroom; glancing at him as he sat down, beginning to eat, Link held his tongue, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth instead. Even if he wasn't able to respond, Mayor Dotour's words helped to settle Link's thoughts, at least for the time being.

"So have you two thought about what you're going to do when you go back to the inn? I'm sure Nehran is furious.." Madame Aroma questioned, concern furrowing her brow as she looked to the two boys. Link swallowed down the large mouthful he took before nodding to her.

'I plan to talk to her, she likes me, so I am hoping it will go well,' Link explained, giving Madame Aroma a hopeful smile. 'We were gone for a while, has anything happened in town?' He then asked, looking between Madame Aroma and the mayor, curious to know if anything noteworthy had happened in the time they were gone.

At Link's question, the mayor hummed softly. While there wasn't much change in the day-to-day life of the town, being in charge of things certainly lent itself to the ins and outs of everything involved.

"Aside from the normal complaints that usually happen, there has been a shortage of deliveries from the fisherman by the bay. He wouldn't really say much about what the issue was, but because of that the merchants have raised their prices and it's been causing a bit of an uproar with the townsfolk," Mayor Dotour explained. Kafei looked over to Link curiously. They'd just recently been to the bay, and there hadn't seemed to be a problem at the time, it was a bit concerning to hear about it.

"I suppose we could go talk to him about it? Nehran might not be too happy if we were to suddenly show up and leave right away again, but we could tell her that since the prices go up that we aren't able to get any fish for me to cook with, and she might understand," he suggested, looking between the other three. It would be a start to taking care of the issue, at any rate.

"I don't see why that would be an issue," Mayor Dotour stated slowly, though the way Kafei worded his statement caused a bit of confusion on his part. "Wait, son, did you say you've been cooking over there? I thought you were just doing cleaning up for her?" He asked, getting a shrug from Kafei in response.

"I've been doing the cooking, and then whatever else Nehran's asks that I do to help," he explained, watching as Mayor Dotour ran a hand over his face. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Link furrowed his brow a bit in thought at the mention of the fisherman having issues, though it seemed there wasn't much information to go on about what the issue was in the first place. He shared a look with Kafei before nodding along to his offer to head to the shore to check it out for themselves, however as the topic of the conversation shifted to what Kafei did at the inn he noticed Madame Aroma's face scrunch up in anger before she put her hands on the table, leaning forward.

"You do _all_ the cooking? I thought you were only doing cleaning. I swear, that woman has some nerve on her to make her think she can work you to the bone like that," she huffed, folding her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "Well, you at least have Link's help, right?" She then asked, raising her eyebrow.

'She does not let us work together most of the time, and we do not see each other much during the day, so I can not help him, only when Nehran is gone or not looking,' Link then chimed in, exposing the situation, which only seemed to make Madame Aroma's brow furrow further.

"She doesn't even like you see each other during the day?! How cruel of her to keep you apart like that! I'll go down there and give her an ear full-" Madame Aroma began ranting, and though Link was a bit taken back at how upset she had gotten over the fact they were kept apart, he waved his hands, interrupting her to get her attention, as he didn't want her to get _too_ angry at the situation.

'Do not worry, no need for that, I plan on talking to her about that too, I am confident she will agree, if she does not there is nothing stopping us from quitting, and she needs our help more than she cares to admit,' Link assured Madame Aroma, who huffed and grumbled a bit before sitting up in her seat once more, taking her tea cup in her hands.

"Fine, fine, but if you decide you need me to talk to her I am more than willing to have a little chat with her," she stated before taking a sip from her cup, and Link chuckled lightly in his throat as he thanked her for the offer.

As Madame Aroma began to rant and rave about the situation the boys were in, Kafei was glad that Link seemed to calm her down. If he were truly honest about it, he was just as upset about the set up of how they worked, but he also had grown used to it enough that it wasn't such a big deal. While he wasn't excited at the thought of going back to it, he was confident that Link would be able to convince Nehran to at least lighten their load of work a bit. He could only hope for that much.

After another hour of sitting with the mayor and his wife, the boys finally departed to head back to the inn. Kafei already lamented the fact that they were going back, wanting to extend their freedom as long as they could, but there was only so long they could put off the impending doom of Nehran's rage. Kafei kept a firm grip on Link's hand as they made their way through town, wishing for the best. When they walked in the door, she was at the desk, and catching sight of them she began to bow up, brows furrowing as she sneered.

"There you two are! Do you know how long it's been, where have you been? There's so much work backed up, and to disappear without so much as a word to where you went? I even had Madame Aroma coming around asking for you, and I couldn't even tell her anything because I didn't know anything! What do you boys have to say for yourselves?" She seethed, barely keeping her voice below sitting levels. Kafei bit at his cheeks hard as she berated them, trying to keep himself from shaking in anger. She didn't even sound the slightest but concerned, only anger for them leaving. 

Just as Nehran finished yelling at the boys, Kafei quickly excused himself from the coming conversation. As much as he wanted to be there with Link, he knew well enough that his presence was enough to upset Nehran. The less of him she had to see, the better chance they had for her to agree with their conditions. He began to head up the stairs toward their room with a sigh. He wasn't sure what they would do if Nehran didn't agree to give them a little leeway.

When they finally left to make their way to the inn Link swallowed down the lump in his throat, hoping desperately that his plan would work. Upon walking through the door it was only a moment before Nehran was up in arms, much like Link expected, and without wasting any time, as she ranted and raved Link stepped forward, sucking in a breath. _Here goes nothing._

'We are sorry, Miss. Nehran, we had gone out to get some fresh air and explore a bit because all the work had just been so overwhelming. We meant to be back before morning, but we had gone into unmapped territory and got lost,' he lied through his teeth, putting on a helpless face to garner her sympathy. Link liked the think he was a good man with just morals, but by no means would he call himself a saint, and sometimes lying was the best way to get his desired outcome.

Nehran watched Kafei depart with a glare before turning to Link. The boy began to explain the situation, giving her the most pitiful look. Honestly, if he had been anybody else then she would have sent them packing, but there was something about Link that she couldn't help but want to stick around. He was a good kid who did as he was told with little objection. He had a good head on his shoulders and rarely spoke back to his elders, what wasn't there to like?

"Fine. I still don't understand why you would go out so late, or how you got lost for so long, but don't make a habit of it. I suppose there's been a bit extra work I've had you putting effort into, so next time just say something instead of running off like that, alright?" Nehran instructed, wondering where all their senses had gone for the past month. It wasn't like Link to pull such a stunt, yet there they were. She knew Kafei had something to do with it, as he always did. First he got Anju mixed up with his trouble, and now he'd begun the same games with Link. She would put a stop to it sooner or later, Nehran silently vowed as she waited for Link's reaction.

Link was relieved to see Nehran had accepted his excuse, which meant it was time to go forward with the next phase of the plan, which would be the most volatile part. Mentioning Kafei.

'Of course. It would also help if you allowed Kafei and I to work together more often, so we could split the chores more evenly, it would be less strenuous that way,' Link then stated, almost trying to seem nonchalant while maintaining the innocent look on his face, looking up to Nehran with large and child like eyes.

Link's wide eyes and round features heavily played into Nehran's sympathetic side, but the fact that he was playing right into Kafei's hand left her feeling remorseful. She'd tried to get Anju to see Kafei's true nature, that he was just using her, and everything ended terribly so. Nehran could see Link headed down that same path, and while she wanted to try to stop it from happening again, there was little she could do since Link wasn't actually her child.

"I didn't want to overburden you, but if you feel you can handle the extra work then I guess I won't stop you from picking up Kafei's slack," Nehran stated, sniffing with an air of annoyance. She knew she needed to keep Link happy to continue receiving his assistance, and if that meant cutting Kafei just enough slack for him to let down his guard, then so be it. She could have enough patience for him to slip up and then she could hopefully convince Link that she'd been right the entire time.

As Nehran agreed Links eyes lit up, smiling brightly at the older woman. Of course, he knew that she would agree to it one way or another, he was just glad that it was going smoother than he had hopped.

'Thank you, Miss. Nehran, I am sure things will be much easier this way. I will go get Kafei and we will be ready to start today's work,' he informer her, smile still present on his face before he turned to head up the stairs, eager to tell Kafei the good news.

As Link thanked Nehran, she gave him a taut smile in return. She would let the boys have their little bit of freedom, but they would soon have to grow up and realize that part of adulthood was not getting what you want constantly. It would serve them well to learn that sooner than later, and as they were staying under her roof she would make sure of it. Link opened the door to their shared room he entered with a sly look on his face, puffing out his chest a bit triumphantly.

'No punishment for sneaking off, and got her to agree to letting us work together,' Link informed Kafei, shifting his weight onto one leg as he placed his hands on his hips. Call him cocky, but it almost felt like he just won a battle with a threatening monster, and he was proud of the accomplishment.

When Link entered into their room, Kafei had been laying on their bed. It had been just as they'd left it, no signs of movement in their absence. The bed was just as comfortable as he could recall, so much better than the dirt outside. To know they would be treated equally put Kafei's mind at ease, and he couldn't stop the grin spread across his face. It wasn't so much that he wanted Link to be as overworked as he was, but to be able to have more free time with him was an exhilarating thought.

"Oh, that's wonderful! We'll have so much more time for training, and we'll be able to see my parents, and maybe even go out to the ranch sometime," Kafei hummed, wrapping an arm around Link in his excitement. "Did you mention going to talk to the fisherman? She can't really say no if we tell her it's for my parents," he asked as well, scrunching up his face in thought. Of course, she really could always say no, but Kafei figured that she'd had to have learned by now that it didn't matter what she said since he would do it regardless.

A slight blush settled on Link's cheeks as Kafei wrapped an arm around him, though at his question Link's pride deflated. He had been so focused on getting Nehran to agree to them working together, that he had forgotten to ask about going to the bay entirely; he sighed as his shoulders slumped a bit, shaking his head.

'Forgot. Have to go down to start work anyways, we can ask then?' Link suggested, looking to Kafei with a quirked brow.

At Link's admittance to not asking about a new trip, Kafei gave him a smile. There was plenty of stuff needing to be taken care of, so it was no worries for one thing to be forgotten about. He gave the other boy a pat on the back as he opened the door, leading the way downstairs to get to work.

Nehran did give Kafei an earful about leaving without notice, and how unprepared she had been to take care of the whole inn by herself and with very little to feed the guests. There had been complaints about the subpar food they were being served because of it, and how the ingredients she was able to get at the market were ridiculously high in price. She mentioned how she hadn't even been able to buy any fish, to which Kafei's ears perked up. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Actually, my parents did mention how there's an issue with the fisherman at the bay. They asked that Link and I look into it to see if we could find out what's going on," Kafei explained. It might not have been the exact truth of the situation, but she couldn't interfere with a direct order from the mayor. Nehran let out a pained sigh, rubbing at her temples as she looked between the boys. It was definitely frustrating to hear about them being sent somewhere after running off, and it didn't help that they were so backed up.

"You two need to get to work around here. The sooner you get this place cleaned and the kitchen stocked up, the sooner you'll be able to head out to talk to that fisherman," she instructed. While it wasn't the greatest thing to hear, Kafei figured it would be the best option they had; she didn't outright deny them going out again, so they wouldn't end up defying her orders. He turned to look at Link, thinking about the best way to go about preparing. At least they could start helping each other out without fear of Nehran getting upset with them.

Link figured that Nehran wouldn't be a fan of the idea of them leaving so soon, so her reaction didn't come as much of a surprise. He shared a look with Kafei, humming as he thought about the best course of action. It wasn't hard to tell that the halls were in desperate need of cleaning, with the coming and going of guests dirt and grime had accumulated everywhere it could, and he could only imagine how bad the kitchen was with Nehran being the one doing the cooking.

'Clean the kitchen, head to the market, then focus on halls and vacant rooms after dinner?' Link proposed after a few moments of considering the best course of action. Though the kitchen was most likely going to take the most effort to clean, it was the most important, and had to be in good working order when dinner rolled around.

Kafei nodded in response to Link's game plan, knowing it would be the best course of action for them to get through the mountain of work as quickly as they could. From where he stood, Kafei could see just how bad of shape the kitchen had gotten to, with dirty dishes and scraps around. It was a wonder how there weren't any problems with mice or bugs with the way Nehran let the kitchen get out of hand. Deciding not to waste any time, Kafei got to work, starting with scrubbing out the dishes that were no doubt left from the entire fortnight they were gone.

Getting the entire inn back in order was a long, arduous task; by the end of the day, however, the kitchen was stocked and sparkling, and the hallways and vacant rooms were free of any dust and dirt, as if they had never left. Kafei was grateful that Link was able to remain by his side, making the work feel a lot less daunting, and time just seemed to pass by. They were finished in time to be able to join his parents for supper, to which they reported the good news of Nehran backing off a little. Madame Aroma was happy to hear that Nehran would be letting up on the boys, and they settled on leaving for the bay as soon as they were ready. After they finished eating the boys headed out for the night, and Kafei kept Link's hand in his own as they headed out into the cool evening air.

"I have to thank you for everything you did. Getting Nehran to let up makes things so much easier. Especially now that we can help each other with all the work. It'll go by so much more quickly, and I can even teach you more about how to cook," he stated, looking over to Link with a bright smile. His chest felt like it was pooling with warmth as he looked to his friend, and his heartbeat quickened as he thought about how close he'd been to ruining everything. Kafei knew he was an idiot, and would do everything he could to make sure Link wouldn't feel the need leave his side or hate him.

After saying their goodbyes and heading out for the night, Link kept his hand tightly in Kafei's, looking up to meet his eyes as he spoke, and Link gave him a nod before taking his hand to sign.

'Excited to learn! Will do my best,' Link returned Kafei's smile with his own. Even as bad as cooking as he was, with Kafei as his teacher he was confident that he couldn't fail. 'What do you want to do with the rest of the day?' Link then asked, tilting his head a bit.

Kafei scrunched up his nose in thought at Link's question. While he was tired from the hard work they'd put in, it was still too early yet to sleep. It had been so long since they'd begun working that they had a free moment together and it honestly left him to flounder a bit for ideas.

"Honestly, I don't mind doing anything so long as I can spend time with you," Kafei admitted softly, his cheeks warming at the thought. He couldn't get the thought out of his head how explosive their fight had been, and it had all been his fault. If he'd even taken the time to think through the decision to go to the temple, he would have realized just how stupid and irresponsible it all was, and wouldn't have dragged Link out that far. They wouldn't have fought, and instead they could have remained blissfully unaware of it all. The image of Link's face full of rage and pain was forever burned into Kafei's mind, and he knew he could never make it up to the other for putting him through all of it.

"We can do anything you want to do, just name it," Kafei stated. He meant every word, so long as he could stay by Link's side then he would want for nothing.

Link's smile only faltered for a moment as a slight blush settled on his cheeks at Kafei's choice of words, but it spread once again as he gave a soft chuckle. Putting a finger to his lips he hummed in thought, and somehow his thoughts wandered to when Kafei had offered to spar before, and Link figured that now would be a good time to make up for turning him down; his smile still present, he grabbed onto Kafei's hand once again, pointing towards the exit to Termina field as he lead him to it. Once they stepped foot into the grassy field Link wasted no time in shedding his gear, setting it off to the side before looking to Kafei.

'Spar,' he simply stated, his content smile having turning into an excited grin as he got into a fighting stance.

Kafei let himself be led outside the town walls, his eyes glued to the back of Link's head the entire time. While he could only guess so many choices for them to do, a grin still spread across his face as he watched Link shed his gear and suggesting to spar. He readied himself as well, more than happy to pass the time away.

After a few hours, the sun dipped well below the horizon, and the air carried a cool wind. It had grown too cold to carry on, so the boys packed up and headed back into town. Kafei headed into the kitchen of the inn and prepared them both some warm tea to take to the room, his body aching for relief. To say Link bested him in their practice was still a vast understatement; Kafei still had a lot to learn, and couldn't thank Link enough for his patience with teaching him. More often than not, Link threw him onto his back, Kafei slightly dazed as the other explained what he'd done wrong. It was the same as usual, and he couldn't help but feel as though he had hit a stalemate in his abilities.

When they were finally able to settle down, Kafei curled up against Link to share their warmth. Winter was coming soon, and the cold weather was already beginning to chill the nights. Even if they had a fire going, Kafei still enjoyed sharing his time with his friend. He knew after everything they'd been through, he needed to make sure it was clear.

"I know I've told you before, but I really appreciate you staying with me, Link," he murmured softly, taking Link's hands into his own. While he knew he still had a lot to make up for, to prove he truly meant it, Kafei didn't hold back on the words that came out. "Honestly, you are the absolute best thing that's happened to me with all of this that's come about, and I owe so much to you for not leaving. You would have had every right to leave, to not even give it another thought, but you still stuck around for me. I could never thank you enough for it. I owe you everything that I am and whatever you want. I'm forever indebted to you, and I want you to know that I mean it all. Whatever you want, whatever I have is yours. So long as you'll stick with me, I'll give you whatever it takes."

Their sparring session went much the same as their last, with Link holding the upper hand and easily besting Kafei, but Link enjoyed it nonetheless, and he could tell with every instruction he gave that Kafei took it to heart, getting just a bit better every time. Link's body was pleasantly sore as they headed back to the inn, an ache in his muscles that he enjoyed, though he found that he enjoyed curling up with Kafei even more so, the tea warming him from the inside out in much the same way.

He set his cup on the bedside table as Kafei began speaking, taking his hands, and much like Link expected, saccharine words fell from his lips that left him reeling. He could feel his cheeks growing hot and his heart beat against his chest as the other spoke, and he stared at the other for a few moments, searching for the right words to say, before moving to take his hands.

'Do not owe me, there is nothing I want more than to be able to be with you,' is what he settled on. Though his own words left his cheeks burning, they were nothing but the truth. As long as he could stay by Kafei's side, Link was content no matter what.

Link's words left Kafei feeling light, the same warm feeling he'd gotten before returning to his chest tenfold. To know that Link didn't want to go anywhere was a comfort and relief, and he grinned as he took the other's hands back into his own. Kafei let his eyes drift shut as he continued talking, completely at ease. He continued to give Link soft praises and hopes for him to stick around for as long as possible when something caught him off guard. He hadn't noticed it all night, but now that he'd really had a chance to settle down and let himself relax did he notice that the palms of Link's hands felt different. His eyes snapped open as he stopped midsentence, looking over. The palms of Link's hands had silvery scars that weren't there before. The skin was slightly raised, but Kafei knew well enough that they were new. He looked up to Link, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What happened? Where did those come from?" He asked softly, fearing that he already knew the answer. The only thing that came to mind was when they separated after their fight at the temple in Ikana.

As Kafei continued to sing sweet praises Link sat quietly, the tips of his ears hot as his heart burned in a steady rhythm. Suddenly however, Kafei stopped, and Link looked at him curiously, tilting his head a bit, though as he asked about the scars on his hands Link took his own pause. He had almost forgotten about the new scars that ran across his palms and fingers, and once again he was left reeling for a different reason, unsure of what he should tell the other; quickly, he took his hands again, wringing them together nervously as he averted his eyes. To him, it wasn't a big deal, they had been deep cuts, but they healed, and frankly Link just wanted to move on from everything that happened, but he knew Kafei would be angry with him for keeping it to himself, so he let out a small breath, keeping his eyes down as he began to explain.

'I did it, when I went into the woods, held my sword by the blade, but did not let go. It is fine though, healed now and did not feel it much to begin with, had plenty of scars before so I do not mind, it is okay,' Link explained, though he opted to spare Kafei of the details, not wanting to worry the other more than he already was.

As Link signed an explanation of how he got the scars on his hands, Kafei felt sick to his stomach. It was all his fault. Not only had they had that damned argument, but also now he was finding out Link had hurt himself. How could he possibly ask Link to stay when things had gotten out of hand so much to the point of physically hurting? Kafei studied Link for a moment before pulling him close into a tight embrace. There were so many mixed emotions hitting him all at once, but he didn't want to upset Link with the tears that threatened him.

"No, Link, it's not okay. It's not okay to hurt yourself like that. No matter what you're feeling, whatever causes any negative emotions, you have to find a different way to get those bad feelings out. You can really hurt yourself to the point it can't be fixed," Kafei mumbled into Link's ear, curling up tight into him. Kafei knew it was his fault for Link harming himself, but he didn't want to let the other go for fear of everything slipping away like a bad nightmare. "Please don't hurt yourself like that again. If you're hurting inside we've got to talk it out. You come to me and we'll deal with it, but I don't want you hiding your hurt if I can help." As Kafei spoke, his voice cracked through the bubble that formed in his throat, his feelings toward himself conflicting with the words he told Link. What a hypocrite.

Link stiffened as he was suddenly pulled into a hug, Kafei holding onto him tight. After a moment he relaxed into it, resting his hands lightly on the other's back, though truthfully, he didn't quite understand Kafei's reaction; he had gotten hurt plenty of times before, what did it matter if it was by his own hand or by a monster's? Besides, hurting himself was never the intention, though he did nothing to stop it. Even if he didn't fully understand why, he could tell that Kafei was distraught however, the waver in his voice as he clung to him making that point evident, and Link felt a familiar guilt settle in his stomach, knowing that it was his fault the other felt the way he did, and he knew he needed to fix it. He spent a few moments softly rubbing the other's back before gently pulling away to sign.

'Please do not be upset, I am okay, see?' Link gave Kafei a smile, hoping to drive home his point, though it dropped slightly as he continued. 'Everything that happened.. It was... Difficult, I am sorry I did not handle it better, but.. Best if we put it behind us, right? It happened, there is nothing we can do to change that, so no point in dwelling on it,' he stated, as hypocritical as it was coming from him, as it seemed dwelling on things he couldn't change was his specialty, mostly he was just trying to say what he thought might help Kafei in the moment.

While Link was smiling and acting as if nothing were wrong with what happened, Kafei still couldn't help but feel like he'd been entirely at fault for the scars on Link's hands. Sure, he'd gotten hurt before during his adventures saving both Termina and his home land, but it had never been anything he had intentionally done. Kafei knew he was the reason that Link had been so upset that he hurt himself, and he couldn't stop the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even though Link wanted to move on, even as Kafei reluctantly nodded, he couldn't stop thinking about how it was all his fault. With a sigh, he wordlessly curled back up against Link, chewing on his cheek as the thoughts kept bearing down on him.

One thought that struck Kafei was how unfair he'd been to Link over the past couple of weeks. He'd been secretive and withheld information, making the selfish decision to try and cure himself without even bothering to talk to Link about it. Even if they were to find the cure, what was he to do? Link was right that there wasn't anything for him to return to, nothing that he truly wanted. He would enter the monotonous routine of taking over the role of the mayor for his father, day in and day out. Not only that, but what would that mean for Link? It would have been even more unfair to him to leave him behind like that. He finally had somebody who could relate to being an adult stuck in the body of a child, how could Kafei abandon him to continue dealing with it? He couldn't do that to Link. Kafei didn't want the other to leave, and he sure didn't want to give him any reason to.

Though Kafei agreed to let it go, Link could tell it was still bothering him, so silently and gently he slipped a hand into Kafei's, giving it a soft squeeze as a wordless apology for bring up the sour feelings. It wasn't long before Link felt the exhaustion take over him from the long day, and soon, he was fast asleep. In the morning they woke up as usual, getting ready for the day before going over what they needed before heading to the bay; it wasn't much, just arrows and red potion, and thankfully, since it was just the two of them, they didn't need to pack for a long trip since they would be able to jump the gate this time around. The morning passed by quickly, even as Kafei's mind would wander to the knowledge of the scars on Link's hands, and the guit he felt for being the cause.

They informed Nehran that they would be leaving, then headed to Kafei's parents to have breakfast before going to the market. Madame Aroma lectured them on being safe, and even took a few minutes to berate Kafei for convincing Link to travel to Ikana in search for the temple, having had time to stew on it since the two's return; Link felt bad, knowing the conversation they had last night, but he stayed silent on the matter. 

After finishing their breakfast and waving a goodbye the two stopped by the market to pick up what they needed, then headed out the gates of town. Link called for Epona on his ocarina, and gave a few pets to her head, thinking how it was nice to see her again after how bitter he had felt about having to part ways with her before. Kafei gave Epona an affectionate pat for her efforts in helping them, and after being helped up he hung on tightly to Link as they rode through the fields of Termina into the sandy terrain. Once they arrived, it was hard to miss what the issue was, the beach was _crawling_ with Like Likes. Link grimaced as he backed Epona up far from the monsters, behind a few of the small painted walls that lined that path, before hopping down.

'Like Like's, suck you into their body and steal your stuff,' Link explained to Kafei, assuming that he probably wasn't familiar with the creature, city boy he was. 'Stay close,' he then instructed before taking Kafei's hand, drawing his sword with his free hand.

He avoided as many as he could, trying to get through to the fisherman's house as quick as possible, though with how many there are, he still had to slice through a handful before reaching the gate. Thankfully, it seemed they were leaving the gated grassy area alone, and they we're able to make it through without a scrape, tough they still hurried to get to the door, Link sheathing his sword before knocking quickly.

Of course, reading about creatures in books were entirely different from experiencing them in person. Upon arriving at Great Bay, seeing the sheer size and number of Like Likes that overtook the beach was concerning, and Kafei felt his heart pound in his chest as he looked over them. A sense of revulsion hit as he looked at them, their gelatinous masses reminding him of the creature within the temple. Before his thoughts could carry him too far away, Link had taken ahold of his hand and brought Kafei back to the situation at hand. He gave a slight nod as the proceeded to make a run for it, Link slicing his way through the monsters as they headed for the fisherman's hut. It didn't take long for the door to crack open, the boys being dragged inside before slamming back shut.

"What are you kids doin' out there? Did you somehow miss the hordes of those beasts out there?" The fisherman asked, eyeing the boys incredulously. Kafei bit his lip, looking at Link for a moment before turning back to the man.

"Sir, my name is Kafei, and I'm Mayor Dotour's son. This is Link, and we came to ask about what's going on with deliveries, but we can see you can't really get out to the ocean with all of these creatures. What can we do to help you?" Kafei asked, using his most mature and diplomatic voice. Of course the fisherman probably thought they were weird before, so they had to make sure he knew they were serious.

"Well, those monsters will take whatever you've got, so I suggest you stop fooling around and get back to town. They'll probably head back into the water any day now, it's just been taking a bit longer than usual," the fisherman told them, and Kafei couldn't help sigh at his dismissive tone. Once again, it looked like he and Link were going to have to prove that there was more to them than people would believe.

Link was a bit surprised to be suddenly pulled in, blinking a few times as the fisherman spoke. Though he recovered quick enough, watching the fisherman's expression as Kafei introduced them, and he could pick up how it changed slightly with distaste; Link had to fight the scowl that threatened to form on his own face as he and Kafei were blatantly disregarded by the man, once again being seen as nothing but children.

'I assure you we are more than capable of taking care them, we would not have made it to your hut if we were not. Now, do you want help or not?' While Link tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible, he couldn't help how his brows furrowed in annoyance, being reminded of how the outside world only saw them for how they appeared.

Though he tried not to think about it, the feeling of guilt settled in his chest slightly. If he hadn't stopped Kafei from venturing into the temple, then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore, he would be an adult, and the world would see him as he was, rather than the child that he appeared; even if Link would still be stuck, at least Kafei wouldn't. Link clenched his jaw a bit, shoving the thoughts down as he tried to focus back in on what was happening.

The fisherman looked between the two boys with a raised brow. While Kafei obviously had been raised with political surroundings, Link was very matter-of-fact and got straight to the point. He could even recall the boy helping him get a pictograph of the pirate, so he knew well enough what the kid was capable of.

"Aw, t'hell with it. If you boys want to try and get rid of them, be my guest. But you don't come crying to me if they steal your gear," the fisherman finally stated, crossing his arms. He then offered the boys help, within reason, for their efforts. Kafei looked to Link with stars in his eyes, excited to finally be doing something to help others out again.

"So your sword seems to work well. Would arrows work on them? Honestly I'd feel a bit better if you didn't have to get so close to them," Kafei stated, his voice getting softer with his last statement. The idea of Link getting too close and sucked up sent a shiver down Kafei's spine, and he didn't want to dwell too much on the thought of what he would do if that were to happen. With how many of them there were, if they could take the Like Likes out from a distance, Kafei could admit he would feel much better about it.

When the fisherman finally decided to let them help, Link let out a small breath of relief, smiling to Kafei as he turned to him. He gave a hum to his question, taking a moment to think over the best plan of action.

'Arrows work, but since there are so many only using arrows would take a while... Have to use my sword, but do not worry, will be careful,' Link reassured the other with a smile.

He gave a quick wave to the fisherman before heading back out the door and into the gated patch of grass. Looking over the beach and the sea of Like Likes, it was clear that the gated area was a safe spot, the monsters avoiding going past the small stone walls, and he gave a small nod to himself before turning to Kafei.

'Stay by the gate and shoot from there,' Link instructed before unsheathing his sword. He figured Kafei would be safe if he stuck to the grass, instead of venturing out and getting any closer than necessary, Link wasn't too concerned with himself however, he had dealt with many Like Likes before, and he was confident enough that he would be able to hold his own.

Heading out of the gates he quickly went on the defense, dodging and strafing out of the way of the monsters between swipes of his sword. Link sliced through the mass of Like Likes, and between him and Kafei they were able to clear a majority of the monsters within a few minutes; Link had finished off one of the few remaining Like Likes when suddenly, before he was able to turn around, one had come up from behind him, sucking him up into it's mouth. He was more annoyed than anything, holding his breath and flailing around as he tried to get the monster to spit him back out, and when it finally did regurgitate him back into the sand, he was _covered_ in slime, and of course, his shield was missing from his back.

With a huff he got up, sand sticking to the slime on his body, and though the feeling was disgusting, he picked up his sword, making quick work of the offending Like Like. It spit his shield back out, also covered in a layer of slime, and he grimaced as he picked it up, attempting to shake off what he could from the shield.

Kafei listened to the instructions given to him, feeling confident enough in his abilities to be able to handle the Like Likes. Taking the bow, he nocked an arrow and aimed at the nearest enemy, easily sending it flying out. Unfortunately it didn't die, and he watched as it flailed at the attack. Kafei was quick to send another arrow, repeating the process several more times until the Like Like died. He continued on, watching as the enemies died, a triumphant feeling in his chest as he watched them succumb to the attacks; out of the corner of his eye, he watched Link attacking them up close and killing them more efficiently. It didn't take long for them to take care of a majority of them, and soon there was a very sparse amount of them dotting the beach. Kafei managed to use his last arrow to kill one more, and before he could decide to go gather up arrows in the debris, he turned in time to see Link get swallowed by one of the remaining Like Likes. Kafei's heart dropped to his stomach as he rushed out from behind the gate, running to where Link had just been. Just as he got to the spot, Link was spat back up and killed the offending monster, entirely covered in mucus.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" Kafei asked, and while his heart was pounding in his chest, he was hesitant to reach out to the other. While he wanted to check Link for any injuries, the slime was obviously quite thick and rather disgusting to even look at, let alone touch. Thankfully most of the Like Likes that they hadn't killed had began to retreat back into the ocean, leaving them with relative safety out in the open.

'Fine,' Link assured Kafei as he watched the few remaining Like Likes head into the ocean. He then attempted to shake off the smile on his body, most of it stayed put however, sticky and viscous, so with a grumble, Link made his way over to the water and, deciding he'd rather be wet than slimy, got into the water to wash himself off the best he could; he wiped the slime from his shield, dunking his head under the water to rid himself of the gross material. Once he decided he was clean enough he made his way back out of the water and onto the shore, shaking off the water in an attempt to at least get partially dry.

Though he was able to get his shield back from the monster, there was the possibility that it stole materials from his pouch, something he learned the hard way, so he sat down in the sand, resigning himself to going over everything in his pouch to make sure he wasn't missing anything important. He began pulling things from his pouch, setting them down before him as he made a list in his head.

_Arrows, a handful of Deku Nuts, two bottles of red potion, a bottle of green potion, another with various beetles and worms, three empty ones, the hookshot, his bomb bag, the Lens of Truth, crumpled up old maps from temples he had traversed, the map of Termina, a few compasses in varying working conditions, the Ocarina of Time, the pictograph, his fishing hole pass, the bombers notebook, his rupee pouch, and the Fairy Sword._

All of his equipment seemed to be intact, much to his relief, but everything meant _everything,_ so he began to pull out his masks as well, going through the same process of listing them off in his head. One by one he set the masks in the sand, and soon enough he was left with an almost completely empty pouch, having left the Fierce Deity mask tucked away, though he was able to feel for it to know it was there; thankfully, all his masks were present as well, and he was able to relax knowing that the Like Like hadn't swiped anything important.

Kafei watched as Link headed out into the water, lip curling at the thought of how disgusting the slime must have felt for the hero to willingly go into the water. After the impromptu bath, Kafei rose a brow at the other emptying the contents of his pouch right there on the beach. There were so many gadgets that he was intrigued about. There was an odd looking piece with glass in it, and the number of maps did catch his eye as well. Before he could ask about anything, however, Link began to pull out his masks as well.

It was so amazing to see just how much Link had accumulated throughout his journey. So much history, so many stories that it would have been practically impossible to imagine anybody else taking on such a feat. Kafei was content to silently watch as he emptied everything out, though the sight of one of the masks caused his brows to furrow. Of course, he hadn't thought about it in some time, but it made sense for Link to have the mask that he'd formed with Anju. They'd given it to him as their witness, after all. Without much thought, Kafei reached over and picked it up, looking it over for a moment before settling to stare at the front of it. 

As Link started putting his items away a realization hit him as his heart dropped. _The Wedding Mask._ He was sure it was something Kafei didn't want to see, yet he didn't even think twice about it as he pulled it from his pouch. He turned to look at Kafei, but before he could even reach for it the other boy was already picking it out of the sand, and Link swallowed the lump in his throat as he studied the other's face as he stared at the reflective surface of the mask in his hands.

It was a weird feeling, staring at the mask. It had been made only months before, but it felt like another lifetime. It took Kafei a moment to realize the weird feeling he felt was hollow, the mask holding no meaning anymore. Kafei wasn't with Anju in any sense of the word, and instead of the usual ache that came with the thought, there was just the acceptance of fact. Kafei wasn't with Anju, and he was stuck as a child with Link. It was as much fact as saying Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma were his parents, or that he had red eyes. It was a fact that Kafei found his peace with. He didn't need to be an adult to be happy, and the mask only served the purpose of taking up space.

Wordlessly, Kafei stood up, and with one last glance, he launched the mask with all of his might toward the horizon, straight into the ocean. The sun glinted off the mask as it hit the water, making a small splash before sinking down beneath the waves. It was now gone forever, the last remaining proof of his intimate relationship with Anju. Suddenly, Kafei stood, and Link watched as he reeled back, his eyes wide as he realized what Kafei was doing. His eyes followed the mask as it went through the air, staring slack jawed in shock, seemingly frozen in place. Of all things he thought Kafei would do, this was not one of them.

Kafei stood there for a moment, watching the water bob about until a giggle escaped out of him. Whirling about, he looked to Link with wide eyes, and the grin to match.

"Did you see that?" He asked breathlessly, taking a seat by the hero's side once more. It was exhilarating to think about how he'd been so scared before, remembering what Link had said about being left with no one, and the scars on his hands, the pain Kafei had caused, that he was finally able to move on and be better, for himself and for Link. "I don't want to bother with finding a cure anymore. Even if I do, I wouldn't be as happy as I already am," he admitted, letting out a soft sigh. "I like where I'm at now. I like being able to go on adventures, learning how to shoot arrows, and riding on horses. I like that I'm experiencing all these new things, as dangerous as it might be. Even putting up with people looking down on me is tolerable, and it's all thanks to you, you know. I might be cursed, but at least it's something we can share in common, and you don't have to go anywhere. I like it this way."

As the other boy began to giggle, Link's eyes fell to him, and when he turned around he was smiling, and Link's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion. His eyes stayed glued on Kafei as he sat down next to him once again, and as he spoke, Link's shock and confusion gave way to happiness, glad that Kafei felt ready to move passed what had happened, and that he enjoyed living his life as it was with Link; unexpectedly, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders as well, a relief that he didn't quite know that he needed. If Kafei was ready to move on, then so was Link. A smile spread on his own face before he grab onto Kafei's sleeve, holding onto it for a moment before moving to sign.

'Happy you feel that way, like it this way too...' Link gave a small pause, his expression softening as he looked to Kafei's eyes. '..I am proud of you,' he finished, his soft smile still present as he kept his eyes on the other, moving to gently take his hand.

After a few minutes of sitting on the beach, Kafei in happy silence, he began to help Link gather his belongings back up before heading back to the fisherman's hut to let him know if their progress. Thankfully the Like Likes returned back to their home under the water, and it was safe to go back out, with the exception of the usual Leevers that roamed about. As thanks, the fisherman promised an extra large haul for the mayor and his wife the next time he made a delivery. Not long after, the boys began to head back to town to continue their day.

As Kafei sat behind Link on Epona, he couldn't stop the smile that settled on his lips, replaying the morning over in his head. He couldn't believe he'd actually thrown the mask in the ocean, letting go of everything he'd once treasured. The broken promises to Anju regarding the cure, the pent up frustration of feeling stuck, and the relief of letting it all wash away in the ocean was like finally being able to fill the lungs with air after being unable to for so long. He felt like he could finally move on, and to let go of the anxiety of being weighed down by what he couldn't change. Even if he were still cursed, at least he had Link by his side, no matter what happened. He was happy to find peace in his position, and he couldn't wait to share the news.

As soon as they made it back to town, Kafei lead Link by the hand to let his parents' home. Over the course of lunch, he let them know of their success in helping the fisherman, as well as the events after. Even still, the smile wouldn't wash away as he mentioned how he overcame the negative feelings thanks to his friend. He was finally moving on, and he couldn't have been happier.

Heading back to town, Link was more than happy to stop by Kafei's parents before heading to the inn, wanting to change out of his still wet clothes. Once he was dry he joined Kafei and his parents at the table for lunch, his stomach hungry from the work, and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as Kafei recounted what had happened.

It wasn't long after they finished eating that they headed back to the inn, unsurprisingly being immediately put to work by Nehran. Thankfully, with their new arrangement, the work was much more bearable, and with the both of them taking whatever moment they could to help each other, it was done much quicker as well, only taking a break for dinner; when the work day was over they were quick to retire to their room, worn out from the day. Link went through the process of kicking off his boots and shedding his gear before settling down to sit on the bed, stretching out his pleasantly sore muscles where he sat.

After lunch, the boys headed back to the inn, and Kafei dutifully got to work. While it wasn't much different than normal, everything still seemed less heavy than before. The work load was more tolerable, and it was a pleasant change of pace for Nehran to allow them to work together for once. He felt like it was easier to breathe as he went about with the chores, and went without complaint for much of the evening. As usual, Link was able to help Kafei dole out bowls for supper, and after everyone was fed and dish cleaned, they were finally able to call it a night.

When they got upstairs, Kafei noticed in the mirror that he'd spilled some sauce on his shirt from preparing dinner. With a soft grunt, he pulled the dirty garment off and tossed it to the side to deal with later. Pulling open the chest drawer, Kafei grabbed a simple green top and easily pulled it on. Just as he was about to close the drawer, a glint caught his eye, realizing it was the Pendant of Memories. After Anju had returned it to him, he had buried it underneath the clothes he'd kept at the inn. In all honesty, he'd forgotten that it was sitting in there, hidden from view. While it was still sad to think that it was a reminder of what was no more, it was really just jewels melded together to form a piece of jewelry. It only held as much meaning as it was given, and it was truly a shame to hide such a work of art away. Pulling the necklace out by the chain, Kafei glanced at his reflection as he placed it around his neck. While it felt foreign to wear it once more, the weight of the piece forgotten with time, it still felt familiar and right. After all, it was just a piece of jewelry.

Turning around, Kafei made his way over to the bed where Link was, flopping over and curling up close to him. He held on tight, as if the other might up and disappear if he didn't, taking a deep breath. A light feeling took hold of his chest, excitement for what lay ahead. Things were finally turning out okay, even if it weren't exactly how he expected. Even if something were to go wrong, at least he knew Link was still there by his side.

"Stay with me, forever and ever," Kafei mumbled, yawning softly as he buried his face into Link's chest. Everything would turn out the way it was supposed to, even if he didn't know yet how it was supposed to be.

Link eyed Kafei as he noticed him pause by the dresser, raising a brow as he wondered what it was the other was looking at. It wasn't long for his silent question to be answered as Kafei pulled the Pendant of Memories from the drawer, and at first, Link worried his lip, watching Kafei for his reaction, though he was able to breathe a sigh of relief as the other put it around his neck, wearing it like he used to when they had first met; a soft smile gave way on Link's face as Kafei moved to hold onto him, and in turn he wrapped his arms around the other boy, burying his face into the top of his hair as he gave a hum in response, as a way to say 'of course' without using any words. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, comfortable and content in each others embrace.


	12. Song and Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter this time around, some things are gonna Go Down so consider this a cool down before that lmao

The week continued on, and as it got colder, now in the winter months, there was a noticeable influx of gusts at the inn, people visiting family or on vacation, or simply passing by and needing a warm place to stay. On top of that, they had even gotten a couple of jobs around town, helping to clear ice from the stone of the streets, or helping to unloading large deliveries for the shops in town, but even with the added work Link couldn't complain, he was able to work with Kafei, which made whatever task much more enjoyable; he was able to see just how much better Kafei was doing as well, after throwing the Wedding Mask into the ocean, there was a noticeable shift in his demeanour. Of course, Kafei was still Kafei, and his attitude still remained intact, but he was more relaxed, Link noticed, and he couldn't help the smile on his face or the warm feeling in his chest when he would look to the pendant around his neck, knowing that he was okay.

In their moments alone, tucked away in their shared room, there were small changes as well. The touches they shared were still soft, but they felt more tender, and Kafei still poured out honey sweet words and pleas for Link to stay, and while they still made his face red and his heart flutter, Link found he had grown used to it, able to even reciprocate with his own saccharine praises every now and again, when he could build up the courage.

Kafei found himself completely immersed in the new routine of his life. Of course, he'd already gotten used to staying and working at the Stock Pot Inn with Link, but he had finally fully embraced the way of living without any thought of finding the chance to return to his old life as an adult. Instead, he let himself find the responsibility for his line of work and trying to relax and live as a child in his free time. As the weather turned and there were less chances for outdoor training, the boys found a friend in Agus the swordsman. In exchange for keeping the entryway of his shop clear of any debris, he allowed them shelter from the weather to train when they had the free time to do so. Thankfully, with Nehran backing off on the duties she gave them, they found plenty of chances to keep the bargain going among the other jobs they'd obtained. It was busy, but not entirely overwhelming, and Kafei found himself enjoying his days.

One evening after having supper with his parents, the boys returned to their room at the inn, Kafei was preparing himself for bed when he noticed Link making an immediate beeline for their bed. While he usually wouldn't say anything, Kafei had become increasingly aware of the fact that the other never looked to the mirror. He knew looks didn't matter, but it seemed like Link actively avoided it rather than not caring, and it had begun to plant seeds of concern.

"Link?" Kafei asked softly, turning to look at him with furrowed brows. While he didn't want to cause any distress for bringing it up, he wanted to settle the worry he felt. If there wasn't a reason to worry, he could get past it, but if there was then he wanted to help Link however he could. "Can you come here please? I want you to do something with me," he requested, urging the other to join him by the vanity.

After this particular day of work Link did much the same of shedding his gear and quickly getting into bed, expecting the night to go as it normally did. He turned his attention to Kafei as he called for him, sitting up on his elbows, though at his request, Link hesitated, seeing that Kafei was standing by the mirror. It seemed tonight would not be going as normal after all. Usually, he avoided mirrors, his reflection something he found a great distaste for. He didn't like the way he looked, and he didn't like being reminded of the fact that he was a child, not only that, but it also stirred up sour memories of facing off against himself deep within the water temple; to Link, the further he could be away from any mirrors, the better. He eyed the mirror for a moment before moving to get up, walking over to where Kafei stood, though he kept his distance, standing to the side and away from the mirror.

'What is it?' He asked, though he felt he already knew the answer, and he was dreading it.

It didn't take a genius to notice how Link eyed the mirror before approaching or how he chose to stand away from it, solidifying Kafei's hunch. The thought of Link purposely going out of his way to avoid looking at his reflection weighed on his chest, and he bit his cheek for a moment before taking Link's hands. He wanted to understand why Link wouldn't look in the mirror, and tried to think of the most delicate way to bring it up.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Kafei finally asked, looking into Link's blue eyes. He was sure that all the things Link had to say were sappy, positive words that would remain between them, and hoped what he had to say would help.

At Kafei's question Link paused, looking down to their joined hands before looking back up to Kafei's face. His cheeks flushed slightly as he thought of all the things he could say, but he knew he had to be careful, he was treading on thin ice that could very easily break and give way to the feelings he held in his heart, and Kafei didn't need to know the true nature of them; Link bit his lip nervously before taking his hands, sucking in a breath before beginning to sign.

'I see... Someone who has been through a lot, someone who deserves every good thing he could ever want, someone that I am proud to call my friend, that has a big heart and... Very nice eyes.. And soft hair, and... A smile I am sure even the goddesses are jealous of,' Link quickly found himself dissolving into dangerous territory as he kept his eyes on Kafei's face, and the red shade on his cheeks deepened as he stopped himself, letting out a small chuckle. 'Guess that is pretty cheesy though,' He stated nervously, finally averting his eyes to look off to the side.

Kafei's cheeks warmed at all the sweet words Link used to describe him, though he pushed past the feeling since he now had what he needed to know. He gave the other an almost sad smile before looking back to his reflection, looking over it. Of course Link would only have positive words of affirmation about him, even after all of the ugliness he'd shown Link over the course of the months they'd been together; Link knew all the dirty secrets and sour thoughts, and still only thought loving things about him.

"When I look at myself, I see a mop of wild, unmanageable hair. My eyes are way too big for my face, and my jaw is tiny. I have the face of a child, even though I know that's not who I truly am," Kafei stated softly, glancing over to look at Link. He knew that the other would overlook any of his flaws, especially with the amount of time they chose to spend together. "I look in the mirror, and I see all these things I don't like. I don't like that I can't do anything to change it, but then I begin to think about what I have done, what I've accomplished. I think about things that make me feel good about myself, and I remind myself how far I've come with what I've been given. I think about you, and the cheesy ways you've described me. How you don't see me the way I do, and how you wouldn't like me to be so down on myself," Kafei admitted, taking a teasing tone as he used Link's phrasing. He fully turned to face Link, taking his hands once more.

"When I look at you, I see the face of somebody who's taken on so much more than anybody should, and overcame every bit of it. Somebody who gives everything he can and then some, without asking for anything in return. Your heart is bigger than anybody else's and I just want the world for you. I just want to see you happy and want for nothing, and it makes _me_ happy to be able to see that and try to bring that to you. Besides, your hair is twice as soft as mine, even though I've never seen you use a hairbrush, and your eyes are bright as can be," Kafei told him, keeping eye contact even through the blush that crept onto his cheeks. He was being as honest as he'd been, and hoped beyond anything that his words would help. "Link, what I'm trying to say is that I've noticed you don't look at yourself in the mirror, and I don't want you to stress about it, but I want you to see yourself the way I see you, and find it in you to hold that love in your heart the way you've shown me," he finally murmured, ending with another smile. Even though he'd started somber, he felt optimistic Link would take his words to heart.

Link's brow furrowed slightly as Kafei spoke, hearing how the other saw himself leaving a small ache in his chest, though he wondered just where he was going with this. He kept his eyes trained on Kafei as he looked back to him, taking his hands once again, the words that followed making butterflies swarm in his stomach that he was sure would come spilling out, his face turning a couple shades darker, Kafei's sweet words made tears threaten to form in his eyes, but quickly he blinked them away; to have his avoidance of mirrors called out, in such a way no less, left Like reeling, embarrassed and partially ashamed of his cowardice. The soft smile on Kafei's face eased his nerves, even just slightly, and after a few moments he looked away once again, letting his eyes fall to the floor as he nodded slightly, taking his hands to sign.

'I can try..' He finally stated. Taking a breath he glanced over at the mirror, and though he was just out of range to be able to see himself in it, he still felt a pang of nerves in his chest, and quickly, he looked away, back down to the floor boards. It was going to be a process, undoubtedly a long one, but he hoped that with Kafei's help he wouldn't be a lost cause completely.

As Link agreed to make the effort of looking into the mirror, Kafei's grin widened. Of course it would take time for the boy to come to terms with accepting himself, and Kafei was going to be there for him every step of the way. Deciding not to push it any further, Kafei took Link's hand once more and led him to bed, feeling promise in his chest that they would be alright. Before falling asleep, Kafei made sure to tell Link more positive things about him, so that he would believe those words even just a bit.

Over the course of several weeks, Kafei continued to work with Link on accepting how he looked, through words he gave the other as well as giving him exercises to do on his own, such as telling himself the same words Kafei told him, slowly working their way on getting him to look in the mirror. With Kafei's help and encouragement, Link slowly began to get better, working to accept the current state of his body. Of course, it was still a work in progress, as Link himself was, but there was progress nonetheless, regardless of how small it may be.

The days seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, melting away from the calendar, and soon, it was a handful of weeks later, and Link sat next to Kafei, where he usually was, having breakfast while Madame Aroma went on about some large event she was hosting, trying to rope Kafei into coming along. She was only allowed one celebration a year to go all out on. Of course, with the Carnival of Time it was a public event, so she couldn't do whatever she wanted, but the winter months brought with it the celebration of the Goddess of Time, and everyone around Termina always paid her their respects in their own ways; and Madame Aroma's was throwing a party for the higher ranking members of society. It was the biggest event for the couple outside of the carnival, and one the postmistress took great pride in. There wouldn't be anything in the world that would put off throwing the party, and there would be no excuse valid enough for Kafei to get out of attending.

"Mama, don't you think I'm a little old for you to force me to come?" Kafei asked her incredulously, already knowing it was a losing battle. As he got older, every year he would try to get out of it, and every year he stood right by his mother's side as she introduced him to every guest. It seemed that this year would be no different.

"You're going and that's final. Besides, the clothes that I got your for it when you were younger should fit you again! You wouldn't want to waste such a good opportunity to show it off, would you?" Madame Aroma hummed.

Of course, no matter what Kafei said, Madame Aroma was not taking no for an answer. Being reminded of how how clothes from younger days being able to fit once more brought an ugly look to his face, though he quickly hid it by shoving food into his mouth. It was ridiculous to think he was still putting up with her insistence baffled him, internally wanting to be past it already. It wasn't so much that he minded the event itself, but how he had to dress in his finest clothes for people he neither knew nor cared for, along with the fact that the party had come to be more for political reasons than to actually celebrate the Goddess of Time. It was all incessantly a waste of Kafei's time. Link couldn't help but feel sorry for Kafei, being dragged to such a stuffy sounding event. He was sure Madame Aroma wouldn't want him coming along to a party like that, so he made note to apologize to Kafei later for not being able to be there to give him moral support. Though, seeming to read his mind, Madame Aroma turned her attention to him.

"It would be a good experience for Link too, don't you think? How many parties have you been to before, dear?" She cooed, giving Link a smile, who looked at her, blinking a few times in confusion. _She can't be serious._

'I have not been to any, but... Are you sure you want me to go to such an important event? I am not really... Fit for that kind of thing...' Link shuddered at the thought. A room full of people was never his first choice of places to be, let alone when he was expected to be primed and proper, and he could only think of ways that it would all go horribly wrong.

"Of course I want you to go silly! Oh, don't look so down about it, it'll be fun! It's this coming weekend, make sure to be here early so we can get everything ready before guests arrive," Madame Aroma instructed, an almost sing-song tone to her voice. It was clear she wouldn't be taking any objections on the matter, so begrudgingly Link nodded, not looking forward to what the weekend had in store. As Madame Aroma rounded on Link, Kafei practically choked on his food, swallowing what he could to try to help.

"Ma, Link's from a different world than that, I don't think it's a good idea to force him to go," he told his mother, trying to save Link the same hassle he knew he would be dealing with. From the corner of his eye, he could see the look his father shot his way. It was a look that said to stop pushing it; the party was, after all, the biggest event of Madame Aroma's social life for her to do as she pleased, and nobody would tell her no. Instead, Kafei continued on, trying to get Link out of having to attend, even going so far as promising to do extra chores to prepare for the party and the Carnival of Time as well as for the following weeks after. That was the least he could do.

"Nonsense, you're both going, end of discussion," Madame Aroma stood firm on the matter, her brow furrowing as she continued to eat. It was a losing battle to argue, but Link appreciate Kafei trying nonetheless, and lightly he touched the other's knee with his own under the table as a wordless thank you. After they finished their breakfast they waved a goodbye to Kafei's parents before heading to the inn to start their days work.

'Thank you for trying to talk me out of that party. Do not know why she wants me to go, she knows I was raised in a forest, fancy parties are not really where I am used to being, going to stick out like a sore thumb,' Link complained as they walked, pouting with a huff as he took Kafei's hand. The weekend was just a handful of days away, and dread was already filling him at the thought of going, there was no way he _wasn't_ going to embarrass himself somehow, and he could feel preemptive shame settle in his stomach at the thought.

As the boys left and Link thanked him, Kafei let out a heavy sigh. His mother had promptly shut down any further discussion, and they were confirmed to be in attendance no matter what. Of course, Nehran was sure to get upset to know they'd be too busy over the weekend to get any actual work done, and that they'd need to work extra hard in the meantime. With the influx of guests they'd had since it was colder out meant Kafei had been making more food than normal, and he considered making large batches of meals to keep in the ice chest for the weekend.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Just stick by my side for the first twenty minutes or so and I'll figure out how to get us out," Kafei reassured Link, tightening his hold on the other's hand. With the amount of parties his mother held, Kafei knew a thing or two about how it would go already. "I've had to go to all of Mama's parties, so I'll be able to tell you when it's safe for us to make a getaway," he explained. While it was bothersome to have to go, at least they'd still be together.

Link gave a dejected nod, feeling a bit hopeless in the situation. Once arriving at the inn the two informed Nehran that they would be busy over the weekend, and, unsurprisingly, she didn't take too kindly to the information, begrudgingly giving them both extra work to get the inn ready for their absence; Link made sure to get the halls squeaky clean, helping Kafei in the kitchen as well with cleaning up after him while he cooked. Unfortunately they weren't able to take a break for dinner, but by the time they were done for the day they were thankfully able make it to Kafei's parents in time for supper.

After settling his starving stomach, and more talk of the impending party, the two boys retired back to the inn for the night, thoroughly exhausted. They spent the remaining few days making sure the inn was in perfect condition, and that Nehran had plenty of food stocked away in the ice chest for the guests, and pretty soon, it was Friday; they spent half the day doing upkeep at the inn, and the other half was spent getting the mayor's residence fit for the party.

They moved furniture around to make ample room, making sure everything was spotless as they went about decorating from the foyer, through Madame Aroma's study, and into the living area. The mayor's office would stay locked and off limits to the party guests, but the rest of the house would be open, and Madame Aroma made sure everything looked exactly how she wanted, going over things multiple times until she was sure it was perfect; Madame Aroma and Mayor Dotour's beds were pushed into Kafei's room for the time being, tucked away behind the curtain, and the dining table was moved into the mayor's office. Chairs were set along the wall, and a few smaller, circular tables were set out, fine white silk table clothes draped over top, with matching centerpieces on each one. When they finally finished they ate a rather late supper, Madame Aroma telling the two boys to be back early so they could get ready before the guests arrived, before finally heading back to the inn for the night.

After all the work from the past few days, the last place Link wanted to be was at a party. He flopped onto the bed unceremoniously, kicking off his boots as he laid face down on the mattress. The past few days had been hectic to say the least, and all Link wanted to do was sleep it off for the next seven years, though, since he couldn't do that, he resigned himself to only the handful of hours before they would be back in Madame Aroma's clutches.

Between getting the inn ready for their absence and getting the mayor's residence ready for the upcoming party, Kafei was thoroughly exhausted. There was so much cooking and cleaning to be done that there was barely any time to rest, only enough time to grab a snack before continuing on. The nights were late and mornings came too soon, and finally it was the night before the festivity. All Kafei wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the week, but he knew his mother would threaten him within an inch of his life for even considering bailing out. He crawled into bed next to Link, his eyes begging for rest.

"It'll all be over soon. I think we deserve a vacation after all this," he mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open. It was only a matter of time before they would be free, they just needed to make it through the party first. As overdramatic as it sounded, Kafei just continued to count the hours until their freedom from his mother's tirade. Before long, he passed out, curled against Link tighter than usual.

Morning came even sooner than Kafei appreciated, sluggishly getting himself ready. He pulled his hair back away from his face, knowing the fit Madame Aroma would have if he left it as the sentient mop it usually was. Otherwise, he put no other effort into getting ready since he would be changing at his parents'. It didn't seem like Link had been asleep for long before he was waking up once again, and he contemplated pretending to be sick to get out of going to Madame Aroma's party, ultimately though he pulled himself out of bed, just hoping the day would go by quickly. He got ready as he normally did, waiting for Kafei to finish before heading to the mayor's residence. 

They were hurried through their breakfast before getting ready. Madame Aroma shoved Kafei into his room where his clothes were laid out, barely enough room to move around with all the extra furniture, before she handed off a pile of clothes to Link before ushering him into the bathroom. Kafei let out a soft groan, their escape was a mere hours away, and as he went about putting on the clothes, a top with long puffed sleeves with a navy patterned vest, matched with dark pants and boots, the look was tied together with a waist wrap, slightly loose due to Kafei tying it himself, he just hoped Link was having a better time of it. In all, the outfit wasn't a bad look, just a lot more formal than he'd grown used to wearing and as such, he felt extremely uncomfortable to be spending hours in such an attire. At least his mother would be happy.

As Link was shooed off into the bathroom, he locked the door as Madame Aroma shut it behind him, before he sifted through the clothes he was handed. As he did, he realized that there was six layers all for one outfit. She couldn't expect him to wear _all_ of this, could she?

Link struggled to figure out how everything went on and in what order, and about fifteen minutes of trying to figure it out himself he finally gave up. Sticking his head out of the bathroom door he saw Madame Aroma sitting in one of the chairs against the wall, applying makeup in a small hand mirror after she had put on her own extravagant outfit of a long white dress, decorated in beads and intricate patterns, large jewels adorning everywhere possible, and a light blue silken shawl; he made a small noise in his throat to get her attention, waving her over when she brought her head up from the mirror.

"What is it, dear? Are you having troubles?" She asked as she came to the door. Link gave a bashful nod, opening the door a bit more so Madame Aroma could see more than just his head, and she chuckled a bit at the disheveled and thrown together look of the clothes. "Here, let me help you," she said through her chuckles.

Link stepped back into the bathroom as Madame Aroma entered, closing the door behind her before getting to work. She straightened out the under shirt before securing the vest, layering longer pieces of fabric under a waist sash, tying it tight enough that Link almost gasped, and of course, Madame Aroma didn't stop at the clothes, taking the time to do Link's hair as well; it had gotten long enough to pull it into a small pony tail, and she ran her fingers through his bangs a few times, tousling it before pushing back one side, securing it with decorated hair clips. When she had finally finished, she nodded to herself, satisfied with her work before moving Link infront of the mirror.

"What do you think?" She asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Seeing his reflection sent a sudden pang of nerves through his body, though he took a deep breath, remembering what he and Kafei had been working on, and after a few moments, he was able to actually look at himself in the mirror.

His eyes went first to the outfit. Mostly white with long flowing sleeves, silver designs on the front of the shirt that cascaded downwards, and two layers of wrap skirts, one a light blue and the other white, secured by the too tight waist sash in the same shade of blue, and of course white pants and boots to match; he then brought his eyes up to his face, though he bit back a cringe to see himself as he was, he instead tried to focus on what Madame Aroma had done to his hair, pushed back and out of his face. He felt.... Stuffy, and he didn't like it. There were far too many layers to be practical, and the only thing that didn't feel suffocatingly tight were the sleeves. He would be lying if he said Madame Aroma didn't do a good job of dressing him up, but Link wasn't a doll, and all he wanted to do was rip it off.

"I think you look very handsome," Madame Aroma cooed after Link had let the silence stretch on for longer than he intended. She gave a pat to his shoulder before moving to pick up and fold Link's tunic and hat, taking his belts and equipment as well. the thought of being without his sword or shield, or any of his other equipment for that matter, left an unsettling feeling in his chest, making him more uncomfortable than he already was, but he kept quiet on the matter, biting his tongue as Madame Aroma tucked his things under her arm, making her way out of the bathroom.

as she stepped out she saw Kafei emerge from his room, and a large smile overtook her face to see him dressed up as well, cooing as she put Link's clothes away.

"Look at you! You're practically cute enough to eat!" She clapped before nodding to Kafei in the direction of the bathroom as Link finally walked out. "He fixes up quite nicely, don't you think?" She give her son a wink as he pushed him toward the other boy with her hip.

Kafei forced a smile for her, it was the same song and dance every year, and this was no different. He kept his thoughts of embarrassment to himself and let her have her moment, though he was caught off guard as Link also came out of the bathroom just moments later. While Kafei had seen the other clean before, it was something entirely different to see him so dressed up. Neither bad nor good, but on an entirely other level. He staggered over his feet as Madame Aroma shoved him in Link's direction, and he couldn't stop as his cheeks flushed a bit and his throat dried as he looked the boy over. As Link turned from shutting the bathroom door he was met with Kafei stumbling toward him, though quickly he was able to regain his footing. Link was expecting for the other to say something, but instead he only stared for a few long moments, staying silent as Link's cheeks began to heat up from being under his gaze. Kafei swallowed and took a deep breath before giving the hero a soft, genuine smile.

"You look really good. It's nice," Kafei murmured, taking one of Link's hands in his own. With a moment of thought, realization dawned on him that his mother must have accompanied the hero on getting ready, and a whole new wave of embarrassment washed over him, hoping that she hadn't gone overboard and made Link uncomfortable. "For what it's worth, I think you look great either way, but this will be okay if just for a bit. Do you feel okay? You can take some of it off if it's too much," he added, squeezing his friend's hand. Kafei silently prayed to the Goddess of Time that Link would have the confidence to make it through the night okay.

Finally Kafei spoke, and Link's cheeks only flushed further from the compliment. The feeling of Kafei's hand around his was a familiar and comforting touch, and one that he was very thankful for especially at the moment, given how uncomfortable he currently was, though reluctantly, he had to take his hand to sign.

'Thank you, you look good too,' he returned the compliment, a small smile on his lips. Looking Kafei over, Link couldn't help but think he looked almost like a prince. 'It is a little tight, but I think I can manage well enough,' he then assured the other, taking Kafei's hand back into his own.

As the two boys talked Madame Aroma sat back down at the chair against the wall, continuing to apply her makeup as she observed the unfolding interaction. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face at the tender touches and soft tone of her son's voice, a giddy feeling in her chest as she could see the red shade of Link's cheeks. While she promised not to meddle, she figured a small push every now and again wouldn't do any harm.

As Link complimented Kafei, Mayor Dotour came into the room with a small stack of papers to be put away, greeting his family as he walked. He pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek before turning to the boys. He rose a brow as he looked back to Madame Aroma, amusement piquing at the sight. It had been over a year since they'd seen Kafei be so close to somebody since Anju, and it was a nice change of pace.

"Now boys, you remember to be on your best behavior and do everything your mother tells you, alright? This is her night, and you need to help her make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible," Mayor Dotour instructed, walking over and clapping his hands on each of their shoulders. Kafei gave a diligent nod, even though he knew they wouldn't even need to stick around for a whole hour. As long as they greeted everybody and made their presence known for a bit, then they would be able to sneak away no problem. Link gave a nod to the mayor's instructions, trying to psyche himself up for the next half hour of his life. He'd be fine.

The mayor pointed out to Kafei how loose the sash around his waist was and helped him to tighten it up before heading to change himself, and not long after, the guests began to arrive. 

Link most certainly was not fine. The party had only just started and Link was already feeling a panic in his chest at how many people there were. He could pick out a few faces from the crowd that he recognized, the Goron elder and his son, the astronomer, and the biologist, but other than that it was a room full of strangers, though Madame Aroma toted the two boys around all the same, introducing them to the guests as they arrived; finally, there was a face he was happy to see, the Deku Princess, accompanied by her monkey friend. While the last time they saw each other hadn't gone very smoothly, he was still happy to see someone he considered a friend for a change. There were many people who Kafei only recognized as seeing them at the annual event, and others who he knew well enough through his parents. One face was more recognizable though, after the amount of time spent together. Kafei gave the Deku Princess the formal greeting that his mother instructed them to say, gritting his teeth as he smiled. While things hadn't ended terribly during that trip with the princess, he still felt that the less time he spent around her the better. Instinctively, he slipped his hand into Link's, hoping she would accept the greeting and take a hike. Madame Aroma introduced them, though they didn't need it, and Link could feel Kafei take his hand, he gave his hand a small squeeze as he smiled to the princess, giving her a bow, to which she giggled.

"Oh please, no need for such formalities! It's good to see you two again! I trust you've been well?" She asked happily, though she stayed conscious to keep her hands to herself.

'We have been good! How have things been at the palace? I am surprised your father let you come here,' Link asked after taking his hand from Kafei's. Mostly Link was surprised he let her come without a proper escort, as nice as the monkey was, he was sure he wouldn't hold up very well against any monsters.

"Good as well! I've been working with father to be more open to things, and it took a bit of convincing, but I was able to get him to agree to letting me come! As long as I had someone come with me, though, he didn't specify who," the princess explained with a small giggle as the monkey gave a smile and a wave.

"You two know each other?" Madame Aroma then chimed in, looking between Link and the Deku Princess, a bit surprised that it seemed Link was acquainted with royalty.

"Oh, yes! Link and I are great friends, he saved me from the monster that poisoned the water in Woodfall, and not only that, but he saved my friend here from my father as well! the Deku kingdom is forever in his debt," the princess clasped her hands together as she recounted Link's acts of heroism, the monkey chiming in with an enthusiastic thank you to Link.

"Oh my! You truly are quite the hero!" Madame Aroma cooed, to which Link gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks growing warm under the praise he was given.

Not long after the Deku Princess waved a goodbye to continue going about the party, which meant Madame Aroma was continuing to drag Link and Kafei around to guests. As the party wore on, Kafei felt himself growing more bored as he kept the forced smile on his face, giving dignified words and responses to anybody who spoke to him. While he was getting more strange looks than normal, Kafei knew it was too be expected when he was half the size than when they'd last seen him. He managed to keep any irritations to himself, not wanting to ruin the night for his mother. At first, Link was able to stay calm thanks to Kafei's hand almost constantly being in his own, though, that comfort was quickly taken away as Mayor Dotour pulled Kafei away to meet business friends of his, and Link was left with Madame Aroma and her eagerness to show him off like he was her prized show dog; it had been _much_ longer than Link liked, and without Kafei he was having an increasingly difficult time keeping himself together. Every person she would place him infront of, fawning over him with wide smiles and voices that seemingly got louder and louder, piercing his ears, was like an ice pick chipping away at his nerves.

Before long, Mayor Dotour came and snagged Kafei away to join him with some colleagues. While he was hesitant to let Link go with Madame Aroma, he decided not to fight anybody, following his father over to where several older gentlemen were standing. He was half their height, though they all spoke to him the way they spoke to Mayor Dotour, asking about how the year had gone and about any excitement in his life. One of the men tried to hand Kafei a glass of Chateau Romani, and while he was hesitant to accept it, his father gave him an approving nod.

"Just keep it to that one, but I don't see the harm in it. Don't let your mother catch you with it though," Mayor Dotour told him, and Kafei gave him a nod before taking a sip. Since it was a holiday, there wasn't much harm in relaxing the rules if just for a bit. Kafei could feel his insides warm from the drink, coating his mouth and filling his belly. The men continued to discuss words that Kafei could no longer keep up with, try as he might; it was politics that he'd been out of the loop with for too long, so none of it made sense anymore.

 _Finally_ , after what seemed like years, Link was able to escape from Madame Aroma's grip as she got distracted by a conversation with one of the people she dragged him too. Quickly, he ducked into the crowd, which had grown larger since the party began, and made a beeline for the seats at the wall, needing to get away from the ever growing group of people. As he went it was difficult not to be run into, everyone much taller and towering over him, and it was almost dizzying as he tried to apologize as he shoved his way through; once he stumbled out of the crowd and to the chairs, the area was mostly empty save for a few people, and Link let out a heavy sigh of relief as he sat down in one of the chairs, burying his face in his hands, as if he could hide himself if he really tried.

However, his hands alone weren't enough to hide him from the world, no matter how much he may want them to, and it wasn't long before he was noticed, jumping at a sudden hand on his shoulder. Instinctively his hand shot to grab the assailant's wrist before he could even register who it was, his already shot nerves continuing to fray and putting him on edge, though as he looked up he was able to relax slightly at the sight of the Deku Princess, wincing at the tight grip Link had on her wrist; quickly he let go, signing an apology as he shamefully brought his eyes to the floor.

"It's okay, sorry for sneaking up on you like that," the princess apologized as she shook out her wrist. She then moved to sit in the chair next to Link, tilting her head down to try to look at his face. "are you alright? What happened?" She asked, concern lacing her voice. Link stayed silent, looking to the princess out of the corner of his eye for a few moments, contemplating if he should just tell her not to worry about it, before letting out a defeated sigh.

'I do not want to be here,' Link put simply, bringing his eyes back down to stare at the floor.

"Why not? You aren't having fun?" The princess pressed further, and Link gave a shake of his head.

'No, there are too many people, makes it hard to breathe,' Link explained, to which the Deku princess hummed, nodding as she leaned back a bit, seeming to consider her next move in the situation.

"Do you want me to go get Kafei?" She asked after a few moments, knowing how close the two were she was sure Kafei would be able to handle Link at the moment better than she could.

Link was quick to nod in response, and the princess was just as quick to hop off her chair, telling Link to stay put before heading into the crowd to try to find Kafei. 

Before Kafei could figure out the path of the discussion, the Deku Princess came running up to him, taking his hand and dragging him away. He bid the men a hasty farewell, ignoring their chuckles at the two young children. The last thing he heard was his father telling the men that he was absolutely certain that there was nothing between him and the Deku Princess. 

Link tried to focus on his breathing, though the constricting clothes made it hard to get a deep breath, and he fidgeted with the waist sash, tugging on it slightly to try to loosen it at least a bit, though it still stayed snug around his middle; it seemed though, the night was determined to get worse as he suddenly heard Madame Aroma's voice cut through the chatter of the party quests.

"There you are, Link! Why did you run off like that? Come on now, there's some more people I want you to meet," she spoke in a sing-song tone as she grabbed Link's hand, pulling him from his chair and dragging him to a small group of three people. The closer they got the smaller it felt the room was becoming, the tighter his clothes seemed to squeeze him, the faster his heart went, and he tried to tug away from Madame Aroma's grip, though it stayed unwavering.

"Here he is! This is Link, he's the one that found my son, he also saved the princess of the Dekus as well, oh, and he stopped the moon from crashing into Termina, isn't that right, dear? Why don't you tell them how you did it?" Madame Aroma coaxed, giving Link a pat on the shoulder as she smiled.

Link's heart dropped into his stomach, floundering for what to say as his hands shook, suddenly remembering the moon, the masks, Majora. He felt like he was suffocating, air struggling to reach his lungs even as his chest heaved, the feeling only worsening as the people didn't even give him time to answer before cooing over him; one placing a hand on his head, commenting on how small he was to be doing such big things, one grabbing his arm and squeezing, saying he felt stronger than he looked, and one grabbing his right hand.

"What's this? Don't tell me you got a tattoo, aren't you too young for that?" The person pointed out the Triforce mark on his hand, and Link couldn't hold himself together anymore.

He tore his hand away, covering the mark with his other hand as he stumbled back and out of the other perople's hold, his back hitting Madame Aroma. He turned to look up at her, his vision shaking and doubling in his panic, unsure if his heart had just stopped beating, or if it was beating so fast he could no longer feel it; he could see her lips moving, but no words reached him past the ringing in his ears, and his legs felt like cooked noodles but he turned and bolted all the same, shoving his way through the crowd until he reached the bathroom, practically slamming himself into the door as he desperately tore it open, thanking the goddesses it was unoccupied.

Link shut the door behind him, locking it before putting his forehead against the door, panting as he tried to catch his breath. His throat felt dry and sticky, and he made a strangled noise as his legs could no longer support him, turning around to place his back against the door, sliding down until he was sitting on the cool tile; his whole body shook, he couldn't see straight, and he was practically gasping for air as he shoved his hands into his hair, tugging and ripping at it, effectively ruining Madame Aroma's handy work, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care as he watched blonde strands fall to the floor through shaky eyes. He needed Kafei.

When the Princess and Kafei were far enough away, she told him about Link's predicament, and Kafei felt his heart fall through his chest as he began to make his way through the crowd to where she had said she'd last seen the hero. When Kafei reached the seating area, Link was nowhere in sight. He could barely hear his mother's voice, very quickly followed by the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. _Great_. Kafei made his way over to the bathroom, knocking as gently as he could even as his hands shook. Without even hearing a voice on the other side, he knew it was Link inside, and he called out to make his presence known.

There was a knock at the door, and though it was soft it still managed to make Link jump through his skin, however it was quickly followed by Kafei's voice, and Link scrambled up. He stumbled on shaky legs in his haste to get up, once again slamming himself into the door on accident, he felt a dull ache, but paid it no mind as he gripped the door knob, opening the door and grabbing Kafei's wrist to pull him into the bathroom in one quick movement, before once again slamming and locking the door; he went from the door to clutching onto Kafei for dear life in record time, a white knuckle grip on the back of his shirt as he buried his face in his chest. being dragged into the bathroom caught Kafei off guard, and his eyes were wide as saucers as he stumbled in. There was no time to get a good look as the hero launched himself at Kafei, shaking so violently in his arms.

Suddenly, a dam broke, and tears quickly came spilling from Link's eyes, sobbing as he clawed desperately to be closer to Kafei, as if there was any space between their bodies. Every breath he took felt like he was gasping for air, and his vision continued to blur and shake as his lungs begged for oxygen, his legs were giving out from beneath him, trembling and his knees buckling, unable to hold himself up any longer; he sunk down, his grip on Kafei still tight, refusing to let go even as he slid to the ground. Kafei held on just as tightly, shushing the other as they went to the floor. Kafei began to rub at Link's back, murmuring soft and gentle words. It seemed they'd been away from each other for far too long, and it was too much, just as he'd tried to warn his mother about.

"Hey, why don't we head out of here? We can get outside and away from everybody, and get some fresh air," Kafei suggested, trying to pull back enough to look at Link. As much as he wanted to give his mother an earful for everything Link was now going through, the priority was making sure he was okay in the first place. "If anybody tries to say anything, I'll take care of it. You don't need to worry about anything else right now," he added, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

The feeling of Kafei's fingers in his hair felt like an instant relief, relaxing a bit at the touch. He nodded to Kafei's suggestion, wanting nothing more than to be away from everyone. He attempted to take a few deep breaths, though he still found it hard to fill his lungs, but it was enough to get him to stop crying, so he wiped at his face before slowly moving to stand, his legs shaking. Kafei gave Link a small smile as he pulled himself together, still rubbing at his back for a moment as he calmed down. As they finally left the bathroom Link kept a tight grip on Kafei's hand, his free hand wrapped around and holding onto the other's arm just as tight.

He walked behind Kafei slightly, practically hiding himself with him as he kept his head down against Kafei's shoulder. He didn't want to look at anyone, he didn't want to see anyone's eyes on him, pity in their expressions, he didn't want pity. As they passed through, Kafei caught sight of his parents together and shook his head at them with furrowed brows, silently getting them through as quickly as possible. They weren't going to stop for anything, not until they were outside. Even as people tried to talk to them, Kafei ignored the voices, his thoughts focused on Link. Once they finally stepped outside the cold night air hit Link like ice water, and he could feel his shoulders begin to drop, relaxing at no longer being inside, cramped, suffocated by other people, though he still kept his tight hold on Kafei; as cold as it may be outside, Kafei kept him warm.

When they finally emerged from the building, a jolt ran through Kafei's spine at the sudden change in temperature. Inside, where it was packed with people, was so much warmer than the frigid cold outside, where light flakes of snow began to fall. There was a pleasant chill, the aura much more relaxed than the ongoing party. Kafei turned to Link, feeling a lot less pressure himself for finally getting out.

"I'm so sorry, there's more people here this year than usual, I think Mama went way overboard," Kafei murmured, squeezing Link's hand as he apologized. At least they finally managed to escape, no matter how late it might be. "I got to you as quickly as I could, after the Deku Princess told me that you needed me. I promise I won't let Mama do this to you again though. Not unless you're absolutely on board with it."

Link let out a heavy sigh, leaning his back against the brick wall as he thanked Kafei. He kept his hand in Kafei's as he used his other to rub at his head, an ache resonating from where he had yanked at his hair. He could still feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, his chest tight and his limbs shaking, and he couldn't help how his mind drifted to self deprecating thoughts. He let his hand fall from Kafei's, glaring at the ground as he began to sign.

'I feel pathetic, supposed to be a hero... I have faced unimaginable evils, and yet I can not even stay in a crowded room for more than a few minutes without breaking down... coward," His hands continued to shake, though he was unsure if it was from the cold or from his shot nerves. He let out a frustrated noise as he buried his face into his hands, shaking his head at himself for his cowardice.

As Link admitted his anxieties, Kafei let out a soft sigh. If anything, it only made sense for the other to be so wary of his surroundings and anybody involved. He wrapped an arm around the other and pulled him close, hoping his presence could do justice for anything left unsaid. Kafei would always support Link no matter the situation, and this was no different. If Link couldn't be in a crowded room, then Kafei would stay by his side, even if it meant standing outside as the soft white powdered snow fell on them.

Link was quick to relax into Kafei's embrace, though, through the wall Link could still hear the murmurs of the guests inside, and he couldn't stop the anxiety in his chest. Anyone could come out at any moment, and being out on the street meant that anyone could walk by as well, seeing him in the state he was in. He just wanted to get further away. Silently he pulled back, taking Kafei's hand again and looking to him with knitted brows as he pointed towards the gates of town.

When Link took his hand, Kafei could see the pain in his expression as he pointed to the gate. The look in his eye was clear as day, and the need to escape was a feeling Kafei knew all too well. With a nod, he led the other outside the town walls and out into the field where the white blankets were illuminated by the rising moon. Added with the crisp chill of the air, it was breathtakingly beautiful, and Kafei looked over to Link. Even in the dark, even with eyes sparkling in the moonlight, he could see how rosy the other's cheeks and nose had gotten from the cold, and felt bad that they hadn't been more prepared with a scarf or mittens. Freeing his hand, Kafei placed both of them on Link's cheeks, unsure if it was even helping with how cold his fingertips felt.

"You know I'm here with you, no matter what happens. We don't have to go back to the party. I'm not going to make you be a part of something as trivial as that. So if you want to run, that's what we'll do. Wherever you want to go, I'll be there with you. You just have to let me know before you reach that breaking point," he murmured, moving one of his hands to rest where he'd noticed Link rubbing at his hair. If the past meant anything, Kafei was certain the other boy had reached a point of self-destruction when alone in the bathroom, and it hurt to think that he hadn't gotten there soon enough to prevent it. "So you just tell me whatever you want to do. I'm all yours, whatever you need."

As they walked out of the gates of town into the snowy field Link could feel a weight lift off his chest, finally able to take a deep breath in what felt like hours. The cold air bit at his lungs, but quickly he was able to grow used to it, after spending so long in the frozen tundra of the mountains cloaked in a perpetual winter, with little to keep him warm, the natural winter of Termina was easy to deal with. The warm feeling of Kafei's hands on his face was a stark contrast to the cold, and Link looked to him as he spoke, warm garnet eyes meeting icy blue, and suddenly Link's heart was beating for a different reason as Kafei's words and the feeling of his hands flooded his senses; he took another deep breath, able to get himself to relax further as he leaned into the others touch, giving Kafei a soft smile as he placed his own hand over Kafei's still placed on his cheek. They stayed that way for a few moments before Link let his hand fall to sign.

'Just want to walk around a bit,' he stated, smile still on his face.

As they walked around the perimeter of town, hand in hand, Link could feel himself steadily relaxing. The blanket of snow that covered the ground muffled any noise, a peaceful and still silence resonating through the field, only the crunching sound of their footsteps in the fresh snow disrupting it; pretty soon, Link felt reletively normal again, Kafei's presence and the peaceful atmosphere helping to sooth his nerves.

Walking around the field of fresh snow helped to keep warm, Kafei's hand ground onto Link's. They walked in silence for a time, the still night being quite comforting. There was no noise to distract them, and all the animals and monsters had hunkered down to shelter from the biting cold. It was just the two of them, and unlike the barren field in northern Ikana, Kafei was perfectly content. After walking a little further, Kafei caught sight of a pond up ahead. He grinned to Link and pulled him along, coming up to the edge. The water was completely frozen over, proving sturdy as Kafei took a step into it. He held a hand out to Link, his smile even more wide as he stood on the ice. The moon gave them plenty of light to see, and it seemed like a rather magical moment that they had come across it.

Link was a bit taken back as Kafei began pulling him off further into the field, coming up on a frozen pond. He quirked his brow as Kafei stepped onto the sheet of ice, offering his hand and an inviting smile, though Link hesitated, looking down at the ice. It was thick enough to be opaque, any life dwelling in the water obscured from view, so he wasn't very concerned about it breaking, rather, he was confused as to what the point of getting on the ice was, recalling the annoyance of constantly slipping around in the Ice Cavern; he didn't understand why Kafei would step onto the ice so willingly. Nevertheless, Link looked back up to Kafei, the bright light of the moon reflecting in his eyes, and he couldn't find it in himself to say no. He took Kafei's hand before gingerly stepping onto the ice, immediately feeling unsteady as his shoes provided no traction on the slippery surface; his brows were furrowed and unsure as he looked to Kafei, waiting on some sort of instruction on what to do.

Link took Kafei's hand, causing the other to beam. It had been a few years since Kafei had been skating, and the slick ice caused him to almost lose his balance a couple of times as he led the hero out toward the middle of the frozen pond. He could see the look of confusion on Link's face, the same look when the two went swimming in the bay, and wondered if the hero ever did anything for personal enjoyment.

"Isn't this fun?" Kafei asked, his grip on Link's hand tightening as he skidded on the ice. While it was still cold, the air biting at his nose and cheeks, he felt warmth pooling within him, looking at his friend. His lungs stung as his breath clouded out of his mouth, but his eyes were glued to the other as they went about on the ice, taking the lead. It wasn't the easiest task, but Kafei couldn't have cared less. He wanted nothing more than to help Link forget the worries he held. Upper class events were an entirely foreign world that he didn't want to force the boy into, knowing the stress that came with them. Instead, he wanted to remain in simple bliss, slipping and sliding around on the icy pond while being underdressed for the weather. As long as they were together, and Link was happy, that was all that mattered.

As Kafei lead him out further onto the ice Link held on tightly to his hand, slipping and stumbling a bit as they went. Link let Kafei's question go unanswered as they reached the middle of the pond, unsure what exactly was supposed to be fun about sliding around on ice; he kept his eyes down, watching their feet as they moved in an attempt to keep his balance. After a minute however, Link began to ease up, relaxing as he found that, under no threat of anything, there _was_ something rather fun about slipping around on the ice.

It was almost as if they were dancing, Link thought, spinning and gliding hand in hand, moving in tandem as much as the ice would allow. The thought made his cheeks warm a bit, despite the bitter cold that blew past them, and a smile began to give way on his lips, letting out a small giggle; The way Link's laughter rang through the air left Kafei feeling light, taking pride in the fact that he was the reason for the joyous sound. He didn't want the moment to end, his head buzzing with adrenaline as they skated around. It was just the two of them, and Kafei took a deep breath as his heart jumped around. He was excited to know that he was able to pull Link from the anxious mess he'd been, bringing him back to smiles and laughter. _He_ was the one that made it happen, and Link trusted him enough to do so. The thought alone left Kafei feeling larger than life, with the grin to match. 

Finally, Link brought his eyes up to look at Kafei, but found that the other was already staring at him, and at that he sputtered. Their eyes met and in the same moment Link lost his balance, stumbling and falling into Kafei's chest, to try to keep himself from falling onto the ice he clung onto Kafei, taking a fist full of his shirt as he tried to rebalance himself, his face only growing warmer. _How long had he been staring?_ Kafei lost his balance as he tried to keep the other upright. Before he could process it, his legs gave out and he was staring up at what would have been the sky, had his vision not been blocked by the sight of Link. When he finally realized what happened, Kafei erupted into giggles, grabbing onto Link's arm as he laid there. Link let out a startled noise as the two of them fell and hit the ice, though Kafei brunted most of the fall. With a groan Link moved to plant his hands on the ice, lifting himself to hover above Kafei as he attempted to regain his bearings, though as Kafei began to giggle, holding onto his arm, Link looked down to him with a quirked brow, wondering what it was he found so funny; when Kafei could finally catch his breath, his face was sore with joy.

"Well, looks like you got me to fall for you," Kafei teased, lacing their hands together once more.

Kafei's giggles subsided and he finally spoke, and Link's eyes went wide as he could feel his entire face erupt in warmth, hot and burning as he was sure it was beyond red, and the fact that Kafei proceeded to take his hand didn't help. He then quickly sat up, retreating back, making what could only be described as an embarrassed whine as he covered his face with his free hand, and though his palm was cold from being on the ice he almost couldn't feel it from how hot his face was. He knew it was only a joke, no meaning behind the words beyond just to tease, even if he wished otherwise, but he couldn't help how it made his heart race rapidly in his ribcage, or how his chest flooded with warmth but seemed to tighten at the same time, and suddenly he was once again aware of how tight and restricting his clothes were; whether it was conscious or not Link wasn't sure, but even with how deathly embarrassed he was, he still manage to give Kafei's hand a small squeeze.

After taking a moment to regain his bearings, Kafei sat up from where he laid, knowing he was going to feel sore later. That was the last thing that mattered to him, and instead he let out another soft giggle as the other avoided his gaze. As long as Link was distracted from the thought of going back to that party, that was the goal, and Kafei felt like he was succeeding quite well. It took a few more minutes for him to fully get up, pulling the hero with him before leading him around once more.

After an hour of skating together, Kafei was simultaneously sweating and freezing down to the core; the exercise warmed him enough but the biting air kept him in its grasp. As the moon hung high in the sky, he looked over to Link with a soft sigh. It was late enough that the party would be ending soon, and his parents would begin to worry. As concerned as he was about Link, he didn't want to cause his parents to feel the same way.

"Why don't we head home? I'm sure Ma's gonna have all the guards looking for us if we aren't back soon," he suggested, leading Link back to the solid ground, snow crunching underfoot. As much as he enjoyed the getaway, he knew a conversation with the mayor and postmistress was in order, though he wanted to avoid it, Kafei needed his parents to understand the situation. He just wanted to protect Link, even if it was just from something as simple as a gathering. It was the least he would be able to do.

After a moment for Link to regain his composure, Kafei helped him upright once again before continuing about the ice. Link was fully enjoying his time with Kafei, gliding around on the ice, however, the moment seemed to end all too quickly, Kafei leading him off the ice with talk of heading back to his parents; at the mention of going back Link could feel a pang of anxiety in his chest, his heart picking up a few paces. Though judging by the moon's state, high in the sky, it was getting late, and Kafei was right, Madame Aroma was sure to start tearing apart the town if they didn't head back, so, after taking a deep breath, he gave Kafei a nod, just hoping that the party would be over by the time they got back.

Link purposefully walked a bit slower than he normally did, trying to give people ample time to clear out of the house before they got back. As they walked through the threshold of town Link's grip on Kafei's hand tightened just a bit, though it seemed to get tighter as they came to the door. As they made their way back toward town, Kafei could feel the shift in Link's demeanor. From the way they moved at a snail's pace to the hold on his hand tightened the closer they got, it was obvious that Link was still anxious about being around that many people again. The thought angered Kafei, and steeled his resolve to letting his parents have a piece of his mind. Stepping inside Link saw no one, aside from Shante at her spot behind the desk, and Link let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding; they made their way to the living room, Link's anxieties about there being too many people now replaced with having to face Madame Aroma after running out on her. As they walked into the living room Link shuffled to hide behind Kafei, keeping his eyes on the ground as he heard Madame Aroma gasp.

"There you two are! I was getting worried! Where did you go? What happened?" She asked as she stood from her chair, quickly making her way over to the two boys.

Link could feel shame rising in his chest, feeling pathetic once again as he couldn't even bring himself to look at the woman. Instead of answering her, Link squeezed Kafei's hand before letting go and grabbing his clothes from where Madame Aroma had tucked them away, leaving Kafei to deal with his mother and taking refuge in the bathroom once again to change.

When they walked in, nobody was there except for Shante at her post and Madame Aroma and Mayor Dotour in the living room. Of course, the moment she caught sight of them, Madame Aroma began to approach them. Kafei saw that Link made his way into the bathroom before rounding on his parents.

"What happened was I told you that having Link at the party wasn't a good idea, and you still made him go anyway!" He told her, his voice low and harsh. Kafei didn't want Link to worry about any arguments taking place because of him, it was the last thing the other boy needed to worry about. "You stuck him in the middle of too many people, he can't handle something like that! Then you go and separate us, when I was the only other person he knew. Link isn't like us, okay? He isn't one for these ridiculous clothes, or being among the most elite members of society, and I tried to tell you that but you didn't listen, and it got to be too much for him. I hope you're happy."

As Kafei spoke he could see the look on Mayor Dotour's face darkening, a silent warning to stop. While it was supposed to be Madame Aroma's event to do as she pleased, Kafei couldn't hold his tongue. They hadn't been the ones to see Link on the bathroom floor, sobbing and hair all a mess from pulling at it. Thinking to it brought a fresh wave of anger toward his parents, with tears welling in his eyes. It never should have happened.

"Son, you need to calm down," Mayor Dotour stated, holding a hand out in gesture to sit. Kafei shook his head rigidly, his hands shaking with the new bout of rage. In an act of defiance, he began to tear off the layers of tops he was wearing, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor.

"These clothes are too tight to me, imagine wearing them for the first time. You guys have got to stop treating Link like he's me. He isn't me, and if I tell you that something isn't a good idea, you might listen to me in the first place instead of wondering why we ran out," Kafei hissed, kicking the clothing away. He glared at his parents to really let them know just how upset he was before taking a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me, Link really didn't want to come back here, so I need to go check on him."

After his rant, Kafei went and put on a loose top, pulling his hair from the pony tail he had been wearing before making his way to the bathroom, knocking on the door gingerly and announcing himself. He just hoped Link wasn't too upset anymore.

Madame Aroma could hardly get a word in, only able to open her mouth before Kafei continued with his rant. She watched with wide eyes as her son stormed off, before dropping her head with a sigh, picking up the disregarded clothes and folding them. Truthfully, she hadn't thought Link would have such a violent reaction to being around people, just a bit of nerves he would get over the more he mingled, like stage fright, though she hadn't considered, or realized, just how different Link really was from them, and she felt guilt settle heavy in her chest at having been the cause of Link's grief.

After clicking the bathroom door shut Link let out a breath, standing still with his clothes in his hands. His ears twitched as he could hear hushed murmurs through the door, he couldn't make out any words, but he knew well enough that it was about him, and he hated how small he felt; with a huff he set his clothes on the counter before beginning to undress, struggling a bit to untie the waist sash with how tight the knot was. After a few moments he was able to pry it apart, pulling it off and letting the extra fabric fall to the floor, and it felt like a he could finally suck in a proper breath; he took a deep breath, air filling his lungs and no longer restricted, though his middle felt sore from being squeezed for so long.

Pulling off the shirt he looked down to see a red mark indented slightly in his skin from the waist wrap, and he grimaced as he ran a finger over it. his eyes then fell to the large scar that ran across his waist, the claw marks that he gained from the Wolfos in Ikana; they had since healed, leaving behind marks that were pink and slightly raised, and Link moved his hand to touch them. It didn't hurt, but he still sucked in a breath like it had as he remembered the encounter. the sight of the Wolfos pouncing on him, the searing pain from being torn into, the amazement he felt when he realized Kafei had saved him, accepting the feelings he held in his heart for the other. Link let out an almost exasperated chuckle at the thought, that though many things had changed since then, some things still seemed to stay the same.

He then continue to tug the rest of the clothes off, letting out a sigh of relief to no longer feel so restricted. A knock came to the door just then, followed by Kafei's voice, and quickly Link pulled on his shorts and tunic before opening the door, letting Kafei step in before shutting it behind him.

'I am okay, better now that all that stuff is off,' Link was quick to assure the other, knowing that he was worried about him. 'Thank you for dealing with me, again, know it probably was not easy, but I appreciate it. Thank you,' he then added. He felt bad that Kafei had to help him with his melt downs so often, and wished he could be better so he would no longer burden him with it, but he was at a loss on how to remedy it when he couldn't even control it to begin with.

He then tugged on his boots and belts before finally slipping his hat on, finally feeling normal again. To know that Link felt better once in his own clothes brought Kafei a sense of relief. While he did feel guilty about going off on his mother the way he had, it had been something that needed to be voiced. It hadn't been fair of her to put the same expectations on Link that she had on Kafei when their experiences had been polar opposites before they met. Link had no knowledge of what the party would be like having never been before, so to try and force him into it on his own was a disaster waiting to happen, and happen it did. 

Thankfully it was all over and done with, and they were finally able to move on past it. Kafei gave Link a reassuring smile as he clapped a hand on his shoulder, ready to go and relax for the rest of the night. Link returned Kafei's smile with his own small, tired smile as he took his hand, squeezing a bit as they headed out the bathroom door, quickly though, as they stepped out, they were stopped by Madame Aroma; Link halted in his tracks as she stepped in front of him, getting onto her hands and knees, bowing to press her head to the wood floor.

"I'm sorry, Link, I didn't realize that my actions would affect you so negatively, it was ignorant and selfish of me not to take your feelings into more consideration, please forgive me," Madame Aroma apologized into the floor, her words earnest. When they emerged from the bathroom, it surprised Kafei to see his mother bow down before them, a position he'd never seen her in. It was shocking that she would display such regret, though he masked the feeling as he listened to her apologize. It seemed as though his harsh words made an impact with her as she owned up to it, and it brought comfort to know that she was open to the criticism. Link stood still, shocked as he stared down to the woman bowing before him, he blinked a few times, regaining his bearings after a few beats of silence. He stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to bring her head up so he could sign.

'It is okay, you and I were brought up very differently, and I am sure you have not been around many people who struggle the same way I do. It is not your fault, you just did not know. I forgive you, so please, stand,' Link assured her, smiling to her to show there were no hard feelings. A smile over took Madame Aroma's face as well, sitting up on her knees to pull Link into a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, dear. I promise I won't make you come to anymore parties unless you want to," she sighed in relief. It surprised Link a bit to be pulled into a hug, but he knew he probably should have expected as much from Madame Aroma, so he wrapped his arms around her as best he could, giving her a pat on the back. He was glad that he was able to smooth things out, but most of all he was ready for the day to be over.

"Well now that everything's back to being okay, I think I'm ready to go warm up and relax. My back's feeling a little sore," Kafei stated with a sigh, rubbing at his rear from when they fell on the ice. The call of the soft bed was so alluring, and he was sure Link was feeling the same way as well.

Madame Aroma finally released Link, giving him a small pat on his head and a watery eyed smile before standing.

"Yes, yes, it's getting quite late, you boys should go get some rest," she then stated as she moved to stand, giving her son a kiss on his forehead.

After bidding their farewells the two finally headed back to the inn for the night. Thoroughly exhausted from the day, Link was happy to be back in their room, already removing his gear before stepping through the door way completely, and once he kicked his boots off he flopped into bed, letting out a sigh of relief; Kafei was quick to change into his normal clothes, crawling into bed and wrapping himself around Link, and it didn't take very long at all for them to fall asleep, sore from the day and content in each others arms.


	13. Breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in december! it was a busy month for the both of us :') but please take this wholesome chapter to start the new year off! (before we get back into Heavy Shit)  
> also, if you'd like more kaflink content, as well as occasional updates on the fic, you can check out my insta @linksuwu_ ! im like, practically constantly drawing kaflink so if you're not already following me you're Missing Out  
> anyways please enjoy the chapter! and sorry again for the wait gomen

The morning came all too soon, and Link still felt tired when he peeled his eyes open to the world to start the daily work. They were running a bit behind, but Link supposed it didn't mater so much, the bustle of the inn had slowed significantly since the start of the weekend, with the celebration of the Goddess of Time most people who had been staying had gone home to their families, so the inn only had a hand full of rooms still occupied; with a yawn Link began getting up, waking up Kafei as well before getting ready for the day. Once they both were ready they headed out to meet Nehran in the kitchen for their tasks for today, though Link was sure there would be little to do. In the blink of an eye, Link was waking Kafei up to the winter sun cresting into the sky. Instead of feeling well rested, the boy still felt exhausted, and his back end pulsed from where he'd landed on it the night before. With a soft whine, Kafei put off getting out of the bed until the last minute; the last thing he wanted to deal with was Nehran getting angry and trying to find out why they hadn't reported for work yet.

As the boys made their way downstairs, Nehran looked as tired as Kafei felt. While they weren't busy by any means, it had to be rough going through all the work without any assistance. Kafei wouldn't admit that he felt better knowing they'd at least prepared the food for Nehran to serve ahead of time.

"I think what we'll do is close up for a few days," Nehran announced to them, explaining to them how they had no business. "Most people have gotten home for the holiday, so we can go ahead and have a break." The minimal amount of work she had for them would have only amounted to a couple of hours, so she asked that they clean up the kitchen as well. It wasn't too dirty, but the nooks and crannies needed a good scrub. "Let me know when you two finish, and then we'll go from there," she finished, leaving the boys to their work.

As soon as she was gone, Kafei turned to Link. While it hadn't been long at all since their last break, he felt like he could sleep for an entire week. It also amazed him at how Nehran didn't even have a degrading tone as she spoke, though he didn't dare voice it as she might overhear. "Well, why don't we go ahead and get all the usual stuff done, then we can take care of the small stuff," he suggested, knowing they would finish quickly by working together.

Link gave Nehran a nod to her instructions before she left the two to their own devices, turning to give Kafei a nod as well, though this one was accompanied by a smile. He was glad to be getting at least a few days break from having to work, still sore and tired from the strenuous day before, and he found himself looking forward to resting as he and Kafei went about the usual cleaning together.

The work throughout the day went quite flawlessly, and Kafei felt a sense of peace as there wasn't any need to rush. Nehran kept to herself as the boys cleaned, making sure the place was completely tidy in their wake. With the ability to work together, it didn't take them very long at all, and the absence of guests gave Kafei the extra time to wipe away every speck of dust instead of preparing food. They finished their work by midday, and as instructed they reported to Nehran when they had finished, being dismissed soon after being handed their wages, and though the warm and soft embrace of their bed was calling him, Link's stomach pulled him in a different direction as it rumbled, luckily, it was just about dinner time, so the boys headed to Kafei's parents.

The snow that blanketed the town the night before had begun to melt over the course of the day, turning to mostly slush and patches of ice, so the two made sure to take careful steps as they walked the short distance. Upon arriving and entering the living room, Link noticed that the beds and table were pulled back to their usual spots, and the chairs were no longer lining the walls; it looked as though the party never even happened, and for some reason that thought made Link let out a small sigh of relief.

"Welcome, boys! Come sit, Shante will be bringing dinner soon," Madame Aroma greeted them from her usual spot at the table, closing the small book she had been thumbing through. With a smile and a nod Link did as instructed, taking a seat and the table, eager to fill his stomach.

"How has work been at the inn today?" Madame Aroma inquired, folding her hands under her chin as she leaned on the table.

'Easy, actually off for today, there are not many guests, so Nehran is closing the inn and giving us a few days off,' Link hummed.

"Oh, that's great! Have you thought of what you're going to do with your time off?" Madame Aroma then asked. Honestly, they haven't really gotten that far, though all Link wanted to do at the moment was eat and go back to bed, so he leaned back in his chair, giving a shrug of his shoulders as he did so. The thought of what to do with their free time stumped both of them, having no plans or impromptu journeys to set out on. Since Kafei had given up finding a cure, he had let himself become content on living each day as it came and settling for the routine.

"Why don't you boys go see Cremia? I'm sure she'd appreciate the company," Mayor Dotour suggested, looking over at his son. Kafei nodded in response as he turned to Link.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. As cold as it is, we could help her get through their work so they can stay warm for longer," he pointed out, a smile on his face. It had been so long since they'd been out to the ranch, it was the perfect opportunity. "Besides, I'm sure Romani's getting so bored without us there to entertain her," he added teasingly. Kafei knew that it brought the young farmgirl joy to have people who appeared to be closer to her age around, and he enjoyed her exciting company all the same. Ultimately he decided that would be the best use of their time, and hoped Link would agree as well. At the mention of paying the ranch a visit Link gave a smile and a nod.

'Good idea, we can leave in the morning, snow should be melted enough by then,' he commented.

It had been a while since they had last seen the girls, and going to the ranch meant that he could see Epona as well, though, he couldn't help but wonder how Kafei will handle seeing Anju again after so long. Of course, he had made a lot of progress in moving on, having accepted the situation, but he had yet to see Anju since then, and Link could only hope that Kafei wouldn't back track on his progress. It wasn't long before Shante entered, four plates of food in tow, Link signing a quick thank you as she set down his plate before digging in.

After eating and more chatter about the day, the two boys said their farewells, and though it was still a bit early they retreated back to the inn to get some much needed rest, still tired from the days before. They slept peacefully through the night, Link finally feeling rested, though they were still sluggish to get ready for the day and prepare for their trip, taking their time as they weren't expected to work today; Kafei made sure to pack spare clothing and food to take with them, wondering to himself if it would be enough. It wouldn't have been fair of them to just show up without warning and expect the girls put them up, after all. When they finally headed out Nehran was checking out the last guest, and they helped to carry their luggage outside before heading to Kafei's parent's for breakfast. 

Over breakfast Madame Aroma gave her usual speech about being careful, as she did when they went anywhere outside town, with extra warnings about being wary of icy patches on the road. After assuring her they would be careful and finishing their breakfast the boys were finally on the road to Romani Ranch; most of the snow had melted, leaving sporadic slushy patches and a wet ground beneath. It felt nice to be walking down Milk Road again after so long, but Link couldn't help the small bundle of nerves in his chest, biting his lip as he tugged on Kafei's sleeve slightly.

'You going to be okay? Know that you are doing a lot better now with everything but... Has been a while since you have seen Anju,' Link looked to Kafei with worried brows, wanting to make sure the other would be able to cope.

As they made their way toward the ranch and Link finally admitted his worries, Kafei blinked at him in surprise. Truthfully, he hadn't even given it thought that Anju would be there; Kafei had been so excited about getting away, he didn't even think about what he might feel seeing her again after so long.

"I'll be alright," he stated with a smile, giving Link a pat on the head. As chilly as it was still, he felt warm inside to know Link was fretting over him, even more so that the hero would come forward to make sure he was okay. He truly was blessed to call Link his friend. The pat on his head and the reassuring words helped to settle Link's nerves a bit, though he'd have to wait and see for himself how Kafei and Anju's interaction would go.

"Come on, we're almost there, I'm sure they'll be surprised to see us," Kafei added, taking Link's hand and pulling him along onto the field of Romani Ranch. The familiar sight was comforting to be there once again, and a grin spread across his face as they got closer to the house. Nearby, he could see Romani tending to Epona, singing nonsensical words to the horse. When she caught sight of the boys, she began to holler out to get her older sister's attention before running to meet the boys across the field, Epona close behind. The young girl flung herself at the boys, an arm wrapping around each of them in her excitement.

"Oh, Grasshopper! Romani missed you so terribly! Epona missed you too!" She practically yelled in their ears, pulling back enough to take each of their hands and dragging them up to the house. It was definitely going to be interesting being back at the ranch, Kafei was certain of that much.

Stepping onto the ranch it didn't take very long for them to be noticed, Romani bounding toward them and all but throwing herself at them. Link chuckled and gave her a pat on the back in greeting, and while he would have liked to greet Epona as well, Romani was already dragging the two boys to the house, though she followed not far behind. Cremia walked out the door as they came up to the house, a wide smile overtaking her face as she saw the boys.

"Well, what a nice surprise! What brings you two around these parts?" She asked as she leaned on the door frame and Link gave her a smile as he pried his hand from Romani's to sign.

'We got a few days off from work, so we thought it would be nice to visit, if you do not mind us staying,' Link explained.

"Of course not! You're both welcome here whenever and for as long as you want," Cremia assured. Only a moment later Anju poked her head from the door.

"Who- oh! Hello! It's nice to see you both again, and perfect timing too, we just got done making some hot apple cider!" Anju clasped her hands together, a smile on her face as Cremia gestured for the boys to come inside.

The thought of a hot drink made Link's cool limbs already start to warm, though, before he could step inside he felt a nudge to his arm. Looking to the source he saw Epona, and he gave her a soft smile as he turned to her, petting her head as she nuzzled into his hand.

"Hey, girl, sorry for being gone so long," Link murmured to her, his voice barely a whisper. She nuzzled further into his hand before moving to rest her head on his shoulder, and Link let out chuckle as he continued to pet her softly; a couple of minutes passed before Link moved, telling Epona that he would be out later to give her more attention, and he gave her a small kiss to her head before finally following the others inside.

Cremia and Anju both looked good, Kafei noted, healthier than he'd seen them in quite some time, and it warmed his heart to see everybody with a smile on their face. Before he could say much else, Romani continued to drag him inside past the two women, leading him to sit at the table.

"Anju makes the best hot apple cider! This is the third batch she's made so far," Romani informed him, to which Kafei chuckled. It was endearing to hear Romani go on about things he already knew, though he listened just as intently.

"You should have tasted it when she first started making it. It wasn't safe for consumption," he told Romani in a loud whisper, and the young girl erupted into peals of laughter. He let out a soft chuckle of his own. "To this day, I still don't understand how she manages to perfect making cider, yet can't make anything to save her life," he continued, glancing over to Anju, studying her features.

She seemed stronger than before, not just in body, but the way she carried herself now had a wave of confidence. There was a glow about her, more vibrant and full of life. The strain of having to put up with Nehran had done so much damage, Kafei was glad to see Anju out from under the vile woman. She was exuding happiness, which he could feel from where he sat. Kafei was so proud of Anju, yet he no longer felt the pain in his chest as he looked over her. He still did love her, of course, but his chance for that life was long gone. He would always have that chapter with her, but to know she was in such a better place, even without him, was all he could have asked for. He would always treasure their time together, but it wasn't coming back and it was time to move on; Kafei couldn't have been more relieved to think as such.

As Link came through the door he was relieved to see Kafei smiling, by all accounts, everything seemed to be going well so far. He sat at the table as Anju began passing out cups, signing a thank you to her before she moved to set down Kafei's cup.

"You look well, Kafei," she commented. It wasn't hard for Anju to notice how relaxed Kafei looked, and of course, she noticed the Pendant of Memories around his neck when she had first saw him, and a happy feeling filled her chest that it seemed Kafei was finally moving on.

"Cremia told me that you two are working for my mother at the inn, I know that must be difficult... But I hope she's not working you too hard," she added as she set down Romani's cup, moving to take her own seat across the table next to Cremia, who was already sipping at her cider.

Kafei gave Anju a smile as she mentioned them working for her mother. Of course she knew how difficult it was to have any sort of relationship with Nehran, and as much as he disliked the woman, he was glad that Anju was able to get away from her. The less contact the two had, the better.

"Well, it isn't the worst thing I've dealt with," he quipped, taking a sip of the cider. "Besides, you're looking a lot happier being out here so if it keeps your mother from trying to get you to go back then it's the least we could do," he added with a shrug. Kafei could only assume that Link felt the same way. Link gave a nod of agreement to Kafei's comment, as long as Anju was safe and happy away from her mother, Link didn't mind working for her to keep her at bay.

"Romani doesn't like Miss Anju's mom. She's mean and doesn't treat Miss Anju like a mom should," Romani stated, taking a drink from her mug. Her face screwed up in thought for a moment, looking over to her sister. "Cremia treats Romani more like a mom than Miss Anju's mom does. Are we sure she's really a mom?" She asked, and Kafei snorted at the question. Of course the girl's view showed her age, and the fact that she didn't have any other experience to compare it to.

"Unfortunately, she is," Kafei told her, giving Romani a sad smile. "Sometimes moms and dads don't treat their kids the way they should. On the plus side, now that Anju's older, she's able to come stay with you girls, and look at how much happier she is here! You don't need to worry about how her mom treats her, and if you want to meet a real mom, you can always visit mine. She'll show you how it's supposed to be done."

At Kafei's reassurances, Romani lit up, turning to Cremia. "Can we go meet Kafei's mom? I'm sure she's a really nice mom," she asked with wide eyes. Climbing out of her chair, she crawled into Cremia's lap and leaned up close and spoke in a soft voice for only her sister to hear, "Romani wants to meet a real mom, too. Romani's sure that a real mom would treat us really nicely too."

Cremia gave an exasperated chuckle as Romani pulled herself into her lap. She sat her cup on the table as to not spill it before gently rubbing at Romani's back as she whispered to her, a small smile remained on her face, but she couldn't help the pang in her chest at her sister's words; of course, Romani didn't remember their mother, having passed not long after she was born, so to Romani, Cremia was the only mother figure she's ever known, and while she does her best to fill that role, she knows that it could never be quite the same.

"Maybe when you're old enough to come to town with me we can pay her a visit," Cremia offered, still smiling through the dull ache. Anju put a supporting hand on her shoulder, knowing that it was a sore subject, and Cremia relaxed a bit, looking to Anju to give her a thankful smile.

Romani gave Cremia a smile at the thought of getting to go to town with her. Usually when Cremia made her trips, she would have to stay behind to tend to the ranch and make sure everything was fine. To be able to go and see town was a dream that she could only hope for. "Romani would like that very much, please," she said, giving her older sister a hug before returning to her own seat. Hopefully the day she would get to go to town would come much sooner than later.

"So what have you all been up to? It's been quite a while since either of you have been to town, so I'm sure you've been busy," Kafei inquired, feeling himself relax as the time passed. It was beginning to feel like old times, being able to spend time with his closest friends once again. He was grateful to finally have some time where they didn't have to worry about what the plan was, and being able to lay back and go along with whatever the day brought him.

"We've got a few days and an open schedule, so if you need us to do anything for you, as long as Link's okay with it, I don't mind doing whatever you need," he stated, feeling fully at peace for the first time in a long while. Link gave an enthusiastic nod to Kafei's offer to help. He would always be willing to lend a helping hand at the farm, enjoying the physical labor it usually called for, and as there wasn't much of the same kind of work at the inn, he found himself missing the daily workouts.

"It's been a bit busy getting ready for the holidays, you know how it is with everyone holing up in their houses, needing more milk and whatnot to tide them over, we've been able to manage, but you know help is always welcome," Cremia stated as she leaned back in her chair after letting her sister down. With the celebration of the Goddess of Time there was always an influx of people around Termina asking for milk to help with the festivities, and every year Cremia felt bad for the cows for how they were overworked, making sure to pamper them as an apology.

"I've been helping out as much as I can as well, though I have to say it was a bit difficult getting used to the farm life at first, but I think I've gotten the hang of it now! I can even help with milking the cows," Anju chimed in, a smile on her face as she thought about when Cremia had taught her to milk the cows correctly, and how proud she had felt when she was able to do it herself.

Link could tell from Anju's smile and the enthusiasm in the way she spoke that she was doing much better being here on the farm. Compared to when he had first met her, still living at the inn and under her mother's thumb, her face was more lively, and she seemed healthier and happier, more outgoing; Link couldn't help his own smile as well, as aggravating as Nehran could be, Link didn't mind working for her if it meant Anju could remain as happy as she is now.

Kafei chuckled softly as Anju talked about adjusting to the change in her daily routine. Of course living on the ranch was a lot more physically demanding than in town, and while they had lent a hand during their visits in their youth, it was still a lot tougher doing it day in and out. It was nice to know that she was thriving with the change, and to see how much better off she was than before.

"Well that's good. I know it's a lot harder than Cremia makes it look," Kafei pointed out, thinking about all the work he and Link had done when they were staying in the barn. "Besides, I think it's the least you could do since Cremia let you move in and is feeding you," he added in a teasing tone, laughing at his own joke. The thought of Anju trying to feed anybody something edible was laughable in itself, and he would always take the opportunity to poke fun of the fact.

"Romani helps too, you know," Romani stated, huffing a bit. With everybody talking amongst themselves, the young girl was feeling left out of the conversation. "Romani does a lot of work, but nobody notices it. It's not all Cremia and Miss Anju doing everything all the time."

Kafei gave her a small smile, feeling bad for her. Having been friends with Anju and Cremia for so long, it was like old times for the three of them to get together again, and he couldn't stop himself from feeling the nostalgia of it. The thought that Link might have felt left out struck him as well, and a thought came to him.

"I don't doubt that you do a lot to help out with everything, too, Romani. I've seen you working hard around here when Link and I were staying here. Why don't we spend some time together, just the three of us? We can do whatever you want, how does that sound?" He offered, looking over to Link for his input.

Both women chuckled at Kafei's joke before Romani cut in, Cremia letting out a soft sigh as her sister pouted. At the offer to spend time together Link give a nod in agreement, setting his cup down to sign.

'Good idea, if there is nothing we can help with I do not see why not,' he smiled, looking over to Cremia and Anju for the go ahead.

"There isn't much to do aside from tending to the animals today, Anju and I can handle that, so go ahead and have some fun, you all deserve it, besides, it is the holidays after all," Cremia smiled to the three of them, Anju nodding along in agreement. She was sure that Nehran was working both the boys hard, and after everything Cremia could tell Kafei was in a much better place than he was the last time he was at the ranch, who was she to tell him he couldn't let loose a bit, she was sure he needed it, and of course, Romani could always use the company as well.

Romani's eyes lit up at the prospect of having time off to spend with the boys. It had been so long since she had gotten to see them, to be able to decide what they could do was extremely enticing.

"Well, Romani really wants to go see the doggies, but Aunty said that she's waiting for the snow to melt before she lets the doggies out again," the young girl stated, her face screwing up in thought. She loved being able to go and play with the dogs over at Mamamu Yan's race track, but with the weather being so cold, they'd been put inside where it was warm. Thankfully the snow had begun to melt, though not quick enough for Romani's liking.

"The snow should be melted enough by this afternoon to be able to see them. What do you think we should do in the meantime?" Kafei asked, to which Romani shrugged. As long as she was getting to spend time with Link and Kafei, she had no objections to any suggestions anybody was able to come up with.

"Are you any better with your bow?" She asked, and Kafei gave her a wide grin. He began to tell her about the trip to the ocean, and how they had gotten ambushed by the Takkuri bird along the way. Romani's eyes were as wide as saucers as he told her about taking the bird down using the bow.

"Wow, you really are a lot better now," she murmured in awe, and Kafei snickered at her amazement. It was adorable to see how impressed she was by it. "Now you need to master something else! Like flying, or riding a horse, or fighting _them!_ " She exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Kafei let out another laugh, wondering to himself how she was able to let her imagination run wild with ideas just from him learning how to use a bow.

Link couldn't help but chuckle at Romani's excitement knowing how much better Kafei had gotten with a bow, of course, the sentiment was shared though, Link was always proud of Kafei's growth in any regard. He hummed at the mention of Kafei learning to ride a horse, it would be a good skill for the other to know, especially if the circumstance arose where Kafei needed to ride Epona while Link wasn't around, plus, it was a good reason to give his horse the attention she had been missing.

'Teaching him to ride a horse would be a good start, Epona is a bit temperamental when it comes to other people trying to ride her, but it should be fine as long as I am there,' Link smiled as he looked between the two.

Kafei blinked as he watched Link sign, caught off guard at the agreement to teaching him to ride a horse. He didn't have anything against horses and he wasn't afraid of them, but he hadn't ever ridden one on his own before; every time he'd ever ridden a horse was sitting behind Link, holding on tightly. Of course he trusted Epona, even if he felt a little nervous.

"Okay, I guess we can do that," Kafei mumbled softly, though he was drowned out by the sound of Romani's cheers. Even if she didn't have much involvement, it would be exciting to spend time with her friends.

"Epona's going to be so happy to play with you guys, too! It's been a while, and she does get a bit worried when you've been gone for a while, Grasshopper, so make sure to come around or call for her every once in a while. But for now, we get to play together!" Romani cheered out, finishing off her cider with one last gulp before bolting for the door.

Kafei remained silent in his seat, the nerves worming around in his belly. He was really going to learn how to ride a horse on his own. While he'd never really needed to know before, and was perfectly content with either walking or riding behind Link, it was a good skill to have the knowledge of. The prospect of being alone, just him and the horse, still left Kafei biting at his cheeks and imagining every way it could go wrong.

Past Romani's excitement it wasn't hard for Link to notice Kafei's unease at the prospect of riding a horse by himself. He gave the other a smile, patting his shoulder as Romani bounced from her chair.

'I will be right there the whole time, promise, so do not worry,' he reassured the other. Of course it was understandable for Kafei to be nervous about doing something he'd never done before, but if his progress with a bow and arrow was anything to go by, Link was confident he would be able to get the hang of it.

Link then finished off his own cider as well, signing another thank you to Anju as she began collecting the empty cups. He stood from his chair before holding his hand out for Kafei to take, a reassuring smile still on his face.

"Have fun and be careful, don't let her kick your teeth in," Cremia called after them in a teasing tone as Anju tried to hold in her snickers, the two boys following Romani out the door as Link waved them off over his shoulder.

Kafei let out a shaky breath, giving Link a smile from his reassurances. It made sense that Link could tell how tense he was, and he quickly finished his cider before they began to head out the door. Hearing Cremia's voice gave Kafei another rise of anxiety, and he shot her a glare before shutting the door behind him. Outside, Romani already had Epona saddled up and ready to go, giving the horse a carrot. Her eyes were wide with excitement as the boys approached, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Epona whinnied as the boys got closer, immediately nuzzling into Link's hand and giving it a lick. Kafei nervously gave her a soft pat on the shoulder, suddenly feeling quite small and her quite large.

"Horses can smell fear, you know," Romani stated, the smile gone from her face as she stared Kafei down. His brows knitted together tightly as she began to giggle raucously, waving her arm at her own joke. Scurrying off to take a seat to watch, she left the boys alone with the horse.

"I don't know about this. Epona's your horse after all, I don't know how she would feel having somebody else riding her," Kafei mumbled out, eyes glued to Epona. She turned and sniffed at him, huffing softly before turning back to Link. The moment only solidified his feeling of objection, wondering if there was even any real use in trying.

Link was happy to give Epona pets as he nuzzled into his hand, rolling his eyes at Romani's joke as she ran off. He turned his attention to Kafei as he spoke, humming lightly in his throat at his words.

'She does not listen very well to other people, but I will instruct her to start with,' he stated, moving to gently bump his shoulder into Kafei's. 'It will be okay, trust me,' Link held out his hand once again, waiting for Kafei to take it to help him up on Epona's back. Kafei bit his cheek as he allowed Link to help him up, still unsure. While he did trust Link, and by extension Epona, the thought of being alone on a horse left him feeling unsettled still.

Once he was seated Link was quick to notice Epona's agitation as she realized Link wasn't going to be the one riding her, she shook her head as she whinnied, hopping on her back legs slightly, something that Link could recognize as a warning, _get off before I kick you off_ , and Kafei's unease grew, immediately wanting to get off and do anything else. There wasn't a specific reason for him to need to know how to ride a horse, so long as Link was around then it was taken care of. His knuckles were white as he gripped the saddle, trying to keep his balance where he sat and prayed to the Goddess of Time. Without wasting any time Link moved in front of her, taking her head in his hands gently as he shushed her. 

"It's okay, sweet girl, I'm right here, don't worry, I'll be with you both the whole time, but he does need to learn you know," Link whispered quietly to her, to which she huffed in his face in response, obviously not yet convinced of the unfamiliar rider. Link gave a soft laugh, scrunching up his face. "Getting sassy, are we now? Come on, he's not that bad," he chuckled under his breath.

Changing his approach, he instead pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he began to hum her song quietly to her, petting her as he did. It was a bit embarrassing to do in front of others, even if he knew Kafei was the only one that would be able to hear it, though it was so quiet he wasn't sure he would to begin with, still, he couldn't help the small blush that crept on his cheeks as he hummed to Epona, but he pushed through, knowing the song would always sooth her. Kafei could hear a soft tune, barely noticeable but familiar; Link had begun to hum to Epona to soothe her, and Kafei felt the tips of his ears warm as he listened. It was obviously for Epona, and he felt like he was intruding on something private. It was nice to hear, and he settled on focusing on a tree in the distance to try and let them have the moment. After a few moments Epona had visibly calmed down, and Link pulled away with a smile.

"All better?" He asked, tilting his head. Once Epona neighed softly in confirmation, Link gave her nod, petting her head a few more times before once again stepping off to the side, clearing his throat a bit as he did so; even though his voice was barely above a whisper, it still caused a bit of strain from being unused. He then turned his attention to Kafei, instructing him on how to hold the reins correctly and place his foot in the stirrups. All too soon, the soft humming ended, and Link began to teach Kafei the basics of riding. He felt a lump in his throat at the thought, swallowing hard. He was inexperienced and alone on a horse, and not having Link there with him to take control didn't help.

'Ready?' Link asked once the other was situated, giving him another reassuring smile.

"I guess so," he muttered, biting at his cheek once more, hoping Epona would forgive him for going along with the crazy idea. Once Kafei gave him the affirmative Link gave Epona a pat to her hind leg, signaling her to start walking. Starting off at a slow pace at first, Link walked beside the two as they went, making sure both of them stayed calm.

'See? Not so bad. Just turn the reins wherever you want to go,' Link smiled to Kafei, placing his hand on Epona's side as he stayed beside them like he had promised.

They took the time to ride their way around the ranch, Link giving Kafei advice on getting used to being on a horse. _Loosen up, relax, don't hold your breath, you'll pass out_. As Epona began to walk, Kafei kept a tight grip of the reins, desperately trying to keep his balance on her back. The major concern he had was not having a solid anchor to hang on to, and he let his eyes clamp shut as he tried to focus on anything but that. He just hoped that the experience would be over soon enough. After about an hour it seemed as though Epona was thoroughly over it as she began to jerk around, kicking up her hind legs a bit, making it clear that she no longer wanted Kafei on her back; Link was quick to shush her, getting her to calm down so he could help Kafei down. It was a bit of a rough start, but with practice Link was sure Kafei would get the hang of it.

'We can try again tomorrow,' Link smiled, giving Kafei another pat to his shoulder, then turning his attention to Epona as she nuzzled into his other hand. He gave her a pet and a kiss to her head as thanks for her hard work. Kafei got off as quickly as he could, giving the other a weak smile. The thought of trying again wasn't the highest priority he had, though he decided not to push the matter. Besides, when Link and Romani both had a thought, he was outnumbered with little to argue against.

As the lesson ended, Romani came running up, a wide grin on her face. As she'd sat and watched, she could see the fear in Kafei the entire time. He'd been sitting rigidly, and there were times he'd even had his eyes shut completely. It was a disaster of a lesson, yet she couldn't help but find the humor in it.

"Romani thinks Epona likes you less than before," she teased, and Kafei's cheeks tinted with embarrassment. His reaction caused her to laugh, doing nothing to help the cause. Kafei desperately wanted the whole thing to be over with, and instead could feel his anger rising over something the child wouldn't let go.

"Yeah, maybe," he muttered, deciding to end the conversation there. Without warning, he began to head back to the house, giving Epona a pat on the rear as he left. He really hoped Epona still liked him, though it was so hard to tell. It wasn't like he could talk to animals, after all.

Link let out an exasperated sigh as Kafei began to walk away. He could tell the other wasn't a fan of riding by himself, nor the outcome of his first lesson, but it was something that he needed to learn, should something happen that required him to ride a horse if Link wasn't there or unable to, it was always better to be prepared for anything than be left floundering for what to do, after all; Link gave a few more pets to Epona's head before following after Kafei, tugging on his sleeve slightly as he reached him.

'Do not worry so much, you will get the hang of it, sure she still likes you, if you are really worried about that, she did not even listen to me in the beginning, so do not take it too hard,' he tried to reassured the other, taking his hand and squeezing slightly.

As close and Link and Epona were now they had a rough start as well. The horse always ran away from him when he would try to approach, and the few times he _was_ actually able to get on her she would jerk and buck until she threw him off; at first it annoyed him, wondering what her problem with him was, it wasn't until they were both older that they were able to form the bond they had now. Even if she didn't remember the time they had spent together after his seven year slumber, Link did, and he was able to approach her a second time wiser than before, calmer and more confident with the reins, and Epona easily took to him, the rest falling into place.

As Link approached, Kafei let out a soft sigh. Even though Cremia and Romani were giving him a tough time, the other boy only had good intentions with the lessons. While he was still uneasy about the idea, he didn't want to disappoint him by giving up so soon.

"Alright, I'll try again tomorrow," he murmured, giving Link a soft smile. Kafei really didn't want for Link to think less of him over something so trivial, and if it would make him happy then how could Kafei decline? Seeing his friend's excitement over him learning something new lit a fire in his belly to keep trying, no matter how tough it was. This was no different. Kafei knew he just needed to get used to not having Link right there with him to get through it and learn.

"I'm sure if we keep at it, Epona will come around on helping me learn," he admitted, taking a deep breath. It was amazing to think of how far he'd come since meeting Link; just a year prior, Kafei kept holed up with most of his knowledge coming from books, and now he was an experienced archer with many people by his side who he had been able to help. The sheltered cursed child who no longer let the curse hold him back, and instead crossed the world and back, all thanks to Link. Riding a horse was just another skill to learn.

"I promise that I'll do better. I owe it to you," Kafei stated, a newfound determination as he clasped Link's hand in both of his own. "You'll see, I'll be just as good as you one day! Just wait and see!"

Link was a bit taken back as Kafei took his hand, a fire in his eyes that wasn't there before and enthusiasm behind his words. Link's surprise was quickly replaced by his own excitement, a grin on his lips as he nodded, matching the other's enthusiasm; he wondered what made Kafei change his tune so quick on the matter, though either way he was glad for it. Just then Anju stepped from the house, smiling to the two boys as she saw them.

"How did the horse riding lesson go?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. Link returned her smile as he took his hand from Kafei's.

'Not too bad, he is in one piece at least,' he informed her with a small chuckle. 'We are going to try again tomorrow,' he then added.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it!" Anju cheered Kafei on with a smile. Kafei smiled to Anju as she asked about the riding lesson. It was definitely different, though he knew with time he would get the hang of it. At the very least, he wouldn't fall off or hurt himself with Link's tutelage. "If you're done with the lesson for today would you mind helping me in the barn? I just have to do a bit of cleaning up, but some extra hands are always appreciated," Anju then asked, to which Link nodded in agreement, he was always happy to help, of course.

The three headed off to the barn, Anju taking a broom from the wall as Link took one of the rakes. It was just general tidy work, not much different from the upkeep at the inn Link was used to doing, aside from the hay and cows, so he got to work clearing the floor of loose hay as Anju began dusting; Link made a pile of the hay in the corner, also taking a moment to make another, smaller pile for him and Kafei to sleep in come night fall as Kafei took the milk canisters and lined them up along the wall, getting them out of the way until the next use before helping to clear the floor of debris. With the three of them it didn't take long to get the barn spotless, and they turned their attention to the cows, brushing and feeding them as thanks for their hard work over the week. Once they finished they made their way out of the barn, noticing there were no longer patches of snow littering the ground.

"Mamamu Yan should be opening the track now that the snow is melted, why don't you two go take Romani to see the dogs? I'm sure she'd like that," Anju suggested, knowing that Romani had been wanting to play with the dogs that resided at the race track.

The boys agreed to the suggestion, leaving Anju be as they looked for where Romani had run off to, and when they found the young girl she cheered excitedly at the news.

"Romani is so excited to play with the little doggies! They're all so cute and cuddly!" She exclaimed, practically leaving the boys in the dust as she began to run for the track. Kafei chuckled as he looked over to Link, wondering just what they were getting themselves into. Link shared a look with Kafei, giving his own small giggle as Romani bounded towards the race track. 

"Honestly, I've never been over there," he admitted as they made their own way. Throughout the years, as many times as he had been to the ranch, the three friends had always ended up talking about going but getting too distracted to actually spend any time there. "Cremia says there's dozens of dogs, but that the race itself is a waste of rupees if you bet on them. I can't imagine actually winning on those odds."

As they got inside the door, Romani was already surrounded by dogs vying for her attention. She was squealing and giggling as she tried her best to give each of them an equal amount of love, and Mamamu Yan was busy trying to bustle the dogs into readying to race each other. Kafei rose a brow as he looked around, wondering how anybody would even go about finding the odds of a good bet.

Walking through the door Kafei mentioned the odds of the race, making Link think of the Mask of Truth, of course, the use of it didn't guarantee winning first place, but it did greatly increase the odds; he tugged on the other's sleeve, smiling as he reached into his pouch. Producing the mask he put it to his face, tapping the wooden surface with his finger.

'Mask of Truth, allows me to hear the dog's thoughts, usually the one that is most confident has a high chance of winning,' he explained before gesturing to Kafei to follow. He supposed that it could be considered cheating, though, Link liked to think of it as simply increasing his odds in a game dependent on luck. Link told Kafei about yet another magical mask that he had, and it seemed almost too good to be true. With the ability to hear the thoughts of the dogs, they could go about picking a confident racer. While he wasn't sure how Mamamu Yan would feel about the mask as it would be bad for her business, she was too distracted with Romani to pay them much mind. 

Stepping into the small field Link went about picking up the dogs, hearing their thoughts as he held them. Once he found the dog that sounded the most confident in his abilities, he turned to Kafei, handing off the Mask of Truth to him, waiting for him to secure it on his face before putting the dog in his arms. Eventually, Link came across a golden pup, who had a grin on his face as he looked between the boys. Taking the mask, Kafei gave the other a quick glance before sliding it on. While the visibility with the mask was slim to none, he could make out enough to take the dog into his arms. A voice unlike his own rang in his head, and Kafei would have lied to say it didn't startle him.

 _'I'm going to win the race today. I can feel it in my bones!'_ The voice stated confidently, followed by a sharp bark. Kafei suddenly realized that was the voice of the dog he held, who was wiggling in excitement. Kafei pulled the mask up enough to be able to look at Link with wide eyes. Just another magical mask indeed, and he couldn't even begin to wonder how the hero had come across it. At the flabbergasted look on Kafei's face as he pulled the mask up, Link couldn't help but chuckle, he figured he would be surprised, but still found it amusing.

"He's gonna win," Kafei told Link as he fished out his wallet. While he wasn't one for spending rupees on superfluous things, he was curious enough to watch how the dog would do. Link gave a firm nod of agreement to the other's declaration, having full confidence in the golden dog. Mamamu Yan clipped all the dogs into numbered collars, the dog the boys held being given the number seven. She explained the rules of the race, and Kafei made his wager before the dogs took off.

While he started off around the middle, the dogs became a jumbled mess around each other as they ran around the track. It didn't take long for some to outshine the others, and their choice of dog quickly leaving the others behind. The race was just under a couple minutes long, only going once around the track, and it quickly became obvious that the golden dog was going to win by a quarter of the track's length. Link clapped and whistled, cheering the golden dog on as Kafei and Romani whooped, cheering their dog on as it quickly gaining a lead and won the race. and just as soon as it began the race was over. The look on Mamamu Yan's face was priceless as she approached, stricken by the loss.

"Well, as I said, first place gets back triple the bet. Since you bet two hundred rupees, your reward is six hundred," she told them, handing Kafei six silver rupees. He thanked her for letting them play, and before they could do anything, Romani noticed the Mask of Truth sitting atop Kafei's head.

"Hey, what's that mask? You didn't have that earlier, did you?" She asked, trying to reach for it. Kafei could see Mamamu Yan raise a brow, and he quickly ushered the others out before she could question much else. It wasn't exactly the most honest win, and he didn't want for Romani to get banned over something he and Link had done.

"Why did you get so many rupees? Is it because your doggy won? If Romani had rupees, they would all be spent on the doggies in there," she stated as they headed back toward the ranch home. Kafei let out a soft laugh, encouraging the girl to hurry home, leaving the two of them to have a moment alone after all the excitement. As Romani skipped back to the house, leaving the two boys to themselves, Link let out a small breath, looking to Kafei with another chuckle.

'Cool mask, right? Can talk to the Gossip Stones around Termina with it too,' Link explained with a smile. 'They tell me things about people and places, can be helpful, but sometimes it is things I already know,' he then added.

Kafei quirked a brow as Link explained more about the mask, utterly intrigued. It was so interesting to find out all the new information that he'd never read about, and he was once more astounded by the enigma that was Link.

"What kind of things do they tell you? Have they told you anything about me?" Kafei asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone. It was weird to think of gossip stones, the inanimate objects that they were, would know secrets about the people and places of Termina. Maybe it was another type of magic embedded in their unique designs, though he would probably never understand.

Link hummed to Kafei's question, thinking about the things the gossip stones had told him over the course of his initial adventure around Termina.

'All sorts of things, told me where I can find masks, or how certain masks work, or things like Anju not being a good cook,' at Kafei's question about if they ever said anything about him, Link recalled what a particular stone had said in regards to the mask Madame Aroma had made. 'Not a lot, mostly that you are cute,' Link giggled as a smile played at his lips, his cheeks turning warm as he teased back. Usually, just the thought of telling Kafei something like that was horrifyingly embarrassing, but in this instance, as far as Kafei knew, it was straight from the gossip stone's mouth, or lack of one; of course though, Link did agree, but Kafei didn't need to know that part.

Kafei's cheeks tinted pink at what the gossip stones appreantly thought about him, laughing a bit sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. As the boys got closer to the house, Kafei had pulled the mask down over his face, looking around at their surroundings. Nothing seemed much different just by appearances, and nothing seemed to pop out of nowhere at him. It was just a normal looking mask that held an interesting secret. Had he not already known the truth, he would have assumed it to be just another decorative mask much like the rest around town.

The sound of Epona neighing as she trotted closer to them gave Kafei a soft smile. It seemed she'd forgiven him for his lack of experience riding her, and he was back in her good graces. Reaching up to pet her mane, a soft voice rang out in his head, much like that of the dog earlier. This voice was more elegant, and clear like a bell.

 _'Link's friend is not bad. Inexperienced, maybe, but getting better every day. Will be an expert in no time. Purple friend is my friend, too,'_ the voice told him, and Kafei's eyes widened in shock. Of anything he had been expecting, to hear Epona's thoughts were not on that list. It probably shouldn't have been so shocking since he'd been told about hearing secrets from stones, but he hadn't prepared himself to hear anything like that.

Without thinking, Kafei pulled the mask off, shoving it at Link. Something told him that the other boy was unaware of this ability as well, seeing as how they wouldn't have even had to go see the dogs before he brought it up. Head whipping around, Kafei urged Link to hurry and put the mask on, eyes glued to the other for his reaction.

Link was pleased to see that Epona didn't seem to be upset at Kafei for his shoddy riding, allowing the other boy to pet her; though, as Kafei's hand came into contact with Epona Link could see him jump, his brow quirking before the other whirled around, shoving the Mask of Truth into his hands. Link looked to him in confusion, but at his almost panicked insistence to put it on, he pulled the mask over his face. Epona then stepped closer, lowering her head down to Link slightly. Almost instinctively he put a gentle hand on her head, and suddenly, he heard a voice.

_'Link, best friend, hope we can ride together again soon, like we used to, has been a long time, I miss him.'_

There was no mistaking the voice was Epona's, and Link fumbled with the mask as he yanked it up to sit on his head, wet tears filling his wide eyes as he looked at her. Somehow over the time he had been carrying the Mask of Truth, he had never considered using it on Epona, or really any other animal besides dogs, he supposed that was shortsighted of him; quickly, Link wrapped his arms around Epona, burying his face into her as his tears spilled over. Knowing that Epona thought of him as her best friend, and moreover, that she misses him, made Link's heart tug, and he apologized to her quietly, though his words were muffled by her fur. He felt horrible for not giving Epona the attention she deserved, though he knew the girls took good care of her, he also knew that they weren't the same as him, but living in town the way he was made it difficult to be with Epona on a regular basis, no matter how much he wished for the opposite; at the moment though, Link knew he needed to make up for his absence. After a few long moments of clinging onto Epona, Link finally pulled himself away, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Once his face was dry he wasted no time in hoisting himself up onto her back, situating himself in the saddle before turning to Kafei.

'Going to ride with her, you can go back inside if you want, will probably be a while,' he informed the other before slipping the mask back down over his face, turning his attention back to his horse. As Link began to hear Epona's thoughts, Kafei understood as he left the two alone. As many years as they'd known each other, he could only imagine how emotional it would be.

"How about we ride around the ranch, yeah? You can go for as long as you want," Link whispered to her, his voice a bit muffled by the wood of the mask, but he could tell that she heard him from the way her ears canted, and the voice that quickly followed.

 _'Really? As long as I want? How nice!'_ Epona's voice cheered in his head, accompanied by an excited whinny. Link chuckled before giving her a small nudge on her side with his heel, giving her the signal to start moving.

She set off, happily galloping wherever she decided to go. Link made no move to steer her in any specific direction, leaving the reins untouched as he instead leaned forward, resting his front on Epona as he wrapped his arms around her once again, idly petting her softly as she trotted around the ranch; as they went he would hear Epona's voice, commenting on how happy she was to be riding with Link again, and that while the ranch girls were nice, they could never replace him, and hopes that they would be able to ride together more often. Link couldn't help but tear up again at her words, occasionally having to sit up slightly to reach under the mask, wiping his tears to keep the inside of the mask from getting humid against his face.

He wasn't sure exactly how long it was before Epona finally came to a stop near the barn, but the sky had started to turn orange and pink, the sun beginning to dip below the horizon. Link hopped off, and while he didn't particularly want to leave her at the moment, it was getting cold, the tips of his fingers and ears starting to grow numb, and he knew he needed to get inside to warm up some before night fall; before heading back to the house however Link stepped into the barn, fetching a blanket to drape over Epona to help keep her warm while she wasn't moving. He situated the blanket over her back, and he could hear her thank him before he finally slipped the mask off, giving Epona a kiss to her head with the promise to ride with her more often, before he finally headed back to the house.

When Kafei made his way inside, Romani asked him about Link, and he explained how the other boy was out riding and that he would be back later, convincing her to help him prepare for supper. As he planned, Kafei had decided to make supper as way of showing his thanks to the girls for letting them stay for a few days, and was glad that he didn't have to fight Cremia too much over it. Romani ushered the two women away so they could get to work, excited to be able to help. She was practically bouncing in her place, and Kafei let out a chuckle. It was always amusing to watch how animated she was over the simpler things.

"How does rice, dumplings, and fried cucco sound?" He asked, getting a shrill cheer in response. With a nod, the two got to work. Getting the rice going was simple enough, and it was nice to have the help with the dumplings. Romani caught on quickly on filling the dumplings without tearing the dough, and Kafei took care of boiling them on the stove. It was quick work, and it wasn't long before the cucco was breaded and frying away.

"Link should be back any minute now, why don't you get your sister and Anju while I set the table?" Kafei instructed, watching as Romani bounded off to find the girls. It had been over an hour, so he hoped Link had been enjoying his time out with Epona. It wasn't every day you could have a conversation with something that couldn't speak.

Romani could only think of one place where her sister would be, and as she ran up the stairs she could faintly hear through the wall her sister's soft voice. Cremia and Anju were in the bedroom, and Romani politely knocked before bursting in, loudly announcing that supper was ready.

When Link stepped into the house he was met with warm air and the smell of food, his extremities beginning to warm up and his stomach grumbling. Kafei was setting the table, and Link smiled to him as he took a seat, and only a few moments later Romani came hopping down the stairs, Anju and Cremia in tow. Once everyone was seated Link and the girls thanked Kafei for the food before digging in, Link managing to burn his fingers and tongue a bit as the food was still hot, though, it didn't do much to slow him down. There was a chorus of agreements that it tasted wonderful, and Kafei felt a relief that they were all enjoying every bit of it. It didn't take long for it all to be gobbled up, and after cleaning up Cremia soon put Romani to bed, though she complained she wasn't tired, she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, After such a long day, it wasn't a surprise that Romani was quickly asleep, and Kafei felt it wouldn't be long before he would be as well. Cremia rejoined the others still at the table, and after another hour of talking about things that have happened around the ranch and in town, Cremia handed the boys a thick blanket, the four then going their separate ways for the night.

Before heading into the barn Link took a moment to pet Epona, wishing her a goodnight before stepping inside. He stretched out before shedding his gear, thinking that it felt a bit nostalgic to be sleeping in the barn once again. They settled into the bed of hay, cuddling up close under the blanket, and Link thought before starting to drift, that he was happy to see how well Kafei was doing around Anju, it was like night and day compared to when they had last been at the ranch, and he couldn't be prouder of the other's improvements. As the boys made their way to the barn, Kafei held onto Link's hand tightly. He was glad that the other had a chance to have a deeper connection with his companion, knowing the two were close even before their arrival to Termina. There was a full feeling in his chest knowing that Link was just that much happier because of their small discovery. When they finally made it inside, Kafei kicked off his shoes and curled up as close as he could to the other, a truly peaceful feeling washing over him. Link wasn't sure how long he had been asleep before he awoke to the sound of a soft knock at the door, blinking his eyes open and turning his head to the door as it cracked open, the sight of Anju poking her head in greeting him. 

"Sorry to wake you, but I was hoping you had a moment to talk? I have cider," she whispered, presenting two cups through the crack in the door. Link was still for a few moments, his brain sluggish to catch up with what was happening, before he slowly began to untangle himself from Kafei, being careful not to wake him as he got up. He slipped his boots on before heading to the door, Anju stepping back as he walked out.

"Sorry again for waking you, I just... Couldn't sleep, theres too much on my mind, you know?" She apologized again, handing off a cup to Link, as well as one of the blankets she had draped over her arm. Link smiled to her as he took the cup and blanket, waving off her apology. If Anju needed someone to talk to, Link was willing to lend an ear. "Come on, let's get on the roof," she then offered, Link nodding in agreement before following her to the ladder.

They headed up the ladder, careful with the cups and blankets in tow, before situating themselves on the roof of the house. Link draped his blanket over his legs, taking a sip of the hot cider as Anju wrapper her blanket around her shoulders, Link then set his cup in his lap, making sure it wouldn't spill before looking to Anju.

'So what was keeping you up?' He asked, raising his brow. Anju sighed, cradling her cup closer to her as she stared down at it's contents.

"It's just that... Recently, Cremia told me that she has feelings for me..." She admitted, glancing to Link so she could catch his signs.

'Is.. That a good thing?' The knowledge that Cremia felt that way toward Anju wasn't news to him, though he had to admit he was a bit surprised to learn that she had told her already, though, he supposed after waiting as long as she had, it could only be expected.

"That's the problem, I don't know," Anju groaned, running a hand down her face. "She's been my friend for so long, I've just... Never really thought of her like that? Or even really considered that I _could_ in the first place... Mother would never approve of things like that," she continued, the last part quiet, almost under her breath. Link hummed, taking another sip of his cider as he considered his next move.

'I guess that is not surprising, what did you say when she told you?' He asked after situating his cup in his lap again.

"That I appreciated her being truthful with me, and that while I wouldn't say I _don't_ feel the same, I would need some time to think about it," Anju repeated what she had told Cremia the night she confessed to her. Anju could see the disappointment in her eyes, but she still smiled all the same, telling her to take her time. "It's just... Confusing," she then added.

'Well, how do you feel when you are around her? When it is just the two of you alone and she gets close?' Link prodded. Anju hummed as she considered the question, taking a sip of her cider.

"I feel.. Nice, and warm, and safe," she mused as she took the cup from her lips. She thought to when Cremia had taught her how to milk the cows, how her hands felt over hers, the feeling of her chest pressed into her back as she instructed, her voice soft in her ear. "My heart will speed up, and it's hard to think about anything but the sound if her voice and the way she moves... Just.. Her," saying how she felt out loud made her cheeks warm, turning pink, though she would blame it on the cold.

'I am not an expert on these kinds of things by any means, but... To me it sounds like you may have deeper feelings for her than you realize,' Link may not know what it was like to be in a relationship, or really anything about relationships for that matter, but one thing he did know was what it felt like to harbor feelings for someone else. Anju was silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"Maybe you're right... But it's hard to tell if the feelings are genuine or if it's just my heart desperate for someone to love like that again," Anju pouted as she brought her cup back up to her lips. Link hummed, taking a sip as well as he though over her words.

'That is understandable, loss is a difficult thing to deal with, and your heart will always latch onto whatever makes you feel better, distract you, whatever fills that hole that you feel in your chest. I do not think that is necessarily a bad thing, though, if it makes you feel better, makes it feel easier to continue on, if you feel it deep within your heart... Is that not just as genuine as your other feelings?' Link stated. Anju was silent for a few long moments, she wondered just what it was Link had been through in his life for him to have the knowledge he did, she could tell in his eyes, tired and jaded, that he held pain in his heart, much more than anyone should. What exactly did he lose?

"I suppose so," Anju finally spoke, though another silence fell over them as she idly rubbed the side of her mug with her finger, letting her eyes fall to the cider inside as she seemed to think over what she was told. "How did you know that your feelings for Kafei were genuine?" She asked abruptly, turning to look at Link once again. Link's face erupted in warmth, his cheeks to the tips of his ears turning red as he stared at Anju, taken back at the sudden question. He had almost forgotten that she knew. He fidgeted with his fingers, rubbing them together as he tried to think of what to say.

'Well... I guess I just.. Did? After spending so long pushing it away and denying it, trying not to think about it, it just... Would not go away, and when he saved me I had this overwhelming feeling of awe and... L.. Love... It felt like my heart was bursting. And it still feels like that, even after so long, every time he is close and tells me sweet things, the feeling just persisted, not only that but grew stronger, it was hard _not_ to know if it was genuine, really...' Link explained, his ears laying flat as they burned brightly. He kept his eyes down at his hands, not daring to look up at Anju, the embarrassment he felt admitting his feelings to someone else making shame rise in his gut.

"I guess all I can really do is just give it more time then.. I think you're right, that I do feel the same way, but I just want to be sure that the feelings are true before I try getting into a relationship like that with her, I would hate to hurt her," Anju sighed, before she brought her cup to her lips. Link nodded in agreement, though he kept his head down, his cheeks still burning. Bringing up his own feelings towards Kafei got his mind to wander, and maybe it was because of the late night, or the stars coaxing him to be open with his thoughts and feelings, like they always did, but he glanced up to Anju, his face feeling like Death Mountain as he sucked in a shaky breath.

'Do you think.... Do you think Kafei could ever.. Feel the same way about me..?' Link asked. There was a few beats of silence, and Link finally turned to look at Anju's face. She was staring at him, her eyes a bit wide, seemingly taken back by his question, and Link immediately regretted asking. 'Never mind, stupid question, sorry,' he quickly back tracked, shaking his head at himself.

"No, no! It's okay, it's not stupid at all, I was just a bit surprised," Anju laughed, patting Link on the shoulder with her free hand. "I can't say for certain but.. With how much time you two spend together, and how important you are to him, how could he not? Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he already does," she smiled to him reassuringly. At Anju's response Link couldn't help but scoff, averting his eyes from her again as he smiled lamely.

'Did you hit your head on something? Honestly lady, you are delusional,' Link chuckled. One of those cows must have knocked a couple of screws loose.

"I'm serious! Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you?" Anju laughed at Link's teasing. "It's like you're the only person that exists to him, and you don't even have to do anything! He's like a love sick puppy following you around wherever you go, and I of all people should know what that's like," she continued, a smile on her face even though Link still refused to look at her.

'You are only saying that to make me feel better,' Link still kept the lame smile on his face as he shrugged Anju off, though she kept her hand planted on his shoulder, shaking it a bit earnestly.

"It's the truth! Just watch, you may have to give him some more time, but don't be so sure of yourself," Anju insisted. Link just gave a chuckle in response, waving her off as he took a sip of his cider.

Link knew better than to hope, he knew better, just as he knew better than to ask, but Anju's words repeated over in his head, like a mantra that made his heart flutter. He knew better, but he supposed, that just for this moment, just for this place in time, under the stars, breathing in the cold night air, it wouldn't be so bad to hope, just for now. The two sat on the roof for a little while longer, talking and joking until they both ran out of cider and the cold air of winter bit at their lungs too much for them to stand anymore, before they finally headed back down the ladder; Anju took the mug and the extra blanket to take inside the house as she thanked Link for talking with her, Link thanked her as well before they wished each other goodnight, finally parting to get some much needed rest.

Kafei wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but his head was pounding and the fact that he was being shaken awake put him into an immediate sour mood. The sun was much too bright for his liking, and he could smell the lingering alcohol on his breath as he cracked an eye open. Above him, haloed by the light was Anju, a worried smile on her face as she peered down at him. She caressed his cheek, her other hand finding one of his own.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just needed to know that you were okay after getting back so last night," she murmured in the softest voice she could manage, which was at the only volume Kafei could tolerate. He rose a brow in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. Last he remembered was eating supper with her, Cremia, Romani, and Link. The thought of Link brought the realization that he wasn't there, and as sick as he felt, Kafei opened his eyes to confirm his absence. When he turned back to Anju, she let out a soft sigh, though the smile never left her face.

"Don't worry," she hummed, running her fingers through Kafei's hair, "your mask is safe, I didn't snoop at it, but it's over on the dresser. You could barely walk a straight line, so Minji brought you here." Sure enough, over on the dresser sat the Sun Mask, and Kafei's brows furrowed. It wasn't supposed to exist anymore, since he'd merged it with Anju's Moon Mask. Why did he have the Sun Mask back, and where did Link go?

"Come on, why don't you join me for breakfast and you can tell me all about your fun boys' night, if you can remember any of it," Anju hummed, leaning over and pressing her lips to Kafei's. From the short distance he could feel the heat from her face at the bold action, and she soon left him to be able to get ready for the day. With a grunt, Kafei got up from the bed and made his way to the dresser, rubbing at his head to try and alleviate the hangover he felt. He didn't remember getting to the inn with Minji, let alone having his mask with him. The last he could recall was the night he'd gone out with his friends so he could show it off, but then he'd been ambushed by that imp and cursed.

Picking up the mask, he could feel the painted wood in his hand, trying to make sense of everything. If he hadn't already been confused enough, the sight of his reflection caught him off guard, and he dropped the mask in shock. Instead of seeing a child, he saw the face of a man, a light stubble lining his jaw and sharp features he'd forgotten with time. What was going on? Lightly he patted himself on the cheek, he could feel his skin, along with a creeping set of dread in his chest. Had everything over the last eight months been a dream?

"What the fuck is happening to me?" Kafei muttered, finding the nearest chair to sink into. Had he not been cursed? Was it all in his head? Was Link just a figment of his imagination? On the table was a small wash basin that presumably Anju had left for him, and Kafei did the only sensible thing he could think of and dunked his entire face in it, staying as long as he could hold his breath. When he reemerged, the cold water dripped against his bare chest, the hair around his face sopping as well. It was real, as far as he could tell. Nothing he'd experienced had happened. He was still a few months away from marrying Anju, and taking over for his father in the role of the mayor. Drying off as well as he could, Kafei took a deep breath and dressed, rushing down to join Anju.

The thoughts were still plaguing his mind as he entered the kitchen to the Stock Pot Inn. While he'd spent plenty of time in there, everything seemed almost too short as he sat next to Anju. She gave a soft kiss to his cheek, rubbing at his back as she greeted him. He gave her a forced smile in return. Nehran stood at the stove, preparing a porridge for the morning meal. She rose a brow at Kafei as she presented them with their bowls, though she didn't say a word. That was right, Kafei thought as he recalled that while Nehran hadn't been his biggest fan, she only truly started to hate him when he disappeared. He mumbled out thanks as he began to slowly eat. Nothing still made any sense, and he felt in a daze as he tried to sort of what was real and what had been a dream.

"So what did you all talk about last night?" Anju asked him, a teasing smile playing on her lips. Kafei couldn't help but grin back, slipping back into his old ways. His chest felt tight as he told her about the night before, and how all he could say were words of endearment about her. Anju blushed in response, still not quite used to being praised so easily.

"Anju, you need to eat. You've got plenty of work to do today and you need the energy to do it. I can't have you getting distracted. The holidays are coming up and we need to take care of everybody we've got until then," Nehran instructed, shooting a sharp gaze in Kafei's direction. The smile fell from Anju's face as she nodded. Even as uneasy as he felt, rage built up in him, knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help Anju. Before long, they had to part ways for the day, and Kafei had nothing else to do. He promised to be by later to join Anju for supper, but there was a whole day between.

As he left the inn, Kafei felt restless. There wasn't anything to be done, and while his head still hurt, he was too awake to try and sleep again. The anxious feeling wouldn't leave him as he tapped his foot, trying to figure out what was going on. The only thing he could think was to get out of town for a bit to walk around, to try and clear his head. When he approached the entrance to town, the young guard stopped him, a waver in his voice.

"Oh, ah, young Dotour, sir? Are you leaving town? Where is your escort? Is Madame Aroma aware of your departure?" He asked, and Kafei could almost see him shaking in his armor. _Pathetic excuse for a guard._ With a sigh, Kafei pinched at the bridge of his nose. He had gotten so used to coming and going with Link as he pleased, it was hard to remember that Link wasn't there, and that everybody only knew Kafei as the mayor's son who only had experience in reading books.

"No, I'm fine. I don't need an escort, I just need a bit of fresh air," Kafei explained, and the guard bit at his lip. This only frustrated him even further, the feeling of being treated like a child settling in. "I'm not going to tell my parents, and even if they somehow catch wind, I will let them know you are not at fault. I will take whatever punishment they wish to dole out," he added, seeming to satisfy the guard enough to let him by.

Once outside, Kafei began to wander around, still lost in his thoughts. How had almost an entire year been made up? Something wasn't right, and he wondered who to talk to about it. The only person he wanted to talk to was Link, but was he fake too? The whole ordeal made his headache return, wishing there was a simple solution for it.

Kafei spent the rest of the day in the same fog, going through the motions. He returned to town, the taste of blood soaking his mouth as he chewed on the sides of his cheeks. When he saw Anju again and she gave him another kiss, another sickly feeling washed over him. _This isn't right. Anju's supposed to be with Cremia, not me._ Instead of voicing his concerns, Kafei continued on as normally as possible, and soon went to bed. Maybe this was a dream?

When he awoke, it seemed like it really wasn't, as he was still an adult. He was much quicker to get ready, deciding to head out to the ranch while Anju got to work. Arriving at the ranch was simple, and he was glad to see Cremia. It was odd seeing her as the same size as him, and Romani being tiny. Thankfully Cremia made time for him, and he just hoped that she wouldn't think him too crazy for what he was going through. She gave him some tea and they sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Cremia, I don't know what's going on. Everything that's happened over the last year has just disappeared. I wasn't cursed, Skull Kid hasn't tried to kill us all with the moon, and Link isn't here, and I don't know what to do," he admitted to her, knowing how insane it all sounded. Judging by the look on her face, Kafei could see how Cremia felt about it.

"Okay. Well, I don't know who Skull Kid or Link are, but it sounds like you had a really bad dream. You should probably go get some sleep," she instructed, offering up a bed or the barn. Kafei wildly shook his head, groaning in frustration.

"I have slept! I don't need any more, I just need to know what the hell is going on!" He told her, his voice catching in his throat. Cremia rose a brow in unamusement, giving Kafei a wallop in the arm for talking to her so rudely. He rubbed his arm and muttered an apology, knowing she wasn't at fault for anything going on.

"First of all, you do not shout at me when you've come to me for help. I know your mama raised you better. Second, I don't know what answer you're looking for, Kafei. It sounds like you just got so drunk you lost touch a bit. Just take it easy for a few days before you worry Anju more than you usually do," Cremia instructed, her tone firm. Kafei could see the hint of sadness in her eyes, knowing Cremia's secret. His chest tightened once again, knowing he and Anju weren't meant for each other.

"She's always going to be worried about me no matter what I do," Kafei pointed out, to which Cremia shrugged in agreement. "I don't think I stand a chance to make her truly happy though. You agree with me, don't you?" he asked softly, catching the other off guard with his comment. Cremia seemed to get uncomfortable with the direction Kafei took the conversation in, but he knew he had to get it in the open.

"We both know that you like her, Cremia. I might not know a lot, but I can at least tell that much," Kafei stated, and Cremia deflated a bit. "There's nothing wrong with that, and honestly I think that you two would get on a lot better than we do." Kafei took a deep breath, feeling a bit of relief from the tight feeling that wouldn't leave him. He jumped at the feeling of Cremia's hand on his. She had tears in her eyes as she stared into his, though her expression was stony and he had a hard time reading it.

"I can't say that you're a liar, because it's true. I do like Anju, but you cannot use that against me and hurt her with that. You two are together, and you _can't_ decide to leave her just because I like her, Kafei," she stated, disgust filling her face as he looked to her. Kafei bit at his cheek, but he couldn't stop the smile that played on his lips.

"I wouldn't hurt either of you on purpose. You know that, Crem. But if Anju really does like you back, who am I to stand in the way of that? I could buy her the moon, but I can't buy her heart. Why would I force her to settle for me, because that's what she knows, when there's the possibility of the two of you having so much more together? I can't tell you what to do, Cremia, but I'm going to support whatever happens between all of us. So I need you to talk to Anju and figure that out. I'll be okay," he told her. Cremia was speechless, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but instead she wordlessly got up and locked herself in her room. Kafei took that as his time to leave, and headed back to town.

When he returned to the inn, Anju wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. While it was nice to be able to feel a sense of normalcy once more, he knew he had set into motion what would be the hardest decision he had to make. Many people were going to hate him all over again, but the charade that he had been playing needed to end.

"Anj, we need to talk," he murmured, leading her up to an empty room. She seemed to fidget as she sat next to him, listening as he told her about his dream with Link, and the curse, and how confused he was over everything going on. He even went so far as to tell her about him knowing that he wasn't the right one for her, and how he felt as if they were settling together for all the wrong reasons. By the end, Kafei could hear Anju sniffling beside him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt as small as the day they broke up the first time when he couldn't find a cure for his curse, if that had even been real. He knew, though, deep in his heart that it was the right thing to do. He couldn't hold her back because he knew that she wasn't the one for him. While he knew that there was somebody out there for him, he couldn't give Anju everything she deserved, and that she would be able to find that with somebody else.

"I'm sorry that you've been feeling this way, and that you felt you needed to keep this to yourself," she murmured, hiding her face behind one of her hands. Kafei could see her pained expression through his peripheral, and while he knew the pain she felt was very real, it was only temporary before she found her real happiness. "I'm glad you told me this now, instead of sometime in the future. I kind of wish you told me this sooner, really. I don't know what to say."

"I'm really sorry, Anju. I know it seems so sudden, but if you knew what I've been through, even if it wasn't real - it just seems so real - you would understand. I wish I could help you understand it better, and I really don't want to hurt you. I just know that you will be so much happier this way," he sighed softly, finally looking over.

Anju nodded silently, taking a deep breath as she looked over his features. As hard as it was, she could see the honesty in his face, and while she wanted to feel angry, she couldn't over how much anguish she felt. "Well, at least you're sure about this," she murmured, and he pulled her into a hug. Now that she was free, she could pursue all the happiness she could ever deserve without him being in the way.

After a bit longer talking, Kafei finally decided to head out for the night. He made his way out of the town gates and into the chilling night air. There were clouds that had rolled in as the sun set, and a distant rumble caused Kafei to gnaw on his already mangled cheek. Finding shelter in the hollow of an overturned tree, he was suddenly reminded of the beginning of his adventure with Link, being comforted through the storm. As he sat there, listening to the beat of the rain against the trunk, he finally let himself feel the effects of everything that he'd done in a couple of days. While he felt the sadness of letting Anju go for a second time, it was overpowered by the wave of grief he felt that Link wasn't there, and that everything he knew wasn't real. It had all seemed so real, and he felt himself wishing that he could just go back. It wasn't long before his eyes slid shut, murmuring Link's name as he fell asleep.

When he woke up, Kafei's head was pounding and his back was sore. The birds were chirping as usual, but the most irritating part was hearing a cow so close to his ear. He didn't remember going back to the ranch after falling asleep under the hollowed tree, and he grumbled at the cow to leave him be. Unfortunately he couldn't fall back asleep, but he was too warm to get up. Some movement beside him caused him to go full alert, confused as to who was beside him. When he caught sight of green clothing and blond hair, tears immediately welled up in his eyes to know that what he thought was real was a dream, and he was in his actual reality. He tried to quiet his sniffles as he burrowed into Link, so glad to be back.

Link was quiet as he pushed the barn door open, relieved to see that Kafei was still asleep as he stepped inside. He began to tug his boots off, but a noise coming form the other boy made him slow his movements, he listened for a moment before realizing that Kafei was saying his name, and a blush quickly overtook his face once again. Was Kafei dreaming about him?

He shook that thought away though, sure there had to be a different reason, and, even if he was, he doubted there was any deeper meaning behind it, regardless of what Anju tried to plant in his head. Before he could continue with his train of thought, Kafei began feeling around the bed of hay in his sleep, trying to find Link; whatever the reason for it, it seemed he was gone for too long, so he was quick to kick off his boots the rest of the way, getting back under the covers, slotting himself in Kafei's arms and nuzzling up under his chin as he mumbled out a quiet apology for leaving him alone. It wasn't long before he managed to fall back asleep, cuddled up and warm beneath the blankets.

Link awoke again in the morning to the feeling of stirring beside him, his back being pressed into as an arm wrapped around his middle. He let out a small groan as he turned slightly, pressing back against Kafei's chest as he placed a hand over his arm, a light sigh leaving his lips as he kept his eyes closed, not yet ready to greet the day; he began to drift off again, though it was short lived as a knock came to the door, and he finally peeled his eyes open as Cremia pushed the door open, informing them that breakfast was ready. He waved to her lazily to tell her he was awake before she let the two be to get ready for the day. Link yawned, pulling himself from Kafei's arms to sit up and stretch, shaking out the hay in his hair before getting out from under the blankets, going about the usual routine of getting himself ready in the morning.

As Link began to stir, Kafei softly wished him a good morning while a giddy feeling rose in his chest. The memory of the dream kept flashing through his mind, and a great sense of relief filled him to know it wasn't real. Meeting Link gave Kafei a sense of purpose, and he couldn't imagine how things would have turned out without the hardships over the past year. He would have ended up marrying Anju, and potentially hurting their friendship with Cremia in the long run. She could have grown to resent them, and he for one did not want that to happen. Anju seemed to be doing so much better with Cremia, he couldn't believe how different it might have been.

Cremia soon let them know breakfast was ready, and Kafei thanked her as she went. Link was slow to get up, and as much as he wanted to stay in bed all day, Kafei was ready to delve into what he experienced in his sleep. As he got up, he wildly shook all the hay out of his hair, the mop of purple locks sticking out in all directions. He gave Link a wide grin, unable to contain his excitement. Link chuckled at the sight of Kafei's mess of hair and wide smile, taking a moment to run his hands through the other's hair in an attempt to tame it at least a bit. Though, as he realized how intimate the action was, he pulled back, his cheeks warming as he gave Kafei a sheepish smile, stepping back to finish getting ready. 

It didn't take much longer for them to get to the house, where Cremia had prepared a seriously hearty breakfast for the group. They all thanked her before digging in, and Kafei watched Link out of the corner of his eye for a moment, thoughtfully chewing on a piece of meat. It really was amazing to think of how incredibly different his life could have turned out.

"I'm really happy you're here," Kafei stated, fully turning to address the other. "I know I say it a lot, but I really mean it. I dreamt last night that the Skull Kid never tried to do any of those bad things he did, so I wasn't cursed, but nothing felt right. You weren't here, and nobody here had ever met you. I couldn't stand it, even though everything was fine and nobody had been in danger, I still felt lost, and I couldn't take it," he admitted, his entire attention filtering out anything that wasn't Link. His cheeks tinted slightly to divulge so much, and he could even feel the presence of the others, but it didn't matter. Kafei had vowed to be completely honest with Link, and it felt especially true knowing that he really couldn't live without him.

As Kafei turned to face him, Link paused, looking to him with wide eyes and a mouth full of food. Kafei's words left Link reeling, usually, the other reserved things like that for when they were alone, with no prying eyes, but to have them said in front of others made Link's cheeks turn red once again; he glanced to the others at the table, Cremia staring on with a quizzical expression, while Anju looked to Link with a knowing grin and eyes that said _'I told you so.'_ Link pretended not to see as he brought his eyes back to Kafei. There couldn't be any deeper reasoning behind it.

He floundered for what to say, finally swallowing down the food in his mouth past the feeling of his heart beat in his throat. Over time he had gotten used to Kafei telling him how happy he was for Link's presence, the sweet words that made the hero melt, but that was only in private, and any words that came to him quickly left as he could feel the other's eyes on them; Anju, seeing the way Link sweat and fumbled with his hands, spoke up.

"That sounds like an interesting dream," she mused, putting her elbow on the table as she propped her head up with her hand. Partially, she wanted to save Link at least _some_ of the embarrassment of having everyone's eyes on him, but also, by the sounds of it Kafei's dream only cemented what she had told Link last night, and she wanted to tease the boy just a bit for being right.

The silence of Link staring at him caused Kafei to shift in his seat a bit, realizing he might have over shared so soon after waking up. Thankfully Anju provided a distraction, and he gave her a smile. It was a weird feeling to have separated from her both in life and his dreams, but it wasn't entirely bad. At least he knew they could always rely on each other through their friendship.

"It really was, and it's really shown me how much I've changed since this all happened," Kafei stated, chewing on his lip momentarily. Without Link, even when he was grown, Kafei was treated as some precious child to be taken care of; now he was capable of taking care of others and could aid in any needed protection. That thought alone left Kafei feeling light in his chest, and it was all thanks to Link.

"Before everything, the only place I ever went out of town was here, and if I went anywhere else it was with an escort of guards. With Link here, I've been all over Termina and back and I've learned so much more that books certainly couldn't have. I'm just in awe of how much I owe to him for it." As Kafei spoke, his cheeks tinted a bright red. Even though he always spoke highly of Link, something about it felt more intense than normal, especially being surrounded by his closest friends.

From her seat beside him, Romani let out a loud yawn, still in the process of waking up as she picked at her breakfast. She could barely keep up with the things going on around her, but Kafei kept going on and on about Link. She let out another yawn as she looked at them, a sleepy smile coming to her face.

"Kafei likes Grasshopper. Romani likes Grasshopper, too! And so do Cremia and Anju. It's so nice," she announced, going back to picking at her breakfast. Kafei smiled at the simple statement, turning back to Link.

"Yeah, we all do like you, so you can't ever leave. If you do, I'm gonna be right there with you," he told the other, laughing softly at how easy it all seemed.

Link relaxed momentarily as Anju turned the attention from him, shoving more food in his mouth as an anxious response. Though, as Kafei continued to sing his praises Link's ears burned brightly, twitching slightly as they laid back; he felt as if he could die of embarrassment at any moment, and when Romani piped up the feeling only worsened, almost choking on his food as he tried to swallow it down. She didn't mean it like that of course, but Link couldn't help how his heart jumped. Kafei then turned back to him, and Link fidgeted with his fingers, still unsure of what to say he gave him a nod, mustering up a nervous smile.

"Alright now, let's not kill the poor boy, he's looking like a tomato," Cremia laughed, leaning into Anju a bit as she giggled along. Link covered his face with his hands, trying to at least somewhat hide his embarrassment.

"It's true though! I'm sure all of us can agree that we want Link around for as long as possible," Anju spoke up once again, and though she was addressing everyone at the table her eyes went to Kafei, silently egging him on with a grin. Kafei let out a soft laugh, bumping his leg against Link's under the table. While he did feel guilty for how embarrassed Link obviously was, he still wanted to help Link feel more positively toward himself and decided to use the moment for that.

"We're just showing Link that we care about him and how much we love him," he pointed out to Cremia, unable to keep the grin away. He scooted his chair slightly closer to Link and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning into him. "You can't deny that Link has made all of our lives better just by being here. And I'm not talking about how he saved the world, no matter how good that was too, but just by staying here after that. I can't say we would have all reconnected like this without him. It's things like that why I've always got to let Link know how grateful I am for him."

As he spoke, Kafei could feel his cheeks warm while his heart beat in his chest. Even though he was used to saying such things about Link, it was entirely different to speak with such passion to others. Even so his opinion remained the same, and he pushed through how his body reacted to let them know how he truly felt.

The feeling of Kafei's leg against his own, while usually a comforting feeling, only made Link's embarrassment grow. The words that then followed, along with Kafei draping an arm around him, practically made Link's ears ring, his head spinning as it seemed all the blood in his body was rushing to his face; all the attention and positive words were things Link still had a difficult time with accepting, and he thought the feeling strange, having multiple people who cared about him, that he could see and speak with freely, the concept was something lost with time to Link, leaving it to settle oddly and unfamiliarly in his chest.

An embarrassed noise escaped his throat as he buried his face further into his hands, unable to handle the overwhelming amount of attention, both women letting out a laugh as Link practically squirmed in his seat.

"Okay okay, we'll stop, but Kafei _is_ right," Anju giggled. Cremia nodded along to the others words, knowing that Link had certainly done a lot for everyone, not just those at the table, but for everyone around Termina, and he deserved all the thanks that people had to offer.

'Can we talk about something else now, please?' Link finally managed to sign after taking his hands from his face, desperate for a change of topic to save him from his embarrassment. Kafei finally let go of Link, leaving him to eat his breakfast in peace. While it was all in good nature, it had begun to edge on too much, and agreed to the change in topic. They had plenty of other things to discuss, and he could only hope that Link would internalize some of what they'd said about it. As the others finally let up on the praise, Kafei taking his arm away, Link was able to relax, letting out a breath of relief before beginning to eat again.

"Fiiinne," Cremia sighed dramatically before chuckling. "About a week ago Grog had a new clutch of eggs hatch at the Cucco Shack, they're still just chicks at the moment, but he said he can't wait to see them grow into roosters, maybe you could go pay them a visit later?" She then commented, shifting the conversation away from Link, taking a bite of her food with a smile on her face. 

"Oh, that would be fun! Chicks seem so fluffy when they're that small," Kafei stated. The thought of holding one himself was so appealing, and he couldn't wait to see them. Link thought the idea of visiting the cucco chicks would be a nice way to spend some time, and, he'd be able to show Kafei another mask as well; he nodded along to Kafei's excitement at the prospect of seeing the chicks. At the sound of Romani, completely naive to the practice, clearing her throat in a very obvious manner, Kafei gave her a smile, knowing that she would want to be invited along as well. 

"Well, Romani would love to go, too," she said in her best impression of a mature voice. Kafei snorted at the sound, wondering just what she was up to.

In the end, they invited Romani along too, and after breakfast they took care of their morning chores before heading out to go to the cucco shack. While it was still chilly out with a breeze from the northern mountains, the sun had come out to melt any bits of snow that remained. Romani, who Cremia had made bundle up for the cooler weather, complained about the layers she was wearing. Kafei chuckled as he walked along, having also heard from Cremia about staying warm. It all came from a place of love and concern, so to placate her, he and also wore long sleeves and pants. Link managed to talk his way out of wearing too many layers, though Cremia insisted, Link convinced her that he wasn't very susceptible to the cold, his body able to adapt to it quickly, and got away with only having to wear a scarf around his neck.

When they arrived at the shack, they found Grog tending to the newest brood. He had the smallest of smiles on his face as he scratched at one of them, and Kafei's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Look at all those cuccos!" He gasped, turning to Link with wide eyes. "Can we get one? It would be so much fun to have a pet cucco," he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Once they arrived at the shack, Link couldn't help the smile on his face seeing Kafei so excited, a light blush dusting his cheeks. While the cucco chicks were cute, Link thought that the other boy had them beat. He gave a chuckle to Kafei's question, giving him a light pat on the shoulder.

'Where would we keep it? The inn is not exactly the best place for a pet cucco,' Link raised his brow, turning to look in Grog's direction, seeing him dote fondly on the small chicks, he let out another chuckle. 'besides, do not think they are for sale.'

Grog, noticing their presence, sat up slightly as Link waved to him. Kafei pouted slightly at being denied the chance to own a cucco, but was quickly over it as they joined Grog. The man was skin and bones, but he seemed happy to be surrounded by all the animals.

"It's you... Thanks again for your help before, those cuccos grew into fine roosters, even hatched these little guys... I'm grateful," the man thanked Link for his efforts from before, looking to the fully grown cuccos that were currently nestled warmly in their coop.

'Of course, I am glad I could help. If you would like, I could do the same for these chicks as well?' Link offered with a smile, to which Grog sat up a bit more, leaning forward.

"That would be great, I'd love to see these guys in their prime already," he accepted, the even tone of his voice masking the eagerness he felt. Link gave a firm nod, pulling the Bremen Mask from his pouch and slipping it on over his eyes before turning back to Kafei and Romani.

'Watch this,' Link smiled, his excitement building at being able to show off another mask to Kafei, hoping that he would enjoy it. Kafei's heart skipped a beat as Link looked to him with a new mask. It was going to be another interesting one, he could already tell.

Link fished out his ocarina from his pouch, putting it to his lips as he began to play. He started to march, collecting a line of the small chicks, following close behind him, chirping along as he made his way around, bobbing his head along with the music; once he had all of the chicks in line, one by one they grew into roosters with the help of magic. Link came to a stop once the final cucco had grown, a smile on his face as he lifted the Bremen Mask from his eyes, Grog thanked him again, and Link gave him a nod before turning to Kafei, excited to see his reaction to the mask.

As Link began to play, Kafei and Romani swayed in place to the music. Seeing the chicks line up to follow was adorable, though the sight of the chicks growing into roosters right in front of their eyes caused his jaw to drop, Romani's eyes practically sparkling at the spectacle. It shouldn't have been possible, and yet there were no more chicks and only the roosters. Yet another magical mask, that was for sure.

"Does that work on all animals, or just the chicks?" Kafei asked, his eyes glued to Link. His imagination roamed as he imagined doing the same for different sorts of animals.

Link let out a giggle at Kafei's stunned expression seeing the chicks suddenly grown, taking the mask off and handing it to Kafei, already knowing that the other would want to inspect it himself. He gave a hum to his question, considering it for a moment before giving a small shrug.

'Other animals will march with me, but the growing effect only happens with cuccos,' Link explained before Kafei took to looking over the mask in his hands, and he couldn't help the soft feeling in his heart as he watched, Kafei's curiousty over the things Link didn't think twice of one of the many things that made Link fall for the boy.

As the boys conversed, Romani had run out into the open space and flopped onto the ground, giggling wildly as the birds surrounded her. Link chuckled at the sight of Romani surrounded by the now fully grown roosters, and after spending a while longer with the them, the three waved their goodbyes to the cuccos and Grog, who sent them off with a basket of fresh eggs for Cremia. They headed back to the house, Romani continuing to babble over the cuccos before running ahead, Kafei thinking that it was quite endearing that the mask would cause animals to follow along. they dropped off the eggs before lending a hand with feeding the animals, as well as the daily cleaning, the morning had turned to afternoon by the time they had finished, and they had dinner, complete with the fresh eggs, before being left free for the day; stepping out of the house Link stretched his arms behind his head, turning to Kafei with a smile.

'You ready to try riding Epona again?' He asked, hoping that the enthusiasm the other found after their prior lesson still remained.

Link suggested riding Epona again, and Kafei fidgeted slightly. Even though he made the resolve to do better, he was still nervous that it would go horribly wrong. He approached Epona, rubbing a hand over her mane. She huffed slightly before trotting over to Link, neighing to him. Link could tell that Kafei was still a bit nervous to ride Epona again, though he supposed it couldn't be helped much, nerves were to be expected when doing something one isn't used to. He gave a small chuckle as Epona trotted up to him after huffing at Kafei, giving her gentle pets and words of encouragement. It dawned on Kafei then to ask for the Mask of Truth, and Link grinned to him as he brought it up, nodding as he reached into his pouch to fish the mask out. Using the Mask of Truth to help teach Kafei how to ride Epona was a great idea, now being able to adjust accordingly to the horse's thoughts. Kafei put the mask on, and he could hear Epona's voice once again.

 _'Better. You do as I say, and no issues,'_ she instructed him, and Kafei nodded to her as he climbed up onto the saddle. She started off on a trot, and he listened to her every word as they went. It was helpful for Kafei to hear how exactly she expected to be ridden. Thanks to the mask, the lesson went a lot better than before, though it was still quite rocky. At one point, Epona gave Kafei a direction and he tried to go a different way, and when he didn't listen, she reared up onto her back legs and Kafei went sliding off onto the ground. Huffing at him, Epona stood over him and he could see from the look in her eye that he had been too stubborn. He brushed it off and kept going, doing better to listen.

At first Link stayed beside them as they went, much like he had before, but after a little while he allowed his pace to slow gradually, until he was tagging behind a foot or so, trying to let the two get acclimated to each other without his presence. Though when Epona threw the boy off Link was quick to help him up, making sure he was alright, he expected Kafei to want to give up then, but he was pleasantly surprised as he got right back onto the saddle after dusting himself off, Link smiling to himself to see that he was more eager than before; overall there was a noticeable improvement already, even though Kafei was far from being good enough to comfortably ride on his own, Link could tell that given a bit more practice the other would get there in time, the Mask of Truth greatly aiding him in the endeavour.

After another hour of riding Epona, Kafei was feeling more confident about listening to her instructions. If he tried to disobey she would stop and let him know to listen before going along again, and he could feel her opening up to having somebody other than Link ride. She wasn't thrilled about it, which Kafei understood, but being able to use the Mask of Truth made it all the more easier for them to get along. At the end of the lesson, he gave her extra pats and a carrot for being patient with him, thanking her for all of her hard work before going in to help prepare for supper.

After the lesson was through Link decided to once again spend some time with Epona and the Mask of Truth before heading inside for supper. 

The evening went a lot smoother for Link than the morning started, and Kafei made sure to keep his praises to a minimum so as not to embarrass him further. There were still plenty of jokes and stories shared, though at nobody's expense. It was nice for Kafei to be able to talk with Anju and Cremia as if no time or hardships had passed. The later it got, the more he felt like he didn't want the night to end. The thought of going back to working at the inn was depressing, but he pushed the feeling down so he could continue to enjoy the moments he was given.

When they got to the barn for the night, Kafei curled up with Link on their bed of hay, his head still buzzing from the few days they'd been back on the ranch. While he usually had been able to find some sense of peace when he was there, this trip felt on an entirely different level. He was truly happy for the first time in a long while, and finding out new things about Link only added to the experience. Even though he still didn't want to go, he knew their time would soon be up and only hoped the time wouldn't pass by so quickly as he fell asleep.


	14. Exploding and Imploding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls be wary of the self harm tw tag in this chapter! stay safe! <3

The sound of birds chirping woke Kafei up in the morning, before Link had even woken up. Peeking outside, the sky was only beginning to lighten up as dawn broke over the mountains. Though he wanted to be able to curl up and fall back asleep, he was now fully awake. Just as he thought that he was the only one awake, he caught sight of Epona staring at him from the stable, softly whinnying. He held up a finger to shush her, and as quietly as he could he slipped his hand into Link's pack to grab the Mask of Truth, thanking his stars that it was right at the top. He made his way outside and slipped the mask on, heading over to Epona.

 _'Early. Ride with me to see something,'_ she told him, waiting for him to climb up. She gave him instructions as she lead him away from the house and barn. They weren't too far away when they reached a particularly hilly area overlooking the ranch, and she whinnied again to get Kafei's attention.

 _'My favorite spot, very pretty,'_ she stated. From there, they could see the sun rising, turning the sky from the dark purple to the soft pinks and oranges. It was breathtaking to see it from that angle, and Kafei softly thanked Epona once more for her help. She let out a soft huff in response. It was several minutes before they rode back, Epona letting Kafei take a little more control leading her. As they got back, the sun was fully above the mountains, though she let him keep practicing for a bit longer.

 _'Link is friend, so you are too. So you can learn, just take time and listen. It will work just fine,'_ Epona's thoughts rang out in Kafei's mind, and he gave her another pat as he dismounted. He could only hope he could do them both proud.

Link roused in the early morning, no longer feeling Kafei's presence beside him. He sat up, stretching with a yawn before shaking the hay from his hair, he figured that Kafei had headed to the house when he woke up, so Link slipped on his hat before heading out the barn doors, though, the sight that met him made him stop; further out in the field of the ranch, Kafei was mounted on Epona, making his way back to the barn. He was glad Kafei was taking it upon himself to practice with Epona, but, he saw as well the Mask of Truth sitting on the boys face. Link knew he had put it away in his pouch when he had finished with it the day before, which could only mean Kafei went snooping around in it while Link was asleep. An anxious feeling gripped at his chest as Kafei got closer, worrying if he had seen anything he wasn't supposed to. He bit his lip as Epona came to a stop, Kafei getting down from her back and petting her a few times as Link made his way over to them. He pulled on the others sleeve a bit to get his attention, As Kafei was finishing up with Epona, he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Link there, a worried look on his face.

'Went into my pouch, was that mask all you touched?' He asked quickly, his brow furrowed as he sweat. Thoughts raced through his mind on what could happen if Kafei had seen the Fierce Deity Mask, if he had touched it, and he could feel a lump in his throat as he stared intensely at the other.

Kafei was questioned about getting into Link's bag, and he rose a brow in response. It seemed a bit odd to be so concerned, especially since he'd never been in the bag before. Kafei could tell that Link was hiding something, but decided to keep his nose out of it.

"No, I just saw that Epona was up, so I thought I'd spend some time with her. The mask was right on top, so I didn't touch or see anything else," he told the other, curious to know what was going on. Pulling the mask off, he handed it over, an apologetic smile on his face. "I won't do it again, I just figured since it was so early and there wasn't anything else to do, I didn't want to wake you. I'll ask next time."

As Kafei assured Link the Mask of Truth was the only thing he touched, Link let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, his shoulders dropping in relief. He took the mask in his hands as Kafei gave it him, tucking it back away in his pouch, the anxiety in his chest settling.

'Sorry, it is okay. Happy that you wanted to spend time with Epona yourself though, that is good,' Link gave a small smile to Kafei, hoping to show that there were no hard feelings. Epona neighed from her spot next to the boys, eyeing Link and letting out a breath in his face. Kafei gave her another pat, wondering what was going through her mind. It almost seemed as if she were defending him with the way she huffed, and he felt grateful toward her for it. As Epona let out a huff in his face, Link chuckled a bit, apologizing to her as well for getting worked up so early in the morning, just then though, Link got an idea. 'Actually, here-' he reached back into his pouch, taking out the Mask of Truth once again and handing it back to Kafei.

'Hold onto it, that way you can use it whenever you want, no need to ask. If I want to use it can just ask you instead,' Link offered, a smile on his face. He'd much rather have Kafei hold onto the mask than to have him looking around in his pouch on his own, the last thing he wanted was for the other boy to get hurt by the objects Link possessed.

Kafei was taken aback at Link's offer to hang onto the mask. Truthfully, he knew he shouldn't have gotten into the other's bag without his knowledge, and he felt guilty for being selfish and doing it anyway. He didn't really deserve to keep possession of it, not after such wrongdoing.

"This is yours, though. You shouldn't have to borrow something that belongs to you," Kafei pointed out, trying to hand the mask back. Before either of them could say anything, Epona got close to Kafei and nickered in his ear, the look in her eye warning him to stop. It seemed that she was in agreement with Link, so he nodded and held onto the mask.

"Well, alright. Why don't we go start breakfast? It's still early, but it should be done by the time the others are up. You could help me, I can show you more of what we could do together," Kafei suggested, holding out his free hand to Link. Since they'd arrived at the ranch, there was hardly a minute for them to have any time for themselves together, and making breakfast for everyone seemed to be a great time for it.

Link chuckled as Epona insisted Kafei take the mask, glad that she was on the same page as him. At Kafei's suggestion Link's eyes lit up, giving an enthusiastic nod as he took the other's hand. Kafei beamed as Link took his hand, feeling his heartbeat quicken in his chest. He chalked it up to the rising thought of the dream he'd had, knowing that it wasn't real and that Link was actually there with him. It excited him to know that they were there together, and that everything was right. Link pet Epona once more before they headed inside the house, making sure to be quiet with the door as to not wake the girls; he was excited to cook with Kafei again, wanting to learn more and hoping that he would be able to be of assistance.

'What should we make?' Link asked after taking his hand, already itching to get started as his heart fluttered. 

Kafei scrunched up his nose as he thought about what they could make for breakfast as he set the mask down on the counter, trying to think of something that would be hearty enough to get them through until lunch.

"Why don't we make omelets and a fried potato mix? We can add some carrots, onions, and radishes for an extra crunch," he suggested, his excitement growing at being able to teach Link more about cooking. With a recipe now in mind, Kafei made his way over to the ice chest to make sure they had all the necessary ingredients to lay out in front of them. There was plenty for them to make a large enough meal to fill everybody, and after cleaning everything off he took a potato in one hand and a knife in the other, showing Link how to cut them up into inch-sized pieces so they would cook properly.

"Why don't you start cutting the potatoes and radishes, and I'll go ahead and peel the carrots into strips, then we'll get started on the omelets," he suggested, leaving the knife for Link to take over.

Link gave an excited nod to Kafei's suggestion, waiting almost impatiently as the other went about getting and washing the needed ingredients. He watched intently as Kafei showed him how to properly cut the potatoes, it seemed easy enough, he couldn't see how he would be able to mess it up _too_ terribly at least; he gave another nod as he took the knife, beginning to cut the potatoes as Kafei started on the carrots.

As simple as it seemed, Link quickly realized that it was much more difficult than Kafei made it look. He tried to copy what he had seen the other do, but the pieces still came out the wrong size, bigger and smaller, and Link wasn't sure what exactly he was doing wrong; while he was skilled with a sword, swords and kitchen knives were very different, and Link struggled to get the hang of the small blade in his hand. He huffed a bit as he continued to try and fail, pouting at the sight of Kafei's uniformly cut potatoes compared to Link's own that varied in size.

While Kafei worked on making strips of carrots, he looked out of the corner of his eye to check how Link was doing. He had to bite back a laugh at the sight of the assorted sizes of potato chunks and the obvious frustration in the other's expression. Stopping what he was doing, Kafei decided to help Link before all hope was lost. Approaching him from behind, he placed his hands over the other's, though he couldn't hide the laughter from his voice.

"First of all, take it slow so you don't cut yourself," Kafei teased, curling his fingers over Link's to protect the pads of their fingers. "Then what you do is try to make your cuts as evenly as possible. It's okay if they're a little different, then stand your stack up and cut down into them and they should be about the same size for all your pieces."

As Kafei explained the process of cutting the potatoes, he kept his hands on Link's to make sure he fully understood what to do. As he spoke, a smile formed on his face, looking over to his friend to help reassure that it was going well.

Link jumped at the sudden feeling of his back being pressed into, heat rising to his face as Kafei's hands wrapped around his own. His heart lodged itself in his throat as Kafei spoke into his ear, a laugh laced around his words, he tried to focus on what he was saying, the instructions he gave, but it was hard to hear past his racing heart, and he swallowed thickly as his ear twitched slightly at Kafei's breath ghosting over it, having to suppress a shiver that threatened to trail down his spine; his legs felt like chuchu jelly, his hands suddenly clammy around the knife, but he tried to push past it, desperately trying to keep himself calm enough to do as he was told, even if it felt like his heart would burst at any moment.

Miraculously, Link was somehow able to execute what Kafei had shown him, though it still wasn't perfect, it was better than before, having Kafei's hands over his to help guide him in the right directions. He stared down at the cut potatoes for a moment, sweat beading at his brow, before finally glancing over to Kafei to see if he approved of Link's cutting, but seeing the other so close to his face sent a new wave of embarrassment through his body, and he quickly looked back down at the cutting board, wondering if Kafei could feel how hot his face was. Kafei would have been lying if he denied the fact that seeing Link so flustered only added to his enjoyment. While he wasn't sure why the other was so embarrassed, it brought a light feeling to his chest as they kept cutting up the potatoes together. Even if Link finally understood how to do it, something in the back of his mind told him not to let go just yet. 

Kafei stayed pressed into him, keeping Link where he stood against the table. Even as Link got the hang of it, it wasn't until all the potatoes had been cut that Kafei finally backed away to finish the carrots and begin cutting a couple of onions, Link letting out a breath as his shoulders dropped. He let himself calm down for a moment before starting on cutting the radishes, it was easy enough after the first lesson that he was able to do it without assistance, luckily for Link's heart. When everything was ready, it was all dumped into a pan on the stove, and Kafei instructed Link to stir the vegetables to keep them from sticking to the pan while he prepared the eggs for the omelets. He broke a dozen eggs into a bowl and whisked them together with a splash of milk, adding seasoning while waiting on another pan to heat. When it was warm enough, he added a scoop of butter in and let it melt before adding in the eggs. As the eggs began to cook, Kafei leaned into Link to check how the vegetables were cooking, pulling a piece of potato out to test it. With a grin, he looked to the other, the feeling of pride swelling in his chest.

"They just need a little seasoning, but other than that, they're perfect," he stated, leaning over to add the seasoning. He was sure that everybody would love the meal the two boys prepared.

Link kept a watchful eye on all the vegetables in the pan as he stirred them around, making sure they didn't stick to the bottom of the pan. He was so focused on what he was doing that the feeling of the other leaning into him gave him a start, his cheeks flushing once again as he tasted a piece of the potato. At the praise he was given Link felt butterflies in his stomach, smiling sheepishly as Kafei added seasoning, continuing to stir and mix it all together. He took the vegetables off the stove to keep them from burning, and it wasn't long before the eggs were finished cooking, and Link watched intently as Kafei went about filling it and flipping it on itself to form the omelet, explaining what he was doing as he did; getting to learn more from Kafei was something that Link always loved, and Kafei was the best teacher he could ask for when it came to cooking, and his heart swelled to know that he was able to do well in the other's eyes.

As the two began to dish up the finished food, Link's ear twitched at the sound of the bedroom door opening, a smile coming to his face as the girls were finally awake, excited to present them with the breakfast he and Kafei made them. They finished the plates off with fresh herbs just as the three girls stepped into the room, Cremia quirking her brow in interest at the sight that met her.

"Now what's all this?" She asked, a smile on her face as she put her hand on her hip.

'We made breakfast!' Link announced before grabbing two plates, sitting them down at the table for Cremia and Anju. 'I am not the best cook, so Kafei did most of it, but I helped a bit,' he then added with a chuckle.

"It looks great!" Anju complimented as she took a seat at the table.

"Smells good too," Cremia added as she sat. "This was very thoughtful of you two, thank you," she gave the two an appreciative smile. Truly, she couldn't remember the last time she was able to wake up to having breakfast made for her, it was a luxury she had forgotten, and she couldn't thank the boys enough.

'Of course, it is the least we can do,' Link smiled to her, knowing that she probably appreciated the break from being the one doing all the cooking.

As the girls finally began to wake up and come out, Kafei greeted them a good morning as he helped Link carry dishes to the table. He didn't miss the look in Cremia's eye as she took her seat, knowing it must've been a rare occurrence for her to not be the one to cook; with Romani being too young and Anju's skills being that of attempted murder, Cremia was the only one who was able to make anything edible. Kafei made a mental note to make it a habit to visit more often, if only to give her a break from it.

Romani groggily made her way to the table, practically falling asleep as she sat. She yawned loudly, mindlessly thanking them for the food before picking at it. Kafei let out a soft chuckle as the young girl went so far as to prop her elbow on the table, leaning into her palm to keep herself upright. Before much longer, the entire table was set and they were all able to dig into the meal.

"We've made plenty, so if you're still hungry then help yourself," Kafei announced, feeling his heart swell with pride as he looked over to Link. It was so amazing to think of how far they'd come over the year; when they'd first began their journey, Link was content with eating grass and worms, and now Kafei was able to make sure he would never have to resort to that again. For everything that Link had done for him, it was little in comparison, but at least he could be there for the hero with whatever he needed, and he knew in his heart that _that_ was what truly mattered.

Link took his own seat at the table, watching intently as the girls took their first bite. The way their eyes lit up and the resounding chorus of satisfied noises was a good sign, and Link could feel pride swelling in his chest.

"This tastes amazing!" Cremia complimented past the hand covering her mouth as she spoke with her mouth full, Anju wasting no time with taking a second bite as she nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

A wide smile over took Link's face, looking over to Kafei as he tugged on the others sleeve a bit in excitement. He had never cooked something edible for himself, let alone for other people, and the fact that he was able to make something that the girls enjoyed, coupled with the fact that he cooked it together with Kafei, made him feel happy inside and out; of course Link wouldn't let his own serving go to waste, and quickly began digging in, and it might have been his imagination, but he thought that it tasted all the more better knowing that he gave Kafei a helping hand in making it. The unanimous agreement that everybody was enjoying their breakfast left Kafei with a wide grin, feeling ecstatic that Link was gaining another skill they could bond over. The thought of them being able to grow that into something even greater together left his chest feeling full and his head buzzing. The smile on Link's face only doubled that feeling, and he only found himself looking forward to more.

After eating the girls thanked them for the meal before beginning the morning chores. It was about time for the two boys to head back to town, as much as they were enjoying their time on the ranch, they knew business would be starting back up again at the inn, and Nehran was sure to be crossed with them if they took any longer, so after lending a hand with the chores they finally said their goodbyes with promises to visit more often, though before they left, Kafei pulled Cremia away to give her his dog race winnings as Link spent a few moments with Epona, Kafei thanking her for putting up with them. The gift left her exasperated, though she still thanked him as she accepted it. As always, Kafei had no need for the money, and every bit would be much better used for whatever the girls might need.

Waving their final goodbyes they set off down Milk Road. As they walked, hand in hand, Link let out a breath as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. He didn't realize it in the moment, but spending more time than he was used to around that many people took more out of him socially than he thought it would, even if they were his friends, he wasn't used to that sort of thing, and he found that he was actually looking forward to being back at the inn with minimum extended human interaction. 

It didn't take them long to arrive back in town, though, of course, before heading to the inn they stopped by Kafei's parents to let them know they made it back unharmed. The two told them about their trip, winning the dog race and visiting the cuccos, and how they had made breakfast for the girls this morning, and after a bit longer of conversing, they finally made their way back to the inn for the day, Link mentally preparing himself for whatever tasks Nehran might give them as they walked down the steps. As much as the thought of returning to working at the inn left him feeling disgruntled, Kafei knew they couldn't keep going on however they pleased; they had a responsibility to continue their work as promised, and as honest boys they would keep that promise.

When they got to the inn, the door was locked. They needed to use their door key to get in, and it was quiet upon entrance. It was odd for the inn to be so still during the daylight hours, though it wasn't any surprise as they hadn't reopened yet. The boys didn't make it far beyond the door when Nehran came around the corner, momentarily startled at the sight of them. With a sigh, she regained her composure before greeting them.

"I trust you boys have been well rested since you've been gone," she hummed, watching as Kafei nodded. As civil as he could be, he wasn't going to push his luck and pretend she might be interested in what they did. After all, it wasn't any of her business. "Very well. If you two just want to make sure that things are ready to go, we'll open back up in the morning. Otherwise you've got the rest of the night off."

Kafei would have been lying to say he wasn't surprised by Nehran's gentle demeanor. He still wasn't fully used to her being less than hateful towards him, though it didn't go unappreciated. Link couldn't help but raise a brow a bit at how Nehran acted, though, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, simply nodding to her instructions. Kafei thanked her, and wondered what they might do with the free time. While he liked the idea of going to relax, it would be a busy day to get the inn back up and running in the morning and knew it would probably be better to take the extra time to prepare.

"Oh, Kafei, if you wouldn't mind, I haven't started supper yet, but Mother needs to eat soon. Would you please fix something for her? There should be stuff in the kitchen, but I'll give you some rupees to go to the market if you need," Nehran asked, and Kafei turned to Link. While he was excited to cook with him again, he didn't think it might happen so soon.

"Yes ma'am," he told her, already thinking of what they could make together. Even though he wasn't excited to get back to work for Nehran, Kafei still had a smile on his face so long as Link was next to him. At the opportunity to cook together again so soon Link could feel excitement rise in his chest, following Kafei along to the kitchen when Nehran left them to their own devices; after taking a few moments to consider they settled on making a porridge with fruit.

It was easy enough, Kafei having Link stir the milk into the grain on the stove as he chopped up a variety of fruits to go on top. As they cooked a soft smile stayed present on Link's face, thinking that working in tandem with the other like this felt so natural, easy, and a fuzzy feeling settled in his heart, his cheeks tinted pink as he thought that maybe in a way, they were meant to be together. Quickly he let that thought pass however as they finished the porridge, topping it off with the fruits before Kafei took the bowl to Nehran's mother in law. While Link would have liked to tag along to see her reaction to the food they cooked together, he stayed behind to get a head start on cleaning the kitchen, wanting to get the work done for the day so they could both have time to relax. Kafei made his way to the study where Anju's grandmother stayed, knocking on the door before letting himself in, and he gave the old woman a smile as she greeted him.

"Oh, Dotour! Come in, would you like me to read you a story?" She asked, gesturing him over. Of course she would never remember that Kafei wasn't his father, no matter how much he reminded her.

"I'm Kafei, not Dotour. That's my father. I brought you some supper. Link and I made porridge for you," he told her, and while she was skeptical at first, she was pleasantly surprised at the food being edible. After plenty of years being scarred by Anju's cooking, it was no surprise for her to be wary of anything.

It didn't take her long to finish the meal, and Kafei took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen for cleaning. Thankfully, Link had already started cleaning, so it went by even faster once Kafei joined in, the kitchen soon looking like new and the halls swept and sparkling. After finishing they reported to Nehran, who then let them go for the night. They visited again with Kafei's parents for supper before finally retiring to their room for the night. Link was glad to be on an actual bed again, while he had no problems with sleeping on really any surface he could lay on, a real mattress would always be his preferred method.

"Thank you for staying with me this year. I know I haven't made it very easy, but I wouldn't change any of it for anything," Kafei admitted as they were getting ready for bed. It had been a very long and interesting year of being cursed, but the fact that he had Link by his side only made it easier to overcome. After everything, he knew they could handle anything that might happen, and he couldn't be more thankful.

As Link had grown accustomed to, Kafei began thanking him for staying, sweet words leaving his lips. While his words didn't surprise him, he found it hard to believe that it had really been a year already, though he would be lying if he said he hadn't stopped keeping track of the time, especially since he was no longer controlling it, it seemed to pass in the blink of an eye; as quick as it passed though he was thankful for every second, in no small part because of Kafei. Thanks to him Link was able to make it through a year he wasn't sure he would ever get to see.

'Of course, glad that I am here, with you,' Link signed with a soft smile.

As they settled into bed together, Link thought that while certain aspects of it still seemed odd to him, he welcomed the change of a simpler life. First and foremost he was a hero, that would never change, and when he was needed he would fufill that role, but being able to go back to a place he could call home at the end of the day, with someone that he cared for, was something Link found he enjoyed more than sleeping alone on cold grounds when the exhaustion finally took over; he could only hope that he would be able to enjoy this way of life for a long time.

In the morning the two got ready for work, being told their tasks for the day, back into the routine after the holidays. The flow of guests was steady, though not overwhelming, enough to keep them busy through the day, and by the end of it Link was thoroughly worn out. Over the days the boys continued their work at the inn, though they noticed a jump in the number of people coming in looking for the two of them, having some sort of job for them.

At least once a week they would have to take a day off from the inn to fulfill their other jobs, most of the work was within the town walls, though occasionally they would venture out into the fields, but it was never typically too far out, being able to back in their toom by nightfall. Thankfully, with Nehran being more lax, there wasn't many issues. It was busy, but Link had no complaints, and he simply moved through the motions of the days as they came, enjoying his time with Kafei, and pretty soon, they were already a month into the new year. 

On one of the slower days at the inn, Nehran had given the boys the rest of the day off after they had gotten the their work done. Kafei had supper prepared on the stove, and was surprised when she offered to finish up for him. It was out of character and unusual for her to be so kind, but he wasn't about to risk her going back on her word. After finding Link, Kafei suggested that they head outside the town walls to train while they still had daylight. It was the warmest day they'd had in a while, so it was in their best interest to take advantage of it.

As usual, Link kept the upper hand throughout their sparring session. It wasn't any surprise, and Kafei was receptive to the pointers he was given as they continued to exercise. The boys worked up quite the sweat together, and just before sunset they decided to call it a night and head back into town. As they headed back toward the inn, Kafei swore to Link that he would one day best him in training, showing off the slight muscle he'd begun to gain over the course of the last year they'd spent together. Link greatly enjoyed the time they spent together sparring, glad that he was able to repay the favour of Kafei teaching him how to cook with showing the other how to fight. He gave a chuckle to Kafei's declaration and show of muscle as they made their way back to the inn.

When they reentered the inn, Nehran was at the desk with an expression that was the complete opposite of what they'd left her with. As she caught sight of them, she asked Kafei to clean up the kitchen and for Link to take over at the desk before heading out from behind the desk and going upstairs. As quickly as she disappeared up the steps they could hear a door slam shut, and Kafei looked to Link in confusion. It seemed like they didn't have much choice, so they went to take their respective places. As he took care of cleaning the dishes from supper, Kafei hoped that she returned quickly enough for him and Link to go back to spending their evening together in peace.

At Nehran's demeanor when they stepped through the door, Link shared a look with Kafei, wondering what had caused the sudden flip in attitude; still though, they did as they were told as she retreated to her room, Link taking station at the front desk.

It had been about an hour since Nehran left them in charge, and it was seeming to pass by at a snails pace. Link had gotten a few people checked in over the hour, but he was getting bored sitting in one spot for so long. He was resting his chin in his hands, elbows propped on the counter, his legs swaying idly where he sat on the stool when he heard the front door open, he sat up, straightening out and putting a smile on his face as the guest stepped in, though quickly, his smile dropped and his blood ran cold as he saw who it was; it was the same man he had seen in town when he and Kafei were still looking for a cure, the man who looked like Ganondorf.

"I hope I'm not coming in too late to get a room, I got a little held up at the bar!" The man's voice was loud, commanding, and it rang in Link's ears. Not only did he look like Ganondorf, he sounded exactly like him too, and though he was grinning, Link could feel dread building in his stomach. Link stared at him in silence for a few moments, his face pale as his heart pounded, before he realized the man was looking at him expectantly, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he averted his eyes, looking instead to the wood grain of the desk.

'We are still open,' he signed, trying desperately to keep his hands from shaking. If he remembered correctly, Kafei had said that the man's name was Tomar, and he tried to remind himself that it wasn't Ganon, it was a completely different person. It was Tomar, not Ganon.

"Ah, great! I'm in town for business so I'll need a room for a couple of days," Tomar informed him, and Link nodded stiffly as he reached over to the check in sheet, seeing what rooms they had available, though his eyes were having a hard time focusing. He was trying to stay calm, but his body was acting out of his control, and his mouth felt dry as the man continued to speak. "I got to say though, I didn't think I'd see a kid working here! I've been coming here for years and it's the first time I've seen it, that's for sure, makes me wonder what that old woman is thinking!" Tomar added, a laugh following his words, loud and booming, and it rattled Link to his core.

He sounded like Ganon, he sounded _exactly_ like Ganon. His laugh rang through Link's ears as a cold sweat beaded on his brow, his chest heaving as his breathing became shallow and more panicked. His attempts to stay calm were all for not as it seemed, his body shaking as he presented the check in sheet to _Ganon-_ Tomar; usually, he filled the sheet out himself, but with the way his hands shook he didn't trust himself to hold a pencil steady, so instead he pointed to the empty room slot, wordlessly instructing him to fill out his own name.

Tomar raised a brow at him curiously, seeing the way the boy's hands shook and how pale his face seemed, but he took the pencil anyways, filling out his name in the slot he was pointed to. Once it was filled out Link took the sheet back, fumbling with the room keys as he could feel his heart in his throat; the faster he could get the man his key the faster he would be gone. Though in Link's panic he was having a hard time finding the right one, his vision starting to shake along with his body, his hands feeling clammy as the dread he felt continued to grow, filling his chest and making it hard to breathe.

"You alright, kid? You look like you're gonna be sick," the man spoke up again, placing a large hand on Link's shoulder, and he swore he could feel his heart stop.

Link's head shot up to look at the man, his eyes wide as his stomach dropped. _Ganondorf, his hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing as he dangled Link in the air, laughing._ He couldn't breathe, he could feel the pressure around his throat again, _it was happening again._ Quickly, Link shot up from his seat, stumbling back and out of the man's grasp as any hope he had of keeping himself together fled, his back hit the door frame as he gasped for air, and while the man _-what was his name?-_ stared at him in shock and confusion, Link couldn't see it, only able to make out Ganondorf's features, _his sick smile, his evil eyes._

Link bolted from his spot, he needed Kafei, but he wasn't in the kitchen, having finished his work there not long ago. Link turned down the hallway, sliding on the wood floor and almost falling in his haste, but he caught himself with his hands before he could hit the floor, pushing himself forward as he turned the next corner; he saw Kafei sweeping the floor, and immediately his vision blurred with tears at the sight of the other. Link practically threw himself at Kafei, holding onto him with a vice grip as the tears poured from his eyes, his chest heaving as his body shook. He knew Kafei would be confused, but he didn't trust his hands to sign, and he didn't want to let go.

"Ganon- Ganondorf, it's Ganondorf," Link choked out, even his voice shook in his panic, breaking and pitched in his throat. _It was happening again._

Unsurprisingly, Nehran had made a complete mess of the kitchen as she'd dished up supper for their guests. Without seeing any water, the bits of food in the bowls had already begun to crust over, and it took the extra muscle to scrub them out. While it took longer than he would have liked, Kafei managed to finish cleaning up the kitchen in just under an hour. He could see that Link was still at the desk, so he moved on to cleaning up in the halls.

Starting from the kitchen, Kafei had begun to sweep his way out into the hall. Even though he was around the corner, he could hear voices through the hall. It sounded to be another guest checking in, so he hadn't thought much of it as he continued to clean. He was lost in his own world as he got closer to the lobby, wondering just how much longer Nehran would be. Before he could reach the end of the hall, the sound of running feet caused Kafei's ears to twitch, and he turned around just in time for him to catch Link as he collided into him. Brows knitted tightly together, he could see how ghostly white the other had become, looking very small as he shook in Kafei's arms. What was even more concerning was Link's inability to sign, instead using his voice. It was just as small as the boy looked, though Kafei hung onto his words.

As he held onto the hero, Kafei snuck a quick glance around the corner to see the sailor Tomar looking over the desk in confusion. He vaguely recalled seeing the man the year before, and Link reacting in a similar manner. The only difference was that Link immediately went to Kafei for help instead of shutting down and imploding. Feeling a swell of knowing how far they'd gotten, Kafei rubbed at Link's back gently for a moment, leading him to sit right outside the desk area. It only took Kafei a moment to finish checking Tomar into his room and giving him a key before he returned to Link, joining him on the ground of the hall.

"It's alright, take a deep breath," Kafei instructed, rubbing at Link's back. He just hoped that Tomar stayed as incognito around them as possible during his stay. The last thing they needed was him causing Link any more panic attacks. "I'm here, everything's okay. Ganondorf isn't here, he can't touch you. You're safe."

Link tried to calm down, he tried to breathe, but he couldn't, his chest tight and constricting around his lungs. He sunk to the ground as Kafei went to finish checking the man in, gripping onto the front of his tunic as he curled into himself, gasping for air. When Kafei returned Link clung to him, holding onto his shirt with a white knuckle grip, he tried to focus on his voice, but it was so hard to hear above the swarming in his head, the sound of Ganondorf's laughter. Where was he again? _He was in Hyrule,_ he was in Termina, _Ganondorf was here,_ Ganondorf wasn't here.

Link shook his head as he choked on a sob. He couldn't think straight, all he could see were flashes of Hyrule, dead and barren, Ganon's face, mocking him. _Look at what you caused._

"Room, please," he croaked. Being out in the open where anyone could see him in his current state was doing nothing to help calm his frayed nerves.

As much as he tried, Kafei couldn't get Link to calm down. He could feel his own panic rising over how distraught the other was, though he pushed it down; it was not the time to be worrying about himself, but rather taking care of Link and making sure he was okay. As soft as his plea was, Kafei heard Link's voice loud and clear. Without thinking of anything else, he hooked the other's arm around his neck and pulled him up into his arms, taking a deep breath before standing while supporting both of their weights. Suddenly, Link was being scooped into Kafei's arms. If he was of more sound mind the action would have caused his cheeks to flush, but at the moment whether or not he even registered it was debatable, still though he clung to Kafei all the same.

With determined steps, Kafei managed to carry the boy down the hall and upstairs to their room, only pausing to fumble the door handle until it opened. As he entered the room, he kicked the door shut behind them, and gently sat Link down on the bed. He immediately curled up beside him, making sure to keep an eye on the him. Kafei was at a loss for how to really help Link, so he settled for whispering calming words and stroking his hand through his blond hair as he pulled the other close to him. Once Link was sat on the bed he buried himself into Kafei, as if he was trying to hide away from everything, his thoughts, the flashbacks, his racing heart. He continued to try to focus on Kafei, his voice and the feeling of his hand in his hair, he was trying desperately to stay grounded, but his grip on reality had gotten lose and he was having an increasingly difficult time differentiating between what was really happening and what were memories replaying in his head, quickly unraveling as he sat.

Link could still hear Ganon's voice, he could still see his face, like it was burned into his memory. He was in Hyrule, wasn't he? He was in Hyrule, but that's not right, was it? Where was he? Ganondorf was here, he must be in Hyrule, he was holding onto something, what was it? He couldn't tell, it was warm, holding him back, what was it?

Kafei wasn't sure how long the two of them sat there when there was suddenly a loud banging on the door, Nehran's voice loudly calling out their names and jiggling the door handle. He quickly jumped up from the bed as he cursed under his breath, really not in the mood to deal with such an attitude while he was trying to console his friend. As he ripped the door open, Nehran stood on the other side, a fiery glare in her eye.

"Kafei, where the hell have you two been? I returned to the desk and there were people waiting around in the lobby, and neither you or Link were anywhere to be seen!" She shouted, and Kafei could feel himself shaking with anger. While he did accept the responsibility that they should have tried to let her know what had happened, it had been an emergency. As he tried to explain the situation to her, she cut him off, which only caused his blood to boil even further.

"I don't want to hear any excuses! You ought to have known better than to go gallivanting off for whatever you fancy! It's always the same with you, boy, and I've had it. If you don't get your act together soon then you'll be out of here faster than you can say your name," she threatened, and Kafei reached his breaking point as she screamed at him. Link was going through enough without having to listen to her.

"This is an emergency, and if you can't handle that then we're out of here and you can take care of all this shit yourself," he hissed before slamming the door in her face, locking it before heading back to the bed. His ears were ringing as the blood pounded in his head, though it was a relief as Nehran's stomps subsided into the distance as she retreated. He went back to trying to soothe Link, even as his hands shook with rage.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. It's just you and me, and I'm not going anywhere," Kafei murmured to Link, taking several deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He needed to focus on Link more than himself, and make sure he would be okay.

It seemed like an eternity, Link stuttering over the breaths he managed to suck in, his chest tight around his lungs. Suddenly there was banging at the door _-lightning strikes, loud in his ear-_ and Link jumped from his skin, the warmth left him and he could feel his heart pick up it's pace, pounding in his chest so hard it hurt, _-Ganondorf, in his monstrous form, cloaked by the dark sky as he toward over him, claps of lightning illuminating him for only a few moments-_ Link scrambled back, hitting the wall _-the stone pillar, cold and jagged on his back-_ pressing into it as far as he could go as he gasped for air, _-it was happening again, why was it happening again? Where was the Master Sword? He didn't have it, he needed the Master Sword-_ his hands found his hair, grabbing and yanking on it hard, then there was a voice, quiet, calming.

"Zelda? Where are you? Zelda?! Zelda!" Link choked on his own voice, his throat tearing at the seams. He couldn't see her, where was she? Was she safe? Did he fail her? _Where was she?_

Kafei's heart hurt to see that nothing he said made any impact. It seemed that Link was in a waking nightmare, and nothing Kafei did was bringing him back around. His heart was pounding in his chest and tears pricked at his eyes as he watched the hero ripping at his hair, a helpless feeling pooling in his stomach. Even as Link began to call out the vaguely familiar name of the princess of his own land, all Kafei could do was to curl himself around the other and hold on tightly.

"Link, please. You're in Termina, that bad stuff isn't real anymore. Please," he murmured into Link's ear, his own voice cracking. He only wanted to help, but didn't know where to start since everything else hadn't worked. "Please, Link, come back. Ganondorf and Zelda aren't here, it's just me and you. Please come back to me," Kafei continued to beg. He pulled away and gently pried Link's hands away from his hair, recalling the last time Link had talked about his experiences in Hyrule, and all about the princess and villain. That had been the time Kafei learned about Link's own curse, back when they had first started searching for the cure. Kafei curled back up into Link, begging to anything to figure out how to help.

The warmth was back, and Link clawed at it, though if he was trying get away or get closer was unclear. His chest heaved, trying to get air that refused to reach his lungs, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he wanted was for it to stop. Stop. _Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it stop it stop it stop **stop stopstopstop.**_ He saw spots in his vision, feeling light headed, and suddenly, everything went black.

The hero was under so much stress from the panic triggered by seeing the evil man's doppelganger, and soon went limp in Kafei's arms. With a defeated sigh, he removed Link's gear and boots before maneuvering both of their bodies to lay down onto their pillows, gnawing on his cheek as he wondered what it was he could do to help. The hours seemed to drag on as Kafei remained by Link's side, and though his eyes begged for sleep, he couldn't bring himself to do so until he knew the other was okay. The sound of owls outside hooting as they searched for their nightly meal wafted in through the window. Kafei found himself looking over at Link, studying the boy's features and wondering what was going on in his sleep. Whatever it was didn't seem very peaceful, watching as his brows furrowed and squirming about. He was briefly reminded of the last time Link had a nightmare, when they'd been at the beach to find the Zoran fortune teller. That had been a long few days, and he only hoped that Link would trust him enough now to help him through it.

When Link could see again, he was met with a bright light, squinting as he stared up at what seemed to be a clear blue sky. Link groaned, shielding his eyes from the light, though as he did he noticed his arm was wet, he rose a brow, sitting up to look around at his surroundings; there was nothing around, the sky reflected on the ground, which was flat and seemed to go on forever. He looked down, moving his hand from where it was planted on the ground, and he realized the ground wasn't ground at all, but rather, it was water. His confusion grew along with his sense of dread, and he moved to stand, but was stopped in his tracks as he heard laughing echo, reverberating and making the still water ripple. Ganon. He blinked, and suddenly Ganondorf was standing right before him, Link scrambled to get up, but before he could Ganon lunged at him, his hand grabbing his throat and slamming him back into the water; his hand squeezed, and Link thrashed, struggling against the iron grip as his own hands grabbed and clawed at Ganondorf's arm.

He gasped, trying to breathe, but as he did a pair of hands rose from the water, covering his mouth and nose, water filling them. Link struggled harder, whipping his head around to try to shake the hands off of him, though they stayed put; after a few moments, his struggling began to weaken, and the hands moved from his face. Link sputtered over the water, coughing as he turned his head to the side, though Ganon's grip on his throat still stayed tight, his laugh still echoing in Link's ears. The hands then trailed up his arms, and through his spotted vision he could see that they were his, as an adult, able to make out the bracers around his forearms and the gloves on his hands, though they were completely black, like a shadow. They dripped with water, moving up his arm, to his right hand, to the mark of the Triforce that branded him. As the fingers reached it, Link's eyes began to roll back, his consciousness fading as his struggling turned into nothing more than desperate twitches, but before he could pass out completely, a bright light emitted from the mark on his hand.

Link shot up, gasping for air and coughing as he placed a hand over his throat. The pressure of Ganon's hand was gone, Ganon was gone, the hands were gone, it was dark, and he looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was; it took him a moment to register anything, his chest heaving, but when he regained his bearings he realized he was sitting in bed, he was in the Stock Pot Inn, he was in Termina.

Just as Kafei had begun to lose the fight against falling asleep, Link jolted up beside him and he sat up with him, gently rubbing at the hero's back.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe," he murmured as he shushed the other, continuing to try and soothe him. "It's okay, Link. I'm here, everything's okay. You're safe here with me."

Link whipped his head around as he heard a voice. Kafei. He was with Kafei. A sense of relief washed over him as he stared at the other, almost in shock as he tried to piece together what on earth happened. As the memories came back to him tears quickly welled in his eyes, and he threw himself into Kafei's arms, burying his face into his chest as he began to sob; he felt so overwhelmed, so afraid. Though his virtue may be courage, that did not make him impervious to fear. 

"Sorry, 'm sorry, 'm so sorry," he apologized through his sobs, his voice small and muffled by the fabric of Kafei's shirt. It wasn't fair for Kafei to always have to deal with Link when he got bad, when he would break down. This was one of the worst he's had, and Kafei should never have had to witness it. 

Kafei held onto the other tightly, as if Link would disappear if he didn't. Even through the fabric he could hear the soft apologies, and he ached for a way to know how to help the other feel better.

"Shhh, you've nothing to apologize for. It's okay," Kafei hummed, gently stroking at Link's hair. He could recall the times when he was a child and having a meltdown, the ways his mother would help to calm him down, and he tried to do just that to help Link with tender touches, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his friend's head to let him know he was there.

At the feeling of Kafei pressing his lips to his head, Link's cheeks erupted in warmth, even with how he felt at the moment the action embarrased him beyond belief, and he stuttered over his sobs as he buried his face further into Kafei. Though partially it did manage to bring him a bit of comfort, and after a while Link's sobs slowed to hiccups, and he pried himself away from the other so he could wipe his face, which was red and blotchy. He sucked in a breath that managed to fill his lungs, though it was still shaky.

'Sorry, should not have put you through all that... Sorry,' Link apologized again, keeping his eyes casted down to his hands in shame. Truly, he didn't understand how Kafei wasn't fed up with him. As Link pulled away, Kafei kept a hand on his shoulder, feeling bad that the other felt the need to apologize for something out of his control.

"You aren't putting me through anything I don't want to be a part of. If you're hurting inside, I want to know so I can help you. You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm here for you, whatever it is. Anything good or bad, I want to help you with whatever you need," Kafei stated, brushing Link's hair away from his face with one hand and wiping at his tears with the other. Every word came straight from the heart, and he hoped Link knew that in his own.

"Are you hungry? We can go to the kitchen and I can make you some soup or something," he offered, knowing it had been hours since they'd had anything. Even if Link didn't want to talk about what happened, the distraction of food might have been welcomed.

Link couldn't help the feeling of bewilderment at Kafei's words, how could he feel like that after the way Link had acted? He didn't understand. He stared at the other, a practically pathetic look on his face, shameful, apologetic, sad, tired, though he still leaned into Kafei's touch, staying silent as he didn't have anything to say aside from words of self deprecation; he was a lost cause, unstable, he was better off alone, then he wouldn't cause so many problems.

At the offer of food Link paused to consider. He was exhausted, and part of him wanted to just lay down and go back to bed, but his stomach was empty and starving, and he would probably manage to sleep better with a full stomach, plus, the thought of having another nightmare kept him from wanting to sleep again so soon; he gave Kafei a small nod, taking a breath as he tried to keep his nerves steady, the thought of stepping out into the halls and seeing that man again keeping an anxious thrumming in his chest.

Kafei gave a small smile to Link as he agreed to eating, knowing that if there was one thing he could do to help, it was to provide food. He pulled the other up off the bed and gripped his hand tight as they made their way to the door, and poked a head out to make sure the coast was clear. The last thing he wanted was to run into that man or Nehran on the way down.

Once in the kitchen, Kafei led Link to sit on a stool while he got to work by cutting up a squash, onion, ginger, and garlic. As he worked, he told Link about random bits of his childhood, such as his mother teaching him to cook, and his failings on passing the knowledge to Anju almost resulting in burning his home down. He recalled the time he was out at the ranch and split his pants wide open and had to wear one of Cremia's skirts while she mended them for him. He even told Link about the time his mother lost him at the marketplace because he took off after a toad he'd seen and then proceeded to cry when he realized he couldn't see her anywhere. While he would normally feel embarrassed for talking about those events, they helped pass the time as he continued to cook, and hoped it worked as a distraction.

As the two made their way out of their room and into the halls Link kept a tight grip on Kafei's hand, any noise or creak of the floor boards making him jump. He sat in the stool that Kafei lead him to, keeping his head down as the other began to cook. Kafei was speaking, telling him excerpts from his childhood, and Link did his best to pay attention, but he would fade in and out, his own thoughts loud in his head; what if he saw that man again? He didn't want to have another break down, he didn't want to put Kafei through that, why did things like this keep happening? His eyes found the Triforce mark on his hand.

That's right, how could he forget.

He was marked, branded with the symbol of the omnipotent power he once held, a power people would kill for. It's caused wars, death and destruction, time and time again it's enticed those with a lust to conquer, to take, with promises of grandeur, and Link has seen the evil it's wrought first hand, and he knew people would do _anything_ to have it; even if that man wasn't really Ganondorf, seeing him made Link realize, it didn't matter where he was, if he was in Hyrule or Termina, or anywhere else, he would never be rid of the mark on his hand, and therefore he would never be rid of the shadow it casted. Regardless of if Link still held a piece or not, the mark was a sign that he once had, that he knew where to find it, and those who sought it's power would find their way to it, like a magnet, flies to honey. Link would never be safe.

Within the hour, Kafei presented Link a bowl of the squash soup, taking his own to sit next to him. He hummed in thought as he sipped at the meal, holding out hope that the other would let him in.

"Why don't we go for a walk after this? It shouldn't be too cold outside the town walls," he suggested, feeling like getting out would be the safest solution.

Suddenly, a bowl was presented to Link, and he finally tore his eyes away from the mark as he looked up Kafei, taking the bowl from his hands. Link would never be safe, but it wasn't just him, was it? As long as he remained here he was putting Kafei in danger, he was putting everyone in Termina in danger, he was a hazard, a beacon for evil to find and try to destroy, the people of this world have been through it once already, and with Link around it was only a matter of time before it would happen again. Idly he sipped at the bowl, his finger scratching at the wooden surface, and he almost didn't hear Kafei's suggestion to walk, but tuned in just in time to understand what he was saying, giving another small nod.

It was quiet for a few minutes while the boys ate the soup. There were so many thoughts swirling around in Kafei's head, questions begging to be answered, but he wasn't going to force Link to talk about what happened. When he was ready, he would tell Kafei, but any time before that might make the situation worse. Kafei was just grateful Link accepted his proposal for a walk, and after they were finished eating and Kafei cleaned up the mess he'd made, they went upstairs so Link could grab his boots and gear. Once ready, Kafei led them out of the inn. He made sure to keep a watchful eye out, though at the time of night there wasn't anybody up.

It didn't take long for the boys to make it outside the town walls. It was chilly since the sun had set hours before, enough to hit one's core if not properly prepared. Kafei hummed softly as he tried to keep his mind off the wind.

"At least it's not raining," he pointed out, flashing Link a soft smile. All he wanted was to distract the other from what upset him so he could feel better. He bounced around different subjects from old childhood stories to random gossip he'd heard around town. As he continued to talk, Kafei noticed that Link wasn't very responsive. After a few moments of silence, he stepped in front of the other, placing both hands on his shoulders and looking him right in the eye.

"Link," Kafei murmured, sighing as he tried for another smile. It hurt to know that the other was hurting and there wasn't anything he could do about it. "Look, I'll tell Nehran that you aren't well and can't work, and get you through until Tomar leaves. That way you can stay in the room and don't chance running into him. You'll be safe and nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Once they finished eating and Link got ready the two headed outside the town walls. It was cold, but Link didn't mind, the chill in the air making goosebumps rise on his skin. They walked hand in hand as Kafei continued to talk about whatever came to mind, Link could tell he was grasping at straws trying to find something to distract him with, but Link's thoughts continued to swam around in his head, drowning out Kafei's attempts to break through; he hadn't noticed when the other had stopped talking, but suddenly he was stepping in front of him, Link stopping in his tracks as Kafei placed his hands on his shoulders.

He was trying to smile, but Link could see the desperation in his eyes. Guilt ate at Link's insides. Kafei's words echoed in his head, he would be safe, but he wouldn't, there was no where Link would be safe; he stared at Kafei for a few long moments, able to feel the bags under his own eyes, before he finally gave yet another nod, signing a small thank you as he looked off to the side, no longer wanting to look at Kafei's eyes, not wanting to see the desperation. He felt bad that the other would be left to work alone, that he'd be left to deal with Nehran alone, but he didn't fight the notion, he was too tired, too exhausted.

It wasn't long after when they headed back to the inn, it was late enough as it was, and they both needed the rest. Unfortunately for Link however, it seemed he wasn't going to get much rest any time soon, after taking his gear back off and crawling into bed with Kafei, Link still lied awake, staring at the ceiling as the hours ticked by, his eyes burning and tired; the thought of having another nightmare kept him from relaxing enough to sleep, even as his body begged, and it wasn't until the sky began to lighten, peeking in through the window, that Link finally fell asleep.

After crawling into bed, Kafei was asleep within minutes, curled up tightly against Link. When he woke back up, he still didn't feel that well rested, but the sun was up and it was time to get to work. Thankfully Link was asleep so he quietly got ready before heading downstairs where Nehran was already waiting. She looked quite irate already, and her eyes narrowed into Kafei when she saw he was alone.

"Where is Link?" She asked, her voice cold as Kafei took a deep breath. He explained that Link wasn't feeling well and that he was going to take a few days off from working. He couldn't tell from her expression what was going through her mind, though if he had to guess it wasn't pleasant. "Fine. You're going to have to do double the work so I hope it's worth it," she stated before listing off all the work that needed to be done. It seemed to be even more work than what she would normally split between the two, and Kafei knew it was going to be a long day.

Deciding to try and make things easier on himself, Kafei got started with preparing food for the few days that he was going to be working alone. It was going to be a lot of work to clean up, but he knew it would help himself for the days to come. After starting to heat breakfast for the guests on the stove, he put everything in the ice chest for later, and as he was stirring the food, Nehran asked that he take over at the desk for a bit. He agreed, and went between watching the desk and taking care of the food. Unfortunately, he got so busy helping guests check out that when he went to check the porridge on the stove, the entire bottom had burnt onto the pot, and as he was trying to salvage what he could Nehran returned.

"What are you doing? How could you let this happen? Are you really that incompetent to ruin the food for the guests? You'll be lucky if I don't dock your pay because of it!" She berated him, her voice rising as she insulted him. Kafei let out a shaky breath as his anger started to rise, thankful that a guest came to the desk, pulling her away from her tirade.

The rest of the day went much the same, with Kafei trying to get his duties done while Nehran interrupted him for something else. As angry as he was, he shoved the feeling down, knowing that he had to make sure that everything would be well enough for Link to take the much needed time off. Kafei had taken care of meals, cleaning the rooms guests had checked out of, cleaning all the open areas, checking guests in, as well as taken dirty linens to wash at the Laundry Pool. By the time he was finally free, the sun had long set hours before, and he was exhausted. With having the food prepared for the following days, it would hopefully go by much easier. 

When Link woke up he was alone, it left an ache in his chest, but he supposed that it was only fitting. Judging by the light shining through the window Link estimated it was about mid day, and he wondered how Kafei was doing working alone, hopping that Nehran wasn't being too hard on him. For a while he stayed still in bed, laying there as he thought about nothing and everything all at once, and when he got tired of laying down, he sat up, staring down at the mark on his hand. He should leave, but he didn't want to think about it. When he got tired of sitting he stood, a sigh leaving his lips. He felt heavy, like there was a weight on his chest, and he moved sluggishly as he walked to the door, cracking it open to peek out into the hall, seeing if Kafei happen to be working nearby; there was no sign of him, but Link continued to stare down the hall, looking to the top of the stairs, waiting to see if he would come up the stairs. He stared for a while, but at the sound of the doorknob of a neighboring room he quickly shut the door, his heart suddenly in his throat as a sweat broke out on his brow. He took a few deep breaths, backing away from the door as he tried to shake off the sudden nerves in his chest.

He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a breath. He needed a distraction. He started off with stretching, doing splits and bending over backwards on the floor, contorting as he tried to warm up his body, then taking to doing sit ups, push ups, squats, lifting one of the chairs at the table by the leg like a weight, switching arms when one got tired; by the time he grew bored he had worked up a sweat, flopping down on the bed as he panted; he let his heart rate slow down before he sat up again. It had grown dark out, and Link stood to light the candles in the room for light, sitting back down on the bed with a huff. Even after the sun had set Kafei had yet to return to their room, and Link worried that Nehran was making him work too much. 

He hadn't thought about it in the moment, but she was surely upset with how Link abandoned his post at the desk last night, and she probably wasn't too happy about him not showing his face today either. Knowing her, she was probably taking it out on Kafei, and guilt settled in his stomach again; it wasn't fair that Kafei had to work twice as hard just because Link was too much of a coward to step out into the halls while that man- while Tomar was still here, just the thought of running into him again sent a wave of anxiety down his spine, but even so, it wasn't fair.

Kafei drug himself up the stairs and into the room, barely greeting Link as he flopped down on the bed. He reminded himself not to let Link worry about how things were going as far as work, so he rolled over to give him a weary smile, softly greeting him once more.

"How was your day, did it go okay? We were a little busy, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle," Kafei reported, feeling bad for the fib even though he had good intentions.

It seemed like an eternity before the door was finally pushed open, and Link perked up a bit from his spot on the bed as Kafei walked in. Link could tell by the look on his face and the way he unceremoniously fell onto the bed that he was tired, and Link bit his lip as it wasn't hard to tell that his assumption was right, his guilt growing even as Kafei turned to smile at him.

'Was fine, did not do much.. You sure though? If it is too much I can work tomorrow..' Link continued to worry his lip. Even if the possibility of seeing Tomar again filled him with dread, he'd do his best to push through it, not wanting to continue burdening Kafei.

When Link offered to return to work the next day, Kafei immediately shook his head. After the way he had reacted to seeing Tomar both times, it wasn't a good idea to risk it happening again. With the amount of trauma Link had already suffered, nothing good would ever come of putting him through that.

"No, no, it's okay. You don't need to worry about it. I made enough food for the next few days so it will be much easier, I'll be able to focus on other things," Kafei explained, reaching over to take one of Link's hands in his own. It was selfish, knowing that if he didn't have his hands he couldn't try to argue, but Kafei continued to hold on anyway. "I'd rather you not have to put yourself in the position of running into Tomar again. I can handle work, I'd feel better knowing you're taking care of yourself."

While Link wanted to protest Kafei's denial, there wasn't much he could do besides nod in agreement as the other held onto his hand. After a bit longer of collecting himself, Kafei kicked off his shoes and curled up next to Link and was out within minutes. The hard work had fully exhausted him, and he slept like a rock through the night. Link, like the night before, lied awake as his thoughts continued to plague him, and once again, he didn't manage to fall asleep until the sun began to rise. Much like the morning before, Kafei was up before Link and headed downstairs. He was given many of the same tasks as before, and he silently thanked himself for thinking ahead with preparing meals.

The day continued on the same, with Kafei being pulled in every direction. Nehran kept leaving her post at the desk and telling Kafei to take over, leaving him scrambling to try and finish his tasks. The guests took pity on him for being so overworked, and he thanked them for their patience as he tried to get things organized. At one point, he saw Tomar head out the door, and he wondered what Link was up to. Unfortunately, he had been much too busy to go and check, so he hoped things were okay for his friend.

Later in the afternoon, Nehran sent Kafei to the Laundry Pool to wash up the dirty linens. As he was scrubbing at a blanket, he caught sight of Minji leaving his backroom, giving the two of them a minute to catch up.

"I can't believe you're still working for that hag," Minji stated as he folded his arms. Kafei shrugged as he continued to wash the linens, sighing softly. As much as he would rather eat worms than work for the woman, it was better than expecting Anju to come back or Link pushing his luck with the sailor. He explained to his friend how Link wasn't feeling well and that he was doing the work of both of them, and Minji scoffed at it. "You really ought to let her have it, you know? You really don't need anything she could offer you, and you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Kafei sighed, sitting back as he finished up the blanket. "It's just.. I hate her, I really do! She's a pretentious, neurotic bitch and I would absolutely love to tell her to shove it! I just can't bring myself to do it though. Link and I are better off with the space, and the fact that Anju isn't around to keep an eye out for her grandmother. There's too much at risk if I do," he lamented, running a hand over his face. Minji let out a breath, shaking his head.

"Well, if you ever need an out, you already know the back room's open for you. I just hope that it's all worth it to put up with that," he stated. After a few more minutes, Minji gave him a clap on the back and went on his way, leaving Kafei to finish his work with the linens.

Again, when Link woke up he was alone, the same ache in his chest as before, and he laid there as it felt like he was drowning, being swallowed up by the waves of his thoughts.

He should leave, he _needed_ to leave, the sooner he could leave the better it would be for everyone. If he did leave where would he go? It would only be the same problem back in Hyrule, if not more so, no matter where he went he wouldn't be safe, but at least the people of Termina would be. He could leave now, he could sneak out while Kafei was working, just disappear without a word, that way he wouldn't have to face Kafei to say goodbye. At the thought of saying goodbye to Kafei, never being able to see him again, tears quickly welled in Link's eyes, spilling over as he began to sob into the pillow. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave Kafei, but he couldn't stay and continue putting everyone in danger because of his own selfish wants; he knew one day this would all come to an end, one day he would have to leave back to Hyrule, he just wished it didn't have to be so soon. Once he stopped crying, Link continued to lay in bed for a little while longer, staring at the wall as if he was trying to burn a hole through it.

When all the laundry was finally washed and dried, Kafei returned back to the inn, where Nehran looked quite furious. He could already feel the irritation rising as she watched him head for the stairs. It didn't take him long to put everything away before heading down to the kitchen to begin making supper. The moment he set foot into the kitchen, he knew something was wrong. There were several pots sitting in the washbasin, which set off alarm bells in his head as he'd made sure it was clear earlier. As he got closer, he realized that it had been the pots that he'd had the prepared meals in, and his vision began to black out as it dawned on him that Nehran had dumped out all the food.

 _"What in the actual fuck!"_ He yelled, whirling around to see Nehran in the doorway. She began to hiss at him to watch his mouth, though it was too late. With his chest heaving, he couldn't contain his anger any longer. "No, I don't give two shits anymore! You keep trying to fuck me over, and I'm sick of it! I'm done! If you don't actually get your own work done and leave me alone to mine, then Link and I are out! You obviously don't give a rat's ass about anybody but yourself, so you can do it all by yourself because I am _done!"_ He yelled before taking off, making his way out of the inn. He wasn't sure where he was running to, but he didn't stop until he tripped on the cobblestones in the middle of West Clock Town.

Hissing as he sat up, Kafei began to clear the debris from his hands and knees where he fell, and his right cheek throbbing as well. The ground scraped him up worse than he wanted to admit, every point of contact stinging and bleeding through the holes in his pants. He knew that he should have held his tongue better, to have pushed down the anger and dealt with it later, but he had been so furious to find Nehran had wasted all the food he prepared that he couldn't bottle it in any longer. With a sigh, Kafei buried his face into his lap as he realized the damage he'd done.

Kafei had let his anger explode out, and ruined their chances of staying at the inn. Link had been the one that wanted the extra space, and in an instant it was all gone. He knew he had issues with his temper, and he tried so hard to handle it, but instead let himself get worked up and destroyed what Link had worked them toward.

When Link finally managed to pull himself out of bed he did much the same as the day before, peeking out the door and seeing if he could spot Kafei, and only taking his eyes away when a neighboring door began to open, then taking to stretching and working out to keep himself and his brain occupied. Though, unlike the day before his workout was interrupted by the sound of muffled yelling, and he paused, quirking a brow as he moved to the door, cracking it open once again to listen to the commotion.

It was Kafei, and it wasn't hard to tell that he was not happy, and Link bit his lip as he listened to him yell at who he could only assume was Nehran, flinching at the sound of the front door slamming shut. Link backed into the room once again, trying to keep his breathing even as he tried to figure out what to do. He wanted to get to Kafei, to figure out what happened and to make sure he was okay, but he didn't want to step out into the halls and risk running into Nehran, or Tomar for that matter; he paced around as he began to scratch at the back of his hand mindlessly. He knew he should have just sucked it up and worked today, Kafei was stretched too thin taking on both of their work and dealing with Nehran, it wasn't fair, and he snapped. It was Link's fault. He should leave.

He stopped as he felt a sudden sting, looking down to the source of the back of his hand, the skin red and raised, partially broken, but even so he could still make out the mark. He grimaced, going to the dresser to sift through the drawers until he found bandages to wrap his hand with in an attempt to hide the scratches, not wanting to waste red potion on something so small, though he found that hiding the mark took a bit of weight off of his chest, if only just a bit. Once his hand was wrapped Link quickly tugged on his boots and gear, deciding that while he didn't want to run into Nehran or Tomar, he could avoid it all together, climbing up to the window and jumping out.

His feet hit the ground with a thud, the fall a bit far from being on the second story, but Link paid it no mind, running off to try to find Kafei. First he checked at his parents, asking Shante if Kafei had come in, though at the shake of her head Link turned on his heel, waving her a thank you before running out the door again. He then turned his search elsewhere, heading to the center of town, half expecting the other to be in the Laundry Pool, though there was no sign of him there either; he huffed as he ran off, making his way to West Clock Town as quick as his feet could carry him. It wasn't long after Link passed the threshold that he finally spotted Kafei, having gotten halfway through the walk way before seeing the other boy on the ground near the post office, and Link didn't hesitate to run to him. He got onto his knees as he reached him, placing a hand on his shoulder before retracting to sign.

'What happened? Are you okay? Heard yelling and the door slam,' he asked, concern clearly etched onto his features as he looked at Kafei.

Kafei was so absorbed in trying to think of what he was going to do that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching and jumped at the sudden touch on his shoulder. Of course the last thing he wanted was for Link to worry when he already was dealing with so much, and he couldn't even keep that from happening. He quickly tried to swipe away his tears, the salty liquid burning his scraped palms.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Kafei mumbled, though he couldn't bring himself to look Link in the eye. He felt pathetic, trying to find the words to explain what happened. "I just.. it's okay. You don't need to worry about it. Can we go to the Laundry Pool please? I think I'd feel better there than if I just keep here," he asked, trying to hide the fact that more tears continued to fall from his eyes. He was so pathetic, it was a wonder that Link kept putting up with him when he had already gone through so much. As Kafei tried to stand, his knees throbbed from the weight, and his breath caught in his throat from the sudden pain. He didn't want to burden Link any further, though he still held his hand out for the other to join him.

Even though Kafei said he was fine, it was easy to tell that he wasn't, and Link furrowed his brows a bit as he told him not to worry. Of course Link would worry, how could he not when he found Kafei crying and bleeding, a mess on the ground after storming out, idly he thought that the position seemed familiar, kneeling on the ground with Kafei, like when he had first found him outside of town after vanquishing Majora, but he kept the thought to himself, nodding to Kafei's request to go to the Laundry Pool. Link helped to support Kafei as he stood, taking his hand, though not without worrying he would question the bandages on his hand, hoping that maybe if he didn't bring attention to it Kafei wouldn't notice. Before they started on their way however Link reached into his pouch with his free hand, sifting around for a moment before pulling out a bottle of red potion, extending it to the other; he was obviously in pain, and it would only get worse if he tried to push forward.

Kafei's main focus had become getting to the backroom in the Laundry Pool, and it caught him off guard to see the fractured image of the bottle of red potion through his tears. He couldn't help the guilt that rose in his chest to know that Link was still worrying about him anyway, and after a moment of hesitating he took the bottle. As he chugged the potion, he figured he would never get used to the taste, recalling the last time he drank any after being attacked by the Wolfos. While his wounds sealed shut, he could still feel the sting and throbbing through where they had been. The effects of the potion helped to make it easier to move around, though his pride was still hurt to know Link worried about him through his own troubles. After making their way through West Clock Town and to the Laundry Pool, Kafei let them in and flopped down on the bed inside. He wanted to be able to let go of the anger and guilt, knowing that Link would still forgive him for his brash actions.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled out, groaning as he ran his hands over his face. "I don't want you to worry about me, not when you're dealing with stuff already. It isn't fair of me to put that on you. I wanted to make sure you get through it okay, and I couldn't even keep it together long enough to do that. I'm really sorry, Link," Kafei stated, trying to will himself to look at the other. After his emotional outburst he was hit with a wave of exhaustion and held his arms out for Link to join him on the bed. While he knew he still needed to make things right, the last thing he wanted to do was go anywhere near the inn again.

Once Kafei drank the potion they made their way to the Laundry Pool, Link watching with his brows knitted together as Kafei fell onto the bed. His chest ached as the other apologized, he had nothing to be sorry for, if Link had just worked today Kafei wouldn't have had to deal with so much on his own, but Link was a coward and caused him more stress than he needed. He should leave. Kafei held his arms out, inviting Link in, and a lump formed in Link's throat, but still he shed his gear and he stepped forward, slipping into bed and easily slotting himself in the other's arms, making a small noise in his throat as he did so, as if to say 'it's okay' without using any words. Kafei felt a sense of relief as Link embraced him, wishing that time would just come to a standstill. Being on their own, no responsibilities than caring for one another, and simply just existing in their own presence was all that he wanted, even if he knew it was an impossible wish. Just knowing that Link was by his side was enough for him, and he couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Link lied there for a few minutes, halfway on top of Kafei as he rested his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It was comfortable, and Link could almost fall asleep, almost. He continued to think about what Kafei had said however, he decided that not using any words wouldn't be good enough; he shifted around a bit, tugging on the front of Kafei's shirt to get his attention before bringing his hands up between them so he could sign.

'Do not need to apologize. Appreciate you worrying about me but... Do not want you to push yourself more than you have to for me, should not have to work twice as hard just because I am having problems, not fair. Either way, think staying here for a while might be good, do not know what happened but sure it is safer here than at the inn with Nehran at the moment,' he paused. Signing in this position was rather uncomfortable, his hands not having enough room to move, so he grunted as he sat up, moving to sit himself in Kafei's lap. Though the position caused his cheeks to turn a couple shades of red, he pushed forward, trying not to think about it as he continued.

'Always going to worry about you too, you know, pointless to tell me not to, care too much about you not to. If you are hurting or something is too much, want to know so I can help, no matter what I may be going through... Just want to make sure you are happy and safe...' Link trailed off, averting his eyes from the other as he scrunched his face a bit, partly due to the embarrassment that now reached the tips of his ears, but also due to the ache in his chest. He wanted Kafei to be safe, and he knew the only way he would be is if Link wasn't by his side.

When Link pulled away to sign, Kafei still felt a bit guilty for causing him any concern, though to know that he felt the same way brought tears to Kafei's eyes. He was overwhelmed by the mixed feelings he held, knowing that Link cared for him along with the exhaustion from the terrible events over last few days. He felt completely vulnerable when it came to the young hero who understood the experiences he had been through, though not in a bad way. Kafei knew he could be himself with all of his faults and flaws, completely exposed to Link, and that he wouldn't think less of him. With a soft hiccup, he pulled Link back down into him, holding on tight as the tears began to stream down his face. Normally he would feel embarrassed over somebody seeing him crying, but it was different with Link. He trusted the other, and felt comforted knowing he was there. He never wanted to let the other go, and he could only hope that the hug would convey his feelings for him.

Link was caught a bit off guard as he was suddenly pulled back down into a hug, Kafei's arms wrapping around his waist to hold him. His cheeks continued to burn brightly, but he still managed to melt into the embrace, softly nuzzling into the other's neck just a bit before reaching up to wipe the tears that ran down his jaw, wondering if Kafei could feel his heart beat against his chest.

As he lied there on Kafei's chest, his thumb continuing the soft movement along the other's jaw, his thoughts caused tears to begin to well in his own eyes. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay here in Termina, he wanted to stay by Kafei's side, in his arms, but that was selfish, and Kafei's safety was more important than any of Link's wants, and it always would be; he looked at the bandage around his palm, knowing the stain that adorned him just underneath the white cotton. If he wanted Kafei to be safe, he would have to leave, but he supposed, at the moment Kafei needed Link there in his arms, leaving could wait just a bit longer. He blinked away the tears in his eyes, nuzzling further into Kafei's neck as a small breath left his lips. Just a little bit longer.

As Kafei stayed holding onto Link as the tears continued to fall, he tried to focus on steadying his breathing and making a clear image out of anything his eyes could land on. The tears kept getting in the way though, and he let himself feel the frustration that had been built up. He knew he needed to let it go, and to get over himself, but that moment of self-pity cemented him to the bed, trembling as he held onto Link.

After a while, Kafei's tears had dried up, and he continued to lay there, a numb feeling overcoming him. His throat felt thick and his chest empty, and it was all he could do to just simply exist. It was quiet, the only sound being their soft breathing and the crackling of the few candles that dotted the walls. He knew they probably had things they could do, that they needed to get up, but the hollow feeling kept Kafei from trying to do anything other than laying there. Link stayed put in his spot, even when Kafei's tears slowed to a stop, his thumb still moving gently along his jaw. After a while, Link's ear twitched at a slight sound, but he paid it no mind, too focused on Kafei and his own thoughts to pay much attention to the outside world. Very faintly, Kafei thought he heard the sound of a door creaking, and before he could write it off as something he imagined, Minji came in from around the corner. He rose a brow at the sight of the boys entangled together, before letting out a soft snort.

"Don't let me interrupt you two, proceed with your business," he teased with a smirk, to which Kafei rolled his eyes. Leave it to Minji to make a joke out of nothing. He faked a laugh as he finally made a moved to sit up, supporting Link as he went. At the sudden voice Link practically jumped out of his skin. It was Minji, teasing them for their closeness, and Link's face turned a dark red as Kafei moved to sit up with Link still in his lap. 

"Gee, Minj, you're so funny. You have to tell me how you come up with this stuff," Kafei deadpanned, stretching after laying for so long. Link was quick to pull himself from the other's lap, moving to sit next to him on the bed, with a bit more space between them than he'd normally put. As Minji caught sight of Kafei, the smile fell from his face, replaced by a serious look of concern.

"You look like shit," he pointed out, "what happened to you?" Kafei sighed at the question, a bubble of anxiety building in his throat. He hadn't even told Link exactly what went down between him and Nehran, and now he had his childhood friend asking as well. He thought to himself that he was lucky to only have to tell the story once, at least, as he began to explain from the beginning how he had prepared the meals to their untimely demise. As he spoke, his eyes remained glued to the floor, biting at his cheek as he finished. He felt embarrassed to have lost his temper so quickly, and to have to explain it as well.

Though his embarrassment still burned at the tips of his ears Link turned his attention back to Kafei as he began to fully explain what had lead up to him storming out. He wasn't particularly surprised Nehran would do such a thing, she always went out of her way to make things harder for Kafei, and another pang of guilt ate at Link's chest as he gently grabbed onto the other's sleeve, an apologetic look on his face. If he had just worked, just sucked it up, Kafei wouldn't have been put in that situation. Now that the air had been cleared, Kafei felt a bit of the tense weight lift from his shoulders, and he felt Link grab onto his sleeve. He took his friend's hand in his own, forever grateful for the boy's presence in his life. Without Link, he wasn't sure what he would have done, and knew that even with how turbulent things might get, he would be stronger through it with him by his side. 

It came as no surprise to Minji that Kafei had lost his cool. Especially after their talk earlier that day, it was obvious his friend was under quite a bit of stress, and he knew Kafei too well at how he handled stress. He pushed it down and bottled it up until he couldn't take any more and had a meltdown. While he had only seen the aftermath firsthand a couple of times, it was always a wonder how the boy managed to keep going.

"Well, I guess you really did tell Nehran to stick it where the sun don't shine," Minji pointed out in a teasing tone, a soft laugh as he recalled their earlier conversation. "Like I said before, you can stick around here. Just put a sign out front or something so I don't interrupt whatever it is you're doing," he added, snickering at his own joke. Kafei gave Minji a smile, the first real smile he'd felt all day, as he softly thanked him for helping them out.

Link appreciated Minji's offer of refuge, but of course it wasn't without a teasing remark. The pink on Link's face persisted, but he still managed to give Minji a sheepish smile as he signed a thank you. 

"Hey, if you two get bored enough with all your new free time, why don't you stop by the shop? It's a bit more cramped than the inn, but you won't have to deal with that hag anymore," Minji offered with a shrug. While he knew it might not last forever, Kafei was more than happy to distance himself from Nehran and the Stock Pot Inn. He eagerly accepted the offer, and Minji gave them a smile and told them to stop by later before heading back out.

After taking a bit longer for Kafei to compose himself, the boys left the storeroom and headed over to the Curiosity Shop where Minji let them in. The shop was barely big enough for three people to fit comfortably around the main area, though the boys' smaller stature made it easier to move around. It was always interesting to Kafei to watch Minji at work, the owner shuffling items around as he reminded them not to go blathering about what they saw to others. There was a vast assortment of rare items, some even hazardous for use. Those such items were locked away from general access, with only Minji being able to handle them. He knew he was in a dangerous line of work, and took every precaution to make it as safe as possible. Even so, Kafei greatly enjoyed being able to spend the time with his friends, making jokes and feeling much more relaxed than he had all day.

Link had hopped that spending time with an old friend would help keep Kafei's mind off of what happened, and it seemed to be going as he hopped, Kafei now in a much better headspace as he and Minji conversed. For the most part, Link kept to himself, staying quiet as he simply watched the two men talk and laugh. It was nice, getting to see Kafei relaxed and joking with someone other than Link himself, having an outside view; though, he couldn't shake the odd feeling that settled in his chest, like he was far away. He didn't pay attention to it. Once Minji opened up shop he shooed the two boys away, not wanting them to disrupt any business as most patrons liked to remain anonymous. 

Spending time with Minji left Kafei feeling refreshed, and while he was sad for the time to end, he thanked his friend allowing them to swing by. It had been quite some time since they'd gotten together, and Kafei found himself looking forward to doing it again. While he was still exhausted, he was at the most emotionally stable he'd felt all day, and he gripped Link's hand tightly the entire trip back to the store room. As they headed back to the store room, the sun having since gone down, Link rubbed the fingers on his free hand together as he continued to be swarmed by thoughts; he felt exhausted, even though he hadn't done much at all today, or the day before for that matter, every part of him ached for rest, feeling heavy as he walked.

Arriving at the store room the two began getting ready for bed, Link kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his gear before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled his hat off, playing with it in his lap idly as he stared down at it. There was so much going on inside his head, a constant buzz that wouldn't let him relax, it felt as though he was back to how he was when he was still trying to save the word, constantly on edge, tired, worn down; it was a feeling he hated, but one that was all too familiar. He had no where to put all his thoughts however, there was no relief that could be granted, that much was made clear to him.

Even though Link had promised Kafei to be open about how he felt, he knew he couldn't anymore. After what had happened, how Link had lost control, and the consequences that ensued, it was more clear to Link than ever that his feelings were too much of a burden, his thoughts were too volatile, he couldn't expect someone else to shoulder it, that was too much to ask. If he had just hid himself away instead, forced himself to get through his break down alone like he always had before, Kafei would be fine. His attention fell again to the bandage wrapped around his hand. He just needed to hide away.

When they were inside, Kafei grabbed a spare change of clothes from a box in the corner before heading away to the hall for a bit of privacy to change. His pants were still ripped and soaked with his blood at the knees, and he knew he would need to find a way to patch them up before wearing them again. After changing, he returned to the main room and gave Link a soft smile before joining him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the other and laid his head on Link's shoulder, taking a deep breath. He felt like he was constantly thanking Link for sticking around, but he truly was happy to have him by his side. Link helped him to find that strength he didn't know he had, and Kafei knew as long as Link was by his side, his strength would remain.

"I've told you a million times before, and I will tell you a million more how much I appreciate you for being here with me, for staying by my side. Thank you for listening to me, and supporting me. I couldn't have done any of this without you. No matter what happens, I'm here to support you too. I know it's kind of silly to come from me, but let's promise each other that whenever something bad starts to happen, we come to the other for that support before it gets to the point where we can't function anymore. Whatever it takes, I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just let me know whatever it is," Kafei murmured into Link's ear, his voice barely above a whisper. He could feel the exhaustion starting to take over, as he rambled on he let his eyes slide shut, satisfied with simply existing in each other's presence.

Link almost jumped at the feeling of Kafei wrapping his arms around him, having been so lost in his thoughts, and he glanced down at him as he laid his head on his shoulder. Kafei began speaking, his voice quiet in his ear, and his words left Link feeling numb, like static. He couldn't, he knew he couldn't. Link's eyes moved to stare ahead of him, keeping his eyes fixed on the wall, he could see the photos they took together, still stuck up on the wall, but he stared passed them, a hollow feeling settling in his chest; he made no move to sign, no noise of confirmation, just staring.

After a little while, Link could feel Kafei's breath become heavier, and glancing down to him again he could see that the other had fallen asleep. Link kept still for a few moments longer, the hollow feeling still persisting, before moving to lay Kafei down, getting into a spot next to him; he looked over Kafei's face as he slept, wondering how he'd be able to go back to not being able to see it every day, the thought causing tears to well in his eyes. He sucked in a shaky breath before turning over, putting his back to Kafei as he choked down the tears. How could he live without him.

The hours ticked by, and Link continued to lie awake. His eyes begged for sleep, but even when he closed them sleep still didn't come, his thoughts were so loud in his head, feeling like they were swallowing him whole. He was so tired. After some time of lying in the same spot, Link moved to sit up with a sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands as he sat there; he needed to leave, being in the Laundry Pool meant that they were closer to the center of town, closer to the Clock Tower, closer to the way back to Hyrule, he could sneak away while Kafei was asleep, he would be gone before the other even knew he left.

Tears welled in his eyes again, quickly spilling over and falling into his lap. He didn't want to leave, _he didn't want to leave,_ and an anger pooled in his stomach as he thought about the reason he had to, the curse the goddesses put upon him; he tore the bandage from his hand, seeing the mark, the anger flaring as he began to claw at it, scratching and tearing as if he could rip it off, the already broken skin only opening more as he scratched, blood quickly trickling out. He stopped after a few minutes, the back of his hand raw and bloody, but he could still see the mark, _he could still see the damn mark,_ and he choked down the frustrated noise that rose in his throat, trying to stay quiet as to not wake Kafei even as he sobbed.

He let his hand bleed, dripping onto his leg as he stared at it, the numb feeling returning after his outburst. After a few moments he let out a sigh, reaching into his pouch to pull out his last bottle of red potion, he didn't want to waste it on such a frivolous wound, but he couldn't let Kafei see it either, so he uncorked the bottle and drank the potion down, making a mental note to get more as the blood flow stopped and the wound closed; he took the cotton bandage and wiped his hand and leg of the blood before getting up to throw the now red stained fabric away.

He crawled back into bed, facing away from Kafei as he looked down to his hand, the mark of the Triforce still there. He huffed quietly to himself before closing his eyes, and after a little while longer of holding them closed, he finally managed to fall asleep.

It didn't take long for the boys to get into the habit of staying in the back room and helping Minji with his shop. It was a lot more relaxed, easily getting any adjusting and cleaning done between the three of them. While the boys didn't have much in the way of interacting with the customers, it was still much more enjoyable for Kafei than working for Nehran at the inn. He didn't feel as much stress being surrounded by his friends. Minji even paid Link for his help, telling Kafei to go talk to his mother if he was that desperate for money. It was all in good jest, and Kafei found himself smiling more as the days passed.

They continued their stay in the store room, helping Minji out with his shop when he needed it. While there wasn't much for them to do aside from cleaning and occasionally helping to set up displays, it was certainly better than working for Nehran, and though things were better all things considered, Link's mental state still continued it's decline; the times where he didn't feel numb were few and far between, and when he did feel something it was usually only anxiety, anger, or sadness. Still though, he forced a smile on his face, a mask in it's own right that he would hide behind, the odd far away feeling in his chest still persisting. He felt bad that he hadn't made much of an effort to talk with Minji himself. Most of the time he stayed quiet as he watched Kafei and the other converse, simply observing as if he wasn't really there, sometimes he wondered if he was at all, but Minji still went out of his way to pay Link; he didn't need it, of course, but he still accepted it with a fake smile and a thank you, not having the energy to argue over it.

A couple days into their new routine, the two headed over to the Mayor's residence to join Kafei's parents for breakfast. Being so close to the inn made Link wary, but he reminded himself that Tomar was only staying for a few days, by now he would have been gone, but still he kept his guard up. Upon entering, Shante had a look on her face, warning them that Madame Aroma was particularly displeased that morning; the news that Madame Aroma wasn't in a good mood put Link more on edge, and his ears stood on end as they entered the living area, finding Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma already seated. The mayor was reading a paper and the postmistress was grumbling beside him. Kafei made their presence known, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat.

"Is everything alright? You sound like you got bad news," Kafei asked curiously, wondering what it was to have his mother so worked up. Even if it was just lending an ear to listen, he hoped he could help.

"Well, it's about time you finally showed up," Madame Aroma huffed from her seat, folding her arms as she looked to her son with furrowed brows. "Nehran came by yesterday morning and told me all about your little spat, I have to say young man I'm disappointed in your lack of control on your temper, and in public no less. Even if you were stressed about Link being under the weather that doesn't give you the right to yell at the woman, as unsavoury as she might be, you could have at least given her time to give an explanation, the food you used to cook with was spoiled, of course she would have thrown it out. Honestly... What am I going to do with you..?" she reprimanded Kafei, giving a sigh and a shake of her head.

She was well aware of the fact that Kafei was more susceptible to anger than most, his fuse had always been rather short. As he got older he learned to manage it better, of course, he would have his moments now and again but he would at least hold it together in public, but as it seemed, he had lost his grip on it, and Madame Aroma worried that it may only get worse if left unchecked.

As Madame Aroma began to berate Kafei, he became increasingly confused. Of course Nehran would go to his mother about how he went off on her, though he was lost when she brought up spoiled food. He couldn't recall a time when he had ever cooked spoiled food, let alone when it was questionable at best.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't ever do that," Kafei told her, bristling as he began to go on the defensive. The way she spoke, it sounded like his mother was taking Nehran's side over his own, and his head began to buzz as his anger began to rise. "She probably made up some lie to tell you. The only thing I've done wrong in that kitchen is burnt breakfast the other day because she had me sitting at the desk while she was off who knows where! I would never purposely serve anything bad and you know it!" As Kafei went on, his voice began to rise, feeling like he had been backed into a wall by Madame Aroma. Mayor Dotour put down his paper and gave Kafei a stern glance.

"Lower your voice, boy. You don't talk to your mother that way," he warned, and Kafei looked at the two of them in disbelief. He was trying to let them know the truth, and they didn't believe him. His own parents!

"I'm telling you what really happened! There was nothing wrong with that food. I had food made so I could heat it without spending hours in that kitchen with everything else I was doing. Link wasn't working, so Nehran gave me what she would split between us, on top of watching the desk. Then next thing I know, I walk into the kitchen and all that perfectly good food is gone. So yes, I was upset because there was no reason for her to do that! I'm sorry that Nehran doesn't like me, it's not like I can take back the fact that I hurt Anju, or that I ran away like a coward. I can't change what I've done, but there's only so much I can do when she's holding this grudge and taking it out on me!" Kafei explained, tears welling up in his eyes as he defended himself to his parents. Mayor Dotour looked from Kafei to his wife, looking almost unconvinced.

"Dry your eyes, son. There's no need to get so worked up," the mayor told him, causing Kafei's brows to knit even further together. Why didn't they believe him?

Link was a bit stunned, to say the least, as Madame Aroma explained what Nehran had said, Kafei quick to argue back with the truth. Madame Aroma didn't seem to believe him however, her brow still furrowed and her lips pursed as Kafei got louder in his defense; not only did Kafei have to deal with everything that happened with Nehran, but now his parents were upset with him as well, all because Link was too much of a coward to work. He made a noise in his throat to try to get the other's attention, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Madame Aroma kept her eyes fixed on Kafei.

"If you are so set on behaving like a child then I will treat you as one, you're grounded young man, until you can learn to talk to us with some more respect," Madame Aroma snapped, and Link's heart suddenly quickened it's pace. Kafei's frustration continued to mount as his parents refused to listen to him, which began to seep out as the tensions all around rose.

With how frayed Link's nerves already were, panic rose in his chest in the matter of seconds, suddenly hitting him like a tidal wave. He needed to put a stop to this, but no one at the table would pay attention to him, so without putting much thought into it, he smacked his hand down hard on the table, the wood rattling at the harsh contact; as brash as the action was, it seemed to work, the room falling silent as all eyes turned to Link. As he realized just what he did Link took his hand away from the table, his chest heaving a bit as his breathing had quickened, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to sign, keeping his eyes trained on his lap.

'Sorry.. No one was looking... Kafei is telling the truth though, without me working Nehran was giving him far too much work for any one person, the day before he did not come back to our room until long after he should have, even if he was doing both of our work, and I could tell how tired he was when he finally did come back... She was treating him entirely unfairly and running him ragged, and you both know how terrible she is, so why you would believe her lies in the first place and not Kafei I do not quite understand, but he is not the one at fault, and if you do not want to blame Nehran then blame me instead, I was the one not working in the first place... Regardless, Kafei did nothing wrong, and he does not deserved to be treated poorly for something he did not do,' as Link signed, his hands shaking slightly, he was well aware of how out of line he was being, but he couldn't just sit down and let Madame Aroma and Dotour reprimand Kafei when he did nothing to deserve it in the first place, regardless of if they were his parents, Link would defend him until his dying breath if he had to.

Kafei's eyes were wide as the other furiously signed, defending him. He was stunned at how defensive Link had gotten, and when he recovered he bumped his leg against Link's with an appreciative smile on his face. The room was quiet for what seemed like eons, Link's breathing becoming heavier as he tried to keep himself from having a full blown panic attack as the minutes and the silence stretched on. though the feeling of Kafei's leg bumping into his own helped to relax him slightly. The first noise he heard was the creaking of a chair, Madame Aroma leaning back in it, then a hum that left her lips.

"I suppose you're right.. Nehran has always been one to weasel her way out of trouble, though I didn't think she would go so far as to lie to my face, but it seems that was rather naïve of me..." She sighed before leaning forward in her chair again, reaching across the table to put her hand over Kafei's. "I'm sorry, dear, I should never have believed her, that was my mistake, but I won't let it happen again, I promise," Madame Aroma gave her son an apologetic smile, hoping he would accept it.

Link was able to take a deep breath as it seemed Madame Aroma took his word. It was frustrating that even after everything Nehran had done, not only to Kafei but to Anju as well, they still chose to believe her over Kafei, but he supposed it was better late than never to correct that.

As Madame Aroma placed her hand on his, Kafei scowled at her choice of words, though the look quickly passed. "A little late for that, but thank you," he pointed out, biting at his cheek. It was a bit snappy, but he still felt hurt that his parents had even entertained the thought of believing Nehran over himself in the first place. Mayor Dotour gave him another stern look, silently warning him to keep it up and see what would happen, though Kafei paid it no mind as he turned to Link.

"Why would anybody blame you? You haven't done anything wrong, and I wish you wouldn't think you had," he murmured, using his free hand to take a hold of Link's. "You couldn't work, so stop beating yourself up over it. You wouldn't like it if I tried to work if I felt terrible, so it's the same. You have nothing to be sorry for, I promise you."

Link turned to Kafei as he took his hand, his words leaving an ache in his chest. He wasn't completely wrong, had the roles been reversed Link wouldn't have wanted Kafei to push himself, but it was different with Link, he's used to having to push himself regardless of how he felt, he would have been able to handle it. He didn't move to say anything, instead just casting his eyes to the ground, a pathetic look on his face.

"I'm assuming you two are staying in that storage room again?" Madame Aroma piped up, sitting up straight in her chair again as she tried to move forward with the subject. Link simply nodded. "It has to be awfully cramped in there, having to share space with all those boxes and whatnot, if it gets too stuffy you both know you're always welcome here," the woman offered. Link fought the grimace that threatened to form on his face. If she wanted them to feel like they were welcomed to stay here, blaming Kafei for something he didn't do wasn't the way to do that.

Kafei couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes as Madame Aroma offered to let them stay there. "There's more room there than there is in my room here," he pointed out, gesturing to the curtain behind him. Thankfully Shante brought their breakfast and ended that conversation before it could get much worse. After breakfast, the boys got on with their day, falling into the same relaxed routine they'd experienced over the last few days.

-

The days turned into weeks since they adopted the new routine of staying at the store room and helping Minji. With the newly found free time the boys were able to train more often together, and Link could tell Kafei was getting stronger, there was more force behind his movements the more he gained confidence and muscle, something Link was glad for, though Kafei had yet to best him still. They even found the time to visit the ranch a few times, being able to spend more time with the girls and Epona like they had promised.

Even as things were Link still wasn't feeling any better than he had been, even though he had hopped with time the feelings would fade. He still kept to himself in most cases, even with Kafei's parents or the girls, the only person he really talked to normally anymore was Kafei. Thoughts of leaving still ate at him into the late hours of the night, but he would find reasons to put it off, as meaningless or arbitrary as the reasons he came up with might have been, they were excuse enough for Link to stay clear of the Clock Tower, at least for the time being.

It had been a few weeks and the boys were getting ready to head over to the Curiosity Shop to help out when there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was Minji, Kafei headed to the door and calling out for him to either pay him or relax. When he opened the door, however, Minji was not the one to have knocked, and instead it was Nehran standing at the door.

"I thought I would find you here," she stated, pursing her lips as she looked down to Kafei. With a scowl, he slammed the door as hard as he could, walking back to the main room. Of all the people he might talk to, Nehran was not going to be one of them. He offered Link no explanation, though he had a dark scowl as the knocking persisted into banging. He hollered out an unsavory word his mother would disapprove of, ordering her to go away. The last thing he wanted was for either of them to deal with her.

Link sat tugging his boots on as Kafei went to the door, he thought nothing of it until the door slammed seconds later, causing Link to jump out of his skin, Kafei storming back around the corner. It wasn't hard for Link to figure out who was at the door, wincing in annoyance as she banged the door. The banging continued until Link's couldn't take it anymore, it was too loud and had started to become overwhelming, so he stood with a huff, quickly going to the door to open it sharply, sticking his head out to give Nehran a pointed look and a grunt.

Kafei couldn't help but feel a bit angry as Link went and answered the door. She wouldn't get the idea of leaving them alone if they caved and let her talk to them. He decided to let it go, knowing it wasn't Link's fault that she couldn't take the hint.

As Link was the one to answer the door, Nehran let out a sigh, knowing she would have better luck with him than the brat. It was also irritating to know they were still together; she assumed that they would be since they had disappeared together, but to know the mayor's son could still throw his temper tantrums with no consequences was maddening beyond belief.

"Link, thank goodness I found you," Nehran stated, her lips forming a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed their help to keep the inn in order. She would take Link back with no worries, but it was Kafei that she really wished wasn't a part of the deal. "I really need your help at the inn. Would you please come back to help me?"

As Kafei sat on the bed, he could hear Nehran talking to Link about returning to the inn. His blood boiled at the thought of her acting like nothing ever happened, coming crawling back to them for help. "Tell her to get bent!" He called out, wishing she would just go away once and for all.

It didn't surprise Link that Nehran was asking for their help again, frankly what surprised him was how long it took. He rose an unamused brow at her, stepping out a bit more to lean on the doorway as Kafei yelled out his refusal; he hummed and hawed, drawing it out as he pretended to think it over. He was sure the inn was in terrible state, and quite honestly he didn't want to deal with it, knowing they would be tasked with cleaning it all, nor did he want to deal with Nehran's attitude.

'Give me one reason why we should,' Link finally signed after a few more minutes, a deadpan look on his face. If she wanted them back at the inn she had better think of a damn good reason for them to, because while Link would always help those in need, that curtesy didn't extend to people who treats those he cares about the way she does.

It didn't surprise Nehran one bit to hear Kafei shouting out his denial to help. He had always been a selfish one, and to wrangle Link into that mindset was something he would do. She knew that if she were to get them to agree to help her, as much as she didn't want Kafei back, she would have to get through to Link.

"Well, our regular guests have been asking about you. They keep wondering where you've been and have been so sad to not see you around anymore," she told him, her brows pulling together sadly. "They miss you, and I need you. I can't take care of the entire inn and Tortus's mother all on my own. It's too much for an old woman to handle. But if you were to come back, everything would be taken care of perfectly. I know I can trust you, Link."

Nehran knew that if she could get Link to agree to come back, then Kafei would follow suit. He was like a lapdog to the other, following him around constantly. It was nauseatingly ridiculous, but unfortunately they were her best option when it came to keeping the inn running smoothly.

Link's face began to sour as Nehran listed off reasons. He could live with people missing him, however, she did have a point in Anju's grandmother still needing care, since she couldn't care for herself, and the last thing he would want would be for her to go neglected while Nehran was trying to run the inn on her own; after a few moments Link let out a sigh, holding up his hand to tell her to wait before going back through the door, shutting it behind him. He knew Kafei wouldn't like it, and neither did he, but it wouldn't be fair to Anju's grandmother to go uncared for through no fault of her own.

'Not happy about it but... Anju's grandmother still needs care, Nehran can not do it while trying to run the inn by herself... Going to need to go back...' Link stated, his brow furrowed in annoyance as he looked to the floor. He just hopped Kafei wouldn't get upset with him for his conclusion on the matter, he hated Nehran just as much as the other boy did, he didn't _want_ to work for her, or even be near her for that matter, but that didn't mean Anju's grandmother should suffer for it.

When Link came back into the room and told Kafei about needing to go back to the inn, the most disgusted glare crossed Kafei's face. It wasn't intentionally directed at Link, but the thought of returning to work for her after what she had done was the most ridiculous notion, and out of the question. It almost offended him to even consider it.

"So put her in a home to be taken care of, I am _not_ working for that horrendous woman again!" He stated loudly, hoping Nehran could hear him through the door. Kafei flopped over on the bed, rolling to face the wall as he curled up into himself. He knew he was being childish, but it had hurt his feelings that Link _knew_ what he had been through and still thought they needed to go back. There were other solutions than them going back there. Kafei blinked away the tears that tried to form as he continued to glare at the wall, trying not to let his anger get the best of him and do something else he might regret.

Link flinched as Kafei's voice rose, starting to rub his fingers together nervously as the other got onto the bed. He bit his lip as he wondered what to do, he didn't want to upset Kafei further, but the idea of placing Anju's grandmother in a home just because they didn't want to work for Nehran didn't sit right with Link, so he took a few deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm before making his way over to the bed, gingerly climbing on to sit on his knees behind the other; he made a noise in his throat to try to get Kafei's attention, though he didn't budge. Link pursed his lips a bit, sucking in a breath before leaning in slightly.

"Hey.." He spoke quietly, practically a whisper as he gently rubbed at Kafei's arm with the back of his finger, hoping the action would smooth out the other boy's anger at least a bit. Link knew Kafei would pay attention if he used his voice, so he simply waited for Kafei to face him before signing.

'Know Nehran is infuriating, and the things she does are awful, but not fair to Anju's grandmother to go uncared for because of that, or to be placed in a home with no one she recognizes... Know it will be difficult, but as long as I am around she will not be as hard on you, I will make sure of it, it will be okay,' Link offered a small smile to accompany his words of encouragement.

Kafei was so caught up in his feelings that he didn't notice Link trying to get his attention until he felt the contact on his arm and Link's voice in his ear. While he was still upset that the other was continuing to push going back, he was right about Anju's grandmother. The whole situation was the worst for her, and she needed the familiar faces, even if she got them wrong.

"Okay, I'll go back," Kafei sighed, a sense of defeat washing over him. He was exhausted already and wished for their time working for Nehran to come to an end. As long as they remained together, though, he supposed it didn't matter too much.

"There's a few rules though. She's not going to overwork us and do nothing herself, so we only work half days, and I will cook, take care of Anju's grandmother, and help you with whatever you need help with and that's it. If something involves one of us leaving the inn, we both go. Neither of us are staying alone with her," he stated sharply, a fire in his eye as he looked up at Link. "If she doesn't agree, then we aren't going back. We'll take Anju's grandmother to the ranch to be with the girls for all I care, but if she gets out of line I'm gone. This is her last chance."

Link nodded firmly to the rules Kafei listed. They weren't unreasonable by any means, and if Nehran wanted them back she would have to abide by them. He gave the other a smile accompanied by a pat on his shoulder before he moved to get off the bed, taking a deep breath before going to deal with Nehran again; he pulled the door open, standing in the door way with a serious look on his face as he stared at the woman, beginning to list off the new rules to her.

'If you do not like those rules then you can find someone else to work for you,' he finished off with, crossing his arms as he stood his ground.

Nehran stood outside the store room waiting for Link, her patience growing thin the longer he took to return. She wouldn't have put it past Kafei to be difficult about the request, no doubt that he would moan and complain about it. It shouldn't have been such an issue to agree, though she knew him better than that. When Link finally did return, he began to list off all sorts of demands, which she instantly knew was Kafei's doing. Her anger flared up at how lazy he was obviously being regarding how little work he intended on doing, but unfortunately her hands were tied. She needed as much help as she could get, whether she liked it or not.

"Fine," Nehran stated with a grimace, letting out a breath. "I suppose we can work around that tight little schedule. Just make sure to show up on time and be ready to go," she told Link, giving him a taut smile. She absolutely hated the idea of Kafei getting his way, and while she knew Link had no problem doing as she asked, if Kafei didn't return then Link wouldn't either. She just hoped that Link could actually convince Kafei to get some work done for once. With a final seemingly painful thank you to Link, Nehran took her leave back to the inn to prepare herself for the oncoming migraine that was working with Kafei.

Link let out an exasperated sigh as Nehran made her way out of the Laundry Pool. He headed back through the door, running a hand through his hair as he sat down on the bed. He knew it was the right thing to do, for Anju's grandmother's sake, but he was already growing tired of Nehran's attitude, but he supposed he could only hope for the best and that Nehran would keep to the rules.

'Guess we should probably tell Minji..' Link stated idly. Going back to working at the inn meant that Minji would have to run his shop without their help again, and while he knew the man had no problem with it before, Link couldn't help but feel bad for leaving him high and dry so abruptly.

After a few minutes, Link returned from taking to Nehran. When he mentioned breaking the news to Minji, Kafei assumed that she had agreed to the stipulations, much to his dismay. With a sigh, he leaned back against the pillow, raising a brow as he looked at Link.

"Oh, I'm not going back there tonight. She'll be lucky if we show up tomorrow, since we already have Minji expecting us. If she's really as desperate for the help as she lets on, then she'll get over it," he stated. Kafei was tired of Nehran using him as her personal punching bag, and he wasn't about to lay down taking it any longer. He had plenty more self worth than to put up with it more than he already had.

"We should head over to the shop, though. Minji's probably wondering where we're at by now," Kafei stated, giving Link a pat on the arm before getting up to get ready to head out once more.

Link blinked as Kafei declared he wouldn't be going back that night, a small laugh leaving his lips soon after. He figure that was fair, Minji _was_ expecting their help for a little while longer, and who was he to leave him without any helping hands; Link nodded before moving off the bed to finish getting his gear on. Once they were both ready they headed out the door, making their way to the Curiosity Shop, they informed Minji of the new development, to which he met with distain, unsurprisingly.

Minji continued to keep them for a few days longer, giving the two the 'utmost important tasks' like moving a box to the left a bit, and watching a piece of paper to make sure it didn't go anywhere, drawing out the time before they finally headed back to the inn. When they _did_ decide it was about time to go to the inn, Link couldn't help the nerves that built in his chest as they walked across town, keeping a tight grip on Kafei's hand; he was sure Nehran wasn't going to be happy with them for not showing up after agreeing to work for her again, and he was trying to mentally prepare himself for some sort of explosion when they stepped through the doors, though he supposed, if she wanted them back sooner she would have been nicer.

Kafei could tell how nervous Link was by how tight of a grip he had on his hand. Kafei felt more annoyed than anxious, already knowing Nehran wouldn't be happy with how long it took for their return. He was surprised that she hadn't immediately come looking for them after their agreement though. Stepping foot inside the Stock Pot Inn, Nehran caught sight of them and while she was obviously displeased she held her tongue. Kafei gave her a pointed look as if to tell her to try it before taking Link and leading him back into the kitchen. As much as he didn't want to be there, there was a sense of safety in the kitchen where he worked best. He hoped Nehran would leave them alone long enough to get their work done. As they stepped into the inn Link was pleasantly surprised that they weren't immediately greeted by yelling, being able to get to the kitchen without a problem.

"It'll be alright," Kafei murmured, not only to Link but also himself. It wouldn't be so bad with their new rules in place, so long as Nehran stuck to them.

"Well, I hope the two of you are well rested and ready to begin," Nehran stated from the doorway, her arms crossed as she looked between the boys. Even though she was agitated by their little game they were playing, she was able to remain civil enough as the adult in the situation. "Here is your list of duties for the day, Link," she added, handing over a piece of paper. Before Link could grab it, though, Kafei took it and looked it over. It seemed to be a list of the normal duties, and he couldn't help but find the humor in her expecting Link to get it all done now that they were only working half days. With a simple smile, he carefully tore the list in half, handing one side to Link and the other back to Nehran.

Link let out a breath at Kafei's reassurance, and soon Nehran joined them, thankfully keeping her cool as she handed Link a list of duties. Before he could take it however, Kafei quickly snatched it from her hands; Link rose a brow as the other looked it over, though his eyes went a bit wide in shock as he tore it in half. He took the piece that was handed to him, dumbfounded as he looked between the paper, Kafei, and Nehran.

"That was way too much for him to get done before lunch. This way he'll be done in time and you don't have to worry about making a list tomorrow," Kafei told her. He could see her face turning red, wanting to get upset, though he raised a brow and crossed his arms. He looked over to Link, the grin still on his face. "You know what, just give that one back and we'll get out of here. We've got better things to do," he instructed, humored as Nehran let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, just get that done, it's fine," she stated through gritted teeth, quickly leaving them before losing her temper. Kafei let out a soft giggle, knowing he shouldn't have goaded her on like that but had too much fun doing so.

As Kafei looked back to him Link had to press his lips together in an attempt to keep a grin from forming on his own face. He knew it wasn't a good idea to push Nehran's buttons like this, but he couldn't deny the humour of it, she was only getting what she deserved anyways. Soon they were left alone, and Link looked over the now small list of tasks, it wasn't anything difficult, just sweeping up in the halls and cleaning up vacant rooms, he'd be done by lunch with time to spare; he gave Kafei a small smile, warning him to be careful with his antics before making his way out of the kitchen to start his work.

He began his work like normal, taking to sweeping up and down the hallways. Though, as he worked he found an unnerving feeling settled in his chest. He knew Tomar wasn't there, he was long gone by this point, but Link couldn't stop how his heart would pick up it's pace when he'd hear doors clicking open, or footsteps down the halls, logically he knew it wasn't ~~Ganon~~ \- Tomar, but still he would have to stop and take a few deep breaths to get himself to settle again.

He managed to get through his work in one piece, though admittedly he was rushing a bit more towards the end, just wanting to be done already. He propped the broom in a corner before making his way to the kitchen to see how Kafei was doing, hoping he was finished as well. Link was exhausted, mostly emotionally, and all he wanted to do was eat and stay away from the inn for the rest of the day.

As Link got to work, Kafei started in on his own. He began with making breakfast for the guests, something simple to start the day with. It didn't take long to prepare, and he took a bowl to Anju's grandmother before taking the rest to the guests. After cleaning up the kitchen from the breakfast mess, he went around and collected dishes from the guests and took them back downstairs. It shouldn't have been surprising to see Nehran there, but for her to try and have a conversation so soon caught him off guard. He made his way over to the wash basin, wondering what she was up to.

"Kafei, you need to make sure Hayre has food ready before six so she can get ready for bed after she takes her nightly medicine," she instructed. Kafei rolled his eyes, knowing that she was just interfering for no reason once again. Of the two things he said he was going to do, taking care of Anju's grandmother had been one of them. He planned to make sure she would get proper care while he was there.

"Yes, Nehran, I am aware. Aside from this kitchen, she is my top priority here. Please don't bother me for something like that," Kafei told the woman as he continued to clean up. He had already made a plan for the day when he arrived at work, and he wasn't about to let her screw it up for him. With a huff, Nehran turned and headed back to the desk, where Kafei finished the dishes in peace. All that was left was to get supper prepared for Nehran to serve and then he would be all finished for the day. Just as he was putting the finished meal into the ice chest, Link came into the kitchen, and Kafei looked to him with a grin.

"Perfect timing! Let's get out of here and go grab something for lunch, I'm starving!" He exclaimed, taking Link's hand in his own and leading him along. He picked up their pace as they headed through the lobby, calling out to Nehran that supper was in the ice chest. Before she could even ask where they thought they were going, the boys were long gone, the door slamming shut behind them. Kafei looked to Link, that same grin plastered on his face.

"Where do you want to go? The day is young and we can spend it however we please! We aren't going to be locked away in that dingy place for hours on end any longer," Kafei told Link, giving his hand a squeeze from the excitement of freedom that he felt.

Link was glad to see that Kafei was finished with his work, quickly being dragged out of the inn by the other. It wasn't hard to tell that he was pleased with their new arrangement, and Link shared the sentiment, they had much more free time during the day than they did compared to when they had first started working at the inn, and he was glad that they would be able to spend the new found time together; he hummed in thought for a moment, thinking about what they could do for the rest of the day.

'Get lunch at your parents, then spar?' He suggested with a smile. Kafei easily agreed, and they made their way to his parent's residence.

It warmed Kafei's heart to see a smile on Link's face and he nodded with a smile of his own before taking the lead once more. Over lunch they told the two about how they were back at the inn and the rules they had set in place. Or rather, Kafei told them, Link, for the most part, sat quietly as he ate, half listening and half drifting off in his own thoughts, no one seemed to notice his distance however, which he was thankful for. While Kafei's parents both seemed wary of the idea they ultimately supported the boys' decision. After lunch and a bit longer catching up, they headed outside the town walls and spent the remaining daylight hours training and sparring. Kafei was still improving, and he could tell just how much better he'd gotten when they first started the year prior. While he still had room to grow, he felt proud of how far he had gotten; by the time it begun to grow dark they were both tired from the workout, and took their time walking back to the inn for the night.

Nehran was at her post at the desk, and Kafei could feel her glare on the back of his head as they made their way through the lobby, though he paid it no mind. He was exhausted from all the exercise and was ready to call it a night, and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep once he and Link had settled into bed. Link felt safer in their room than he did anywhere else in the inn, and he had no troubles with settling down for the night. No matter how comfortable he managed to get however, the night went on much the same as every other night, struggling to sleep even though his eyes burned, staring up at the ceiling as the hours passed by, his head full of thoughts he couldn't be rid of. Eventually the exhaustion finally took over, and Link was able to sleep, even though it would only be a short time before they would have to be up in the morning to work again.


End file.
